


The Trials and Tribulations of Love

by GuyofGisbourne



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Love [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Divergent eventually, Canon Rewrite, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Guy gets a woman who loves him, Marian's Sister, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Plot Twists, Protective Siblings, Redemption, Relationship Problems, Rewrite of the show with Katherine added, Slow Romance, Supportive Sister Relationship, background exploration, no love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 187,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyofGisbourne/pseuds/GuyofGisbourne
Summary: Guy of Gisborne is after her because she is the former sheriff’s daughter, and Katherine of Knighton is giving him the time of day at her sister’s request. They didn’t expect to develop genuine feelings for each other, but they have. How will this affect Katherine’s relationship with her sister and Marian's relationship with Robin Hood?Follows Seasons 1-3 with twists before going Canon Divergent.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Original Female Character(s), Marian of Knighton/Robin of Locksley, Robin Hood/Marian of Knighton, Robin Hood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044753
Comments: 69
Kudos: 22





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten way too deep into the BBC Robin Hood fandom, so this story is a product of that. Let's hope I end up finishing it! I've been writing non-stop everyday so far. 
> 
> Where Marian is not afraid to speak out, Katherine knows it is best to keep her mouth shut. Marian is more like their mother and Katherine is more like Edward. I hope you'll enjoy seeing how their these sisters personalities unfold more in the story. 
> 
> The love story between Guy and Katherine is a slowly unfolding one which somewhat follows what happens between Guy & Marian in the show, but with some differences, especially what I eventually have planned for them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian and Katherine of Knighton are surprised to see Robin returned from the Holy Lands, informing him of how drastically things have changed. Marian directs Guy of Gisborne's attentions to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to my story!
> 
> Here's a little info to give you a taste of what you're in store for when reading this story:
> 
> This story will follow Season 1 & 2 with twists in between while slowly becoming Canon Divergent. There will be different relationship dynamics to follow between Katherine & Guy and Marian & Robin seeing how eventually all four of their relationships with each other will affect one another...and how they eventually grow from all of it. Conflict & Drama will be present throughout the story (because if everyone got what they wanted so easily, the story would be over quickly), but don't fear, there will be a happy ending....eventually. You just have to witness the journey they all must go through to get their happy endings...that is if they all do get their happy endings?! 
> 
> Read to find out :)

\--------------------------

**CHAPTER 1 - The Awakening**

**1192**

Robin of Locksley and Much had just returned back home from the Crusades in the Holy Land. Things had changed since they left five years ago, and the men were just finding out how much it had. They went to visit the former sheriff and his daughters, Marian and Katherine. 

Marian was betrothed to him before he left for the crusades. Despite starting out as nothing more but an arrangement, the couple's feelings began to grow for each other. Katherine had watched it blossom day in and day out. Katherine wasn’t very fond of the Locksley boy, but could see how much her sister cared for him. Even now when she was acting cold towards him for leaving her behind to fight in the wars. 

“I can’t believe the nerve of him!” Marian huffed, “Showing up here after five years thinking he can just flash that smile and I’ll give in. Especially after leaving me waiting on him.” 

Katherine sipped from her cup. “But you’re glad to see him again, are you not?”

Marian briefly smiled before trying to hide it. “No.”

Katherine just glanced at her father, both sharing a knowing look, before looking back to Marian. “Sure. Whatever you say.” She knew better. It was obvious to see Marian still had feelings for Robin, even if she was still hurt by him leaving. 

“He will be at tonight’s feast.” Edward informed. 

“Really?” asked Katherine. “He looked like he was pretty much against it in today’s meeting with the Sheriff.”

Marian cleared her throat. “He has reclaimed his lands once again. As Lord of Locksley he must attend, just as we must do the same.”

Katherine noticed the smile on her sister’s face returning once more. “I’ve never seen you so excited for one of the sheriff’s parties before.I think I know the reason why.” she teased.

Marian gave her sister a look, causing a chuckle from their father.

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Arriving at the castle, the sister’s were linked in arms as they spoke to each other. Coming upon the dining hall, the girls quickly spotted Robin. Marian began to make her way towards him, but was stopped. “Marian.” It was Sir Guy of Gisborne, the Sheriff's right hand man. “Might I have the pleasure of your company?” he asked.

She looked shocked, not quite sure what to do before glancing at Robin and then her sister. “I believe my sister, Katherine, would enjoy the pleasure of your company.” 

Katherine looked wide eyed at her sister before smiling at the black knight. “It would be an honor, Sir Guy.” Just as she linked arms with him, Guy gave a smug smirk to Robin and Katherine narrowed her eyes at her sister, recalling the familiar way she had volunteered Marian to be betrothed to Robin instead. 

Sitting down next to Guy at the table, Katherine watched as her sister and Robin interacted with each other. Something seemed to worry him deeply, but she didn’t pay too much attention to it. Marian would take care of it. 

“Is your sister and he...?” Guy asked, indicating a betrothal. 

Katherine shook her head. “They were. Not anymore.” She let out a sigh, feeling that insecure feeling eating away at her again. 

Of course he was attracted to Marian. Even if they were twins, Katherine had always felt the lesser of the both of them. She supposed it was because of her own doing, or maybe it all began when she started seeing her sister getting closer to the Locksley boy which resulted in spending less time with her. 

Despite the insecurity she began to feel with her sister and the dislike she had for Robin, she still cared for Marian deeply. They would always be there to support each other - even when it came to the company of men. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the way the Sheriff's deputy was looking at her - as if trying to read her. He could tell she was bothered by his question. “And what about you, my lady?”

“It is just me. I live with my sister and father of course.” Katherine replied, picking from the feast in front of them. She avoided eye contact with him. It was uncomfortable having all the questions on herself and her sister. With the current company she was in, Katherine knew she would have to choose her words wisely and play by the game.

There was an awkward silence between them before she decided to change the subject. “I’ve told you some things about me, now what about you, Sir Guy?” she finally looked into his blue eyes, giving a warm smile. “Tell me about yourself.”

He was surprised, being taken off guard slightly by her sudden interest in him. Guy licked his lips, trying to find something to say. “I’m the Sheriff’s deputy.”

Katherine giggled after sipping some wine. “And the best one I know if I must say. The sheriff is lucky to have you by his side.” If there was anything that pleased men, it was having their ego’s stroked. 

As expected, there was a brief smirk on his face before it became serious again. “Thank you, my Lady.” 

“There must be more to you than just being the Sheriff’s second-in-command. What about your family?” Katherine asked.

This seemed to be a wrong step as she watched the look on his face harden. But yet, his eyes seemed to show something different. Was that a sign of vulnerability? He looked cold and rough, but his eyes showed the truth underneath his facade. 

“It is just me.” He replied, echoing her earlier words. “I-I lost my family long ago.” 

Katherine knew that she had to carefully tiptoe around this dangerous area she had found herself in. She almost wanted to provide him comfort, reach out her hand towards his, but wasn’t sure if that would be the right move. Instead, she offered words of comfort. “I believe they would be proud to know the Gisborne name still lives in you.”

He nodded, once again surprised by her kindness. If only she knew the truth of all the terrible things he had done in order to get where he is now. Everything he had done to keep the name of Gisborne as one with respect and honor. Would she still be so kind to him? 

“I suppose it is my turn again.” Katherine chuckled, wondering what she could tell him. 

Her thought process was interrupted by the sheriff calling attention to everyone. Katherine looked up to see her sister and Robin were no longer in the room. She felt a bubble of worry before focusing her attention to the sheriff. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Once returning back to Knighton Hall after the banquet, the sisters and their father were surprised by a knock at their door. They quickly let Robin and Much inside before the sheriff’s men saw them. Sitting around the fireplace, the company began to speak with each other. “Forgive me, I could not welcome you before.” Edward said. 

“How did this monster become sheriff?” Robin asked.

“I did not watch my back.” Marian and Katherine looked to each other sadly, standing beside their father as he spoke. “Prince John gives out the shire in his brother's absence. My bid was not accepted.” 

“What can be done?”

“I can do nothing. I’m watched, and I must think of my daughters. When I do speak out, no one listens. Robin, it is down to you my friend.”

“What can we do?” Much asked.

“Play Nottingham’s game. Speak to the lord’s. Slowly you can turn them. Do not make the same mistake I and others have made and make your decent public. Consolidate your position quietly.” 

Robin sighed. “I do not have time. Tomorrow I’m told of the hanging of four of my peasants.”

Edward equally sighed back. “It will be the long game I’m afraid.” 

“Will and Luke Scarlett cannot wait. Benedict Gallons, Allan-A-Dale-”

Finding it hard to hold back any longer, Marian began to speak. “You must let them die. It is a test. Fail it, and there will be consequences.” 

“Perhaps.”

“Definitely. This is not a game.”

Both Edward and Katherine stopped her. “My daughter speaks when she should not. But she is right, you have no choice, Robin. Hide your temper and bide your time until you can act decisively...or kiss your lands if not your life, goodbye.”

Katherine could see the troubled look on his face and she thought for the first time in her life, she actually felt sorry for him. Even if she didn’t like him, there was no denying she held sympathy for him.

He didn’t deserve this. And Katherine knew she would be hearing all about it from Marian once the men left. 

* * *

“I think he’s going to do something rash.” Marian said, sitting on her bed in the room the sisters shared. “I just have this feeling.”

Katherine was changing into her nightgown, a smirk on her face. “Is it because of the connection you both share?”

A pillow went flying to her face. “As if. He is just a fool.” 

This prompted a chuckle from her sister. “You’re right about that.” 

It was silent for a bit as the sisters got into their beds and thought over the events of the day. Marian thought about Robin’s return and the danger he would possibly be in as Katherine thought about her sister with worry and the time she had spent with Sir Guy.

Being reminded of that, her brown eyes suddenly narrowed at her sister’s blue ones, getting her attention. “What?” Marian asked.

“I still haven’t forgotten what you did to me at dinner, offering me up to Sir Guy as I did with you to Robin.” 

She rolled her eyes. “What was I to do? He wanted company and I thought you could handle it. Besides, it’s payback for doing the same to me back then.” Marian smirked. 

This caused Katherine to jolt up, laying on her elbow. “When father announced that he was thinking of having one of us betrothed to Robin, I thought you would be able to handle him better. Was I wrong in thinking so?”

Marian chuckled. “No, you were not wrong.” 

“Besides, I’ve never really liked him.” Katherine gave an annoyed look. 

“And why is that?” asked Marian, sitting up in her bed.

Was it the smug smile that would be on his face every time he looked at her? Maybe his dry sense of humor which didn’t appeal to her? Or maybe, just maybe, because of the fact that every time he looked at Marian, there was no denying that spark in his eyes. 

The look of absolute joy and love she could only imagine someone would feel once they found the one: The person who was made for them. 

Katherine knew right away that person wasn’t her, and she didn’t mind. At least not until all Marian would talk about was Robin or when he started joining them in the activities they would do. 

It made the feeling of not belonging grow more and more. All she had known was her place by her sister and father’s side. And now, with Robin coming into the picture, Katherine had begun to question where she belonged. And then Robin ended up leaving for the crusades, leaving Marian in a state of worry and despair. It was hard watching her sister’s heartbreak day in and day out, waiting for the return of the man she loved, but he hadn’t come back. 

“Katherine?” Marian asked, causing her sister to break free from her thoughts. 

“Because he is who he is. And because he hurt you when he left.” Katherine answered, reaching out to take her sister’s hand in hers. “But since he is your fool, I will help support you, even when you try to hide your feelings for him.” 

She gasped, letting go of her hands. This caused Katherine to chuckle before Marian started joining in. 

“How dare you.”

“No, how dare you.”

It was silent for a bit before they spoke again. “How did it go with Sir Guy?” Marian asked. “I didn’t stay long, but it looked as if the both of you were getting along well.”

Katherine shrugged, not thinking too much about it. “We spent the time asking each other questions about the other and then enjoyed the feast. Nothing more.”

“So, no thoughts or opinions on what kind of person he is?” 

She looked confused. “Should there be? Besides working for the sheriff and doing his dirty work, there isn’t much else to say. I was only getting to know him thanks to you.” Katherine reminded her sister sharply. But yet, she began to recall that brief glimpse of vulnerability from him, that look that made her want to reach out and comfort him. She had never expected such a side from him of all people. 

“Very well.” Marian said, laying back down on her bed. 

Katherine followed suit. “Good night, sister.”

“Good night, sister.”

Marian blew the candle out. 

  
  



	2. The Things One Does for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is now an Outlaw, dragging the sisters into the middle of his war with the Sheriff. Guy pays Katherine a visit.

**CHAPTER 2 - Things One Does for Love**

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Robin had become an outlaw after choosing to free the prisoners and declared going against the Sheriff. Katherine could tell Marian wasn’t taking it well, not happy with him choosing this kind of life both out of worry for him and for the fact it would be harder for them to be together. 

And what made it worse? Robin had ended up getting captured by the sheriff in no time flat not a day after his escape. “ _He really is an idiot.”_ Katherine thought to herself. 

Even with Much coming here to ask them for help in freeing Robin, the family could do nothing for him. “He should have listened to our father. What did Robin think was going to happen going against the sheriff?” she barked at him.

Much looked down. “I know my ladyship.”

“Now he is an outlaw.” Marian said, rolling her eyes. “And not a very impressive one.” 

“That is-” Much yelled, before the sisters gave him a look. “Forgive me. That- That is not fair. He is most impressive.”

Katherine had to hold back a chuckle. “He is caught after just one day. Am I supposed to be impressed?” 

Much narrowed his eyes at her. “He gave himself up to save tongues.” 

“Tongues?” Marian questioned.

“In Locksley. The sheriff was cutting out people’s tongues until somebody told him where Robin was.” Edward, Marian and Katherine exchanged looks with each other. “I hate the sheriff.” He stood up, looking them dead in the eye. “And I hate you if you aren’t going to help Robin.”

Edward rose from his chair, causing Much to stop at the door. “Young man. I will speak in court of course, but your master has doomed himself. Resign yourself.” 

Much paused before turning to look at them deeply, looking specifically at Marian. “In the Holy Lands, my master had dreams. He spoke your name.” 

Edward turned to look at her as Katherine looked down, feeling terrible. It seemed Robin cared for her sister as much as she did for him. There must be something she could do for them. Something that wouldn’t involve her getting caught and having her family suffer the consequences. 

“Good night.” Much said, leaving the family to think about what they were doing. 

* * *

Later on that same night, the sister’s were greeted by the unexpected company from Guy of Gisborne of all people. They feared that maybe they had been spotted with Much here. 

A servant poured him a glass as Marian asked. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company, Sir Guy?”

“I wish to speak with your sister.” He replied awkwardly. 

Marian looked to Katherine who gave her a nod, indicating she would be okay alone. She went to give the two of them some privacy. 

When she did, Guy’s blue eyes landed on Katherine, an intense and intimidating look in his eye. Katherine had to keep herself from shuddering when they made eye contact, but she was surprised to find him quickly averting his eyes from hers. “I would be pleased if you would come and visit me at Locksley, now that it is mine.” 

“I would be honored.” She smiled, rather surprised he had come all this way to see her and request such a thing. They were only starting to get to know each other.

Setting down his cup on the fireplace mantle, he continued. “I have ambitions which are greater of course, you know that. But now, to have land once more in Gisborne name, my father would be proud.” 

Katherine smiled at him, pushing back her brown hair. “I am glad to hear that, Sir Guy.” She was wondering where he was getting at with this. 

“Some of my men, I know this for a fact used to laugh at my title: Guy of Gisborne when there was no Gisborne.” 

Katherine raised an eyebrow. “Are you turning Locksley into Gisborne?”

“Yes, actually.” He paused, his blue eyes looking at her intensely once again. “I am intent on changing its name.” 

“If you think it will make a difference. ” She replied, not too worried about it. Besides, he would do what he wanted anyway and obviously he was determined to do so. 

He began walking towards her, getting close, which sent shivers down her back. “When a woman marries, she changes her name. It makes a difference.” 

“You do know you might run into trouble with Robin.” Katherine said, turning to finally face him. “He will surely fight you on such a change.” 

“He will die.” 

“If he is found guilty by law.”

Guy gave a brief smirk. “There is no trial, he will hang in the morning.” 

As Guy turned away from her, Katherine’s eyes briefly went wide with worry, knowing Marian wouldn’t like that news at all. And despite not liking Robin, she didn’t think he deserved to be killed for what he was doing. Even if it was going against the law. He was doing it for a noble cause in his own way.

“But what about the law? There must be a trial.” 

“Yes, but he is an OUTLAW.” Guy spat back. “You see, in these times the sheriff has made special provision. Outlaw’s are classed as enemies of war thus we can hold them without trial and execute them without trial.” 

Katherine looked down sadly, taking in his words. There was nothing that could be done. Guy noticed the frightened look in her eyes and went to reach out towards her until Edward came into the room. “I’m sorry, I was not expecting you.” Marian followed behind him, more than likely letting him know of his arrival. 

Guy quickly stopped, breaking eye contact with her and looking down. “Father, Marian.” Katherine cleared her throat before speaking. “Sir Guy and I were just talking.”

“I best be off. I hope to see you again.” He bowed his head and left the house. 

“It seems he is starting to take a liking to you.” Marian pointed out, causing Katherine to blush. 

“We’ve only just got acquainted with one another. Don’t think too much about it.” she retorted at her before giving a sympathetic look. She knew what she would have to say next would bother her sister, but she needed to know. “Robin’s in trouble.” 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Marian went to the castle to visit Robin and help rescue him before he was executed the next day. She spoke with him in private as the jailer left them alone at her request. 

“You are an utter fool.” quipped Marian, glaring at Robin. 

He sighed. “You said that already.”

“Oh, you listened? I also told you confronting the sheriff wouldn’t work, you didn’t listen to that.”

“I didn’t have much choice.”

Marian shook her head. “Oh, everything is a choice. Everything we do. Grow up.” she looked him up and down, judgingly. 

“I prevented unjust hangings.” Robin stated, getting close to her. “I protected people from my village.”

“Oh, that will make your death romantic.”

Robin sighed, rolling his eyes. “It would make it honorable.”

“Honorable? And what about the people you are so honorably protecting? Who will protect them when you’re dead?” This caused Robin to stop and think about what he was doing. Marian scoffed. “Uh, what is it with men and glory? Glory above sense and above reason.”

Robin smiled at her. “It is principle.”

“Principle is making a difference and you can’t do that if you’re dead. You could have stayed here in the first place instead of following your king to the Holy Lands if you cared so much about your precious people.” Her voice began to crack slightly, showing her true emotions underneath. The emotions which were hurt by his leaving. “But you didn’t. You chose war. You chose glory.” 

His face leaned in towards hers, giving her a deep and thoughtful look with a smile. “What is this about?”

Marian couldn’t look him in the eyes, too overcome by her own emotions. “It is about you saying that you care about the people of Locksley when the truth is, you ran off to battle thousands of miles away.” 

He was moved to see she still cared about him as deeply as he cared about her, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek and comfort her, but Marian hesitated to give in before pushing his hand away. She was still mad at him for leaving her behind. 

“You had something on your cheek.”

Marian composed herself again, turning to reach for the device she had brought with her hidden in a coin purse. “Right, this is what we do: Stand by the door, I’ll scream and in he comes. You strike him and run. I paid a man by the east gate. You’ll not be seen if you leave now before daywatch. Take these.” 

“I can’t go unseen.” Robin stated.

“Well, you cannot go seen.”

“I cannot let the sheriff win!”

“Have you not heard a single word I’ve said?” Marian exclaimed. 

Robin sighed. “Trust me, I have a plan.” He shrugged his shoulders at the look she gave him. “Well, half a plan.” Marian shook her head as he grinned. “I love it when you look at me in anger.”

Frustrated with him, she slapped the device into his hands, gritting her teeth. Suddenly, the door began to open as Robin quickly pivoted towards the door. They looked to see the jailer coming in before being knocked over the head. 

It was Much. “This is a rescue!” He grinned. “And we are undetected.”

As if on cue, the guards began to yell about the group of outlaws running about the castle. Marian played her part helping them escape as she helped the guards with the knocked out jailer. 

Katherine joined up with Marian looking around from a pillar as they watched the scene unfolded with Robin Hood and his merry men. She almost had to keep herself from bursting out with laughter at the sheriff’s uncharacteristic display, more than likely because Robin had an arrow pointed at him. 

The sisters watched as the sheriff yelled for the guards to capture him. Robin glided off one of the towers and Katherine rolled her eyes. 

Marian watched quietly, a smile on her face. 

Once the men had cleared the gate and Robin started to close it before rolling under it and escaping, he stood up and looked to Marian, sending her a kiss. She was taken back by the action, blue eyes wide in surprise. 

Katherine on the other hand rolled her eyes, seeing that smug smile on his face as he ran away with his men. “What a show-off.” She exclaimed. Both sisters turned away, giving him an annoyed look.

  
  



	3. Caught in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is accused of crimes he didn't commit as Marian and Katherine try to figure out who is really behind them. Guy and Katherine's friendship grows more.

**CHAPTER 3 - Caught in the Middle**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Katherine was beginning to notice that everyday proved to be a new experience in this cat-and-mouse game between the Sheriff and Robin. And the sisters just happened to be in the middle of it. 

The new story of the day was of Robin Hood going around killing innocent folks of every kind. An emergency meeting was called to order with the Sheriff and lords of the land, and Marian just happened to speak out about Guy’s plan of action, causing Edward and Katherine to apologize for it.

But the Sheriff believed her to be right. And it seemed Katherine’s friendship with Sir Guy of Gisborne was growing more as she stood outside the castle, coming to meet him and ask about his plans for catching Robin Hood. Marian started suggesting that Katherine use her growing friendship with him to get close and get information. 

And once again, she found herself stuck in the middle of everything. 

“Sir Guy.” She said, walking up to greet him with a warm smile. 

“Katherine.” He gave her a brief smile, acknowledging her. 

She looked to all the dogs howling and barking as men held them tight on a leash. “All these dogs to hunt down one man, I take it?”

“Yeah, it was my idea. The Master at Arms would have us do nothing.” he replied with arms crossed, looking at her. 

“At least we have someone like you, thinking ahead and willing to take action.” 

“He’s a little man promoted too far. Anyone would make a better Master at Arms.” 

“I believe you could handle the job well.” Katherine stated, causing him to give her a brief smile for her open belief in him. 

“Yes.”

There was a brief silence among them as they stood there smiling over the other. Guy was moved by her public display of kindness towards him, but tried to maintain his cold, hard reputation, not wanting to show any kind of emotion for too long. 

And despite not having much of an opinion on him yet, Katherine was just using her charming ways as requested by her sister. She had a way with people, but couldn’t help but feel there was something more to this man. Almost something she wanted to uncover. It intrigued her. 

“My father sent Marian and I here, by the way.” Katherine said, finally breaking the silence. “He thinks it is safer with a killer on the loose.” 

He turned to look at her. “You say a killer. You do not think it is Hood?”

She knew she would have to choose her words wisely by the look he was giving her. “Whoever it is, he thought it would be safer here in the castle.”

Guy looked as if he were hesitating with his response before he turned away from her. “No, that is not permitted.” 

Katherine looked down with worry. “Oh.”

Noticing the look on her face, he sighed, giving in. “I will talk to the sheriff.”

She looked back up to him with a bright smile on her face, feeling grateful. “Thank you Sir Guy.” 

He gave her a brief smile once more before walking away and to his post. “Alright, I want an alliance sweeping south through the forest. Let’s show the Master at Arms how to hunt down Robin Hood. With these dogs, he will run.” 

* * *

Katherine went around the corner and met her sister, giving her a nod that everything was going accordingly to plan. Marian nodded in acknowledgement. But she couldn’t deny the fact that something had happened between her and Sir Guy at that moment. It was as if she saw a glimpse of the warmth underneath his usual cold and callous self. 

Was she really seeing that, or was it just another front? 

Katherine didn’t think about it too much, focusing her attention back to her sister and their plan.

“Good, now we can help Robin with our position at the castle.” Marian whispered. “I believe he isn’t behind this, nor the Night Watchman for that matter.” She still hadn’t revealed to her sister that was the Night Watchman yet. In fact, she planned to keep it hidden from her, as she had been doing. 

“You think it’s someone here at the castle?” Katherine whispered, eyes wide.

She nodded, confirming her thoughts. “More than likely one of the sheriff’s plans to make Robin look bad in the eyes of the people. That way they lose hope and respect for him.”

Well, there was no denying that Sheriff Vaisey wouldn’t go to those extremes to get what he wanted. Ever since he replaced their father as sheriff, Nottingham and it’s people began to suffer for his wicked ways. He started taxing people ridiculously, especially just for the heck of it. 

The greed of one in a powerful position. Katherine would never understand it and was thankful their father was never that way. 

“But thanks to my intervention by directing Sir Guy’s attention towards you, and your ever wonderful people skills, we can figure out exactly what they are up to.” Katherine gave her a smile. 

The two sisters stopped chatting as they heard two guards coming around the corner to be at their sides at all times. Now that they had a plan in motion, it was time to get to work and have everything play out. 

* * *

Marian and Katherine walked through the doors of the castle to find a maid cleaning cups outside. The women exchanged smiles and nods with each other before the sound of an arrow being fired was heard. The maid screamed out in pain, having been shot. 

“Guards!” Marian exclaimed, as the ones currently with her went to see the woman. Many others followed suit, sounding the bell. 

Katherine looked up to see a figure across the way in the tower, covered in armour taking their leave. She questioned if they were the one responsible. “Marian, there was someone at that tower.”

Her sister looked across the way, but they were already gone. 

“Lady Marian, Lady Katherine.” The Master at Arms came rushing in. “Come with me, please.”

“How could this have happened?” Marian asked. “I thought you had the castle locked down.”

“You must get back to your room, it is not safe here.” He ushered them off as both sisters gave him a look. 

Katherine turned to whisper to her sister. “I think you were right about it being someone here.”

“Just who is the question.”

“Do you think it’s him, the Master at Arms?”

“I’m not sure what to think right now.”

“I think that man is incompetent.” 

They hurried back to their room as news around the castle began to spread of servants getting shot with arrows and being killed. Katherine thought it best to snoop around the castle some more and what better way, then to be beside the sheriff. He was guarded and it was their safest bet to figure out what was going on.

Marian and Katherine stood in the hall with him, pouring drinks as Guy came into the room, clearly frustrated by everything happening. “What is going on here?” he roared. “Three people have been killed under your nose!”

“Well, that is unfortunate.” The Master at Arms replied vaguely. 

“It’s incompetent.” Katherine grinned at this, noticing he agreed with her views on the man as well.

“And what have you achieved? You found some food, the reminiscence of a picnic, but Robin Hood? No-”

“At least I found something, which is more than could be said for you.”

The two men started yelling over each other, arguing. The sheriff was clearly starting to get annoyed with it. “SHUT UP!” he yelled, silencing them immediately. “A couple of women. Grow up.”

The sheriff began to walk towards the sisters as Marian handed him a glass and Katherine handed Guy one. “Forgive me,” Marian started to speak, “All these killings, they are attributed to Robin Hood, but what proof is there? There were no witnesses. How could he have moved about the castle unchallenged by your guards?” This granted a look from the Master at Arms. “And you yourself must have been there moments before the maid was killed.”

“That I cannot recall.”

Katherine spoke up beside Guy. “I agree with my sister, it is most suspicious for you to be there in the knick of time. And from one point of the view, the killings have been useful, no? Giving you the chance to shine?”

This prompted a look from Guy who glared at the Master at Arms. Both Katherine and Marian walked away.

The sheriff went to the Master at Arms side, whispering. “Did they see you?”

“They are guessing, my lord. They are just girls.” he waved it off. 

“Katherine!” She was stopped in her tracks by Guy catching up with her. Marian looked to her sister with a smile before continuing on to give them privacy. Guy nodded for the guards by her side to go away. 

“Sir Guy.” 

“Is what you say true?” he asked.

“What? That I believe the Master at Arms has something to do with all the killings and that he’s just trying to hide his position in all of it to outshine you? Absolutely.” 

Guy let out a breathy chuckle at her honesty. At least she agreed with him. She seemed to be the only person so far who did. Katherine put a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at it in surprise. “I believe you in, Sir Guy. You’re doing everything you can.” 

He was taken back by her touch and absolute belief in him. It was something he had never experienced before and Guy found himself enjoying it. “Do you still feel safe here in the castle if you believe he is behind it?”

He almost wanted to ask her to accompany him at Locksley Manor, but knew that would be highly inappropriate. 

“My sister is here and she and my father are adamant about us staying at the castle. I cannot leave.” She told him. 

Guy nodded, understanding how much she cared for her sister and father. “Just stay safe. Try to keep to your rooms at all times.”

Katherine was moved by his concern for her. “We will.”

* * *

It was night time and everyone inside the castle was fast asleep. Marian and Katherine had been assigned separate rooms, something they had not been accustomed to in a long time since they used to live at the castle. 

Katherine was woken by footsteps and the door suddenly opened to her room. She was surprised to see Robin Hood running across to her side of the bed, putting a finger to his mouth indicating for her to keep quiet. Just then, a guard stormed in as she glared at them. 

“I’m sorry, milady.” the Guard apologised, leaving and closing the door. 

Robin pulled back the covers and looked at her with a smile. Katherine just glared at him. “You’ve come to the wrong room. My sister’s room is down the hall.”

“Katherine...still not happy to see me I take it?” he grinned. 

She wanted to slap that grin off his face, covering herself with the sheets. It was indecent to be in this situation, much less with him of all people, but she was used to him trying to sneak into their room at night to visit Marian. “Never. What are you doing here?” she sneered.

“I’ve come to find out information on who’s soiling my name.” 

Katherine rolled her eyes, scoffing. Of course he was concerned with his reputation, but she honestly couldn’t blame him. “Marian and I believe that the Master at Arms, De Fourtnoy, is behind it.”

“And your reasoning?”

She sighed, frustrated with him. “Do you want my help or not? Take it or leave it.” Robin began to listen. “He was conveniently there when the maid was killed and with a murder on the loose, it consolidates his position. Everything is going accordingly to plan for him.”

“Well, I plan to change this situation.” 

Brown eyes narrowed at him. “Just don’t get yourself killed. Marian would be most upset and I don’t wish to see her hurt again.”

Robin’s eyes widened at her before a smile came to his face. “Thanks for your help, Katherine.” 

She began to roll back over into her bed. “Get out of here before I call the guards on you. Marian’s room should be on the right side of the hall.” He chuckled at this before making his escape through a secret passageway. 

* * *

**NETTLESTONE VILLAGE**

After receiving her visit from Robin, Marian had made her way to Nettlestone Village the next day. She had told Katherine that she was going back home to collect things for Robin and asked her sister to stay at the castle. 

Katherine obliged, but found it odd nonetheless. 

Marian dressed up in her garb as the Night watchman and watched as the Sheriff and Guy talked among the townspeople. She caught the form of a soldier grabbing a bow and arrow and quickly making off. 

She began to run after him, but was suddenly stopped by Robin Hood. “What do you think you’re doing?” he yelled, obviously not knowing who she really was. He thrashed her around as she tried to stop him. “You’re killing innocent people. What kind of man are you?”

Marian saw there was no way out of his grasp and began to take off her cloak and mask, revealing herself to him. 

Robin immediately jumped back in surprise, realizing what he had done. “Marian!”

The other merry men began to run in and stopped, just as surprised to see her. “You’re the Night Watchman?” Much asked.

“There is no time for this. I know who’s trying to kill the sheriff. It’s Joe.” 

Green eyes went wide. “Joe Lacey?” Robin asked.

Marian, Robin and the Merry Men began to run after him, trying to stop him. It ended up with them all pointing arrows at each other, ready to fire. 

“Joe, put the bow down.” Robin said.

He looked at him sadly. “You let me do this, Robin.”

“Why did you kill them, Joe?”

The guard cried, glaring. “My Ruth, she worked all her life in the castle. When she laid dying, where was the sheriff? Did he come visit? Did he send food? No sent Jodirick because we hadn’t paid our taxes. He put us out and she died like a dog sick on the street. And now, so will he.”

“You kill that sheriff, Prince John will send another one.” Robin stated. “And the people of that village will be tortured because a sheriff died there.”

Joe sighed. “It’s just me then.” He noticed the looks they were giving him. “What? Am I the only man in Nottingham who can say what he likes and do what he likes?”

Robin sighed, annoyed he was missing the point. “Matthew, the millers boy!”

“That was an accident. The Sheriff moved.”

“And the sheriff moved the next day when you killed 3 more stable boys and washerwomen.”

Joe was beginning to panic, feeling remorse for his actions, but still strong with the need to kill the man. He looked back at the sheriff who was running for his horse. “The Sheriff's leaving. Let me do this terrible thing, Robin.” 

He shook his head. “No.” Marian began to join Robin’s side, aiming their bows at him. “Put it down. I will shoot you.” 

Joe turned and aimed at the sheriff just as Robin and Marian fired at him, both men falling to the ground. Joe rolled down the hill and onto the ground right at someone’s feet. He looked over and chuckled. “I did it, I shot the Sheriff.”

“No,” the Sheriff said, “you shot the deputy.” Joe looked in shock at his failure. “My lookalike.” 

Robin, Marian and Much watched from a distance as they saw Gisborne making his way over to the sheriff’s side, sword at the ready as he stabbed him. 

“Poor Joe.” Marian said sadly. “I understand his grief. But why did he kill so many?”

“He didn’t.” Robin replied. 

“Who did?” 

“Let’s go.” Much said as they began to run off. Robin stayed behind, watching as the Master at Arms met up with the sheriff, thinking back to what Katherine had told him. 

He made his way to meetup with the sheriff, sneaking into his carriage, confronting him on having the Master at Arms kill others just to give him a bad name before the sheriff kicked him from the carriage. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

There was a knock at the door as Katherine went to answer, surprised to see Guy at her door. He had a smirk on his face, excited to tell her the wonderful news. He walked into the room as she closed the door. “You were right, about De Fourtnoy.” 

“Really?” 

“The Sheriff found he was the one behind the killings. He has appointed me the new Master at Arms.” Guy declared proudly, puffing out his chest. 

“That’s great!” Katherine cheered. “See, you’re already on your way to becoming a better Master at Arms!”

He grabbed her hands, taking her by surprise. It was silent between them for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes. Katherine felt her heart starting to race a little, more than likely from panic at the sudden action. Her breath had caught in her throat. 

“It is all thanks to you.” he said, causing her to get lost in the deep look in his blue eyes.

“M-Me?” she managed to say, taken by surprise. “I only told you what I thought to be the truth.” 

He smiled, rubbing his hand with his gloved fingers, daring to take the risk to show his emotions. “What I mean is your belief in me.”

“Oh.” Katherine replied, seeing something new in his eyes as he looked at her differently. 

“Thank you, Katherine. I hope we continue to become good friends.” he emphasised, letting go of her hands. 

“As do I, Sir Guy.” She smiled. He opened the door and left the room, causing her to finally let out the breath she was holding. She didn’t know that Guy was on the other side of the door, catching his breath as well. 

Katherine started to question what just happened between them.

* * *

**NETTLESTONE VILLAGE**

Marian and Robin were walking around the village after he returned. “Can I ask you a question?” He looked at her. “Why do they call you the Night Watchman when you come out in the day?”

“I don’t normally.” Marian replied. “You know I can’t be seen. And I did not choose the name.”

Robin scoffed. “Oh, anyway, you do not need to do it anymore. Day or night.” 

“Now that you’re here you mean?”

Robin chuckled at this. “Yes.”

Marian returned the chuckle before stopping to explain herself. “My father had my sister and I taught to fight. He wanted us to have choices in the world, and I choose to help the poor. You are not about to stop me doing that.” 

“But do your father and sister know what you’re doing?” he raised his eyebrows at her. 

She knew she had been caught, clearing her throat. “My father thinks I do embroidery and I usually tell Katherine I’m just going somewhere real quick.” 

Robin started to laugh, finding her response amusing. And to think Katherine of all people didn’t catch onto her sister’s shenanigans, especially when they were constantly together. Much less Marian not telling her sister of her secret identity. 

He looked over to Much before looking back to Marian. “Give me a moment, I have a mill to open.”

She nodded as he walked off with his merry men to help the townspeople. The townspeople were overjoyed with Robin, taking him into hugs. Much went to join Marian by her side. 

“He has to have the glory, doesn’t he?” she asked him, watching Robin with a smile.

“Glory?” Much exclaimed, giving a face. “Nah. I think he just wants to be loved.” 

Much and Marian exchanged knowing looks with each other as her eyes landed back on Robin. He glanced over to her, both exchanging smiles. There was no worry with that, Robin was loved by both of them, especially Marian, even if she wouldn’t say it. 


	4. The Fury of Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite her sister's warnings, Marian finds out the hard way that her actions have consequences when going against the sheriff. Katherine helps at the castle as Guy begins to realize he desires her as much as he desires his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I need to work on being more descriptive with my writing so this a shot at that. Let me know how I did. :)
> 
> And I finally made some cover art for this story! I noticed the error in it, but figured it's already too late to go back and fix it. Darn.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left comments so far. I enjoy the support and I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

**CHAPTER 4 - The Fury of Women**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The sisters stood behind their father in the room full of nobles attending the usual meeting with the Sheriff. News of the pestilence brought worry around every corner in England, causing families to fear the worst. Towns were boarded up to wait it out until they died off or the pestilence miraculously disappeared. 

“Good news,” the Sheriff announced, walking down the stairs and into the great hall. “Good news from the village of Clun. No new outbreaks for a fortnight. The pestilence, whatever it was, is gone.”

“Then we can lift the quarantine. Feed the survivors?” Edward asked.

Vaisey gave a dry chuckle. “The people of Clun, they are grubby people. The great unwashed. Low on taxes, high on moaning. The quarantine remains.”

“They must be fed. They will die!” Marian barked, daring to speak out. 

“Marian…” Katherine whispered, nudging her sister to stop her before she made the sheriff angry. The last thing they needed was getting on his bad side. 

Vaisey’s eyes landed on Marian, deciding to take the time to explain the situation to her. “Ah! Sweet. My dear, you have to understand.These are incapable people. They do not look after themselves. We must not, we cannot... nanny them.”

“But how can they look after themselves if we will not allow them to leave their village?” Marian pointed out. The room was silent with tension as the nobles watched the bickering between them. 

“I agree. This is a conundrum. Another conundrum is this: Whom do I tax? To pay for the food...for the hopeless of Clun? Hm? Do I rob from Peter to pay for Paul? Simpler to keep the quarantine in place and then after one or two weeks, we say that the village has been... cleansed. I may house my garrison there.”

She gripped the back of the chair as her knuckles became white. “You cannot let healthy people die! It is barbaric! If it became known…”

The Sheriff let out a chuckle, eyes narrowed. This caused Katherine to gulp noticing the fury in his eyes. “Interesting, hm? This fire in your belly. Is this reason talking? Or is it frustration? Frustration at being... How old now and still a maiden?” 

Marian looked down, knowing he was trying to attack her. And it worked. Even when he glanced at Katherine, adding her to the fire in their disagreement. 

“Be more like your sister. She knows her place.” Katherine felt the stab in her chest. The sheriff knew exactly how to strike her - _and she let him_. “Excuse me. I have other business.”

The noblemen rose from their seats as the meeting adjourned. The sisters were still frozen in their places from the sheriff’s cold attacks, staring at each other, an unspeakable message passing between them. 

Edward cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. “Katherine, Marian…”

“Yes, father.” Katherine spoke, pulling her sister along with. She knew that look in Marain’s eyes — the stubborn one that when faced with a challenge, refused to back down. She was planning something, and Katherine knew it would be trouble for them all if she didn’t stop her now. “I know that look. What are you thinking?” she whispered so their father couldn’t hear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Marian scoffed, looking among the cobblestone walls of the castle.

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing is not a good idea. You know what will happen if you go against the sheriff and if you’re caught?” 

Marian stopped, turning to face her sister with a smile. “I’m not going to do anything. I promise.” Her sister gave a look believing otherwise. “Katherine, I promise!” 

Katherine readily bought the lie, smiling at her “Okay. I believe you.” Katherine just couldn’t help but be the mother hen of the family since their mother passed. 

Taking it upon herself to help her family and be a sisterly, but motherly figure for Marian. Letting her sister live out her dreams and enjoy being betrothed to the man she loved. Katherine would always be there for her sister supporting her through all the joy and the tears. 

She believed Marian knew better than to put them, especially herself, in danger.

* * *

**CLUN VILLAGE**

The sky was angry and a certain chill was in the air, but it didn’t seem to bother Marian who was lost in her thoughts, apologizing to her sister for the deceit and forming a plan to get inside the village past the guards. 

The gate to the village was still barricaded, guards standing to attention outside, not allowing anyone in or out. This was going to be a challenge, but one Marian believed she could handle well. 

A guard walked up to greet her. “ Lady Marian!”

“Good day.” She smiled politely. 

“What can I do for you?” the Guard asked. 

“I need five minutes in the village.”

“Ah. That I cannot do.”

“Please…” Marian begged.

“I cannot.” The guard shook his head, standing his ground. 

“Please…” she pleaded, desperately. He would have to give in sooner or later. 

“No!”

Marian sighed, her tone of voice sharpening. “Step aside, I have business in the village.”

“There is a quarantine, you know that. Pestilence.”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his persistent behavior to believe such a lie. “The pestilence is long gone, you know that. And if you don't you are a fool.”

“Sheriff's orders.”

She could care less about the sheriff and his so-called orders. She was going to get in there and help the people one way or another. She couldn’t let this injustice happen. “I am the daughter of the old Sheriff and I am ordering you to step aside. The people in here are starving.”

Guards began to surround her, searching the cart. They pull back the cover and find buckets of bread rolls, knowing straight away what she was up to. Marian swallowed, awaiting what they would have to say about it. 

“If the Sheriff knew your game, he'd have your guts for garters.”

She decided to continue pleading. Hopefully they could see reason and look past their orders. “The pestilence is gone. These people need food.”

“Oh, nice pie. How about a nice kiss to go with it? What do you say, Milady?” the guard chuckled, putting his hand on her wrist. 

Marian pulled away from his touch, disgusted. “Don't you touch me!”

An arrow landed on a roll of bread. Their attention is diverted to the one who fired it. Marian see’s Robin and Roy coming towards them on horseback and her heart flutters from the joy at seeing him again despite her eye roll. 

“Everybody still, if you please.” Robin said, causing Marian to sigh. He got off his horse carrying what appeared to be a baby in his other arm. It cried, confirming it. “Having a little trouble?”

“Nothing I cannot resolve myself, thank you.” She retorted, giving him a look. 

“Sword.” He began to collect the swords from the guards.

Marian began to explain the situation to him. “The village has been starved. The disease has gone, but the Sheriff has not lifted the quarantine. He wants the village for accommodation.”

“Roy, tie them.” Robin ordered, making his way to Marian who avoided looking at him. It took every ounce of strength to keep herself from slapping that sly grin off his face. 

“And what was your plan? To sweet-talk the guards?” Robin tutted. “Bad idea.”

“Oh, and you have a better one?”

As if she had to ask. Arrows with bread rolls at the end were fired into village, almost like they were falling from the sky by the grace of God himself. The villagers began to run after it, taking as much as they could to feed their families. “Look! It's bread. Quick, everyone! Run, run! Come on! Quickly, quickly!”

“Bless you, Robin Hood!” they cried out.

Marian stood off behind them with the child cradled in her arms, wondering just where Robin had gotten it from. Surely he wasn’t taking babies as well? “That is a waste of arrows.” She pointed out to Roy and Robin. 

“No!” Robin chuckled.

“You could simply throw the food.” she suggested, thinking it was a more efficient way than wasting arrows. 

“We could...but where would be the fun in that?” Robin suddenly gasped out in pain with an arrow penetrating his upper arm. This got the attention of his companions.

“Robin?!” Marian exclaimed, jumping into action. 

“Get up! Come on, let's get out of here.” Roy said as Robin pulled the arrow out. Guards were coming their way on horses.

“Robin, let me help you.” Marian said.

“No! Feeding the poor is foolish but understandable. Helping me is a hanging offence. Give me the baby.This is no sport for a woman.” He didn’t want to put her in any more danger than she was already putting herself in. 

Marian handed him back the child, finally asking the question that had been on her mind. “More than it is for a child? Is he yours?”

“Robin!” Roy said, getting his attention on the guards.

“Split up.” He told them. 

“But-” Roy insisted.

“No buts.” Robin reprimanded him. 

Marian split from them as the men rode off on their horses with the guards on their tails. They made it into the forest and decided to take cover in the branches of a tree. Robin clutched the baby close to him, watching the guards ride past them, causing them to give a sigh of relief. Robin and Roy waited for a little, taking in the sounds of the forest. The dirt tickling the outlaw's nose.

“Robin?” Marian’s voice was heard. She walked up to them as Roy got out and looked to her with surprise. “Don’t just stand there.” 

Robin handed the baby to Marian as he crawled out from where he hid. It was dangerous to stay where they were for too long. The best bet was getting somewhere they could be safe, and someplace Marian could address Robin’s wound. 

They arrived at a village and Marian went to greet the redhead woman who was surprised to see them. “Do you know me?” 

“Lady Marian.” she bowed her head in respect. 

“No. You have not seen me, understand?”

“As you wish.” the woman replied. 

“Can you help me?” Marian glanced over to Robin holding the baby. 

The woman let them into her cottage, setting up a crib for the child and providing them with anything they needed. Robin and Marian sat on the bed as she grabbed a needle and thread, getting ready to stitch his wound. 

“This needle is thick and blunt. Are you prepared?” she asked him. 

Robin grinned. “It's the way you sell it.”

“You'll need to take off your shirt.”

He made no fuss, taking off his green tunic. Marian glanced, noticing a nasty wound on his side. “Saracen attack on the King. Caught us unawares. To this day, I do not know how.” Robin explained. 

“Is this why you returned?” After waiting for him to return for five years, she had to know why he suddenly came home now instead of sooner, even if it wasn’t for her. 

Robin’s eyes softened looking at her. “The stitching became infected. I took a fever. And when I awoke, the King had gone south and left orders for me to return to fully recover.”

“So you return and take instantly to the woods?” Marian retorted coldly, taking the washcloth and dabbing at his wound, causing Robin to cry out in pain. “It must be clean or you will take another fever.”

The grin returned to his face, loving the fury from her. It showed she still cared for him, even now. “So... you never told me. When I was in the Holy Land, you must have had suitors?” He dreamed of her constantly while away hoping she was still waiting for him as he was for her. It was wrong to keep her waiting so long, he knew that. 

Marian stuck the needle and thread into his skin, feeling offended by his question. It prompted another yelp from him. “I must have.” she shrugged. 

“Well, it is surprising you are not married.”

“It is. And yet, when one considers that marriage requires a man, perhaps not.” Her blue eyes pierced his like winter air, causing his heart to jump. She was angry and had every right to be. “A word of advice. Your charms, such as they are, ceased working on me at least five years ago.” She wanted to make sure he understood that- and herself for that matter. 

“A challenge?” He grinned.

“A statement.” she retorted before poking him with the needle to rid his face of the stupid grin. “That hurt?” Marian quipped.

“Yes!” It should have been obvious. 

“Good. Just tying off.” Marian replied coolly, closing the wound. 

She didn’t notice the deep, loving look Robin was giving her. HIs Marian, despite her coldness towards him, was taking care of his wounds. “Kiss it better?” He asked. 

With a yank of the threads at his wounds and another cry of pain, Marian looked back into his eyes. “Done.” She wasn’t going to deal with his childish ways. 

The redhead woman came back into the cottage, noticing she had interrupted the moment. She was carrying a tray of more supplies. “Sorry! I heard crying.This is the milk and cheese for the mother.” She indicated towards Marian. 

“This is not our child.” 

The woman excused herself, just going off assumptions. Robin looked to her sadly before he heard Much’s voice off in the distance calling out to him. “Stay here.” He told Marain, leaving her alone in the room with the child.

Hearing the piercing whining from the child, she went over and took it from it’s crib, holding the little one in her arms. Marian suddenly felt a feeling come over her, thinking back to what the woman had said. She’d be lying if she didn’t admit to thinking of having such a thing happen when Robin and her would officially marry. 

Greeting her loving husband as he returned home. They embrace their child and Robin’s sweet lips kissing hers just like he had done many times. The fact she could call him her husband -- but it was a dream that died off in the five years. Marian began to accept it not happening. Instead, she spent that time helping to feed the poor at night, replacing those dreams with the reality at hand. 

Robin came back to see the scene he had wished for all his life play out before him. A longing look on his face. He craved this kind with her as much as she did with him. He finally willed himself to speak after a silent moment. “Can you take the baby?”

“Me?” Marian questioned, looking in shock at him and child. 

“Its mother lives in Knighton.”

“What, because I am a woman?” she snapped back. Typical men and their expectations. 

Robin sighed at her stubbornness. “Because I have to go. My men are here.”

“The call of the wild.” Marian mocked. 

This caused Robin to finally question her on the elephant in the room. “Marian... why is it that everything you say to me sounds like a criticism? You’re starting to sound like your sister, and even I don’t know why she’s never been fond of me.”

“I do not know. I suppose these are the lives we have chosen. Always different directions.” Marian said solemnly. Would they ever connect like they used to? 

“And yours is the better direction?”

“I work within the system. It is the only way.”

Robin scoffed, calling her out for her hypocrisy. “Not at night. You dress up as... Who is it? The Nightwatchman.”

“I do not taunt the Sheriff. I do not publicly flout his decisions.” Her words were fierce, criticising his way of going about things, which seemed to be her main problem with him. 

“OK, so today, at Clun?”

Marian sighed, rolling her eyes. “That was different. It was an emergency.”

“And you were wonderful.” Robin smiled at her. “You were bold and...I wish there were more emergencies.”

Marian shook her head, thinking he was making fun of her. “Is it all a big joke to you?”

“Is it all so serious to you?”

“Forgive me for being careful.” She spat back, her eyes like daggers and words like acid.“But so far nobody has had their tongue cut out because of me! Take your baby.”

She handed the child back to him, making her way outside the door. Her blood was boiling right now, yelling at him for being such a fool. How dare she treat his wounds and he ends up speaking to her like that in return. Marian got onto her horse and moved the reins as it began to take off. 

Marian was beginning to agree with her sister more everyday so far in the fact that he was an idiot. Or maybe it was because she was hurt over waiting so long for his return only to have him choose the life of an outlaw instead of being with her.

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

“Father, it’s Marian.” Katherine announced, hearing the hooves of the horse and the racking of the cart hitting the cobblestone ground. 

Edward and Katherine come out to greet her with grim faces. The father shook his head at her in disappointment. Marian was about to ask what was going on until Guy walked outside and she saw a glimpse of the sheriff inside.

Marian skin went cold. Everyone was in the dining area, a bowl of fruit presented to the sheriff who sat at the table. Guy leaned against the fireplace while Edward and Katherine stood beside each other. All eyes were on Marian as the room filled with the familiar tension once again.

“Rumors abound. The pestilence is over.” The sheriff spoke, raising his eyebrows. 

“It is over.” Marian quipped.

“No, no, my dear, that was between you and me and the Council of Nobles. You see, now we have a problem. Either I say you were wrong, you made a mistake and leave the quarantine in place...

She interrupted, standing her ground. “I was not wrong.” 

The sheriff continued, knowing he would win this one. “Or I say you were right, lift the quarantine, let the layabouts live, and then look for somewhere else to house my garrison.”

“Then say I was right.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her ridiculous answer. “No, you see, there's always a catch. In politics, there 's always a deal. If I were to say that you were right, then I would lose face. Well, that can't happen, hm? We must have authority. So, I'll have to punish you. For your outspokenness.”

Katherine had to hold back her gasp, bringing her hand to her mouth. 

The sheriff got up from his seat, going around the table to where Marian was standing by the wall. 

“Punish me?” she asked. 

He walked up to her, whispering into her ear. Marian dared not look into his eyes despite her will to do what was right. “I do not listen to suggestions that you were consorting with Robin Hood. That would be unforgivable.”

“What punishment?” a fear began to sound in her voice. 

The sheriff walked to the door, turning to grin at her. “Oh, don't worry, nothing personal. Just politics. It would have to hurt, though.”

“What punishment?” Marian cried out this time. 

The sheriff left without answering her. Guy nodded to Katherine who returned it before exiting the door. Edward looked to his daughter with fear for what would happen to her. When Marian glanced at her sister, she could see the betrayal and knowing look in her eyes. 

She knew Katherine was right, but Marian did what she thought to be right. She now knew she was the only one in her family with the guts to do stand up to the sheriff. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

They were sent to the castle immediately for Marian to receive her punishment. She came out of the doors all dressed in white, ready to receive her verdict with dignity. Edward and Katherine stood off to the side, watching her with worry at what the sheriff would do.

“Marian…” Edward fearfully said.

“Long and flowing. Sweet.” The sheriff chuckled as Guy glanced to Katherine, understanding how hard this must be to watch her sister go through this. Marian stood up next to the noose looking to the crowd. “We cannot have challenges to our authority. The law… applies to everybody. Even the privileged.” 

He nodded as a guard took her hair, pulling it back and cutting it with the blade. Marian cried silently, feeling the blade cut each strand with a pull. This was what would happen if she stood up to the sheriff, trying to do what was right. Even with her position, she would be punished. 

Marian was all alone in this. 

“Ahh. Wasted beauty. Humiliation. Sometimes so much better than execution.” The Sheriff declared with glee. 

Her throat constricted and her lungs tightened as she fought back from sobbing in front of everyone. Even if the sheriff was making a fool of her, Marian was going to continue standing tall. 

The guard let go of her hair and Marian kept her head high, walking away from her shameful spot despite her tears blurring her way. She blinked them away, walking up to her father and silently standing by his side as the sheriff wanted her to. The crowd dispersed, seeing today’s festivities over. 

“Let’s go home.” Edward said, trying to calm her down. Katherine would have put a comforting hand around her sister or taken her into a hug, but she knew Marian would be persistent to hang on to what little dignity she had left.

The family began to walk away before their attention was diverted. “Katherine.” Guy called out to her. She glanced at him before telling her father to continue on with her sister. Marian needed to rest. 

“Sir Guy.” She bowed her head. 

He seemed just as awkward as she currently was, his blue eyes diverting around the place. “I’m sorry about Marian, but you know she had to be punished.”

“Of course.” Katherine nodded, pushing back her long brown hair with a small smile. “You were just doing your jobs.” Even if she didn’t like what happened to her sister, she tried to warn her of what would happen if she did something against the sheriff. 

Even though it was an act of humiliation, at least she got off easier than most. Her hair would grow back soon. 

Guy was relieved at her words, clearing his throat to change the awkward subject. “I- I was wondering if you could attend tonight’s feast with me?” He asked, just wanting to spend more time in her company. She was like a shining light in his presence that he wished to bask in. 

The smile remained on her lips, overjoyed at his offer, but her mind was currently still on her sister. Not sure how he would react, she had to choose her words carefully as always. “I’m honored, but my sister needs me.”

He reached out for his wrist, both surprised by the action. Brown and blue eyes met, that strange sensation coming over them again before Guy released her. “I must protest. Your father can look after her.”

Seeing he wouldn’t give up easily, she gave in. “I suppose you’re right. I’ll stay for the night and return back home tomorrow then.” 

He briefly smiled in relief. “Good.”

* * *

Katherine was woken from her chambers the next morning at request of the sheriff. He didn’t want her to miss the private execution he had planned. A guard escorted her out of her room and she stood next to the sheriff. 

He looked to her with glee. “Ah, Katherine. Just in time to see what’s in store for today.”

She remained calm despite feeling sick to her stomach. The last thing she wanted to see was anyone being executed and this one came as a complete surprise to her. The sheriff was getting more twisted in his ways. 

“Mother!” Roy shouted, escorted by a group of guards. 

They brought the woman out and began to put a bag over her head. “Ah, no bag.” The Sheriff said.

“You’ll rot in hell for this!” 

“Really?” the Sheriff replied sarcastically. “Just for this? Huh.” 

They began to put the noose around the woman’s neck, but someone else in the crowd of guards caught Katherine’s attention. It was Robin. He briefly glanced at her and she had to remain calm, not giving the sheriff any suspicions that she knew him. He was followed by the rest of his merry men. 

“Mary, Mary's boy's contrary, time to see her swing." cheered the sheriff. 

Katherine glanced back at Guy before gasping at what was coming his way. “Guy!”

He was pulled back by the kitchen maid who had a knife held to his throat. “Murderers! I will kill you!” she shrieked. Everyone’s attention was directed at her. 

“Annie!” Guy shouted out, trying to bargain with her. 

“Do not move! You left him in the woods. You said he would be safe! You left him to die. Our son! Our baby!”

“Gisborne!” The sheriff tuted in disgust. 

He knocked the knife from her hand and then knocked the maid back into the way. Katherine began to see the fight break out in front of her as the guards had lost their hold on Robin and his men. Everyone began to fight each other as Katherine dodged, playing her part as a woman who couldn’t protect herself although it was quite the opposite. 

She glanced over to see Robin had gotten free. He could handle himself after all. And then she looked over to Guy who appeared to be struggling with the maid before he was pushed off her and kicked by one of Robin’s men who helped the maid up. 

He then went to free Mary from the noose. “To the horses!” Robin shouted.

The sheriff stopped them by putting the knife at Roy’s throat. “Locksley!” This got their attention as the gate’s opened. Katherine began to inch away from the wall and looked with surprise. “Why so much haste, my friend? Sorry to ruin your day, but if you leave he gets it. This is our old friend the dilemma calling.”

Robin aimed his arrow at him. “Master, you cannot give yourself up every five minutes.” Much yelled.

“Robin, no.” Roy said.

“Robin, yes.” The sheriff insisted.

“Let him go. Or we all die here today.”

Katherine glanced to Guy who had been knocked unconscious on the ground. She knew in this moment she could stop the sheriff. She could easily take him out despite all the guards, but she hesitated, taking in a shaky breath. 

“Oh, come along, Robin, we both of us know we've had this conversation many times, and we also know that you're not the killing kind. But me…” the sheriff grinned before being knocked back by Roy who got free from his grasp. 

“Run! For my mother For the baby!” Roy exclaimed, making his way towards the door, throwing his tag which Little John catched.

“No Roy!” his mother shrieked. 

He was cornered at the doors as the guards surrounded him. Katherine closed her eyes, not able to watch this play out as tears fell. “My name is Royston White. I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard!” He began to scream out in pain, cut down by the guards. 

Katherine opened her eyes and silently motioned for Robin to leave while he still could. There was nothing else they could do at this point. He shakily looked at her as the guards began to charge towards them. They ran out of the gate and away from the scene. 

It was now silent except for the loud clinking of the guard’s armour. Putting a hand on her chest, she let out the breath she had been holding in. Needing to regain herself, she put her mind in motion: Robin was safe. Marian was safe. Guy and the sheriff were knocked unconscious and would need help. She was going to have to be the one to do it. 

“Guards!” Katherine called, getting their attention as she went to Guy’s side. “Help me with the sheriff and Sir Guy - and get the sheriff’s physician at once!” She began to lightly pat his face, trying to wake him up. “Sir Guy. Sir Guy.”

It was no use. He was out cold. 

And just when she began to have many questions to ask him about what had just happened. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Making her way into the forest, Marian appeared on a horse with another horse carriage and driver. Robin’s eyes widened, noticing her short hair. Even after everything that happened, Marian couldn’t leave a woman and child in need. If anything, she learned to not directly challenge the sheriff as she did. 

She would have to be more discreet about her actions. 

"Your hair?” Robin questioned curiously. 

Marian looked away, not wishing to tell him the details. “It was a nuisance to wash.”

“Thank you, my Lady.” Annie said, taking her baby into her arms and stepping onto the horse with the other driver. 

“Lady Glasson is a good mistress, you will be well looked after. And Seth too.”

Annie thanked the men as well. “And you too. Thank you. From me but especially from…” she looked at her child. 

“Go. You have a long journey.” Marian said.

“One thing. We, um...Open it later.” Will said, handing her a bag. 

The horse began to take off with the cart behind it. It was best for Annie to leave town after everything that happened and start her new life with her child. 

Marian looked to Robin. “I am going... this way.” She pointed behind her. 

“I’m going…” He pointed to the opposite way in front of them. 

“Always different directions.” she chuckled sadly. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Blue eyes opened to see Katherine looking down at him with surprise and then a warm smile. Guy wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was happy to see her first thing waking up. “You’re awake, good.” he heard her soft voice say as he began to get up. It wasn’t a great idea as his head pounded in protest and he clutched it. “Woah, you shouldn’t get up yet.”

“W-What happened?” he asked, his mind was foggy as he tried to figure it out. 

Katherine bit her lip. “That’s something I would like to know as well. Nothing would strike fury like that from a kitchen maid unless it was something important to her.”

Guy furrowed his brows in confusion, before his mind recalled what happened. Annie, The knife at his throat. The fighting...and then the pain as everything went black. He suddenly hung his head in shame, avoiding her gaze. He didn’t want her to see him in such a way. 

Seeing the look on his face, she knew he didn’t want to speak about it. Whether from shame of the improper action now being known or something else, she didn’t know. She decided to ease the tension and break the silence in the empty room. “I understand you did what you had to do considering your reputation, but I don’t think differently of you. Granted, I am surprised, but I still think highly of you Sir Guy.” 

He finally looked up at her, mouth slightly open in relief. Just when he thought she couldn’t take him by surprise, she continued to dumbfound him. Her kindness. Her genuine words and understanding ways. Her seemingly unshakeable belief in him. Maybe he could disclose more of himself to her? 

“I will say though that you could have brought the baby to an orphanage instead of leaving it in the woods by itself.” Best to avoid invoking the fury of a woman. Katherine began to wonder if maybe Robin had come across it and that was how the maid found out. At least it would be in safe hands. 

“I-I wasn’t sure what to do.” Guy admitted, looking to her in earnest. 

She almost chuckled at the face he was giving her, looking like a lost puppy. Of course he didn’t know what to do. “Men usually don’t know how to deal with children. That’s why it’s best left up to the women.” Katherine finally let out her chuckle, bringing the washcloth up to his face. “At least you have me to help you now.” 

He looked at her with wide eyes before she finally realized what she had said, her eyes going equally wide. It was his turn to smirk, seeing how flustered she had become. “W-What I mean is I’m here now to help you through anything, like battle wounds or advice, not- um…children.”

As she looked away in embarrassment, Guy’s eyes softened. In that moment a thought briefly crossed his mind, trying to picture how Katherine would be as a wife- _his wife_. Looking over her lips, he imagined all the kisses they would share. What her lips would taste like. How she would look in her wedding gown. What their lives would be like as husband and wife.

He had never been able to see such a future possible for him before until Katherine entered his life. Now that he was thinking about it, he realized how much he wanted it. It was just as much as he craved power. 

Putting his hand on hers that remained cleaning away his wounds, her attention was brought back to him, looking into his blue eyes. She let out a shaky breath from his touch, making him glad to see he could move her just as she moved him. “Katherine…”

“Glad to see you finally awake Gisborne.” The moment was interrupted by the sheriff who walked into the room with some guards. Guy quickly pulled away from her as she did from him. 

Katherine gave a small bow. “I’ll be taking my leave Sir Guy and Lord Sheriff. It’s time I go home.”

She left without another word, feeling her heart still beating fast from her interaction. Still not able to explain what had just happened, Katherine directed her mind to focusing on getting home and checking her family. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Katherine had informed her family of what happened at the castle with Robin Hood and his men. Once alone, Marian had told her sister of what happened with her and Robin, feeling she was the only one who would understand her reasons for doing what she did despite not agreeing. 

They continued to talk amongst each other. 

“So I was right? Robin did find the child?”

Marian nodded. “We made sure Mother and child were sent off safely together.”

Katherine gave a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“Please be careful around Sir Guy. I’ve never trusted him before, but I definitely don’t trust him now after finding out such a thing. Only a rotten man would leave a defenseless baby to die in the woods.” A smile suddenly came to her face, thanking God Robin was there to save him.

“And you should be careful playing house with Robin.” Katherine pointed out, scolding her. “Remember he is an outlaw. Don’t let his pretty little eyes and stupid smile fool you in forgetting that.”

Marian rolled her eyes, brushing it off. She noticed the teasing tone in her voice. “I have no feelings for him anymore.”

“Whatever you say.” Katherine nodded, allowing her to believe the lie she told herself. Her sister was going to remain stubborn on the subject although her actions spoke different words. Grabbing a knife, she handed it to her. Marian looked at it with confusion. “Cut my hair.”

“Are you sure?”

She shrugged. “We’ll just use an excuse for it. After all, we are sisters.” Katherine couldn’t have Marian suffering with her short hair alone. She was going to be in this with her. The two sister’s exchanged a chuckle.

  
  



	5. Inflicted Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian's secret as the Nightwatchman is revealed, causing conflict upon her family. Katherine questions her relationship with Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post at least 2 chapters a week as I've written everything out in advance. It's my goal to upload them before every Wednesday. Thank you to everyone for the comments and support. 
> 
> This chapter is gonna be the start of some conflict resulting in actions that have been boiling up.

**CHAPTER 5 - Inflicted Wounds**

**TREETON MINE**

Hearing word about the troubles at the mines with the workers, Marian went on horseback in her disguise as the Nightwatchman and rode to help the people out by delivering food and supplies. They were currently holding a funeral for one of their fallen. 

“Father, I’ll avenge thee. Gisborne will pay!” the young man, Brooker exclaimed, standing around the grave with the others. Hearing the neigh of her horse, the people turn to look at her as Marian dropped them a sack. “Food parcels? You can’t give to us. Gisborne’s forbidden it. He has spies everywhere!”

She didn’t care too much about what Gisborne had to think or say on the matter. They needed food and the Nightwatchman was going to deliver to them. Marian began to ride off, rounding a corner before Gisborne stepped out with a sword, swiping it at the horse which stopped in its tracks, knocking her off. 

“Nothing like a tragedy to bring out the do-gooders.” Gisborne scoffed before asking. “Where is your leader? Where is Robin Hood?”

The Nightwatchman got up and grabbed the reins of her horse, silently looking at him with disgust although he couldn’t see from her covered face. There was no one she was telling him anything, especially about Robin. 

“Or are you alone? Does Robin Hood think himself too important to do his own mischief now?” Gisborne leaned forward, raising his ear as if waiting for them to respond. “Hmmm?”

Marian remained silent, wondering what he would do, if he was going to do anything. 

“A man of few words? No matter, I'm sure I will hear your voice when you plead for your life.” He swiped her wrist with his sword, causing her to pull back and grip her wrist. Gisborne looked surprised. “Not even an ‘Ouch’. "Ouch" costs nothing. Surely you could utter an "ouch".”

Marian knocked him back, taking this opportunity to get back onto her horse and make her getaway. Gisborne got back up, watching the Nightwatchman ride off, angry but satisfied he would find out exactly who they were now that he had marked them.

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Marian had snuck back through her window and into the room she shared with her sister. Luckily, Katherine was downstairs as she always was helping their father and the household staff with daily routines. 

She took off her Nightwatchman outfit and looked at the cut on her wrist. Dabbing it with a washcloth, Marian had her door opened, surprised to hear Sir Guy himself downstairs. 

“Sir Guy.” Edward said, greeting him at the door, letting him inside. 

“She is home?” He asked.

“Yes, come through.” 

Marian’s face went pale, wondering if he had followed her back here somehow? Did he find out her true identity already? No, he must be here for Katherine. That’s all it was, nothing more. She had to remain calm. 

“Marian! What happened?” Her sister’s voice appearing behind her from the closet made Marian jump in shock, clutching her racing heart. Katherine looked at her wrist. 

Edward had made his way up the stairs, looking to see the wound on her wrist as well. “You’re hurt?”

Marian shrugged it off as nothing, covering it up with a wrap quickly before they got a good look at it. “I caught it on a splinter on the door.”

“Let me see.” Both Katherine and her father said at the same time, causing Marian to hide it away from them. They were so similar in their constant concern for her. Sometimes it could be aggravating. 

“No, no. It’s nothing.” Marian looked to her sister, giving an agitated look. “It looks like Gisborne is here to see you.” 

Edward nodded. “Ah yes, come on. Both of you!” 

Marian rolled her eyes before covering herself in a robe. Both sister’s followed down the stairs after their father. They saw Guy standing at the fireplace with his back to them. He glanced behind him, hearing their steps to see Katherine with her now short hair which matched her sisters. “Your hair?” he questioned. 

“I decided to match with my sister.” Katherine answered with a smile, glancing at her. He cleared his throat, amazed she would be willing to do such a thing. It showed she truly cared for her sister. “To what do I owe the honor of your visit, Sir Guy?” 

“Today I am attending…” he paused, clearing his throat again, suddenly finding difficulty with words with her father and sister in the room. “I'm sure you would expect, as you yourself may also have the intention...But I thought, even so, that would not necessarily make my question redundant.”

Katherine almost wanted to giggle at how adorably flustered he was. This was a side she hadn’t seen him play out so much, at least when it was just the two of them. He always seemed so confident and unstoppable. She tried to help him with his words. “Attending?”

“The sheriff’s fair.” 

“Oh, that’s right.” She began to recall somewhere in the meetings the news of the annual fair happening soon. A big archery contest is happening. 

“So, what’s your answer?” He asked, afraid she was going to back out.

“Yes, but-” She went to her sister’s side, taking her hand into hers. “Can Marian attend with us? I feel she needs a change of scenery.” 

Marian looked to her with wide blue eyes, shaking her head. “I fear I wouldn't be good company. I'm tired.” She knew her sister was only trying to help her, but she didn’t want it. Especially after her current confrontation with Guy. 

At her refusal, Guy was afraid Katherine would find a way to decline going with him. Luckily, he had been prepared for this. “You're ashamed of your hair.” He said, looking to Marian. “But I thought of that. I have a gift for the two of you.” Knowing of the concern Katherine had for her sister, he thought it only right to help ease her with it. He pulled out a box containing two items. “It’s a shawl and a dress.”

Katherine gasped, moved by the action. “Sir Guy.”

Marian tried her best to give a warm smile, feeling offended that he thought she could be bought with gifts. “I didn't sleep well. That is all.”

“Are you declining my invitation?” Guy asked. His blue eyes narrowing at her. 

Katherine decided to ease the situation, seeing how stubborn her sister was going to be on the matter. “It’s okay. Marian doesn’t have to go if she doesn’t wish.”

Edward felt the need to step in and intervene, seeing how Guy was starting to get testy.  
“Marian is delicate. She has wounded…”

“Wounded?” 

“Pride!” Marian quickly covered her steps, noticing the look he was giving her. She couldn’t let him catch onto her. “Wounded pride. My hair. As you guessed. Thank you.”

Guy looked down, feeling ashamed for stating it when he knew how much it affected her and Katherine. The said sister put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you coming with us or not, Marian? I don’t want you feeling pressured into it. I’m just trying to help.”

“Yes, I will come.” 

Guy gave a sigh of relief, seeing how happy it made Katherine. “Good! It should be an interesting day.” He grabbed his coat and began to head for the door. “The Sheriff is convinced that he'll lure Robin Hood. He's put up a silver arrow as a prize.”

“Silver?” Edward questioned.

“Yeah, but it won't work. Hood is delegating his crimes to lackeys now. I confronted one this morning.” 

“An outlaw?” Katherine asked, eyes wide.

“Or a disguised villager. I'll find him. He is marked, I inflicted a wound to his arm.” Edward glanced at Marian, the two exchanging knowing looks as Katherine kept her smile on Guy. “I was being kind. I should have killed him.”

“I know you will find him.” Katherine replied, nodding to him. 

He offered her a brief smile. “Well, I'll send a coach for you then.” Marian’s attention was diverted back to Guy, offering him a smile along with her sister. “Good day, Milady.” He looked at Katherine with an earnest, deep look, causing her to bite her lip. 

“Sir Guy.” Edward said, opening the door for him.

He gave one final glance back to Katherine before their father shut the door. Edward sharply turned to look at his daughter and Katherine dropped her smile, turning to look at her sister in anger. Both so alike as always. Marian knew she wasn’t going to hear the end of this. “Marian…” Katherine started.

Their father was going to come down more on her than Katherine. “I think you owe us an explanation, young lady.” She huffed, turning to go upstairs and avoid this confrontation. “It was you, wasn't it?”

“There are people starving. People whose menfolk have died at the mine. Should we do nothing?”

Edward and Katherine began to follow after her. “What? You think you're Robin Hood now?” Marian closed the door, trying to avoid his confrontation and criticism about her ways. “Is that it? You're in competition with Robin?”

“Father-” Katherine began, trying to calm him down. She knew he wasn’t going to get through to Marian by simply confronting her. Marian was just like her when it came to confrontation: the both of them tended to avoid it. 

“This is no competition. I've been helping people far longer than him.” Marian quipped.

Edward didn’t hear Katherine, still stubborn in his ways with worry over his over daughter. “How much longer?”

“3 years!”

His eyes went wide with disappointment and betrayal. “I do not know you at all, do I?” Their father walked away, stomping downstairs. Katherine let out the breath she had been holding, feeling stuck in between the two of them. 

* * *

The carriage had arrived to pick up the sisters. Katherine was wearing the new dress Guy had gotten her. It was red with flowing long sleeves and gold trim, something that had definitely cost him a lot. 

Edward had walked up to the carriage, opening the door as Katherine stepped in first. Marian followed out wearing a white and gold dress along with the shawl she had received from Guy. She stopped to speak with her father. “Soon after Robin went to war, you remember I was ill?” Edward nodded. “Sarah the cook used to look after me along with Katherine. She was always so jolly and one day she didn't come. The physician who visited me told me her daughter was seriously ill and had been for a long time. So when you were asleep, I visited Sarah and I gave her daughter my medicine.” 

Katherine looked surprised, recalling she hadn’t even noticed her gone when it happened. Edward stood his ground. “Very noble, but if you are caught now…” 

“Sarah was shocked that I cared about her. And that's when I decided I could go to war too. I could go to war against poverty.” Katherine looked at her sister in amazement, seeing they both shared the same feelings about going to war over something. 

“Sir Edward, My Lady - Sir Guy is waiting.” The driver reminded them. 

They nodded before getting into the carriage, joining Katherine. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

The Knighton family stood at attendance as the crowd gathered in the middle of town. Guards stood at the sides and an archery target was set up at the end of the line. Marian fumbled with her outfit as Katherine and Edward stood tall and proud. 

“Stop fussing.” Katherine whispered to her. 

Sir Guy and the Sheriff made their way up the stairs to join their guests. Vaisey waved at the people with a smile as Guy’s eyes were focused on Katherine and how beautiful she looked in the dress he got her. “I don't know which is worse, wailing widows or prancing peasants. Can you see the man who you fought with?”

“Short and injured. Although the injury would be beneath his left sleeve. Perhaps I should order them all to remove their sleeves?” 

The sheriff reprimanded him. “Perhaps you should remember who it is that gives the orders.”

“Katherine.” Guy said, greeting her with the sheriff. 

“My lord.” She greeted them with a smile. 

“Lepers, Gisborne. Lepers.” The sheriff said, reminding him to be weary of women. 

Katherine kept the smile on her face despite feeling offended by what he just said. Guy narrowed his eyes at the sheriff, glancing back to her before following the sheriff. The family exchanged looks, following suit. 

Marian sat beside her father and another noble as Katherine sat with Guy. The sheriff began to address his speech to the crowd. “Thanks to the rogue element amongst you, I have been forced to introduce new security measures. The guilty object to security because the guilty have something to hide. So. I expect your full co-operation.” A guard put a sword to a man’s throat, pushing him to the stage. “No man shall wear a sleeve on his left arm.”

Marian looked in shock and Katherine remained calm, trying not to raise suspicion. She saw Guy lean forward as the man’s sleeve was ripped off, revealing nothing. He looked to the sheriff who looked equally unamused. All the other men began to roll up their sleeves, following orders. 

“Oh, and, er… do have a lovely fair. Thank you.” The sheriff took his seat. He began to point at a man, seeing a mark on his arm only to dismiss it since it wasn’t on his wrist. 

Edward glanced at Marian with worry who exchanged the same thoughts. Despite being worried for her sister, Katherine believed she would be safe, doing everything in her power to keep her out of danger. She was mad at her for not telling of her secret identity, thinking they shared in everything.

She would confront her about it later. But for now, they had to get out of this trap. 

The archers began to take their positions. The announcer called the first one up. “No sign of Robin Hood.” The sheriff muttered to Guy, something Katherine and her family listened in on. 

“He’s a coward.” Guy replied, prompting a look from Marian. 

“Your Michael the Red better be a winner. I don't want to have to give this silver arrow away.”

Guy looked at him with confusion. “But surely if my man wins then… the silver arrow will be mine.”

“If Robin Hood turns up and wins, I will hang him and keep the arrow.” Marian narrowed her eyes at this as Katherine’s eyes widened. “If he doesn't, and your man wins, he will return it.” 

“I see.” Guy said, a tone of disappointment in his voice. He was hoping to win the arrow himself and show off for Katherine. 

“Or I will hold you responsible.”

Feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders now, Guy knew he wasn’t going to win with this one at all. 

A servant came by, offering them fruits to snack on. Katherine and Marian both took an apple and began carving away at them. It was a game they shared with each other, finding different ways to carve an apple, seeing who could come up with the most creative piece. 

Guy took notice of this and leaned toward her. “They say the peel of an apple can predict who a woman will marry.”

Katherine didn’t take her eyes from it, but a smile and blush came to her cheeks. “How?”

“The curl of the peel represents the first letter of his name.” And she just happened to have carved a G into her apple. 

Her brown eyes went wide, finally looking up into his blue ones. “Oh. I-I’m just trying to make it into a horse.” Guy looked away, chuckling. 

“Our next archer is Michael the Red.”

Guy began to pat her wrist. “Ah, this will impress you.” When he pulled away his hand, he was surprised to see blood on his hand. Noticing the look of surprise on his face, she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea about her. 

She showed him her hand where she had happened to cut herself on accident. “Oh no, I cut myself. Ouch.” Marian and Edward glanced over, making sure she was safe. “I must have gotten it on my sleeve. It blends in with the red of the dress, I didn’t even notice.” 

No, she couldn’t be? The thoughts briefly passed Guy’s mind before he looked back to watch his archer take his shot. He hit on the mark, barely hitting a man walking into the target zone. He ran up to the Sheriff, coughing, clearly out of breath. “There’s-”

“I think he wants us to follow him.” The sheriff said.

“The mines.”

“The mines.” The sheriff repeated.

“R-Ro… Robin Hood.”

“Robin Hood.” The sheriff nodded. 

“Fire!”

“Robin Hood, mine, fire.” The sheriff’s eyes went wide, jumping from his seat. Soldiers! Soldiers!” He shouted. 

The tournament was stopped as Guy and the Sheriff rode off with soldiers to go take care of the Robin Hood problem. Katherine met up with her family, talking to them. “That was a close one.” Marian said, looking at her sister.

The family didn’t notice a young man had appeared to the tournament, glancing at them. Realizing that Katherine must be Guy’s woman, he knew where to point his bow and arrow at. He wanted revenge for Gisborne killing his father, and he was going to get it by killing the woman Gisborne loved. 

Luckily for him, a distraction was created to lure him and the sheriff away, giving him the perfect opportunity to enact his plan. 

Katherine left her family's side, going to wash her wound before it became infected. Walking down the hall, she was stopped by a sound. “Milady.” She turned with surprise to see a young man pointing an arrow at her. “It will be quick. I’m a good shot.”

She let out a shaky breath, not sure what brought this upon her. “Katherine!” Marian exclaimed, seeing the scene before her. She had gone to follow after her sister. The young man turned to point his arrow at her now. 

“No! Please don’t shoot her.” Katherine said, trying to get his attention back on her.

“Your father died at the mine, didn't he?” Marian asked him, knowing exactly who he was. She saw him as the Nightwatchman. 

He turned to her. “How do you know?” 

“It's difficult to explain.”

“But I know he must have loved you very much. Everybody knew how dangerous it was

to go down that mine.” 

“I told him not to.” He exclaimed, sobbing.

“He wanted to feed you. And your family.”

Brooker began to turn back to Katherine, aiming the arrow at her. “Her lover knew it wasn’t safe!”

Katherine looked to him with sympathy, finally catching onto what was happening. “Your father must have known too.” 

“I'm going to kill you. Make him suffer. Make him understand loss.” Brooker shouted. She surprisingly looked calm despite the fear raging inside her like a storm. 

“At the cost of your own life?” She asked, seeing the struggle and conflict in his eyes.

“It's what Gisborne deserves.”

Katherine swallowed, finally realizing how many enemies Guy had. Marian tried to inch towards him, but saw the danger it would present if she tried knocking him out. There had to be a way they could reach through to him without the need for violence. “Your mother will lose the man of her house twice. What about her suffering?” 

“I can't do nothing. Just stand and do nothing.”

“Well, if you want to hurt the Sheriff, win his silver arrow. You say you are a good shot. Win it. Use the silver, melt it down into coins. You could feed your family for months. Compensate all the miners ' widows. Or would you rather shoot an unarmed woman?” Katherine nodded at her sister, turning away from her and Brooker and trusting in him to do the right thing. She began to slowly walk away, holding her breath. It was a risk to take, but Katherine had to have faith. 

“Katherine.” Robin said, appearing before her. It surprised her that he looked to her with worry, eyeing Brooker. He wasn’t aiming at the boy so it must have meant he chose right. 

She narrowed her brown eyes at him. “Robin. I trust you will make sure this one wins the silver arrow.” Katherine continued to walk off down the hall as he looked to her with wide eyes. 

“Robin.” Brooker choked out, crying. “Help me.” Marian stood next to him, letting out a sigh of relief. She exchanged a look with Robin before they came up with a plan. 

Everyone took to their seats again, Marian sitting by Katherine this time as the Sheriff and Gisborne had not returned back yet. The sisters held hands, trying to comfort each other after the incident. 

“Will the next contestant please take his mark! The next contestant is Rowan, son of Dunne.” They saw the man in the green cloak take his place. Katherine looked to Marian, realizing how much taller the boy had gotten meaning Robin must have taken his place for him. He aimed the arrow and fired, hitting the mark unlike the other contesters. 

The crowd cheered and the Sheriff along with Gisborne had arrived back in the knick of time. “Bravo!” The Sheriff cheered. “Robin Hood!” 

“Seize him!” Gisborne shouted. 

Katherine and Marian exchanged looks, watching as Robin began to scurry off, hiding among the crowd. Two guards went up and grabbed him as Marian realized among them was Robin’s men. The guards pulled back the hood to reveal Brooker, causing Guy to roll his eyes. The sheriff smiled proudly before realizing it wasn’t him. 

Marian looked to her sister, sharing a smile as they realized Robin had gotten away. “Typical.” Katherine retorted. “Come on. We need to present him his arrow.” Marian picked up the pillow with the arrow on it as they walked to the front of the stage with everyone. 

“Champion of the Sheriff's Fair, and winner of the silver arrow, Rowan, son of Dunne.” Katherine and Marian handed him the arrow as Gisborne and the sheriff stood there, sulking in disapproval. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Marian and Katherine were getting ready for the night. As Marian brushed her hair, she looked to her sister, realizing how silent she was, which besides what the sheriff would have to say, was an oddity for Katherine. “Sister, are you okay?”

Katherine looked over to her, breaking from her trance. “I was just thinking about what happened today.” She turned to fully look at her sister, a sad smile on her face. “Gisborne seems to have a lot of enemies, doesn’t he?” Marian nodded, looking to the cut on her wrist which caused Katherine to swallow. “Being associated with him is not only going to put myself in danger, but my loved ones too. Today has already proven that.”

Marian looked up to her with confusion in her eyes. “What are you trying to say?”

Katherine was surprised by how hesitant she was to say it and the stabbing pain in her gut associated with it. “Maybe I should stop seeing him? End everything now before it starts to get too out of hand.” This also stemmed from the fact she was terrified of the sensations he was starting to arouse in her. “I’ve given you your edge in helping Robin, but after today, I am done.”

“Is it because you found out I’m the Nightwatchman or because you hate Robin as you always have?” Marian quipped, blue eyes narrowed. 

Katherine’s mouth was open with shock. In fact, despite how much she didn’t like Robin, he had truly surprised her at her very core today. She would almost dare to say a little of her dislike for him vanished briefly - _but only briefly._ The worry in his eyes for her was something she had never seen from him before. “Why didn’t you tell me about your secret identity? Every time you told me you were off to do something else, you lied to me! You lied to father!”

“I didn’t want to involve you. I can handle myself.” She spat. “I don’t need you constantly babying me, you’re not-” Marian paused, before continuing. “You’re not our mother!” 

Silent tears began to fall from Katherine’s eyes, noticing her sister had taken a blow at her where she knew it would hurt her the most. Marian felt bad, but she stubbornly wasn’t going to apologize. “Fine then. If that’s how you feel.” She turned her back on her and laid down. 

The sister’s knew they were stuck in a stalemate now. Both stubborn when it came to their feelings and the fact they didn’t like to address conflict, they knew they had hurt each other. Question was: When would they address what happened and fix it? 

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning of the taste of drama this story will have with these relationships. The next chapter is sure to have you holding your breath. ;)


	6. Running from your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conflict between the Knighton Family grows, leading the sisters to take drastic measures which could hinder their relationships with others. Throughout it, Katherine and Marian begin to realize things about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the start of one of the many conflicts present in the story. I don't wanna say anything more so I don't spoil it, but enjoy!

****

**CHAPTER 6 - Running from your heart**

**KNIGHTON HALL**

It was obvious there was tension between the two sisters today. The father had heard them arguing with each other last night. Katherine stayed inside the house, avoiding her sister. Marian did the same, going outside and deciding to work on her fighting moves. Her wrist was swollen, still affected by Gisborne’s cut. 

There was a knock at the door, taking Katherine away from her thoughts. Edward went to answer it only to see it was Sir Guy.  _ Who else would it be?  _ Katherine thought. Edward let him inside and Guy offered her a smile. She went to greet him, taking a seat in the living room. Katherine motioned for her father to leave them as he went to check on Marian. 

“Forgive me, I do not have as much time as I planned. I have a gift for you.” Guy said, handing her some jewels. He could tell she seemed off today. She was more silent and less expressive than usual. 

“Sir Guy, you bring too many gifts.” she replied, a small smile on her lips briefly. Katherine decided she was going to start letting him down easy, not so readily accepting his gifts or company as she had before. She wasn’t going to continue this charade anymore for her sister.

Guy was taken by surprise at her comment. “My mother used to say, if you have wronged somebody, or if they are upset, do not be proud of them. Offer them friendship for a second or a third time until they accept, and that is what I intend to do with you.” 

Katherine looked up, seeing the genuine look in his eyes which caused her heart to clutch in pain. Why did she suddenly feel so bad for planning to turn him down? She took in a breath, trying to keep her emotions under control. “Please, I do not need any gifts.” She replied, handing them back. 

The feeling of rejection washed over him like acid, tearing away at his very core. Had he done something to upset her? Is that why her usual bright demeanor was dimmed today? Guy let out a bitter chuckle. “No, you need a husband.” His cold blue eyes landed on her. 

Katherine looked away, feeling crushed by the blow he had just landed her.  _ As if I don’t already know that!  _ First Marian, and now him. It took everything in her power to keep the tears that threatened to rise up and fall from her eyes. 

Realizing the look in her eyes, Guy tried to explain his intentions to her. “This world is not safe for a woman alone. Outlaws…”

Was he trying to imply he wanted to marry her? Katherine briefly thought over the idea.  _ No, just no.  _ She couldn’t imagine herself married to him. It wouldn’t work out. He only liked her because she was leading him on for her sister. They didn’t even know anything about each other.

Watching how happy and in love Marian was with Robin day in and day out when they were younger, it hurt to watch, the loneliness eating away inside her. Katherine wondered if she would get anything like that of her own someday, someone who truly loved her for her -  _ looked at her the way Robin did toward Marian.  _

Would it be true with Guy of Gisborne? She didn’t want to be living a lie. 

“Thank you, but I can protect myself.” Katherine replied.

Guy scoffed at this, sensing the tension coming from her. He shook his head. “Even pilgrims. There’s an abbess at Nottingham half dead. I must tend to her.”

Katherine stood up. “Then I will not delay you.” 

He was surprised by her coldness, something he had never seen before. Guy was taken back by it, supposing it was best to leave. “Good day.” However, he wasn’t going to give up that easily. He had to show her that no matter how much she tried to push him away, he would never give up on her. “I will keep giving.”

Katherine stood there silently, watching as he left. Right when he closed the door she began to fall to her knees, letting out the tears she had been holding back. Not wanting to concern her family and have them see her in such a state, she rushed upstairs, closing the door behind her. 

A different mix of emotions were trying to drown her. She was hurt by her sister’s and Guy’s words, both seeming to know exactly where to hurt her equally. Katherine had fights with Marian plenty of times so it didn’t faze her as much as it did with Guy. Why was he being so persistent with her? He didn’t even know her-  _ truly know her _ . Being involved with him was dangerous and would bring nothing but pain.

Letting out sobs, she felt her heart ache, feeling terrible about being moved by the fact he wasn’t going to give up on her so easily. 

Edward went upstairs and knocked at the door, causing Katherine to stop her crying and wipe away at her tears furiously. Taking in a couple breaths to compose herself and deeming herself suitable, she opened the door. “Yes father?”

“Gisborne seemed angry. What did you say to him?”

“I tried to turn him down gently. I think he intends to marry me.” 

Edward gave her a look and Marian appeared behind him. She noticed her sister had been crying. “You could do worse.” He sighed.

“I’d rather be a nun or join the crusades like I originally planned.” Katherine said, glancing to her sister who was shocked she had admitted it outloud to their father. 

When Robin first left for the crusades, Katherine had told her sister of her wish to be a nun or join the crusades, feeling that she would never be able to marry. At first Marian thought nothing too much on it, but persuaded her sister to stay beside her because she needed her with Robin gone. But now...the reality of it hit her hard. It had to be because of her fight with her...and because Robin had returned back as well. Katherine no longer felt needed.

Edward looked to his eldest in shock, never expecting to hear such a thing from her. She was always the good child of them. “When is this willfulness going to stop?” He addressed his daughters. “Not to mention the other nonsense.”

Marian started to take her leave going downstairs. “What other nonsense?” she asked as Edward and Katherine followed after. 

“The Nightrider or whatever you call yourself.”

“I do not call myself anything. They say NightWatchman.”

“It is dangerous. It is foolish and I have forbidden it.” Edward stated, putting his foot down. 

Katherine dared not be a part of this, standing back and watching as Marian had told her to. “Father, I must do what I can. The poor cannot feed themselves. The children-”

“I forbid it!” He yelled at her. “Your hair was a warning. Next time you will hang.”

Marian glanced to her sister expecting her help, but saw Katherine standing there silently, letting her handle it on her own. “That is my problem.” she stated. 

“How can you be so selfish?” 

“It is my neck.” 

Edward looked to Marian with disappointment and hurt. “I am your father. This is my house, and-”

“You fear for your own necks! That is the truth.” She spat, addressing her father and sister.

“If you cannot obey me-”

“I cannot obey you.”

Katherine looked between her father and sister with concern. “Then you leave this house.” He told her. Marian began to make her way upstairs to pack her stuff. Edward turned to address Katherine now. “As for you, you will go to Nottingham and apologize to Sir Guy for your behavior earlier or you will follow with your sister.”

“Yes, father.”

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM GATE**

Katherine had hitched a ride with her sister. They were silent on the ride there, both not sure how to address their current situations. 

“Are you okay?” Marian suddenly asked, recalling her sister crying earlier. 

“Yes. How are you holding up?” Katherine asked. 

“The same as you.” 

Which meant not so great as they would like. A complete mess being forced to do things that went against how they felt or who they were. The life of being a woman: not allowed to fight and the only thing to look forward to was a marriage that could or could not be happy. 

The suppression began to linger over the sisters like a noose around their necks, both finding a common ground to be on. Marian was taken by surprise at what her sister had to say next. “I’ve decided to finally go through with being a nun.”

“What?” Marian said, almost stopping the horse before noticing the poor sitting in the banks outside the castle. Her eye was caught by Robin peaking through the crowd. She got off the horse and told her to stay as she began to give coins to the poor, creating a distraction for Robin and his men to get past into the town. 

Katherine noticed and rolled her eyes. Marian got back on her horse and they rode off together. “You should join me, sister.”

“I don’t know.” Marian said. She understood why her sister would feel such a way, practically being forced by their father now to please Gisborne and accept his marriage proposal just to stay in favor with the sheriff. Marian didn’t know how much trouble involving her sister with Gisborne would bring. 

Marian stopped the horse, seeing Robin standing before them. “That was impressive, thank you.” He smiled at her. 

“Seeing as you owe me one, can we talk?” 

“No. Master, our mission!” Much said, reminding Robin of their plan. 

“One minute.” Robin said. 

Katherine got off the horse, followed by Marian. She was going to stand alone and let the couple have their moment, but her sister grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her with them as they spoke in an alley. 

“Hey. Why am I being brought along?” Katherine barked, finding it very reminiscent of when they were younger and would play with Robin. 

“What mission?” Marian asked Robin, ignoring her sister’s outburst. 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Robin answered as they stopped in the middle of the alley, away from the eyes of the people and guards. Katherine looked down avoiding his gaze. “Do you have a problem?”

“More than I can say in one minute.” Marian stated, glancing to her sister who perked up. She knew Katherine would be against getting help from Robin of all people. “This life. This pretense. It’s driving my sister and I mad.” Marian turned to address her sister, venting to Robin. “Gisborne is sniffing around my sister like a little spaniel. Our father would have Katherine marry him for fear of guessing we are not holy-in-league with the sheriff.” 

Robin looked to Katherine who looked down once again, feeling ashamed. 

“As for the Nightwatchman, it is not enough for me, but it is too much for my father.” Marian glanced at her sister. “I’m not sure what you seem to make of it.” 

Noticing the shocked look on his face, Katherine spoke. “Yeah, we found out she is the Nightwatchman.”

Marian sighed, frustrated. “What I want, who I am, does not count.” She could tell her sister was trying hard to hold back tears, but Katherine wasn’t as strong as her. She felt the same as her sister, letting the silent tears fall from her face once more. She should be able to do more. “I’m sick of it all. We’ve decided to leave home.”

“To go...where?”

“I’ve decided to become a nun.” Katherine spoke, seeing the worry present in Robin’s eyes once again. This time it was addressed to both of them. “What about you, sister? Would you want to come with me?”

“That is unwise.” Robin told them, concerned. 

The sisters shook their heads. “I am sick of people, and it is always men, telling me what is wise and what is not!” Marian shouted at him, prompting a look of surprise from Katherine. She had never seen her yell at him like that before.

“Tell me what it is you want.”

“Help!” Marian choked out. Tears began to fall from her eyes, finally realizing what she had said, glancing to her sister and Robin. She had to get her feelings off her chest and addressed. “I want somebody to think for once about how they can help me. Help me to do what I want to do! What I think is wise!” 

They were interrupted by a whisper from Much. “Master.”

“I have to go.” Robin said, feeling bad for having to leave the sisters. 

Katherine sighed, putting an arm around her shoulder. “Of course you do.” She spat at him. “We have to go as well.”

Robin knew they were mad at him, but he couldn’t help it. “We will continue this conversation later. I’d like to help.”

Marian sighed. “No need. I’ve made my decision.” She took her sister’s hand into hers, deciding to join alongside her as a nun. Robin looked hurt before walking off. “I’m sorry for what I said to you, sister.” Katherine looked at her surprised. “You’re the only one who’s always been by my side, always looking out for me. The only one trying to help me because you understand what I’m going through. I never realized that before.”

Katherine wiped away her tears, taking her into a hug. “I’m sorry as well. It has never been my intention to replace mom, I just wanted to look after you and father and make sure you’re happy because I love you.” They both pulled away from the hug. “Are you sure you want to do this, Marian?”

“Are **_you_** sure you want to do this?” She asked her, making her stop and think for herself. 

Katherine could never imagine her life without her sister by her side. Everything she did was to keep her happy and safe, even flirting with Gisborne. And now that his feelings for her started to get serious with intentions of marriage in the air, Katherine was taken off guard, not sure what to do. She wasn’t even sure about her feelings for him, wondering if she would enjoy or dread such a marriage with him. 

And then there was Marian: her sister feeling just as suppressed and suffocated as her. Kicked from their own home by their father all because she chose to sneak around and help the poor. Despite knowing Marian could very well handle herself, Katherine knew she needed support and that was something she was always offering her sister, even when Robin left her behind for the crusades. 

She wasn’t going to leave her behind- not now. 

Katherine took her sister’s hand in hers, smiling. “We are in this together as always, sister.” It would be them against the world if it had to be. 

“Together.” Marian said, smiling back. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

“Ah, Gisborne.” The sheriff said as he walked through the doors and into the room. The sister’s stood beside each other as he glanced at them. “Katherine and Marian want to petition meeting the mother superior.” 

“What for?” He asked.

“Borrow a pound. What do you think?” The sheriff replied sarcastically, smirking. He knew how his second-in-command felt about Katherine and what a blow this would be. “To become nuns.” 

“Oh.” Gisborne said, a dejected look washing over him before his eyes landed on Katherine. “Really? A nun?” 

Katherine looked at him calmly while Marian answered for them. “Our father is displeased with us. In the abbey, I could learn obedience.”

“And I could help provide for my sister.” Katherine said, finally speaking up. 

“I’m sure there are other ways.” Guy mumbled, indicating his earlier offer to her. 

The sheriff sighed. “Go knock on her ladyship's door. She’s in the chapel. Tell the guards I sent you.”

The sisters nodded before walking off. Guy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration over this new predicament. Did Katherine really want to become a nun or was she just following after her sister like she usually did? He couldn’t tell. He thought he shared a connection with her. Didn’t she feel the same about him?

* * *

Walking into the chapel, the sisters saw the mother superior on her knees praying. They walked over to her as Katherine spoke. “Mother, forgive the intrusion. My sister and I have a request to make of you.”

“Speak quickly child.”

“It is a difficult matter.” Marian said.

“Quickly, or not at all.” The mother superior rushed.

“My sister and I would like to be novice’s in your order.” Katherine told her. 

The mother looked down. “Come to my abbey in a month and I will consider you then.”

Marian knew they couldn’t wait that long. “With respect, you are here today. Consider us now.”

The mother turned around and stood up to address Marian, smiling. “You are bold. Do you know who I am?”

Marian bowed, feeling ashamed. Katherine nugged her sister. “Forgive me, we are bold, it is why my sister and I do not belong here. It is stifling.” 

The mother superior chuckled. “You think an abbey is a place to be bold?”

“My sister and I think it is a place to breath.” Katherine said, taking a seat next to her. “My sister and I would like to be clear, probably staying for a year or two at the most. We wish to walk with the lord and dedicate our lives for him.”

“Forgive me. There’s something about the two of you. You’re unlikely novices.” 

“You’re an unlikely abess.” Katherine poked back, causing the mother superior to chuckle. 

“I can tell you both are spirited. You are definitely sisters.” A serious look passed over the mother superior’s face. “I could use that.”

* * *

Feeling the conversation went well with the mother superior, the sisters walked out of the doors of the chapel happily, ready to attend to their new life together. As they walked down the hall, they were surprised by Guy’s voice. “So, did she agree?”

Katherine glanced to her sister, motioning for her to continue on as she spoke with him. Marian obliged and left. “Yes.” 

Guy rolled his eyes, walking up towards her, arms crossed. “I’m surprised you had not mentioned this to me before.”

“I am sorry.” Katherine looked down before trying to face his intimidating gaze. It was clear he was angry. “It is something I’ve always desired.” 

Ever since she realized her sister was walking her own path with Robin, leaving her behind. What if she never found a husband? What if she ended up in a loveless marriage? It was something that scared her, something she couldn’t think of. So she saw her only two options for her destiny that at least gave her a little choice in her life: Join the crusades, which would be the harder route, or become a nun, which would be the easier one to take. 

Being of a scholar mind, Katherine loved to learn about anything she could get her hands on. Years ago she had visited an abbey when deciding to take her path in life. She had learned much from her visit there, but felt she wasn’t ready to go through all the stuff she would be giving away for that path. No marriage. No falling in love. A life of celibacy. Your life was dedicated to God every waking moment. No visiting her family. It only left her with few choices and that was when she realized that she wasn’t as trapped in her life as she thought. 

But now...Katherine was rethinking it. 

“Are you sure it isn’t because of your sister?” Guy asked, taking her away from her thoughts. 

Katherine ignored his question. “It is done.” She said, trying to stop him from having her back out of it. “We leave with the mother when her retinue comes. Tonight probably.” Guy continued to stare at her with narrowed eyes. “I must help my sister pack.”

She turned to leave before he stopped her, pulling her arm back. “I thought we were friends.” A shaky breath began to leave her lips, feeling the stinging sensation of guilt again. “I thought in time you would consider…”

Katherine began to feel her heart racing fast, questioning it’s intentions.  _ No, no, no. I- I can’t!  _ And despite how much she tried to ignore it, her heart was trying to wake her up to the fact that she had developed feelings for him. “What?” she managed to speak, acting dumb. 

“Marriage.” Guy said, looking to her with confusion. Katherine’s eyes went wide realizing he had finally asked her. His eyes began to soften. “T-That you would consider…”

“Perhaps I am not the marrying kind.” She replied bitterly. It was something she had always told herself anyway. 

“Yet you will be a bride of christ.” He snapped back, giving her a look. Would she really rather become a nun than be his wife? The confusion and hurt of the situation stung him.

Katherine cleared her throat, trying to fight against her emotions. “It was a difficult decision, I confess. I must go.” She said, leaving him alone in the hall. 

She made it by her sister's side before taking her into a hug, sobbing. Marian was left speechless. “Katherine, what happened?” Her blood was boiling, wanting to go hunt down Gisborne for hurting her. 

“I-I think I’ve developed feelings for him.” she told her sister, feeling like she couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Her heart ached so much. She knew she wanted to give into Gisborne, but felt bad if she did so, just as messed up as she felt turning him down.

Despite her surprise, Marian knew they couldn’t be seen in this state. She quickly helped her sister as they made their way back home to gather their things for the abbey. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

“You both are leaving?” Edward confronted his daughters when they returned. He wasn’t happy to hear the news that they decided to become nuns and Katherine turned down Guy’s marriage proposal. 

The sisters were upstairs packing their things. Marian didn’t know what to say to Katherine the whole ride home. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to develop feelings for such a terrible man, especially one forcing marriage upon her. It was obvious Katherine didn’t know how to feel. 

“We have an arrangement with the Abbess of Rufford.” Marian informed him, walking down the stairs. Katherine followed down after her sister. Her eyes were puffy from crying, avoiding her father’s gaze. Marian took her sister’s things, packing them onto the horse. 

“What would I have to do to persuade you both to stay?” Their father begged, worried for them.

“It is too late!” Marian declared. “We meet the abbess in the castle in an hour. She expects a retinue tonight.” 

“It is never too late between a father and his daughters!” Edward persisted. “What can I do?” Katherine stood outside, fumbling with the horse as she listened quietly. 

“Support us!” Marian told him, standing her ground for the both of them. “As the Nightwatchman, I want to do more, not less. Protect us from the Gisborne’s of this world. Accept us, the daughters you have, not the daughters you wanted.” 

“And if I cannot?”

“Then we go to meet the abbess.”

“Those are your terms?” Edward asked.

“Those are our terms. I’m sorry.”

Edward sighed. “The Nightwatchman may as well put a noose around our necks.”

Marian saw he had made his choice. “Goodbye.” 

“Wait.” Edward said, making her stop in her tracks. “If you feel that strongly…”

“You will support us?”

“I have no choice.” He offered a small smile. 

“Then we will stay. Is that okay with you sister?” Marian went outside, awaiting Katherine's answer in the matter. She finally looked her father in the eyes and nodded. 

Edward cleared his throat, addressing Katherine. “Gisborne came to see you just now. I sent him away.” 

Marian put an arm around her sister’s shoulder to help comfort her. “He will be back.”

“We will be strong.” Edward told them.

* * *

Marian went to greet her sister who was currently gardening to help with her nerves from the day. She brought a bowl along with her to help pick out herbs and decided to try asking her about her earlier decleration. 

“How are you holding up?” Marian asked.

Katherine sighed. “I’m not sure honestly. I don’t know how I feel.”

“Do you really think you’ve developed feelings for Gisborne? When did this happen?”

She shook her head. “I’m not really sure.” Katherine had to try and sort her feelings out. “I know I shouldn’t have feelings for him. In fact, he's a terrible person and just being involved with him is dangerous alone, but…” 

There was no mistaking those strange feelings she started to feel when he was around. At first, she wasn’t sure what to think of it. The mere thought scared her, but now- she knew it didn’t help ignoring it and acting like it wasn’t there. “There’s something more to him than meets the eye, or at least that he lets others see. I’ve seen it when it’s just the two of us alone. He acts differently with me. He’s softer, genuine and...it makes my heart jump with joy everytime I see him or hear his name. It hurt to treat him as cold as I did. I-I just want to be by his side.” Katherine let out a shaky breath. “Is this what it’s like falling in love?”

Of course she was asking Marian, all because she was in love with Robin. Despite how many times she tried to deny it right now, Marian knew what it was like to be in love with someone- and to have them return it back. If her sister had indeed developed feelings for Gisborne, she only wished her safety and happiness as Katherine did in return for her. The last thing Marian wanted was for her sister to be hurt as she was. “Yes.” 

“What should I do?” Katherine asked.

“Search your feelings, make sure that what you feel for him is true and that he feels the same in return.” She didn’t just want to be a wife to him without there being feelings. “That should be the first step. After that, you’ll know what to do.” The sisters exchanged smiles. 

As if testing Katherine in her feelings already, they heard the neigh of a horse with Gisborne rounding the corner. Katherine let out a shaky breath, offering him a smile as Marian stood beside her. 

“I will say I’m glad to see you there.” Guy said, getting off his horse. 

“As you say. Come in.” she said, following behind her sister as they walked into the house. Marian went to the table preparing the herbs, listening to them talk with each other. 

“When you said you would go to Rufford, I admit I was… disturbed.” Guy made a face, leaning against the wall to look at her. He didn’t want to lose her. 

Katherine cleared her throat, surprised. “Really? Have I ever given you the right to be...disturbed?”

“Well, I would like to earn that right.” He said, getting close to her, almost towering over her as she felt her heart begin to race. “And I’m glad I still have that chance.” Katherine was frozen in place watching him. “The so-called abbess was an imposter.”

“What?” Katherine asked, shocked.

“I came straight away. I told your father, did he not tell you?” Guy questioned with his arms crossed. 

Marian and Katherine exchanged looks before shaking their head. “No, I think he was being kind to us.” 

Guy nodded, understandingly. “There are other people who would like to be kind to you.” He said, grabbing her hand and taking it into his as he handed her another gift to show his affection. “If you let them.” He stated before letting go of her hands, causing her to feel cold from the loss of his touch. Katherine was speechless, watching Guy take his leave. 

Marian went to her sister's side. Katherine looked at the gift, realizing he was trying to tell her to trust him and to let him love her. She didn’t have to hang onto being that lonely girl who watched her sister falling in love, wishing for something like that of her own someday. Feeling like she would never be worthy of someone’s love. 

Guy was trying to reach out to her and give her what she wanted willingly. All she had to do was open her eyes, stop ignoring the feelings and embrace it. 

Edward came into the house, trying to catch his breath. “I saw him come in. I would have headed him off.”

Marian turned to confront their father with the truth of the Absess. “He told us.”

“It makes no difference.”

“Yes it does. We had nowhere to run. You did not need to agree to our terms.” 

Edward looked to his daughters with a smile. “I realized that the daughters I had were the daughters I wanted.” Both girls were moved, taking their father into a hug. The family stayed like that in the living room for a while, laying their differences to rest. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the start of some character development present in this story with Katherine realizing her feelings for Guy and Marian realizing how much her sister has sacrificed for her. It only continues to grow and develop from here, and I can't wait for you all to see what I have planned in store! 
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback to know how I'm doing. I'm always looking to improve. Thank you to everyone leaving comments. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	7. Divided Loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisborne presents Katherine with a necklace which causes a lot of trouble for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll this week with 3 chapters coming your way. Except the next one soon. 
> 
> This chapter is where everything truly begins for all our characters and I'm excited to finally reveal it. <3

****

**CHAPTER 7 - Divided Loyalties**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Katherine was surprised by the new gift Guy had presented her. She stood still with her sister and father watching uncomfortably as he put a long silver necklace with loops around her neck. The way he did so delicately sent chills down her back. 

“Do you like it?” His breath tickled her ear. 

“Yes, I do.” Katherine replied with a smile, letting out the breath she had been holding. 

“It’s silver. You have no need of gold or gaudy jewels.”

“Are you sure I can accept this?”

Guy paused, eyebrows raised in confusion. “Why not? Have I insulted you?” He started overthinking his gift. “You do not like it? It’s too plain, too simple. Take it off.”

“No, I like it. I will treasure it.” She didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. She truly did like it, but questioned how much it must have cost for him to get her such a beautiful thing. He didn’t need to keep buying gifts for her. 

Guy smiled at her. “It’s a gift of friendship.”

“And I am very grateful, but you do not have to keep spoiling me.” Katherine blushed. 

A guard walked up, interrupting them as Guy rolled his eyes going to greet them. “You asked for me, Sir.” 

“Cancel the guard for the consignment.” Guy told him. 

“No guards?”

“No guards. Guards will attract attention, and why would we want to attract attention to a chest full of silver driving through Sherwood Forest?”

“Yes sir.” He nodded his head. 

Guy stopped him, informing the guard of one last important detail. “And tell no one. No one, not even the guards themselves.”

Marian and Katherine overheard the details. One sister didn’t think too much about it, but the other thought the plans would be helpful to relay to a certain outlaw who would find it useful. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

“Sister, I’m going out.” Marian said.

Just telling from the look of her outfit, Katherine quickly assumed. “Nightwatchman stuff I take?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, be careful.” Katherine told her.

Just as Marian left, the front door to their house suddenly burst open and three men heavily cloaked started running in. Katherine quickly ran for the nearest weapon she could find and tried to fight them off, even as they went for her father. 

“You will not rob this house! Be gone!” Both Edward and Katherine yelled, making them run outside. Marian caught wind of the commotion from inside the barn, putting on her NightWatchman disguise fully before going out. 

One of the men punched Edward, knocking him to the ground. Katherine stepped in, grabbing the sword and fighting them off. Marian joins in as the sisters go against the three men together, defending their father.

“On your left!” Katherine shouts to her sister, punching one of the men out. Edward watches them proudly working in sync together, fighting the men off easily. 

Robin and his merry men come riding in, making everyone pause. “Stop!” The sisters looked up at him as one of the men gets up, taking off their mask. “What is going on?” asked Robin.

“Thank goodness you are here.” Tom turns to the sisters, glaring. “This is Robin Hood and you are in big trouble mate.” 

Allan-A-Dale walked up to the family. “I am so sorry.”

“These men were robbing my house.” Edward replied, panting. 

“Yes, we were robbing his house. That’s what we do.” Tom stated. “We’re trying to show the tall man what we can do.”

Allan yelled at his brother, slapping him over the head for being an idiot. “These people are our friends!” 

“Now you tell me. I thought they were-”

“You don’t think. You can’t think.”

Robin walked up to the family, making sure they were okay. “Are you hurt?”

“Only my pride.” Edward admitted while his two daughters stood next to him with concern. 

“Are these goonies really working for you?” Katherine asked, looking to Robin in disbelief. 

“Not for much longer. I promise.” Robin reassured her before walking up to the three men. “Apologize. Apologize for the disturbance, NOW!” This made Katherine feel a little assured with Robin. 

“Sorry.” Tom spoke softly. 

“Louder.” Robin told him.

“Sorry.”

Robin turned back to the Knighton’s. “I knew nothing about this. They will be punished, you have my word.” As Allan took the men away, Marian pulled Robin aside to speak with him in the barn. Katherine stood by her father’s side, making sure he was alright. Robin stopped in his tracks suddenly, noticing the familiar necklace around her neck. “Hold on. Katherine, where did you get that necklace?”

She looked down at her chest, grabbing the silver. “Why does it matter to you?” There was no way she was telling him, especially knowing he and Gisborne didn’t get along at all.

“Gisborne gave it to her.” Marian said, causing her sister to give her a look.

Robin’s eyes went wide. “I’ve seen that necklace around the neck of a young girl from Locksley. Her mother gave it to her as a wedding present.”

Katherine’s eyes narrowed at him. “Are you trying to insinuate he stole it?”

"Well, I can't imagine she gave it to him willingly." Robin retorted, causing anger to rise in Katherine even more. "But it's not like you stole from the poor girl yourself. And you seem to like it. It's certainly special to you." 

Katherine sighed, seeing he was going to continue on, thinking he was right in the matter. The two of them would just keep arguing back and forth, not getting anywhere. She glanced at Marian before taking it off. “Just take it already and leave, it’s what you’re good at doing after all.” She spat bitterly back at him before walking into the house. 

“I’m sorry for her behavior.” Edward said before going to chase her down. 

Marian sighed, pulling Robin along to the barn so she could finally speak to him. “Listen, there is a consignment of silver coming down the great north road. I was on my way to intercept it.” She informed him, taking off her mask and hood. 

“You?” He asked, a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Yes, me. It is unguarded so as not to attract attention. A simple cart.”

“And how do you know this?” 

“I overheard Guy speaking to a guard about it.” Marian sighed. “Look, I need to stay with my family. If you want it, you must hurry.”

“Thank you.” Robin said.

“And I’m sorry about my sister. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” 

“I’m guessing it’s Gisborne getting to her head.” He sighed. Either that or it was just from the fact she didn’t like Robin altogether. He still couldn’t figure out why she didn’t like him. 

“You could say that…” Marian sighed, rolling her eyes. She wasn’t sure how to feel about her sister admitting her feelings for Gisborne and if she told Robin of it, they would never hear the end of it.

“I’ll be off. Thank you again.” Robin said, running from the barn as he informed his friends of the new information. 

* * *

**NEXT DAY - KNIGHTON HALL**

Standing outside her window, Robin whistles for Marian. Being reminded of him doing the same thing when they were growing up brought a smile to her face, greeting him at the window. “What do you want?”

“To talk!”

“So talk.”

Robin begins to jump up onto the railings and climb the roof to meet her outside her window just like the prince charming she always imagined him to be. She stops him from making his way in, sitting on the window. “Ah, you can talk from there.”

“I’m sorry about yesterday. How’s your father?”

Marian doesn’t answer, curiously asking. “I hear your men are going to hang?”

“They are not my men.”

“They were your men last night.”

Robin sighed. “The sheriff is hanging them in my name, hoping I’ll turn up to rescue them. But my men think it’s a trap.” He paused before asking. “Has Katherine’s _good friend_ Guy of Gisborne said anything to her?”

Marian chuckled. “I think he was a little preoccupied, but I’ll ask her when I see her next. She is currently at the castle.”

“If I do not rescue them, then people will not think I can protect my men. Do I risk this all to save them?” Robin asked her, looking for her advice on this matter.

“You are a good man, Robin. Nothing will change that.” Not even her sister’s thoughts about him. Marian was surprised to find him leaning in to kiss her as she pulled away. “Nuh uh.” She chuckled. “That won’t help you make your decision.”

“It might!”

“It won’t!”

Marian watched happily as he jumped down from the roof and ran off. She felt bad for using her sister to get information for Robin, especially after Katherine began to realize her feelings for Gisborne, but Marian was just doing this to protect the man she loved. 

Surely Katherine could understand it, even if she didn’t like Robin. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Katherine had asked around for Guy and heard he was down below in the jail. She waited at the top of the stairs for him, trying to ignore the screams of terror and agony. She wanted to see him, feeling bad after her confrontation with Robin yesterday. 

She wasn’t sure what to tell him about the necklace situation, but didn’t believe a thing Robin had to say about it.

Guy walked up the stairs, surprised to see her there. “Katherine.”

“Sir Guy.” 

He looked to her neck dejectedly, noticing she was not wearing the necklace he gave her. “So, you did not like it after all?” Guy sighed. “The necklace.”

She glanced down before looking at him. “No, I do, It’s at home.” The last thing she wanted to do was lie to him, but Katherine knew she couldn’t exactly tell him the truth. It would put her sister in danger.

“You didn’t think to wear it?” 

“It is very precious to me. I do not want to lose it.”

Katherine turns her head, hearing the yelling and screaming from a man in the jail down below. Guy takes her arm, pulling her away from the area gently. “Come away from here. This is not for your ears.” 

“Who is it?” She asked, curiously. 

“You know the worst crime a man can commit?” 

“Murder?” Katherine questioned, innocently.

“Betrayal.” Guy answered, getting a nod of agreement from Katherine. “The sergeant swore his loyalty to me and then he stabbed me back. He has not admitted it yet, but he will.”

Brown eyes went wide. “Admit what? That he betrayed you?”

“We set a trap to flush out a spy. An unguarded cart. Someone told Robin Hood.” Katherine began to feel her skin go cold, wondering if maybe Marian had overheard the same conversation. 

“But what if it wasn’t him?” 

“The sergeant was the only one who knew. He was the only one I told.”

Even if he did betray him, it didn’t mean the man deserved a harsh punishment equivalent to death. “Please Sir Guy, do not do this.” she begged. 

“You understand loyalty? The importance of loyalty?”

“Yes I do.” Katherine was loyal to her family, and now Guy it seemed. But she questioned if she could continue being loyal to them without putting anyone in danger or betraying them. 

“So he must pay for his crime.”

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

Back at his village, Guy’s eyes narrow, spotting a familiar necklace around the neck of an even familiar girl. He quickly goes to interrogate her about it, having the guards grab her and bring her to him. “Where did you get this?”

“My mother gave it to me.” 

“And I took it from you. How did you get it back?” Guy gripped the necklace tight, starting to choke her. 

“Robin Hood gave it to me.”

He ripped it from her neck, feeling the bitterneess of betrayal. Realization eats away at him like acid, making his blood boil and his core feel like it has been torn apart. Katherine lied to him. She had been using him, and even worse: She was the one feeding information to his enemy, betraying him. How could he have been so easily fooled?

“Can I buy it from ya?” Lucky George asked, eating an apple beside him. 

“Keep it.” Guy said, throwing it to the man. “It means nothing to me.” He sighed, leaning against the carriage as he tried to process his emotions. The woman he had come to love didn’t feel the same about him. He felt like he had just taken a blow to the stomach, fighting to take in a breath. What was he going to do about this?

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

“I’ve been betrayed.” Guy informed the Sheriff as they stood outside the jail cell of one of Robin Hood’s men. 

“Again? Hmm?” The Sheriff asked, not even surprised. 

“Not again.” He hung his head. “I was wrong. My sergeant died an innocent man.”

Vaisey chuckled. “Well, I’m sure he was guilty of something.”

“It was Katherine.” Guy spoke softly, finding it hard to admit. The Sheriff finally looked up at him, intrigued. “I have the proof.”

“Katherine?? Well, well, well. Am I surprised? A clue: no. It’s always the girl. I told you. Lepers.” Guy looked down. “ Aw, you’re really hurt. Do you feel the metal of the knife twisting in your back? All the times she was smiling at you, really, _she was laughing at you_ . **_Betraying, despising you. Humiliating you._ ** And what do you want to do to her now? Go. And _enjoy it_.”

* * *

Marian and Katherine were at the castle watching the latest execution take place. The two sisters were surprised to see the Sheriff had already staged the whole thing, already executing them before Robin and his men could do anything

They turn to leave before finding the outlaw pulling them aside, addressing Katherine. “Gisborne knows you gave me the necklace. He knows you betrayed him, you are in great danger.”

“What?” Katherine exclaimed, fearfully. This was the last thing she wanted to have happening. A cold feeling began to creep down her back, dreading the fact Guy thought she betrayed him. 

“I will get it back for you. He’ll be leaving for Knighton Hall now.” Robin told her. 

Marian and Katherine exchanged looks. “Our father.”

“Wait for me.” 

“We can’t leave him.” Marian told him, panicked. 

“Katherine, Marian, you can not go home. It is too dangerous.” He urged them, trying his best to protect them. 

“He is weak already. He can not defend himself if-”

“Look at me, give me time. I will get you the necklace.” Robin assured them, running off. 

As the sisters turned, running off down the hallway, Katherine began to yell at her sister. “I didn’t want to take off that necklace for this reason alone, but no, Robin insisted.” She huffed. “Look at where it’s gotten us now listening to him.”

“Sister.”

“And you!” Katherine stopped in her tracks, glaring at her sister. “Did you overhear Gisborne’s plans about the chest and relay it to Robin? Tell me, honestly!”

Marian hesitated, the guilty look on her eyes evident enough. “Yes.”

Katherine shook her head, trying to wipe away her tears that threatened to fall from the fear and betrayal trying to choke her. It was already obvious at this point: If Katherine truly did have feelings for Gisborne, then she couldn’t be involved with her sister because anything she would have to say, Marian would only relay to Robin. She would only use her and Gisborne.

At this point it wasn’t like Katherine had a choice to back out now from seeing him. Marian and the feelings Katherine had developed for him assured that for her. So what was she to do? She was stuck, and it was all because of her sister and Robin. If only Marian had not told of the plans, and if only she kept the necklace despite Robin’s bickering.

“Do not speak to me right now. I’m not waiting on Robin to fix this mess. I am going home right now to protect our father and fix things with Gisborne.”

“Sister-”

“YOU WILL NOT STOP ME” Katherine yelled at her before getting onto her horse. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Edward and Guy are sitting down at the table in silence. The heavy tension in the air was obvious. Sir Edward of Knighton could tell Guy wasn’t happy with something. He was fearful, wondering what his daughters had provoked this time around. 

“What do you want?” Edward asked. 

Guy replied sarcastically. “Maybe some salt.” Hopefully it could help him burn away the wounds and feelings Katherine had inflicted upon him. 

“Where’s Katherine and Marian?” the father pondered, his eyes dodging Gisborne’s cold stare for too long. 

He chuckled, bitterly. “Good question.”

“If you’ve hurt them…If you’ve done anything to them…

Guy scoffed. “You’ll what?” Katherine bursts through the door followed by Marian. Both girls try to contain their fear, but to no luck, running up to the table where the men are. “Speak of the devil.”

“Sir Guy.” Katherine said, smiling at him. “We were not expecting you.”

“I know.” Guy said, not even giving her a look. It made both girls tense. “Sorry, I just popped in for a little chat. Where have you been?”

“At the hanging.” she replied, swallowing. She was fearing the inevitable, trying to anticipate his actions. 

“Can we get you something to drink?” Marian asked, trying to change the subject. 

“I don’t think so.” His glare finally landed on Katherine, causing her to shiver with fear and hurt. He raised from his seat, going towards her. “Show me your necklace.” 

Katherine wasn’t sure how to answer, frozen in her place. Her heart clutched, seeing the look in his blue eyes, the look of betrayal hidden behind them. He was hurt, and what was worse - _he thought she had betrayed him_. She wanted to reach out and reassure him, but knew it wouldn’t be the best move. 

Edward rises from his seat, noticing her fear. “If I may say something-” Guy turns to strike him, causing the girls to gasp before he looks back at Katherine. His stare was intimidating now. “Show me your necklace.” 

Katherine briefly glanced to her sister, wondering if she should just admit the truth right here and now. Would it make everything better? She had stood by her sister’s side forever and watched out for her, but was it really worth all of this? And yet, despite Guy’s current thoughts on her, Katherine couldn’t betray her sister.

“Has my sister committed a crime?” Marian asked, trying to divert his attention.

“Show me the necklace!” Guy said, keeping his eyes on Katherine. 

“Guy-”

He continued to insist, wanting to see the proof for himself. “Show me the necklace.” Katherine couldn’t be working against him, he didn’t want it to be true, but he had to have solid proof. The necklace was the only thing.

“I will not.” Katherine cried out, trying to stand her ground. She knew she didn’t have the necklace, but she still wanted to prove to Guy she didn’t betray him. “How can I be friends with somebody who demands proof of my innocence without stating my crime?”

“You betrayed me to Robin Hood.” His blue eyes that were once so soft towards her were now daggers. “You gave him the necklace, you told him of my plan, and now, you will pay the price!” 

Katherine glanced at her sister, wishing she could just tell him the truth. It was tearing her apart not to, divided by her loyalties to them. “I would never betray you. You have no proof.”

“And you have no necklace.” He pointed out bitterly. 

“It is upstairs.” Marian said, trying to stand up for her sister and fix the mess she started. 

“No it’s not.”

“It is in our bedchamber. I saw her put it away. I will fetch it for you.” Marian stated, trying to find a way to buy them time until Robin Hood arrived. 

“Don’t waste my time!” Guy barked, raising his voice. He wasn’t going to buy into this excuse. 

Katherine looked to him with pleading brown eyes. “Please...let me prove myself to you.” 

Guy stepped aside, giving her a chance to do so, hoping he was wrong about her. Marian followed her sister upstairs. Katherine begins to shuffle around the room, acting like she is looking for it. Marian flipped things over, moving furniture around, trying to make it look like Robin came in and robbed them. 

“This is what happens when Robin gets involved. Something bad always happens.” Katherine whispered to her, sighing in irritation over her sister’s lover. “I never should have gotten involved in your plans with him. It’s brought nothing but trouble.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would happen. I just-” Marian paused, sighing. “Robin should be back here soon.”

The two girls stopped talking, seeing Guy had walked upstairs and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, catching onto what they were doing. 

“Making it look like a robbery?” Guy asked, walking into the room and kicking stuff around. “Oh my, Robin Hood’s broken in and stole the necklace.” He stopped at Katherine, looking her down with disappointment. “I thought we were friends.”

“We are friends.” Katherine stated, fighting back sobs. 

“The only reason you paid me any attention was to feed information to my enemy.” He spat out. _It may have been true in the beginning, but...I didn’t expect to fall for you_

“It’s not true.” She said, giving him a loving look. It was time she told him the truth, taking the risk. “I’ve fallen for you, Guy of Gisborne.”

“Why persist with lies? You’re dead anyway.” He responded bitterly, trying to push away the surprise at her declaration. It was a lie. Katherine walked over to the window and Marian could see how torn up her sister was, feeling guilty, knowing it was her fault she was in this predicament. “You still don’t have the courage to tell me the truth.” Guy sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“The truth?” She paused, the sensation of her overflowing emotions restricting her throat. At this point there was nothing else to lose, letting the tears flow. “It’s like I already told you. The truth is...I never thought I would find someone like you.” This got his attention as he looked at her. “At first I wasn’t sure what to think about you, but as we warmed up to each other, I started to see a side to you that caught me by surprise. And if you really want to know the truth, then you should know that I-” Katherine paused seeing Robin hand her the necklace. 

“What?” Guy asked, realizing she had stopped. He was curious as to what she had to say. 

“I have something to show you.” Katherine turned around, showing him the necklace in her hands. 

Guy walked over to her, blue eyes wide. “That’s not possible.” It couldn’t be! He had seen the necklace around the girl’s neck. 

“Feel it.” She put it in his gloved leather hands. “It is real. As I’ve said, I would never betray you.”

He was dumbfounded, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry. I was wrong.” Guy looked up in shock and worry, realizing the grave error he has made. “Katherine, I told the sheriff that you betrayed us. 

“Tell him you’re mistaken.”

Marian began to walk towards the window, watching them silently as she glanced at Robin. The two of them exchanged worried looks, realizing the trouble they had gotten Katherine into. 

“He’s expecting news of your arrest.” 

“Show him the necklace.” Katherine pleaded. There must be something they could do to prove her loyalty. Now her neck was hanging on the line. 

“No necklace will persuade the sheriff. How could he trust you after this? I-I cannot protect you.” Guy choked out, fearful for her. All because of an assumption, he just put the woman he loved in grave danger. 

“You must, it is proof!” 

“Your sister has already defied the sheriff once. Suspicion will cling to you and your father as well. You must prove your loyalty beyond all doubt!”

“How?”

Guy lunged forward, grabbing her shoulders. It was the only way this could work. He felt bad for putting her in this situation and wanted to protect her. “Marry me.” Marian and Robin look surprised. “It’s the only way. As Lady Gisborne, I could protect you. What do you say?”

Katherine was left breathless and speechless, trying to process it all. “This is all so fast. You leave me no time to think. A moment ago you thought me a traitor and now you want to marry me?”

“Is it so difficult to prove your loyalty?” Guy asked her with panic. 

“No, I am loyal but-” 

“But what?”

Katherine struggled to speak. She was still trying to explore her feelings for him. In fact, she thought she had all the time in the world, but now… she had to make a choice. “Yes. I will marry you.” She said, bringing a hand to touch his cheek. “I will marry you the day King Richard returns to England.”

That should hopefully give her enough time to process through her feelings, but keep herself and her family safe. It was the only compromise she could come up with. Marian looked to her sister in shock, both exchanging looks with each other. 

Guy let out a sigh of relief before leaning in to give her a kiss, but Katherine pulled away, shocked by the action. “Shall we go downstairs and tell father the good news?”

He closed his eyes, realizing he was rushing ahead in his emotions. “Yes. I have an apology to make.”

The couple left to go downstairs as Marian looked outside the window at Robin. “What have I done?” She exclaimed shaikly. 

“Marian, it wasn’t your fault.”

“But wasn’t it? I was the one who told my sister to get close to him just so she can feed us information. I was the one who betrayed their plans.”

“And I was the one who took the necklace back.” 

Marian sighed. “We are both to blame.” She knew Katherine had feelings for Gisborne, but she didn’t look ready to marry him yet. And now she had no choice. Marian had ended up leading her sister into a corner, and she feared what would result from it.


	8. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin discovers a hidden truth about Gisborne in the form of a tattoo on his arm. As Marian works with Robin to come with a plan for stopping Katherine's wedding to Gisborne, her sister reveals the reason she dislikes Robin. 
> 
> Everything is starting to come to light and all the pieces are falling into place, but will it leave everyone divided?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my rendition of 1x08 with the twist I put in. As already obvious, this story will follow Season 1 & a little of Season 2 with twists while becoming Canon Divergent along the way. Everything is not what it seems. Marian and Katherine are slowly starting to take different path's from each other, but everything won't be realized until the end of Season 1. 
> 
> As I've said, I can’t wait for you all to see what I have in store coming up real soon. I’ve already said enough and don’t want to spoil, so I’ll leave it at that. ;D

**CHAPTER 8 - Denial**

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Looking upon the manor, the sisters began to reminisce of the times in their teens when they would come visit Robin. It was a painful reminder to Marian of what could have been. They were visiting today at the request of Sir Guy. The invitation had said it was a gathering to celebrate King Richard’s birthday, but the Knighton’s felt it might involve something else. The family made their way inside, watching the other nobles throughout the room. 

Noticing the look on Marian’s face, Edward asked. “What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?” she retorted, as if it wasn’t already obvious. “This is Robin’s house. Look at these people.” They were all people he was acquainted to. Other nobles he had been close to with the highest reputations. It felt weird being here again and knowing this wasn’t Robin’s anymore. 

The chatter was interrupted by Guy making his announcement. “My lords, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your attendance here today. As you know, it is to celebrate the King's birthday. We wish him success in the Holy Land and we pray for his speedy return.” Guy pours a drink and walks over, handing it to Katherine before smiling at her knowingly. “Please, raise your goblets in a toast to King Richard.”

“King Richard.” Everyone says. Guy doesn’t take his eyes off Katherine, making her blush under his stare. Surely he wasn’t thinking of...

“I myself have a particular reason to hope for the king's early return to England. For when that day comes, this fair lady, Katherine of Knighton, has consented to be my wife.” He declares proudly. Everyone cheers, applauding the news. “Before I toast my future bride, there is something I would like to present to her.” He holds a ring out for her, making her heart race with joy. “May I?”

She chuckled warmly. “Yes.”

Guy takes her hand, putting the ring on it. “You mean everything to me.” Katherine felt her heart racing from his declaration as he held her hand, presenting it to the nobles. “My lords and ladies, I give you the future Lady Gisborne.” Katherine found herself like the sound of that. Guy took the goblet from Edward and raised it in the air as everyone hurrahs. It is suddenly shot out of his hand by an arrow. 

Everyone turns around to see Robin Hood. “Have we missed the speeches?” Marian smiles, happy to see him, but Katherine is furious. 

“Hood, I don’t remember inviting you.” Guy is just as equally annoyed at the interruption, hand at his sword. He is stopped by Hood’s men pointing their weapons at him. 

“Since when has a man needed an invitation to his own house?”

“I don’t know. Ever since he lost all rights to that house since becoming an outlaw.”

Robin chuckled with amusement. “I would have declined anyway. My men and I are here on business. Please, everyone, if you could assist us by removing all your jewelry and valuables and handing them to that man over there. Much! And then proceed to that room where you will all wait quietly until we’ve gone.” 

“Do as he says.” Guy told the nobles begrudgingly. 

“Wise decision, Gisborne.”

Katherine gives Marian a look to stop Robin. He always had to come in and ruin everything, sporting that smug grin she just wanted to slap from his face. Just seeing him standing there ruining a moment she was enjoying was enough to make her blood boil. However, Marian wasn’t going to stop Robin, requesting him to come here and interrupt Guy’s party. 

The couple decided last night after realizing the corner they had backed Katherine into that they would work together to get her out of it. They couldn’t let her marry Gisborne. 

Little John shouted at the nobles. “Well, come on, move it!”

Katherine glanced over to see Marian and Robin exchange a smile. She rolled her eyes, still not understanding what her sister saw in him. 

“This way please my friends.” Allan says as the nobles are ushered over, dropping their valuables off in a bowl. They seemed to be leaving the Knighton’s and Guy alone, something Katherine began to question. 

“Look on the bright side,” Robin said smugly, “you’ll sleep well tonight knowing your donations will be feeding the poor of Nottingham by this time tomorrow.”

There was a knock at the door. “Signal.” Little John informed. 

“Nearly done.”

Robin walked up to the sisters and their father. Guy goes to pull his sword and attack him, only to find Djaq pointing a sword at him, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Robin, this is ugly.” Edward reprimanded him.

“Yes, this is ugly. This is my house.” Robin stated, challenging Guy. He wasn’t happy about him stealing his land, his home and his title still. The outlaw turned his attention to Gisborne's soon-to-be bride, knowing it would egg him even more. “So Katherine…”

“Back off Locksley!” Guy tells him, trying to protect her. “Katherine does not carry valuables.” Little John went up to silence him, pointing his stick at his throat. 

This causes Katherine to finally shout out at Robin, releasing her anger. “And just when I think I already despise you enough, you go to new extremes Robin.” She spat, causing Guy to grin from the fact she felt the same about the outlaw. 

Marian cleared her throat, trying to act her part in their plan. “Gisborne is right, we do not carry money on us.” 

Robin looked between the sisters. “My compliments. You are very wise to take precautions when there are so many unsavory characters around. But this ring-” 

“Robin, signal.”

She pulls back from him, brown eyes like daggers, hiding her hands behind her back. “Do not touch me!” Katherine wasn’t going to let him take this from her. 

“You’ve taken everything else, you can leave that.” Guy barked, feeling annoyed he was trying to take her ring. 

“Robin…” Marian said, persuading him to continue with their plan despite her sister’s stubbornness. They were only doing this to help her out. The last thing they wanted was for her to be married to such a terrible man. 

He grabbed Katherine’s hand and took the ring off her finger, making his escape. “We should do this again. It was entertaining.” Robin glanced to Gisborne, his merry men taking their leave behind him. 

“With any luck, this should be enough.” Gisbrone pulls out his sword and begins to fight him. Edward grabs Marian, and Katherine moves back despite her desire to help Guy fight him. Robin ends up holding Guy to the wall with his sword in his sleeve. The Black Knight isn’t going to be defeated that easily, ripping away from it as he sleeve tears, revealing a tattoo which shocks Robin to his core. “Surprise.”

“Was it you?” Robin asked, having flashbacks to the crusades, recalling Guy mentioning that he saw him fight. 

Djaq comes in to save Robin, but Guy knocks her down. Just as Robin is getting ready to make his getaway, Katherine surprises him by punching him in the face, knocking him back. The sheriff walks in at that moment with guards behind him, seeing the scene before him. “Food poisoning?” He commented sarcastically before seeing the face of Robin rising in the hands of his guards. “I see I’ve arrived in the nick of time for the main event. My lucky day.” 

Robin glanced at Katherine in disappointment before looking at Marian who was shocked by what her sister had just done, seeing their plans go off course. The sheriff followed Djaq and Robin out being escorted by guards. 

Guy spotted the ring on the floor and quickly put it back on her finger, looking at her with surprise over what she had just done. He noticed her bloody knuckles. 

“I’ll be fine. I couldn’t let him get away with ruining our moment.” Katherine spoke, explaining herself. Despite her hand hurting her, the punch was definitely worth it. 

“Gisborne! They are getting away!” He heard the sheriff yelling, quickly jumping to his job, leaving the Knighton Family alone in the manor. 

Marian looked to her sister with a dumbfounded look. “Why did you do that? He was trying to help you.” Katherine’s eyes went wide. “I told Robin we would be here and we assumed Gisborne would try announcing your engagement. He came up with the plan to stop it.”

Katherine scoffed, shaking her. “You’re making it sound like I’m being forced into this against my will?”

“Aren’t you?” She had seen what took place. The fact that Guy had said the only option to keep her safe was to marry him. “You agreed under duress.” 

“At first, but...I’m doing what you said, Marian. I’m exploring my feelings for him and I think he really loves me.” Katherine let out a breath, still feeling butterflies in her stomach over the sound of being called Lady Gisborne. “And I think I truly love him.” 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

It was silent on the way back, both sisters trying to process what had just happened. Katherine looked to her ring with glee and Marian was frozen with shock, worried about both Robin and her sister. 

Once they arrived home, they began to speak with each other. Katherine noticed the look on her face and reassured her. “Robin will be fine. He will find a way to escape as he always does.” That was she felt reassured doing what she did besides stopping him from taking the ring. 

Marian looked to her sister with a raised eyebrow. “What has Robin done to cause such strife between the two of you?” She had never seen her sister so mad with him before.

Katherine huffed, rolling her brown eyes. “Haven’t I told you before? He hurt you when he left you behind to fight in the crusades for all those years.” 

Marian was quiet, recalling the similar conversation they’ve had before. But she couldn’t help feeling there was something more to it, something deeper that she wasn’t able to see. “But…?” she paused, knowing there was more. “You both used to get along well. What happened?”

This caused Katherine to let out a sigh, knowing her sister wouldn’t let this one go. She blamed the twin bond between them, always knowing there was something more that the other wouldn’t speak of. Katherine couldn’t dare speak of it yet. It was a wound that hadn’t exactly healed, especially with Robin continuing to cause chaos just by being in her life. 

How could she tell her sister of the bitter loneliness and jealousy she felt when Katherine just felt disgusted to have such feelings in the first place? 

“He took my best friend away from me.” She looked up to meet her sister's eyes, seeing the confusion in them. 

Marian pondered, wondering who was the best friend she was referring to before realizing she meant herself. “Oh.” She still didn’t quite understand where her sister was coming from. “Katherine...he didn’t take me away. I’ve always been by your side.”

“You were...until you started spending more time with him. Why do you think I started considering joining an abbey or the crusades in the first place?” It was to fill the empty void left in her, wondering where her place was if Marian and Robin were with each other. “You both started leaving me alone, lost in your own world together.” 

“Katherine…” Marian was taken back by her words, not quite sure what to say. “I never knew this was how you felt.” 

“I know.” She breathed. “I didn’t want you to. I even feel ashamed for feeling this way, but-” Tears began to fall from her eyes and she could only think of one person she wanted to see right now. “I have to go.”

“Sister-”

Katherine didn’t stop, running past their father and out the door. “What happened?” Edward asked. 

Marian didn’t answer, quietly watching as her sister rode off, still speechless by what had happened. She stood there as her mind raced with a plan before following after her sister, planning to save her and Robin.

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Robin was already working on his restraints despite being deep in thought about what just happened. He didn’t see that surprise from Katherine coming, never suspecting her of such a thing. And after he was trying to help her. 

He had always thought of her as a little sister, remembering back to the times when they would get along. He wondered what had happened to make Katherine hate him the way she did now. Robin shook his head, knowing he couldn’t think about it for too long. His mission now was to get out of here and kill Gisborne. 

That tattoo on his arm was the same one of the man who tried to kill the king and then Robin himself in the Holy Land. It was the mark of a traitor. 

“Robin.” Djaq whispered in the cell next to him. She had a vial in her hands, opening it and pouring it onto the cold metal bars. 

It began to smoke, making his eyes go wide before a smile came to his face. They were interrupted by the Sheriff with Gisborne by his side catching them trying to escape. “Ah, trying to escape.” He wiggled his finger. “Take the boy.” He would have use for his tricks.

The guards took her away with the sheriff. Left alone in the jail, Guy looked at Robin grinning at the sight of him locked away. “There is no use trying to escape. The rest of your men might have gotten away, but you will not be going anywhere.” 

Robin narrowed his green eyes at him, disgust and hatred burning away in them. “You were the one who tried to kill the king. That tattoo…” he eyed where it was now covered by fresh clothing. “You’re a traitor!”

“Face it. You’re loyal to a weak King.”

“A king with principles.” Robin defended. 

“No, he’s a pawn and you know it. It’s not England’s war, it’s Romes.” 

Robin spat. “Then why have you made it worse? Your attack broke the ceasefire. There could have been peace!”

“No. There will always be war.” Guy stated, glaring at him. 

“Do you know why I went to war?” Robin asked him. “To recover Jerusalem. To recover our Holy Land!”

Guy spat sarcastically. “How noble.”

“No, when I got there I met the musilims and the jews. And I saw it was their Holy Land too.” 

“What are you Locksley, Lord of the Dance?” 

There was bad blood - a bad history between the two of them, and it seemed it would never be fixed. Robin and Guy would always be like this, at each other’s throats, trying to kill one another. 

“You thought you could come back from the Holy Land covered in glory, didn’t you?” Guy asked him, glaring. “Well, guess what...no one here cares. They couldn’t even point at the Holy Land on the map. So what was it all for?” Robin looked up at him. “Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon, Hero of Acre, and look at you know. You’re just a common outlaw, house and lands lost.” Guy stated, looking him down. “You don’t think I laugh everytime I go to sleep in your bed? And Katherine, the sister of the woman you gave up and lost, now becoming my bride. You don’t think I won’t laugh every time-”

Robin grunted against his restraints, grabbing the bars of the cell as if trying to attack him. “To be honest, I was surprised to see you decided to stay in Nottingham. Surely you would have friends elsewhere that would take you in. No, I should have realized...Marian. I thought you’d given up long ago, but you still carry a torch for her, don’t you?” Guy chuckled, now catching onto everything. “And now she is to be my sister-in-law.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.” The outlaw grinned smugly. “There is no way Katherine is marrying you. I won’t let it happen.” 

Guy glared at him. “She has accepted me!” 

“When the king returns.” Robin chuckled, pointing out to him. 

“A detail.” He brushed it off. 

“I will let her know you are a traitor. ” 

Guy stood up, shaking his head. “I will deny it.”

“She is a clever woman.” 

“True..., but she is also stirred by me. Katherine will readily believe my denial.” 

They were interrupted by a guard coming down. “Sir Guy, Lady Katherine is here to see you.”

Guy turned to give Robin a smug smirk as if proving his point already. “We’ll continue this later, Locksley.” He made his way up the stairs and out of the jail, spotting Katherine standing by a pillar looking out to the courtyard. “Katherine.” She turned to him, trying to contain her tears, but it didn’t help. Guy felt his heart clutch, seeing her in such a state. He wasn’t sure what to do, fearing the worst. “What’s wrong?” 

“Just hold me.” Katherine took him into a hug, taking comfort in the warmth radiating off him. Surprised by the action, Guy hesitated before putting his arms around her, enjoying the sensation of the hug. It felt right, holding her in his arms like this. An unspeakable understanding passed between them in the moment, both feeling their loneliness being healed by the others' presence. 

After a few minutes, they finally pulled away, looking into each other’s eyes. Katherine could see the intense, passionate look in his eyes, getting lost in the blue of them. She wanted to melt away as he did in her soft, gentle look towards him. They began to lean in to kiss before the sound of a bell stopped them. 

“The prisoners have escaped!” Guards began yelling. “It’s the Nightwatchman!”

“Stay here.” Guy told her, rushing off to go capture his enemies. 

Katherine was left speechless, walking around the castle trying to look for her sister and Robin. She saw the group of his merry men fighting some guards in the courtyard before spotting Robin and the Nightwatchman making their way towards her, running past Katherine with the merry men following behind. 

Guards chased them down the hall as Guy returned to her side, concern on his face. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m okay. I saw them run that way.” 

He saw that she still had her ring on and gave a sigh of relief. “Did he say anything to you?”

Katherine raised an eyebrow. “Why would he?”

“It’s nothing.” Guy shaked it off. The guards began making their way back to him, causing the Black Knight to roll his eyes. “Let me guess: they got away?” They nodded. 

“Gisborne!” He heard the sheriff yell, causing him to leave her side and confront the man who wasn’t happy about this happening. “If you weren’t distracted making eyes with Katherine, the Nightwatchman wouldn’t have snuck in and rescued Hood and his men.”

Guy kept quiet as he followed the sheriff into his quarters. The room was in a state, covered with equipment and different chemicals that had been knocked about more than likely in the escape. The sheriff grabbed a vial. “I had Hood’s Sarcean friend make me some of this. When he came by to recuse the boy, Hood had quite the story to tell me.” Guy stiffened at this as the sheriff grabbed his arm, pulling up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo. Suddenly, he poured the contents of the vial over it, burning away at his skin, causing him to scream out in pain. “Next time don’t paint your arm like a girl!”

He let him go as Guy fell to the floor, glancing to see what the acid had done. It burned away the tattoo, destroying all evidence. 

_______________________________________________________________

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Katherine had returned home and was surprised to find what greeted her inside. Her father and sister sat around with Robin. They all stopped, eyes on her. “What are you doing here?” She questioned, eyes narrowing.

“He’s come to warn us about Gisborne.” Marian said, hoping this would help her sister see reason. 

Robin took in a deep breath before explaining. “In the Holy lands, saracens came to kill the king, but it wasn’t them. It was Gisborne.”

“Rubbish.” Katherine exclaimed, rolling her eyes at him. 

Robin looked at her point blank. “He stabbed me and left me for dead. And then he went to kill the king and his men.” 

“Now you’re making up stories. Are you both really that desperate to stop me from marrying him?” Katherine asked, crossing her arms. 

“I have proof.” Robin stated. “His arm. I wounded him, his tattoo.”

“Tattoo. What Tattoo?”

“He has a Tattoo on his arm.” Robin looked to her with confusion before noticing the ring on her finger. “Why are you wearing that?”

Katherine yelled at him, losing her nerve. “Because I’m going to marry him!” Robin narrowed his eyes at her, trying to piece the puzzle of her and Gisborne. There was something he was missing. “How could this mystery tattoo man have been Guy? He was here in _your_ house.” 

Marian’s eyes went wide, realizing something. Why hadn’t she seen it before. “He was unwell for many weeks. No one was allowed to see him.” She pointed out, causing a look from her sister who felt offended her sister was joining Robin’s side on the matter. 

“That is why I have to kill him.”

“NO!” Katherine yelled, pointing at him. She wasn’t believing this. In fact, she refused to believe it. “Just because he was unwell for weeks doesn’t mean he sneaked off to the Holy Lands to kill the king or whatever you say.” 

Marian sighed, agreeing with her sister. “Even if you are right-”

“I am right.” Robin stated, narrowing his green eyes at them. 

“A trial, the process of law-” 

“There is no law.” The outlaw spat bitterly. “Until Richard returns, the sheriff is the law. Gisborne is the law. And that is why I have to kill him.”

“No. I forbid you.” Marian told him, making her stand. 

Robin sighed, leaning back towards the tree. “You don’t believe me?”

“Of course not.” Katherine declared, refusing to believe him. “I know Guy and he wouldn’t-” She paused, looking at her ring. 

Robin finally pieced it altogether, realizing the thing he was missing as he watched Katherine’s body language and listened to her words. “Of course, he is to be your husband. You have feelings for him, don’t you?”

Katherine bit her lip, narrowing her eyes at him. “Yes, I love him.” She admitted. 

Robin shook his head. “Can’t you see I’m just trying to protect you, Katherine?” He stated, her declaration not sitting well with him at all. In fact, it was hard to believe she developed feelings for such a person. “There is nothing good about Gisborne! You don’t even know the truth about him. If you marry him, there will be no going back from it.” 

“I know that.” Katherine said, looking down from his gaze. “I don’t need your protection! I can take care of myself.” 

Robin shook his head, sighing. She was being stubborn with him as usual, even when all he was doing was looking out for her. He wondered what had happened to their friendship. “Katherine-” 

“Save your breath, Robin. You wouldn’t understand, you never do.” She yelled bitterly, walking away from them. He was always finding a way to ruin something for her. Either by taking her sister’s attention leaving her all alone, and now, trying to take her chance at marriage and happiness with a husband. 

Marian tried to run after her sister, but Edward stopped her. “Leave her be. If she wishes to go through with her marriage to Sir Guy, then you must let her.” 


	9. My Trust in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a newly engaged couple, Katherine and Guy grow closer to each other. Marian fears she might be losing her sister for good.

****

**CHAPTER 9** **\- My Trust in You**

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Marian was surprised to awake, seeing the empty bed of her sister’s next to her. Her mind began to replay what happened yesterday, fearing she had pushed Katherine away. Making her way downstairs, she greeted her father. “Good morning. Where is Katherine?” 

Edward put down his cup. “Sir Guy came to see her. They left together.” 

“Oh.” Marian said, looking down as a maid put her breakfast on the table. Katherine was truly serious about her intentions with the Black Knight, but there was something Marian couldn’t shake off. 

The father noticed the look of concern on his daughters face, reaching out a hand towards her, showing he felt the same. 

Marian sighed, picking at her food. “She’s serious about him, but I can’t help fearing her judgement of him is blinded.” Even if she had feelings for Gisborne, was Katherine going through with the marriage because she loved him for who he truly was or because she was trying to fill a void of loneliness? 

“Trust in her, my dear. You and your sister are stubborn in your ways.” He chuckled. “Don’t try to stop what she wants to have happen, just be there by her side for when she needs you.” 

Marian nodded, taking in her father’s words. She would be there for Katherine as she had always been for her, even if her sister thought differently. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

After their first outing as a couple, Guy and Katherine returned to the castle with the sheriff who had accompanied them. Taking them to meet his friend, Lambert, who had developed an explosive black powder, the sheriff planned to use it for other means. This didn’t sit well with Lambert who tried to escape, but was captured. 

Katherine was walking around the castle while waiting for Guy to leave his meeting with the sheriff. Deep in thought about what happened with Robin and her sister, she sighed. It seemed lately with his return to Nottingham that Marian and her were drifting apart, their paths starting to drift from each other as it always was heading out to be. 

It didn’t help that they were in love with men who were mortal enemies with each other. Katherine questioned if this would cause the rift between them to grow even more before her attention was brought to Guy knocking stuff down in the courtyard, clearly pissed about something. Rushing to his side, she asked concerned. “Guy, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t discuss it.” He sighed, turning away from her. 

“Please, don’t shut me out.” She begged.

Guy sighed. “Forgive me, I am not myself.”

He was surprised by her reaching towards him, cupping his face with her hand. The genuine sympathy and concern for him in her eyes made his heart soften despite the fact he was trying to shield it. “You can tell me anything. If we are to be husband and wife, it is only right I know everything that affects you so I can help you.”

“I am angry because the Greek Fire was my project and the sheriff took it away from me.” He admitted, blue eyes narrowed. 

“Why has he done that?” She asked, surprised. 

“Because I said I would reason with Lambert. But the sheriff wants to know the whereabouts of his ledger and have me-” He paused, not willing to finish that sentence. She didn’t need to know the dirty parts of his job. 

Katherine smiled at him. “There is nothing wrong with trying to protect a friend. After all, you did say you and Lambert went back.” She paused, gently rubbing his cheek, seeing how this was hurting him. “But the sheriff has his own plans for the Greek Fire and it wouldn’t be wise to cross him, even to protect your friend.”

“What should I do?” Guy asked, leaning into her hand, searching for advice. 

It was a tricky situation to be in. Her heart said he should protect his friend, but her mind said going against the sheriff was punishable by itself. She didn’t want Guy putting himself in danger all because he was trying to do a good thing. “It’s a difficult situation to be in, but I trust you will do the right thing.” 

The couple didn’t notice the sheriff watching their exchange before walking off. 

He smiled at her before she pulled her hand away. “I’m lucky to have you. I wait for the day when I can finally call you my wife.”

Katherine chuckled warmly. “As do I.” Seeing his spirits were lifted, she finally decided to ask him a question that had been on her mind. “When will I meet your family?”

The question took him by surprise, a frown suddenly appearing on his face. “I have no family.”

She was taken back by his sudden reply, feeling her heart ache for him. Did she just hear that right? “What?” she asked, breathing out.

“I have no family.” He repeated, finally looking up at her with a sadness in his eyes. 

“Guy-”

He took her hands into his, causing her heart to race. She couldn’t help but feel bad for the man before her. “That is why this means everything to me.  **_You_ ** mean everything to me. I-” Guy paused, finding it difficult to speak. How could he express how much Katherine meant to him. Her love, her kindness, just her presence. She was everything he lacked in his life.

Next thing he knew, he felt her lips gently touching his own. A spark ignited between them. Her gentle, soft lips giving him a small peck before pulling away. Guy didn’t want it to end. Brown eyes were wide, realizing what she had just done. “Sorry, I just- I wanted to show you that you mean the same to me.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He chuckled warmly. “This is the happiest moment of my life.” 

“I believe you mean to say that at our wedding.” 

They both chuckled, looking into each other’s eyes. Nothing else in this moment mattered except each other. Two lonely people were brought together, falling in love and helping to mend the others' broken heart.

Nothing else mattered but their love.

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Night had fallen and when Katherine had returned back, the sisters made small talk. Something seemed different about her sister today, probably having to do with the scene she saw unfold between Gisborne and her at the castle. Marian decided she would stay out of it, focusing on other matters at hand, such as helping Robin with his task.

She had visited the newly appointed Lord Much, leaving him with a note for Robin. She was happy to have another ally on their side in the system. Just as she was getting ready in her Nightwatchman gear and preparing her horse, she was surprised by the outlaw himself.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, surprised. “Are you alright?” He chuckled. “I got your note. So...you think Gisborne is going to help us?”

“I overheard him speaking with my sister today. They were talking about protecting Lambert.” 

Robin rolled his eyes, finding this hard to believe. “Really? I doubt Gisborne would suddenly develop a conscience because of your sister.”

“I don’t see how we can get Lambert out any other way. I trust my sister will do the right thing. Maybe then we can find the ledger.”

“I already have the ledger.” Robin pointed out. Marian’s eyes widened. “And I am not going to burn it. I am going to keep it safe for Lambert.”

“At the risk of the sheriff getting hold of it?” She retorted. “And what then? It is too dangerous.”

“How is it our calling to judge what shouldn’t exist or exist as knowledge?”

Marian narrowed her eyes at him, trying to remind him. “It is our calling to protect others! If it is glory you seek, then god help you.” She bumped past him, annoyed, leaving Robin by himself. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

“What’s the matter?” The sheriff asked, looking up from his toes to Gisborne who sat contemplating. He knew his right-hand-man was up to something, having spied in earlier. “Is Katherine getting you down?”

“I’m tired, my lord.” 

“You’re probably wondering where your loyalties lie. Well, let me you where they lie. Your friend, Lambert, he has slighted your loyalty. You do know he told Robin Hood where the ledger’s were hidden.” Guy’s eyes went wide, looking over to him. “The information he kept from you, he gave to your enemy.” Guy felt the knife cutting deeper into him at the sheriff’s words. “Now, what friend would act so callously when your every effort has been to protect him. Hmm?” He patted Guy’s shoulder. “Take heart, look at the bigger picture. Your black powder will open so many doors for us, Gisborne. It is power beyond imagination. And take heed, this sorry state of affairs has no way affected my judgement over you. Trust...when all others around us falter, that is the thing. We make a find team my friend...let's build on it.”

Guy sighed, realizing the only people he could trust was the sheriff and Katherine. Even someone he thought was his friend had betrayed him. There was no chance at saving Lambert now, especially once his betrayal was known. 

“So...I’ll go and pay our friend a visit. Shall I teach him a thing or two about loyalty?” Guy nodded silently. “Yes...it’s play or pay.” 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE - Next Day**

The sisters stood in the hall of nobles together for the usual meeting. Katherine’s head perked up seeing Guy walk in, but he seemed down about something. She went to his side with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Lambert is dead.” He whispered to her, causing her to gasp. 

Marian watched from a distance, her eyes wide from surprise, only guessing what could have happened from the look on her sister’s face. Katherine stood beside Guy as the nobles took their seats, listening to what the sheriff would have to say today. “Nobles, Ladies, let me introduce the latest addition to your well fed circus. Lord Much, Earl of Bonchurch.”

Katherine’s eyes went wide, realizing he was one of Robin’s men. Glancing over to her sister, they exchanged knowing looks with each other. 

Guy rolled his eyes as the nobles applauded. Much took a seat beside Marian as the Sheriff continued on. “You know, I’ve heard that it was a Roman emperor who made his horse a senator. Can you imagine that? The other senator’s, smiling, their latest member drops dead at their feet.” The nobles continued to chuckle. “You’re not going to do that, are you Lord Much? Down to business.”

Marian looked to her sister with a sad look, realizing that things had changed between them. She couldn’t trust her sister if her sister trusted Gisborne. Katherine on the other hand was looking down, feeling bad for her betrothed over losing his friend. 

She was broken from her thoughts at the sheriff’s yelling, seeing his target was Much. “Come along! Come along! What do you think? Should it be yay or should it be nay?”

“To an increase in the plow tax, I say nay.”

The sheriff beat his fist on the table, jumping up. “Nay! I KNEW HE WOULD SAY NAY! Neigh. Horsey, horsey, horsey. Neigh.” Katherine almost felt bad for the man, being made fun of in front of all these nobles by the sheriff. But that was what happened when going against this man. 

“I have to say-” Much tried to defend himself, but it was to no avail. 

“What? You have to say what?” The sheriff barked back. “Well, let this serve as a reminder of what nay means. To me: descent. Neigh means horses, and horses have to be ridden hard. They have to be whipped.” All the other nobles remained silent, knowing what was best for them, even when he started calling out towards them. “Lady Marian, Lady Katherine...how’s your father?” Both girls glanced at each other. Katherine remained calm and Marian looked with worry. “Is he still pulling? Well, you will remind him about my position on naying, won’t you?”

Once the meeting was adjourned, Katherine looked up at Guy, giving him a look. The Sheriff had started taking his jabs at her family and it was something that hit a nerve with her. She followed after her sister, leaving him concerned for her.

“Marian!” Katherine called out to her in the halls. 

Her sister stopped, turning to address her. “How can you stand this? Is this really what you chose to be going through everyday for the rest of your life?”

“I don’t like what he just did in there either, but there is nothing to be done. The sheriff is the one who makes the laws.” 

Marian scoffed. “I don’t even know you anymore. It’s like you’ve changed and become a new person since being involved with Gisborne.”

Katherine was hurt by this, feeling the familiar stab in her chest. “No, that isn’t it. You just don’t know me like you think you do. And you don’t know anything about him!”

“I’m starting to see that now.”

Katherine sighed, feeling bad. She didn’t want to push her sister away, that was never her intention. But she knew that Marian would never support her decision on marrying Gisborne. “I’m doing what needs to be done.” 

Marian sighed, not sure what to think about anything right now. “I’ll see you at home.”

Seeing that it would be left at that, Katherine continued to walk down the halls of the castle, completely lost in her thoughts. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian had made her way to the forest to inform Robin of what happened. Her chest ached and twisted with emotions, thinking over the conversation with her sister. Robin appeared from where his base camp was to greet her. 

“I’m sorry. He’s dead.” She sobbed to Robin who held her as Marian released all her emotions. For the first time ever, she felt truly useless. She couldn’t help him and it seemed she was losing her sister in the process. “Katherine won’t help us. What do we do now?”

“We’ll figure it out.” He said.

The two of them walked into the encampment, seeing Djaq talking to the men about the ledger. “Think of this as progress. Other scientists could do other things with Greek Fire.”

“Yeah!” exclaimed Allan. “You can burn the whole entire castle with that stuff!”

“Lambert’s dead.” Robin announced sadly to the group. 

“What?” Little John asked, looking just as surprised as the rest of the group.

“He died believing I’d protect his work.” 

“Let me study this ledger, create black powder!” Djaq tried to convince him. “With this, we could be unstoppable!”

He gave her a look, causing her to hand it over. “First, we need to destroy the sheriff’s powder. That is a weapon he must not wield. It’s time to call on our noble on the inside.” Marian knew this was where she came in, having to visit Much again and inform him of what was going on. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Katherine decided to spend the night at the castle, feeling it wasn’t best to go home after her fight with Marian. Her thoughts were jumbled, in a mixed state of confusion, not quite sure where to be.  _ Here...you are supposed to be here.  _ She tried to convince herself. 

Completely lost in her thoughts, Katherine didn’t even see Guy walking past her, trying to get her attention. “Katherine-” He grabbed her wrist, getting her attention. 

“Oh, Sir Guy.” She mumbled, breaking free from her thoughts. “I’m sorry to hear about Lambert.”

He sighed, gritting his teeth from that subject. “He betrayed me to Hood.” Her eyes went wide, noticing how this would affect him. Guy looked back to her, taking her hands into his. “You’re the only one I can trust.” He looked to the betrothal ring on her finger with pride.

Katherine swallowed, suddenly feeling like a huge weight was on her shoulders. She knew it was because her sister was involved with Robin Hood, and if Guy found that out, she could only guess how he would react towards it. And it wasn’t pretty. Katherine began to question where her loyalties lied with Robin. He was her childhood friend, but she knew how Marian felt for him. And if she betrayed him then she would be betraying her sister too.

It was a tightrope Katherine was walking on. If she didn’t keep balanced, she would be sure to fall if she leaned on either side, losing herself in the process. 

“I’m always here for you, Guy.” 

He gently caressed her face, a smile on his lips. “And for that I am grateful.” 

“Sir Guy.” A guard came up, interrupting them. 

The Black Knight sighed, remembering his current mission. “I must be off. We’ve received information on the whereabouts of the ledger.” 

Katherine’s eyes went wide. “Okay, be safe my love.” 

Watching him walk off, Katherine knew in that moment she would do anything for him. It hurt her heart knowing he had no family to go back to. The only person he could ever return to for any sort of comfort or support was herself. 

She knew she was lucky because at least she had her father and sister. But Guy didn’t have anyone...and her heart went out to him. Realization came over Katherine figuring out that the reason he put on such a cold, untouchable front was because it had been his way of learning how to survive all this time. 

And Katherine would be damned if she subjected him to this loneliness any longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a shorter one in my opinion, but Chapter 9, 10 & 11 are the Rising Action chapters that are leading us into the first of many climax's for this story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Chapter 10 should be out as well sometime this week :)
> 
> I also made a Tumblr blog for this story. It's where I will post my photoshop stuff and more about the story. Go follow - https://katherineofknighton.tumblr.com


	10. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble arrives at Nottingham Castle in the form of Prince Malik. With plans to negotiate peace between his people and King Richard, the sheriff has different plans in store. Katherine finds herself in the middle of a battle, not realizing she is being used as bait and being lied to, especially by her betrothed.

****

**CHAPTER 10 - Negotiations**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The Knighton sisters were getting ready to leave the castle after the usual meeting with the sheriff. The keeper was helping them with the saddle as Marian whispered to the horse. Katherine looked over to her sister and giggled, knowing how much she loved horses. Snowflake was a loyal friend of theirs since their teens, but Katherine knew Marian was far more close to the creature. 

Grabbing a brush from the supplies, Katherine began to lightly brush the horse, listening to her sister speak to it. “My good boy. How would you like a nice, tasty apple? I’m sure we can convince someone to give you one.”

“Talk about being spoiled.” Katherine chuckled, now on the opposite side of her sister as she petted the horse's mane.

Despite feeling a separation starting between each other, the sisters were trying to settle their differences making small talk with each other. Something they knew they could always agree with was Snowflake. 

“Only the best for our boy.” Marian hugged the horse's face as Katherine petted him.

From a distance on a balcony, Guy stood with the sheriff, his attention completely diverted to his betrothed with her sister down below. His eyes were narrowed in contemplation, watching as Katherine affectionately adored the horse. An idea crossed his mind. 

The sound of a bird was heard as it flew over to the sheriff, right onto his arm. “Meet the secret to controlling wild birds!” Noticing his right-hand-man was focused on the two women, he rolled his eyes. “Not jealous of a horse, are we?”

“No, just...hoping-”

“Hoped? I would rather be dead than spend my life hoping: I hope for this, I hope for that.” The sheriff made a face. “Buy her something. A trinket or two.” 

Despite Katherine readily accepting his gifts before, he remembered her saying he didn’t have to keep spoiling her. Guy sighed. “I’m not sure if she is the type who can be bought.” 

The sheriff scoffed, finding it obvious. “Nonsense. All women can be bought, it’s a nesting thing. They want to make sure their husband can provide for them. They’re animals, really.”

Marian happened to glance up briefly and saw they were watching them. She kept acting like she didn’t see them, but at least warned her sister. “They’re watching us.” Katherine looked up only to see them turn away. 

A guard had walked up to the men. “Say, your Saracen guest has asked if you’re going to be dining with him?”

The sheriff’s eyes widened in surprise. “Already? What have you prepared for him?”

“Brain of goats.”

Guy gave a disgusted look as the sheriff remained amused. “Hmm? Marvellous.” 

“Here, give him this.” Guy said, handing the silver bowl he had been holding to the guard. “I can’t believe Saracens actually like that kind of filth.”

“Yeah, I don’t believe so either. I think our Saracen friend will think it polite.” The sheriff chuckled, walking away. “Gotta keep him happy Gisborne if we are to get what we want.”

Guy glanced back over to the sisters seeing Marian had gotten onto the horse. Katherine climbed onto the horse before they made their way back home. Yes, he knew exactly the first thing to get for her to show he could provide. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

After being home for not too long, the family was surprised with a knock at the door by Sir Guy. With a grin of excitement on his face, he made his way toward Katherine. “I have a surprise for you.” Without another word, he had put a blindfold on over her eyes and began to lead her outside.

Marian exchanged looks with her father, both concerned. They followed behind the couple to see where he was leading her. “What kind of surprise?” Katherine asked. Spotting what stood before them, Marian and Edward were left speechless. 

“You’ll like this one.” Guy said confidently, seeing how her family reacted. He finally took off her blindfold, watching as she gave the same expression. 

“Guy...he’s beautiful.” She walked up to the huge, brown horse with a dark mane, admiring it. Katherine looked to her sister, motioning for her to come over and pet the horse, knowing she wanted to. “Marian, come say hi.”

Marian was in utter shock over the gesture Guy had done for her sister. She gave in, joining her side. “A-Are you sure my sister can accept? He must have been expensive…” 

“What expense?” Guy questioned, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. “Our fortune is secure. I can provide for your sister and her family. You and your sister can ride into Nottingham on your own horses.”

“Really?” Katherine’s eyes softened, looking completely moved by Guy and his gesture. She was glad to see he was starting to consider her sister and father as his family too. She only hoped they could be accepting of him as well, especially Marian. 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to show you.” He glanced to the horse. “Humor me.” Guy grinned. “Put him through his paces.”

“Thank you.” She said before getting on the horse. 

They watched as Katherine rode off on the horse. Marian glanced at the Black Knight beside her, watching the way he looked at her sister: a smile plastered on his face and love in his eyes. It took her by surprise, questioning if she was seeing things straight. Did Gisborne truly love her sister?

Katherine came back around and stopped before them, a wide smile on her face. “He’s wonderful. Thank you Guy.” She said, getting off the horse.

“Anything for my Bride. Now, if you excuse me, I must head back to the castle.” 

“May I accompany you?” Katherine asked, causing Guy to look surprised. She cleared her throat. “As future Lady Gisborne, I must learn how I can help my husband at work, not just at home.”

Seeing how seriously she was already starting to take her role as his future wife, Guy couldn’t help but be moved. “Come along.” 

Katherine got back onto her horse, following beside Guy on his as they rode off together. Marian and Edward watched them leave. Still dumbfounded by what she had just seen, Marian didn’t notice the look Edward gave next to her. It was a look that spoke volumes concerning the couple, something only he knew about their past. “I wonder…”

“What?” asked Marian, finally looking to her father.

“Oh, nothing.” He made his way back into the house, keeping the secret to himself. It was something Edward promised he would never mention after the passing of his wife. 

* * *

“The sheriff’s guest at the castle is a Saracen prince.” Guy informed her as they rode through the countryside. “Currently they should be discussing negotiations with each other.” 

Katherine’s eyes widened. “A Saracen Prince? Does the sheriff need help translating at all? I’m still a beginner with the language, but I know the basics.”

“You know the Saracen language?” It was his turn to be surprised. 

She nodded sheepishly, knowing she hadn’t mentioned her quirk before. “When my father was sheriff, I would find myself bored around the castle and my nose constantly in any books I could get my hands on.” Katherine began to look back over the times of her youth fondly with a smile. “I loved to learn from a young age. I’ve only learned Latin, French and recently the Saracen language.” 

“ _ Ma future épouse me laisse perplexe. _ ” Guy stated in French, his classic smirk on his face. He was testing her on her abilities already.  _ (My future wife leaves me amazed.) _

“ _ Vous connaissez aussi le français? _ ” Katherine asked, perplexed.  _ (You know French as well?) _

The Black Knight chuckled before a melancholy look came over him. It evoked memories of his past. “My- My mother was French.” 

Noticing he was opening up to her a bit more about his past and his family, it brought a smile to her face. It was nice to know more about him. The more she learned about him, the more Katherine found herself falling deeper in love with him. 

Clearing her throat, she noticed they had finally arrived at the gates to Nottingham, remerbing to get back onto the subject at hand. “If the sheriff needs me to, I can help speak with the prince and try to form whatever social power the sheriff is looking to use.” After all, she knew it was all about politics and the endgame with that man. And knowledge with language was one way to use it and get it what you wanted.

“I will consider it for the sheriff as long as you feel comfortable with it.” The last thing he wanted was making Katherine feel she was forced to do something she wouldn’t like to do. 

“It is fine by me.” 

The gates of the castle opened, pulling up to allow them through. They made their way inside the castle and up to the sheriff’s quarters where the Prince was currently taking to the sheriff. “Ah, Gisborne...Katherine? Just in time to meet with our guest.”

“Prince Malik. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He introduced himself to Katherine, taking her hand and kissing it. This caused Guy to give a look. 

_“Marhabaan al'amir malik. 'ana kathirin min naytun.”_ _( Hello Prince Malik. I am Katherine of Knighton.)_ Katherine spoke, causing the prince and sheriff’s eyes to go wide. Fearing she had said the wrong thing, she started to look back at her wording to correct herself. 

The sheriff watched his guests' expression with anticipation and confusion before it turned into a smile. “You speak my language, I see.” The Prince exclaimed happily. 

Gisborne explained the situation to the sheriff, noticing the look of confusion on his face. “Katherine can speak the Saracen language.” 

“How useful.” The sheriff gave a smile, seeing how this could work for his plans and cause problems for it as well. “That’s why we brought her here of course. To help make you comfortable and have negotiations smooth.” He said, trying to reassure his guest despite his lie for quite the opposite. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Robin appeared before Marian seeing her groom her horse. She had a particular look on her face, causing the outlaw to question it. “What’s that look for?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s not nothing.” Robin said, chuckling. “That’s the look of either something happened with Katherine or you’re thinking deeply about something...or someone.” He wiggled his eyebrows, indicating himself.

Marian scoffed. “Grow up. I’m just surprised by my sister and her relationship with Gisborne.”

“What happened this time?” 

“He gifted her a horse.” she answered bluntly. 

“Oh.” Robin exclaimed. 

“I think he’s trying to bribe my father and I by showing how much he can provide for us.” Marian pointed out, petting Snowflake. It was the only logical answer that made sense. He didn’t really care about them. He was just trying to flaunt for her sister. 

“And do you buy it?” He asked, curious to know her thoughts on the situation. 

She sighed. “I’m not really sure what to think, but as long as my sister is happy, that’s all that counts.”

Robin couldn’t believe this, shaking his head. He still wasn’t entirely convinced it was a wise idea for Katherine to be going through with the wedding. Then again, he knew the true dark side of Gisborne and what he was capable of. Robin was still going to find a way to prove to Katherine who Gisborne truly was.

Lifting the helmet by his side, he decided to change the subject and finally ask Marian the question he came to ask. “Do we have an interesting guest at the castle? He brought this with him on his way there. We found his wagon. We think he’s from the east.”

Marian gave a disgusting look over it, not quite sure what to make of such a thing. The helmet had arrows sticking into it. “You’ve been eating too many mushrooms in that forest.”

“My men think the sheriff has been using a sorcerer.”

“Well, they’ve been eating too many mushrooms.” she replied, thinking they were all crazy being in the forest to begin with. 

“Agreed, but if you could tell us who it is, I can reassure my men.” Marian looked away from him, not happy he was raising his voice with her. “John will not even leave the forest.”

“Hmm. Another one who only comes out of the woodwork when he has too.” She exclaimed. Robin sighed, making a face, causing her to feel bad at her comment. “I’ll see what I can do.” The things she would do for Robin. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Katherine caught her sister walking down the hallway with a basket of apples which raised suspicion in her. “Marian.” She said, catching up to her. “What are you doing here?”

She paused in her tracks, knowing she had been caught. “I heard there was a guest here. Do you know about them?” 

The sisters were stopped by Guy who had just given the guards instructions to watch over the area, not letting anyone in or out. “Ah, Katherine, Marian.” He noticed the apples she was holding. “How thoughtful.” He said, feeling moved to have her sister warming up to him. In fact, it was the opposite. 

“Actually, I heard there was a guest here staying in the castle. I thought he might enjoy some local fruit.” Marian explained, putting on a smile. The last thing she wanted was having him think she warmed up to him. 

Guy looked dejected. “Oh, no. He wouldn’t like this kind of food.”

“He sounds intriguing.” she perked, taking a peak around him. 

“I’m afraid you can’t really be here. Orders.” He told her, taking an apple from her basket and chomping down on it, glancing between the sisters. 

Katherine noticed what her sister was doing and decided to change the subject, smiling at her betrothed. “Here’s an order for you then, my dear husband-to-be, make sure you finish that apple, get a good night's sleep, and visit me early in the morning. Is that clear?” She stated playfully. 

An amused smirk came to Guy’s face in response, turning away and going into the room. Anything for his bride. 

Katherine grabbed her sister and pulled her along down the corridor, away from the guards. “Did Robin send you?” She questioned, already hitting the head on the nail. 

“So what if he did?”

She sighed. “Look, all you need to know is there is a Saracen Prince here. The Sheriff is having me talk with him. That’s all I'm giving you.” 

“What is his purpose here?” asked Marian, trying to push for more information. 

“I’m not telling you anything else.” Katherine retorted. “The last thing I need is having Guy think I’ve betrayed him again.” Even if it wasn’t her fault before, she wasn’t going to find herself in that situation again. 

She sighed. “Okay.” 

“Tell father I’ll be here at the castle again. I’m not sure how long this time.” Katherine knew he must be worried about her spending so much time here lately. She was reassured knowing he would be well taken care of by the servants and her sister. 

“I will.” Marian said, walking off down the hallway. Her eyebrows were crunched in thought as her mind raced. As usual, she would just have to take care of things herself with Robin. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian rode into the covered green forest, greeting Robin and Allan-A-Dale. She got off her horse and Robin walked alongside her following. “There’s definitely something going on. Katherine tells me there is a Saracen Prince at the castle and the sheriff is having her talk to him.”

Robin’s eyes went wide. “Katherine? Of all people?” He questioned before sighing, not thinking too much on the matter. No one could really understand the sheriff’s thought process or reasons. “Who knew.”

“It must be a business deal.”

Having met the prince recently as he rode into the forest with Gisborne and the guards, Robin had a lovely chat with him- at least after he kidnapped him before setting him free to avoid the war that would follow. “It’s not a business deal. It’s a Saracen Prince come to negotiate peace.” He explained to her. 

Marian raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “With the Sheriff?” They knew the vile man wasn’t one to negotiate anything. 

“And he’s expecting Prince John.” 

“Well, no ones preparing for a summit.” Marian continued on with the subject, highly confused by it all. 

Robin chuckled. “You do surprise me, Marian.”

She shrugged, still not understanding it. “So how is Gisborne making money out a Saracen ambassador, it doesn’t make sense.”

Finally realizing the situation, Robin stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. “It’s a ransom.”

“What? He’s being held hostage?”

“The sheriff is probably using Katherine to make him think he’s a guest. She’s the bait to make him feel comfortable, get him to lower his guard.” 

Marian’s eyes went wide with worry. “She probably doesn’t even know. I bet there’s a fat ransom on it’s way there as we speak.”

“Hey Robin, come look at this.” Allan called him over with the rest of his men. They noticed a group of Saracen women and one man were standing in the forest setting up a display. 

“Something’s wrong.” Djaq said, knowing of her people’s traditions. “Muslims are forbidden to worship human images.”

They watched as the women began to throw daggers at the target. Everyone’s eyes went wide before the gang realized that they were assassins on their way towards the castle regarding the prince. Only thing was: they weren’t sent here to rescue him and negotiate, but to kill him and anyone who got in their way. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Katherine was surprised to find she had not received word from the sheriff about meeting with the prince today as he requested. Passing a corner on the upper floor of the balcony, she heard shouts and screams around the castle. Realizing they must be under attack, she took to a hiding place. 

The sounds of swords slashing could be heard down the halls. Katherine felt her heart clutch, concerned for Guy. Was he okay? 

Hearing it get farther and farther away, she began to slowly sneak down the halls, carefully to watch every corner and every turn. Suddenly, a leathered hand grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth. Adrenaline took over and panic rushed through her veins before she found the person bringing her close to himself. “Shhh, it’s okay.” She looked up to find Guy with a finger to his lips. 

Katherine relaxed into him, embracing the warmth and comfort he provided, feeling safe in his arms despite the danger around them. Guy peaked around the corner and saw the women had disappeared, heading down into the Great Hall with a battle cry. 

“Okay, let’s go.” He said, pulling her the opposite direction, only concerned with getting her to safety. 

“What? We can’t just leave the sheriff.” Katherine pointed out, stopping in her tracks. Even if he was a terrible man, he didn’t deserve to be killed off like that. 

“It’s too risky.” Guy shook his head firmly, not willing to put her in danger. She was already in enough just being here at the castle. “We need to leave, now.”

Breaking free from his grasp on her wrist, Katherine stood her ground. “Guy-”

He began to lift her off her feet, not taking no for an answer. “I’m doing this for your own good. You’ll understand.” 

“Guy, put me down!” she shouted before he did exactly that, but right onto his horse as he jumped up himself. Katherine didn’t have time to react, putting her arms around him when Guy grabbed the reins and his horse started heading off from the castle at lightning speed. Riding past the corners of the market’s in Nottingham, they reached it’s gate and out into the countryside once again. 

After a few minutes of silence and realizing they were somewhere else safe, Guy brought his horse to a slow pace. The horse neighed in response, enjoying the break. “Katherine-” He said, trying to break the silence.

She was currently hugged into him, her head against his back and arms still around his waist, lost in her thoughts. It wouldn’t be lie if she were to say she was still furious with him, but instead Katherine found herself enjoying the moment. The green landscape and rolling hills of green grass around them. The feeling of holding him close to her, feeling his heart race in sync with hers. 

Realizing she wasn’t speaking to him, Guy tried again. “I’m sorry, I did what I thought was best. My only concern in that moment was making sure you were alright, nothing else mattered.”

“It’s okay,” she sighed happily, finding herself nuzzling into his back. “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Guy was surprised by her action, suddenly tensing up before relaxing. “So, let me guess, negotiations didn’t go well with the Prince?”

He sighed. “The Saracens arrived and didn’t wish to negotiate a peace treaty.” He knew he was lying to her, but he didn’t wish to tell her the ugly truth: that the sheriff was using the prince to get ransom money. Guy didn’t want her image of him being tainted because of what he would do for the sheriff, even if he would have to continue lying to her. He knew that at least his feelings for her were true. 

Katherine gasped, pulling away from him, something both of them didn’t want happening. “Are you saying Prince Malik sent in those assassins?”

“Yes.” Guy lied through his teeth again. 

Left in a shocked state, she felt something wasn’t right. In her very gut, her instinct was screaming otherwise, but she decided to ignore it, writing it off as overthinking. “Nottingham is under attack then! We shouldn’t have left! We need to go back!”

Guy sighed, not wanting to start this again. “Katherine-”

However, she wasn’t listening to it this time, stubbornly trying to get off the horse only to fall off, crashing to the ground. Guy stopped, getting off his horse to help her. Katherine stood back up, brushing herself off before running back towards the castle. “What are you doing?” He yelled out towards her.

“Going back to Nottingham.”

He grunted, getting back onto his horse to catch up with her. “Why?”

“Because something needs to be done. Even if I have to run all the way back there, we can’t leave Nottingham undefended.”

Guy sighed, finally giving in. It seemed she wasn’t going to be stopped. “Get on.” She did as told, trusting in him to not break his word. He whipped the reins and the horse went running back to Nottingham.  They practically flew through the gates only to see Robin Hood and his merry men running past them. Guy turned, wanting to pursue them only to find the sheriff yelling to him from the front steps of the castle. “Let them go Gisborne!”

Katherine and Robin exchanged a quick glance with each other, a displeased look. Guy looked back, feeling irritated at this new order. “But-”

“I SAID LET THEM GO!” 

“Yes, my lord.” Guy gritted his teeth, annoyed. Only this day would he let him run free. Next time, he would go after him and kill him. The sheriff and Katherine were safe, that was all that mattered. 

“Sister!” Katherine heard Marian exclaim and looked to see her rushing down the stairs, past the sheriff. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked, surprised to find her here. She didn’t even know she was at the castle...and then it clicked. Marian must have come in with Robin or helped sneak him in at the very least. 

As Guy helped her off the horse, Marian took her sister into a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried something happened to you.”

“Katherine was with me. I made sure she was safe.” Guy told her, hoping this would help Marian warm up to him. 

She looked to him with wide eyes, a grateful smile on her face. “Thank you, Sir Guy. It’s reassuring to see my sister is in good hands.” Maybe she had been wrong about him? He obviously really cared for Katherine. Maybe, just maybe, there was good in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go before we reach the first climax of the story. I'm honestly holding my breath right now as I write Chapter's 12 & 13 because there is so much going on. They are going to be very long chapters, that's for damn sure.


	11. Pleasure and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff declares causing pain towards the people who don't pay their taxes as Robin and Marian look to stop it. Guy and Katherine find pleasure in each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the start of a long one and it's also a steamy one....if you know what I mean. *wink wink*

****

**CHAPTER 11 - Pleasure and Pain**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

It was another beautiful day, Katherine was convinced. Rising to the sun peeking in through the windows to greet her and the birds chirping outside, she got out of bed with a little more joy in her step. 

Walking down the steps of the castle, she bid hello to the servants as always. Despite her nice nature, they watched how they spoke or looked at her knowing she was Gisborne’s woman and if he caught them even interacting with her - well, they didn’t want to find out what would happen. 

Katherine’s attention was brought over to the cries of a woman. She was small with brown hair and pleading eyes. “Please, just let me see my son!” 

The guard stood at his post, not letting her past. “No.”

“What is going on here?” Katherine said, walking up to ask the guard and woman. 

“Ah,” she exclaimed, clinging onto her for support. “My lady, the sheriff has taken my son. They won’t let me see him.”

The guard chimed in. “He’s been accused of working with Robin Hood, my lady.”

Her brown eyes went wide before a smile came to her face. Katherine offered a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, but we can’t let you see him. Be assured though, I will speak with the sheriff about your son and set things right.” 

“Thank you!” The woman said, taking her hands into hers. 

Katherine nodded and began to walk back to the front of the castle before seeing her sister had just arrived, getting off her horse. Marian glanced to the group of men - the latest victims of the sheriff’s, all tied up to a tree in the courtyard. At that moment, Guy came walking down the stairs. “It seems the Sheriff is determined to arrest half of Nottingham.” 

“Just reminding them of their obligations to the sheriff and the king.” Guy responded, giving a breathy sigh. He was surprised she was talking to him, but he was glad she seemed to be warming up to him. “And of their loyalty to their betters.” He continued to walk past before spotting Katherine coming towards them. “Katherine.”

She smiled, greeting him. “Hello. What are you two talking about?” She was intrigued to find her sister starting conversation with him.

Marian didn’t stop for her sister though, continuing on with her point. “Well, if their obligations are higher and higher taxes, is it any wonder they need reminding of their loyalty.” Guy gave her a look and Katherine’s attention was directed to the men tied at the tree, realizing what was happening. “They have nothing to give, and yet they are being punished.”

Katherine glanced at Guy, giving him a look that apologized for her sister and her bold ways before he walked off. The sheriff came down the stairs, catching the sisters by surprise. “Ah, Marian. I thought I heard your voice. Charming as ever, even in decent. Who is the one who took out the squad of soldiers single handedly?”

“This one, sir.” The guard replied, pointing to the big fella. 

“Ah, ugly brute. And yet…” the Sheriff paused, looking over him with more curiosity. “I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere before. Do you think he looks like one of Robin Hood’s men, Marian?”

She was quick to shake her head, already lying to him. “How would I know? Outlaws all look the same to me.” 

“Katherine?” The sheriff asked her next, believing her to be the trustworthy one out of the sisters, especially since she hadn’t been on his bad side. 

She looked over to the man who exchanged a look with her. Marian held her breath, hoping her sister wouldn’t rat him out. But Katherine honestly didn’t know he was one of Robin Hood’s men. “Possibly, but can’t be too sure.”

“No necklace, sir.” informed the Guard. 

Vaisey continued to stare him down, finding this most interesting. “Obviously a common brute. Certainly looks wild enough though. Not so tough now, are we, wild man?” He chuckled to himself sadistically. “Beat some civilization into you. Roll onto tomorrow’s entertainments.”

Marian narrowed her eyes at him, both fury and confusion swirling in them. “Entertainments?” She asked.

“The festival of pain!” The Sheriff exclaimed in reply before turning to give the guard orders. “Throw that brute into the dungeons, soften him up!”

If looks could kill, the Sheriff would be dead right now. Actually, he would have been dead plenty of times considering all the townspeople who hated him. Marian glared at him as Katherine kept quiet, going along with everything as always. Even if she didn’t like it, she knew she had to play along with the game despite how vile it all was. 

Marian began to charge after the sheriff, not willing to stand for this kind of treatment. Katherine sighed, knowing she would have to go after her sister before she got herself into more trouble. Walking into the great hall, Marian spotted Guy and thought that maybe she could reason with him instead considering he was her sister’s betrothed. If he really loved Katherine like she thought he did, then he would help her if a family member came to him with a concern...right?

“You cannot seriously count in such cruelty.” She said, standing in front of Guy. 

“Marian…” he said softly, not wishing to argue with her, especially in front of her sister. 

“It is not punishment, it is barbaric!” She exclaimed, raising her voice just as the sheriff walked into the room towards them. Katherine’s eyes went wide briefly before feeling her voice catch. Guy glanced over to her, both exchanging another look. 

“Delicious, is it not?” Vaisey strode up, goblet in his hand, finding this all amusing. “There is an air of poetry, the poetry of pain!” He chuckled, poking Guy’s chest. The Black Knight smirked at him and Katherine smiled, both keeping on their facade with the Sheriff. The man of Nottingham himself gazed at Marian, noticing her frown. “Our peasants advocate seems rather upset with me. What do you think I should do, Katherine?” She remained silent just as he hushed everyone. “Shh. Listen. Drip. Drip. I can hear her heart bleed from here.” He suddenly grabbed Marian’s face, causing Katherine’s eyes to go wide. “Fear humbles even the most rebellious spirit, my dear. Robin Hood himself will come to fear me, one day. In time.” He let go, booping her nose. “Don’t doubt it.”

As the sheriff walked away, Guy began to speak up, turning to face his boss. The sister’s exchanged looks with each other. “My lord, don’t forget the wagon with the king’s duty leaves for London tomorrow.” 

Marian perked up, listening into what they were saying. Katherine grabbed her sister’s hand as they slowly followed behind the men. 

“That is your responsibility, Gisborne. Just make sure it is secure. Take the whole garrison if need be.” He stuck his hand in a sack and pulled out a clutter of gold coins before dropping them on the ground. “I would hate to be in your shoes if this fell into outlaws hands.” Guy smirked and the sheriff briefly glanced at the sisters. “Especially after all the trouble we went to collecting it.”

“Are the castle guards sufficient enough for your entertainment?” 

“No, take all you need. I presume you are going to accompany the cart personally.” 

Guy leaned onto the table, explaining his plan. “I will take a wagon through the hidden crossroads from there, the Garrison will be escorting it as far as London.” 

The sheriff waved him off with not much of a thought, walking away. “La-de-da-de-da!”

Guy rolled his eyes, knowing the sheriff thought him incompitent. “Only a fool would attack against such odds.” He pushed himself from the table and walked away. 

Katherine looked to her sister, seeing the wheels turning in her head as she came up with a plan. Not liking it one bit, she gave her a disapproving look. “Oh no, don’t you dare. I know exactly what you’re thinking.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She crossed her arms, giving Marian a look that said she wasn’t stupid. “You’re my sister, I know better than that. While father is away and you’re staying at the castle, that means you’re under my watchful eye. I’m not going to let you do anything that will bring danger to us, even if it is to help Robin.

Marian sighed, not even giving her sister another reply as she walked off. They both knew at this point they would do everything for their respective loved ones. There was no fighting it or trying to stop it, the sisters were stubborn in their ways. “There’s a child in the dungeons. A woman was asking about him today.” This stopped Marian in her tracks. Katherine supposed she would tell her incase she decided to be the Nightwatchman anytime soon. “Help him if you can because the sheriff won’t.” 

* * *

Rounding a corner of the castle, Marian held a twisted picklock in her hands. She was clearly a woman with a mission, using the picklock to open up the door to the jail. The door creaked with a moan. Before she could enter, someone took her by surprise. “Boo!” It was the guard, returning back to his post. “My lady.” He addressed her.

“The prisoners, I heard there were families down there. Children. Do they have enough food and water?” Marian asked, trying to cover herself for being caught. 

The guard looked her up and down. “This is not some soft in for their pleasure, my lady.”

“That is no reason to ill treat them.” Obviously that one wasn’t going to work, so she decided to try something new. “Actually, I thought I might be able to see the wild man. I’m rather intrigued.” She chuckled.

The guard gave an amused chuckle. “No.” He stated. “Can’t let you in. Sorry.” He went down the stairs, closing the door in her face.

Now not sure exactly what to do since her cover story didn’t work, Marian stood there, tapping the lockpick upon her hand, looking around for something, anything, to help her out. Hearing the sound of Guy around the corner, she quickly hide the lockpick in a metal decoration. “Marian…?” 

She turned around, greeting him. “Sir Guy.” As he gave her an intimidating look that asked what she was doing here, Marian stuttered. “I was just looking for my  portmanteau. I don’t know whether they took it from the horse already or where-”

“I will have it brought to your room.” He told her, looking at her with arms crossed and a smile on his face. He was trying to be as kind to her as he could be. At least it wasn’t hard knowing how a little sister would be. “I’m glad you decided to stay. Katherine needs to be around her family and she didn’t like the idea of you being all alone at Knighton Hall, what with your father away.” 

Marian smiled at him. “May I pass?” 

He paused before stepping aside to let her walk away. Guy then walked over to the balcony and called out to the guards in the courtyard. “Oi, you. Got a job for you.” The one guard got up and began to walk over, but he stopped him. “Not you. Him. Have the Lady Marian’s portmanteau taken to my horse in the stables and follow me with it to her chamber.” 

“Yes my lord.” The guard said monotone, dragging his feet. 

“Quickly!” barked Guy. 

* * *

Katherine was sitting in her sister’s room, helping her get comfortable in the castle. Marian told her she tried to go see the prisoners, but to no success. Now she had Guy bringing up her stuff, causing her sister to slap her arm. 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. “Come in.” Marian said.

Guy opened the door, walking in to see the two sisters together. “Marian. Your things.” He said as the guard followed in with her stuff. “Over there.” He pointed and the guard followed suit before dropping it at the sisters feet. They both looked surprised, but Marian let out a gasp, realizing who it was. “Be careful you clumsy oaf!”

_ Robin of Locksley, you really have guts, don’t you.  _ Katherine thought, giving him a look. She could easily give him away right now, no problem. It would be amusing to see, but she knew her sister wouldn’t like that. 

“Marian? Katherine?” Guy questioned, noticing their looks. 

Marian peaked around Robin, looking to Guy. “I’m quite well.” 

“She realized she made a mistake with her writing.  _ Troublesome things. _ ” Katherine replied, glancing to Robin letting him know she was indicating him when she spoke. 

“Could you put them over there by the bed?” Marian asked as Robin grinned. This caused Katherine to sigh, watching him and Guy who was completely unaware of who he was. Her heart lurched, feeling bad for lying to him. 

“Wait.” Guy suddenly said as the guard walked past him, stopping at the door. This caused both women to hold their breaths wondering if he figured it out. He glanced at Marian, trying his best to show Katherine that he cared for her sister as family. “Is there something else I can do for you?”

Marian looked to Robin who was directly behind Guy. “No, no thank you.” 

Guy motioned for the guard to leave as Robin gave a bow. 

“Actually, there is something.” Katherine said, daring to make a fool out of him. Guy looked back at the guard who suddenly looked down, hiding his face and stopping in his tracks. She walked over to her sister's stuff. “You brought some of my things, right?” She questioned Marian, looking at the two bags. 

“Yes. It’s in that one.” 

Katherine looked to the guard with a mischievous grin on her face. “Bring it to my room. I’ll follow you.” Marian couldn’t believe the nerve of her sister right now. She couldn’t tell if she was trying to keep up the facade or making a fool out of Robin for the heck of it. Either way, it reminded her of how they would interact with each other in their youth.

“You heard her. Get to it.” Guy quipped as the guard grabbed the huge, leather suitcase and they made their way outside the room and to the room next door. 

“Just put it over here. That is all. You may go now.” She said, waving him off. Robin gave her a cheeky look before leaving the room. 

Before he followed after the guard, Guy stopped and turned around. “Katherine-” Marian had followed outside wanting to make sure Robin was safe as she took her place beside him, both listening in on the couple's conversation. “For sometime now, you’ve constantly been in my thoughts.” He began to walk towards her, no longer blocking her vision of the door so she could see her sister and Robin spying on them. “Without you, I no longer feel...quite whole.” 

Robin looked like he was going to be sick and Marian watched with curiosity. Katherine directed her attention back towards him, moved by his words. She was stuck between feeling awkward having them watch and reveling in it because of how many times she endured their couple moments. “Guy,-”

“Please don’t send me away.” He begged, extending a hand towards her which she happily took. Standing up, Guy leaned in towards her, practically bringing her in towards him. The closeness was not uncommon on them despite being relatively new, but their watchers were taken by surprise at the inappropriateness of it all. “We should be spending more time together, so we can understand each other better.” He looked up from her hand and into her eyes, bringing her closer to his body. “I want to know you.”

Marian blushed at the indication of it all and Robin gave a protective glare, wanting more than anything to strike him down where he stood for speaking to his little sister in such a way. Katherine blushed, taken by surprise at Guy’s newfound bluntness concerning private affairs. “I- I um...-” She was rendered speechless, feeling her heart and body race fast. This was a new feeling altogether. 

Seeing that she was hesitating, he pulled her closer. Guy knew she felt the same about him, it was certain at this point. Losing control of his mind, his emotions began to take over. He just wanted her. “Katherine -” he huskily said, “ _ be with me. _ ” Leaning in towards her with his hand on her waist, his lips crashed to hers in a hot steamy kiss. She closed her eyes, giving into the pleasure of it, completely forgetting someone was watching them. At this moment she didn’t care. All she knew was that she wanted to get lost in the ecstasy of his kiss and where it would lead. 

Guy hoisted her up onto the desk, kissing her deeper and with a more fiery passion, as if trying to claim her lips. He began to trail kisses from her mouth along down her neck, causing Katherine to let out a moan in pleasure. Both were too lost in their emotions for one another that it took Katherine a minute to remember they were being watched when she absentmindedly opened her eyes to find Robin and Marian staring at them in absolute shock. “Guy!” She exclaimed, pushing him back as he was making his way towards her chest. 

He paused and slowly raised his head to look at her with those blue eyes before noticing the scared look on her face. She kept gazing between him and the door. Guy looked towards the door and didn’t see anyone there, Robin and Marian having just back away in the nick of time. Finally realizing it was concerning his actions toward her, Guy pulled away, hanging his head in shame. “I- I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Katherine said, putting a hand to his cheek, getting him to look back at her. He placed his hand on hers. “It just took me by surprise...but I would like to  _ get to know you _ as well, my husband-to-be.” A smile graced his lips and he went to open his mouth, only to be stopped by her putting a finger to his lips. “We will get that chance  **_after_ ** our wedding.” 

“Of course.” Guy replied, clearing his throat. He didn’t mean to get carried away in his emotions over her again, almost losing it. 

“I’ll see you later, okay. I should go check on Marian.”

He nodded, making his way to the door and walking down the hall. Katherine took in a breath, regaining herself. She didn’t dare to see her sister and Robin right now in pure embarrassment after knowing they witnessed all that. 

Besides, they were probably talking to each other and unlike them, she wasn’t one to interrupt or eavesdrop on their alone time. 

* * *

“Well, that was something else.” Robin cheekily stated, sitting inside Marian’s room as they spoke with each other. “I don’t want to see that ever again.” He gave a disgusted grunt. 

Marian sighed, changing the subject. “You’re mad to be here at all. Extra guards have been laid on. The place is full of prisoners.” She noticed the worried look Robin gave her. “You know about the sheriff’s plans for tomorrow? The punishments?”

“Yes. And I intend to stop it.” 

Marian scoffed. “With what? You are few against many.” She pointed out. 

“We few have proved quite effective in the past. We will rescue them - all of them. I have a plan - well, half a plan I think.”

“How?”

“I never give up. Not anyone.”

“You may discover it is too late for some.” Robin gives her a look. “I mean, the way the prisoners have been treated, most of them are beyond help. The bowmaker of Locksley has already been tortured. Guy wanted a special example made of him. He’s the first to be punished.”

“Yet he plays the gallant gentleman. And he does so want to know Katherine.” 

“You should be glad. It is because my sister is involved with him that I am able to tell you the revenue wagon leaves tomorrow for London with the king’s annual duty.”

“And?”

“And the sheriff thinks you will try to save your friend the bowmaker whilst the wagon leaves unchallenged.”

“Right, I have a plan.” 

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

All the nobles were gathered in the great hall for the sheriff’s despicable event of the day. Prisoners from the dungeons were forced onto their knees or standing off on the opposite side of the room. Unfortunately for the Knighton sisters, they were positioned sitting on either side of the sheriff at his request, wanting to see them squirm. Katherine wished Guy was here to make it bearable, but he was currently away starting his mission.

“Morning everybody, and welcome to my festival of pain.” The terrible sheriff himself began to address the room. “I want to talk to you about community taxes. Taxes are a fact. The cost of living in a free country. Now, if you do not pay your taxes, then you sacrifice that freedom and must be punished accordingly.” Marian gave a look as the sheriff walked among the prisoners, scowling at them. “I am sick and tired of your sob stories: ‘can’t pay’, ‘too old’, ‘too sick.’ Is this going to help our beloved king in Arce?” He grabbed the handful of a little boy’s hair, pulling at his scalp. 

Katherine noticed the woman from before among her crowd, finally realizing the little boy was her son. She remained calm, but sympathy passed in her eyes. The sheriff then proceeded to pull onto Little John’s hair. “A clue: no.” He shook his head for him mockingly. “Those who understand this,” he paused, rubbing his hands off onto one of the prisoners, “they will survive.” The sheriff pulled a cord where a tent was covering something. “For those who defy me, well, the chair of delight.” 

Marian gasped, looking upon the torture device. Seeing all the mortified looks on everyone’s face only seemed to fuel the sheriff even more. He walked over to another table to unveil even more items to get even to talk. “These prisoners do not pay their way. They help those who seek to undermine my authority, therefore they must all be punished.” He said, sticking his head through a torture device with spikes in it, demonstrating what would happen with glee. “Now, do you think that they are the only ones to suffer? No because they do not pay their dues, we the good citizens, we have to pay more. And how on Earth are we supposed to support our king's glorious crusade?” The nobles shook their heads, giving displeased gazes. “If they were to pay their taxes, then we in the community would pay less! So you see, what I’m actually trying to do is lower taxes.” 

Marian stood up, handing her picklock to one of Robin’s men coyly. “I’m feeling quite unwell. I think I might-”

Katherine looked up at her sister with concern, knowing how she felt. “Yes, yes, it’s probably the peasants. The stench, here, sniff this if it gets too much.” The sheriff handed her a fruit. Marian smelled it, giving a strange look. “So, let’s bring the prisoners out and start a little burning.”

Glancing at the woman from before, Katherine exchanged looks with her before their attention was brought to a man the guards grabbed, bringing up to burning embers laid out before them. “Now, you people seem to think Robin Hood and his men are worthy of your support and encouragement. Well, we’ll see.”

“Luke, the Cooper of Locksley.” a guard announced him. 

“Outlaw collaborated.” 

Katherine watched in worry as they grabbed the woman and her son, bringing them to join alongside the man. “Alice of Locksley and her son, John.” Marian and Katherine exchanged glances, both showing the same concern. 

“Outlaw sympathizers.” 

“Please, they had nothing to do with this. It is all my doing.” Luke begged, trying to save their lives, but to no avail. A guard kicked him, getting him to shut up. 

The sheriff looked amused. “Oh, gallantry. You see, Marian, it’s not dead. Well, not yet.” He chuckled, jumping from his seat, going to the peasants sides. “Such a gallant intervention. I wonder, how I could reward that, hmm?” It was quite obvious at this point he was egging Marian on, looking to her as he threatened to push the boy into the hot coals. She wasn’t going to give in so easily, narrowing her eyes at evil man. “Should we have him crawl on the ground face first? So gallant in the heat amongst them all.” 

Katherine lost her calm facade, feeling her heart race with panic over the family. She wanted to jump in and save them, but knew it would endanger many. For once, in this very moment she found herself wishing Robin would just sweep in with that stupid grin like he always did and save the day. 

The sheriff made his way back to his seat as the guards began to slowly lean the boy and mother towards the fires, but they fought their way back. “So, who’s first? The boy! Oh, brave.” 

Seeing the heartbroken look on the mother’s face, Katherine felt her stomach start to twist with disgust. She closed her eyes, not being able to watch this any further. It was too terrible, a true tribute to the sheriff’s festival of pain. 

“NOOOOOOOO!” Little John shouted out, standing up and starting to break free from his restraints. He practically snapped it in half, charging towards the sheriff. “YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!”

“Stop him you fools!”

In that moment as if hearing her words, Robin appeared from above, shouting to the people in the room. “Charity starts at home, Vaisey!” He threw gold coins from the sacks he had stolen, causing the guards to stop and try to grab for the money. 

“NOT IN MY HOUSE!” The sheriff yelled, annoyed with the outlaw and his antics. “GET HIM!”

Robin chuckled as Marian and Katherine exchanged smiles with each other, watching the rain of golden coins fall before them onto the floor. Even the peasants and nobles were running to get all the money the sheriff had taken from everyone. As usual, Robin and his men began to fight the guards, going to free the prisoners. The Knighton sister’s watched in amusement as the sheriff was having a tantrum, stomping around like a little kid at all his money on the floor and everyone trying to take it. 

Marian looked up to Robin, running off to join him as the sheriff was dragged away in a choke by Little John. Katherine sat in her place, watching the scenes unfold with amusement. For the first time since he returned, she found his antics quite justified. 

It all stopped when the sheriff grabbed Little John, holding a knife to his throat. However, the giant man wasn’t going to give in that easily to the tyrant, throwing him over his shoulder and raising said knife into the air. Katherine’s eyes went wide before Alice stopped him. “No, you said you wouldn’t murder.” 

“Men... but this is the devil!” 

“Good answer.” The sheriff shouted, hiding himself like the coward he was. 

Alice pointed out. “Our son’s safe.” Little John put the knife down, leaving the sheriff on the ground as he walked away with his family. 

Getting back up, he chuckled. “You just couldn’t-” before being knocked unconscious by Little John’s punch. 

Katherine ran to the family, ushering them out of her. “Leave quickly. Go, go!”

“Thank you my lady.” Alice said.

She exchanged a look with Robin, telling him to do the same while he could. “Ah, but not yet. Vaisey needs to be tied up.” He chuckled. “You and Marian should go before you get caught with us.”

The sisters nodded, fleeing the room together, making their way back to Marian’s room. They let out a sigh of relief, happy everyone got out safe and the sheriff got what he deserved. Looking at each other, it was the first time in a long while they had started to connect since Robin’s return. And oddly enough, it was all thanks to Robin himself. 

“Did you actually let Robin go? I could have sworn you would lock him up or something for how much you say you hate him.”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “I still don’t like him and what he does but...I can let this slide this time. But - **_only this time!_** The sheriff did deserve it.” 

The sisters giggled, feeling like they were back to simpler times in their youth, recalling their adventures they would have with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the calm before the storm. See you in the next chapter, I hope you are prepared.


	12. Marriage of Lies - PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King is returning to Nottingham as Guy and Katherine make preparations for their wedding. Something tragic happens which starts to bring lies that have been kept hidden to the surface.

****

**CHAPTER 12 - Marriage of Lies - PART 1**

**SHERIFF’S QUARTERS**

Vaisey tried to roughly grab one of his many helpless birds from their cages and into his hand. The birds in the cage fought to avoid his grasp, trying to break free for it was a fate worse than the cage they were in. “Ah, Gisborne.” Realizing his second-in-command had finally arrived, he handed him the bird. “Hold the bird.” Guy looked reluctant, backing away. “Here, come on. Give him some love.” The sheriff insisted, leaving him no other choice as he gently took the bird into his leather gloved hands. He looked down with worry, not wanting to hurt it. “Poor thing. Tis poetry, huh? Caged bird. Creatures that would fly free absolutely under my control.” Guy gazed up, understanding the metaphor. “Good, I like it. Now...speaking of caged pretties, when will you marry Katherine?” He asked, eyeing the birds in the cage like prey as they flapped about. 

“In due course.” Guy responded, feeling as if the sheriff was trying to make a point of him as usual. He tensed, not liking where this was going, but made sure to hold the bird carefully. 

“Oh, come on, don’t be coy. It’s only an arrangement, is it?” 

Guy sighed, the bird squirming it’s head about his hands, trying to look for a way to freedom, but not sure how to break free. “No, we will marry when the King returns.” 

“Ah,” the sheriff exclaimed. “When the king comes. I might have news for you there.” 

His expression changed, perking up for what his boss would have to say. “What news?”

Looking through the bird cages, the sheriff was suddenly changing the subject just to leave his second-in-command hanging. “You know, sometimes I don’t feed them all for 3 days. Cruel perhaps, but I find it makes them sing better.” 

“What news?” Guy slightly loosened his hold and the bird took this opportunity to escape from his hands, taking off into the rafters, avoiding the lies that were to follow. Both men looked up surprised. 

“Hmm...Gisborne.” Vaisey mumbled, shaking his head.

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

With their father back and their differences behind them, the sisters had returned back home. The family was tending to the garden when they were surprised to see Gisborne arriving. “Katherine!” She turned to see him walking over to her with a huge smile. “Marian, Sir Edward.” He said, greeting her family as well. 

“Sir Guy, what is it?” Katherine turned to address him. 

“I bring good news. To sum it up-” He paused before realizing he should tell her this news romantically. “No.” Guy began to pick her up, carrying her onto his shoulder, wanting to literally sweep her off her feet. 

Marian noticed this and panicked. “What are you doing?”

Their father followed, thinking she was being kidnapped by him as well. “What do you think you’re doing? Sir Guy!” 

Noticing the worry in their voices, Katherine spoke. “If you’re trying to sweep me off my feet, congratulations, but can you tell me what for?” 

Realizing he had gotten carried away in his emotions again, Guy put her down onto her feet, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “I apologize. I honestly just wanted to sweep you off your feet.” 

A smile came to her face as she chuckled. “And why is that?”

Guy grabbed her hands, the smile returning to his face. “Will you come with me to Locksley? There is something you should see.” 

"Then sweep me off my feet!" She chuckled. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Following Guy inside his manor, servants walked around the village. Some familiar faces Katherine recognized not just from earlier with their engagement announcement, but from her youth of visiting the village with her family. The couple ended up running into one familiar face altogether who recognized her immediately. “Lady Katherine.” The elderly man said. 

“Thornton!” Her face lit up seeing Robin’s manservant. He was surprised to see her here along with Guy as to which he could only put two and two together. Noticing the look on Guy’s face, he quickly strode away.

“Come with me. There’s something I want to show you.” Guy said, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. Walking into his bedroom, he pulled back a curtain and revealed a chest full of coins. “I show you this.” He took the silver coins into his hand. “My wealth.”

Katherine raised an eyebrow. “What does this mean?

“This means everything. This means that I am a man of substance. Wealth I can provide for you. I’m a man of power. The sheriff and I, increasingly with Ki-” he paused, catching his words. “Prince John.” Katherine raised an eyebrow at him as he continued on. “This means that I am a man of lineage.” He reached for her hand, stroking her cheek. “The Gisborne heritage is a proud one. I will be glad to continue that line with you...as my wife.” 

Katherine’s eyes went wide, finally piecing everything together. “The King is returning?” They both smiled at each other happily.

* * *

When Robin went to visit Marian at her house to inform her of the new discoveries involving news of King Richard returning home, Marian realized the real reason Gisborne had come to take her sister away. 

Now, Much, Robin, and Marian were standing outside Locksley manor, watching the couple interact with each other. Wanting to get a closer look and knowing she could get away with it, Marian sneaked up into the manor, standing at the edge of the stairs as she listened to them speak. Her blue eyes landed it’s sights on the chest and a thought crossed her mind. 

Seeing Katherine and Guy making their way down the stairs, they stopped in their tracks, surprised to see her there. “Marian.” Guy questioned. 

“Sorry, I was curious to see what you had to show my sister.” She replied, standing tall at the bottom of the stairs. 

“The king is returning.” Katherine exclaimed with joy. “We will be getting married on Saturday.” 

Marian perked up, forcing a smile onto her face. “That’s great news.” The sisters grabbed each other’s hands as Guy followed them outside the manor with an equal smile on his face. The girls got onto the horse and Guy offered Katherine one last look of absolute joy before they began to ride off. 

Marian glanced at Robin hiding behind a pillar of linen hanging on a line, giving them a stern, melancholy look. Katherine noticed the two men finally, the smile fading from her lips. Robin shook his head as they rode off, knowing he would have to do something to stop this wedding from happening, and quick. He had to convince Katherine and make her see the truth of Gisborne before it was too late.

Stepping out from behind, Much watched as Robin walked around, looking at his fellow villagers. Thornton spotted him and approached. “Robin, I don’t know what to say. I am sorry.” 

“Tell me what you know.” 

“The king comes on Saturday. The wedding takes place on Saturday, here at Locksley. They’re going to decorate the church.”

“I need you to cast your mind back, to my absence. Gisborne was unwell, or so he said. The truth is he went to the Holy Land to try to kill the King.” 

A look of surprise crossed Thronton’s face, trying to recall the events of the past. “Robin, I’d love to say that you are right, but he was here. He was unwell.” He pointed out, stating the facts he knew.

“But no one was allowed to see him!” He yelled, causing the manservant to hush him before he attracted attention to himself. 

“He had a fever, contagion.” Robin couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculous cover story of all this nonsense. “But the physician came every day. I cooked the master’s meal every day. The physician took it into him.” 

Robin shook his head, feeling sorry for his old friend. “No.”

“Who was this physician?” asked Much.

“Um… Pitts is his name.”

“And where does this Pitts live?”

“In Nottingham now. In Battley Street.” Thornton sighed, following after his previous master still finding it all hard to believe. “But Robin-”

“This wedding cannot happen!” Robin stated, starting to head off, grabbing his bow and arrows. He was going to save Katherine and show her the truth of who Gisborne really was, even if he knew it would hurt her. All he wanted was her and Marian’s safety. She had to know who she was marrying. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Katherine watched as Marian worked on her sword practice, doing different techniques. Both sisters were quiet on the way back home, still trying to process the reality of what was happening on Saturday. 

She couldn’t believe it. She was about to get married, and so soon. Her thoughts raced back to the rather intimate moment she was with Guy, feeling her cheeks flush. It was all about to change, and Marian didn’t know how to feel with the fact Gisborne would be her brother-in-law real soon. 

“Have some exciting news to tell, Katherine?” Robin spoke, startling the sisters. He walked up towards them, carrying a stick behind his back.

“As if you don’t already know, Robin.” She replied, rolling her eyes at him.

“Guy showed Katherine her future fortune as Lady Gisborne. They are getting married on Saturday.” Marian told him, not wishing to lie to him. 

Robin chuckled dryly. “And what? He showed you some trinkets, made you agree to go along with the wedding?” 

Marian gave him a look, telling him not to get her started. “Robin-”

“Still at it with your nonsense, Robin. I agreed to marry him when the king returns and I’m going to, that’s final.” Katherine stated, glaring at him. Marian continued her sword practice, sensing they were about to go at each other’s throats again.

The outlaw sighed in frustration, looking face to face with her. Why was she always making him out to be the bad guy lately? “Yeah, but you promised to under duress. A promise under duress is not a promise at all. He could be lying to you about anything that comes from his mouth.” He stated. “You can’t tell me you haven’t doubted or questioned his intentions at all.”

Katherine hesitated before responding. “No, I haven’t. I trust in him.”

Marian sighed, adding into the conversation to defend her sister. “Besides, it’s not like she can back out now. If he knew I betrayed him - if he knew I was the Nightwatchman, he would lash out and not just at me.” The sisters exchanged a fearful look. 

Robin sighed, annoyed with the sisters. “Why do you two always do this? Use your father as an excuse for doing nothing!”

“Because our father needs us.”

“And you need him! Because without him you would have to make a choice.”

Katherine got up and got face-to-face with Robin again, glaring at him. “Don’t you dare yell at my sister for the decision I’ve made. I’m marrying Gisborne and that’s final. I know you can’t accept the fact I love him and that he is a good man, but that’s on you. Understand I also have my reasonings for going through with this to help protect my family, so quit trying to stop me, Robin.” 

But he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. It was obvious she was so blinded by her loyalty to protecting her family and to Gisborne that she refused to see the truth or to even acknowledge it. “You will understand I am doing this for your own good. I will find a way to stop this.”

“How?” Marian asked. 

“I will expose him as the liar and traitor that he is. And then Katherine won’t have to marry him.”

“Robin, please, do not make this more difficult than it already is.” She begged him. 

“But she can’t marry a man whose lies she turns the other cheek at!”

Katherine began to argue with him, feeling hurt by his statement. “Why do you keep making him out to be such a bad man? If anything, you’re the one refusing to see the good qualities in him!”

“I believe his feelings for my sister are genuine.” Marian added in, all 3 of them arguing with each other at this point. Both sisters going head-to-head with Robin. “He has wealth-”

“Wealth?” Robin exclaimed. “Marian, you’re supposed to be the Nightwatchman. You should steal from Gisborne and give to the poor. Not acquire wealth yourself!” He glanced at Katherine. “And Katherine, you can’t keep refusing to see a ugly truth you don’t wish to see. You have to stop denying it and do something about your reality, otherwise things will never change!” 

Hearing the commotion between the childhood friends, Edward appeared at the door and called out. “Robin.” They seemed to ignore him.

Both sisters looked at the outlaw, rather offended. “I will deal with this.” He told them. 

“Robin!” Edward said again, warning him. The two sisters walked away, back inside the house. “Can’t you see you’re upsetting them? Go.” Katherine sat at the table as Marian watched her, both sighing from the fight they just had with him. That was a first. Edward came in and spoke to them. “I must leave for Merton. Will you two be alright?”

“Yeah, as long as he doesn’t come back.” Katherine exclaimed, resting her head on the table. 

Marian looked up to him, asking. “Do you have some scheme?”

“The sheriff has a scheme. I think he intends to kill the King in Nottingham.” This caused both sisters to perk up in absolute shock and horror. “He cannot risk losing the shire. I must act. Merton is loyal to me and to the King, he will help.” 

“A man must protect his King.” Marian stated, happy to see her father joining the fight. 

Katherine was surprised to see their father considering to fight the injustice. “And I will go through with the wedding.”

Edward stepped forward. “If I could protect you and the King, I would.” He said, addressing both daughters.

“We know.” Marian replied, putting her arms around her sister's shoulders. “I’ll be there to help her in spirit for you as her bridesmaid.” 

Katherine looked up, moved by her sister's action. “Marian…”

“Besides, I have a plan of my own.” Her sister stated, smiling proudly. Katherine knew that smile on her face, figuring she was planning something. 

“What? The Nightwatchman?” Edward asked.

She couldn’t reveal too much, not wanting her sister to catch onto the plan she had in store. Especially since it consisted of her stealing from her soon-to-be husband for their fortune. Marian just had to give Gisborne a final middle finger before he was married to her sister for good. “Yes.” Marian said. It wasn’t really stealing if Katherine would get it back in the end anyway, just not from her husband.

Edward walked up to his daughters, taking them into a hug. “You both are my world. We shall go and do what needs to be done.” 

“Be safe.” Katherine told him before making her way upstairs with Marian following after. When nighttime came around, Katherine laid in bed as Marian started getting into her wardrobe as the Nightwatchman. It was like watching a knight put on their armour, preparing for the battlefield. “Are you going out now?”

“Yes.” Marian replied, surprised to see her still awake. 

“Be careful.” Katherine told her, watching as she jumped out the window. She rolled over in her bed, thinking over the events of today before finding her eyes drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

It was a peaceful and quiet night as Marian carefully walked up to the manor, knocking out the guards in the process as she sneaked by. She was quiet going into the manor, careful not to alert Gisborne who she spotted, sitting in one of the rooms with his men. Some were passed out from drinking themselves silly. 

Carefully walking up the stairs, making sure they didn’t creak with her arrival, she snuck into his bedroom and pulled back the curtain where the chest was. Opening it, she put down her sack and began to fill it up with the silver coins that clinked. 

Little did she know, one of the guards she knocked out was starting to get back up. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Robin climbed up to the bedroom window noticing a candle was still flickering. “Marian. Katherine.” He whispered, looking in to see if she was there, but he only found Katherine asleep in her bed. 

“Katherine!” He whispered, trying to wake her up. “Katherine!”

She turned to glare at him, throwing a pillow across the room. “Shut up, Robin. Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep? Go annoy someone else.”

“Is Marian here?” He asked.

She sighed, sitting up to address him, not caring if he saw her in her nightgown. “No. She went out to do her usual Nightwatchman stuff.” It should have been obvious already.

“Where has she gone?” He questioned. 

Katherine shrugged, walking up to greet him at the window. She saw the rest of his merry men outside. “I have no idea. She didn’t tell me much.”

Robin’s eyes suddenly went wide. “I know where she's gone. Of course she would dare to do such a thing.”

“What are you talking about?”

He gave her a serious look. “She’s stealing Gisborne’s money.” Robin began to run off, causing Katherine to have no choice but follow after. Even if she doubted her sister would do such a thing, she had to make sure she was safe. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Marian continued to grab the silver coins, completely unaware of the guard that had awoken and was about to give her away. “Sir Guy! Nightwatchman!”

She paused, hearing the footsteps coming her way. Running to the door, she grabbed the latch and locked it. Marian leaned into the door, hearing Guy at it. “Open up.” He whispered bitterly. “There’s no escape.”Breathing heavily, she looked around for any possible way out of there. Guy looked back to his guards, shouting orders. “Give me an axe! You two, outside!” 

Marian ran from the door, grabbing her sack full of coins and heading for a window. Two guards were standing outside it with torches and she felt her blood go cold, knowing she was trapped with no escape now. Hearing the hard sound of an axe chopping away at the door, she gasped. There was nowhere to run now. 

Guy poked his hand and face through the door, only causing further panic in her. This couldn’t be it? Either way, if she revealed herself to him, she considered herself dead. She looked to the man her sister would marry with absolute fear. “Time to play, Nightwatchman!” 

An arrow stopped him as he began to try knocking down the door again. “Mind if I join in?” Hearing the voice of Robin seemed to wash that fear away, helping her regain herself. 

“Locksley!” Guy exclaimed, glaring at the outlaw who pointed an arrow at him with a smug smile on his face. Oh, how he would enjoy knocking it from his face. “Have you heard the news? I’m to marry Katherine.” In that moment, the Nightwatchman opened the door, causing Guy to look back with surprise. Robin and his men exchanged looks with her as she saw they were here to help her. Guy noticed this and chuckled. “I will think about you when I take her to the marriage bed.” 

Walking down towards him, Marian felt her blood boiling at him for speaking about her sister in such a way, especially right in front of her, even if he didn’t know it was her. She kicked him, causing Guy to yelp out in pain before kicking him down the stairs. At this point, Marian was fully convinced with Robin, feeling the need to protect her sister from her blindness towards Gisborne. 

As she went in for another kick, Guy ended up knocking her with something that caused Marian to cry out in pain. She managed to limp away from him despite feeling a burning sensation at her abdomen. The merry men remained strong, keeping their target’s locked on Gisborne as the Nightwatchman joined their side. 

Robin went to kick Gisborne for hurting her before helping Marian out of the manor. “Get the money!” He told his men, as they did so and took their leave from the building. “You know where to meet! Split up!’ Robin told them, taking Marian with him as they all ran. 

Katherine appeared at the manor, watching as Robin and Marian rode past him. She gave him a nod, telling him thanks for keeping her safe before she decided to go confront her soon-to-be husband. She walked in to see Guy on the floor. “Guy- what happened?”

“What are you doing here?” He asked, surprised to see her. 

She saw the dagger and blood in his hand, looking concerned. Katherine had to think of a cover story. “I was thinking about you and thought I should finally visit you here at Locksley before we become husband and wife. I should get acquainted with my new home after all.” Even if she already knew a little about the manor to begin with just from being friends with Robin.

“Robin, his men and the Nightwatchman paid me a visit.” He sat up, carefully holding the dagger. 

“You’re hurt!” She exclaimed, going to address his wound as he pulled back from her touch. 

“No, it’s the Nightwatchman.” Guy responded, looking at the dagger and blood upon his hand with a cold look. “I got him with this.” 

Katherine paused, holding her breath as she felt her skin go cold. “W-What?”

Feeling her stomach lurch, she got up off the floor, absolute fear and concern in her eyes. Guy noticed this and realized he must have been scaring her with all his violent talk. This caused fear in him, wondering if this is how she would react to everything he hasn’t told her about himself; his dark, evil deeds he purposefully lied and avoided to tell her. “Sorry, I- I just didn’t want him getting away with it. I want the best future for us.” He said, taking her hands into his. 

Katherine couldn’t even look up at him, her mind rushing to the fact she had to go check on her sister. Biting back tears, she spoke. “I-I have to go home. I need to make sure Marian and my father are safe with all the outlaws running around tonight.” 

“Let me escort you back.” 

She would have tried to deny him, but Katherine knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer. At the very least he could drop her off, but she couldn’t let him inside. No, he couldn’t find out the truth hidden behind the doors to an empty house. He couldn’t know the fact that he had just mortally wounded her sister. He couldn’t know the fact that their father was away, going to fight against the sheriff. He couldn’t know the lies. 

Katherine heard that nagging voice inside her head again.  _ You can’t keep refusing to see a ugly truth you don’t wish to see. You have to stop denying it and do something about your reality, otherwise things will never change! _

She pushed it back once more, convincing herself that Guy didn’t know it was Marian and if he did, he probably wouldn’t have hurt her. “Okay.” She said, allowing him to take her home. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin and Marian walked through the forest. It was difficult for her to keep up with his fast pace, feeling the burning sensation in her abdomen getting stronger despite the fact she was trying to ignore it. She continued on, but started to feel her body getting slightly weak, bringing it down to the fact they had been walking all night and she was exhausted from earlier. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Robin said, turning to address her. “This Nightwatchman business will be the death of you.”

“I admit it was a close call, but Gisborne won’t figure out it’s me, even when he marries my sister.” 

Robin shook his head. “What have I told you? I’m going to make sure she doesn’t marry him.” He smiled at her. “I was coming to tell you I have the proof I need to prove it to your sister. The physician, he will talk. I found him and he agreed to give evidence. He did not treat Gisborne. Gisborne was not at Locksley. He was in the Holy Land.”

A smile came to Marian’s face. “He will say this in public?” Robin nodded. 

“Robin! Marian!” They were interrupted hearing the shouts of Katherine who was trying to find them. Spotting her, Robin began to run towards her realizing her panic. Marian tried to follow but began to feel her legs giving out, falling to the ground. “NO, Marian!” Katherine exclaimed, causing Robin to look back towards his beloved. They both came to her side as Robin took Marian into his arms. “She’s been injured.”

“We need to meet up with my men and treat her quickly.”

“Put her on and tell me where to go.” 

* * *

They walked into an underground cave with water dripping around them. “John!” Robin called out, holding Marian in his arms. His men heard the call and came running to greet them. The great giant man from before took her into his arms.

“Gisborne stabbed her in the belly.” Robin said, relaying Katherine’s words.

“What?”

“It is a shallow wound. Not serious.” She reassured them, making Katherine happy to see she was still conscious. 

Djaq quickly took to action, knowing what to do. “We need to dry everything. She needs to get dry.”

“Get a light.” Much grabbed a torch. 

They began to lay her down upon a rock. “I need clean water to wash the wound.” Katherine took her place beside her sister, watching as Djaq began her work. In this moment, she didn’t care if she was with the outlaws and got caught, her sister was her main priority. “Do you have wine?”

“A little.”

“For the pain.” Much went to grab it as Robin and Katherine watched the healer do her work. Laying a wet cloth on her wound, Marian cried out in pain. Her hands were bloody, looking upon the wound and measuring how deep it was. “This is not long. What did he use?”

“A dagger.” Katherine told them. “He, uh...he showed me.”

“Can you feel this?” Djaq asked, pressing into an area and causing her to whimper. 

“Should you be pressing?” Much asked.

“I need to look inside. Wine.” Robin poured it into Marian’s mouth before Djaq looked back up at her and her sister, warning them. “This will hurt. Are you brave?” Katherine took her sisters hand into hers as she nodded in response. 

“Do it.”

Robin couldn’t stomach the scene, having a hard time watching her in pain. Marian screamed out, clutching Katherine’s hand tightly. “Shush. It’s okay, Marian. Stay strong.” 

“Keep breathing!” Djaq reminded her, helping her to fight through the pain of cutting her open. 

“She will be alright?” Robin asked the healer who gave him and Katherine a serious look that sent chills down their back. 

“I need to sew. Give me a needle.”

Robin grabbed one off his person. “This needle is thick and blunt. Are you prepared?” He asked his beloved. 

“It is the way you said it.” Marian cried, her voice shaking. Djaq took the needle and began to thread it, sticking it into her, causing her to yelp once more. Robin joined hands with Katherine and Marian, showing them he was here for them. 

Once Djaq had finished, Robin sat in front of the sisters while Katherine stayed at Marian’s side, feeling relieved. She pushed her sister’s hair away from her forehead, smiling at her. “That’s my brave sister. How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine considering.” They both chuckled. 

Robin sighed, watching them as they went quiet. He finally spoke. “Well, bad news is you’ve been stabbed. But good news is, Katherine doesn’t have to marry the man who stabbed you.”

She rolled her eyes over at him. “Just for the sake of my sister, I’m not going to start with you. Instead, I’ll humor what you have to say. So...speak.” 

His green eyes went wide with surprise before he explained. “I found the Physician who was taking care of Gisborne when he was sick. He says that he was in the Holy Land. So...when the King comes to Nottingham, I will make an entrance. He will let me speak, he trusts me. I will present the evidence, the Physician will collaborate it and Gisborne will be done for.”

Katherine blinked her eyes in confusion and disbelief. “Will he hang?” Marian asked. 

Robin nodded. “Yes.”

Brown eyes went wide, looking between them both in horror. Katherine felt her heart lurch in pain, not wanting to see Gisborne be resigned to that fate...even if what Robin had said was true. “No. I can’t buy into this, I just can’t!”

“Katherine, this is a man who would force you to marry him. A man who tried to kill the King! A man who just stabbed your sister.” He pointed out, trying to get her to realize what he saw in Gisborne. 

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. “But...I love him. Let’s say that what you have said is true: do you really want me to sit back and watch as a person I love hangs by a noose?” 

Despite her words, Robin kept silent, both agreeing and disagreeing with what she had to say. Even if he couldn’t understand why she loved such a man, Katherine made a valid point. He changed the subject, looking over to Marian. “And as for you, this Nightwatchman thing is risky.” 

“I am only doing what you do, but with more intelligence.” Marian stated.

“I thought you’d learn by now. Everytime you go out, you get arrested, or stabbed. You should stay at home and do your embroidery.” Katherine gave him a look as he paused, still down on the ground. “I didn’t mean that.”

“You know, even my father who is old and infirm has a lot more to lose than you do. Even he supports me more than you do.” Marian strained to say, screaming out in pain from trying to sit up. 

“Shhh. Stay down.” Katherine said, trying to calm her down. “You need to rest.”

* * *

Hours went by and Katherine stayed by her sister’s side the whole time. She eventually passed out from exhaustion, not noticing that some of the merry men and Robin would come in everyone once in a while to check on her. 

Djaq came in, starling Robin and Katherine awake. “Marian! Marian!” she said in a panic, trying to wake the poor girl. “Wake up!”

“You have to let her sleep.” Robin said, stirring awake. 

“It’s not sleeping. This is her body shutting down.” 

This caused Katherine to jolt up, rushing over to her sister to help Djaq wake her. “Marian. Wake up, please!” She patted her face, not getting any response from her. 

“Gisborne’s knife has caused damage inside. I must open her wound.” 

Robin jolted up, going to join the women. “Come on sister, wake up. Please.” Katherine begged, looking to her with worry. Djaq ended up slapping her, causing a slight whimper from Marian. They let out their breath seeing that at least she was still with them. 

“I need clean instruments.” 

“What instruments?” Robin asked. 

Djaq looked between the childhood friends. “Stay here. Hold her hand, I’ll be back. Do not let her sleep.”

Robin goes to hold Marian’s hand as Katherine sits behind him, trying to stir her sister awake. What came to her mind was recalling happy memories from their youth. “Marian, do you remember when you were sick when we were about 8?” Her sister looked to her, nodding. “What was my remedy to help you get better fast...or so I thought?”

“You poured honey all over my head.” 

The sisters chuckled as Robin raised an eyebrow. “And of course it didn’t work. But father and the maids were very furious with me.” 

“Everything was so sticky.” Marian replied, making a face.

“How about that time when I took you two for an adventure through the woods and Katherine ended up twisting her ankle?” Robin recalled, looking between them. 

“You ended up carrying Katherine on your back all the way home.” Marian replied, smiling over the fond memory. “That was the first time I ever heard you refer to Katherine as your little sister.”

Her sister looked over to Robin with a surprised look. “What?” 

“Ever since, he’s always thought of you as a little sister, Katherine.” Marian watched as her beloved and sister exchanged a look of understanding between each other. 

Much came in with panic in his voice, putting everything down and ruining the moment. “Alright, here is the paste. And uh, the instruments are coming. Djaq is coming. I’m sure- I’m sure-”

They raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m sure?” Marian asked. “I am sure is reassuring. I’m sure, I’m sure, is not.”

Noticing that he had bugged them and not wanting to cause them any of the panic he was feeling, he cleared his throat. “I’ll go. Drink this- uh, all of it.” Much said, handing her wine before running off. 

“What could Djaq have told him?” No one dared to answer that question, keeping quiet. “It’s not good, is it? Tell me the truth.” Marian said, addressing Robin. 

“Maybe not so good.”

“You’re going to be fine, sister. You’re stubborn.” Katherine reassured her and herself for that matter. 

Djaq came back into the room as Marian sipped away at the wine, preparing for the worst. “I will cut you open. If I can find the damage, I will sew it up.”

“What are my chances?”

“If I do not do this: none. If I do: very little.” Marian let out a shaky breath as Katherine and Robin looked to each other with worry. “My father treated the wounded in the battlefield. He said never lie to a dead man.”

“Or was it never lie to a dying man.”

“He said that too.”

Djaq left once more, leaving them all alone. “So...never lie to a dying man.” Marian muttered, looking to her family. 

“You are not going to die.” Robin stated. “And I have not lied to you.”

“We have never once spoken the truth to each other.” Marian grunted, struggling to move. This caught Katherine by surprise, quietly listening to them talk. 

“We haven’t the time to argue.”

Marian retorted stubbornly. “Do not tell me when it is the time to argue.” Robin chuckled, causing her to ask. “What?”

“I do not think there could be much wrong with you.”

“I am serious.” Marian said in a low voice. “We have never once spoken the truth to each other. For instance I call you a fool when I mean you are a hero. I criticise your actions and then mimic them myself as the Nightwatchman. I chastise Robin Hood-” He tried to quiet her, but she wasn’t going to take it. “I will not be shushed. These might be my last words.”

“No, they will not be. They cannot be.” Robin was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. “Because we should be together! I should never have left you. I should have never gone to war. It was a mistake and you were right, I wanted glory. But believe me, The battlefield is the last place you will find it.”

“You would have regretted it if you hadn’t gone.”

“But not as much as I regret going. Not as much as I regret losing you. Marian, I should not have gone.”

Katherine watched them with sad eyes, but this time it wasn’t because of the fact she felt lonely or like she didn’t fit into their lives. No, it was because in that moment she could see how much they loved each other and she wished dearly for them to be together. It made her think back to Guy and her relationship with him, causing her heart to clutch painfully which made her question what it was trying to tell her.

Even though he was the one who stabbed her, Katherine believed he wouldn’t have done it if he just knew who she was. Right? She should have just told him the truth from the very beginning, leaving her to think this was her fault for not doing so. She loved him so much, that was certain but...

“I love you. You love me, we all love each other. Drink the wine.” Djaq stated, coming back with everything. She pulled up Marian’s shirt and looked at the wound. Katherine gave her more wine. “Robin, hold her.” Djaq started to open her, causing Marian to screech out at the top of her lungs from the unbearable pain. The Saracen started to struggle, seeing Marian was starting to bleed too much. “I cannot. I am not trained. I do not have the right instruments. I cannot do it.”

“Katherine, put your finger here.” She did as the outlaw instructed. 

“I need to get the physician.” Robin stated, packing up his stuff. 

“There is no time.”

“Make me time.” He yelled. 

“Be quick.” Djaq said.

* * *

Marian had passed out, looking pale and quickly fading as she bled out. Much had come into the cave and helped Katherine hold the area to stop her bleeding. Her sister looked to her hands and saw the blood on them before rubbing it off on her dress, going to gently touch her sister’s face. Brown eyes scrunched at the fact she felt ice cold. 

“Should I feel a heartbeat?” Much suddenly asked, making Katherine’s heart race with fear. 

“Yes.” Djaq answered before noticing the look on his face. 

“Oh god. No. NO!” Katherine burst out, sobbing with realization. Djaq ran over, checking her eyes before pounding on her chest to get her heart started. 

“What are you doing? You’ll hurt her!” Much exclaimed. 

“Trust me, Much. Where she is, she cannot feel a thing.” After a few poundings, they started to feel her heartbeat again. Much and Djaq looked up with smiles as Katherine perked up. “This cannot happen again. Where is the physician? I cannot wait.”

They heard Robin entering the cave, shouting. “How is she?”

“Alive.”

The said physician walked in, looking like a panic ridden mess. “You have to save her.” Robin told the man.

“Science is advanced, but we are always at the hands of the lord. Here, you give her this. It’s a draft of the surgery. Put a little on her tongue.”

Djaq did as he instructed but informed him of what she had done. “She has a dagger wound near the liver. A leaking blood vessel. I have sewn it up.”

“You have been trained?”

“A little.”

“Good, then you’ve probably saved her life.”

“If you agree, then I can close up the wound.”

The physician briefly looked at it, not even caring. “Very good. Close the wound.” This caused Katherine to give him a suspicious look. 

“Do you have a needle, thread, cloth?”

He fumbled through his bag again. “Oh yes.” Robin eyed him carefully as he handed the stuff to Djaq, noticing some things were missing, raising the outlaws suspicions as well. 

“Excuse me.” Robin said, leaving the area. He whispered to Katherine before checking outside and seeing trails of cloth left behind by the Physician. Robin ran around the forest, untying all the cloth pieces before hearing horses coming their way in the distance. He began to shout out for his men, heading back to the cave. 

“John. Much. Your weapons now. If i am not mistaken, the sheriff and Gisborne will arrive at any moment.”

“We gotta run.” declared Much.

“No, we cannot run. Marian.” Robin stated, not leaving his post at all. They were going to protect her and Katherine. 

Little John stood tall, holding his stick. “WE. DO. NOT. RUN.”

Much panicked, believing he was the only one thinking logically at this moment. “We’re trapped in a cave and all surrounded. We are all going to die.”

“Yes.” Robin told them. 

“Oh lord.”

The physician walked up to them, chuckling. “What did you think? That Gisborne did not tell me that one day somebody might come asking about his alibi? That we did not have a plan in place for just the occasion? The charade is over. Your friend is dead.”

Katherine let out a shrilling scream of grief, confirming their fear, causing all the men’s blood to run cold. Robin’s eyes went wide before running back to the sister’s side. 

Djaq walked up to him, tears in her eyes. “Robin, I’m sorry.” She went to leave them alone. Seeing Katherine sobbing over her sister’s body, he went to her side immediately. Katherine took him into a hug and they both held onto each other, crying over the loss of their loved one. 

“I should have told her I loved her.” The outlaw began to sob. “I loved your sister so much. I- I wanted to marry her.” Katherine wished he could get that chance. All she wanted was for her sister to be alive and get that wish. In that moment, she would trade it for anything in the world. 

As if testing her on it, The voice of the sheriff was heard outside, causing Katherine to gasp, realizing that more than likely Gisborne was with him as well. “Robin! Oh, Robin. Come out, come out wherever you are.” 

Robin and Katherine pulled back from their hug, a knowing look passed between their eyes before the outlaws' eyes went dark with rage and revenge. It sent shivers down Katherine’s spine. Nothing mattered anymore with Marian gone. 

He was going to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with Part 2 of this so it should be out either later today or tomorrow. OH BOY THE FEELS.


	13. Marriage of Lies - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing it's real means you gotta make a decision. One: keep denying it. Or two…: do something about it. - Jessica Jones.

****

**CHAPTER 13 - Marriage of Lies - PART 2**

“Robin?” Katherine asked, trying to get his attention. No, he couldn’t really be considering? It was dangerous...It was suicidal. “Robin...please.” She sobbed, wiping away at her tears. 

Djaq came beside them, holding the physician with a knife to his throat. “Robin, what do I do with him? If he dies, you have nothing against Gisborne.”

Katherine got up from her place and went to address the claimed man who held her fiancee’s dirty little secret. She looked him down coldly before asking. “So it is true…Gisborne tried to kill the King?” Before he left, Robin had whispered in her ear to keep an eye on the Physician, which resulted in her hearing the truth about her fiancee. “You were right all along, Robin.” She still wasn’t sure how to process this, feeling her body shake with chills. She wasn’t sure how to process anything right now with the fact her sister was now gone from this world...and because of the man she loved.

Katherine heard Gisborne outside, yelling for his men to get into position. Robin was frozen, not able to do anything, his two men were outside about ready to be wiped clean and her sister was dead. Obviously, Katherine felt it was in her hands to come up with a plan. “M-Maybe if I offer myself up as a hostage…”

“NO!” Robin said, finally breaking free from his state. “You are staying right here. I am not losing anyone else, not today.” He said, charging outside the cave and firing his arrows. 

Watching as her brother ran out, willing to risk his life in order to keep her safe and avenge her sister, Katherine realized she had been wrong about him all along. She had been wrong about many things lately it seemed. Hearing the battlecries of the men, Katherine clutched onto her sister's hand, crying for her, and for Robin, and his men. But also for the fact that she started to doubt everything between her and Gisborne. How many lies had they told each other? What was the truth?

After minutes, it suddenly went silent. Hearing feet approaching inside the cave, she turned to see all the merry men and Robin coming inside. “Oh, thank god you all are safe.” She exclaimed, going to join them as she took Robin into a hug. They all looked at her and Marian sadly. “I-I have to inform my father of what has happened. She will have to be buried.” 

Robin went and put his arm around her, comforting her. “Djaq- prepare her body. And Will- I need you to make a coffin.” It was hard for him to speak as well, trying to keep from breaking out in sobs.

Little John came to comfort them. “In good time. First...we say goodbye.” They all began to speak their peace about Marian as Katherine listened in, not ready to face saying goodbye to her sister yet.

“She was a good woman. Kind and considerate.” Will stated, tears falling from his eyes.

Much went next, stuttering. “Good. She was-”

“She was alright.” Allan said, speaking the words for him. “Yeah.” 

“Her, we liked.” Little John said.

“Her we loved. Her I loved. I loved her and I never told her.” Robin stated, causing Katherine to let out another sob, moved by how everyone cared for her sister.

Looking up at her sister finally, Katherine walked over to Marian and took her hand into hers. It was time she faced the reality before her and stopped denying it, just as Robin said. It was time to say goodbye. “She was my sister, My best friend, and my partner in crime. We were born into this world on the same day...and we were supposed to die together as well. I-I love you Marian. I always have and always will, my dear sister.” She lost it, sobbing onto her chest. 

Allan looked over noticing something. As Katherine cried upon her, she began to notice it too, her eyes scrunching up in confusion. “I’m not being funny, but she’s breathing.”

Katherine felt for her pulse and gasped out in joy. “SHE'S BREATHING! ROBIN, SHE’S BREATHING!”

Djaq quickly came over and began to evaluate her. “Physican’s draft. I’ve heard of this before. Hemlock. Too much, Antibody freezes. Breathing stops, but when one is young, body fights back. Comes back from the dead.” 

“You’re saying she died and came back?” Katherine asked.

“Yes!” She exclaimed with joy. 

Everyone began to cheer, happy to know Marian had made it out safe and alive. Robin began to stroke her cheek, trying to get her to wake. “Marian! Marian!”

Her eyes fluttered open, giving Robin a strange look. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. “What happened?” She asked, highly confused.

“A miracle.” Katherine replied, on the other side of her sister, kissing her forehead. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

“Would’ve been nice to deal with Robin Hood before the king returns!” Guy exclaimed as he walked into the Sheriff’s quarters alongside him after escaping with their lives from the battle in the forest. Vaisey chuckled, causing Guy to wonder what was so funny. “What?”

“The King is not coming.” 

Guy felt his breath clutch, confusion on his face. “What do you mean the King is not coming?”

“He is in the Holy Land. I have arranged an imposter. Think about it, is the real King who has spent god knows how long fighting in the Holy Land going to stop off on his way in Nottingham for a chat? A clue: No!”

Guy sighed, rolling his head, annoyed the sheriff was lying to him. “Why?”

“How many of our friends are against us? Our pathetic lords! Merlton, Woodville, Edward! How many of them are scheming? Smiling at us, lying? Bidding their time and nodding their heads all the while preparing for the return of their king, the precious Richard the Lionheart. Preparing to turn against us the moment he walks through that door.”

“I don’t know.”

“None of them have ever seen the King. So this way...we find out. The plots bubble to the surface. The rats come scurrying under the woodwork.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Aw, sorry, nothing personal. Anyway, you should thank me. You get to marry the girl.”

Gisborne looked conflicted, obviously not wanting their wedding to happen like this. “Yeah, but based on a lie. The King is not really coming!”

“Oh, isn’t that despicable. I don’t know how you could possibly live with yourself.” 

Guy looked down, questioning the worst. “What if Edward is one of them?”

Sheriff slammed his hands on the table, yelling at the top of his lungs. “I will hang him!” 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

The gang helped bring Marian back home and into her bed safely while Katherine explained the situation to their father. Edward looked over his injured daughter with worry before addressing the outlaw. “This is my fault.”

Katherine sighed. “No, it’s mine.”

“No, it was the sheriff and Gisborne’s.” Robin pointed out to the both of them. 

“When the King returns, the Sheriff will make his move- you know that. He would try to kill the King. Help me stop him. Katherine’s wedding takes place in Locksley on Saturday. At the same time, the sheriff will meet the King for Nottingham. Maybe he is thinking I and others will attend the wedding and leave him free to assassinate the King. We must forget the wedding. We must be in Nottingham.”

“We? I don’t think so.” Robin looked over to Katherine. “You can’t seriously still be considering going through with the wedding, especially after all you know about him now?”

“It would just be you, me and a number of loyal nobles. Now is the time to act, to stand up and defend our king. Join us.”

"I cannot just leave Katherine and Marian to meet Gisborne at the altar.”

Hearing the sound of a horse approaching, Will came running into the room, warning them. “It’s Gisborne!” 

“I’ll go speak with him. Everyone stay here.” Katherine said, walking down the stairs to answer the knock at the door. She opened and a brief smile landed on Guy’s face. “Katherine, I need to speak with you.”

“Yes, I need to speak with you as well.” This caused Guy to raise his eyebrows in curiosity. “Come in.” She said, having him take a seat downstairs as everyone listened to the conversation from above in their bedroom. Noticing he was looking worried about something, Katherine grabbed his hands, hoping he was going to open up to her about the truth she would confront him with. “It’s okay. Whatever you need to tell me, you can tell me Guy.” 

“The King-” He stuttered, finding it hard to speak of the subject. He didn’t want to ruin their chances of getting married by revealing the terrible truth that the King was a fake, but Guy didn’t want to have a marriage with her based on lies.

“What about the King?” She asked, curious to hear what he had to say. 

It was now or never. All he had to do was trust she wouldn’t run away from him. That she wouldn’t think differently of him...that he wouldn’t lose her over the truth. 

“Ah, Sir Guy.” Edward said, coming down the stairs, interrupting them, concerned for his daughter. “We’ve been busy preparing for the wedding.”

Guy looked to Katherine, seeing the small smile on her face. If she was excited about the wedding, he didn’t want to ruin it for her. But yet, he was conflicted. He wanted to tell her the truth, but feared how she would react. The Knight cleared his throat. “You’re excited for the wedding?”

“Yes.” Katherine replied, still wondering what he was going to tell her. “But what did you have to tell me?” If he just told her the truth about what he did in the Holy Lands, then maybe she could tell him about Marian. And yet, her heart clutched, telling her it wasn’t the case.

“I am excited as well.” She had to hold back from giving a frown, suddenly feeling a wall growing between the two of them, something she hadn’t noticed before. Guy noticed she stiffened and decided to take his leave. “I’ll let you continue with your preparations.”

Watching as he walked out the door and left, she closed the door behind him and let out a shaky breath. Edward walked back up the stairs to speak with Robin and his men, Katherine dragging herself behind as she cried. 

Walking in, she heard Much explaining the situation to Marian. “We thought Pitts would denounce Gisborne, but he was a traitor. Also revolting. I’m glad he’s dead, even if Gisborne did kill him.”

“Yeah, but now she’s gotta marry Gisborne tomorrow.” Allan pointed out, glancing at Katherine which everyone did. They stopped, noticing she was crying, leaning on the door. 

Robin ran over to her, knowing exactly what she was going through. It hurt to admit it. It hurt to face the reality. “I thought for a minute he was going to tell me the truth.” Katherine could feel her heart breaking, but she knew she couldn’t give up just yet. Maybe if she went to speak with him in private, just the two of them so they could tell each other everything, the wedding could still happen. Everything could be out and open in the air. 

“I will find another way out of this.” He said, kissing her forehead. 

“So will I.” Katherine stated, opening the door and going downstairs without another word. She got on her horse and rode off. 

“Where are you going?” Robin shouted after her, but she didn’t dare turn back to answer him. She was going to try to get the answers on her own without someone stopping her. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Arriving at the manor, Katherine got off her horse and saw the servants were at work, preparing for everything taking place tomorrow. It was time: there couldn’t be lies between them if they were to get married. The last thing she wanted was for their marriage to be based upon lies. 

She spotted Gisborne giving his guards orders. “Get out, and scour the country for the Nightwatchman. I want him found by sunset!” 

This made her pause in her tracks, thinking about reconsidering what she was about to do, but it was too late now: he spotted her. “Katherine?” He asked with surprise. 

She continued walking up to greet him. “I’m sorry about the Nightwatchman.” 

“He will be caught soon enough. I’ve taken extra precautions so you’re entirely safe.”

She swallowed hard, feeling a lump forming in her throat. As they walked into the manor together, completely alone, Katherine felt her heart racing with fear and panic before turning to face him. It was time to get the truth. “Sir Guy, I must ask you a difficult question. There are also some things I need to tell you.”

He smirked, walking up to her. “I’m intrigued.”

Letting out the breath she had been holding, she asked. “Did you try to kill the king in the Holy Land?” 

“Pardon?” It was obvious he was taken by surprise at this, tensing up. 

“Is it true that last year you were not in quarantine with a fever?” Guy looked away from her, shaking his head as he walked towards the window. “That you travelled to the Holy Land dressed as a Saracen and tried to kill the King?” 

This couldn’t be happening. The sins of his past were catching up with him, threatening at his happiness. He let out a shaky breath before looking at her. “Robin Hood?”

“What of him?”

“Have you been talking to him?” 

Realizing how this could sound, she chose her words carefully. “I don’t speak to him willingly. He’s just an old childhood friend. He came to me and told me of this news.” Katherine sighed, seeing how upset he was, but they needed to come clean about everything. “Guy- you know you can tell me anything.”

He paused before stating. “It’s just rumors. You know I have enemies everywhere, especially in Robin Hood. You need to be more careful who you listen to.” Grabbing her hands, he looked to her with a smile. “The day the king returns is a day of joy for me. It is the day that I marry you.” 

Katherine felt herself stuck in the middle of a conflict. She couldn’t tell what was the truth or what was a lie anymore. She saw the truth in Guy’s words, but she also saw them in Robin’s. “I’m not sure what to think of anything right now.” 

Guy felt his heart lurch, knowing she didn’t believe him. “Well, you must be sure.” She gave him a conflicted look before he continued. “Have you not seen what you do to me? My passion for you.” He leaned in, giving her a kiss. Katherine felt herself melt into it immediately before pulling back, tears at the brink in her eyes. “I have never felt like this before.”

Feeling her heart ache at the conflict inside her heart, she turned away from him. “I feel the same way about you, but- I must go.”

“Stay.” He pleaded, grabbing her arm. She stopped in her tracks, not daring to look back at him because if she did, she would lose it right there. “Tell me you believe me.”

What was she to say? She knew she loved him and she knew she wanted to marry him, but not like this. Not into a marriage full of lies between them, something that would keep them constantly second-guessing the other. That wasn’t how a marriage was supposed to be. You had to trust the other person fully, and Katherine thought she did. 

But after hearing what the Physician had to reveal - the truth Guy just couldn’t seem to tell her, Katherine began to question if there was anything else he was hiding from her? 

She knew she was hiding secrets from his as well - about her sister’s identity as the Nightwatchman and her relationship with Robin Hood. It was something that was always seeming to boil, threatening to spill over into the surface someday. And she wanted to tell him- but after seeing the deadly lengths he would go to capture both of them, and the fact he had practically killed her sister before her, what was to say he wouldn’t do the same thing all over again if she ever revealed the truth to him?

Katherine felt herself go numb, cursing the fact Robin was right. He was always right and she hated it. But...she had to go through with the wedding, if anything, to keep her father and sister safe at this point. She would have to grin and bear it, as always.

“I believe you.” She said, offering him a sad smile. 

Guy released her as she walked away, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes as she felt her heart break. The Black Knight let out a sigh of relief, sitting down to gather himself from the trying moment. He didn’t like lying to her, but he didn’t want to lose her and everything he had just started to gain back. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Katherine had returned back home, bursting through the doors as she cried her heart out. Marian, who was finally up and healing quickly went to comfort her sister, who told her of everything that happened. 

Deciding it was for the best, and to help her sister through the conflict eating away at her heart, Marian grabbed her Nightwatchman garb and threw it into the fire, making sure to destroy one of the lies and lay it to rest. Seeing the sisters sitting together, resting their heads on each other, Robin stood in the doorway. “How are you two feeling?”

“I went to see Guy.” Katherine mumbled, watching the fire emotionlessly. 

Robin sighed, walking into the house. “And let me guess, you asked him if he was a traitor, he said he wasn’t and you believed him?”

“Don’t start with me, Locklsey. I’m not in the mood for it right now.” 

“Trust me, I was right about him. You heard the Physician.”

“Okay, then stop coming to gloat to me about it. Either way, I still have to go through with the wedding.” Katherine barked at him. Marian watched the two, sighing as they fought again. “The difference between you and Guy isn’t so huge.”

Robin gave her an offended look, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. “Are you honestly comparing him to me?”

Marian came between them, trying to ease the tension as always. “No, I think she’s trying to get at you with the Robin Hood world view: That one man is much like another. That the poor are no different from the wealthy and just as deserving. Why can’t you just impy your charitable principles to somebody else who’s been deprived in a different way?” 

“Guy has no family, he has no one else. He’s deprived of love.” Katherine stated, looking him down. 

Robin couldn't help but chuckle. “Deprived of love.” It didn’t give him an excuse to keep doing the horrible things he did. It didn’t justify any of his actions. Guy wouldn’t get away with it. Walking over to the fire, he noticed the clothes burning in the fire. “The Nightwatchman?”

“It’s time to grow up, Robin. We need to accept our ways in life.” Marian stated.

He glanced at Katherine, noticing the look on her face. “You’re really going to marry him?”

“Yes.”

“Very well.” This took both sister’s by surprise. 

“Pardon?” Marian asked.

“You said grow up. I’m growing up.” They expected him to keep fighting them further on it as he had been, but the outlaw just left the house without another word, leaving them dumbfounded and wondering what he would do next.

* * *

  
  


**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE- NEXT DAY**

Servants were gathered around the church, preparing the last of the decorations for today’s wedding. Everyone in the village had gathered around, watching with curiosity and interest at what was to take place today. Guy, already dressed in his attire, looked about the church with a thoughtful look. 

Today was the day. His life was going to change and for the better. Katherine was going to be his wife and he would finally get a family again. Despite the scowl on his face, this was truly the happiest day of his life. Turning back from the church, he looked upon all the servants and children who were preparing the reception tables with glee. The village of Locksley had indeed never been as lively as it was now. 

But a grim thought still ate away at the back of his mind concerning the question Katherine had presented to him yesterday. He had to convince himself that she wouldn’t back out on him now. He had to convince himself that despite all the lies, they would work this out. 

“Ahem, Master.” His thoughts were interrupted by Thornton, coming to speak with him. “About your family?”

“I have no family, Thornton.” But that would soon change, he reminded himself.Realizing he had walked into a dangerous subject, Thronton began to take his leave before Guy stopped him. “Thornton. Are you married?”

“Alas, my wife has died, sir.”

“Did she understand you?”

“I think so, sir. Yes.” A smile came to Thronton’s face.

“That is the thing, to be understood.”

“Yes, indeed, sir.”

Gazing into his reflection in the lake beside the church, he looked thoughtfully before it. “I have committed crimes.”

“Really?”

“Heinous crimes.” Thronton looked at Gisborne with fright on his face. “But by taking Katherine in holy wedlock...I will wash away those crimes.” He confessed, trying to find good out of what he was about to go through with. Even if she found out about his truth, at least one they were married, maybe she could learn to understand why he lied to her. Why he did all the terrible things he did. To get here...to this point in his life. “Her pure heart will cleanse mine.” 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Katherine stood still as the servants and Marian helped with the last minute preparations of her wedding dress. She was deep in thought, preparing herself for this moment. She was about to be a wife and marry the man she loved. It was everything she ever dreamed of, something she didn’t think would happen.

But why couldn’t she smile? “There, all done.” Marian said, bringing the white, floral lace veil in front of her face. “I found this among mom’s things. I thought it would be perfect.”

“Thank you, sister.” Katherine said, taking her into a hug. Marian noticed the look on her sister’s face and gave a sympathetic look, wishing she could do more to help her. Deep in her thoughts, Katherine thought that if she was going to marry Gisborne despite all the lies, she might as well try to accept them, look past them. She could do that, right? Feeling her instinct eating away at her, she pushed it aside, already deciding to put on the facade that everything was fine. 

She could do this, no problem.

Handing her the bouquet, the sisters began to walk outside of the house, making their way towards the carriage where their father awaited them. The servants cheered and applauded as Katherine smiled at them, doing her best to make everyone think she was fine. 

Edward looked at his daughter with pride, tears in his eyes. He knew how much this meant to her and how much it hurt, everything she was sacrificing. “Be careful.” Marian told their father.

“I will.”

Katherine gave him one last smile before getting into the carriage, followed by Marian. As the carriage began to take off, the sister’s looked among each other, sitting on opposite sides. Both felt the heavy tension they were getting themselves into and in this moment Marian just wished her sister could get her happy ending. After everything Katherine sacrificed for her and their father, she deserved to be in a marriage of happiness. 

It was obvious to see this was eating away at her and she was just trying to hide it. 

Marian took her sister’s hands. “We will get through this.”

Guy noticed the carriage arriving into Locksley village and began to approach it with a smile. Servants and villagers walked around, shouting their joys, wishing Katherine luck and blessings with her marriage. This only made her force the smile on her lips even more. 

Once the carriage had stopped, Katherine got out followed by Marian. The sister’s held each other’s hands, looking around at everyone and the decorations with smiles on their faces. Guy approached the sister’s, causing them to look surprised. Laying his eyes upon his bride, he was in deep awe over her. “I hope the decorations and the church please you.” 

“Yes, they do.” Katherine replied with forced joy. 

“I hope I please you.” Guy breathed out, feeling his heart race. She looked him over, seeing that this was everything she had dreamed about. Everything except- no. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

Marian noticed this and intervened, stating the obvious to him. “You should not be here.”

“Who should be here?” He asked, lowering his voice and narrowing his gaze. 

“My dear soon-to-be husband, you should be in the church waiting for me at the altar.” Katherine giggled, making her way towards the church. 

Guy looked embarrassed. “Oh, forgive me. I was unaware.” 

He walked alongside the sisters as Marian gave him a look. “Have you never been to a wedding before?”

“No.”

“Well, wait inside for her.”

Guy began to do as told before stopping in his tracks and turning back to address his bride with a smile. “Katherine...I’ve dreamed of this day. This is the happiest moment of my life.” 

That was it. That was the breaking point for any control she had over her emotions. “So have I.” She sobbed, causing him to look alarmed before Katherine tried to explain. “Tears of joy. This is the happiest moment of my life too.”

“Go inside. She’ll be in shortly.” Marian persisted, trying to comfort her sister. 

But noticing that someone else was missing, he stood there in question. “Sir Edward?” 

“He was needed on business. He sends his apologies.” Guy sighed, rolling his eyes. Of course he wasn’t here. It was no wonder Katherine was upset. “What?” Marian asked him.

“Nothing.” He gave a bitter look before heading into the church. 

The sister’s heard the ring of the church bell, telling them it was time to start the wedding. Katherine took in a deep breath, regaining herself. She nodded to her sister who stood by her side as they prepared to be walked down the aisle. 

The crowd threw petals at her and cheered, continuing to wish her a happy and blessed marriage as she walked down the aisle, looking upon the man waiting for her at the altar. Katherine suddenly felt as if she were being suffocated by their words and the rose petals were chains, preparing to trap her in this moment. Her heart ached looking at Guy, knowing what she would be getting into. 

Could she really do this? Could she really stand before God, taking him as her husband and she as his wife and be content with these lies?

But yet, Katherine found herself kneeling down at the altar beside him as Marian stood off to the side. She let out a shaky breath, feeling that chain weighing her down more and more. Guy glanced over to her, giving a genuine smile as the priest approached them. The priest began to speak in Latin, reading them the words that would bind them together in holy matrimony forever. 

**_You can’t keep refusing to see a ugly truth you don’t wish to see. You have to stop denying it and do something about your reality, otherwise things will never change!_ ** Robin’s voice nagged in her head. Drowning out the priest's words, Katherine thought to herself.  _ How can I do this, to the man I love? To myself? How can I be willing to go through with this ceremony, one that is supposed to be of honesty and devotiation, promising to forever protect, cherish, and love the man before me when I am doing the opposite because of these lies between us? I love Guy and I want to be with him. I want to provide and help him however I can, but not with these secrets. _

_ Please God, give me a sign as to what I should do! How can I fix this? _

As if answering her prayers, the church bell sounded loudly before them and Much yelled. “Stop the wedding! Stop the wedding!” Katherine turned to look at him, realizing this was her sign. “He’s not the King! The King is an imposter!” Marian and Katherine’s eyes went wide. Guy looked up, seeing the truth was finally coming to light. It took everything in his power to keep from going after Much. “The King is not in Nottingham!”

The guards began to grab Much, trying to stop him. Marian and Katherine exchanged looks with each other. 

“So what if the King is in Nottingham or not. That has no bearing on a wedding.” The Priest spoke.

Katherine suddenly turned to Guy. “Did you know about this?”

“The priest is right.” He replied with a shaky voice. “This makes no difference. Our happiness-”

“You lied to me.” Katherine stated bitterly, tears falling from her eyes. This was it: the truth was finally coming out. “You’ve been lying the whole time, haven’t you?”

Much continued to shout, her sign from God becoming clearer. “He went to the Holy Land! He tried to kill the King!”

Guy glanced at Katherine, seeing the look in her eyes over his dark past. “I have done wrong, but you will wash away my sins.” 

Katherine gave a dry chuckle, feeling a lump in her throat. “Were you ever going to tell me the truth?” He stayed silent, causing her to narrow her eyes. “You can start now by telling me who this King really is.” 

“It is a ruse by the sheriff. To flush out his enemies.” Guy admitted. 

“What will happen to them?” He gave her a serious, cold look indicating the worst. Katherine glanced at Marian before she stood up. “Our father!”

Guy stopped her, grabbing her arm. He wasn’t going to let her run away, not now. “Your father will be safe. I have made provision. He alone will be spared.” Katherine stopped, glancing at him as his gaze became serious and challenging. “You see, my influence, it benefits you. As my father-in-law he is protected-” he gripped her arm tighter, “ ** _as_** my father-in-law.” 

Looking at the man before her in disbelief, Katherine couldn’t even recognize him anymore. He was different from the man she had been seeing. The sweet, lonely, passionate, caring man she fell in love with. Now, she was starting to see the reality before her of the cruel, cold, and malicious man she refused to see before. The man Robin warned her of. 

“THIS IS WRONG!” Much shrieked, fighting back against the guards. 

Marian stood off to the side, watching with narrowed blue eyes locked on Gisborne as she wondered what her sister would do. 

“You must have legal grounds to object or remain silent.” The Priest told him.

“I have moral grounds!”

“Get him out of here!” Guy barked, ordering the guards. 

Katherine and Marian watched with sadness as Much tried to fight his grip against the guards. “This man is a traitor and a liar. Is that legal? Please, my lady Katherine, don’t do this to yourself! She deserves to tell what’s on her heart, at least tell them that.” 

As she looked to Robin’s loyal friend with tears in her eyes, Guy turned towards her, using his last defense to keep her by his side. “Yes Katherine, tell them.” He knew she cared for him as he did for her. He believed she would make the best choice. “Remember your father and sister.” 

Katherine looked to her sister with a smile and then back to Much. “My heart belongs here. I know you mean well, and I thank you, but I’m doing the right thing.”

“What? This must be some mistake!” Much said before being dragged off. His yells being heard in the distance. “He just wanted to protect you!”

“Get on with it!” Guy told the Priest, looking at Katherine.

Marian looked at her sister in disbelief, shocked she was still going through with this wedding, but knowing now she had no choice with it. He was forcing her into it. 

“Do you have a ring?” The Priest asked.

Guy pulled out the ring he had in his pocket, grabbing Katherine’s hand and placing it upon her ring finger. “Wise decision. In time, you will thank me.” He told her.

Looking upon the ring on her finger, Katherine looked up to him with a smile. It was time for her to speak her peace.  _ Knowing it's real means you gotta  _ **_make_ ** _ a decision. One,  _ **_keep denying_ ** _ it. Or two…  _ **_do something_ ** _ about it.  _ “I love you Guy of Gisborne...but-” She started to take the ring off her finger, causing everyone in the crowd to mutter in confusion. “I can’t do this - to you, or to me. I can’t enter into a marriage of lies with all these secrets between us. If I am to marry you, we must be honest with each other. Everything must be out in the open.” 

In order to help defend her sister, Marian ran up to her, grabbing her hand and throwing the ring on the ground. Guy narrowed his eyes at them before Marian took the opportunity and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. “Come on, let’s go!” She said, pulling her sister along with and out of the chapel. 

Both sisters looked around for a place to go knowing what they had just brought upon themselves, but they didn’t care. They did what they thought was for the best. Marian spotted a horse coming this way and the smile came to her face as she pulled Katherine along with her. 

“Do you take this man and this horse as your route out of here?” Robin asked, riding in to save the girls. 

“We do!” They both replied, running towards him with bright smiles on their face. Marian was happy to see her beloved coming to save them and Katherine felt as if those terrible weights and chains had been released from her, overjoyed to see the outlaw- no, her brother. 

Much came out of the pond he was thrown into, noticing his master had arrived. “Master! The King! It’s not the King. He’s an imposter!”

“A trap.” Robin’s eyes widened. “I knew it. Who’s there?”

“Everyone. The Gang!”

“Robin, our father!” Marian told him. “He leads the rebellion.”

Helping Marian into the horse, Robin looked to see Katherine had gotten a ride with Much. The four of them rode off towards Nottingham Castle.

The guards ran back inside the church as Guy stood at the altar, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. The bitterness was eating away at him. “We can go catch her for you, Sir.” 

Guy ignored the guards, spotting the ring on the floor as he picked it up, looking it over, feeling his heart had been torn to pieces. His bride had left him behind at the altar after she discovered the truth. Her sister had punched him and added further fuel to the fire of making him look like a fool. She said she loved him, but Katherine had betrayed him and lied to him, leaving him behind. 

He was a fool for trusting her. For thinking she would be different. “No...let her go.” Guy replied, telling the guards and himself. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

“We can’t be seen together.” Robin told them as they made their way towards the gate. 

Much replied. “We’d never get in anyway.”

“Katherine and I will try the east gate.” Marian said, getting off the horse. 

“Much and I will try the west.” Robin replied. Both sisters began to run off before he called out to them, riding back to their side. “Marian! Katherine!”

“Robin!” Marian exclaimed, running up to him with a smile on her face before taking him into a kiss. Katherine smiled, watching the way they looked at each other. The loneliness didn’t eat away at her like it used to when she would watch them. She had moved on from it, even if it wasn’t in the way she liked. 

“Katherine.” Robin said, looking at her. “I’m glad you made the right choice.”

She sighed. “Well, it doesn’t help when I have this nagging older brother always watching out for me.” This took the outlaw by surprise, his eyes softening with joy that she had come to accept him as a brother. “I was wrong about you. You are a good man, Robin of Locksley and all you were doing was looking out for me. I’m sorry I refused to listen to it.”

He chuckled warmly. “I’ll always be here for you, even when you don’t listen.” 

Robin rode off, leaving the two sisters to look after him with smiles on their face. They began to run off towards their destination, leaving Marian to comment. “You made him really happy saying that.”

* * *

The sisters managed to run into the room in the nick of time, seeing Robin had successfully rescued their father. Now he was confronting the sheriff for what he had done, hanging the sheriff by his sandal from the roof. 

“I think we can safely say, an audience with the king has been suspended!” The Knighton family chuckled at his joke as the sheriff kicked and screamed, having one of his tantrums again. “Come on, lads, let's go home!” Robin said, winking to the sisters before they took off. 

The family embraced each other before making their way home. Katherine knew consequences would be coming their way for what she had done to Guy and for how their father was about to go against the sheriff. “It’s okay, we will get through this together.” Their father reassured them. 

Whatever storm came their way, they would make it through as long as they had each other. Nothing could break them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SUCH A HARD CHAPTER for me to write. I just mentally try to avoid conflict, so I cannot tell you how much times I tried to re-write this chapter to make it where the wedding could work out. I eventually had to come to terms that it wouldn't because conflict helps characters grow. So now the tables have changed and I can't wait to explore how this new dynamic will go down with conflict between Katherine and Guy now while Katherine and Robin get along. 
> 
> It will be following Season 2, but with twists along the way that finally make it Canon Divergent. I can't for you all to see what I have in store from here on out CAUSE DAMN. IT'S OFFICIALLY A RIDE AND ALL THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT about to unfold. I know it seems rough right now, but this is the story about how they get through their trials and tribulations together to reach a happy ending.
> 
> Let me know what you thought. For now, I'm going to take a nice break before I start posting the next chapters cause SUSPENSE and ANTICIPATION. *chuckles*


	14. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knighton family are faced with consequences for their actions which might result in Marian and Katherine going separate ways to fight battles their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so from here the rest of the story follows Season 2, but with twists in between it to make it Canon Divergent. In other words, Season 3 of the show is when this story goes completely canon divergent (cause we don't really like how things went down.) Although, I will grab some things from it, but not much. It's going to be it's own original thing. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy the twists I bring into Season 2, especially one taking place in this chapter ;D

CHAPTER 14 - Separate Ways

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Guy glared upon the war table, deep in thought. It had been a week since the unsuccessful wedding and he was finding things more unbearable without Katherine by his side. He still stung from the pain and rejection of her leaving him at the altar. The sheriff had taken notice of his moping about the castle since the incident, having enough of it.

Vaisey came into the room, pulling the Knight from his thoughts. “Tell me you would rather have a woman.”

“Pardon?” He asked.

“Tell me you would rather have a woman than all this?” The sheriff exclaimed, extending his hands out to the room before them. “Power.” He breathed it in. “We are so close.” 

Guy sighed. “Indeed.”

“Talking of our lady leper friends, time to go and get the pretty one and her family.” He grinned viciously, pushing his second-in-command.

“Katherine, Marian and Edward? If they resist, shall I use force?”

The sheriff paused before addressing him. “Get up to speed, Gisborne. Use force anyway.” 

Guy left the hall, knowing exactly what to do. They were going to pay for their betrayal. Katherine was going to know exactly how angry and hurt he was for what she had done to him. They were all going to pay. 

* * *

**KNIGHTON HALL**

Robin had surprised the sister’s, appearing at their bedroom window like a prince in the night. Katherine threw her book at him for chuckles before they welcomed him in. “You know, this sneaking into our bedroom at nighttime has got to stop.” Katherine scolded him playfully. 

“Aw, come on now.” The outlaw chuckled before Marian went to greet him with a kiss. “I come with questions.” He handed them a pin of sorts shaped like a bird. “What do you make of this?”

“It’s the sheriff’s insignia!” Marian exclaimed.

“We took it off a woman on the way to Nottingham today. She had men and they were well trained. It was like a military unit. And she’s been granted the sheriff’s insignia.”

“What does that mean?”

“Maybe she’s working with the sheriff.” Katherine took a wild guess. “Or maybe she’s related to him.” She chuckled.

Robin sighed, not sure exactly what to think on the matter. “I was hoping you and your father might know.”

Looking over to her sister, Marian told him. “We aren’t exactly welcome in the corridors of power.” This caused Katherine to look down, feeling her heart clutch from the reminder alone. 

“Good. Come and join my gang.” Robin offered to them. 

Marian chuckled. “In your dreams.”

“No, you should.” Katherine stated, giving her sister a serious look. 

“You can’t be serious?” She asked, a ludicrous gaze on her face. 

Robin stopped her, grabbing her arm. “Wait.” He paused. “Listen.” All three of them were silent, trying to hear what he was hearing before he took Marian into a kiss. 

Katherine gave a warm smile at the gesture before turning away. Robin and Marian had grown closer after the wedding while Katherine’s relationship with Guy seemed to die out. Her heart clenched in pain. Just thinking of him hurt. She knew he was upset, he had every right to be. But she believed they could try to make it work again, they just had to try. 

Her attention was brought back to her sister and Robin talking. “Did you hear it?” 

“What?”

“That kiss spoke volumes.”

“Did it?” Marian raised her eyebrows. “What did it say?”

He took her into a hug. “It said Marian wants to come and join your gang.” Robin looked over to Katherine, still extending the same offer to her, but she shook her head, pointing to her sister instead. 

“Really? That’s not what I heard.” she chuckled. “What I heard was a little voice saying abandon your home, your sister, your father. Give up any hope of a normal life and take up arms with a man who thinks resistance is about showing off with a bow.”

“That’s not fair.”

“And to do what? To wait for a King, who, let’s face it, may or may not make it home?”

Katherine sighed, rolling her eyes. “Marian, you’re not fooling us.” Robin began to chuckle, seeing the confused face her sister was making. “You wouldn’t be abandoning father and I. In fact, you’d be fighting for us, especially since you can’t be the Nightwatchman anymore.” She recalled, remembering how Marian had sacrificed that life for her sister’s wedding that didn’t happen. “I know you want that kind of life again.” 

Marian sighed. “You can’t really expect me to drop everything and run off into the forest?”

Katherine walked up to her sister, taking her hands. “Don’t lie to yourself. Trust me, it will only make things worse.”

As if to prove her point, horse’s were heard approaching the house. Their smiles dropped as Robin rushed to the window to see who it was as the sister’s joined his side. Katherine gasped, feeling her heart race with panic. It was Gisborne with guard’s and torches. She suddenly found it difficult to breath, but raced downstairs to go confront her actions. 

Guy pounded on the door violently. “Sir Edward! Katherine! Marian!” He shouted for the whole village to hear. “Out now!”

Katherine went to open the door only to find it being kicked open and knocking her down in the process. “Sir Guy!” Edward exclaimed, standing up and looking to his daughter with worry. 

“Hold him!” Guy yelled to his guards, his eyes glaring down to Katherine on the floor. 

She could feel the blood gushing from her nose as she backed away from the man before her in terror. He briefly looked to her with concern before the guards rushed past, taking hold of her father and holding him at sword point. Guy towered towards her, grabbing Katherine and bringing her to her feet.

“MARIAN!” He yelled. “Come down now or I will torch your house.”

Katherine was beyond terrified, seeing the monster of a man she had loved before her. Despite her bleeding nose and the pain from the fall, she looked to Guy, pleading. “Please…” It took everything in his power to keep from reaching out towards her, concerned over her injury. 

After a few minutes, her sister finally made her way downstairs. “Father! Sister!” Marian said in concern. 

“You come when I say!”

“I am unhurt.” Edward replied.

Looking to Katherine she couldn’t say the same about her. “What do you want?” 

“You are coming to the castle. The Sheriff wants you where he can see you.”

“No.” Marian said. “Our father is frail. Release him!”

“You do not tell me what to do!” Guy barked at her, glaring at her before his eyes landed on Katherine who looked to him with horror. “Burn the house!” He ordered the guards.

Katherine reached out for him, begging. “Guy, please. No!” But he pushed her away. Her eyes were now pleading desperately. “Guy, please, I beg you. I beg you!”

“Sir Guy?” a Guard asked, waiting for the signal. Guy held up a finger, stopping them.

“You can’t just leave a man like me at the altar and get away with it.” 

Katherine began to sob. “I’m sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing for the both of us. Please...” 

“Much better.” Just as Katherine was about to give out a sigh of relief, she saw him walking towards the guard, taking the torch. “But still not good enough!” 

“NOOOOO!” Both sister’s cried out, watching helplessly as he began to set their house on fire. A guard came to the side, grabbing Marian while Guy pulled Katherine along with him, taking the family outside of their burning house. Leaving her side to get back on his horse, the Knighton family began to walk back to the castle in shame, being dragged away by the guards as their precious family home burned to the ground.

A dark look came over Katherine, piercing her eyes into the back of Guy’s head. As far as she was concerned currently, her feelings for him were tainted and she wished for them to burn away in the fire, no longer wanting them anymore. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

They had walked all night to the castle, dragging their feet. Exhausted, humiliated and broken, the family spent the rest of the waking morning taking everything in before being brought up to the sheriff’s quarters to endure more. 

“Ah, the sanctimonious old farts and their father.” The sheriff chuckled, looking among his newfound prisoners. “I gather you’ve been careless with your fire... and other things I see.” He pointed out Katherine’s bloody nose which had dried up.

“You know full well that is not the case!” Marian spoke out.

“Tell me, whose side are you on? Mine or King Richard’s?” Vaisey asked, sitting down. “The real world or the old world?”

“Yours.” Both Edward and Katherine said.

He laughed dryly, not buying it as he pulled a tooth from a skull. “Come along. We know that’s not true, do we.”

Edward stood tall and proudly stated. “I believe in justice. I believe in the rights of a free man.”

This caused the sheriff to stand up, glaring at him. “Who cares what you believe in? I have a plan and I will not tolerate dissent.” He put the tooth into his mouth, the sound causing Katherine to shudder. “So, you are under house arrest, here, in the castle, until I can find some use for you.”

“My lord sheriff, I must protest.” Marian started, trying to stop him.

He turned back, practically biting at her. “You must?!” 

“Our father is unwell. He must be allowed to-”

“One more word out of you, missy, and your father will never be unwell again!” He yelled to her, causing Katherine to look down with guilt. 

At that moment, Guy came walking in. “My Lord. Another one of our friends has arrived.”

Katherine looked up, trying to address him. “Guy...” She cursed her heart for telling her to try reaching out for him. He paused, turning to give her a look, curious for what she had to say. The words seemed to die on her lips. 

Marian decided to take this opportunity to speak. “Sir Guy, please, the castle is no place for an old man.” 

He walked up to the sisters, blue eyes narrowed dangerously at them. “You think you can humiliate a man at the altar, a man like me, and get away with it? You’re wrong.” He walked off, causing Katherine to let out the breath she had been holding. 

She realized now that she had royally screwed up. In thinking she was trying to help them, it only seemed to damage their relationship. Could it ever be fixed at this point? 

* * *

Relaxing into her room, Katherine sat at the table, taking a washcloth as she wiped the crusty blood away from her nose. Her face was sore, but at least her nose wasn’t broken. She couldn’t say the same about her heart though. 

Feeling the emotions of the day finally bubbling to the surface, she cried her eyes out, making sure her heart was emptying to the brim. Marian had heard news of a public execution and wanted to attempt to stop it, but Katherine knew she wouldn’t get far. They were trapped here in the castle playing by the Sheriff’s rules now. 

If only she had gone through with the wedding and dealt through the lies like she planned, then maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess. It was all her fault. She took full responsibility for it. Losing track, Katherine wasn’t sure how long she had cried, but she knew she was done once the sobs stopped and her breathing returned to normal. 

She only hoped her feelings for Guy had disappeared along with all the tears and didn’t return. 

Hearing a knock on her door, Katherine was broken from her thoughts, going to answer. Marian rushed into the room quickly, closing the door. “Sister, the sheriff has captured Robin.” She told her. “Apparently that insignia he showed us belonged to the sheriff’s sister.”

“The sheriff actually has a family?” Katherine questioned in shock.

Marian nodded before changing the subject. “I’m bringing back the Nightwatchman.” She informed, watching her carefully. 

“How?” Katherine asked, knowing she burned all the clothes. Then again, she could just buy new ones and use them. Marian smiled, revealing the clothes she hid underneath her current ones. 

“Will you be okay?” Marian asked, looking over her with concern. “You’ve been crying again.”

“I think I’ll be fine now.” At least Katherine would act like she was at this point. 

Marian sighed, feeling conflicted as she bit her lip. “I’ve been thinking about taking Robin’s offer up.” She admitted, looking to worry for her sister’s reaction. “Is it bad for me to even consider such a thing, especially with you and father here?”

Katherine shook her head. “No. If anything, get out of here while you can. I’ll take care of father, I promise. I- I have my own Nightwatchman things to do around here.”

Marian’s eyes widened at this. “Okay, now I’m curious what you mean.”

The idea briefly passed over her mind, but now with this news, Katherine was heavily considering it. “It’s my fault we are here.” She sighed. “I have to set things right, so my battle is here at the castle doing exactly that...however I can.” 

Marian looked to her sister with a smile, seeing the serious look in her eyes before an understanding passed between them. They were going to take separate routes it seemed, and after they had just gotten back together. The sister’s hugged each other. “Be careful...and tell father I love him. Take care of each other. I’ll try to give word to you when I can.” 

“Be safe. Tell Robin that if he doesn’t take care of you, I will personally kick his arse.” 

* * *

Making her way to the room where they held Robin, the Nightwatchman caused the distraction as planned, battling Gisborne in the hall and bringing the rest out to leave Robin alone, buying the outlaw some time. 

Chasing her down the hall, Marian waited above in the rafters as they looked around for her. Guy carefully made his way before noticing the Nightwatchman looking down upon them. He pulled out the familiar dagger. “Remember this, Nightwatchman?” Swinging down from the rafters, she landed to the floor before being captured by the guards. “Take off your mask. I wanna see your face when you die!” She kicked the dagger from his hands before cartwheeling back and knocking the guards out.

The only problem was: the sheriff now held a knife to her throat. “Mistake my friend. You should have run when you had the chance.” Marian brought her fist back to his face, causing him to cry out as she ran, jumping off the balcony. 

“GISBORNE! GET THEM!” The sheriff yelled.

“Don’t worry, he’s mine.” Guy exclaimed, pulling out his sword. 

Marian ran towards the gate, only to be cornered in by guards and Gisborne himself, pointing swords at her. She fought back, deflecting their attacks with ease before making her way up the tower, outrunning the guards. 

“What’s he doing?” The sheriff questioned. “Why is he running away?” He finally caught on, shouting out. “He’s creating a distraction.” Marian made her way up the tower, out running the guards above. The sheriff shouted out, grinning. “You’re wasting your time, my friend. Robin Hood is already dead!”

Looking upon him sadly, Marian jumped down, making the sheriff think the Nightwatchman flinged himself from the tower. Running through the town where washerwomen were gathered, clothes hanging on a line, Marian grabbed some before running into a corner. Taking off her mask, she began to burst out crying, feeling as hopeless as Katherine felt. 

Maybe if she had gone off with him sooner...she could have prevented him from being captured. Crying her eyes out for a good minute as she changed into a new outfit, Marian came out from her hiding place and decided to make her way back to the castle, seeing she had no other choice at this point. But Robin pulled back sheets, causing her to stop in her tracks and smile with joy, taking him into a hug. “Robin!”

“Who died?”

“You did. The sheriff said you were dead.”

“The sheriff?’ He grimaced as they walked along the town of Nottingham. “The Sheriff is plotting to kill the King with his friends, the Black Knight’s. They’re already dividing England between themselves. You can’t go back into the castle.”

“We must get word to the King. Nottingham is not safe!”

“It’s not just Nottingham. The Black Knight’s, they’re everywhere. They’re taxing the poor of England to pay for an army of mercenaries.”

“Well, we must stop them!” Marian exclaimed. “We must warn my sister.”

Robin went to grab her, trying to stop her. “Marian, no! It’s too dangerous.”

“Having a spy on the inside when there’s a coo being plotted is useful. Katherine has already agreed to it.” 

Robin was about to retort before he realized her words. “Wait, what?”

Marian looked to him sadly as she cupped his face. “Two minutes ago I thought you were dead and I would have given anything for another chance to be with you.”

“Then take that chance and come with me.”

She hesitated. Could she really leave her father and sister behind to be a part of this new life? Yes, it was what she wanted. Marian knew she wanted to be by his side, but there would be consequences for her actions. 

And that was something Katherine was prepared for Marian realized. When she said her battle was at the castle, it meant Katherine knew what she was getting herself into, choosing to be their eyes and ears for the castle.

If Marian chose this route, she had to know what she would be getting into, and she couldn’t live a lie. “Listen.”

“What?” Robin asked. 

Marian took him into a kiss before pulling back. “A little voice saying yes, let’s go save England together.” The couple chuckled. Before they walked through the main road of Nottingham together, Marian came up with a plan. “I need you to make it look like you’ve taken me hostage from the castle, that way my father and sister won’t be roped into this and we can keep our spy on the inside safe.”

Robin was about to protest before understanding. “Okay.” He grabbed some rope and began to tie her hands behind her back. They took the main road out of Nottingham, carefully trying to not draw attention to themselves at the same time. Robin hid her tied hands with a cloak. 

Marian spotted someone from the corner of her eye and quickly looked to Robin before panicking. Guy jumped out before them, shocked to see Marian beside him. “Marian?” he questioned.

She began to scream, acting out her plan. “Help me!” 

“Take aim!” Guy shouted, planning to rescue her, knowing Katherine would be concerned for her sister.

Guards came out from their hiding places, aiming arrows at them. Holding up their hands, they looked to him. Robin played along with it, holding her close to him. “What? No more public humiliation, Gisborne? No more beating and berating?”

“Let her go, Hood.” 

Robin chuckled. “And why would I do that? See, if I let her go, you’re going to kill me and, well, I can’t have that.”

“Either way, the sheriff wants you dead.” 

Much came in with a battlecry, coming to save them. The rest of the merry men followed suit, knocking all the guards down. “GUARDS!” Gisborne shouted before his attention was directed to someone tugging his sleeve. “WHAT?” He turned. 

Djaq threw pepper into his eyes, making him cry out in pain. “Pepper! Ouch!” she exclaimed. 

Robin threw Marian over his shoulder, selling the charade further. “See Gisborne, that’s why I didn’t say goodbye, because I didn’t want to see you cry!” Guy tried to blink away, but tears formed in his eyes from the burning pepper. He slashed with his sword to no avail. 

“Time to disappear?” Much asked. 

“Yeah.” 

Robin gave one final kick to Gisborne before they ran off with Marian. She hoped that her charade of making it looked like she was kidnapped worked. 

* * *

Katherine was walking around the castle escorted by her guards. Hearing a commotion entering through the gates of the castle, she quickly spotted Guy coming through, groaning in pain. Her heart immediately betrayed her, making her run to his side in concern. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Sir Guy, please.” She insisted, wanting to help. 

A guard who helped him back decided to tell her. “The outlaw’s threw pepper in his eyes and kidnapped your sister.” 

“What?” Katherine exclaimed, more concerned about him then the other news. “Uh, send a bowl of water and washcloth to my room immediately. I’ll take care of him.” She ordered before the guards left.

“I don’t need your help. I’ll be fine.” Guy barked, trying to push her away. The last thing he wanted was to be hurt by her again. 

“Please, just let me do something right. I want to help.” Katherine pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm as she held him close, bringing him back to her room since he couldn’t see too well. She led him to her bed before sitting him down. “Here, sit down.” 

The guards followed in after, leaving her the items as requested. “Thank you. Leave us.” She closed the door, trying to give them some privacy as she made her way to the bowl, wetting the washcloth. 

There was a heavy silence between them. Many words to be said, but none being spoken. This wouldn’t do. They would have to talk things out between them, lay to rest the misunderstands and try to move on past this point. Bringing the washcloth to his eyes gently, she supposed she would have to be the first one to start. “It wasn’t my intention to leave you at the altar.” 

“Then why did you?”

“I was trying to give us a chance, to get everything out in the open right there and then so we could marry without secrets between each other.” Katherine stated, biting her lip as washed away the pepper. “I wasn’t expecting Marian to intervene as she did.” Curse her heart and the feelings she still had for him. Even now, after he burned her house down and hurt her, she still loved him. It was wrong. 

Guy grabbed her hand that dabbed at his eyes, suddenly opening his eyes that were red and angry from the pepper or her words, maybe both she guessed. “You’re lying! You two were planning it from the start!” He spoke coldly. 

“No, I’m being honest!” Katherine exclaimed, feeling the tears beginning to fall from her eyes. “I wanted to marry you- I still do. Even though I try not to...I love you Guy of Gisborne. That was never a lie!”

Seeing her genuine full blown honesty as she fell apart before him, confessing such a thing, he briefly felt himself soften. Maybe they could work things out between each other? “What are the lies then?” He asked, eyes narrowing. “Mine are already out in the open. It’s your turn.”

Katherine felt herself tense up, knowing this was the moment. But could she really give up her sister so easily? Marian had given such a good cover story to try and protect them. Taking in a deep breath, the words left her mouth. “My sister is in love with Robin Hood.” She admitted, knowing they couldn’t really do anything about that. 

Guy’s eyes widened, looking to her with pure shock. “What? So it is true?”

“It’s like I told you, they used to be betrothed before he went off to the crusades.” Silently apologizing to her sister for letting it come out, she was at least glad she chose to run off with Robin before this all came out in the open. “I thought her feelings for him had faded, but apparently not. Especially if what the guards tell me is true and she’s been kidnapped.” 

Guy truly didn’t know what to think at this moment. His usual emotions of anger and betrayal raged through him, but he was rather surprised at the honesty she was presenting towards him. However, he still couldn’t overlook one detail. His hold on her arm tightened, causing her to gasp in pain. “You think she is conspiring with an outlaw? Do you know what the punishment is for being associated with an outlaw?  **_Death_ ** **.** ” He warned her.

Brown eyes looked at him calmly before answering. “Yes, but my sister has chosen her path. I on the other hand have chosen to stay right here...with you.”

Guy shuddered before softening his grip. “Please tell me you are not working with Robin Hood?” he questioned, his eyes almost pleading. He almost didn’t want to know what her answer would be, fearing the worst. 

Katherine knew things would have to be quite different from here on out - as if it wasn’t already obvious enough. Doing this would solidify there being no return for Marian to the castle as her sister had planned. Their father and Katherine would pretty much have to declare having nothing else to do with her because of her ties to Robin now. Swallowing, she answered. “I am not working with Robin Hood.” 

Guy sighed, noticing the sad look on her face. He took a wild guess, thinking it was aimed toward concern for her sister. Wanting nothing more than to take her hands into his, he held back, afraid how she would react. Instead, he asked. “Is that all?”

“Yes.” She let out a shaky breath, feeling slightly better from getting everything out in the open, but worried for what he would do now that she had revealed it all. He began to rise from where he sat, causing Katherine to look at him with wide eyes. “Now that I’ve told you the truth, what happens now?”

He didn’t say anything to her. All he did was give her a quiet look before walking out of the room. Katherine felt a panic stir in her chest, awaiting what would follow next. Whatever would happen, she knew this was her battle now and she would fight it in her own way. 


	15. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian tries to adjust to her new life with the outlaws. Katherine must entertain a guest at the castle which causes a further divide with Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will explore more on Marian's new life with the outlaws soon, but for now, I wanted to focus mostly on Katherine's relationships with everyone, especially with Guy as they are trying to process through things. Both have been hurt by everything that happened and are trying to find their places among each other again. 
> 
> As I stated before, this story will slowly start to become Canon Divergent as we reach towards the end of Season 2. However, I've added twists in along the way ;D

CHAPTER 15 - The Game

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian sat around the quiet and empty camp, sighing. Despite her attempts to persuade Robin to let her join in on their latest heist and prove herself, he had apparently wanted to keep her safe inside the camp. This wasn’t how she pictured her new life starting out. Her thoughts traveled to her sister and father at the castle, hoping they were safe. 

Hearing the voices of the merry men making their way back to camp, she turned to address them, mostly Robin in particular. “Having the time of our life, I see.” She pouted, glaring at him.

“Oh, someone’s mad.” Allan teased, pointing at Robin. 

“Marian, we’ve already been through this before. It’s safer for you to be here.”

“No, it’s boring.” She retorted. “I want to be out there fighting alongside you. I can protect myself you know!”

Seeing there was trouble in paradise, the merry men left them alone to talk it out among each other as they counted their riches. Robin sighed. “What if you were to get caught by Gisborne or his guards? Then they would know you are a traitor and your sister and father would be in danger.” 

“Not if I go as the Nightwatchman!” Marian pointed out to him, grinning. “Everyone already assumes I work with you as is. It’s not exactly a lie.” 

Robin gave her a pointed look, crossing his arms. “No.”

She sighed, begging. “Come on. At least let me prove myself!” 

The merry men looked over before the outlaw finally gave in. “Fine. Our next target is Locksley village.” 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

It was late at night when Robin and his gang snuck into the castle with Marian by their side dressed as the Nightwatchman. Carrying torches, they made their way around the corner, walking up to a particular room.

Much asked. “How do you even know there is a strong room?”

“Wild guess.” Robin said.

“I overheard some villagers talking about it.” Marian chuckled, proud of herself. 

Walking up to a brown door, they all looked at it confused. “This is just an ordinary door, no handle or lock.” Much pointed out.

Just as Robin went to take a step, an arrow came out to shoot him before Will stepped in and pulled him back. 

“I do not like this.” Djaq said.

As they began to survey the area, Much went and pulled on a rope. “What’s this?”

“Much, don’t touch that!”

It was too late as they heard something approaching their way. Will quickly found an opening in the wall and turned the mechanism as the door opened to the strong room. Robin looked into the room with wide eyes, spotting a chest. “The Sheriff’s war chest, and that is our target.” 

Just as they tried to step into the room, a gate slammed in front of them, locking them out. Hearing dogs running their way, Marian looked with wide eyes. “We need to get out of here and come up with a different plan.”

“She’s right, we’re not equipped for this.” Will pointed out. 

“Robin! Dogs!” John shouted, trying to get his attention. 

He looked at the chest, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “I know...but we’ll be back.”

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE - NEXT DAY**

Standing in the alley of his manor with guards, Guy addressed the workers as requested by the sheriff. “The Sheriff wanted me to thank you all for your hard work building his new strong room.”

“It was labor more like.” One of the workers spoke up, avoiding eye contact. “Where’s our money?”

Guy stopped him, giving him a dark look. “You’ll get what’s coming to you.” Circling around the workers, he started to get down to business, interrogating them. “Now, how did Robin Hood find out about the strong room?” He put his arms around two of them. “Somebody must have told him. Loose talk costs lives.”

Guy nodded, walking away from them as the guards pulled out their weapons.

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Walking down the stairs into the great hall, Katherine saw it was widely decorated, looking completely different from usual. It was very lively with casino and gambling tables. Servants were dressed up to different extremes, making her question exactly what was going on. But nothing made her question more as to why the sheriff had suddenly requested her presence. 

This was it. Judgement time. He was going to get on her about the things she had revealed to Guy. Walking down the steps, she felt as if she were walking to her execution. “Ah, Lady Katherine. There you are. Since your sister has thought it best to disobey my order and run off to an abbey, you will have to prove your worth even more for her, your father and yourself.” Katherine glanced to Guy with wide eyes, realizing what he had done. “Our guest is due to arrive shortly and I want you to be a friend to him. I would like you to make him think his every desire is yours to obey. Show him a good time. What do you think Gisborne?”

Despite looking displeased with the order, he answered. “Good idea my lord.” 

Katherine looked hurt at Guy’s reply. Of course she had no choice but to obey following the sheriff’s orders. “Yes my Lord, I will do what you wish.”

Vaisey chuckled. “Good. Now, when the count arrives, I want you to smile for him and uh- buy yourself a gown. How should I say that, um...stimulates the imagination.” He held up three coins, making her feel as if she were to prostitute herself. Taking one of the coins, he threw it in the air as if to make her fetch, but Guy caught it. “The cheaper the better I think.” The sheriff walked off, leaving them alone. 

Guy looked to her, holding the coin. “Thank you...for what you did.” Katherine said, commenting on the fact he didn’t give Marian away. 

The Knight walked up to her, giving a serious, cold look. “I didn’t do it for her.” He stated. “Forget about your sister. You can no longer have anything to do with her anymore. She is an outlaw now.” Guy felt as if this was poetic justice for Marian punching him. 

Worried eyes looked up at him, fearful of the tone in his voice and implication of his meaning. “You’re speaking as if she is dead.”

He gave her a look that spoke volumes before tossing the coin at her and walking off. Katherine felt a cold shiver go down her back, knowing Guy would kill her sister if he got the chance... _ again _ . It made her want to curse away her feelings for him even more. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN** **  
  
**

Looking among the market square for the perfect gown, a guard stood next to her, keeping a carefully scrutinizing watch over her. Spotting a silver gown with a low cut neckline, Katherine smiled, knowing that would be the perfect outfit. She couldn’t help the feeling that washed over her, making her feel terrible for having to play this part. It wasn’t as if Gisborne seemed to care...or at least he didn’t show it. 

She was more concerned for her sister’s well-being, regretting telling him the truth in the first place. 

“Trinkets for the lovely lady.” Two cloaked people appeared before her as she realized they were Robin and Marian. Katherine tried to keep cool, looking back to the dress. 

Robin nodded to his group of merry men away at a distance. Much walked up to a farming merchant and grabbed a cabbage, causing a distraction. “You call this fresh? You can’t expect people to eat this muck!” He pushed the merchant back who grabbed Much by his shirt, causing the guard watching Katherine to leave her side. 

Marian and Robin quickly grabbed her aside, taking this opportunity to speak with her. “They have you well guarded.” 

“What are you doing here?” She asked them. “It isn’t safe.”

“We had to come see you. You’re our eyes and ears inside the castle, remember.” Marian stated, pointing out to her sister. 

“No, you really shouldn’t be here.” Katherine sighed, deciding she might as well warn her sister while she could. “I told Guy you’re working with Robin.”

The couples eyes went wide, looking over her with disbelief, shock and betrayal. “What? Why would you do that?” Robin asked. 

“I had a perfect cover story of kidnapping to prevent that from coming to light!” Marian exclaimed, angry with her sister.

“Do you honestly expect me to keep lying to him when that was what got us into this mess in the first place?” She stated, staring down the both of them. Katherine made a valid point, but they couldn’t help but feel betrayed. A small smile came to her lips. “But Gisborne didn’t tell the sheriff.” 

Robin rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You still have feelings for him after all this?” Katherine kept silent only confirming his suspicions. 

“It doesn’t change the fact he still knows." Marian pointed out, angry with this news. "Does he know of the Nightwatchman?”

“No.” Katherine told her. “But it isn’t safe for you to return to the castle at all.” She bit her lip, looking down. “I’m sorry, sister.” 

Marian sighed, knowing she must have done so to help ease the secrets between her and Guy. Even if she was angry with her over giving her away, she had to focus on the mission at hand. “This is part of your battle, right?” Katherine nodded. “Can you at least tell us what’s going on at the castle?”

She supposed it was the least she could do for giving away her sister’s position. “They’re expecting a guest today, a rich German count. They want me to fawn over him so they’re making me dress up.”

“German?” Robin asked, intrigued. “Do you think Prince John and the sheriff are working for allies abroad?”

“He’s not an ally, he’s a gambler. They’ve set up gaming tables inside the castle and I think the sheriff is planning to steal the counts money. This is the last time I’ll give you any information like this.” She stated. “I’ve already done enough damage.”

“Thank you sister.” 

“Stay safe. Now, get running!” Katherine warned them as they ran off before she called her guard back. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Standing to attention at the steps, the carriage with the German count began to arrive through the gates. Katherine walked down the stairs, awaiting to greet the guest as ordered. Guy glanced at her, looking in awe. The flowing silver gown she wore made her shine, standing out before them. As she glanced over to the Knight, he looked away from her, acting like he wasn’t even moved by her presence.

“Ah, Count Friedrick. Welcome to Nottingham.” The sheriff greeted, awaiting him as he got out of his carriage. 

“Tell me, are all the roads in England so bad? I feel like I’ve been beaten like the egg.” 

Vaisey smiled, lying through his teeth. “Your safety was my first concern. I organized the route as to avoid the forest. We couldn’t have your fortune or your good self falling into outlaws hands.” 

The Count just looked him down. “Myself and my men are a match for any rustic refuge, I assure you.” The sheriff stood aside to direct his attentions to Katherine standing off to the side in her flowing silver gown. His eyes were immediately drawn to her, letting out a gasp of delight. Guy narrowed his eyes at him and Katherine smiled. He took off his hat, bowing before her as he approached. “Had I known what awaited me here, I would have employed winged horses.”

Katherine giggled, playing her role. “You’re most charming, my lord. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Guy raised an eyebrow, watching the scene with discomfort. 

“Lady Katherine has made it her personal responsibility to make sure your stay is as comfortable as possible.” The sheriff told him. 

“Really?”

“Yes. I am happy to make your acquaintance, Count.” 

The count waved her off happily. “Oh, come come. Acquaintances are for old ladies and priests. We will dispense with such formalities. I am already your friend-” He grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips. “And always, your servant.” He kissed her hand happily, causing Katherine to force a smile on her face. Guy was behind her, gritting his teeth at the scene.The servants who were carrying the Count’s chest out of the carriage dropped it on the ground, causing him to look back from her and yell at them. “Do be careful there! Take the chest to my rooms!” He looked back, explaining himself. “It’s a few shillings for the gaming tables. Tell me, do you play Lady Katherine?”

“I never have, but I’m a fast learner.” She replied. 

“Are there pursuits that would interest you more? Tell me, do you ride?” He asked, causing her eyes to go wide briefly as she kept the smile on her face. Guy gave him a look, finding this would be a difficult task to watch unfold. 

* * *

They entered the great hall and Katherine walked right beside him as the little parade piece she was while the sheriff took the Count around the room, showing him what awaited for the festivities. “No expense has been spared for your gambling pleasure. Food, drink, company. We aim to please in every respect, isn’t that right, Katherine?” 

“Yes my Lord.” She replied, that ever present smile on her face. Walking over to one of the tables with curiosity, she asked. “How do you play this one?” 

“Ah, let me show you.” He began to explain the game to her, getting rather close to her personal space which bothered her. Seeming to drift off into space, not paying attention to what he said, her thoughts went elsewhere. Guy seemed to flood her thoughts again, making her heart clutch with pain as she questioned their relationship currently. 

Before she knew it, other nobles came into the room and she found herself among a gambling table. The count looked over to her with a smile just as the Knight walked into the room, glancing over to her. “Come, Lady Katherine, bring me some luck.” 

She didn’t hear him, still stuck in her thoughts, not even noticing the person she was thinking of had walked back into the room.

“Where have you been?” The sheriff asked Gisborne as he walked up to him. 

“An errand.”

“He’s quite taken with her. Encourage him. He’ll lose quicker.” Guy rolled his eyes, sighing at the order. The last thing he wanted was to have the Count flirting with her more, but he had to follow through. Guy walked up to him, causing Katherine to stare wide eyed, finally realizing he was here. “Katherine just needs some coaxing.” 

“Really? Then I shall relish the challenge.” The count said before smiling at her. “Lady Katherine, I cannot roll unless you help me.” 

“Of course. Anything you wish.” Katherine said, briefly glancing to Guy who watched the scene before she walked over to the Count, smiling. He grabbed her hand and put the dice in before kissing it. If looks could kill, the Count would be dead in that very moment from the way Guy glared at him. Katherine threw the dice across the table and it rolled. 

“Lady Katherine wins!” the gamekeeper announced.

The Count turned to her happily. “You see, I need you!”

His closeness bothered her, making her sick to her stomach. She smiled before trying to excuse herself. “If you excuse me, I must tend to my headache so I can better accompany you dear Count.” 

Before she could leave, he grabbed her, looking to her with sympathy. “Oh, how terrible. If I may, I find that a gentle rubbing of the temples is most effective.” He said, beginning to do exactly that with her. Guy rolled his eyes, starting to feel sick himself.

Katherine smiled at him. “You are very kind, but I’m just going to lie down for a bit. I will be back.”

“As hard as it is, we must let you go.” 

“Thank you for your understanding, Count.” She bowed before walking off upstairs. Once she got to the top and out of the great hall, Katherine let out the breath she had been holding. She couldn’t do this, it was a hard task to do. Her heart felt like a weight in her chest and every time he flirted with her, it made Katherine feel as if she was betraying Guy. 

It was just adding further salt to her wounds. Did Guy even care? 

The count walked over to the sheriff and smiled. “She is quite the beauty. I must confess, when I first came to this country, I thought I would not like it. But now...I like it very much!” He chuckled alongside the sheriff. 

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Katherine found herself lost in her thoughts again. She didn’t even notice where she was before stumbling into some guards. “Sorry, May I pass?”

“Can't do. Sheriff’s orders. These are his private quarters.” 

“Lady Katherine!” She heard the voice of Count Friedrich making his way towards her. 

Sighing, she gave in to her fate. “Very well.” Turning to leave, the guard’s began to tower behind her, making her question their motives. “I’m leaving already.”

They looked over her with lustful eyes. “Nice gown. Very fetching. Bit of a new look for you.” This caused her to gasp, walking back in fear. With two different parties coming towards her, she began to feel truly suffocated and cornered. “How about a little kiss?” 

“Guy!” She found herself shrieking out before the guards were suddenly knocked out. Even though he wasn’t the savior she was wishing for, Count Friedrich had saved her, causing her to look at him in a new light. “Thank you.”

“I thought it only best to come after you. You feigned a headache and I followed.” He pointed out, causing her to swallow. “This is how truces are made all over the world.”

“What?” Katherine asked, confused as to what he was implying. “I wasn’t-”

“GISBORNE!” Hearing the shout of the sheriff, Katherine knew they shouldn’t be found in this area. They had to hide somewhere and quickly. She grabbed his hand, taking the lead. “Follow me!”

Making their way in the war room, Katherine looked around in shock and confusion before the Count pushed her along with him to hide behind a pillar. “Come, quick.” 

The door opened as the sheriff and Gisborne came into the room. “There should be a guard at the door at all times.”

“I’ll look into it immediately, my lord.”

“Wait. First thing first, tomorrow’s meeting. Come here.” Guy stopped before walking towards the sheriff.” Katherine listened into the conversation, even with the Count playfully messing around beside her. “There. I have outlined the deviation of the money in my strong room. You will be in charge of making sure our friends, the Black Knight’s, get their shares.”

“You wish to strengthen our forces in the south? The share is generous.”

“Strategy Gisborne. The King is most likely to land there on his return.” Katherine felt a lump in throat form, wondering if Guy was still attempting to kill the King. “Besides, there will be plenty of funds in the war chest after our German Booby loses tonight.” Katherine looked over to the Count with a look of sympathy, noticing he stopped with his playful ways, now paying attention. “We will make sure he loses big.”

“What if the Count surprises and wins?” 

“Wins? That buffoon?” The sheriff began to imitate the Count, mockingly. “Oh, I feel I have been beaten as an egg. Mincy oath.” Katherine put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“You have made provisions just in case?”

“You know me too well, Gisborne. Of course. All eventualities have been considered.” He showed him the dice in his hand with a smile. “Dice that only roll one way: in our favor.” They smirked at each other. “Make sure Katherine is with us tonight.” They began to walk off before Guy paused, looking back as he took his leave.

Katherine let out the shaky breath she had been holding, not expecting any of that to have happened. The Count walked out from around the pillar, ranting. “What does he think? That I will not be suspicious of an invitation out of the blue from a sheriff in...where are we? That I will not do my homework and find out who he is! Does he not think his reputation has not spread to Europe?” He narrowed his eyes at her. “And you...you are in on this little plan. Do you think this is the first time I’ve been offered a girl to take my eyes from the tables?”

“I assure you I am not doing this willingly, Count!” Katherine stated. “I had no idea what the sheriff was planning.” And apparently it was something bigger than she had thought. 

“Do you people think I am a complete idiot?” He asked.

“They do, but obviously there is more to you than they realize.” 

This took him by surprise. “What do you mean?”

“The way you fought back there. The way you’ve done homework on your hosts.” Katherine smiled at him, finding a relating charm with him. “You’re just like me, making people think you’re incompitent and unable to defend for yourself, but we are the ones who do the research and surprise them when they least expect it.” 

“I am no cheat.”

“And I am not the sheriff’s lackey by any means.” They both smiled to each other warmly, finding a common ground they could stand upon. “We must come up with a plan. Play the sheriff at his own game.” Katherine recommended. It was something she was doing.

“And how would we do that?”

“If the sheriff is planning to use the money to plot against the king, then I say we get rid of it for him. I have friends who could do exactly that. I know it’s a risk, but if you want to out smart the sheriff at his own game, we need to work together on this.” 

* * *

First step of the plan was in place. Katherine had changed out of her gown and into a riding outfit, tending to a horse outside the castle doors. The Count and her were going to take a ride through Sherwood Forest so she could meet with her sister and Robin in secret, letting them know of what was happening involving the King. This was her battle now and she couldn’t put the King in danger.

The sheriff noticed her and approached. “What do you think you’re doing? You stay in the castle!”

“I am doing as I’ve been instructed, my lord.” Katherine replied, looking to him to see the Count making his way down the stairs. 

“Lady Katherine is to ride out with me!” The count exclaimed happily, playing the part along with her.

The sheriff chuckled. “No, no.”

“Well, If I do not ride, I may be out of sorts, and if I am out of sorts, I might decide not to play the tables at all tonight.” He stated dramatically. Katherine had to hold back the smirk coming from her lips at Vaisey’s reaction.

Seeing he had no choice but to give in if he was to get what he wanted, the sheriff replied. “Very well. I will provide you with an escort. GUARDS!” Katherine began to panic, giving the count a look. “The forest is a very dangerous place.”

“Sheriff, we are both men of the world, yeah? Perhaps alone out with nature out in the forest amongst trees and flowers, Lady Katherine might not be so hard to get? Hmm?” He exchanged a look with the sheriff. “No guards.” 

Looking as if he had no other choice, just wanting to get what he wanted, Vaisey gave a smile. “Don’t be late back.”

“Thank you.” Katherine mouthed to him as the guards drew back into the castle and they made their way off. 

* * *

As they rode their horses through the forest, the Count made small talk with her. “Now that I am better acquainted with your sheriff, I’m beginning to understand why you have such admiration for this outlaw.” 

“Uh, well, it helps when your sister is one of them.” She commented, giving a small smile. 

“Ah yes, Marian and Robin Hood. I think I would like to take to the forest and fight injustice just like them.” This caused Katherine to chuckle before he asked. “Why don’t you?”

A nervous smile now resided on her face. “Well...it’s a long story.”

“Does it involve that man by the Sheriff’s right hand side?” he asked knowingly. Katherine’s smile dropped completely, eyes going wide. “I’ve seen the way you watch him. Something has happened between the two of you, no?”

Clearing her throat, she answered. “It’s complicated... ** _very_** **_complicated_**. In fact, I’m not even sure how things are between us anymore.” Why was she telling this stranger her personal feelings? Probably because she had no one else to tell them to, and she needed help sorting it all out. 

“Ah, trouble in paradise as they say?”

“That’s for sure. We’ve… there is bad blood between us now and I’m not sure if it can be fixed. In fact-” she sighed, letting out a shaky breath. “I’m not even sure if he feels the same about me anymore.” Deciding to change the subject off of her, she began to ask about him. “Enough about my troubles. Tell me Count, why does a clever man such as yourself take to gambling?” 

“I am a Count. My life has been managed since the day I was born. Tradition. Etiquette. It’s also safe. I crave danger...you wouldn’t understand.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.” Katherine said, feeling the similarities between them growing even more. Making their way around the corner, they arrived to a particular spot and Katherine started whistling for them. 

“Are you sure you can find these friends of yours?”

“Actually, they are going to find us.”

Appearing out from behind the trees on cue, the merry men, Robin and Marian began to make their way towards the two nobles. They got off their horses to greet them. “Is this the guest you told us about?” Marian asked.

“Count  Friedrich Berthold Otto von Wittelsbach from the German duchy of Bavaria and your friend.” He greeted them happily despite the fact they stuck swords at him. Marian quickly told them to put them down. “Ah, you must be the sister.” She spoke with the Count as Robin and Katherine walked off a distance. 

Dragging her aside, the outlaw questioned Katherine. “This is the sheriff’s guest?” he gave a look of disbelief. 

She couldn’t help but smile knowingly. “I wouldn’t underestimate him, Robin.”

“You trust him enough to bring him here to meet us?”

“Let’s have him help us.” Marian said, clearly accepting the Count after speaking with him. 

The Count decided to speak, explaining himself to the outlaw. “It seems we have a common desire, Robin Hood. We wish to see the sheriff broken and humiliated. As Katherine and I had spoke about, I was just telling Marian-”

“First name terms.” Robin said, glancing at the sisters before him. 

“Jealous?” Marian asked, giving him a look that told him to grow up. Robin couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Katherine has a proposition.” 

“The sheriff has a strong room. I think he plans to use it for means to attack the King. If you want to rob it and stop him, you must do it tonight.” 

“We already know about the strong room.” Marian told her sister. “We’ve been trying to figure out a way to break into it all day long. It looks like we have no other choice, we need to do this now.”

“It’s not possible. We’re not ready.” Will commented.

Katherine sighed. “My sister’s right, you need to come tonight. Otherwise, the Black Knight’s will get their shares and everything will get a whole lot worse for England. Now, aren’t you fighters of justice?” 

Robin started to give a look, wagging his eyebrows at Marian as she giggled. Much stood beside, a look of dread. “Oh, I don’t like that look. That look means trouble.”

“Robin. Marian.”

“It’s certain death!”

“Well, if that money’s going to be used to finance weapons meant to kill the King then, we’re dead already.” 

“It’s settled. We’ll be there tonight.” Marian exclaimed.

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Returning back from their ride, the Count and Katherine came through the gates, greeted by the guards. They jumped from their horses and smiled at each other before noticing Gisborne and the sheriff watching them with suspicion from the balcony above. 

She hated having to resort to this, especially with Guy watching, but they had to convince the sheriff. “Hold my hand.”

“What?”

“They’re watching us and we need to make it look like we’ve been doing something else in the meantime.”

Looking back to see the men were indeed watching them, a mischievous grin came to the Count’s face recalling his earlier conversation with Katherine. “Since you’re helping me with my matter, I can help you with yours concerning the Knight.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. “How so?” Before she had time to react, he put his hands around her and leaned in giving her a long, passionate kiss. 

The sheriff watched with amusement as Guy glared, deeply hurt by the act. “Aw, we have a budding romance after all.” 

“So it would seem.” The Knight responded bitterly. It appeared Katherine was long over him, her words of how she loved him cut like knives into his very core. 

Pulling back from the kiss, the Count looked to her apologetically. He explained his reasons for kissing her like that. “Men are more likely to act on their feelings if they feel they are losing something precious to them.” 

Katherine smiled despite being shocked by the sudden action. He pulled her up before they walked off, hand in hand with each other. The sheriff watched, digging the knife deeper into his right-hand-man. “He succeeded where you failed, Gisborne. So, come on, money to be made!” Guy had decided from this point he would bury his feelings for her, moving on just as she already had. 

* * *

Night had come around and everyone was taking their places in tonight’s game. Djaq had gone in disguise while the rest of the merry men prepared to break into the strong room. Katherine and the Count looked to the place where they would be putting the money after tonight. Walking towards the chest of the money the Count was prepared to lose, the two spoke with each other. “The money you lose is going in there. It connects to the strong room below.”

“And then our outlaw friends will steal it back for me.” The Count sighed, giving a sad look. “It seems unfair, no gambler likes to lose, not even on purpose.” 

“You know you can’t win. The sheriff won’t allow it.”

He smiled at her. “Of course.” 

He opened the chest, displaying all the coins inside. Katherine helped him set up the table for tonight as the sheriff approached them, eyeing the money. “Count Friedrich. Fortune awaits, good luck.” Guy walked into the room, spotting them.

“Lady Katherine is my good luck charm for this evening.” The Count said, playing his part and putting an arm around her. Katherine saw Guy looked unfazed.

The sheriff narrowed his eyes despite the smile on his face. “You know Gisborne, I’ve found my respect for our Katherine.” They watched as she blew the dice for good luck.

“Only to endure this ritual at every turn.” He replied, watching her flirt with him. 

“Let him lose in his own way. If he doesn’t, we’ll switch the dice.” 

Seeing he had won at his role, the Count kissed Katherine’s cheek and she cheered for him loudly. “I won.” The game was now afoot as they began to play, keeping with their parts as the outlaws below snuck around, getting ready to break into the strong room. With every roll, the Count kept winning. The sheriff watched carefully, knowing they would have to switch the dice soon if this kept up. Guy on the other hand was seething with anger and betrayal, waiting for the moment for this man to lose and Katherine to leave his side, crawling back to him. 

Down below in the dungeons, the gang realized the sequence to the strongroom’s security system had been changed. Despite it, they knew they had to go through with it or else. They managed to make their way in, each assigned an individual task. Djaq went back upstairs disguised as a waitress, giving Katherine a nod to let her know they were in. 

“They’re in.” She informed the Count. “Time to change the game up.” He rolled the dice and gave a face, seeing he had won again.

“If that’s the way he loses, you might have to use your contingency plan sooner than expected.” Guy commented as they walked along, watching them.

“Eh, we’re about even. It’s early yet.”

“Katherine…” Djaq came up next to her, whispering.

“Count...we need to start losing.” 

The count looked over to Vaisey and decided to go to plan two. “Sheriff, let us make things more interesting. Everything I have, against the entire continents of your strong room.” Katherine’s eyes went wide, wondering what he was doing. The sheriff gave a questioning look. “As we say in Balvaria,  Sie können es nicht mitnehmen.” Everyone made a questioning face, wondering what he had said. “You cannot take it with you.” He explained. This finally got a chuckle out of everyone, especially the sheriff. “What do you say? It’s only money.” 

The sheriff hesitated before responding. “I agree.” It seemed things were going according to plan . “For such a momentous game, might I suggest a change in dice?” 

“As you wish.” The Count agreed. He looked them over carefully, as if inspecting them, which caused the sheriff to panic slightly. “Oh, I see. Yeah. Excellent!” Everyone chuckled as he held them towards Katherine. “For luck!” 

She blew them and he threw, everyone watched with anticipation as they landed. “The house wins!” 

Everyone sighed sadly. Katherine gave the Count a look of sympathy despite the fact everything was going accordingly to plan. “Lady Katherine,” the Count began, giving her a scolding. “You have brought me nothing but bad luck. Your attentions are no longer welcome. Away with you!”

The Count walked off leaving Katherine to act as if she had been assaulted by his words. Looking to the sheriff with a panic and sad look, she turned her back to him before a smile came to her face. Guy walked up, feeling smug about the situation she was in now. “Well, Katherine...seems you’ve lost his attention.”

She smiled over to him. “Have I?” Before walking off to another table, watching as they poured the money down the shoot, knowing it would go to Robin and his gang. Katherine left the room, making her way to the halls where she greeted her sister, Djaq and the Count.

“My men have the coach ready. You’re friends?”

“They’re packing up as we speak.” Marian replied, having just arrived from the strongroom to inform them. 

The alarm began to sound for the strongroom and they quickly made their way outside, seeing the carriage was being loaded up with the money. Marian and Djaq closed the main doors to the castle, making sure everyone was locked inside, slowing down the guards. 

Seeing the rest of the merry men get onto the carriage, Katherine decided to greet her friends off. “Stay safe sister.” Marian told her.

“You as well.” 

“If you’re ever in Balvaria, I remind my lady, your servant, your booby, and your friend.” The Count said, kissing her hand. 

“Take care dear Count.” Katherine said, bidding him goodbye. She watched as they left the castle safely before going back inside to face the doom at hand. It was her mission now to help stop the sheriff from his plans to kill the king and save Guy if she could. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The Count had left his money with the outlaws, wishing them luck in their mission to save England. Using the money wisely, they bought food for the poor and Marian helped deliver it among the people as the Nightwatchman. Joining back at her friends' side, they all watched the happy faces from the poor as they found food and money. 

“I’m not being funny, the poor have it easy.” Allan said.

“I don’t think so, Allan.” Little John added in. 

Robin smiled, looking upon the people. “This is what we do, lads. We’ve turned warchest into poorchest.” Marian took his hand into hers, smiling proudly. Despite missing her life at the castle with her sister and father, she felt she was achieving her calling here beside her love. “Come on, we got four more villages to visit before sundown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite following 2x03 Childhood, next chapter will have some new stuff featured in it as well. *wink wink*


	16. The Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outlaws try to save a boy that has been captured and stop Gisborne and the sheriff getting their hands on indestructible armor. Katherine's tries to fix things between her and Guy, revealing something that could bring more danger to her sister.

****

**CHAPTER 16 - The Risk**

  
  


**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian had accompanied Robin as they walked among the green trees of the forest, hand in hand with each other. She was starting to get accustomed to her new life, slowly warming Robin up to the fact that she could take on harder roles in the team. As they talked with each other, they were interrupted by the sounds of Gisborne and his men. 

As a young boy went to point his arrow at Gisborne’s back, Robin took hold of the bow, stopping him. “Lord of Locksley.” Robin mumbled, giving a look back to the Knight that left.

Marian walked up, noticing the young boy struggling against Robin. “It’s okay, we’re here to help.” Her eyes widened as did the boys, both recalling each other. “Daniel?”

“Lady Marian!” He exclaimed, instantly dropping his weapon as he ran to hug her.

Robin looked up in realization. “This is your stable boy from Knighton Hall.”

“What happened?” Marian asked the young boy. 

“Gisborne’s got my friends. He’s got my friends!” 

Robin looked to the young boy. “We can help you with your friends. But first, I need you to tell me what you saw.” There had to be a reason Gisborne chased them, something they shouldn’t have seen. 

“How can I trust you?” Daniel stated, looking to him with narrowed eyes.

“Daniel...this is Robin Hood.” Marian explained, causing the boy to look up with a smile before he started to explain. “A man. They shot him, but he didn’t die. The arrows bounced off and then Sir Guy killed him with a knife. And now he’s going to kill my friends!” He choked out with panic. 

“Whoa, whoa. The arrows bounced off what?” Robin asked.

“Armour. He was wearing armour. Funny armour.”

Robin and Marian exchanged knowing looks with each other. “Let’s see about your friend, shall we?” 

* * *

**OUTLAWS CAMP**

Making their way back to the camp to round up the rest of the merry men, they spotted them talking among each other and eating before they interrupted. “Oi. We need to go. This is Daniel. His friends are in danger, and if I’m not much mistaken, so are we.”

“What’s up?” Allan asked.

“It’s Gisborne. He’s creating a new armour. We need to take his toys away, so arm yourselves.” 

The merry men began to scatter, putting down their plates of food as the little boy watched on, realizing who they all must be. “You’re Little John.” Daniel said, looking to the tall man who acknowledged him. “Will. Allan-A-Dale.” Allan gave a small wave. “And you must be Djaq, the Saracen.” She gave a warm smile. He’s eyes landed to Much. “Wow. Sorry, who are you?”

“That’s Much.” Robin told him as the man came up to greet the boy. 

“Oh yes, the servant!” 

Everyone began to laugh as Much frowned. “Very funny.”

“Daniel!” Marian scolded him for his rudeness. 

Robin watched on with amusement as he looked among his group as if he were meeting his superheroes, which in fact, he was. Daniel often played Robin Hood with his friends in the forest and that was how they got caught. 

Walking up to inspect him further, Little John looked to the boy. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just, I thought you would be taller.”

Little John gave an offended look. “I’m quite tall!” 

“But you know, like a giant!”

“Men tend to lie about their size.” Djaq quipped, exchanging a chuckle with Marian to which the boys gave looks. 

Robin tapped Daniel’s shoulder. “You ready? Give me that.” He took the small bow and arrow from him. “You won’t be needing it. Come on, let’s go.” 

The group ran to the place Daniel led them only to find the space was empty, Gisborne and his men no longer there. “They’ve gone.” Marian followed after the boy as he walked up to a necklace on the floor, picking it up. “What’s that?” She asked.

“It was Mark’s. See, the M. It’s his badge for being in Robin’s gang.” 

Robin came to their side, looking upon it as well with a smile. “It’s good.”

“We play outlaws. I’m Robin Hood.” Marian gave him a smile, finding it quite adorable to see how her beloved had an impact on the youth in the shire. 

“Well, I hope you’re better at playing Robin Hood then I am.” 

Daniel sighed, looking down. “No...I let go of his hand. Gisborne’s lot were coming and I just ran.” 

“You did the right thing, Daniel.” Marian reassured him. “If you didn’t run, you’d be caught and we would have never known of this. It’s okay.”

Robin kneeled down to be face to face with him, helping her reassure the boy. “Listen, sometimes in the heat of battle, there isn’t time to watch your gangs back.” 

“Wagon tracks.” Will informed them, spotting out where they had gone. 

“They’ve gone to Locksley. Come on, let’s go.” Robin told his gang as they began to make their way to their next destination. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

As the others helped break into the barn and tried to rescue the kids, Robin had snuck into Gisborne’s room to steal the wooden box that contained the diamond. The sound of the door opening surprised him, realizing it was Gisborne.

“Hood?” The Knight turned in question.

“It’s Locksley to you.” He quipped.

“No.” Guy said, taking out his sword to fight the outlaw. “Locksley’s mine now.” He went around the corner as they started to smack each other around the room.

“Locksley will never be yours!” Robin stated, rolling across the bed, making his way for the door. Guy burst forward, almost catching him with his sword as the outlaw ducked and knocked him back. 

“Still sore. Face facts, Hood, you lost. I won.” Guy stated, stopping Robin from opening the door. 

Marian glanced up and saw that Robin was caught fighting Gisborne. Looking over to the barn, she saw Little John was having trouble getting one of the kids out. She took this opportunity to put on her mask as the Nightwatchman and knocked out the guards and sheriff sneaking up their way. 

Back in the manor, Robin and Gisborne were still going at it. “I’m afraid I can’t let you keep these diamonds, Gisborne.”

“And I can’t let you take them. The Black Knight’s would be very disappointed.” 

“It’s a stalemate. Shall we toss a coin for it?” 

Guy smirked, taking out a small dagger between his fingers. “Not a stalemate. Checkmate!”

Chucking it where he stood, Robin quickly dodged it, making his way out. “Ha, ha! I’ll see ya!” He threw the box on the ground, landing as the man who worked on the armour came over, trying to take it from him. Robin quickly kicked him back.

“Hood!” Gisborne shouted out to him. But before he could do anything, he was shot in the eye by Daniel.

Robin looked over to his rescuer in surprise before the little boy helped him up. “In the heat of battle, there is time to watch your gangs back.” Daniel informed him.

“Thank you.” Robin huffed, dusting himself off. “Go, run!’

Marian stood beside Little John who had one of the boys on his shoulders as they fought off the guards together. The rest of the merry men came following in, shouting battlecries only to see they had taken care of them already. Robin joined up with his gang, shouting to them. “This way!”

Running through the village, they found shelter at a little huddle. Marian pulled back her mask, looking upon the kids with surprise. The kids looked to her wide eyed, realizing she was the Nightwatchman. “Robin, where’s Daniel?”

They turned to see Gisborne and the sheriff walking out, holding him by the shirt. “People of Locksley!” Gisborne shouted, getting their attention. “Let Robin Hood know this, we want our box and it’s contents back by morning or his little friend will be punished.” The Knight put a sword to the boy’s neck, causing Marian to step out, wanting to stop him, but Robin held her back. “His little friend will die!”

“Let me go!” Marian shouted at him. “We have to stop him!”

“No, it’s too dangerous. We’ll come back for him, I promise.”

“Robin...we get the boy now.” Little John said deeply, agreeing with Marian. They couldn’t just let them hurt a young innocent child. 

“No, we stop and we think, the both of you! 

One of the boys spoke up. “We gotta give him what he wants.”

Djaq came up to them, showing them a piece of the armour she happened to snag while escaping. “Robin, Marian, look at this metal. It is Damascus steal or something like it. A man wearing this would be invincible. Western weapons would be useless against this.” 

“We can’t let the sheriff make this stuff.”

“That’s why I took the stones.” Robin stated.

“And we will not give them back. Djaq’s right is Gisborne and the sheriff gets their hands on this…” Marian stated, trailing off from just the thought of all the terrible things that would happen. 

“I know. But we can’t let the boy die.”

“We need to make an exchange of sorts. Maybe see if my sister can help.” 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Katherine looked upon her father with worry as he laid in the bed in a sweat. She dabbed him with a cool washcloth, seeing his health was starting to take a turn for the worse as the sisters had feared. Edward hadn’t taken the news well that Marian ventured off to be with Robin, but Katherine tried to reassure him that they could take care of each other. 

“Take it easy, father. Marian will be okay. She’s strong-willed.” She smiled, knowing how much she took after their mother while Katherine understood what it was like to have a weak constitution like her father. At least Katherine had grown out of it now.

“Thank you.” He said, giving a small smile to her. 

An arrow flew into her room, causing Katherine to look up with surprise before she realized who it was from. It must be something important if they risked getting her attention. 

“I’ll be going out for a bit. Stay in bed.” Katherine said, talking to her father as if he was a child. Edward just chuckled before she walked off. 

Accompanied by a guard as per her house arrest, she went to Nottingham square before paying off her guard for a little and meeting up with Robin and Marian, acting as if she were folding laundry. “You sent for me? What is so important?”

“The sheriff and Gisborne have taken Daniel.” Marian informed her.

Katherine gasped. “No, you don’t mean the little stable boy?”

“Yes.”

“The sheriff and Gisborne are developing a new armour.” Robin told her. “It will make him and the Black Knight invincible. We have to stop him.”

“What about Daniel? We can’t risk him.” Marian pointed out. 

“I know, but if the sheriff defeats the king, then how many more lives will be lost?” 

Katherine sighed, seeing her guard was coming back. “Sorry, but I must go. I will try to get the boy out tonight, I promise.” She left them alone, going back to greet her guard as Marian and Robin rushed off, knowing what they would have to do next. 

* * *

Nighttime rolled along as Katherine worked on her plan for trying to save the young boy. The only way she could achieve getting Daniel out without both of them getting it was to fake a letter by hiding the true one underneath and melting them together so when the sheriff gave his seal...which she hoped he would, she could get away with both saving a life and her other task, visiting Gisborne. 

They still hadn’t talked much since Marian left and she wanted to try to make attempts to heal things between them. Sighing, she made her way to the sheriff to visit him at his quarters, trying to sell her facade. Despite the panic she felt within, Katherine did her best to not come off as nervous, standing tall as she walked in to greet him. “My Lord...I beg a favor of you. I have prepared a pass for you to sign so I can leave the castle.”

This caught Vaisey’s attention as he finally turned to look at her. “Why do you need to leave?” He asked suspiciously. 

“To visit Guy.” She admitted, a blush going to her cheeks. It wasn’t really a lie, she just left another part out of it. 

The sheriff walked up to her. “Gisborne?” He noticed the fine, luxurious, silk gown she was wearing covered up by her cloak as he studied her intentions. “He’s had a bad day, I don’t advise it. He should have killed little boys.” She swallowed as he took the note from her, observing it as well. “But he didn’t. He let them live and showed compassion. Now it’s a mess.” 

Katherine almost let out a sigh, happy to see Guy at least had a code to him unlike the sheriff. Vaisey’s face was drawn back to her out, noticing how much she was meaning to show off for his lieutenant, smelling her floral perfume. “Perhaps now is the time for me to apologize to him for what happened between us.”

The sheriff sat in his chair. “At this hour? And in your finest silks?” He said, pointing out an implication of seduction at hand. 

She smiled shyly. “I hope to make my peace with him. Let him know how wrong I was and how I’ve seen the error of my ways, my Lord.” Seeing how the sheriff wasn’t budging, she began to beg. “Please, my Lord.” 

“Well...Missy.” He began to take the wax pouring it into the seal. “If it were me, I would slap your fickle face.” Vaisey stated before stamping the letter with the seal. He handed her the letter as she graciously accepted, turning around and walking out of there quickly. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Meeting up with the outlaws as planned, Katherine handed them the letter for Daniel to be returned to the castle. They talked about the plan as they went along. 

“Gisborne won’t release him to us, but he will release him to a castle guard.” 

“I’ll do it.” Allan said, volunteering as tribute. Marian and Robin gave surprised looks at him, handing him the metal helmet. 

“Are you aware of the risk?” Marian asked, informing him of what he was about to get into. “If Guy catches you-”

“Don’t worry.” Allan stated, feeling reassured. “He’ll be putty in my hands.”

“You’re a brave man!” He shrugged in response as she offered him a smile. 

Katherine handed him the letter. “I’m sorry, but I must be off. I told the sheriff I would visit Gisborne and...we need to have a chat.” Robin and Marian looked to her with worry, exchanging glances. “I’ll be safe, I swear. He won’t hurt me.”

“Yeah, says the woman who ended up marching all the way to the castle with a bloody nose thanks to him.” Marian quipped, reminding her of what happened. 

Robin gave a look as well which only made Katherine bite her tongue. “It was an accident.”

“The fire or the bloody nose?” Robin asked bitterly. “Because none of it looked like one to me.”

Marian took her sister’s hands into hers. “Katherine...I know how you feel about him, but- you need to think logically here. Gisborne has proven he doesn’t want to change his ways. He’s still going to stick by the sheriff’s side and I don’t want you getting hurt from all this. Haven’t you already endured enough?”

Katherine sighed, not wanting to hear any of this again. “Regardless, I have to go visit him right now. I must stick up to my word otherwise the sheriff will know and we will all be in danger, especially father.”

At that, Marian let go of her hands, seeing she was right. Before they could say another word to her, Katherine stormed out of the camp and made her way to visit the Knight. This was something she had to do. She wanted to make things right upon them while it was still possible...if it was still possible?

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

A servant escorted her inside the manor to greet him as she took off her cloak, revealing her low cut silk gown. Katherine stopped in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat, suddenly feeling her thoughts leave her mind as she stared at the sight before her. Guy’s bare chest was exposed, wearing nothing but his pants and trying on the armour before him. He didn’t seem to notice her and Katherine was happy he didn’t because she probably looked like an idiot, gawking at the man before her. He truly was a Knight in shinning armor just as she always imagined one to look like. 

It didn’t help that her heart swelled, feeling a rush of heat come before her. This was the first time she had ever seen a man in such a state, not sure what to do. Should she look away or…? Walking closer into the room, it was as if her heart was in control and her usually logical mind was gone. The servant who was helping him seemed to notice her presence, causing Guy to finally look up at her. 

Katherine immediately froze in her tracks as his blue eyes locked onto her. “Uh- forgive me.” She said, looking down shyly. “I- um…” Words seemed to have left her.

“Katherine, it’s late. What’s so urgent?” He asked, surprised to see her here.

“I wish to speak with you about...personal matters.” She stated, eyes darting around the room. 

Guy looked at her in question before taking off the armour on his arm, which didn’t help Katherine feel anymore comfortable about seeing more of him exposed.  _ Get it together, Katherine. What is happening to you?  _ She cursed at herself. “I’ll send for you.” He told the servant, having them leave the room so they could be alone. As he began to make his way toward her, Katherine felt herself swallow, captivated by him again. “Yeah, what is it?”

She took a deep breath in, trying to regain herself, remembering why she came here. “There is bad blood between us. I wish to...fix things.”

He chuckled. “You overestimate yourself. I had feelings for you, I made no bones about that. But now...I feel nothing.” Guy stated, trying his best to make her believe it despite feeling the opposite. Katherine looked up with surprise, hurt evident in her eyes as she felt a new emotion come over her. “And I have larger concerns...ambitions.”

“I-Is there no hope between us anymore?” She said, her voice shaking as she held back tears. “I know you’re a good man, Guy. Despite all the terrible things you’ve done, you’re capable of compassion, I’ve seen it.” She stated, causing him to sigh, looking away from her as he tried to hide his vulnerabilities. “Please...I just want-” She began to walk up towards him, causing Guy to look up at her. “I offer-” Katherine raised her hand towards him slowly, going to touch his cheek as he grabbed her hand gently before she could, holding it in his. “Guy…” Blue eyes met with brown as they looked hopefully at each other. As he held her hand, he reached up with his other one and stroked her cheek, causing her to become breathless at his very touch she missed. They both seemed to be hesitating, waiting for the other to do something before they reacted. 

They were interrupted by a servant walking back in, causing Katherine to pull away, Guy glaring towards him. “Sorry Master. There’s a messenger from the sheriff.” 

Seeing Vaisey was keeping tabs on her following through with her word, Katherine sighed sadly. “I think I should be heading back.” 

Guy sighed, feeling frustrated at the interruption as he let go of her hand, watching her walk off without another word. For a minute there was hope between them of regaining what they once had and he hated having to let her go, but the sheriff didn’t like to be kept waiting. He had to follow through with orders. 

Stepping into the stables to retrieve her horse, Katherine took in a long, deep breath trying to regain herself before getting onto her horse. It was already obvious to her at this point that she deeply loved this man and wished for nothing more but to be with him again. She had never loved someone like this before. Thinking back to her memories involving her sister and Robin, Katherine knew just how dangerous it could be to fall deeply in love with someone as she had with Guy, but she couldn’t help it. Even with the truth of all the dark things he had done, Katherine couldn't help but continue to love him, knowing there was more to him than that. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE - NEXT DAY**

Apparently things hadn’t quite gone as planned with the outlaws as Katherine stood beside the sheriff, his guards and a bunch of other nobles, invited to watch the exchange and promising battle with Robin Hood. Katherine watched with worry as the sheriff yanked at rope he had tied around Daniel’s body, treating him like a puppet on a string. “Here boy, see that.” He pointed to the noose. “Robin Hood doesn’t show up, these people here are going to watch you swing. Sit.” Daniel sat down as the sheriff continued on. “Well, I see the sun and no sign of your savior.” 

“He’ll come.” This caused Katherine to give him a warm smile.

“Well, let’s hope so. For your sake.” The sheriff chuckled darkly before standing up. “Hood! Oh, Robin Hood!” The villagers watched on helplessly before Katherine caught a glimpse of the familiar face among the crowd approaching. The guards began to aim their arrows at him. “Stay where you are, Hood.” Robin stopped in his tracks as did the sheriff. “My smith will meet you in the middle.” This caused the man’s eyes to go wide, making his way over. “Check the merchandise. If it’s alright, you get the key to the boy.” 

“No sheriff. You can make the exchange. Otherwise, your archers there will kill me and if they do fire upon me, my men will kill you.”

“Out of the way! Clear!”

“Move, move, move!”

The merry men said, getting the crowd to clear as they walked up with arrows and bows aimed. Katherine’s eyes widened as did the sheriff’s, seeing the Nightwatchman among them. “Oh la-de-da-de-da.” Vaisey muttered. “Right, let’s get on with it.”

Robin and Vaisey began to walk towards each other as Little John gave out orders to the group. “Allan, Djaq, two archer on the left. You two with me. Nightwatchman, you know what to do.” Marian kept her bow pointed at the sheriff incase he tried anything funny. Marian gave her sister a nod, indicating for her to step in. 

“Stop!” Katherine shouted, running up to the young boy. “You cannot release a young boy to an outlaw!”

Vaisey sighed. “Someone find me a box and put this woman inside it. You’re becoming just as troublesome as your sister was.” This caused Marian to smirk under her mask, knowing he didn’t know the half of it.

“Please release him to me, my lord. I’ll see that he gets home safely while you get what you want.” Katherine looked to Robin. “Locksley, this makes no difference. You have my word. Is this agreeable?’

Robin nodded. “I accept these terms.”

“Good for you.” The sheriff smiled, annoyed. “Go on then.” he threw the rope towards her as she began to untie Daniel. “Now, the black diamonds.” Katherine eyed the key in his hands. “Allow me to check the merchandise first.” Robin handed the box to the smith who opened it, nodding.” The sheriff threw the key to Katherine as she untied his chains. Pulling out a bag, the smith began to dump the diamond into it. “So sorry, as Lady Katherine pointed out, you are a murderous outlaw.” Robin sighed, seeing their plan was going south now. 

“Sheriff’s guessed our plan.” Much said.

“Unbelievable.” Allan mumbled.

“Something wrong, Hood?” The sheriff chuckled, knowing he had just ruined his plans. The Nightwatchman sighed, walking off with Robin, her head racing as she wondered how he knew of their plan. “Gisborne. It’s all yours.” 

In that moment, Guy stepped outside of the barn in full armour, causing everyone’s eyes to widen. “That’s the armour!” Djaq exclaimed.

Marian wanted to go up against him, but Robin looked back to her and his men. “Stay back! Give me my sword!” Much threw it to him as they all watched Gisborne and Robin battling each other. Robin was taking most of the blows with Gisborne overpowering him due to the armour. As he threw him through a window, the sheriff cheered in joy. Unable to keep watching this happen, the Nightwatchman stepped forward, trying to distract Gisborne from touching the outlaw. He started to chuckle from the brave stupidity of the person before Robin joined in, both fighting the Knight in shining armour. 

Katherine felt her breath hitch, watching as Guy threw her sister around, grabbing a sword and charging towards the couple. “Over here, Gisborne!” Robin shouted, trying to direct his attention away from Marian who managed to join alongside the rest of the merry men. 

Pulling up the visor on his helmet, Guy scowled at the outlaw. “Locksley will always be mine!” 

This caused Robin to grab a bucket beside him, going along with the original plan as he threw the black goo all over the Knight. 

“What’s he doing?” The sheriff questioned.

Guy chuckled. “Is that the best you can do. What now? Playing outlaws with the children!” Robin grabbed a small bow and arrow, lighting the arrow up as he aimed it at Gisborne. 

“Oh no.” The sheriff said, causing it all to finally click with Katherine who looked to the man she loved with concern. 

“Oh yes.” Robin said, firing the arrow which set Gisborne on fire in his armour. The merry men cheered and Katherine looked on with worry, watching as Guy plunged himself into a bucket of water for the dirty clothes. Robin jumped in with him, ripping his armour off before holding a sword to his throat. “Tell your men to withdraw, sheriff! Another exchange! The Black diamonds for Gisborne!” This caused both Katherine and the sheriff to go wide eyed. Robin turned to him, chuckling. “How long can you hold your breath?”

“My lord, please!” Guy shouted desperately before Robin plunged him under.

“You uh, you seem to have overestimated Gisborne’s importance to me.” The sheriff nonchalantly said, waving it off like it was nothing. 

Katherine felt her entire body tense, but not with fear - anger. Her blood boiled, glaring at the outlaw and sheriff before her for the way they were treating him. She knew she had to do something, and quick. Motioning a guard over, she handed him the boy before sneaking up upon the smith to grab his sword. 

“Not even you would let him die?” Robin stated, ignoring Guy’s coughs for air. 

“Um...I have everything I could ever want.” Katherine took the sword from the smith, holding it to his neck. The sheriff sighed, not even having to glance over to know what was going on. “Oh...not again.”

Robin dunked Guy into the water once more as Katherine stood her ground, trying to save the man she loved. She knew the risk she was taking doing this, but she couldn’t let him die. It was the biggest risk she had ever taken for anyone in her life. “Let Guy live or your smith here gets it.” 

The sheriff looked surprised. “Katherine, what are you doing?”

“I’m asking you to reconsider.” 

“You...are helping Hood?”

“No!” She stated, holding the sword tighter to the man’s neck. “I’m reminding you that Sir Guy is your most loyal servant. Spare his life!”

“My lord!” Guy begged. 

“Let him die!” The sheriff yelled as Robin held him back underwater. 

“He is a noble and a good man. He honestly must mean more to you than this sack of rocks.” She stated, desperate to stop this from happening. The sheriff took the rocks from his smith, making her fear grow more. “I will kill this man and all his knowledge of those rocks dies with him.” She smirked, knowing it was time to play this big and go home with it. It surprised her how easily she would be willing to kill just to save Guy’s life. “Am I right?”

“S-She’s right. I’m the only man west of Jerusalum who can make them worth their magic.” 

The sheriff held eye contact with her, but despite it, Katherine had never felt less afraid of him at this moment. She knew there was nothing she wouldn’t do for Guy...which was a dangerous thing to think about. Guy came up from the water, continuing to plead. “Please, my lord!”

“SHUT UP!” 

“Do we have a deal?” Katherine asked, starting to slowly graze the man’s neck with the sword. 

This caused him to freak out. “My lord, I will get you more rocks!” 

Realizing he had no other choice, the sheriff threw the rocks across the way. Robin raised Guy up from the water, letting him go. Turning to address her, the sheriff glared at her. “You will be punished for this. Be there no doubt, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!” 

As the sheriff walked away, she finally released the man, dropping the sword. Guy climbed out of the bucket, coughing and gasping for air. Katherine gave one final glance to Robin and her sister before following after Guy to check up on him. He was taking off the rest of his armour as she looked over him in relief. “Are you okay?” she asked, pushing his wet hair from his face. 

He smiled at her. “You saved my life. I’m grateful.”

“I couldn’t watch you die before me.” The thought was almost unbearable for her, realizing she couldn’t imagine living in a world without him. 

“You saved Robin too.” He stated.

“That was completely incidental.”

“Was it?” Guy asked, referring to the connection between her, Robin and Marian which made him recall a question that popped into his head as he fought the outlaw and Nightwatchman, noticing Marian wasn’t among his group of merry men. It only meant one thing. “Is Marian the Nightwatchman?” Katherine’s breath caught in her throat, feeling a chill go down her back. Her silence only seemed to confirm his thoughts. “Katherine, don’t lie to me. Tell me!”

She let out a shaky breath. “Yes…”

His eyes widened before he shook his head, finding this all hard to believe. This truth probably stung him more than the others, especially since it was something deeper to the both of them. “And you didn’t tell me.”

“I was trying to keep her safe. She’s my sister.” Katherine stated. “You see the lengths I will go to in order to protect my loved ones.”

This couldn’t be happening right now. This honestly couldn’t be happening. “Katherine, you know the punishment for dealing with outlaws.” He warned her, almost making it sound like a threat. “Are you associating with your sister and Robin now?”

Knowing she had to watch her words carefully, Katherine sighed, feeling a lump in her throat. “No.” 

Guy looked her over carefully, glaring. He was mad at this new reveal, thinking they had cleared the air with everything. That little sliver of hope he felt between them last night was now dying away in his anger. “How long have you known?” He asked, mentioning back to the Nightwatchman. “Did you know she was stealing our- my fortune the day before our wedding? How many more secrets are you holding back from me?”

“I could ask the same of you!” She stated, realizing things weren’t as great between them as she thought they would be again. 

“Gisborne!’ The sheriff was heard, calling out for his second-in-command before walking up to Katherine, yelling at her. “You are going to stay right here!” But then he saw the smith leaving, running off after him. “Where are you going?”

“I cannot work in this environment.”

“We could make it different. Increase your fee.”

“In France, they know how to treat an artist.”

Walking back towards her, the sheriff grabbed her roughly. “What were you thinking?” Guy watched them speak with each other silently. 

“Guy is your faithful servant. I was saving his life and preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life.” She stated boldly, causing Gisborne to be surprised by her declaration. 

“You do not prevent me from making a mistake!” The sheriff yelled. “You will be punished.” He stormed off from her. 

Katherine glanced to Guy, seeing he was quiet about what was going on, not standing up for her or sharing the news with the sheriff. They knew it was wise to keep quiet. Guy knew he couldn’t help her with this one. “Guy…I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you everything, I just- I was trying to protect my family.”

“And where has it gotten you now?” He asked, pointing out the obvious to her before walking off, leaving her in her thoughts.


	17. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightwatchman's reputation gets soiled by the outbreak of a poison. Guy and Katherine continue to mend their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have you screaming at the end. That's all I can say. ;) 
> 
> This chapter pretty much reminds me of the Alice Cooper song "Poison."

****

**CHAPTER 17 - Poison**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

As promised, the sheriff had delivered on his promise to serve punishment to Katherine. However, it wasn’t exactly towards her, but towards the only next person closest to her: her father. Vaisey locked him down in the dungeons with the rest of the prisoners, sometimes not even feeding him. 

Katherine knew she was in deep water now and it only seemed to get worse the more she revealed the truth to Guy. Anxiety filled her thoughts, wondering what he would do with the new bit of information she gave him that doomed her sister’s well-being even more. 

It wasn’t as if she were going to lie to him if he asked her the question and he was right about it. She still wanted their relationship to be honest and all the secrets between them to be broken down. Now that it seemed only their differences towards ways to go about things remained as Katherine thought back to overhearing plans to kill the king. So...Guy was still plotting to kill King Richard...and working with the sheriff. It seemed Vaisey was the planner and Guy was just going along with it. Is that what happened in the Holy Lands as well? Did Guy really want to kill the king? 

As her thoughts raced, Katherine felt her stomach stir with nausea. She didn’t like the thought of him trying to attempt treason, much less murder, but she wanted to understand why he was doing it. There had to be more to it...but she had to do it without giving herself away.

Taking her leave from her room, she decided to go check on her father in the dungeons, hearing screams. The guards stopped her from entering. “Please, let me see my father.”

“Can’t be done, my Lady.” The Jailer told her. 

“Katherine! I am well!” Edward shouted for her to hear, trying to reassure her. 

“I’ll speak to the sheriff.” She replied, not noticing the man was right behind her with Gisborne at his side.

“Do not worry.”

“Speak away my dear.” The sheriff said, getting her attention. 

Katherine turned to acknowledge him. “Sheriff.” She raced up the stairs remaining as calm as she could be despite her anxiety. “Why have you done this to my father? If anything, I must be punished for my own actions, my lord, not him.”

He chuckled with amusement. “Oh, I don’t know, I think it hurts you both.” She began to follow after them as he continued to speak. “It is efficient. Make you think before you undermine my authority again, which trust me, is in your best interests.” Katherine exchanged a look with Guy as he kept quiet. 

“Please, my lord. There must be something I can do, I beg. Guy?” She glanced over to him, waiting to see if he would stand up for her and defend, offering to take up anything if it relieved her father for her actions. 

“It’s no good making those big eyes at him. He doesn’t want you anymore.” The sheriff said, causing Guy to glance away nervously. Katherine swallowed, feeling her heart ache from the words despite the fake truth behind them. “Tell you what, you read this announcement for me and we’ll see if we can get Daddy some dinner?” 

Katherine’s eyes widened, looking to the sheriff in disbelief. “You mean you haven’t fed him?” The man just walked off, leaving her gritting her teeth. Guy leaned towards her, looking as if he wanted to say something, anything, to comfort her or say the sheriff’s words weren’t true, before walking off. She couldn’t believe the audacity of all this.

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

“It’s time to spread some happiness.” Robin said with a smile as each of the merry men walked around town with gold coins in their hands, handing it out to families in need. Dan and Luke Scarlett, Will’s father and brother, had joined along with them, trying to take him back home from the outlaw’s camp. Bringing them along with, the gang wanted to prove how much good they gave to the people.

Marian walked around with a huge cloak covering her head and a mask covering her face as she handed out coins. A sudden panicked voice caught her attention as she made her way towards Robin. “Somebody help! Robin, help us! It’s Jess, she’s got something. I think it's the pestilence.” The mother said, putting the little girl in his arms. 

“Will, get Djaq!”

Everyone gathered around the little girl, trying to look her over. Dan Scarlett spoke up. “There’s no swellings.”

“How long has she been like this?”

“Just since this morning.”

The sound of trumpets sounding were heard, directing everyone’s attention back to the castle. The gang looked to see Katherine standing beside the sheriff and Gisborne looking like she was put on trial. Taking her place upon the stage, Katherine opened the scroll and read aloud for everyone to hear. “People of Nottingham!” She declared with a loud voice, knowing she would have to play this part. “On behalf of the sheriff, I make the following announcement: The pestilence has come to Nottingham!” Everyone in the crowd gasped. “Do not be afraid, it is confined to the houses in Pitt street. There will be a quarantine placed around the street. No one is to pass through without permission. No one is to pass food, or medicine.”

“What?” Dan exclaimed among the crowd, yelling towards her. “There is young ones suffering! They can’t be cut off with nothing!”

Katherine continued to read, giving a sympathetic look to the people. “To do so risks spreading the infection. And will be punished by...death.” She turned wide-eyed to the sheriff who just smiled her way, giving a look. This was wrong, so wrong. 

Everyone in the crowd began to panic. The mother cried over her daughter dying and everyone began to seal their fates, losing hope. “Sarah, take Jess home. We will be by soon.” 

Finding her words again, Katherine continued to speak. “We will not be cowarded by this infection. Business will continue as normal! All workers are reported to return to the castle for duty at their usual hour!”

“What’s your sister’s game?” Much asked, standing next to Marian.

“She’s just doing what she’s told.” Robin responded. 

The sheriff took his stance as Katherine stepped off, standing next to Guy. The nausea in her stomach only grew more and more. “Now!” Vaisey’s booming voice was heard. “You might hear cries for help, pleas for mercy. Medicine! Help me! Help me! Help me! Word of advice…” he plugged up his ears, before chuckling. “Go forth in peace and love and serve your sheriff.”

“SHERIFF! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!” Dan Scarlett yelled, not able to stand for this injustice any longer. The outlaws tried to stop him, but to no success. 

The sheriff turned around, looking at him. “What?”

“I’ve just had a look at a young lass and it’s not the pestilence.”

“Get that man to shut up.” He whispered to his guards. 

“I’ve seen the pestilence before in Scarborough. THESE PEOPLE MUST HAVE FOOD AND WATER AND MEDICINE!” 

“I SAID SHUT UP!” The gang tried to circle around to protect Dan as he stood up against the sheriff. 

“I”VE SHUT UP FOR YOU ONCE BEFORE SHERIFF! It cost me my wife, my land and the respect of my son so I’m not shutting up anymore. Now why are you saying this is the pest-” the crowd gasped as a guard went up to Dan and stabbed him. Katherine turned around, hearing the screams only to gasp herself, seeing the scene before her. 

“Well done. You stirred up panic. In times of crisis, not very helpful. IT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!” The sheriff stated, which caused Katherine to freeze in her place, knowing she now walked a very deadly, thin line. 

The gang tried to grab Will, stopping him from going after the sheriff. Only Djaq was able to calm him down. Gisborne turned to address his guards. “You heard the sheriff! Set up those barricades!”

The guards began to shuffle the crowd, pushing some people into the street when they didn’t even belong there. The rest dragged away Dan’s body, causing Katherine to run back into the castle, crying. 

“We need to go to Pitt street. There are people in there, our people, and they need us.” Robin said, causing Marian to already run across, seeing them set up the barricades over there. He had to hold back from yelling for her, turning to address the rest of his men. “Djaq, look after Will.”

“Robin, you can’t. Pestilence!” John told him.

“Listen, I’m not sure either to be honest.” Allan commented, agreeing with him.

“I think Dan was right. There is no pestilence. That’s why the sheriff had him killed.” Seeing how the barricades were being set up and desperate to get to Marian’s side, Robin huffed. “I haven’t got time for this. They’re setting up the barricades now! Marian needs me!”

“Listen, I’ll do the letter for what’s his name, Roger of Stoke.” Allan said as Robin handed it to him. 

“The rest of you, I can’t ask you to risk your life, but if you do come with us, then do it for Dan.” The rest of the merry men began to follow suit, following their leader into the quarantine zone. Robin ended up meeting with Marian who removed her mask, meeting up with Sarah. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Katherine was visited by a servant girl who told her that her usual servant wouldn’t be meeting with her today, locked in quarantine because of the pestilence. As Katherine asked her about how the people would be managed without food and water, the servant girl said something that surprised Katherine. “The Nightwatchman visited last night. Pitt Street.”

“Only Pitt Street?” She questioned.

“Yes, my lady.” This caused Katherine to wonder suspiciously, adding everything up together finding it odd that the sheriff ordered a quarantine suddenly for only Pitt Street and that was the only place the Nightwatchman had visited. 

Something wasn’t right and Katherine knew her sister wouldn’t put anyone in danger. Just what was the sheriff planning?

There was a knock at the door, taking her away from her thoughts. “Who is it?” she asked.

“It’s me.” Guy responded.

“Yes, come in. What is it?” She said, bidding the servant girl farewell. He walked in to see the maid who bowed before leaving the two of them alone. 

Guy looked at her nervously, trying to find his words again. “I wanted to apologise for what happened today. For the way the sheriff treated you.”

She looked down, sighing. Her stomach still felt a bit queasy from everything that happened today. “I only did it for my father. He shouldn’t have to pay for my actions. He doesn’t deserve to starve and rot away in the dungeons!”

He grabbed her hands, giving her a reassuring look. “I will see to it that your father is properly fed.”

“Really?” She asked, surprised at his kind gesture. He nodded before she pulled back her hands, finding it difficult to be around him with everything going on. Guy sighed, not liking how she pulled away from his touch. She had to bring this up, hoping he could help her figure this out. “Apparently the Nightwatchman visited Pitt Street last night. Do you know about this?” 

Guy paused, taken back by her question before realizing she had caught. “Yes.” 

“And suddenly the sheriff has me announce a quarantine for the street the next day. What is going on, Guy?” She asked, narrowing her brown eyes at him. 

He sighed. “I cannot tell you.”

“Are we to continue having these secrets between each other?” Katherine asked, crossing her arms. “Just tell me, please.”

It was silent between them as he hesitated telling her. She had opened up her deepest and most personal secrets to him, risking not only her own life, but her sisters and father’s just to be truthful and honest with him. It was something he couldn’t help but honor and appreciate, finding it almost loyal. It was time he returned the same. “The sheriff is trying out a new type of warfare and the peasants of Pitt Street were chosen for the experiments.”

Katherine’s eyes widened. “What? So, this means my sister wasn’t behind it after all?”

Guy shook his head, laying her fears to rest. However, she couldn’t help but feel offended that her sister’s good name was going to be tarnished and she didn’t even know. “But these innocent people are going to die all because of this! This is wrong, Guy!”

“Nothing can be done.” 

“No, you just choose to go along with the sheriff!” She stated, yelling at him. This caused him to narrow his eyes at her. “Did you tell him about Marian being the Nightwatchman yet? Is that what gave you the plan to have someone dress up as her and kill innocents?”

He gritted his teeth, glaring at her. “No. Can’t you see, Katherine, I haven’t relayed anything about your sister to the sheriff. I’m doing it for your own protection!”

“And yet my father sits in a cell and my sister is out on the streets risking her life everyday! Everything I’ve done since arriving here under house arrest has been pushing my family farther and farther away from me!” She cried out, sobbing. “I don’t see how any of it is protecting me. I don’t want to lose them.”

Seeing her cry, Guy took her into a hug, not knowing what else to do. He understood the fear she was feeling at losing her family. “Katherine...I can’t help you with this, but I am here for you.” 

“Please Guy, just- leave me alone. I need to...I need to process everything.”

Despite feeling hurt at being rejected by her, he let go of her and quietly left the room, leaving Katherine to cry to herself in her room. It was obvious to her at this point that Guy was too deep into the sheriff’s clutches to do anything to help her. 

* * *

**PITT STREET**

Robin was pacing around, trying to wonder what was going on. Something wasn’t adding up here and Marian was finding this Joseph person they had met to be quite strange, scribbling away to himself in a journal and treating the plague as if it wasn’t a disaster or tragedy. 

“So...you’re all from different families and you haven’t eaten together.”

“We’ve all eaten the pies though!” One woman commented. “Our Jessie told us.”

“How much did she have?” Joseph asked, raising suspicion in Marian and Robin even more. 

“What pies?” Robin asked.

“The Nightwatchman’s.” Robin and Marian exchanged looks with each other. “He brought them all last night. Every house in the street.” Marian eyed Joseph carefully as he walked off, wondering how her good name had been ruined. 

“But I didn’t visit.” She whispered to Robin. “Someone’s impersonating me.”

“And they’re giving out poison pies. But who?” Robin asked, pondering. “Could it be the sheriff?”

“No idea, unless he wants to damage the Nightwatchman’s reputation.”

“Shouldn’t he blame the Nightwatchman...and he hasn’t.”

Marian looked to him thoughtfully before they rushed off to help other people. As she sat, looking over Jess, her thoughts raced. Letting the others go to get food, she helped watch over the rest of the sick people. 

“Robin, Marian, you eating?” Joseph asked.

“In a moment. The others can start.” He replied for them.

He didn’t seem to take this so well, yelling out at them. “No, I need you to-” He stopped, chuckling. “You should eat.”

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Robin...I think he’s working for the sheriff. I’ve seen him scribbling away in a book.” Marian commented, sharing her concerns and suspicions with him. Robin’s eyes widened, recalling the fact he seemed skilled in medicine, listening in on the questions he asked the others. They both exchanged looks before running off to go save their friends. 

Shooting arrows into the room, knocking away their bowls and plates, Robin walked into the room with Marian standing beside him as they pointed their weapons at Joseph. “This is the last supper. For you...Joseph.”

Marian exclaimed, holding up her Nightwatchman mask, letting him know she was onto him. “You poison people, and then you keep a record of their suffering!”

Much spit out. “What? That is revolting!”

Joseph chuckled, explaining himself to them. “My poison has no taste, no color, no odor. It’s a beautiful thing.” The rest of the merry men looked like they lost their appetite and Little John looked ready to kill. 

“What’s the cure for the poison?” Robin asked, keeping his eye locked on him. When Joesph remained silent, he grazed him with an arrow. “There are people out there dying! Children!”

“It’s made from an extract of the Amanita Mushroom.” He smiled at them proudly, noticing they didn’t even know what he was talking about. “The Angel of Death! The Devil’s Camp. There is no cure.” He began to make his escape as they all tried to stop him. Making his way out, Joseph ran for the gates. “Open the gates!”

“Stop that man!”

“It’s me, let me through.” He managed to sneak through like a mouse leaving a trap as the merry men thumped into the gate. 

“He poisoned us. What about these people?”

“What are we going to do?” Marian asked, wanting to help save them.

“Belladonna.” Little John said, causing them to look confused. 

“Belladonna?” Much asked.

Little John began to explain. “Belladonna, for mushroom poisoning.”

“Belladonna is deadly nightshade.” Djaq informed him, the medical expert of the group as usual. She didn’t understand what he was trying to get at. “It is a poison.”

“It works. Women’s remedy.”

“Poison to fight poison.” Djaq responded, finally catching onto what he was talking about. She ran off, getting everything prepared to try whatever she could. 

As they all gathered around Jess, the Saracen went through the chest of medicine’s and pulled out a vial, making her way over to the mother. “What is that?”

“It’s a hunch, but it could kill her.”

“Who’s hunch?”

“Mine.” Little John responded, knowing he would take the fall if the little girl died and he was wrong. He took the bottle from Djaq and sat down beside the family. “Trust me, let me do this.” Marian comforted the crying mother.

“She’s going anyway. Just try it.”

Little John applied a tiny bit of Belladonna to the inside of the girls mouth as everyone watched in anticipation. Jess was pale and her lips cracked, looking like she would be gone very soon. Thinking she had taken her last breath, the mother cried over her child before she started to open her eyes, rejoicing over the fact it was working. 

“We have to stop Joseph before he poisons anyone else. He would have gone into the castle, we have to find a way to get in after him.”

* * *

Starting up their plan, Marian walked up to the guards, covering her face along with the others. “Master Joseph asked us to bring a body to the castle.” 

“What for?”

“He didn’t say.” 

“Oi, do you want to take it!” Little John yelled, trying to convince them to let them aside. 

The guards finally gave in, opening up the barricade and letting them through. They carried Much, who appeared dead as their decoy, into the castle. Allan took his place, sneaking in beside his friends. Once they made their way inside, they came across Katherine who had sneaked past her guards, surprised to see them in here. “What are you doing here? I just saw Will.” 

Their eyes widened. “What?”

“Yeah. I figured you were up to something as usual.” She turned to address her sister. “It isn’t true about the quarantine. The sheriff is using it as a cover for something larger. He had someone dress up as the Nightwatchman and deliver food to people on Pitt Street.”

“We know.” Marian told her.

“Will’s going to kill the sheriff. We have to stop him!” Robin said, causing Katherine’s eyes to go wide. “The sheriff has hired a poisoner.” He brought his attention to Allan, making sure he fulfilled his task. “Did you see Roger of Stoke?”

“Yeah, I gave him the letter.” Allan lied.

“Good, good work.”

“What if he doesn’t come quietly?”

“Do whatever it takes.” Robin said, causing them all to look shocked with fear.

“What? We kill one of our own.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come down to that.”

They all began to take their swords and Katherine rushed off, leaving them to it. Marian pulled up her garb as the Nightwatchman, getting ready to fight alongside them. They all went separate ways, searching for Will while Robin went to go find the sheriff. Finding he had been poisoned, he tried to go search for Djaq who had the remedy, but no one could find her anywhere. 

Katherine walked around the halls before running into Guy. Noticing she was shaking, he looked concerned. “Katherine, what’s wrong?”

Before she could respond, Guy caught a glimpse of the Nightwatchman coming their way, narrowing his eyes. This caused Katherine to turn, wondering who he had spotted. Her breath caught in her throat seeing her sister look before them, everyone frozen, wondering who would take the first move. After a few moments, Guy began to take off after her, causing Marian to start running. “GUY!” Katherine shouted, following after them. 

He chased her down the halls before losing her once again. Looking around and above for any sign of her, he hit the wall as Katherine joined beside him, grabbing his arm. “The sheriff! He’s in danger!” She told him. 

“What?” 

“Come on!” She said, pulling him with her as they made their way to the sheriff’s quarters, finding him almost falling out through the window. 

Gisborne ran up behind, saving his boss to see Robin Hood escaping down, using his knife on the tapestry to make a safe escape. “GET HIM!” He yelled out towards the guards. Joining up with the rest of his men and the Nightwatchman by his side, they looked up to Gisborne with smiles on their face, knowing they had made their getaway. The crowd cheered for the outlaws as they ran past, making their way from the castle. 

“Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman have escaped your grasp again, Gisborne!” The sheriff yelled at his second-in-command, hitting him across the head. “Get out of here, the both of you!”

“My lord-”

“I SAID GET OUT!”

They both left the room, walking down the hall in silence with one other before finding a place they could speak in private. Katherine knew Guy was upset, feeling he had just walked a dangerous thread with the sheriff, something she knew was never to be done. Leaning against a pillar, they both remained silent, trying to find the words for each other. “It’s not what you think.” Katherine started, breaking the silence.

“Oh really? Because it seems like you were in the right place at the right time for her to be coming our way and saving the sheriff as they made their getaway.” 

“I’m not working with them, Guy!”

“Then prove it!” He stated, causing her to pause. “You have to let go of your sister, Katherine. She isn’t your family anymore. If you continue to be tied up with her, it will only cause you further trouble. Can’t you see that?”

She sighed, feeling frustrated, stuck in a hard place. The question she had been refusing to answer came to her head once more, making her wonder if she could betray her sister. Hadn’t she already by revealing her secrets she swore to keep by telling Guy?

Seeing she was remaining silent, Guy rolled his eyes in frustration. He was going to have to start taking drastic measures to prove his point to her. Taking her hands into his, he looked at her, pleading. “Katherine…as I’ve said, I’m here for you.” 

She suddenly found herself taking him into a hug, finding comfort in having him close to her once again. Katherine had missed the warmth of his embrace, realizing how much she craved it like her lungs did for air. They risked a lot for each other during this time, doing so to help and save one another and regain what they lost. “Thank you Guy, for everything.” She said in response. “I didn’t want to face it before, but you’re right. I need to focus on my family who’s here with me by my side.”

As she suspected, things would start to get dangerous once she realized the lengths she would go to for this man. _**Love makes fools of us all.**_


	18. The Smell of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine wants to spend time with Guy. Robin feels someone is betraying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no life since this whole virus started so I usually spend my time writing, listening to audios, watching movies or chores. Hence why I'm so fast at updating chapters. It also doesn't help I've already written and plotted everything in advance so...here's another chapter once again. 
> 
> It's sure to be a drama filled one changing the dynamic again. All the turmoil.

****

**CHAPTER 18 - The Smell of Betrayal**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Walking about the castle after visiting her father in the dungeons, her usual daily routine as of late, Katherine stumbled across the sheriff’s quarters, overhearing conversations about a sick patient taking place. Seeing someone come up the stairs, she quickly turned around and began to hurry off, not wanting to be caught. She didn’t realize it was the person she was looking for.

“Katherine…” Guy spoke softly, causing her to stop in her tracks as he caught up with her. “Where is your guard?”

She shrugged her shoulders, honestly not sure where the guard had gone. “I must have lost him when I went to visit my father.”

Guy sighed, turning to address the guard beside him. “Watch Lady Katherine.”

She pouted sadly, walking up towards him. “I’m not doing anything wrong. I was just looking for you.” She admitted, smiling. 

“What for?” The fact she was searching for him moved the Knight, offering her a smirk.

“I was wondering If I could spend a day away from the castle and guards and accompany you? I would love to spend time with you.” 

“I’m flattered, but I’m on business.”

“Oh, please.” Katherine begged, shining her brown eyes at him. “I spent a good majority of my childhood locked away in this castle when my father was the sheriff. I know I’m under house arrest, but I wouldn’t be breaking it if I was with you.” 

Guy sighed, looking at her seriously. Despite wanting to give into her request, he couldn’t. “Katherine, it’s private.” 

She sighed, realizing he wouldn’t budge. “Okay, but...can I please have a day without a guard watching my every move? It’s most uncomfortable.” 

He leaned against the pillar, studying her. It was odd for her to be asking him such a request now, especially after the incident with them running into Marian last time. He didn’t want her sneaking off to the outlaws. “What are you up to?”

“I’m not up to anything.” She replied honestly. “I just...I wanted to be in your company.” He was the only one she had to talk to here besides her father. And she definitely wasn’t going to start trying to talk with the sheriff because of sheer boredom and loneliness. 

Looking to the guard behind her, Guy motioned for him to walk off and leave her alone, obeying her request. As he walked past, Katherine turned to smile at him before he turned to address her. “Stay in the castle!” 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

Finding her curiosity getting the better of her, Katherine wasn’t able to follow his order. She hoped he would be understanding of it as she followed him around the town, watching him carefully and closely. Forgetting how long it had been since she was last able to leave the castle and see other people, Katherine took this opportunity while she could, looking around the market and keeping an eye on him. 

All she truly wanted was to spend a day with him like a normal person, not as a prisoner trapped inside the castle. She had enough of that from her childhood. 

Ducking when Guy would turn his head, Katherine continued on following him down the way realizing he was heading to an Inn. Her heart sank momentarily, wondering why he was going there of all places. Following him inside, she saw him speaking with a woman and felt the feeling grow more. No, he couldn’t be? Katherine almost chuckled. She listened closer, wanting to know what they were talking about.

“Well?”

“Hasn’t been in yet.” 

“Must be held up.”

“When he finally arrives, give him this...for delivering Henry. Tell him it’s silver, not gold, because the goods were damaged.”

“Ahem!” She heard the woman say, causing her to glance over as Guy gave her a coin. Realizing she was jumping to conclusions, Katherine gave a sigh of relief at the fact he wasn’t cheating on her with someone else.  _ But then again, I’m currently not in a relationship with him anyway….am I?”  _ She thought to herself before leaving the Inn and making her way to the castle before she was caught. 

In that very moment, Marian didn’t realize her sister had been following Gisborne as well, but for different reasons. Being sent to check for a spy at the castle as Robin searched around the castle for the messenger, she had obtained the information needed to confirm his thoughts. The only problem was: The spy hadn’t shown up. It couldn’t be her sister since she had left when Gisborne arrived. 

* * *

Marian rushed back along the street to find Robin walking along. He had just snuck out from the castle after checking on the messenger they were supposed to stop, finding out his route had indeed been changed and the man suffered an injury to the head. 

“What about Henry?” She asked, checking to see what he had found out.

“He’s silenced, but only temporary.”

“You were right, you have a spy.”

“How do you know?” Robin asked, intrigued, leaning against a post.

“I followed Gisborne to the Tripp Inn. Whoever he was meeting didn’t come, but a servant maid knew him and he left money with her. I heard them mention Henry, but I couldn’t hear any other names.”

“That’s payment for Henry’s arrival.”

“Who is it, Marian? Who would betray me?”

* * *

Katherine realized she had lost track of Gisborne when she spotted her sister and Robin talking across the way. Gritting her teeth, she rounded a corner by a house and tried to hurry back to the castle, avoiding them. 

“Katherine!” Guy’s voice was heard, causing her to stop in her tracks. 

She turned to see him leaning against a structure, arms crossed nonchalantly. He was mad. “Guy.” She said, knowing she had been caught.

“You’ve been following me.” He pointed out, causing her to walk up towards him with a frown. “Don’t deny it. I saw you by the store earlier. Now here. Coincidence? I don’t think so.” 

“Guy-”

“You disobeyed me.” 

“I’m sorry, but-” She sighed, looking to him with hope in her eyes. “I just wanted to be with you. Go ahead and punish me, but please, don’t punish my father.”

“Punish you? Why would I punish you?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in question. Katherine bit her lip which only raised suspicion in him. “What are you up to?”

“I honestly just wanted to be with you, Guy.” She said, leaning in towards him as their faces inched closer to each other. 

“Really?”

“I miss you. I miss...what we had between us.” Katherine confessed, slowly leaning in to kiss him. 

As they got closer, Guy stopped her by speaking. “I’m flattered, but I told you, I was on business.” He whispered, his lips grazing her cheek as he spoke to tease her.

She smiled up at him playfully before quickly pecking his lips to get that kiss she wanted. “A promise for it not happening again.” 

Smirking at the brave fact she had just stolen a kiss from him, he was happy to realize things between them didn’t change as much as he thought. “Shall we?” He asked, taking her hand into his gloved one. They walked off back to the castle with each other. 

* * *

**OUTLAWS CAMP**

Once the couple had returned back to camp, the rest of the merry men confronted them, wanting to know exactly who the traitor was among them. While they were gone they started pointing accusing fingers at each other, not sure who was on their side anymore. It was starting to drive them crazy as no one would dare betray Robin or Marian. They were supposed to be a family, all in this together to help others. 

Robin glanced at Much knowing he had told the others about a possible spy in the camp. “I’m sorry, but it’s not the sort of secret I can keep.” 

Letting the men have their moment, Marian rushed into the camp going to help the pregnant Rosa who was the daughter of the healer currently at the castle helping the messenger by Sheriff’s orders. 

Robin sighed. “Let’s just deal with Rosa first.”

“Tell us, Robin.” Little John shouted. 

Will stood up, speaking. “Robin, there will be people like Rosa who need our help everyday, but if we’re not a gang, if you suspect us-”

“Alright.” Robin sighed, walking towards them. “It’s true, Marian overheard Gisborne going to meet a spy. One of you is betraying us. You’re meeting Gisborne and you’re selling our secrets.” Everyone’s eyes went wide at the truth, watching their leader narrow their eyes at them, studying them. 

“Not me.” Much said, ever the loyal to Robin.

“Not me either.” Allan responded rather nervously. 

“Not me.”

“Not me.”

Everyone else kept repeating the same thing causing Robin to yell out. “Stop this now! If the guilty man or woman confesses right here I’ll listen. Tell me what Gisborne said, what he offered. Step forward now, you have one chance.” Allan had a nervous look on his face, swallowing his guilt. 

“I will not be treated with equal suspicion!” Much shouted out, ashamed his master would even think him a traitor after all he had done for him.

The rest of them watched him storm off as they stood their ground by their leader, feeling the same. Robin shook his head before looking back up at them. “Well, whoever you are, you’ve made your choice.” He began to walk up towards all of them, a serious look in his eyes. “And I will find you out.” 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

A crowd was gathered outside in the courtyard as the sheriff, Gisborne and guards walked down the stairs with a woman tied up. This caught Katherine’s attention, realizing the familiar woman from Locksley Village. She was well known for being a healer and Katherine recalled visiting her during her youth on occasions. Taking her place next to Guy, she watched the scene unfold. 

“My lords,” the sheriff said, addressing the people, “Matilda here somehow managed to bring a patient of hers back to the dead.” 

“Certified by my good self: dead.” Katherine couldn’t help but roll her eyes at this, knowing right away that man was lying.

“So, what do we have here? Do we have a healer?”

Katherine whispered to Guy. “What’s happening?” He brought a finger to his lips, telling her to be silent. 

“Or do we have something else? A necromancer? Devil worshiper? A witch?”

“I know her, she’s not a witch.” Katherine stated. “This isn’t right.”

The sheriff continued to speak to the crowd and Matilda. “So, perhaps a ducking in Locklsey pond would calm all our nerves.” An amusing, sadistic smile came to his face. 

Katherine turned to the Knight desperately. “She’s one of your people. You know for a fact this isn’t true! I know it isn’t true!” 

He quickly pulled her aside before they could overhear. “Katherine, say nothing these allegations spread by association.” 

“Are we honestly going to go around accusing others of being a witch? The sheriff is going to drown her just by ducking alone! Is she not one of your villagers?” She couldn’t understand why he wasn’t standing up for this woman.

“There’s nothing you can do for her.”

“I didn’t leave you to die when you were being drowned. Surely since you’re the Lord of Locksley you can pardon her or something?”

Guy sighed, shaking his head as he repeated his words again. “Even if I am, there is nothing to be done for her. The sheriff has already decided.” He couldn’t go against the sheriff. He walked off, leaving Katherine to look after Matilda with worry.

Left with only one option, she knew exactly who could save her. The only people willing to break the rules to save an innocent.

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The horse was speeding off breathing heavily as Katherine made her way down the road in the green forest. She hoped she could make it in the nick of time. Only they could save the innocent woman. “Robin! Marian!” She yelled out, hoping they could hear her. 

Robin came running out towards her, breathless. “Katherine?!” He was confused as to what she was doing here.

“The sheriff is going to dunk Mathilda in Locksley Pond! You need to hurry and save her!”

Marian went out to warn him. “Robin, the baby’s coming!”

Katherine looked at her sister in surprise. “Baby?”

“It’s Matilda’s child.”

“Just hurry and save her. You’re the only one who can do so. I need to get back before I’m missed!” She told them before rushing back off, knowing she had already risked herself coming here. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY POND**

Katherine appeared to see them already begin with the dunking. She watched as Matilda was yelling her lungs out at the sheriff, which relieved her. Now, If only Robin, her sister and his men could get here in time and save her before she lost her breath. They began to dunk her back into the water as Guy got up to greet her. 

Katherine watched with anticipation, paying careful attention to the air bubbles that indicated Matilda was still breathing before they started to disappear. She looked on with sadness as they raised her up again only to see her lifeless, hair covering her face. With a mad gasp of air, Matilda came back to life, cursing out the sheriff with unstoppable rage. 

“I curse you! May snakes crawl up your nostrils and feed on your tiny brain!” Katherine started chuckling at this, getting off her horse as she spotted her sister in the distance, giving her a thumbs up to indicate they were here. 

After a few more minutes passed, the sheriff chuckled happily. “Let’s lift up the carcass.” He began to count down, having the other nobles join in. “And bring her up!” They lifted the device only to see the chair Matilda was once in now empty except for garments left behind. Cracking a smile, Katherine knew the outlaws had found a way to save her, leaving everyone speechless as how she escaped.

“What the devil is that?” The sheriff asked his physician. 

The poor man wasn’t sure how to respond. “I suspect they may be her under wrappings, my lord.” 

“Shut up! Shut up!” Vaisey spat. “Arrest, arrest-” He paused, looking to see one of his guest was completely missing. “GISBORNE! Henry’s gone! GISBORNE! Henry’s gone!”

Guy started calling for his men. “GUARDS! Find him!”

Katherine was surprised to find they had taken him as well. She stood looking over to where she last saw her sister, happy they had helped. Marian seemed happy with Robin, as she suspected, but she couldn’t help missing her sister. Things weren’t the same between them anymore. They were drifting apart again, and this time it felt as if it would be for good. 

As always, Katherine prayed for Marian and Robin’s safety before helping with the goose chase concerning the castle.

* * *

**TRIPP INN**

After helping Matilda and her daughter out, they bid the happy family a safe journey before getting down to business at hand: finding out who their spy was. Robin had told Marian of his suspicions, bringing Will into their plan to make the spy feel as if he was getting off scot free. Will and Robin fought each other in the forest with Marian and the rest of the merry men screaming at him for it before he told them Will was the spy.

Now, with their trap laid before them, the couple waited until nightfall to find their spy at the Inn as promised. Allan walked through the door as the servant girl addressed him. “You’re late. I was going to keep your money bag.” He looked around checking every corner with worry before she dropped the money before him with a smile. “Silver, not gold.”

“You’re going to tell Gisborne to keep this money. I’m not doing this anymore, alright. I’ve changed.”

“It’s a bit late for a conscious, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, very late.” 

An arrow was fired, hitting the bag of money as the servant girl gasped. Marian and Robin walked into the room, aiming their weapons. “Looks like you were right, Robin. Allan is the traitor.”

The outlaw walked up to the nervous man. “Leave us.” He told the servant girl.

“Stay there.”

“GET OUT!” Robin yelled as she left. Marian kept her bow and arrow aimed at Allan while the men talked. “I need to talk to my spy.”

Letting out the breath he held, Allan asked curiously. “What was that with Will? You banished Will?”

“It was an act. Only the servant girl knew who was guilty, and I knew the spy would want to come here before me to cover his tracks. For all I knew, it could have been Will standing there...but it’s not.” Robin walked over to him, getting intimidatingly close to his face. “It’s you.” 

“Robin...it was over. I made a decision.”

Marian spoke up, putting down her bow and arrow. “Robin, give him a chance to explain.”

“I was giving it back.” Allan explained, looking gratefully over to her.

“So...you betrayed me? You betrayed yourself. You betray your king.” Robin sighed, finding this hard to process. “What? For a few silver coins? What have you told Gisborne, Allan?”

His eyes went wide before he shook his head. “Nothing really.”

“Does he know about the camp?”

“No.”

There was no point in asking him if Gisborne already knew Marian was with them thanks to Katherine. As long as she didn’t tell him about her identity as the Nightwatchman, he would reconsider his current thoughts of her being on the way to betray them. 

“He captured me, Robin, I had no choice!’ Allan continued, trying to explain his actions to his friends. 

“EVERYTHING IS A CHOICE!” He yelled out, causing Marian to be surprised he was repeating the same words she told him once. “Everything we do!” 

Allan smirked, realizing Robin wouldn’t understand the position he was in at this point. “That’s easy for you to say though, isn’t it? You get the glory, you get the girl!” He pointed over to Marian making her frown. “Everyone loves you and then when the King comes back, you’ll have lands and property, your wife. Everything! What will I have?” Robin looked away, not able to face it. “You’re always in the sun, Robin, and I’m always in the shade.” 

The outlaw grabbed Allan and pushed him back against the wall. “Is that to be an excuse? Huh?”

“Give me another chance, please. I wouldn’t have let Gisborne hurt any of us. I never told him anything like that.”

“Harmless lies. Innocent betrayals...you and Katherine are the same!” Robin yelled out, causing Marian to look up at him surprised. He was mad at her sister for telling all her secrets, something Allan was starting to do to the gang now. They were both betraying them from every angle. “They don’t exist, Allan!” 

“I’ve changed. How can I get you to believe that?”

“You can’t...and the funny thing is, you might be telling the truth.”

“I am.”

“And how am I supposed to believe you anymore?”

“Robin, I swear to you on my life.” Allan pleaded just as he began to pull out a sword, holding it to his neck. 

Marian stepped in to stop him. “Robin, let him go. He isn’t worth it!”

The outlaw did as told and put his sword back. “You’re lucky I’ve left you with a life to swear upon...and never, NEVER, let me set eyes on you again.” Otherwise he would kill him the next time he saw him, that was a promise. 

Marian and Robin began to walk away with each other as she felt the need to confront him for his words earlier. “I know my sister told Gisborne I was with you, but she hasn’t revealed my identity as the Nightwatchman. She doesn’t mean harm, Robin.”

“Who’s to say she hasn’t already?” Robin stated, leaving her speechless. “She’s involved with Gisborne and is clearly in love with him if she’s betraying your secrets like that.” He stopped, looking her straight in the eyes. “Honestly tell me you don’t think your own sister would betray you for him?”

Marian paused and that moment's hesitation was enough to prove it to him. “I trust her.”

“Well, I don’t. As long as she is there in the castle beside Gisborne telling him secrets just like Allan, I don’t. We have to consider her as traitor.” He sighed, leaning against a post. He had always thought of her as a little sister, so this betrayal stung deep. It had been eating away at him all day long as he considered who the spy could be. Marian looked to him equally hurt by the accusation, but he was doing this protect her and his gang. “We don’t just have one...but two spies giving away our secrets.” 


	19. Never Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Knights come to Nottingham with plans to sign a Pact, bringing trouble in the form of Lord Harold Winchester for everyone.

****

**CHAPTER 19 - Never Let You Go**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

In preparation for today’s events, Guy found pretty silk dresses of different colors and prints as a gift for Katherine. Things seemed to be returning to normal for them and he only wanted to offer her the best he could offer. Making his way to her room, he knocked on the door, waiting in anticipation for her reaction to his surprises. 

Greeting him at the door with her usual bright smile, he hid the dresses behind his back. “Good morning, Guy!” She ushered him into the room. “Come in.”

“Morning Katherine.” He smiled warmly, watching as she finished brushing out her hair. “I’ve brought something for you.” 

He handed the dresses to her as she exclaimed happily. “Oh, thank you. But what is the occasion?” Katherine asked, looking confused over the gesture. Last she checked their relationship was rocky and she wasn’t quite sure where they stood to be honest.

“I was wondering if you’d accompany me to the celebrations today?” 

“Celebrations?” 

“The King’s birthday.” 

This caused her eyes to widen as she observed the dresses, thinking back to the conversation she overheard of him and the sheriff’s plans to attack King Richard. A perplexed look came his way. “Guy, what’s really going on?”

“Does it matter?” He asked defensively, noticing the look she was giving. Katherine nodded, the look on her face saying a thousand words. There was to be no secrets or lies between them. Sighing, the Knight began to explain. “It’s the signing of an important document.” 

“If it’s a document coming from the sheriff, It’s never anything good. I can’t approve.” Katherine told him, speaking the truth. 

“Well, you should approve.” He stated, walking up towards her with his arms crossed. “This document brings me closer to real power...and that in turn benefits you.” Guy paused, leaning in towards her with a serious look. Katherine gave him a questioning look before catching onto what he was meaning. “Could...benefit you. In time.”

Her heart began to race, wondering if he was talking about her being his wife. She couldn’t help the blush on her cheeks, looking to the Knight with a small smile. Katherine cleared her throat as he continued. 

“Meanwhile, there is a pretty dress in it for you.”

She chuckled playfully. “Am I to be bought with dresses?” He stared at her before a smirk came to his lips, seeing her show off a blue gown. “What do you think of this one?” Holding it up to her body, Katherine wanted to tease him into imagining how it would look on her. Guy swallowed, doing exactly what she thought he would and imagining her in the dress. Seeing he was silenced, she spoke. “It’s settled then. I choose this one.” 

Catching the pleased smirk on her face, he turned around and walked away with the same reaction. That would teach him to say such a thing to her. Katherine wasn’t afraid to fight back with him playfully.

* * *

Marian and Robin found their way into the castle and snuck around, trying to figure out what was going on with the surprise visit of the Black Knight’s they had seen riding through the forest. Knowing something fishy was going on, they happened to find out the scribe had been killed, only raising their suspicions further. 

They made their way to the scribe’s old room. Hearing guards walking by, they hid behind a pillar. Pulling the hairpin out of her hair, Marian gave him a serious scowl. “Robin, this isn’t the time.”

Chuckling, he took the hairpin and used it to unlock the door. “Will that work?”

“Trust me, I’ve done this before.”

“With which girl’s hairpin?” 

The lock released as he opened the door with a creak. They made their way into the room and spotted a desk with a paper upon it. “The Great Pact of Nottingham!” Robin exclaimed with realization. He began to read it: “We the undersigned by the affixing of our seal of office and nobility hereby undertake to remove King Richard from the throne. By his lasting absence on these shores, he has demonstrated a scant regard for the welfare of his subjects. This is outrageous!” 

Marian began to read the rest of it. “We further undertake to replace the said Richard with his brother, John, Prince of the realm.” 

“The sheriff is making the Black Knight’s sign their allegiance.” 

“This is a traitor’s charter.” Marian exclaimed with shock.

Robin sighed. “Looks like the sheriff has made some new friends.” He began to read off the names on the list. “Buckingham. Spencer.”

One name in particular caught Marian by surprise. “Winchester? Surely not. He’s an old friend of my father.” Hearing the sound of a door opening, they quickly scattered. 

The sheriff and Gisborne were making their way down the hall to the room. “When the pact is signed there can be no going back for our friends.” Vaisey chuckled, pounding his fist. “You know something, I may change the habit of a lifetime and enjoy this party.” Guy chuckled in response before they stopped in their tracks, noticing the door to the scribe’s room was open. Vaisey motioned for Gisborne to be silent as he made his way into the room, the Knight pulling out his sword and following after. “Nobody here.” He shrugged, before looking over to the pact. “Look at this. The cover, the detail, the tone texture. This man was a true artist. Sorry I killed him though. A clue: no.” They both chuckled. “Door.” 

Gisborne went to close the door as Marian and Robin ran out from behind it, knowing where to go next. 

* * *

Sneaking into the jail disguised as a priest and a nun, the couple spoke to Edward. Marian was furious to hear her father had ended up in the dungeons because of Katherine’s risk to save Gisborne, but that at least wasn’t her sister’s fault...it was the sheriff’s. This didn’t sit well with Robin who was already distrusting of Katherine as is. 

Putting things aside for now, they got to business at hand. 

“I can’t believe Winchester would willingly be involved in this revolt.” 

“Winchester controls the south coast.” Robin explained to him. “The sheriff wants to intercept the King’s landing.”

“But Winchester...I’ve known him since we were boys.”

Marian finally spoke up. “The sheriff must have gotten him.”

“Good.”

“Good?” She threw her lover a strange look.

“If the sheriff can get to him, then so can I.” Robin declared with confidence before looking to his old friend. “Edward, we will be back, and when we return we will get you out of this place.” It was time they payed Winchester a visit. 

* * *

The trumpets sounded as one of the guests for the castle arrived in their carriage at the steps. Spotting Katherine in the dress he got her, they both exchanged smiles with each other. “Thank you, Katherine.” He said softly to her. 

“Do I look as you imagined I would?” She asked, playfully stating back to earlier. 

A warm smile came to his face. “You’re beautiful as always.” The response made her cheeks red once more. 

As the two of them spoke, they didn’t hear what was going on with the conversation between the sheriff and Earl Winchester. “We sign in one hour.” Vaisey said, shaking his friend's hand. 

“Marvelous. Could I have a word with you in private first?” This prompted a leer from the sheriff. “I would like to talk with your predecessor, Sir Edward, if I may?”

Vaisey gave an amused smile. “Yes, well, Sir Edward is, how should I put it, indisposed.”

“Really? What way?”

“He’s in the dungeons.” 

“No...really?”

“He’s loyal to the King.” They both chuckled. “And also, a right royal pain. His daughter is proving to be one, but we’re whipping her into shape.” 

Glancing to Katherine as she spoke with Guy, his eyes went wide before looking back to the sheriff. “I’d still like to talk to him if you have no objections.”

“Yes, well...can be arranged. Gisborne can show you to your quarters.” 

Katherine watched as the sheriff pulled Guy aside, not noticing the way Earl Winchester was eyeing her. He had run into the outlaws in the woods, meeting Robin and Marian who spoke with him. He realized that Marian looked so much like his old love, Kate. Hearing her mention that she had a sister at the castle and their father was locked away in the sheriff’s dungeons, a plan sparked in his mind. 

Even as he looked upon Edward’s other daughter, he noticed the similarities to Kate, mostly especially in her brown eyes. While Marian was the spitting image of her, this one seemed to share her father’s facial structure, but she had Kate’s eyes. 

“This way my lord.” Gisborne told him, but he was distracted by Katherine. Realizing the way he was staring at her, she offered a small, questioning smile. 

Guy didn’t like the way he was staring at her. He tried to get his attention off of her. “My lord? This way.” He said rather annoyed. 

“Ah, yes.” Earl Winchester nodded, walking past Katherine, but glancing at her briefly. 

* * *

Being brought to the dungeons by Sir Guy, Winchester met with his old friend to discuss matters. Robin and Marian had snuck into the castle with the merry men disguised as minstrels. The outlaw ran off to speak with Winchester about their plan, not knowing he had another in place. 

“Edward!” He greeted his old childhood friend.

“Harry! My old friend.” He exclaimed, taking him into a hug. 

“What has happened to you? Sit down. I’ve had a visit from a friend of yours.”

“Robin!” Edward exclaimed with joy. “Excellent.”

“He advised me not to back the wrong horse.” They nodded before Winchester’s look changed. “But then I look where you’ve ended up.”

“Harry?” Edward asked with concern.

“I could back you, Edward, and then I’m stuck in a cell with vermin.” He made a disgusted face. “Or I could back the sheriff and just get richer and more powerful.” To him it was already obvious what side to choose. “Rats or riches? It’s a tough choice.”

Edward looked to his friend with disbelief. “Harry… you cannot sign the pact.”

“Oh...I will sign the pact.”

“You are mad if you think you can trust the sheriff.”

“Trust?” Winchester started to chuckle bitterly. “Oh, no. I don’t trust anyone. You taught me that when you stole the women I loved. Jailer!” He began to stand up, leaving his old friend to rot with that in mind. 

Edward was confused before he realized. “Kate? She chose me, Harold, I didn’t steal her.” 

The jailer opened the cell, letting Winchester out. “I was just thinking of her. I thought I saw her with your friend when they came to speak to me. The woman with him was the very image of Kate. What did she say her name was...Marian? She said she was your daughter and she had a sister who I’m guessing was the one outside the castle with Kate’s eyes and your looks.” He chuckled. “I see she wasn’t so lucky inheriting your looks unlike Marian who is the spitting image of her mother.” Edward’s mouth was wide open, looking to his childhood friend with shock. “Oh...I’ve just had an idea. If I couldn’t have the mother, I might just have to do with one of your precious little girls. What’s the name of the one with the eyes?”

“No!” Edward glared at him seethily. 

“No? That’s not her name.” He chuckled.

“Harry, they have nothing to do with this! Please!”

Looking to the jailer beside him, Winchester sarcastically commented. “I don’t think he likes me anymore.”

* * *

Going to visit the sheriff in his war room and discuss negotiations, Winchester had in his plan for revenge in motion. He was going to get what he wanted out of this bargain if the sheriff wanted him to sign and have his way.

“I’m serious, if you want those pacts signed today it will cost you Sussex and some of Solvari. Oh, and the girl.” Guy’s look sharpened, hoping he wasn’t right about who he was thinking.

“What girl?’ Vaisey asked with confusion.

“Oh, uh, Katherine I think it was.”

“No.” Guy said instantly.

The sheriff turned to him. “Shut up.”

A panic began to flood Guy, scowling at the Earl who dared to take her away. “You still gain by my calculations Warwick and Cambridge.” The sheriff noticed the look on his right-hand-man’s face, knowing exactly how this deal would make him feel. “Oh, and I have something to offer you. A little bonus, a little-” He gave a chief’s kiss. “Sweetener. Still, If you’re not playing…”

The sheriff looked around his board, estimating his pieces, watching his lieutenant losing it by the moment. He scowled, only left with one option if he wanted to get his way. Vaisey chuckled, approaching Winchester. Guy watched in anticipation. “You get Sussex. I keep Solvari.”

Guy gave a sigh of relief before Winchester opened his mouth again. “Oh, you drive a hard bargain. It’s a deal.”

“Katherine stays!” He stated.

“Non-Negotiable. Sorry, it’s a personal thing. I won’t bore you with the details.” Guy shook his head in frustration, breathing heavily.

“The girl...and Sussex, then you sign?” Vaisey asked.

“Pleasure doing business with you!”

Guy glared, not able to accept this happening. “My lord!”

Just as Winchester was getting ready to leave, the sheriff stopped him, wanting to know what all this would be worth. “Harry...what was the sweetener?”

“Later. You’ll like it!”

Guy watched as Winchester left the room before letting out his frustrations. “YOU CANNOT GIVE HIM KATHERINE!”

“I LOST SUSSEX!” The sheriff hollered at the top of his lungs. “SUSSEX! AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS BLEED ABOUT A GIRL!” Vaisey didn’t care about losing her, wishing the Knight would just get over her already. Guy rolled his eyes at his bosses' ways. “I want a hanging.”

“What?” He couldn’t believe the audacity of this man at times. But Guy had no other choice but to work for him.

“Find me somebody to hang. I want to see somebody twitch!”

The guards came walking through the door with Allan at the wrong moment, only causing further trouble between the men and for Allan himself. “My lord, this man said you were going to see him.”

Guy turned to howl at them. “Not now!”

“You’ll do.” The sheriff said. “Hang him!”

“What?” Allan asked, confused on what he walked in on. 

“This man works for me.” Guy admitted, defending him. 

“So?”

“So, he was my spy in Hood’s camp. Hood found him out.”

Vaisey shouted at them further. “Well, he’s served his purpose then.”

“My lord, he might still prove useful.”

“YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME, GISBORNE! Now you go and get that lady leper friend of yours and you take her to see the nice Lord Winchester then you bring him before me with a hood over his head.”

Guy turned away from Vaisey while he was distracted by Allan, a look of dread passing his face as he tried to figure out what to do for Katherine. He couldn’t lose her. She was the only thing he had left besides his job. But yet, he couldn’t lose the power and position he had worked so hard to gain. He was left with a hard choice. 

Allan looked to the Knight asking for his help, but he wouldn’t respond. “Guy, you can’t be serious.”

“Just take him away.” He ordered the guards. 

* * *

Katherine was busy in her room writing letters when she was surprised to see Guy bursting through her door in a panic without even knocking. Brown eyes landed on him curiously, wondering what was going on. “Guy?”

“Get your possessions. You’re leaving.”

She gave a dejected look. “What?”

“NOW!” He told her, shuffling across her room as he paced. 

Katherine went up to him, trying to get him to look at her as she touched his shoulder. “Guy, tell me what’s going on?”

“Winchester’s made a deal with the sheriff. You’ve become part of a negotiation.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” She blinked.

“Winchester wants you.” He said, looking into her eyes. Katherine’s eyes widened, finally realizing what he was talking about. 

He began to see the tears forming in her eyes. “No. I can’t- I won’t just leave.” Not after all the progress they had made to finally gain back their relationship with each other. She couldn’t just leave him and her father behind. 

“The sheriff has agreed. I cannot protect you.” Guy stated, walking around her room as he grabbed her  portmanteau, getting ready to pack everything for her. He walked over to her. “Katherine, listen to me, you have to run, now!”

“Guy…I won’t leave you or my father.” she cried out.

“I will take care of your father.” He reassured her.

Katherine was having a hard time processing this. No, this couldn’t be happening. This honestly couldn’t be happening. This was some kind of nightmare or something. She thought she had more time with Guy...didn’t she? More time to make up for what happened, get back together with him, eventually get married and so on. She thought she had all the time in the world, but now…

Realizing she was frozen in a state of panic, Guy began to help pack her things for her. “Katherine...you need to leave. I’m trying to keep you safe. If the sheriff knew I was doing this, my own life would be in danger.”

This seemed to make her snap out of her trance, realizing he was putting his life on the line just to help her. “Why do you work for such a horrible man then? You always have a choice to leave him.”

“I have nobody.” He stated, making her remember back to when he revealed he didn’t have any family. The sheriff was the one who picked him up when he had lost his family, his home- everything, and offered him a position where he could get it all back...but with a cost. He didn’t agree with anything the sheriff did, but went along with it for that cost. 

Realizing this, Katherine went to try and grab his hand as he packed for her. “You have me, Guy.”

He looked down at her sadly before stating the obvious at hand. “And now I’m losing you again.” She sobbed, feeling her heart break. “You must leave this place.” Guy told her softly before taking out a pouch of money and placing it in her hands. “This money will secure your passage, and I’ve instructed a man on the west gate to let you out.” Realizing the lengths he had gone to just to keep her safe, it didn’t help her feel better. Guy looked to her knowing this would be the last time they saw each other, but at least she would be safe and that was all that mattered to him. Brushing away her hair, he cupped her face. “Katherine…” He leaned in to kiss her and she returned it in equal passion, tears falling down her face. 

“I love you, Guy of Gisborne. I love you so much! I’ll always love you.” She told him, knowing this would be her last time to ever let him know how much he was loved by her. 

Guy felt a lump in his throat form and his heart bleeding away inside him, having to part from her. He stroked her cheek, mentally taking an image to remember her by forever. He wished they had more time. “I love you too. Good luck.” He began to inch towards the door, telling her desperately. “Go!”

Katherine began to shuffle, finishing packing her bags despite wanting to break down and cry her heart out. If there was any last thing she could do for the man she loved, it was reassure him of her safety in the risk he was taking for her.

However, just outside her door the sheriff came across Gisborne. “Excellent!” He called out, causing the Knight to stop dead in his tracks. “Taking the lady to see her new lord?”

“My lord.” Guy said, clearing his throat. He knew he was caught. 

“No, no, no. As my lieutenant Gisborne, you sit at the right hand of the father. You will share in the fruits of  **_our_ ** labor. You will be a god amongst men...as long as I trust you.” Vaisey stated, putting his hand around Guy’s neck, causing the Knight to give a fearful look. “Take Lady Katherine to Winchester.” Guy nodded shaikly before wiping away his tear, leaving the Knight to do his job. 

Inside her room, Katherine had changed her outfit and was finishing up with her packing. She burst out of the room only to find Guy stopping her in her tracks. Seeing the hurt look on his face, she looked to him in confusion, wondering if he was saving her from having to leave. “Katherine...I’m sorry.” She turned around to see guards coming up behind her. “Sheriff’s instructions.”

They took hold of her, putting chains on her wrists to keep her restrained. Katherine screamed out, giving him a look of betrayal. “GUY! What is going on? Let go of me!” He couldn’t watch, looking away. He hoped she would understand the situation he was in. 

* * *

“Enter!” Winchester said before the guards kicked Katherine into the room. Her brown eyes glaring at the old man. “Ah, the icing on my cake. One of Daddys little girls.” Guy stood behind her, finding this hard to bear.

“What is the purpose of this?” asked Katherine.

“Why, to keep you restrained my dear.” He said, glancing at the handcuffs. “Shall we make them a little tighter?”

“Let me go!” She yelled, glaring at him. This caused Winchester to grab her face, getting a better look of her eyes. “Your eyes are pretty, just like your mother’s. So full of that fiery spirit. But sadly, you’re no beauty like her. I guess I’ll have to suffice when I get my hands on your sister.”

This caused her eyes to widen. “What?”

“Come now. Down to business!” Earl Winchester said, leaving without another word. Katherine glanced to Guy, waiting for him to do something, anything, to help her. He just turned away, knowing there was nothing he could do for her. 

* * *

As they snuck around the castle with the rest of the merry men disguised as Minstrels, Robin handed Marian a note, telling her to read it after he left. Once he did, she read it aloud, realizing it was a goodbye letter. “My dearest Marian, I fear we may not meet again in this life. We are both to be betrayed by Winchester. I cannot allow it. The Black Knight’s will be gathered together: Winchester, Durin, Roger, and the rest of the sheriff’s traitorous gang. I may never have the chance again, and I cannot allow this opportunity to pass. I must kill them. I only hope you remember me well and forgive the brutality of what I’m going to do. If England is to live, they must die. And so I fear must die. Go to the woods to fight again. Go with my lads...I will see you in Heaven. Goodbye my love.”

Marian gasped, dropping the paper as the others followed after her, going to save their leader. She couldn’t let Robin die. She just couldn’t lose him. 

Being stopped by guards who said musician’s were needed outside, the Guards informed them they had caught Robin Hood. Marian quickly knew what she needed to do to stop the execution. It was time the Nightwatchman paid a visit to the castle again.

* * *

Katherine stood next to Earl Winchester uncomfortably watching the execution take place. The metal chains were tight on her wrist, only causing her further discomfort, especially when he would lean in close next to her. 

The sheriff came through the doors with Gisborne and guards, causing Katherine to look to the man she loved with pleading eyes, but to no avail. “Behold, the outlaw!” They had Robin and Allan standing above a fiery pit of tar, ready to face off with each other. “The invincible...eh and legendary, Robin Hood and his friend, Allan-A-Dale. How fitting then these two renegades of the law, which make them enemies of good King Richard himself should provide us with entertainment on this day of the king’s birthday.” Vaisey clapped his hands together, chuckling. “Thank you, legendary Robin Hood. Now the game is very simple, fight or fry. And of course, the winner gets his freedom. Cake!”

Robin and Allan began to pick up the sticks next to them as everyone watched in anticipation. The guards poked them in the backs, getting them to fight each other as they stood on the wooden plank. “We don’t have to do this, Allan. Don’t give them the satisfaction, even if you do kill me, they won’t let you go.” 

“You know, if you listened, you might have understood. You should have given me a second chance, Robin.” Allan took the first swing as they fought. Katherine’s eyes widened, realizing there was tension between them. 

“How did you get to be so low?” Robin shouted at him.

Allan chuckled. “That was always your problem, Robin. So high and mighty. So much better than everyone else!”

“No, just better than you.”

They continued to aim for each other, both balancing on the plank with ease despite all the hits they were taking. Just when it looked like Robin and Allan would almost fall in, the outlaw looked over noticing Katherine with chains around her arms. It made him stop and question it before everyone’s attention was directed to something else.

“It’s the Nightwatchman!” A guard shouted, pointing to the figure that ran across the courtyard knocking the guards out. 

Robin took this opportunity to knock the stick out of Allan’s hand. The merry men came charging in as Much shot arrows at the guards to help Marian. The sheriff jumped from his seat with a rage. “OUTLAWS! Get them!” A panic stirred in the crowd, causing everyone to run and shout. 

The Nightwatchman went to help Robin down and Little John punched Allan out after he got down from the pit. Guy took this opportunity to charge towards the giant. Robin shot at the pit as it began to spit out the contents. Grabbing a flaming arrow, he fired it, creating a fire trail to help them disappear. “THIS WAY!” He shouted towards his gang. 

Guy tried to charge forward to stop them, but was blocked by the fire. Marian looked sadly back to her sister and Katherine watched as the gang left with a smile on her face. Robin gave one last look to her before they ran off for good. Winchester approached the sheriff and Gisborne. “Well, you said it would be entertaining, but that was really something.” He stated smugly, causing Vaisey to glare at him. “And once again gentlemen, it’s a pleasure doing business with you. Bring the girl!”

“Katherine!” Guy choked out, watching as one of Winchester’s men pulled her alongside. She gave one last glance to Guy sadly. “Katherine!” He yelled out in desperation, before looking to the sheriff who scowled. Guy was livid at this point, not able to hold back his emotions at this point, daring to confront his boss. “I’m surprised you gave into his demands.”

Vaisey shot up, gritting his teeth. “ **_I_ ** had to get his signature!” Guy shook his head, disgusted with this result. “But now...I have his signature.” 

This caused the Knight to look up with hope, letting out a shaky breath, understanding his meaning. “I’ll send out a squad of men.” 

“No...no. We do this one quietly.” He pointed over to the outlaw left behind clutching his cheek. “Bring your boy.” 

Guy motioned for Allan to come over as they prepared to enact their plan. Disguised as Winchester’s men, they helped him into the carriage with Katherine before riding off from the castle. Making their way into the countryside, Katherine looked down at the chains around her wrists, crying. She would never see Guy, her father or sister ever again. From now on, Katherine would be subjected to being whatever Lord Winchester had his intentions for. 

It started to make her realize that maybe being stuck at the castle under house arrest wasn’t so bad after all because even if she had to endure the sheriff’s vile ways, at least she had her father and Guy. At least she could still have the opportunity to see her sister and Robin. 

She still had her family and the people who cared for her.

It didn’t help the tears leaking down her face stop. Winchester noticed this and sighed unpleasantly, grabbing her face. “Let go of me!” Katherine glared daggers at him. 

“Ah, there’s the spirit of your mother. At least you have that and her eyes.” He chuckled dryly. 

Outside the carriage hidden in the trees was the Nightwatchman with the rest of the merry men and Robin following behind her. “I can’t just let him take my sister away!” Marian told Robin. “Even if you think she is a traitor, I can’t subject her to that fate. We help those in need!” Robin sighed, giving in, knowing Marian was right. 

“Here they come.” Will said.

“Will, you take out the two riders. Much, Djaq, John, you cover while Marian and I rescue Katherine.” 

“What are they doing?” They all asked, noticing the carriage had suddenly stopped. 

Winchester opened the carriage door, bursting out to confront his riders. “Why have we stopped?”

The riders began to separate as the one rider turned to reveal himself as the sheriff. Marian looked with wide eyes, starting to rush out to save her sister before the rest of the merry men stopped her, pulling her back. 

“It’s you.” Winchester looked to him with confusion. 

“Yes, it’s me.” Guy started to sneak up behind Winchester as the sheriff kept him distracted. “Did you really think that I would smile and let you have Sussex?” Guy took off his hood, inching closer to him. “A clue: no.” Tapping him with the dagger he held, Winchester turned to see the Knight as he stabbed him. 

Marian gave muffled screams against Robin’s hand as they watched the scene unfold. Her only concern was for her sister, but Robin couldn’t let her go and get herself into danger, revealing herself.

As Winchester fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen, the sheriff continued his speech. “A little sweetener for you. The bonus.”

Guy looked into the carriage, causing Katherine to gasp before realizing it was him. “Guy!” She exclaimed happily with a smile. 

“It’s okay, I’m here for you.” He told her, taking her hands as he helped her out of the carriage, unlocking her from her chains. In that moment she knew he was the Knight she always read about in her stories who saved the princess. Katherine glanced to the dead Winchester on the ground and then to the sheriff. The handcuffs finally came off her hands. “You’re safe now, Katherine.” 

She looked to her savior’s with gratitude. “Thank you.” The sheriff just chuckled with amusement, watching Guy and Katherine interact with each other.

Guy helped her onto the horse as she wrapped her hands around his waist, finding comfort once more with him, especially after what just happened. “Sweet, very sweet.” The sheriff said mockingly towards them before riding off. 

Ignoring his comment, Katherine let out a sigh of relief as she embraced the Knight, recalling the first time she had done so. Guy smiled, thinking fondly of it before he spoke. “I’ll never let you go again.” He promised her. 

Her heart fluttered from his words, soaking them up. They both thought they had almost lost the other forever and they knew at this point they wouldn’t ever let anyone come between them again and separate them. **They were bound to each other.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter, and not just for the obvious reasons. I've been looking forward to exploring Katherine and Marian's childhood together and since we hardly got much information on their mom, Kate, since she is only mentioned once in this episode, I of course expanded on it further. 
> 
> So...expect a chapter coming soon where their childhood is explored along with Guy and Robin's as well *wink wink.* I love exploring a good backstory and want to bring the parents to life as well.


	20. Lost in Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy happens leaving the Knighton sister's figuring out how to cope.

****

**CHAPTER 20 - Lost in Grief**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Will Scarlett was hammering away at the door to the strong room. The Merry men planned to get in and steal the Great Pact of Nottingham away and put a stop to everything right there and then with the Black Knights. The others waited with anticipation and panic.

“Come on.” Robin ushered him along.

“Almost there.”

Hearing footsteps briskly echoing down the cobblestone hall, Much turned and hushed everyone. “Shh! Someone’s coming, quickly!” Everyone took their places, hiding behind the pillars as the footsteps got closer.

Little John went out to attack only to find it was Djaq. “The castle’s waking up.” She told them.

“We have to get the pact.” said Robin. “England’s future depends on it.”

“Surely there must be another way we can do this?” Marian asked. 

“No time!” Little John whispered to them, getting everyone to move aside. He started charging towards the door, using all his weight to knock it down. “There you go.” He told the gang as everyone looked in amazement. 

Marian ran into the room followed by Robin only to see the room was completely bare. It was as if nothing had ever been inside to begin with. “Where’s the pact?” shouted Robin with fury. 

“I don’t know, but it’s a good job nobody’s heard us.” Much pointed out. “Last time there were dogs!” As if fate was delivering to him, the growls of canine’s could be heard coming their way. “Run!”

The gang had no other choice but to leave the castle with dogs hot on their trail. But they would be back. They had to get the pact. 

* * *

“Katherine, I need to speak with you.”

“Father, what is it?” She asked curiously. Waking up for the day, she had gone down to the dungeons to visit him. The usual check up. 

He motioned for the jailer to leave them be as they spoke. “Marian and Robin visited me yesterday. They told me…” Edward wasn’t sure how to put this another other way. “They told me you’ve been giving away your sister’s secrets to Gisborne. You told him she was with Robin in the forest.”

Katherine swallowed, nodding. “Yes.”

Edward sighed, realizing they were right. “Why would you do that? You know the dangers it could put your sister in!”

“I know, but I didn’t want to keep lying to Guy anymore. I don’t want our relationship to be one based around lies and secrets.” She admitted painfully as her father gave an understanding look. “Besides, he hasn’t told any of Marian’s secrets to the sheriff. She’s still safe. He thinks she is at a convent.”

Glad to at least hear that news, he let out a sigh of relief. But he still couldn’t shake the fact that there was tension between the sisters and Robin now. “Robin thinks you’re a traitor because of it.” informed Edward.

A woeful look crossed her eyes. “And what does Marian think?”

“She says you’re her sister.” That was enough for her to confirm the fact Marian still trusted her at least. Studying the smile on his daughter’s face, he had to ask the question that had been on his mind for a while with all the conversations taking place between them with visits. “Are your feelings for him true?” 

The question took Katherine by surprise before she looked in her father’s eyes. “Yes. I really love him.I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before...and I don’t think I ever will. He’s the one for me.”

Edward nodded, accepting this declaration from his daughter. It was time he told her the truth, just as it was time for him to learn to accept it and let his daughter’s be happy with their own paths they were making in life. “Katherine...I have something to tell you.” Taking in a breath, he prepared himself. “As you know, your mother had arranged for the betrothal between Robin and your sister. But...she also arranged one for you as well.”

Katherine was left almost speechless at this news. “What?”

The father began to explain his tale. “Your mother was good friends with Lady Ghislaine of Gisborne. Do you remember your French teacher?” She nodded. “That was her.” 

Katherine blinked with confusion. “I’m sorry father, but what are you trying to say?”

“Your mother had arranged for you to be engaged to Guy.” He informed her, leaving her frozen in shock. “It was decided that when you were to come of age, the two of you would be married. Lady Ghislaine was already in agreement with it, but the day your mother went to visit her in order to make the final arrangements, she found there had been an accident that both Robin and Guy lost their parents in.”

“Did he know about this arrangement at all?”

Edward shrugged. “I have no idea. But I do know that once his parents passed away, he had lost his lands and his title, which in turn meant he lost the rights to being betrothed to you.” 

Katherine could feel her lungs constricting, making it hard to breath as she tried to process all of this. When Guy said he had nobody, he literally meant it. She had never realized how much he had lost...especially her. The impact only made her heart yearn for him more, wanting to reassure him that through it all they had found each other again. 

It still didn’t excuse the fact that she didn’t know any of this until now. Why did she have to endure all her teen years watching Robin and Marian falling in love with each other through their betrothal wishing for the same thing to happen to her, only to find out now that it could have happened if things went differently? 

“Father, why didn’t you tell me this before? If anything, I at least deserved the right to know about it.” she stated.

He swallowed. “I didn’t think you needed to.” 

She gave him a ludicrous look. “Would you have ever told me the truth, even when we ended up getting betrothed anyway?”

“After seeing the man he’s turned into, no.” Edward replied honestly. 

Katherine shook her head at him, finding it all hard to believe. Her mind began to race, thinking back to the way he reacted to the news of their engagement. The way he looked at her as she left in the carriage for the wedding. He knew the whole time and didn’t say anything...and he never would have. 

“I can’t believe you right now.” She seethed, breathing heavily with raw emotions. “Jailer!” The man came to open up the cell and let her out.

“Katherine!”

“That isn’t something for you to decide!” She cried out. “You should have just told me.”

“Would it have changed anything?” He said, causing her to stop and think briefly. 

“No. Because even through it all, we’ve found each other again and nothing will ever separate us!” She stated, leaving him to think on that in her anger. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The outlaws had managed to catch a noble in their trap as he went riding through their forest. The gang went out to greet him, surrounding the poor man with weapons aimed to take his riches. As they tried to bargain with him on how much they would take, the man said something that surprised Marian. 

“I need every penny for the woman I love.” He pleaded desperately, holding a knife out towards them in defense.

“You’re going to buy a woman?” teased Djaq.

“To marry her!” He declared sharply. This stopped Marian in her tracks, looking to him with sympathy. “Her father borrowed money from Canon of Birkley.”

“Yeah, we know Birkley.” Robin responded. 

“Wherever Birkley goes, the sheriff is not far behind.” Will pointed a stick at his face, the man to back up before Little John started poking at him from behind. 

“Let’s hear him out!” Marian quipped, allowing him the chance to speak.

“Her father signed a bond of debt.”

“And now he can’t pay?”

“No easily, no, he’s dead.”

Seeing the predicament the man was in, Robin paused, willing to help this man in need. Marian felt the same way. Much sighed, noticing the look on their faces. “Don’t tell me you’re buying into all of this?”

John of York breathed heavily, continuing to explain his situation. “The bond is locked away in the castle, and Beatrice remains in service to the Canon until her father’s debts are paid. I need every shilling.” 

“How much is the debt?” asked Robin.

“2,000 pounds.”

Everyone began to chuckle except for Marian, wondering what they were all finding so funny. “Shillings won’t get you very hard.” quipped Djaq.

“I’ll pay what I can.” He snapped back. “I’ll keep paying until Beatrice is free.”

They began to charge towards him, attacking as Marian shouted out. “Stop! We must help him!” His story touched her and as far as she could tell, he was telling the truth. 

Robin sighed, looking to his beloved as she gave him a look. “If your story is true-”

“It is true.”

“If your story is true and you really do have only 10 shillings, then we will pay off your debt.” He said, causing Marian to smile up at him. The rest of the merry men weren’t happy with this idea at all. Robin took the bag and poured it as the golden coins clank on the ground to reveal only 10 shillings. 

“See, I told you. 10 shillings.” 

Holding up to his word, they returned to the camp as Robin got the money owed from the stash. The merry men were standing behind, protesting such an action, stating they were robbing from the rich only to give back to the rich now. “It’s to help him marry his sweetheart.” Robin told them as everyone glanced at Marian knowingly. “Think of it as a wedding present.” 

“You’re helping someone in need. Isn’t that what we do?” She asked the gang, taking the gold pouches Robin handed off to her. 

“What?”

“Can’t we just give him a toasting for it like everyone else?”

“We’ll be broke.”

“Go fill the bottom of that chest with sand. We follow that money, we find the pact.” He stated, causing Marian to give him a look for thinking about something else along with the current plan. The merry men looked at them both confused. “Trust me, I have a plan.”

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Katherine was hidden behind the door as she listened to Allan telling the sheriff and Gisborne of Robin’s secret escape routes. Having been curious seeing him around the castle beside the Knight, she questioned what was going on. It seemed now he had switched sides. It only brought the safety of her sister and Robin into question for her. 

Especially with the fact Robin thought she had betrayed them by opening up to Gisborne.

Once the sheriff, Gisborne and guards left, Katherine closed the door so Allan was trapped speaking with her. “You’re one of Robin’s men. What are you doing here?” She asked, giving him the chance to explain himself. 

“Working.” He stated with a chuckle. 

“For Robin or for the sheriff?” Allan paused, knowing she had caught him. “Because it sounds like you’re telling the sheriff his secrets.”

“And what’s it to you? You’re not too far from the tree according to Robin.” 

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, feeling the sting from the accusation. It appeared they both were in the same boat. A mutual understanding passed between them. “I didn’t do it to deliberately hurt them or cause danger. I just didn’t want to keep lying. I did what I thought was right.”

“So did I.” Allan replied with a smile. He began to explain his story to her. “I’ve never had my own land or fortune so...I did what I did.”

“How is Marian doing?”

“Good, good. She keeps Robin on his toes.”

The door opened startling the both of them as they looked to see it was just Guy. The Knight looked between them with a questioning look. “Is something wrong?”

“No, just meeting the locals.” answered the man cheekily. 

Katherine sighed, turning to address her love. “I see we have a new face here at the castle. I thought I’d introduce myself.” Guy gave her a knowing look. “He already knows.”

Allan swallowed, confused. “What?”

“I told him about Marian joining Robin’s gang and her identity as the Nightwatchman.” She admitted, causing the man’s eyes to go wide with disbelief. 

He never would have done such a thing so it surprised him that she did. Then again, wasn’t she in love with Gisborne? “Oh.” replied Allan, understanding what she was talking about now. 

“Enough chatting. We have business to attend to. In, now.” Guy told his right-hand-man who quickly followed. He gave one last smile to Katherine before they left. 

* * *

Knocking out the guards, Marian didn’t have much time as she took this opportunity to sneak down to the dungeons and speak with her father while the others waited for John to get his bride. 

“Father!” Marian exclaimed, happy to see him once again. 

“Marian!” Edward said, wide eyed. “What are you doing here? You’ll get caught.”

“I wanted to come visit you while I could. Listen, I don’t have much time. I just came to tell you that Robin is going to get the traitor’s pact and deliver it to the King. The sheriff’s days are numbered so you won’t have to be locked away anymore.”

He looked with disbelief. “Does Robin know where it is? This pact?” 

“No.” Marian replied sadly. “But he will find it.”

“The pair of you. You’re dreamers!” Edward stated, referring to the fact she had run away with the outlaw and put herself in more danger than if she had stayed here at the castle. 

“Dreamers? Because we are not weak like you?” she spat back angrily hurt. 

“How dare you!”

“You caused all this. You allowed the sheriff to walk in and take your job, and you stood there did nothing.”

“That is not true.”

“And you condemned Robin-” She paused before continuing. “You should be helping us. I don’t have time for this.” 

Marian turned to leave, but was stopped by her father, grabbing the back of her hair. “Come here.”

“I’m ashamed of you sometimes. I- I need to get back to Robin.” She admitted sadly before walking off, not noticing that he had grabbed the dagger in her hair. Realizing he had disappointed and upset both of his daughters, Edward looked to the dagger in his hand, knowing what he had to do set things right. 

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the courtyard to hear of the sheriff’s announcement. Katherine stood off in the balcony listening, not noticing the outlaws and her sister among the crowd. The sheriff had captured all of Robin Hood’s money and put it in a cage, something Marian had overheard him speaking about when she snuck around the castle. 

They were barely able to escape, but thanks to the help of a man stricken in love, John of York seemed to provide a good distraction as they gathered the man and escaped from the castle. It was time they realized that if the sheriff wasn’t going to give them what they wanted, they would have to help John by going to the very person he needed to see: Canon of Birkley. 

* * *

Katherine had been down to the cells to see her father was fast asleep under a blanket. Assuming he wasn’t getting any better, she went upstairs and found the one person she knew she could speak to this matter about. The one person who would listen to her. His men were getting ready to pack up and leave the castle on a mission. 

“Guy, I must get to a physician.” 

The Knight stopped, looking to her in concern. “Are you alright?”

“It’s not me, It’s for my father. He’s getting worse.” She replied with worry, knowing well how terrible it was to have weak health. 

He sighed, pointing out the obvious to her. “I’m sorry, but you know the rules governing your house arrest.”

“I would be with you and then come straight back.” He looked at her knowingly as she bit her lip. “Besides, it gives me an opportunity to talk with you about something. Please!” 

He couldn’t say no to her, especially since he was intrigued in what she would have to say. “Alright, but- you’re coming straight back after.”

“Thank you!”

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

“Get yourselves together.” Robin returned back to the camp with John, gathering his men and Marian. “We’ve got work to do.”

“What happened?” Marian asked, knowing that look on his face.

“Sheriff is selling Beatrice off to another man. We need to get her out.”

“How?” Much asked, stating the obvious. “Allan’s blocked all our ways in.” 

Robin sighed. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure something, come on!”

They all rushed back to camp, grabbing their weapons and arming themselves for battle. Robin and Marian glanced at each other with smiles before John started commenting. “I am truly beholden to you all.” 

“It’s what we do.” Robin stated. 

“You have no idea what she means to me.”

“Let me guess, You can’t sleep while thinking of her. You can’t turn a corner hoping she’ll be there.” The words caught Marian by surprise.

“You know those feelings?” John asked, causing Robin and Marian to glance at each other once more before realizing. “Oh, I see.”

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM TOWN**

Katherine and Guy walked behind the carriage as they exited the castle gate together. The Knight turned to her curiously. “So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?” A smirk on his face. 

Katherine cleared her throat, not exactly sure how to tell him this. She wasn’t sure how to process it herself. “My father revealed some interesting news to me about a past betrothal my mother had arranged for me when I was little.”

His gaze hardened beside her and the muscle’s in his body tensed, fearing the worst for where this was going. “And, what about it?” Guy replied coldly. 

“Well...apparently it was arranged by our mothers.” 

This caused him to stop in his tracks, raising an eyebrow. “What?” 

She began to explain it to him. “He said that my mother and your mother, Ghislaine, were good friends with each other. They made the arrangements for you and I to be betrothed when I would come of age, but…” Katherine bit her lip, knowing this be would strike a cord with him. “Then everything happened. Did you know about this?”

Guy was left speechless, his mouth open in shock. “No...I had no idea.” This news only seemed to make his blood pump with fury even more, realizing that if things had gone differently in his life, he wouldn’t have only lost his home, his title, his fortune, his family...but he would have had Katherine. Everything would have been perfect. He turned to address the woman before him, looking at her with a new light knowing they were meant to be all along. “Katherine…”

“Ah, we’re here.” She said, stopping in front of the physician’s building. It wasn’t that much of a walk, but at least she was able to tell him what needed to be known. 

Guy grabbed her hand, looking at her with a serious look in those blue eyes. “What brought this up?”

“We were just talking and...he asked about my feelings for you.” A blush came to her cheeks. It didn’t help knowing the fact that she was meant to be with him from the start. She had always felt something was missing from her life, little did she realize, it was him all along. He was the other half to her. “I should go inside and get his medicine.” 

Lost in the moment of his emotions, he sighed, remembering what she needed to do. “Katherine, I’m not comfortable with the way the sheriff has treated your father...or you. Do you need me to wait while you go into the physicians?” He asked.

Glancing to the carriage up ahead, she spoke. “I don’t want to keep you. I promise I’ll return to the castle and behave.” She said playfully with a smirk. 

He wanted to kiss her so bad, but it wasn’t proper in the public square. Besides, he had to keep up his tough reputation still and didn’t want others knowing that his weakness was her. Otherwise, she would be targeted. 

“We’ll finish this later.” Guy offered her one last smirk before getting onto his horse and riding off. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

On their way to the castle, the gang had heard horses approaching and took off, hiding in the trees. Realizing it was Gisborne and Allan with guards, they assumed their past member had ratted them out. They watched as the men made their way down the road. The carriage had been stopped and Marian felt something was off, even as the others slowly started to approach it. 

Why would Gisborne and Allan just leave without protecting it? 

It was too late for her to stop them as arrows went flying into the guard, killing him. The carriage began to move, alerting the Knight. “I told you to stay back.” Gisborne said. The two men returned back to the carriage, guarding it. “Hood. I thought you said we weren’t near.”

“We’re not!”

“He knew we were coming!” Gisborne said through gritted teeth. Robin aimed another arrow, knocking them off of their horses. Guy pulled out his weapon, circling around as he looked for his enemy. 

Allan scurried back with his horse to help him. “Guy! Guy! Get on!” The Knight jumped on as they managed to escape. 

The merry men came out from hiding behind the trees, meeting up with each other. “They got away.”

“Gisborne knows somebody warned us.”

“He’ll squeeze Allan to find out who it was.”

Marian gasped with realization. “Do you think he will tell about me being the Nightwatchman?” She already knew her sister had told Gisborne that she was with Robin, but Katherine had said he didn’t tell the sheriff. However, it still didn’t make her feel better knowing the Knight knew and wasn’t saying anything.

“Allan is not betraying anyone. We’re going to see to that.” Looking to the carriage that was left behind, another plan came to the outlaw. They would sneak into the castle using the guise of guards. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

A whistle caught his attention as Robin and Marian rounded the corner, walking around him like vultures catching the prey. “Expecting to find your new friend, Gisborne.” Robin taunted. 

“Listen, I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I had no choice. I would never take him to the camp.” Robin chuckled in disbelief making Allan state his point more. “I wouldn’t! I love you Robin, all of you!”

“That’s very touching.”

“Why were you selling our secrets then?” Marian asked him. 

“I had no choice.”

“There is always a choice.” Robin stated before he started to punch Allan. Seeing the fight break out in front of her, Marian tried to yell for them to stop, but they didn’t listen. She stepped aside, looking at them in shock as Allan pulled out his weapon and they fought. 

“Let’s just talk about this.” Allan pleaded.

“Yeah, let’s talk. You can start by telling me where the sheriff keeps his documents!” Robin yelled, clearing a table off in the kitchen. 

“I don’t know. Look, I just told him to empty his strong room, that’s it.”

“You must know where he’s moved the pact.”

“I swear I don’t.” said Allan, telling the truth. “Maybe his room. There’s a safe in there. Trust me, Robin.”

“Trust you? No, I don’t think so.” He went to take a swipe at him as Allan dodged it, knocking the table over to make his get away. “I told you I would never betray you!”

“You already have. And next, you’ll betray Marian like Katherine has.” 

“I’m not a Judas.” Allan stated, standing his ground.

“And I’m not Jesus.” Robin told him, narrowing his eyes before swiping at him. 

* * *

Walking down the hallway to go meet her father in the dungeons to give him his medicine, Katherine spotted Guy looking out of sorts. She quickly walked up, checking on him. “Guy, what happened?”

“It’s just...an incident in the woods. It’s nothing.” He stated rather breathlessly. Her heart clutched, wondering if he came across her sister, but she knew better than to ask him that directly. “How is Sir Edward?” Guy asked.

“I was just on my way to see him. I’ll tell him you asked after him.” A smile lit up on her face, happy to see he was concerned for her father. Then again, at one point long ago he was supposed to be his father-in-law. 

“Katherine…” Guy stopped outside the stairs, licking his lips as he turned to address her about their earlier conversation. Her vision caught a glimpse of her sister, Robin and Allan at the end of the stairs. The two men were clearly fighting each other as Marian tried to stop them. Their eyes caught and she knew what she had to do. “There is another side to me-”

“Guy!” She reached out a hand to his shoulder, turning him to face her. He looked at her in confusion before she took him into a passionate, fierce kiss. After a moment they broke free as she grabbed his hand, dragging her off with him. “I think it’s best we talk about this in my room before we go see my father.” 

He was surprised by the implication from her, but before he could respond, she was already pulling him away with her, leaving him speechless. 

The men continued their fight as Marian stepped in between them, trying to make them stop as Robin held a knife to Allan’s throat. “Robin, spare him!” She shouted.

“I can’t.” He cried.

She took his hands, trying to remove the knife. “Please, do it for me.”

“Marian, I’m doing this for you. To protect you!”

She took his face into her hands, getting him to look into her eyes. “Robin, please, If you love me, you will let him go.”

“I do love you, and that’s why I can’t let him live. Because one day he’ll do something to take you away from me.”

“I wouldn’t.” pleaded Allan on the floor. 

“Please...don’t taint us with his blood.” Robin let go of the knife as she grabbed it. He got off of Allan and Marian helped him up as he scurried away. She through the knife past him, making him pause briefly. “You owe me your life! DON”T YOU EVER betray me!”

“I won’t.” He promised, looking into her eyes. 

Marian fell to the ground beside her beloved. “Took you a long time to tell me that.”

“Tell you what?’ Robin asked, confused.

“You know.”

They both started to chuckle, knowing exactly what the other was talking about. “I must have been half concussed.” Robin joked. 

“Well, you’ll be fully concussed if you don’t watch out.” Marian warned him with a smile. 

“I think I know where the pact is.” They began to get up off the ground together as she followed him. 

* * *

The couple were busy away in a heat of passion, locking lips with each other when they returned to Katherine’s room. For once in both of their lives they realized they had found the piece to the other half of each other. Finding out the news, they knew against all odds they ended up finding their way back to each other only proving how they belong together. It was fate.

Pulling back from his kiss to catch her breath, Katherine looked up to him with a smile, cupping his cheek. He looked to her with a warm smile, putting his hand on hers. They were both awkward with their emotions finding this to be the first time they had ever felt this deeply about anyone. Katherine was the first one to break the silence. “Sorry, I just-” a nervous chuckle. She couldn’t find the words.

“I feel the same way.” He replied. 

She looked back to the vial in her hand and remembered what she had to do. “I need to go see my father.”

He nodded, stepping back as he cleared his throat. “Would you like me to go with you?” 

“No, I think it’s best if I do this alone. But I thank you for the offer.” Katherine gave him one quick peck on the lips. “I’ll be back.” He watched as she left, smiling from everything that just happened. 

* * *

“Father?” Katherine brought a tray of food and the medicine for him to his cell. Seeing he was still in the same position as before, she questioned it. “Father? I’ve brought you some food.” He didn’t move and she sighed, telling her mind not to jump to the worst conclusion. He was probably just mad with her. “I’m sorry about the way I reacted.”

Edward still didn’t move. She tried to calm the panic down in her, continuing on with her words. “I know you didn’t tell me because it was your way of protecting me, but- I’m okay now. I assure you.” 

Katherine decided to finally take her leave, walking back up the stairs. Little did she know, she hadn’t been talking to her father at all. Edward was gone and the body of the jailer was there in his place. Marian’s dagger laid on the other side of the cell. 

* * *

**SHERIFF”S QUARTERS**

While the sheriff lay asleep, snoring away in his bed, Edward snuck into the room, carefully making his way towards the man. He spotted the keys on his bed and went to take them from his hand. Vaisey’s hand flinched, but didn’t wake. However, it gave him perfect access to grab the keys that were no longer in his hands. 

Making his way over to the painting on the wall, Edward took it down before removing a brick covering the safe. Edward put the key in as the lock turned, not noticing how Vaisey’s hand was searching mindlessly for it’s keys. 

“The Pact.” He breathed out in a whisper, spotting the paper. 

Robin and Marian peeked into the room, spotting the father in the act. It caused Sir Edward to look shocked only to find it was them. They mumbled wordlessly to each other, Marian telling her father she was proud of him for helping them. “Ah, I knew it would be here.” Putting the defenses back for the safe, they all took a palace to hide in the room when Vaisey’s wine goblet fell to the ground. 

He jolted up, looking around angrily like a pig awoken with a startle. He felt around for his keys, but didn’t see them anywhere. “My Keys…”

Edward breathed heavily before throwing them onto the bed behind him. “GUARDS! GUARDS!” Vaisey called out. They came bursting through the door, looking around. “My keys! My keys were here!” He turned around to find them behind him, realizing how much of a fool he looked. Spotting feet behind tapestry, he signaled for them to remain silent. A guard handed him a sword as the sheriff made his way towards the tapestry where Edward was hiding. Marian began to panic and Robin thought up a plan. “So...what do we have here?” 

Stepping down from the roof, Robin caused a distraction. “Looking for me, sheriff?”

“GUARDS!” They began to run after him, exactly as planned. 

This gave Marian and Edward the perfect opportunity to escape without being caught as Robin met back up with them. “Father, you escaped your cell? How?” She asked as he looked over the pact.

“You told me England needed saving...so I’m helping.”

Marian looked to her father with pride, taking him into a hug. “I’m glad you’re joining with us.”

“Come on!” Robin told them as they ran off together. “This way!”

Finding the rest of the merry gang dressed in their guard outfits, they introduced them to Edward. “Much! My friends, a new member of the gang!” They all stood in formation, taking their places as they made their escape seeing John had gotten his Beatrice. As they calmly made their way to the gate, they started to see guards blocking it. 

“What do we do?” Marian asked.

“Keep going.”

“Hault.” Much said, addressing the men. “Lads...let us through.”

The guard scowled at him through his helmet. “Nobody leaves. We’re going into lockdown.”

“We’re escorting the prisoner to the Earl of Durrum.” He said, hoping it was convincing enough. Everyone seemed to be locked in a stare with each other, panic rising in the groups chest.

The guards finally moved aside, letting them through. But before they could make their way, the sheriff arrived, catching onto their rouse. “STOP THEM!” The guards took out their swords, surrounding the outlaws. “Sorry to rain on your parade, Hood!”

“That’s alright.” Robin replied, aiming his arrow at the bags of money hanging in the cage. “Every cloud has a silver lining.” Coins began to rain on the sheriff, causing the guards to abandon their posts and go for the money. The merry men took this opportunity to make their escape. “Split up! You know where to meet, and ditch those uniforms!” Robin closed the gate, locking him in.

None of them noticed Canon of Birkley walking along, noticing Edward, Marian, John, Beatrice and Robin making their get away. His eyes narrowed with fury as he followed. They ran through the streets towards the wash market where linen hung, giving them the privacy they needed. “Is everyone alright?” Robin asked.

“Yeah.” Edward and Marian said.

“Yes.” John and Beatrice replied, looking into each other's eyes. 

Edward’s eyes narrowed noticing Birkley coming up behind the outlaw with a knife as Marian called out. “Robin!” 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Birkley barked with anger. Marian began to aim her bow and arrow at him, but he stopped her. “Put it down now or I cut him!” She did as told, knowing she had no other choice. “That girl stays her. She belongs to the Earl of Durrim.” 

John stood in front of Beatrice protectively. “No, she belongs to me.”

Edward was slowly making his way over as Marian noticed, raising her eyebrows in question. 

“Hand her over or say goodbye to your friend.” 

Marian was left looking between her father and Robin, trying to figure out what to do in order to save both. “No, don’t listen to him.” The outlaw said.

“ROBIN, NO!” Edward finally took his opportunity, jumping out to hold Birkley’s wrist. Robin broke free as Marian tried to burst forward to save her father, but the outlaw stopped her. 

Birkley and Edward fought over the knife. “Mistake old man. I will kill you!”

Releasing Marian, he aimed his bow at the man. “Let it go, Birkley. You are a man of God, you cannot kill!”

“And you Hood, are a man of war who cannot kill.”

Marian began to grab her bow and arrow, aiming it at the man as well. She wasn’t going to let her father be in danger at all. Robin released his arrow, shooting the man. Birkley fell to the ground. The rest of the merry men appeared and with them, the sound of guards running around the town looking for them. 

“Try me.” 

Marian approached her father to check on him only to see the knife logged into his chest. “ROBIN!” She shrieked out for him, taking her father into her arms as he began to fall. 

“EDWARD!” He went to help her with him as did the rest of the merry men. They helped him onto the ground. Marian began to sob, looking over him with worry. “DJAQ!” 

The healer quickly took her place, looking over the wound. “Don’t remove the knife. I’ll prepare stones.”

“Little John. Get Beatrice and John to safety, now!” The Giant quickly helped them out from the scene. 

The sound of guards approaching closer was heard as Edward mumbled. “Leave me.”

“No. No, I will not.” Marian mumbled out, wipping away at her tears furiously. “Please father, you’re going to be okay.” 

“We will not leave you, Sir.” Robin stated, staying by his old friend and father-in-laws side. 

He looked at them weakly. “I will only slow you down.”

Robin told Much to leave them alone and escape. Marian sobbed upon her father, looking to her beloved for an answer. “Robin, what are we going to do? There must be something we can do!”

Looking up into the outlaws eyes, he knew he had to say this before he passed on. He could feel his body already starting to give out. “I never quite understood my daughter’s feelings for you.”

He chuckled. “Well, I probably don’t deserve them.”

“No, I think maybe you do.” This caused Marian to look at him with surprise. He began to hand him the pact. “You better take this.”

“You will not give up your life for mine!”

“This is for England!” He declared proudly. 

“NO, FATHER!” Marian burst out, hugging onto him. “I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU BEHIND! I’m sorry for what I said.”

Edward was determined to give his daughters his final message to them. He knew this would be hard for them, but at least he was reassured they would be okay as long as they had each other. “Marian, listen... Katherine and you may go different paths in life, but nothing will ever break the sisterly bond between you, even when you think it is beyond repair. Just remember...it’s good to dream.” He took her hands in his, offering one last smile before passing away. 

“Father!” Marian looked at him in shock. “No, father! FATHER!” She fell into Robin’s arms as they sobbed together. Hearing the guards close to them, he took her with him, pulling her away from the scene despite her protests, leaving his body there. 

Gisborne called out, arriving with his guards. “Who’s there?” The Knight pulled back the linen’s hanging on the lines, searching around. He stopped in shock, realizing who one of the men were. “Edward?” He said softly, leaning down to look at him. Placing a hand upon him to check for a pulse, he realized how heartbroken Katherine would be at this news. “Katherine.” He paused. “GUARDS!” He brought a hand sorrowfully to his mouth, wondering how he could break this to her. 

* * *

Guy had gotten her at the castle and told her an incident had happened with her father. She came running all the way to the scene of the crime, breathing heavily as many thoughts raced through her head. The moment she pulled back the cloths, he would greet her with a smile, saying he was alright. 

But the moment she saw his body laying dead on the ground, she went to try to wake him, seeing if this was all just a bad dream. “Father! Father!” He had no pulse and he wasn’t waking up. She couldn’t accept this, feeling the lump in her throat form as tears spilled from her eyes in a hot flash. “No. Please, Dad, wake up! Come on! PLEASE!”

Guy watched the scene with grief, knowing exactly what she was going through. 

“Papa. It’s okay.” Katherine sobbed. “I’m here. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. DON”T LEAVE ME ALONE!” It was only her and him in the castle. With Marian gone in the forest with Robin, it was only the two of them, but now...she couldn’t be alone. Feeling the familiar loneliness eating away inside her, Katherine felt as if it were to devour her whole. “What happened?” She burst up, reaching out for the Knight. “WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?”

He didn’t know any other way to tell her. “There were no witnesses. Katherine, the sheriff thinks he was helping Hood.”

“No. I saw him down in his cell. NO!” Katherine said, pulling away from him as she went to cry over her father once more. She had literally lost what remained of her family to Robin Hood and she didn’t know how to deal with this. The grief was eating away at her and destroying her. It was hard to breath. All she could do was apologize for the way she behaved when she last saw him, knowing he was gone. “I’m sorry, father, I’m so sorry. 

“Katherine…” Guy said, trying to reach out and comfort her.

She was lost in her heartbreak like a helpless little girl all alone in the world without anyone to guide her. 

“Katherine…” He said again softly, wanting to help her. 

Her sobbing seemed to start calming down as she saw him approaching. Still not able to process anything clearly, Katherine took in deep breaths, looking over her father, recalling childhood memories that only seemed to make the tears run again. 

Guy leaned down, putting his arms around her shoulders. “Katherine, come away.”

She broke free of his hold, pushing him away. “No. I’ve lost my family, everyone’s gone!” The only thing that seemed to flood her mind was how much she had lost. Katherine ran off, heading for the castle mindlessly. Guy followed after her, not wanting to leave her in such a state. He wanted to let her know she wasn’t as alone as she felt. 

“Stop! Wait!” He ran for dear life, trying to stop her from opening the bedroom door, getting in front of her as Katherine paused. “Listen to me, this place may not be safe for you now.” 

Blinking through her tears, she asked. “Why?”

He pulled out a dagger from his pocket, making her eyes go wide in realization. “This is your sister’s, I believe. Your father’s jailer was killed with it.”

“Are you trying to say Marian did it?”

“No, but the sheriff will think it and he will find out everything about her that you’ve told me. And when he finds this out, you will all be hanged.” He pointed out, warning her. Katherine gave a shudder, feeling as if her situation just got a whole lot worse. 

Brown eyes looked to him alarmed. “What do I do? I don’t know what to do.” She began to hyperventilate.

Guy approached her, speaking to her softly. “Let me look after you.” He took her hands into his. “Protect you. I’ve always cared about you, Katherine.” Taking her into a hug, she suddenly melted away into his arms, laying all her burden’s down as he let her, petting her softly. “I have feelings for you and knowing that we were always meant to be engaged to each other, it’s only made it grow stronger than ever.” He lightly kissed her head and she could feel herself calming down, feeling safe in his arms. Trailing kisses down from her head and to her face, he landed a kiss on her lips, causing her to push back. Realizing his error, he looked down nervously. “Forgive me. That was inappropriate. But in time…”

She stood there, looking to him with confusion before realizing the implication he was trying to get at. Feeling her emotions take hold again, Katherine began to fall to the ground, sobbing once more. Guy knelt down, trying his best to comfort her, although he clearly didn’t know what to do. Katherine fell into his arms. “Just hold me.” 

* * *

Guy held her in his arm quietly as she cried her eyes out until she couldn’t anymore. Seeing her starting to pass out from the exhaustion of it, he picked her up and placed her into her own bed. The Knight wiped the tears from her face and thought about kissing her forehead again, only to stop himself so he didn’t make another mistake. 

Katherine looked to him blankly, completely numb from all her emotions. “Guy…” she mumbled.

“What is it?” He asked, cupping her cheek. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. 

“I love you, but I need time to process and think things over clearly.” 

Raising an eyebrow at her words, he looked confused. “What are you saying?”

Katherine grabbed the hand that was stroking her cheek. “I need time to be alone.” She stated. 

Clearing his throat, he looked a bit dejected. “O-Of course.” Giving her one last look, he left the room, closing the door. 

Once he did, Katherine began to feel the tears returning to her eyes. She jolted up from the bed, a plan in her mind which wasn’t thinking straight. Whenever she was feeling lost and utterly alone, not knowing what to do, there was one place that would always offer her an answer. 

The convent. 

She didn’t plan to be gone long, only for a little bit to help clear her mind, and Katherine hoped Guy would understand. She had lost everything, feeling it was her against the world, and didn't know how to cope, not able to process the Knight who had always been by her side understanding what she was going through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that little bit of childhood backstory I had revealed in this chapter. Yes, they were engaged back in their childhood's. I did research for it when learning about Medieval Betrothals/engagements & weddings and it was quite interesting the info I found out. Here's how it relates to the stuff revealed in this chapter for our characters:
> 
> ""In the case of nobles, betrothals could be arranged at the age of reason, but were not legally binding until the couple came of age. It was not unusual for the betrothed couple to have not met until their wedding day many years later- the most important goal of marriage between nobles being the acquisition of wealth and to produce suitable legal heirs. For the nobility and the wealthy, grooms were often significantly older than their brides, who could be as young as 13 or 14. Noble women occasionally had the option of not wedding for the first time until the age of 24, but this was a rarity. However, in such arranged marriages the families excluded the bride from the negotiations. Again, she was allowed the right to refuse the arrangement if she so chose. Betrothals could be, and were, broken. Loyalties changed and someone who was seen as an ally one day could be an enemy the next. ""
> 
> This relates for the case with Robin/Marian & Katherine/Guy. The parents were making arrangements to agree that when their children came of age that they would be promised to each other. The girls were 4 when arrangements were starting to be made while Robin was 11 and Guy was 16 (as stated in Bad Blood flashbacks.) Marian didn't know about her betrothal to Robin until later on in her teens when she accepted to it. As with Katherine, obviously things didn't work out the same since Guy pretty much lost everything and Edward broke it off because of that. Guy was never informed of it just as Katherine wasn't (and the others didn't know either since it wasn't made public yet.) This will be explored more in flashback scenes coming up soon, but I felt this bit needed to be clarified since it can be a subject for some.


	21. Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knighton Sisters deal with their grief in their own ways, even if they happen to not be the right ways of going about it.

****

**CHAPTER 21 - Where the Heart Is**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

“Are the men ready to cause chaos in Clunn?” The sheriff asked his right-hand-man as they walked down the halls of the castle on a mission. Guards running to take their posts and move out.

“Yes, my lord. This scheme sounds elaborate.” Gisborne pointed out. 

“Stop whining, Gisborne. If I wanted a wife, I would’ve found one with better legs.” quipped the Sheriff. “Trust me, Carter’s a God send.” Approaching the main doors of the castle, he motioned to his guards before continuing on. “Shoulders back. He kills people for fun.”

“Then why are we paying him?”

“Fun and money.” 

They walked into the Great Hall to see the assassin flipping his swords around in his hands with ease and precision, slicing through the air as he went and the sound bouncing off the walls. The sheriff looked to him with glee and Guy rolled his eyes. “Look at the hands.” They approached the man as he continued before them, proving he was an unstoppable machine before addressing them. “Ah, morning Carter. Sir Gisborne.” He said, introducing the Knight in black beside him.

The assassin kneeled down and kissed Vaisey’s ring as if he were a king. “My lord Sheriff.” 

“Respect, Gisborne. I like it. Why don’t you ever kiss my ring?” he taunted his lieutenant with a smile. Guy wasn’t in the mood to deal with his antics today, arms crossed and scowl on his face. Vaisey’s attention turned back to Carter. “So, you know what you have to do?”

“Retrieve the Great Pact of Nottingham and kill Robin Hood. Believe me my lord, nothing would give me greater pleasure. Robin Hood is as good as dead.”

* * *

**CLUNN VILLAGE**

Marian, Robin and the gang ran down the hill, noticing the commotion going on at the village. Screams and shouts were heard as children and women ran for their lives with the guards attacking. 

“Robin, sheriff’s men.” Marian pointed out to him. 

She was going in to take action before he held her down. “Wait. Remember, you can’t be seen. They will consider you an outlaw.”

“I don’t care! They’re attacking the village!” exclaimed Marian, wanting to do something, anything to help them. “Let’s get them!”

“Why are they doing this?”

“Robin, there isn’t time for why.” She wasn’t thinking clearly, but Marian didn’t really care right now. Her only concern was to rush in and help others while she still could. “Let’s go!”

“Marian!” 

“Come on!” She yelled, rushing in to leave the gang bewildered by her sudden, rash actions. They began to follow after her, seeing there was no choice. Marian was out of control. 

Marian jolted towards the first guard who grabbed a woman. Charging him with a sword, he quickly dropped the woman and began to fight against her. She knocked him out with the hilt of her sword with ease. The anger was an adrenaline coursing through her veins and she loved it. 

Robin quickly came in behind her, grabbing her as he pulled her back. The rest of the merry men came to defend, attacking the guards. Finding a rope, Robin began to tie Marian up to a side of the building, away from danger. “You, stay here.” She tried to fight against it, but it was to no avail. 

A blonde man on a horse came dashing in, helping the gang defeat the guards. He threw daggers and knives with perfect ease, leaving them bewildered, wondering who he was. As Robin went to free the people they were going to hang at the gallows, the man came up behind him, pointing a bow and arrow to help free the old man about to hang. 

“The sheriff’s men are running away!” exclaimed Djaq. 

Much looked to him with awe. “He’s good.”

“He’s very good.” added Will.

The man looked to Robin with a nod as the outlaw chuckled, sensing a double of himself before him. He handed his bow back to him. 

Robin went back to Marian to help untie her. “Don’t you ever tie me up!” She told him. 

“Well, you didn’t listen to your orders.”

“People were dying!”

“Marian, you can’t be seen with us!”

“Why not?” She screeched, pointing out the obvious. “Robin, I am with you. My sister already told Gisborne that. So what if the sheriff finds out?” 

It was already obvious she wasn’t thinking clearly at this point. He wondered why the Marian he knew and loved who always thought things through was suddenly acting out. 

He sighed. “Well, if the sheriff finds out then you’re officially in danger! Don’t bring more to yourself!”

“Well, I don’t want to go back to the castle anyway.” She spat back bitterly, fueled by nothing but her anger right now. She was angry at everything and felt the only way to cope with it was to take action. 

“I’m glad, but you’re not in the right state of mind to make any decisions.” Robin pointed out, looking to her with concern. This had to be because of what happened with her father. She was grieving, but taking it out in the wrong way. Marian just chuckled at him dryly, seeing they wouldn’t see eye to eye on this. 

The gang went back to thank the man for helping them. “Thank you my friend, I owe you my life.” 

“Yes you do.” The man turned around, introducing himself. “But I won’t take it just yet. Carter.”

“Robin Hood.” 

“Much.” said the loyal friend of Robin, intrigued to speak with the man. “Nice move. Do I know you?” He seemed familiar. 

Carter mumbled, giving a look of confusion. “We’ve never met.”

Marian looked down at his hand, noticing it bleeding. “He’s wounded!”

“It’s nothing.” He began to faint as Robin and Much caught him. The merry men began to join in, helping the man up as they got away from the scene of the crime and carried him back to their camp to help him. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

“It worked! It worked!” Vaisey exclaimed with joy. “Hood saw the poor innocent people of Clunn being attacked and dashed rather dashingly in to save them.” Everything was going according to plan. 

Guy stood off to the side, arms crossed as he looked out the window, sulking. “And we lost several guards.” He pointed out.

“Yes, yes, that’s very unfortunate. Um, send their families a basket of fruit, small. Ha, but it worked! Carter left with Hood and Hood should already be dead!” He turned to notice the Knight brooding and rolled his eyes. “Oh, and by the way, Katherine sent a message.” 

He knew this would get his attention, which it did as Guy perked up. “What message?”

“Oh, um, I’m not coming back, get over it, and for God’s sake change your clothes once in a while. “ He mocked, lying through his teeth. 

“Very funny.” Guy scowled. 

“She ran away.” The Knight couldn’t accept it, sighing. This caused Vaisey to have enough of his behavior, having to be the bearer of the truth. “Guy, sit down.” The Knight did as ordered like always, slumping down into a chair. “She ran away the minute her dad died. Now what does that tell us? It tells me that the crusty one was the only thing keeping her here.”

Guy shook his head, finding it hard to believe. “No. There’s something between us.” He pointed out, knowing they were meant to be. 

“No, she’s not coming back Guy, move on.” The sheriff told him bluntly. The Knight wasn’t going to give up that easily. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you a kiss, make you feel better.” Vaisey taunted. “Oh, come along. In fact, if Hood’s dead, I’ll give you two kisses, come along.”

Guy turned away from him before shoving him back. “Get off me!” He spat.

“Grow up, Gisborne!” The sheriff said before walking away to leave him to his thoughts. Guy let out a sigh, knowing what he must do. He had to track her down and find her. She couldn’t be left alone while grieving. She needed him just as he needed her. 

* * *

**RIPLEY CONVENT**

Katherine arrived at the convent, looking upon the familiar building as she walked up to it, holding her horse by it’s reins. She swallowed, already second guessing her decision in coming here. It was too late, she had already arrived, there was no turning back now. 

She had caught the attention of a monk who began to approach her. “My child, what can I help you with?” He asked gently. 

She was surprised to see him here of all places, but remained kind. “I’ve come to consider joining the sisters.” Katherine told him nervously.

The monk noticed her demeanor, but didn’t comment on it yet, motioning to the building. “Right this way.” 

Katherine followed behind him into the church, noticing all the nuns walking about inside. Some were walking in groups. Some were deep in prayer, praying to the cross at the far side of the building. 

Noticing the contemplating look upon the brunette’s face, he finally commented on it. “If you choose to walk down this path, you must know what awaits you. Everything you will be giving up to devote your life to God.” He knew better than anyone that even a life with the church could hide a darkness to it. 

Katherine looked at him, surprised, but awaiting what he had to say. “Then I shall listen to what you have to say.” 

He offered a small smile before noticing the Mother Superior had made her way over to them. “Brother Tuck, is everything okay?”

“Yes, Mother Superior. This child told me she wished to speak with you.”

Katherine addressed her. “I would like to join the sisters.” She felt her heart lurch in protest, trying to tell her what her brain couldn’t even process. The fact that this wasn’t what she really wanted to do.

The Mother Superior gave her a serious gaze. “There are rules that must be followed and addressed before we allow you to join our convent.” She stated sternly. “Come, let us speak in private.” 

She ushered Katherine along beside her as Brother Tuck watched them walk off. He had only been passing through in his travels along Europe, hearing tales of Robin Hood that caught his attention. It started to make him realize the corruption in the church and the last thing he wanted was for someone to get caught up in it without knowing exactly what awaited them.

Even though he was briefly visiting the convent to speak with the Mother Superior, he figured he would try to help this young girl who clearly seemed hesitant about what she was going to do. 

* * *

As she listened to the rules she would have to follow, felt each other further naied her down to the ground, unable to move. “These are the rules that must be followed. Let’s start with the vows you will take: One, you must take a vow of chastity. You cannot get married or have sexual or romantic relationships for your relationship with the lord is most important. Two, you must take a vow of poverty for there is no need for Earthly possessions when the lord provides. Three, you must take a vow of obedience in following your faith. Four, you must take a vow of silence.” Katherine swallowed, feeling her heart race with warning, but she tried to ignore it. 

Katherine continued to listen as the Mother Superior talked about the simple rules, as if everything she just mentioned wasn’t the worst thing she had ever heard in existence. She didn’t care about wearing simple clothes or the fact her virginity had been brought into question. 

The thing that hammered away at her heart was the fact she couldn’t even have a romantic relationship. Her heart clutched, thinking of Guy. Obviously she didn’t think this through entirely. 

* * *

**OUTLAWS CAMP**

Finally arriving back to the camp with Carter, Marian began to confront her beloved for what he had done to her. “Are you going to apologise for what you did to me? You could have got me killed!”

“You would have got yourself killed without my help, charging in like that.” 

Marian sighed. “Robin, I’ve been fighting these idiots for years as the Nightwatchman. Remember?” 

“I know. On your own.” He pointed out. “This is a team, Marian. You went crashing in and we all had to follow. And in battles that's a cardinal sin. We work together!”

She wasn’t going to have any of his attitude today. Being stubborn headed, she chuckled. “You mean they do as you tell them?”

“Yeah, yeah they do. And until you remember to do the same, you will stay here at the camp!” Robin told her, causing her to give him a look. He knew she wasn’t thinking straight through her grief. 

“What?”

“I mean it, Marian.” The merry men watched the scene unfold awkwardly. “You need to calm down.” 

She slammed down her sword, getting straight into his face. “I don’t need to be mollycoddled.” 

“Good, because you’re not going to get it here.” He spat, leaving her to think about her actions. Robin was just trying to watch out for her and his team. 

Marian couldn’t deal with this right now, rushing off from the camp to be by herself. The pain and anger eating away inside her chest like an acid, finding it hard to breath as tears began to fall from her eyes. Leaning up against a tree, she silently cursed everything. For once she realized how she couldn’t cope without her father and sister by her side. And now, with Robin acting the way he was towards her, she had never felt so alone. 

Footsteps rustled as someone approached her. Blue eyes narrowed before realizing it was Little John. Still, it didn’t sit well with her, thinking Robin had sent him. “Have you been sent to babysit me?” He sighed, understanding what she was going through. “Why do you do everything he says? I thought you used to have your own men, Little John.”

He nodded. “I did. But there can only be one leader.”

Marian shook her head, sighing. “I can’t deal with this. I can’t breath here. It’s worse than living in a castle.” 

“Come here.” She glanced over to him with tears falling from her eyes as the giant took her into a hug. “It’s neither here nor there, is it? It’s your father and sister. You’ve lost your father and your sister isn’t here to help.”

She nodded, sobbing. “And that’s why I want to get on with things.”

“In time, in time.” He reassured her, offering the comfort and support she needed. The side she wasn’t able to show towards Robin, wanting him to believe she was fine. That she wasn’t one melt away from breaking down. 

Hearing a scream, they broke away from the hug. Little John quickly looked to Marian. “Stay here! Stay here!” He told her to keep her safe as he rushed off to find out what happened. Carter began to attack the merry men, capturing them one by one in the forest like a jaguar pouncing it’s prey. 

Marian looked around with worry, no weapon beside her to defend herself with. Letting out a shaky breath of anticipation, she combed through the green forest trees that offered the perfect camouflage, trying to see desperately for anyone coming. She was surprised by Carter, putting a hand over her mouth, silencing her so she couldn’t speak, going to tie her up with the others.

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Finding Allan asleep on a pillar, Guy looked down at him, speaking gruffly. “Wake up!” 

His right-hand-man turned, surprised to see him. “What do you want?”

“I want Katherine.” He told him bluntly, his blue eyes seething like daggers. He couldn't think straight, sick with worry over her well-being.

Allan swallowed. “Do you know where she is?”

“What do you think?” He retorted, not having a clue as to where she could have gone. Guy didn’t want to entertain the idea that she might have run away into the forest to be with her sister and the rest of the outlaws. Katherine wouldn’t do that to him. 

“How am I supposed to find her then?” Allan asked with confusion. He hardly knew anything about the woman as is except that she was Marian’s sister and had a thing with the Knight. “She could be anywhere.”

“Ask around. Earn your keep!” Guy barked, pushing him against the wall before storming off in his fury, wanting nothing more than the woman he loved by his side.

* * *

**OUTLAWS CAMP**

Robin had arrived and helped save his gang from Carter as the soldier told them his story. Agreeing to work together and stop the sheriff, Marian was left behind at the camp at his request, telling her she needed time to cool down and think before acting. 

Marian decided to do exactly that by throwing daggers at trees in the forest for target practice. It helped get her aggression out, but she still found it hard to cope. Hearing a footstep, she quickly turned to throw a dagger at the person approaching. Allan looked to her wide eyed, frozen in place. “You could have had my eye out!” He retorted. 

“You’ve got some nerve showing your face in the forest!”

“Yeah, I checked, you’re on your own. I know what the lads would do to me if they got the chance, but I need to ask you about your sister.”

“What about her?” Marian asked, pulling the daggers out of the tree. 

“She’s missing. Gisborne wants me to find her. I thought possibly she’d be here with you, but that doesn’t seem the case.” 

She gasped, wide eyed with worry. “What? What happened?”

“We have no idea. She is nowhere to be found so we think she ran away. Do you know where she would go by chance? I have to tell Gisborne something.” Allan said desperately. 

Marian began to ponder her mind, knowing of only a few places she would be. “Um...either at Kirkless Abbey or with the Sisters of Immaculate Conception at Ripley Convent.” Unless she decided to try and go home, even though there was no home to return to. “Possibly our old place, but I doubt it.” 

“Okay, I’ll try those places. But what if she isn’t there? Maybe you could write me a letter to give to him in case I don’t find her, saying she is at the convent and wishes to be alone?”

Marian sighed, shaking her head. “Any letters from the convent have to be sealed by the mother superior.”

“I’ll consult that.” 

“How?”

Allan grinned. “I’m good with nuns.”

* * *

**RIPLEY CONVENT**

Brother Tuck had found the young woman standing in front of the cross, on her knees praying. She was dressed in the religious habit of the nuns, but her eyes were open with that same look, but turmoil was now present knowing what she would be giving up. 

He kneeled beside her in prayer, but to speak with her. “Have you taken your vows yet?” 

“No.” She replied, glancing at him. “The Mother Superior is giving me time to prepare. She had to leave for an errand real quick.” 

Tuck smirked. He would take this opportunity to speak to her while he could. “What do you think? Are you still going to go through with this?”

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him in question before replying. “I’m not sure.” She lied, swallowing. She already knew the answer, but refused to acknowledge it. 

“The church is not as holy as it may come off.” He told her, offering a bit of advice to help her make her choice. “The church is just as corrupt as anything else. We say we are living our lives following the lord’s way, but some of us can easily be bought off and go against those ways in our greed.” Katherine’s eyes widened, never expecting to hear such talk from a monk. Tuck chuckled. “I know my boldness may come as a surprise, but I speak the truth and acknowledge it unlike the others. I refuse to stand for the injustice here in the church.” He paused, turning to her. “Have you heard of someone called Robin Hood?”

Katherine couldn’t help but chuckle at this. “More like know him.”

Tuck’s eyes widened in shock and awe. “You know him personally?”

Realizing that she might have walked herself into a dangerous situation, she cleared her throat, taking back her words. “Yeah, I mean who doesn’t know the story of the outlaw, Robin Hood?”

The monk nodded, figuring she was trying to protect him as he did work for the church. “It is okay, child. I will not give him away. You could say I am a supporter of his.” He whispered with a smile. 

Katherine nodded. “Yeah, I know him. He’s a childhood friend.”

“What’s he like in person?”

“It depends on the stories you’ve heard of him.” She joked, not wanting to give the outlaw any more of a big ego than he had. 

He figured she must be working for him, recalling her hesitance to join the church. “What is the real reason you’re here? Is it to help him?”

Katherine sighed, feeling the sadness eat away at her heart again. “If you really wish to know...I lost my father and ran away from my home. I wasn’t sure what to do so...I ended up here. I thought coming here could give me answers on what to do.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Tuck said gently. Now he realized why he was brought here of all places: to help a friend of Robin Hood. 

Feeling the tears threatening to fall from her eyes again, she tried to hold back the sob. “The worst part of it all is I left the man I love behind... _again_. And after we started working things out between each other.” There was no holding it back as the sobs came out softly. Tuck looked to her with sympathy. “I’ve lost my mother and my father. My sister is off with her lover, and here I am at a church, confessing my sins to a monk wondering what I’m doing here planning to take vows that go against everything I am.” 

“It seems you are lost.” Tuck told her calmly. “You are human.”

“What do I do?” She pleaded, hoping he could offer some advice.

“You already know what to do. You’ve just told me yourself.” This caused her to pause, thinking back on her words. “What are you doing here?”

Katherine’s mind began to rush with images of Guy, looking towards the cross in front of her. It reminded her of their failed wedding as she walked down the aisle, planning to marry him, but the secrets were eating away at her. 

But they weren’t anymore. All she could see was Guy standing at the end of the altar and the joy in finally being able to marry him, to be called his wife; Lady Gisborne. Like they originally were meant to be. 

Jolting up onto her feet, she realized how much she wanted that life with him. It was the only thing she could see clearly in that moment through her haze of grief. Her heart swelled, thinking about the children she wanted to have with him. “Guy…” She mumbled before glancing at the monk beside her who smiled knowingly. “Thank you.” Taking off in a mad dash, Katherine knew she had to return to the castle, she had to return to the Knight’s side. 

That was the only place she belonged or ever wanted to be was right beside him for eternity. Jumping onto her horse, the creature took off in a mad rush as she made her way back to Nottingham.

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Allan had avoided going to the convent and instead went with his backup plan, not wanting to run into the fact of not finding her and reporting back to the Knight empty handed. He knew that would be a death sentence for him. Marian wrote out the letter acting as her sister and Allan got the mother superior’s stamp of approval in his own way. 

He handed the letter to Guy as he read it. “Well, now you know she’s safe and well.”

However, Guy wasn’t buying this at all. The words on the letter didn’t even seem like anything she would say. This wasn’t his Katherine. “And how do you know she’s safe and well?” 

“She said.” Allan lied through his teeth

The Knight sighed, turning to scowl at him. “Did she? I thought they took a vow of silence?” He stated, causing Allan to rethink his wording. 

“No, uh, I mean the mother superior said when she gave me the letter.”

Guy chuckled, shaking his head. “No. No, this is not right.” 

“What do you mean?”

He looked down at the letter again, feeling his heart thump away in his chest with panic and hurt. “Katherine cannot take holy orders. She has a life to lead.” Not after everything they had overcome to find each other again and grow close. They loved each other. Guy wasn’t going to let her go easily, desperate with worry to find her. “Saddle my horse.”

“Uh, I don’t really do saddling.”

“Do as you’re told!’ Guy spat.

“Where are we going then?”

“Ripley Convent.”

“Yeah?” Allan asked with panic, not sure if they would find her there or not. “Hang on, doesn’t she want to be on her own grieving.” 

Guy didn’t hesitate, turning back sharply and charging towards him with pure anger. “GET MY HORSE!”

* * *

**OUTLAWS CAMP**

The gang had returned back to the campsite with Carter, causing Marian to look at them with a questioning look as she sharpened her daggers. “What’s he doing here?”

“Don’t. It’s a long story.” Robin replied, causing her to just go along with it. 

“Allan was here.”

“Allan?” Everyone’s eyes went wide, wondering what he wanted.

“Yeah. Apparently my sister is missing and Gisborne has sent him to find her. Allan thought she would be here, but I told him otherwise.” 

Robin’s eyes went wide before chuckling. “So, Katherine ran away from him? About time.”

“I told him where to look for her, but just in case, we sent Gisborne a letter saying she is at Ripley Convent.” Marian pointed out, looking at her lover. “If there is any place my sister would be, it’s at a church.” It was her coping mechanism after all. At least Katherine wasn’t running recklessly into battle like she was to cope. 

Robin wasn’t sure how to feel. He was glad Katherine was finally away from the castle and Gisborne, but the outlaw still couldn’t shake the fact she had given away her sister’s secrets. Now Marian could be in more danger than she was throwing herself into mindlessly. 

“The medicine’s ready when you are.” Djaq told him. “This could be dangerous Robin.”

“What is it that you say John?” He began to punch the giant in the stomach playfully. “Today’s a good day to die!” They both chuckled. 

This caught Marian’s attention. “What?”

“We’re going to Nottingham to collect Carter’s fee. We’re going to give it to the people of Clunn.”

“We? I take it that includes me?”

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Marian.”

“Either I’m part of your gang, or I’m not.” The brunette stated, giving him the ultimatum stubbornly. 

“Marian, for today, please just stay here.” He told her calmly, begging. 

She sighed, giving in. “Very well.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said very well. I bow to your authority.” 

He looked at her surprised. “Thank you.”

Djaq started to give him the medicine which would give him side effects making him appear as if he was dead. This way they could sneak into the castle and make the sheriff think he had gotten his way with Robin Hood delivered dead to him on a platter. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The merry men walked through the town alongside Carter with their hoods up, acting as pallbearers, carrying Robin Hood dead on a cart for all to see and witness. Carter chanted a prayer in Latin and the townspeople cried over his body as they continued making their way to the castle. 

Much noticed Marian was walking alongside him, disguised. She stubbornly came along, challenging Much to do something about it, to which he wouldn’t. The castle gates opened as the guard observed them, looking over the dead body of Robin to make sure it wasn’t a hoax. 

The guard declared him dead causing people to burst out crying among the crowd. Katherine who had just arrived in the town noticed the scene before her and got off her horse, following behind them into the castle, still wearing her nun attire. She was in absolute shock, trying to make sense of the scene before her with the lifeless body of Robin on the cart. She noticed Guy making his way down the steps and her breath clutched, realizing what must be going on. 

They had caught him.

“What’s this?” Guy asked.

“Robin Hood, as promised.”

“Dead?” The Knight looked in disbelief. 

“Dead.” Carter reassured, causing Katherine to feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

Guy chuckled dryly. “Really?” He looked to the guard. “Did you check him?”

“Yes, Sir Guy.”

“Well, let’s make doubly sure, shall we?” He began to approach his body, causing everyone to tense up. “Show me his neck.” The guard pulled back Robin’s shirt, exposing his neck for him. Taking out his weapon, Guy got ready to chop off his head in order to make sure his enemy stayed dead for good. The merry men were getting ready to stop him, and Marian was just about to reveal herself before someone else beat them to it. 

“GUY!” Katherine shrieked at the scene, startling everyone with a gasp. The merry men didn’t even know she was behind them. 

“Katherine?” he asked with surprise, seeing her approach him.

She couldn’t let him kill Robin, not today and not any other day, even if he was already dead. Guy already had enough blood on his hands. She wasn’t going to let him further tarnish himself or destroy the man who was like a brother before her. An all outright riot would start and it wouldn’t be pretty for anyone involved. 

Katherine looked over his body with shock before addressing her lover. “What’s going on here?”

“Robin Hood.” He stated with a smirk, putting his sword away. “He’s dead.” 

She swallowed down her grief for him, remembering why she returned. “I need to speak with you, alone, in private.” Guy motioned for her to follow him, leaving the others alone. “Carry on.” He told the assassin, causing the merry men to give a sigh of relief. Marian was happy her sister had returned and ended up saving Robin, even if it was incidental. 

The two lovers walked into a room together to have privacy as Guy shut the door behind them. Katherine began to take off her habit, letting out her brown hair as he looked towards her. It was hard to believe she was here and dressed as a nun nonetheless, feeling the salt dig deeper into the wound. “I received your letter. I was about to come and visit you.” His voice was deep with emotion. 

She questioned this news regarding the letter, but brushed it off, recalling what she had told him yesterday. “I told you I needed some alone time to process everything. I wasn’t going to be gone long.” Her heart fluttered with joy. “And yet you would come to see me?”

“You knew I would.” 

“Of course...and that’s why I came back. I just need some time to process this by myself and I thought going to the convent would help me heal.” 

He snorted, knowing better than that as he approached her. “Katherine, you seriously expect me to believe that you have given yourself to God?” Guy pointed out, looking her over in her nun attire. She was here speaking to him so it only proved his point further. 

Katherine raised an eyebrow. “I-I haven’t given myself to anybody...at least not yet.” She stated, looking at him with a passion. 

Guy took her hands into his. “Good, because until you do, I will always believe there is a chance for you and me. We belong together, don’t you see it Katherine? We were always meant to be together!” 

Giving him a thoughtful look, she cupped his cheek. “I know, but I just wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Stop thinking.” He whispered huskily. “Come home to me!”

“Home?” Katherine questioned, tears falling from her eyes. “You burned my home to the ground. My sister has gone off into the woods and my father is dead! Tell me, what home do I have to return to?” She reminded him.

Guy sighed, feeling the guilt for what he did coming back up to haunt him. “Katherine...if I could take that back...If I could show you the side to me that wants to build a home, not burn it down-” 

“I’ve seen it, Guy.”

"Then why do you reject it?” He pointed out painfully.

Taking in a breath to calm her sobbing, she replied. “I don’t...I just...I’ve lost everything. I’ve lost my home, my family and I honestly have no idea what to do or how to cope. I just...I need time to grieve and sort things out!” She said, feeling her chest ache with the pain of it all. 

Guy’s expression softened, understanding exactly what she was going through. “What better way to grieve than to create new life?” Approaching her, he grabbed her by her shoulders, desperate to prove himself to her. “Katherine! I thought that I might never see you again.” He told her with anguish. “I thought I might never...kiss you.” 

They looked at each other’s lips, feeling the pull between them and slowly leaning down to embrace each other before the door opened, making Guy pull away annoyed and Katherine look surprised. 

“Whoa, sorry.” Allan said, interrupting the moment. “Uh, sheriff wants you. He’s gonna put Robin’s head on a spike.” 

Guy glimpsed to his right-hand-man, remembering his current mission. He had always waited for this day to come. Katherine followed after him in a worry, knowing she couldn’t let him go through with this. Making their way to the doorway, Guy turned back to her. “We must continue this conversation soon.”

Spotting Robin’s men walking past them and not wanting to let him go or they may never get this chance again before the next distraction, Katherine stopped him. “Guy!” With a force he had never experienced before, she desperately pulled him towards her, taking him into a carnivorous kiss, practically letting her tongue explore his mouth in the heat of passion. The Knight clutched onto her, taken away into the ecstasy of their emotions as their hands lightly searched the others body. 

Allan gave a questioning look their way before walking off. 

Her body began to heat up, knowing that she had stumbled into a dangerous way of temptation, wanting nothing more but to give herself to him completely in that moment. Pulling back not too long after, they both looked into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily. Katherine began to think back to the convent when she pictured getting married to the man she loved before her, except her mind wandered more, imagining the children they would have. She let out a warm chuckle, never having thought of the possibility before, but now she could picture it easily with Guy. 

In that moment she knew, there was no going back. He was her family now and forever. “I love you, Guy of Gisborne. I’m staying right here by your side.” 

Around the corner of the hallway, Robin and Carter spotted them talking with each other. “What’s she doing here?” The outlaw asked, breathing heavily.

“She saved your life.” 

“Katherine...I love you as well.” He replied huskily, trailing soft kisses along her neck. 

She happened to glance over, noticing they were being watched by none other than Robin himself. Even though she was happy he was alive and safe, Katherine couldn’t help but send a look his way for spying. “Guy.” She said, stopping the Knight. “Let me accompany you to go see the sheriff. We have much to discuss in the meantime.” She gave him a meaningful look, indicating something more.

He was taken by surprise and left speechless, as she pulled him along with her down the hallway, leaving the men to make their escape. 

The alarm began to sound throughout the castle, letting everyone know the outlaws were in the castle. But of course, they escaped as usual. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Returning back to the camp safely, Carter and Robin talked privately. He thanked the outlaw for his help and decided to return back to the Holy Land to apologize to his brother’s grave, as he thought he was honoring his memory by going after Robin, when in fact, it was the opposite. He promised to warn King Richard of the sheriff’s plans. 

In that moment, Marian came running down to meet with them. She stood beside her beloved with a sigh. “Well, you disobeyed me.” Robin pointed out, knowing she was among the crowd back at the castle. 

“I wanted to make sure you were safe.” She said, defending her actions. “If it wasn’t for my sister though, Gisborne would have killed you.”

“Yeah, but she kissed Gisborne.” He made a disgusted face.

“And you tied me up.” Marian reminded him bluntly. 

“You could have gotten us all killed.”

She glanced at him sadly. “I’m sorry. I’m not used to taking orders and I guess I was grieving the wrong way...but I can learn. I would still like to be part of your gang.” 

“We’ll learn together.” He replied, taking her hand into his own.

And understanding seemed to pass between the couple. “Truce?”

“Yeah, truce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added Brother Tuck into this because I can. I figured since he is a traveling monk and who's to say when he was kicked from the church officially, I decided to give a little sneak preview of why he would be. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to involve a lot of FLUFF, but also some angst so...be prepared.


	22. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of Lardner flying miles and miles to be reunited with his one true love sparks turmoil and love in Nottingham.

****

**CHAPTER 22 - True Love**

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Today was Gisborne’s birthday and the Knight had invited Katherine to accompany him to the manor in order to celebrate with the other guests. She happily accepted the offer, pleased to celebrate such a wonderful occasion and to enjoy the chance away from the castle. 

The manor was lively with laughter and warmth as she walked in to see other nobles chatting among each other. Tables of food and drink were scattered around, ready to be consumed. Taking in a breath, Katherine enjoyed the change of scenery before her. She was determined to make sure this day would be the best day he had ever had. 

Finding him standing at a table as he poured himself a drink, she strolled over to him with her ever bright smile plastered on her face, eyeing the man she deeply loved. “Happy Birthday, Guy!” 

“Katherine.” He chuckled warmly, already overjoyed to see her here. “Thank you for attending.”

“I’ve decided to make it my personal goal to see that this most joyous day is one of the best you will ever have.” She informed him playfully. 

His heart swelled with joy, moved by her words. No one had ever gone out of their way to do anything for him before, especially something so kind and thoughtful. “Just having you here by my side is all I could ever ask for. I don’t need anything else.”

A blush rose on her cheeks, looking into his eyes fondly. They both glanced at each other's lips, wanting nothing more but to take one another into a passionate kiss. This wasn’t the time or place for that though, especially in front of all the nobles. Knowing this, they both looked away, diverting their attention elsewhere. 

Guy poured the wine into his goblet, cursing himself for being bad with words. There was much he always wanted to say to Katherine, but he never knew how to approach her. In this moment, all he knew was that he wanted her for his wife, but the last thing he wanted to have happen was being left at the altar again. Turning 35 today only seemed to make these desperate thoughts grow stronger. He wanted the family he longed for and missed growing up. He wanted an heir to carry on the Gisborne name, and the only person he knew that could ever provide him with both was the woman before him. The love and light of his life. 

Katherine was only 23 and still young enough to bear children. They had overcome much together and despite the odds thrown their ways, they continued to find their way back to each other. Guy considered it a blessing of mercy from the lord, knowing he didn’t deserve it for all the terrible things he had done, but he would accept it nonetheless. And even knowing the truth of the atrocities he had committed, she still seemed to return to his side. 

With Katherine involved, Guy could find himself starting to believe in the ridiculous possibility of fate. 

While lost in his thoughts, Katherine’s attention was diverted to the people around them. She spotted Allan walking this way briskly, offering him a smile and a goblet. “Good day to you, Allan. Here, drink up.”

“Ah, no thank you. I actually need to tell Guy something.” 

The Knight was knocked from his thoughts, directing his attention to him. “What is it?”

“There’s um, a messenger outside with a letter. He’s insisting he gives it to the Lord of the Manor in person.” 

“Who is it from?” Guy asked, going to take a drink from his goblet as Katherine listened in.

“The King.” 

Both their eyes went wide. “The King?!” Guy exclaimed before they rushed outside to meet with the messenger, Katherine following behind to keep a careful eye upon things. No one was outside to greet them, leaving the Knight to ask. “So, where is he then?”

“Well, he was here a minute ago.” Allan stated, confused to where he had gone.

A guard explained to them. “He thought Robin was still lord of the manor. Maybe he found out he wasn’t and ran off?”

Guy’s eyes hardened, glaring at him. “And what fool told him that?”

The barn door opened behind them as said fool revealed himself wearing his makeup. “It’s not a secret, is it?” 

Katherine sighed, shaking her head at him as Guy snapped at him. “Fool!” He then turned to address Allan. “Get after him. I want that letter!”

“He won’t get far. He’s only on foot.” The Fool stated, laughing, only causing further fury in the Knight. Allan ran off with guards as Katherine remained by her love’s side, both wondering what the letter from the King to Robin could be about. Guy didn’t want to get her involved in this, not knowing how she would react if she knew he was still targeting the King. “Katherine, go back inside with the others.” 

Before she could have a chance to protest, the sheriff walked up to greet them on his horse. “Happy Birthday, Gisborne. Party going well, is it?”

“We’ve got a problem.” He replied worriedly. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The gang had found Allan following a man into the forest with guards close behind. The messengers had ended up in a tree, but trying to avoid Allan from finding him, fell from the tree onto his back. Just as they began to surrounded him to get the letter, Robin and his gang appeared, pointing their weapons at them. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to ready another person’s mail?” Robin quipped. “For the time you get close enough to use those swords, you’ll be so full of arrows, you’ll look like hedgehogs.” The last guard left standing ran off for his life, leaving Allan alone to face his fate. Robin chuckled at the sight before addressing his previous member. “So, this is what Gisborne’s dog’s body does is it?”

“I’m not his dog's body.” Allan said. “I’m his right-hand-man.” He stated proudly. 

Robin gave a look of disgust at him. Marian was still hidden behind the tree, aiming her weapon. “Ah, I couldn’t face myself then if I was you.” 

“I count my money in the morning.” He replied smugly. 

Marian sighed, enough with their manly antics. “Well you two are scwabling, there is a man in agony over there.” 

“Run back to your master. Go on.” Robin taunted him, causing Allan to shake his head, seeing he would understand still before walking off. “Go on, RUN!”

“Do you practice little speeches like that?” Marian asked as they put down their weapons, making their way over to the messenger on the ground.

“Like what?”

“You’ll be so full of arrows, you’ll look like hedgehogs?” 

“No, it just came to mind.” replied Robin, kneeling down to attend to the man. 

“You practice don’t you?”

“No.”

The messenger looked to the outlaw, desperately choking out, trying to get up. “Robin!”

He hushed him down, knowing he was hurt before realizing he looked familiar. “I know you. Save your strength.” 

The messenger was determined to go through with his mission, seeing it until the end. Robin had to receive this message. He handed him the letter with the King’s official seal on it, only muttering one last word of importance. “Lardner.” He choked out. **_“Larnder!”_ **They watched as the man passed out, dead before their eyes. 

Marian and Robin exchanged looks before noticing one of the guards behind them had overheard, getting away. He brought his attention back to the letter, curious to what his King asked of him. “It’s the royal seal, it is from Richard.” He opened it, reading what it had to say.

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Back at the manor, Katherine sat beside Guy while the sheriff sat on his other side. She already knew what they were discussing with each other regarding their plans to attack the king. Katherine clutched her goblet tightly, determined to find a way to stop Guy from doing this that didn’t involve endangering him. The sheriff was the mastermind behind this after all. 

So she decided to play along with it for now. 

“So, where are they Gisborne?” Vaisey whispered to him. 

“They’ll be here.” He replied.

The Fool arrived before them at the table, setting down a silver platter in front of the Knight and sheriff. “Woodcock, Sir Guy?” He offered, taking off the lid to display the roasted bird. “Birthday treat.” The sheriff glanced at him annoyed at the interruption. “Shall I get started?” The Jester went over to Katherine noticing her expression. “I bet the lovely lady would love to hear some jokes to keep that smile on her face.”

Katherine nodded happily to him as Guy glanced at her, silently apologizing for his attention being with the sheriff. “If you must.” He replied to the fool.

The sheriff began to speak again, getting the Knight’s attention once more. “Your men had better get to him before Robin does.” Vaisey warned with a threat in his tone.

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Reading the letter, Robin let out a sigh of frustration. “He wants reinforcements. He wants more men. He still has no idea what’s happening in England!”

“The message you sent with Carter can’t have reached the King yet.” Marian stated, trying to reassure him. 

“It could have gotten intercepted. I mean, that's proof right here in front of you.” Robin pointed out, shrugging to the messenger dead at their feet. Bringing his attention back to the letter, he squinted his eyes. “He wants me to send a note back with...Lardner, telling him how many men I can recruit and when they’ll arrive.”

Marian glanced at the messenger, thinking he was Lardner. “You can’t do that now, can you?”

Robin sighed, looking confused. “But this isn’t Lardner. This is McLellan.”

“Well then, who’s Lardner?”

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Guy glanced at Katherine who was laughing happily beside him as they listened to the Fool’s jokes with the other nobles, finding the party to be most entertaining. Now the Fool moved onto some other jokes. “Richard the Lionheart they call him. Going into battle in a foreigner land it’s not the heart of a lion you want, huh? Since when did a heart hurt anybody?” Katherine gave him a knowing look. Approaching the table where the sheriff and Gisborne sat, he noticed the unamused look on Vaisey’s face. “Come on, I’ve got the heart of a lion.” He gave a funny look. “You can imagine Saracen translating that, can’t you?”

Katherine felt herself tense, seeing the look on Vasiey’s face and wondering where this joke was going. “He’s got the what of a lion? The teeth? The jaws? The claws? Nooooo. The Heart.” He said, rolling his eyes mockingly. “Richard the LionClaw, Jerusalem is yours. Come in, sit down, help yourself. Lionheart…” He imitated cutting his throat at the joke. 

“It’s good, very good.” Vaisey said, finally pleased with the insults he was throwing the King’s way. Guy offered a smirk before glancing to Katherine who looked calm about the whole thing. 

“Forget about it. It’s no wonder it’s taking so long over there, is it?” The Fool continued on. “ He glanced at the sheriff, seeing him finally smiling and clapping at his joke. Katherine remained silent, ignoring the jabs taken at the King as the men beside her laughed. “MInd you, Mind you, it’s better than his brother, isn’t it? Prince John.” Katherine coughed, choking on her wine at his words, knowing he was walking into dangerous territory now. She glanced to see Vaisey give a dark look and everyone in the room silence immediately. “What’s Prince John doing? Sitting at home, heart of a dormouse.” 

Vaisey motioned for the guards to come over and grab him. “Prince John is a friend of mine!” He stated. 

“It’s a joke. It’s what I do.” The Fool stated before being dragged away. He was still determined to talk. “I do other things, let’s try some soothsaying, sit down.” He told the guard, trying to break free of his grasp. “I’ll make some predictions and make them come true. Somebody in this room will bear their buttocks to the sheriff tonight!”

Vaisey wasn’t going to tolerate this any longer, motioning to the rest of his guards. “TAKE THAT MAN TO THE DUNGEONS, NOW!” He yelled.

“Ah, hang on! Prediction two: Sir Guy’s joint will rise from the dead.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, awkwardly. 

“Your Woodcock, Sir Guy.” The Fool stated with a smile. “I can bring it back to life.”

Guy sighed. “Get him out of here!” 

“Do you want my third prediction, it’s about Prince John! One day Prince John will be King of England!”

“I know that already.” Vaisey stated knowingly. It didn’t help that he was the one in charge with planning for it to happen. 

“But do you know that there is something in Nottingham that can stop him?” This caused Katherine to almost let out a gasp, doing her best to hold it back. 

“Like what?”

“Lardner’s Ring.” 

They looked to him confused, watching as he tried to keep from being dragged away, wrapping his legs around a pillar. “What’s Lardner’s Ring?” The sheriff asked.

“Well, let me go and I’ll tell him.” He bargained. 

Vaisey wasn’t going to do that at all. “Put him in the cellar overnight, flog him in the morning and then he’ll tell us. Now that really is funny!” He said, giving a look to the crowd as they began to chuckle. 

“You should really listen to me. I know what I’m talking about.” The Fool begged before causing the guards trousers to drop, revealing his undergarments. “Ah ha! The first prediction! I told you, and the others will follow. Beware the power of Lardner’s Ring!” 

Katherine rolled her eyes, looking away. She knew better than that. He could have easily done something in his frenzy to cause it to happen. Guy swallowed, actually feeling nervous about it, glancing to his love. The sheriff glanced over to her, recalling she had known Saracen, thinking she would know this detail too. “Do you know what Lardner’s Ring is?”

“Um, well…” She cleared her throat nervously, not quite sure what it had to do with the Prince. It was nothing more but a tale she had stumbled across when learning the language from books. “It’s a love story, my lord.”

Vaisey rolled his eyes at the nonsense. “On with it already!”

“It’s the story about how a bird would travel miles upon miles to be reunited with it’s true love after being seperated. That is all I know, my lord.” Guy’s eyes went wide, finding this tale to be similar to the both of them. 

“So, we’re looking for a bird?” The sheriff questioned, confused by her story. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian and Robin finished burying the body of the messenger in a fresh grave. Above them the cooing of a bird in a basket could be heard, but they paid no head to it’s importance. 

“I know I’m meant to be loyal and obedient, but…” Robin sighed, shaking his head. “The King doesn’t know the facts. Once he does, then we turn up.” 

“This is no time for you to go back to the Holy Land.” Marian stated, not wanting to lose him once again. 

“We’re agreed then.” 

She took a chug of water from her jug as Robin watched her. The last thing he wanted was to be separated from her again. He knew how much it tore her up when he left. They were engaged to be and he lost his chance to marry her when he left for the Crusades and came back as an outlaw. He not only lost her, but his home, his title and his lands. Now, the only thing he had of true importance to him was the woman he loved dearly before him.

“Absolutely.” said Marian. Standing over the grave to give their prayers for the poor man, she asked him. “Would you like to say a few words?” He nodded, finding his words as he contemplated what he would say, glancing at her. Marian wondered why he wasn’t speaking, raising an eyebrow. “Go on then.”

Taking in a deep breath, he braced himself for what he was about to do. It was time they returned to their old ways. “Will you marry me?” He asked nervously.

Marian felt her heart clutch, looking up to him in surprise, wondering if she heard right. “What?” 

Robin finally looked into her eyes, causing her to smile, tears of joy coming to her eyes. “First time I held my bow, I knew. It felt right. Like it had been made for me.” He let out a shaky breath, overwhelmed with the deep emotions he felt for her. “And that’s how I feel about you.” Marian smiled. “I promised your father I would protect and look after you, but it works both ways. I look after my bow because it protects and looks after me. And together we’re stronger.” She was moved speechless by his words, feeling the same way despite being compared to a weapon. He sniffed, continuing on. “So…” Robin walked over to her, wanting to do this properly, kneeling on one knee. “Marian, will you marry me?”

She started to laugh from the joy of it all. “Robin...of every single man in the world, you’re the only one-”

“Was that a yes?” He interrupted, asking with anticipation.

“Will you let me finish?” Marian stated boldly.

“I’m sorry.”

“The only one who would propose over a fresh grave by comparing me to your weapon.” She laughed, finding his antics both endearing and eccentric as usual. It was one of the many things she loved about this man.

“Well, is that a no?” He just wanted an answer at this point, his heart pounding away in his chest. 

“Who will give me away? I-I could ask my sister…” 

“I can ask the King!” Robin said, knowing it would be a much safer choice. She nodded, knowing where he was coming from with it. 

“So we find Lardner and bring the king home, defeat the sheriff, and get married.” She explained, a bright smile coming to her face. 

Robin let out a sigh of relief, seeing she had accepted his proposal. He got off his knee to stand. “Well...that sounds like a plan.”

They took each other into an embrace, locking lips happily over their new goals to accomplish together. In this moment, everything was perfect and bliss. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Allan arrived back to the manor with a guard as they carried a dead guard in. Guy stood up, addressing his right-hand-man. “Where is he?”

“Well, uh, he’s dead.”

“What about the message?”

“Well, we got part of it, yeah. But Robin turned up.” 

The sheriff didn’t like this, jolting up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table. “TURNED UP...and got his message?”

Allan sighed. “I don’t know. Look, he kind of took us by surprise.” He said, motioning to the dead guard he was supporting beside him. The sheriff grabbed into the arrow in his chest, showing his displeasure. “All we heard him say was Lardner.” 

The sheriff’s eyes went wide, looking at Katherine and Guy. “Lardner. That’s what he said.” He mumbled while pulling the arrow from the guard’s chest slowly. Katherine’s eyes widened in disgust before looking away. He began to throw stuff around at Guy, knocking everything down. “I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!” Katherine stood up at her chair watching as the sheriff threw things at both of the men. “YOU HAD HIM AT YOUR DOORSTEP AND YOU LET HIM ESCAPE! YOU AND YOUR IMBECILES!” Guy and Allan dodged them with perfect ease. “6 LEGS AGAINST ONE, AND THE ONE GOT AWAY!” As he began to pull up the tray to throw it at them, they looked to see a live bird in the place of where the roasted one was. It flew off into the rafters, causing everyone to gasp and the sheriff to stop his tantrum. He put the lid back on, looking at everyone. “There’s an explanation. There is always a rational explanation.” For the first time ever, Katherine could agree with the man on something. 

As the men decided to go to the castle to confront the Fool on what Lardner really meant, Katherine knew she would have to find a way out of the castle and warn her sister and Robin of what was going on. Even if they thought her a traitor, she had to show them she meant no harm towards them. It was the most dangerous risk she was taking, but it had to be done. 

When her maid came to visit for the day, Katherine switched clothes with her, making sure to bring a spare to change into when she made it far enough away from the castle. It was her only way out at this point. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Everyone was on a chase for figuring out what Lardner’s Ring was. And now that they heard from Djaq that the sheriff and Gisborne were looking for it as well, a sense of dread and worry filled the air. It was a race to get it first.

Realizing Katherine’s words had been right, hearing the words from the Fool, the sheriff and Gisborne began to head out of the castle in search of the bird in the forest. In the meantime, Marian and Robin were getting ready to search for the bird when they heard a horse arriving, Katherine shouting for them. “Robin! Marian!” The gang quickly aimed their weapons at her. “I come in peace to warn you of Lardner! I know what it is. The sheriff and Gisborne are on their way over now to find the bird!”

“Oh, did you tell the sheriff and Gisborne about that too?” Robin taunted. 

Marian walked up to her sister, knowing they didn’t have time for this argument. “Come with us.” Katherine got off her horse, sending it off to run through the forest and not bring more attention to them. 

“Marian!” Robin retorted.

“No time. She’s coming with us!” She said, pulling her sister along with. 

The three of them began to run off to a certain part of the forest where the couple had found the messenger. Katherine followed behind them, hearing the sounds of horses approaching. They had arrived at the spot, causing Katherine to look around confused. 

“Do you think a bird could fly that distance and still find its way home?” Robin asked, eyeing the trees. 

“The dove found its way back to Noah’s Ark.” replied Marian. 

“How do they do it?”

“They just follow their hearts.” 

Spotting the tree, Robin threw a rope up, making his way up the tree. Katherine watched in confusion before realizing that the bird must have been up in the tree. Taking this small opportunity to speak with her sister after being separated for so long, she looked at her. “How are you holding up?”

It was awkward between them now. Both of them knew it. “Managing. How about you? I saw you returned from the convent.” Marian stated, knowing her sister’s coping mechanism. “Thanks for saving Robin by the way.”

Katherine sighed. “Despite what he may think, I still care for the both of you greatly. You have always been my family.” She paused, knowing what needed to be said next. “I’m sorry for telling Gisborne your secrets, but I hope you understand I didn’t want to keep lying to him. I would never do something like that if I thought it brought danger towards you. Guy still hasn’t told the sheriff.”

“And who says he won’t eventually?” Marian asked bitterly. 

The question hung in the air with unanswerable silence.

Marian decided to break it by telling her what she needed to know next. “Robin and I were with our father when he died. He had a message for us…” Katherine’s eyes went wide. “It’s good to dream.” She held back the tears in her eyes and instead reached out for her sister’s hand, which Marian accepted. Robin had finally made it to the point in the tree, spotting a basket. “Can you see it?” Marian shouted up at him.

“I can see. That’s it right there.”

“Can you reach it?” 

“I’m nearly there!” 

Hearing horses approaching, the sister’s exchanged nervous looks with each other. “It’s them.” They had no other choice but to climb up the tree together in order to hide themselves, otherwise they would both be caught dead. “Robin, they’re coming!”

Marian began to climb up first, putting her bow around her, grabbing the rope Robin left hanging. Katherine quickly followed up directly after her. 

“Run, go without me! I’ll hold them off!” Robin yelled down to the sisters, finally grabbing the basket and finding a part of a tree branch to stand on. They ignored him, continuing on until they were right beside him. 

The men arrived as Allan exclaimed. “That right there, that’s the tree.”

Katherine could feel her heart racing in her chest, knowing this was wrong. They were going to get caught and worst of all, Guy would know she had snuck out to warn them. He would see her as a traitor. She didn’t pay attention to Robin aiming his weapon at them and shooting a guard, knocking him off his horse. He continued to do this, only making the brunette shake with more panic at being found. 

“You’re surrounded, Hood!” The sheriff yelled out. “You’re going nowhere!”

“Get back on your horse and get reinforcements!” Guy shouted, giving orders to the guards. 

Robin glanced at the sisters with a sigh. “What are you two doing here?” 

“Hiding.” Marian told him softly. 

“Right.” He said. Katherine realized she was now stuck in a tree between the people she loved. But at least there was a bright side to this to which Robin pointed out. “They don’t know that you and your sister are up here. If I make a run for it, they’ll follow me. You escape with Lardner, Marian.” 

“They’re coming back!” Katherine told them, spotting Allan walking up with guards shielding from above. 

Robin aimed, knocking one of the shields out of the guards hand. Gisborne and the sheriff watched displeased. Marian and Robin began to fire more arrows at them together as Katherine watched with worry. The arrows began to dodge off, causing her to speak up. “That is a complete waste of arrows.” 

“Just giving Allan something to think about.” The outlaw stated, glaring down at him before throwing a similar look her way.

“Think about us running out of arrows!” Marian reminded him.

“Look, they’re advancing.” 

Allan ran behind a tree, fear in his eyes. The sheriff spoke up. “I have an idea. Do not let them escape while I’m gone.”

“They’ll be dead by the time you get back.” Guy told him.

“I won’t hold my breath.” Vaisey retorted, riding off with his horse back to Nottingham. 

Realizing it was only Gisborne left, Marian swallowed, looking to her sister and Robin with a crazy idea. It was worth a shot, but the only chance they had at this point. “Maybe we could use Katherine as a hostage?”

Katherine’s eyes narrowed, looking to her sister with a ridiculous gaze . “What?”

“You know Gisborne’s feelings for you. He might let us go if he thought it meant getting you back, Katherine.” She explained, feeling bad for thinking about it. 

“No, I’m not going to exploit his feelings for me.”

“Well, do you have any other choice? You’re stuck up a tree with **_us_ **!” Marian pointed out. “Just think of how he will react when he finds out you’re helping outlaws.” 

Katherine’s voice became bitter, realizing what she was doing, guilt tripping her into it. “Oh...that is not fair!”

“Are you mad? How would he believe it? He knows she has ties to us.” Robin said, trying to figure out his beloved’s thought process. It was mad, but it could possibly work. The last thing he wanted to do was give her back to Gisborne though. 

“We could say we sent one of our men in as a spy and snuck her out of the castle to use her as a bargaining piece to stop them since we know their feelings for one another.” Marian stated, knowing she was right on that subject. 

Katherine gasped, looking to her sister with a look of betrayal. “Were you planning this all along? Is that why you had me come with you?” Marian gave her a look indicating that the thought had crossed her mind. 

“Marian...we can’t do this.” Robin said, feeling bad about doing this, even if he saw Katherine as a traitor. 

“Do you have any other ideas?” She asked them with fury. “This is the only way either of us get out of here alive!”

“But even if Gisborne falls for it, the sheriff won’t.”

“The sheriff’s gone! While Gisborne’s in charge...this could be our last chance.”

“No!”

Katherine sighed, seeing her sister had a point. She swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling terrible about the rouse she was about to pull, but she figured she was the one who got them caught up in this mess. “I’ll do it.”

Just as they were going to reply, they heard the reinforcements approaching with Gisborne yelling out orders at them. “Okay, line up!” Looking down, Robin realized what the sisters had said: they were out of options. “Let’s get him down! Hold the line up!” The guards got off their horses, holding their shields above them. “It’s just a matter of time, Hood. Start saying your prayers.”

“If they come any nearer, they’ll get the same. And it won’t be ending in defeat!” The outlaw shouted down towards him in warning. 

Katherine looked at him. “Robin...this is the only way.” The outlaw bit his lip, not wanting to resort to this method. The last thing he wanted to do was put her in harm’s way. 

The guards began to advance towards them, causing Marian to try and back up their plan. “Katherine could scream and then say we are holding her hostage.” 

“No, she didn’t scream earlier. He’s not stupid.” Robin pointed out. “I’ll deal with this. It’ll take them hours to cut down this tree, and in that time, the gang will realize something is wrong. They’ll come and help.”

Katherine’s eyes widened, realizing the bucket Allan was throwing upon the tree. “That’s no ax, that’s pitch. They’re going to burn the tree down!” Robin sighed, recalling the similar substance in his previous fight with Gisborne. “We have no other options, Robin!”

“I hope you’re ready, Hood!” Gisborne exclaimed, taking a bow and arrow as a weapon to light the tree. “You tried to cover me in pitch once Hood, you remember? Tried to cover me alive in my own armour.”

“Yeah!” Robin called out. “I should have gone through with it.” This caused Katherine to punch him in the arm. She wouldn’t allow such a thing. 

Guy chuckled, only seeing his dark figure in the tree above. “Talking tree’s are good, but burning bushes are better! And I don’t see a tub of water for you to jump into.” 

“If she were bound and gagged, she couldn’t scream.” Marian said desperately, knowing they had no other options. “All we have to do-” 

“NO!”

“There is no other way!” Marian stated, seeing Gisborne start to light up the arrow, counting down their minutes. He was suddenly stopped by an arrow, knocking it from his hands. Guy looked up, realizing it was Robin’s doing. 

The outlaw looked to the sisters, making his point clear. “There is always another way.” 

“SHIELDS!” Gisborne yelled. 

“This is just putting off the inevitable.” 

“No, we are doing this. I need to keep you both safe. After everything I’ve done to bring danger your way, please, let me at least make sure you get away safely and inform the King of what’s going on.” Katherine begged, looking at her sister and brother figure with an apologetic look. She took her sister’s hand and Robin’s into her own. “I’m sorry for what I did, but please, this is the only way. England needs us, it needs the both of you.” She cried out, seeing them look at her with tears in their eyes, knowing this would be their final parting. “Now, tie me up or I’ll do it myself!” 

Guy was getting ready to aim the firing arrow at the tree covered in pitch when he paused, seeing Katherine bound and gagged, slowly trailing down the tree on a rope. She started to kick and give muffled screams upon her confinements, glancing to Guy with concern before glaring up at the ones in the tree. She cried out in pain, which didn’t take much acting at all for it hurt her to do this to Guy. 

The Knight was left speechless, not knowing what to believe in this moment. “GISBORNE! IF I DIE, KATHERINE DIES!” Robin shouted out as Marian held the rope, casting her down. 

“You’re bluffing.” Guy said with a shaky breath, seeing the fear in his beloved’s eyes, equal with his. He knew they were childhood friends, Robin wouldn’t just harm her. Surely Marian wouldn’t let him. 

As if to prove his point further, Robin shouted down a warning shot into Katherine’s upper arm, causing her to cry out from the shock of it. It wasn’t part of the plan, but he had to sell it. “That was just a warning shot. The next one goes straight through her heart!” Robin stated coldly. “She is a traitor working with you and the sheriff. Katherine no longer means anything to us.”

Realizing he was serious, Guy began to panic, shouting out to his guards, desperate to rescue her. “NO! MOVE!” He began to charge forward past the guards with shields, risking everything to save her. “KATHERINE!”

Robin fired an arrow down at him, but Guy didn’t even flinch, keeping his stance. He aimed one up at the outlaw, swallowing with worry, wanting him to put her down and return her safely to his arms. “So it’s true then? You still love her.” Robin stated darkly, aiming his weapon at the Knight, wishing to rid him out of Katherine’s life right here and now. “I found your weakness, Gisborne.”

Katherine had tears streaming down her face from the burning arrow in her arm. She had never experienced anything so excruciating in her life. Her blood began to boil, wondering if the outlaw did that on purpose or because he truly thought this way of her, recalling Allan’s words. Had she honestly walked into a trap?

“If you even think about hurting her again, I swear I will kill you!” The Knight gritted through his teeth, blue eyes narrowed like daggers. “You will die more slowly and painfully then any man has died before!” 

“Well, I thought that was the point!”

“No, it will be relatively quick and painless!” Gisborne promised. 

“You let me go, I’ll leave her behind, untouched!”

Glancing back to his guards, he saw he was only left with one choice, but he couldn’t display giving into an outlaw so easily, even if he was highly concerned for his beloved. “I’ll think about it.” He snapped back. Gazing to Katherine, he began to slowly make his way back. “Everybody back.” He told his guards. “MOVE!”

Gisborne stood behind the guards with their shields raised as he watched Katherine being raised back up into the tree. Katherine glared at Robin through her tears as Marian untied her boundages. “Sorry, but I had to make it convincing. I shot you in a place that won’t cause you serious harm and should be easy to recover from. Just don’t take the arrow out.” 

Once she was freed, Katherine slapped his face hard, hoping the sound echoed. “Really? There is an arrow in my arm! I think you made your point.” She stated coldly. 

“Well, now we can see the famous Robin Hood for who he really is- a common coward using an innocent woman as a hostage!” Gisborne spat out, taunting him bitterly. 

“She’s not an innocent! She’s one of you lot!” Robin reminded them. “A pampered parasite living off the backs of the poor!” Katherine and Marian both gave him looks, causing him to shrug. “Nothing personal.” But it definitely felt that way to Katherine. 

“You can’t hide behind her skirts forever. Come down and fight like a man!”

“Remove your soldiers, Gisborne or she dies at sundown!”

Guy’s eyes widened with dread, being stopped in his place. “He wouldn’t do that, would he?” He asked, looking to Allan. “He’s got to be bluffing. This is a siege, all I have to do is wait.” He tried to reassure himself, despite knowing the opposite. 

“Well, you can’t wait too long. As soon as the sheriff gets back, she’s going to die.” Allan told him, pointing out the worst of their problems, which didn’t make the Knight feel any better. Guy aimed his weapon back up at the trees, desperate to save her. Allan noticed a smoke beginning to surround the forest. “The forest is on fire.”

“It’s a smoke screen.” Guy noticed, barking orders at his guards. “You! You! Find the fire and put it out. His men are in the forest.” He wasn’t going to let these outlaws get away with hurting Katherine and taking her from him. Guy started to advance forward, using this to his advantage. “Surround the tree! Make sure you can see the man on either side of you at all times.” He stated, walking through the smoke carefully. “Right, close in the circle, move in!” 

The three were surprised to find an arrow being shot their way, Katherine dodging out in time before she was hit once again. It was Will and Little John, here to help them make their getaway. 

“I know what you’re doing Hood, and it won’t work.” Guy stated, still advancing towards the tree with determination. 

Taking the arrow off the tree, Robin read the message that came with it. “It’s from Will. He’s got a plan.” They began to make a line with the arrow they shot, that way they could use their bows to slide down to safety and avoid getting captured thanks to the smoke surrounding them. 

Katherine looked to them, knowing what must happen next. “Sister, tie me back up and make your escape while you still can.” 

“No, we can’t just-”

“Do it now! No arguments. This is the only way.” She smiled. “This is my path and my battle. You two go and fight your own. I’ll be fine.” Gisborne would rescue her and they would get away safely. Everything would return back to normal. 

Marian sighed, knowing she was right, recalling her father’s words. She began to help tie her back up before taking off with Robin, hoping they would meet again. Katherine watched them leave, wishing them safety. Once they got across, Katherine began to scream out. “HELP! GUY, HELP ME! ROBIN”S GONE!”

The Knight began to send orders to his men. “Get after him. Do not let him release that bird! 50 pounds to the man who kills the pigeon!”

“GUY, Please…” Katherine cried out, tied to the tree, her hands dangling off a branch, causing the wound in her arm to hurt more, making it easy for her to scream out in pain. 

“Katherine, I’m coming!” Guy yelled out to reassure her, throwing a rope up the tree. 

Feeling tears form in her eyes, she began to sob from the pain, wondering if Robin really did mean what he said about her. Did he honestly think all those terrible things? Would he have actually tried to kill her? 

She knew he was mortal enemies with Gisborne, that was the only thing keeping them apart at this point besides the fact he was an outlaw and so was her sister. Could they ever really work things out with each other...or would they continue to remain divided, causing Katherine to be caught in the middle? 

Feeling Guy grab onto her, she blinked back the tears, her heart aching. “I’ve got you.” He said, reassuring her as she leaned back into him, undoing her restraints. “You’re coming home with me.” He looked at the arrow sticking out her arm, knowing that would have to be fixed. “You’re safe now.”

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Guy had stayed by her side as the physician took the arrow carefully out of her arm and sanitized before stitching her up. Through many tears and cries of pain, the doctor reassured her that it wasn’t deep and should heal in no time, but she still had to take it easy. They thanked the man who went on his way. 

Once they were alone, Katherine looked up to the Knight with puffy eyes from crying, causing him to reach out for her as she ended up leaning her head on his shoulder, just longing to find comfort in his presence. “This wasn’t how I planned your birthday to go.” She commented, frowning for failing him.

“How did you even end up with him anyway?” Guy dared to ask, knowing he could receive an answer that confirmed his fears: that she went to go see her sister. 

Katherine sighed, knowing she couldn’t lie to him. Everything that had just happened was far enough of it as is. In fact, she couldn’t help but believe some of it was true, questioning if she really was just a hostage in their plans willing or not. Taking in a breath, she responded. “I went to go see my sister. I wanted to check up on her.” Guy’s eyes widened, realizing his worst fear had been true. “I know it was dangerous, but...she’s my sister, Guy. I was worried about her.”

“Katherine!” He spat bitterly, jolting up, causing her to jump in surprise, wide eyed. “You know the punishment for dealing with outlaws! For God’s sake, you almost got killed by one today!” Guy pointed out, desperately wanting her to realize the risk. “If I didn’t rescue you-” a bitter taste began to linger on his tongue, recalling how he planned to burn the tree down. “I could have killed you…” His eyes were full of horror. “The sheriff could have-”

“I’m sorry.” She said, glancing to her arm, knowing she was lucky coming out with this at least. “I know that now.” Tears began to fall from her eyes again, making her choke out. “I just miss her so much.”

Knowing how she was still grieving over her family, Guy took her into a hug, holding her in his arms. “Shhhh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” He softly spoke, gently petting her hair. He knew now wasn’t the right moment to ask, but he figured it would be something to help ease her grief. He loved her and she loved him, now was the perfect moment than any other. “Katherine...I thought I almost lost you again. I don’t think I can live with myself if I ended up losing you.” She was a part of him. He could feel it in the pull whenever she was around him. They were equals who couldn’t exist without the other, this he was sure of. “Katherine...will you marry me?” He asked nervously. 

There was no reply, just silence. This made Guy’s heart race with worry and anticipation, overthinking. Why wasn’t she giving a reply? Did she not wish to marry him or was she rendered speechless with joy? He pulled back to see Katherine was fast asleep, letting out a sigh of relief, chuckling. She hadn’t even heard him ask the question. The Knight sighed, leaving her to rest. 

Katherine was safe, back at home with him by his side. There was nothing more he could ask for on his birthday. She was everything he had always wished for all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing's are starting to heat up as we get closer and closer to the Season 2 finale. Oh boy...I can't wait for you to see what I have in store. Hahaha!


	23. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff is missing, which brings terror to Nottingham and the threat of it's end. Thinking this is their last moments together, Guy and Katherine declare their love among each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly crying when I wrote this chapter. You will see why, but, ohmygosh, all the feels. Also if you want to, I recommend listening to the song "Breathe Again" by Sara Bareilles for it just describes the relationship between Guy and Katherine to me. Oh and this chapter is heavily focused on them so yeah... ENJOY!

****

**CHAPTER 23 - For You**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

_ The sheriff was missing. _

Tensions were high around the castle and upon Sir Guy’s shoulders to find the man before Nottingham faced it’s fate. The usual messenger sent to check on Vaisey by Prince John and make sure things were going well in his land arrived with no one to seal his stamp so he could be on his way. The Knight met with Sir Jasper, both having no idea as to where the sheriff had gone. 

As ordered to do when something suspicious happened, Sir Jasper had sent word for troops to arrive and set fire to the town if the sheriff was not found by sunset. With such news spreading around the castle like wildfire, word eventually hit Katherine’s ears when she was woken by her maid. Despite her healing wound, she knew there was more important matters to attend to and a certain Knight who would need her help.

Making her way into the Great Hall, she found Guy and Allan speaking with each other. “He’s not been seen in Locksley, Nettlestone or Clunn, but there’s reports of troop movements heading this way on the North road.”

Guy slammed his hands on the table, yelling out in frustration. Katherine came walking towards him, starting to get down to business. “I’ve heard the news. What can I do?” she asked.

He sighed. “You should be resting. I will take care of this.”

“I’m fine, I can help.” She reassured him, trying to calm him down. “Let’s see, you’ve already searched the neighboring villages, but nothing? What can you think of? Where would he go without a word to anyone?”

“Well, if the sheriff hadn’t left of his own accord, I would think this is Hood’s work.”

Katherine chuckled. “Robin may be a fool at times, but he knows of the arrangement between the sheriff and Prince John. He wouldn’t risk putting Nottingham and it’s people in danger like that.” It was Guy’s turn to give a dry chuckle, wondering why she was standing up for him after what he did to her. “Even though I hate to sound like I’m defending him, but I don’t think he has anything to do with this. In fact...he could possibly help us?” She gulped. 

The last thing she wanted to do was bring the outlaw anywhere near her and Guy, but there was no denying the fact that he could help them, and Robin wouldn’t dare bring harm to the innocent people of Nottingham; though Katherine slightly doubted it, remembering what he did to her in the forest. 

“No.” Guy shook his head, crossing his arms at her. “There is no way we are accepting help from an outlaw, much less one that almost tried to kill you!” He sighed. “Besides, he won’t help us.” 

She sighed, looking at him hesitantly. “I could ask my sister.” 

There was a moment of silence between them; blue and brown eyes battling each other, as if searching the others intentions. Katherine didn’t feel comfortable with it, but knew they had no other choice to turn too. Guy on the other hand was prideful, and didn’t want to ask his greatest enemy for help; much less bring him anywhere near Katherine. But he knew that she wouldn’t be safe if Nottingham was being burned to the ground. 

Letting out a breath, he finally gave in. “Very well.” The Knight turned to address Allan. “But we’ll have him send the message.” 

* * *

Guy sat in the sheriff’s chair in the Great Hall, hands on the bridge of his nose as the worry continued to eat away at him. In this moment he wished Katherine had heard the question he asked her last night, that way if they were to leave this world today, at least he could die happily with her as his wife, even if briefly. 

The said woman walked back into the room and saw the state he was in, wrapping her arms around him from behind. It was a small bit of comfort, but he appreciated the gesture immensely. 

Just then, a new set of footsteps were heard walking into the hall, causing her to pull back into a more appropriate state. Robin and Marian walked in together, seeming to make the already evident tension in the room grow even more. There was a divide between the four of them, and yet, they were all still connected to each other for their own reasons. Katherine was surprised to see her sister walking in, finally facing Gisborne with her outlaw status. 

“Well, you’re a bigger man than I thought.” Robin chuckled while the sisters looked to each other uncomfortably. The cheeky outlaw took a seat as Marian stood to his side. “Asking your enemy for help in a time of crisis.”

This caused Marian to roll her eyes at him. “It’s our crisis as well. You know what Prince John will do if anything happens to the sheriff.”

“She’s right, that’s why we’ve asked you here to help us.” Katherine stated as Guy continued to scowl at them. 

“Have you searched the castle?” Robin asked.

Guy rolled his eyes at the dumb question. “Of course we’ve searched the castle.”

“He was seen leaving last night on horseback in his nightclothes.” Katherine continued for them. “The troops will be here by sundown so we only have a little time.”

“Nottingham and everything in it will be destroyed.”

Marian blinked, giving a confused look, wondering where the sheriff had gone in such a state. “We can help.” She stated, glancing to Robin who had his eyes narrowed, deep in thought. The two men scowled at each other, only making the sister’s feel more awkward. 

Robin leaned forward, glaring at Guy. “Go on then, ask.”

Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, wishing to curse him out and Marian elbowed the outlaw. “Robin…”

“What?” Guy asked.

“Ask me for my help.”

Both sister’s rolled their eyes over his smugness, knowing now wasn’t the time for the two men to have their manly showdown. “Now is not the time for this.” Katherine said through gritted teeth. 

“We’re wasting our time.” Guy said, agreeing with her as he began to get up from his seat, only to be stopped by Katherine, who held him back. 

The Knight sighed, looking to the outlaw who still gave him a smug, pointed look. Marian saw the look her sister was throwing her, saying to deal with her lover, causing her to elbow him harder this time. “Grow up.”

“Come on, ask.” He said, ignoring it, still trying to egg the Knight on. 

“Will you help us find the sheriff?” Guy asked begrudgingly. 

Robin sighed, getting up from his chair as he gave a smug smile. “Of course I will. Why else do you think we came?” He began to walk off, leaving Marian to give them an apologetic look for his behavior. 

“I can’t believe the nerve of him.” Katherine sighed, shaking her head. 

The outlaw stopped in his tracks, noticing Marian wasn’t following after him. “Hey Marian, let’s go!”

“You go find the sheriff. I’ll stay here and help out...if that’s okay?” She asked, turning to address her sister, not really caring what Guy had to say on the matter.

“No.” Both Gisborne and Robin said at the same time. 

Katherine sighed, as Marian spoke up. “Look, we’re going to have to put aside our differences with each other for today and work as a team if we’re going to save Nottingham.” She stated, making an excellent point. “Now Robin, go and find the sheriff. I’ll stay here and help my sister with the villagers.” 

They had no other choice but to give in. Nottingham had to be saved and they were running out of time. 

* * *

While the sisters were preparing other plans, Guy went to go speak with Sir Jasper in order to give them more time so Robin could find the sheriff. 

“Sir Jasper, I think that we can come to some sort of understanding.” The Knight said, following after the messenger in the halls. “See, I only know you’re acting in the sheriff’s best interests and so are we.”

The man leaned against a pillar, looking out from the balcony with a calm look. “Well, you’re not doing a very good job of it.” He stated.

“Truth is, we just don’t know where he is. We need more time.”

Jasper rolled his eyes, sighing. “Look, rules are rules. If I make an exception for you, next thing every other ambitious young captain murdering his sheriff thinking he can get away with it.” 

Guy couldn’t help but chuckle at the accusation dryly. “I have not murdered the sherrif, I can assure you.” Sir Jasper still wasn’t giving in so easily, causing the Knight to sigh, resorting to bribing him. “I could make you a very rich man.”

Jasper almost seemed amused at the attempt. “Look, if Nottingham, or Darby or any other town under Prince John’s protection gets raised to the ground, it has to be rebuilt and it so happens that the royal charter for reconstruction has been licensed to my cousin.” He threw the Knight a knowing, dirty look. “Did you think I was going to be a glorified messenger all my life?” 

This didn’t make Guy feel any better. “You’re really going to do this, aren’t you?” He asked with panic. 

“Yes, come sunset, no sheriff, no Nottingham.” A look of horror passed over the Knight’s face. “It always amazes me how much dust an army kicks up. But then...it’s a very big army.” As Jasper left, Guy began to walk towards the edge of the balcony seeing all the dust from the men’s horses blowing in the wind, almost here to Nottingham. 

* * *

“Jasper will not be swayed.” Guy informed, entering back into the Great Hall happy to see it was only Katherine here this time. 

She ran up to him. “Marian and I have formed a plan...well, of sorts. Mostly a defense plan. We still have time.”

“Well, there’s still time for you to get away.” He said, grabbing her, but she pulled away from him. 

“No, I’m not leaving.” Katherine said firmly, knowing he would be just as stubborn on this matter as she was. “I can’t leave you or my sister behind to face this alone.” She cupped his face, causing his gaze to soften. “I especially won’t leave you behind. Never again.”

“Well, we must prepare to defend ourselves then.” He stated as a smile came to her face, overjoyed to see he was going to stand and fight alongside them. 

In that moment, Marian came back into the room, causing the couple to depart from their touches. “I’ve informed the townspeople to start preparing.” Noticing the awkward look on her sister’s face and the annoyed one of the Knight’s, she could only guess she interrupted a moment. 

“I’ll leave you to it. I’m going to find Allan.”

* * *

Walking among the halls of the castle, the Knight found his right-hand-man talking with Sir Jasper, trying to bargain his way out of this mess. Once he sent the man off to do his job, Guy and the messenger glared at each other, finding a common shared irritation in the other. 

“Oh, your boy really wants to save you.”

“Well, this isn’t about me, is it?” Guy retorted with annoyance. “It’s about the people of Nottingham.”

“Correct. As much as I dislike you, you need not fear the onslaught. As a Black Knight, you and your family may pass freely through the town.” Jasper informed him.

This caused Guy’s eyes to widen. “I have no family.” He stated.

“Good. Keeps things simple.”

“But I do have friends.” He pleaded. 

“Family, not friends.”

“One person in particular.” 

“Ah, a particular Lady Katherine?”

“Yes. We were once engaged and I confess I have reason to hope that in time-”

“Reason to hope? Doesn’t really wash.”

“In time, she will be family.” said Guy firmly. 

“In time?”

“Yes, in time she would be my wife!”

“Not if she’s dead.”

Blue eyes began to plead, making the statement. “Katherine comes with me!”

“Yes, if you’ve married her by then.”

“Well, I can’t marry her between now and sunet, can I?”

“Well, why not? She’s hardly going to say no, is she?” The messenger said, taunting him at his very core. 

Hearing the warning bell for the town, Guy’s eyes widened before running off, knowing what he had to do now. 

* * *

Katherine joined up with Guy and Allan as they ran out to the fronts of the gate, meeting up with Marian. “How many?” Guy asked.

“Well, there is a whole lot surrounding the town. It’s not going to take long to do that.” 

Spotting all the troops arriving a few distances from the town on their horses, Marian quickly ran back to the castle as Katherine stood next to Guy, taking his hand into hers. The Knight gave her hand a squeeze despite maintaining eye contact with the troops. “Get all of our guards into siege positions.” He ordered to Allan. 

He looked at Guy with shock. “What guards? They’re all out looking for the sheriff.”

“Well then, get every able body man into the armoury.”

“You’re going to trust these lot with weapons?”

“It’s all of our lives on the line.”

“Hang on-”

“JUST DO IT!” Guy yelled out before dragging Katherine away with him. The two men began to close the gates to the town, hoping that would keep the troops out a little longer and help buy more time.

* * *

Making their way back into the Great Hall, Katherine spotted her sister and began to go down helping the townspeople with weapons and supplies they would need. Guy stopped her, grabbing her wrist, determined to take her away with him to safety, even if she was adamant on staying. 

Now was the time to ask her the question that was constantly on his mind. 

“Katherine.” He said, getting her attention as he put his arm around her waist, bringing her close into him. 

“Guy. I’m starting to think he won’t change his mind.”

“No.” He said, dragging her away with him to a more private area in the Great Hall. “Nottingham cannot be spared, but he will spare me and my family.” 

She blinked her brown eyes in confusion and shock. “What? You want to leave when Nottingham needs us the most right now?”

“I have no intention of abandoning you, Katherine.” He clutched onto her hands, desperately taking them into his. “You could become my family and we could leave together if...you marry me.” 

A breathless smile came to her face before it suddenly dropped. Oh how she wanted to say yes, but that meant she would have to leave her sister behind and the rest of Nottingham to face this horror. It wasn’t right. 

Guy looked dejected. “Is it such a difficult choice between death and being my wife?”

“Guy, we can’t just abandon everyone here. It’s not right.” 

Getting on one knee, he held her hands in his, only making the situation worse for her. “Marry me...and live.” He proposed. 

Oh god, how much she loved this man before her. It was dangerous the things she was tempted to do just for him, to make him happy and give him anything he wanted. He was the very air her lungs fought to breath, and how much she feared not being able to live without him. There was no mistaking the intense connection between them, it was like a drug you could never get enough of. 

Bending over to get close to his face, she offered a smile, speaking from her heart. “If we’re going to leave this world here and now, nothing would make me more happy than to die by your side as husband and wife.” 

She wasn’t going to leave Nottingham, but she wasn’t going to reject him.

Guy raised an eyebrow before being left speechless at her words as always. She just had that way of taking his breath away from the overwhelming fact she loved him unconditionally, and yet was able to keep offering the same to others. 

But he didn’t want it to end like this for them. They were supposed to spend a lifetime together and have children, much less a proper wedding. Even so, if this was the last blessing he would be granted in this life, Guy would happily accept it. 

Pulling out the ring he had been holding onto, she noticed it was a different one, but didn’t pay much attention to it. It was the thought that mattered more to her than the way it looked. He slid it onto her finger, feeling Deja Vu all over again. Her eyes sparkled with tears of joy before she spoke. “I’m sorry, I feel bad for not coming as prepared as you are.” She chuckled warmly. He gently rubbed her finger with the ring on it before looking up to her with the same, joyful smile. 

Marian and Will along with some of the townspeople were watching the scene from the distance. 

That undeniable, deep connection passed between them, looking into each other’s eyes as they spoke the volumes of their love for one another. Katherine finally had to clear her throat. “I believe with the way things are currently, even if we don’t have a priest, we should say our vows to help make it feel official at least.” He nodded. “I’ll go first.” Katherine said before the tears she was holding back began to fall, feeling overwhelmed with her emotions for him. She never thought this moment would happen, but it was...finally. “I take thee Guy of Gisborne to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart.”

Guy stood up, taking in a deep breath as he continued to hold her hands. “I take thee Katherine of Knighton to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, not even death can part us.” He said, cupping her cheek as he wiped away her tears. 

Grabbing his hand, she began to kiss it. They knew they weren’t doing the ceremony properly, but in the heat of the moment they didn’t really care. As far as they were concerned, it was only them in the room. “I don’t have a ring to give you, but I offer all the love and commitment I have for you in my very life.” 

He stopped her there, taking her into a deep kiss. No other words needed to be spoken, they knew it was official in that moment that they had accepted each other as husband and wife, bound forever. However, they were surprised by sudden applause and cheers, making them pull apart and wonder if they had been dreaming they were in a dire situation and were in fact in a church getting married the official way. 

Their eyes went wide, looking upon the townspeople that had been observing them. Katherine noticed Marian was among them cheering for her sister. Witnessing the moment between the couple, it wasn’t hard to notice how deeply they loved each other. It started to make her see the Knight in a different light slightly, seeing how much he loved her sister. No one had ever thought Guy of Gisborne, the Black Knight and sheriff’s deputy possible of such emotions...at least until Katherine came along and seemed to bring them out of him.

Guy cleared his throat shyly, not able to deal with all of the praise, much less the fact others had been watching their sacred moment. He whispered to his wife- oh,  _ his wife _ . Even if it wasn’t official, he always considered her to be such. “I’ll return.”

She was left without another word, but she could only guess as to where he would be going. Putting a light kiss on the ring upon her hand, Katherine smiled. “God speed my dear husband.” 

* * *

Opening the gates of the castle, sunset had arrived in Nottingham along with their fate. The troops began to light the torches they would use to bring the village to ground. Riding out on his horse, Guy narrowed his eyes onto the messenger, slowly approaching him. 

Thinking that he was leaving, Sir Jasper asked. “And the woman, Katherine? Is she leaving with you?”

“She will not abandon Nottingham.”

Sir Jasper gave a dry, amused chuckle. “Imbecile.” 

But Guy wasn’t done yet. He was here to tell the man off once and for all, giving them all something to prepare for and not letting him speak of his wife in such a way. “And without her...my world may as well turn to ash.” He declared proudly before returning back to the castle, leaving him with that last thought. 

* * *

“KATHERINE!” Guy said, bursting through the castle doors as everyone began to take out their weapons, surprised by the sudden outburst. Katherine looked up at him. “If I’m going to die, I’m going to die by your side, my wife.” Everyone held up their weapons, getting ready to take their positions. “CHARGE!” The Knight ordered, taking out his own weapon as the townspeople began to run up the stairs, ready to defend their home. 

The city was already beginning to fill with smoke and flames as the troops rode through, making their way to the castle. Katherine stood beside Guy at the front of the castle doors, Marian joining in beside her. “Come on, Robin.” Marian muttered, hoping he would make it in time. 

“Do you think he’s found the sheriff yet?” Katherine asked.

“He’ll get here in the nick of time as he always does.” 

Katherine took her sister's hand in one of her own and Guy’s in her other hand, hanging onto the people she loved dearly, bracing themselves for whatever would happen. “Let’s hope so.” 

Guy glanced over to her, speaking his final piece. “I love you, Katherine of Knighton.” 

She smiled at him before they heard a familiar voice. “GISBORNE!!!!” The three glanced at each other, realizing none of them were mistaken in the voice they had just heard. Never before had any of them been so happy to hear the voice of the sheriff. 

Guy began to charge out with Katherine following behind him. “GISBORNE! GISBORNE!” The sheriff continued to yell before approaching the castle. 

Sir Jasper was shocked out of his very wits, the confident, unshakeable demeanor he had was now broken by the man before him. “You’re alive!”

Vaisey was covered in dirt and dressed like a complete mess, but he was still feared. “Don’t you stand there. YOU GIVE ME THAT DAMNED SEAL!” 

Jasper shakily held it out of him, as the sheriff stamped it, continuing on with his rant to the troops. “One day...I'M AWAY FOR ONE DAY-” 

Katherine spotted Robin off in the distance and gave him a nod, thanking him before seeing her sister sneaking up to join him on the horse. They gave each other the last farewell before riding off. Guy was left speechless, looking at his boss. 

Vaisey turned to address Jasper, pouncing. “ARE YOU STILL HERE?”

“No, no.” He jumped, shaking in his boots. “You heard him, stand down!”

“I have never been more happy to see that man in my life.” Katherine chuckled at the scene, watching Jasper get exactly what he deserved. “Then again, I never thought I would be rooting for him for once.” 

As Vaisey approached the couple, Guy asked him, wanting answers on his disappearance. “Well, what happened? Where did you go?”   


“I see you can’t cope without me for a day.” He chuckled proudly. 

“Hood found you.” The Knight stated.

“And?”

“He could still be here. We could still get him.” Guy said, wanting nothing more but to capture his enemy. 

Vaisey’s answer seemed to shock both Guy and Katherine equally. “No! NO, I don’t need him anymore.” He turned to speak with them, proud in what he had achieved with his adventurous day. “Single handedly...I single-handedly infiltrated Hood’s secret camp and retrieved the pact!” He declared. Katherine’s eyes widened, hoping this wasn’t true. The sheriff reached behind him, grinning like a fool before he realized something was missing. “THE PACT? THE PACT? NO…” He began to clutch onto the Knight, hitting upon him with anger. “THE PACT! THE PACT! GET HIM, GET HIM!”

As Guy began to run off after him, Katherine held back the smile, happy to see that Robin had outsmarted the sheriff once again and saved the day.

* * *

Not long after, Guy returned back to the castle without Hood. The outlaw was long gone before he could find him. The sheriff kicked the rest of the townspeople out of the castle, which they left happily. Now things were beginning to be fixed and returned back to order in Nottingham. Even with the Knight finding his way to her door, giving a knock. 

Before he could say a word, she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them as Guy turned and shoved her against it, Katherine taking him into another deep, passionate kiss. At this point they knew it was dangerous to be separated from each other, knowing they couldn’t live without the other. 

Pulling away to get air, they breathed heavily before chuckling. It was clear how much they felt for each other. “I missed you.” Katherine said.

“As did I with you.” He stated breathlessly, lightly trailing kisses upon her neck, unable to hold back his emotions for her. 

“Guy…” She mumbled, trying to get his attention. “Could you help me plan for the wedding?” 

This made him perk up, blue eyes widening in surprise before the Knight chuckled softly. “Yes, yes I can.” 

“Should we tell the sheriff?” Katherine questioned, raising an eyebrow. They had no one else to tell after all. “I mean, I am still under house arrest.” 

“No, not yet.” Guy said, resting his forehead upon hers as they spoke over their wedding plans, wanting to make everything right and perfect this time for they couldn’t see each other with anyone else except the both of them. “When would you like to have it?”

“Do you think as soon as possible is best? Would it look bad?”

“No. I can speak with the priest and begin preparations for Locksley.”

Katherine gave a breathless, soft chuckle. “You still want to get married in Locksley? That might get the attention of Robin again.” And the last thing they wanted was a repeat of what happened. 

“I won’t let them stop me this time.” Guy declared boldly. “Just don’t invite your sister.” He chuckled, not wishing to be punched or have her taken away from him once again.

“No promises.” Katherine joked before pulling back to look into his blue eyes she loved getting lost in. The cold, hardness that hid pain in them showed nothing but the vulnerable love he felt for the woman before him, causing her heart to clutch. Knowing how hard it was for Guy to be open with his emotions and show this vulnerability, it only made her promise to protect and cherish this man even more. She would gladly be everything for him and by God, she was going to save him from the darkness that tried to engulf him. “I know one thing for certain…” Katherine kissed his forehead. “I’ve never loved anyone as I love you, and I don’t think I ever will. You’re the one for me.” 

“As you are for me.” He said, offering her the same kiss in return. 

They knew in that moment that they couldn’t exist without the other. It was official. They were in too deep with each other to back out now- nor did they want to. They belonged to each other. 


	24. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and Katherine make wedding plans. Marian gets caught as the Nightwatchman.

****

**CHAPTER 24 - The Calm Before the Storm**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The couple had told the sheriff of their wedding plans. As expected, the man didn’t give much of a care like they did. In fact, he doubted it would even happen because last time didn’t turn out so well. Vaisey couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle. “That’s hilarious, Gisborne. Why even bother trying again? She’ll just run away.”

Guy sighed, knowing he wouldn’t understand. “My lord…” He started, but Katherine added in her comments.

“With all due respect, my lord, we wish for your blessing and would be honored if you were at our wedding.” Katherine said, causing the sheriff to give a scowling look her way as she smiled. She hoped that would ease his thoughts on her intentions despite the fact she really didn’t like Vaisey. 

The sheriff was silent for a bit, glancing between his deputy and the woman, studying them and contemplating. The couple held their breaths knowing he was an unpredictable animal and could possibly strike them down at any time if he didn’t like something going his way. After a few moments, he finally spoke. “Why not? Someone has to make sure you won’t run away this time.” He got up from his chair, walking over to her before getting in her face. “Because if you do, you’ll be joining your dear father sooner than you think.” He warned.

Katherine glanced over to her lover who exchanged a similar fearful look with her, but they knew she wouldn’t run away, not ever again. She was staying right by his side. 

Vaisey changed the subject, getting onto business. “Now, I’ve sent a Garrison to Locksley for our... _ future plans _ .” He hinted, causing the Knight to give a knowing look, understanding it was about their plans for the King. “I expect you to give them the warmest welcome and attend to their every need.” He chuckled, waving them off. “Now go!”

Katherine followed after Guy, asking him a question that took him by surprise. “Could I go with you to Locksley? I don’t want to be cooped up here any longer than necessary.” 

“Katherine...I think it’s best if you stay here.” He started, not wanting her to be around all the soldiers that had ridden for miles, locking their eyes on her the second she walked in beside him. Guy knew exactly where their thoughts would be going and he didn’t want to risk endangering her.

“Please!” she begged. “I could help out, and plus, what better way to plan out our wedding than from my future home! As long as I am beside you, it wouldn’t be breaking my house arrest.” 

Guy’s eyes sparked in contemplation, taking in her words. She would have to get use to their future home together and as long as she remained inside the manor, that would put his thoughts at ease over her getting into trouble. “Very well, but...you must remain inside the manor while we are there. Is that clear?” 

“Crystal clear, my love!”

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

Arriving at the village on horseback with Allan following behind them, Katherine was surprised to see all the guards making their way around the village. No villagers were in sight. She had never seen Locksley so empty without it’s people walking about. Guy helped her off the horse as she looked around curiously. 

The Knight ushered Katherine over to the manor as she asked. “Where are the villagers?”

“W-We’ve had to send them away so the garrison have places to stay.”

“You kicked them out of their own homes?” She asked bewildered, causing Guy to sigh, looking down. “No, let me guess, this is the sheriff’s doing?” He finally looked up at her, confirming her thoughts. “Guy, they were your people. Where are they now?”

“Some have gone to their families in other villages.”

“What about the ones all alone without families?”

“They’ve gone into the forests. There is nothing I can do.” Guy said through gritted teeth before helping her into the manor, calling out for his steward. “Thornton!”

The older man soon arrived looking surprised to see her here once again. “Yes, my Lord?”

“Keep an eye on Lady Katherine while I help the garrison. She is not allowed to leave the manor!” He ordered sternly, letting go of her arm. The Knight wanted to make sure she was well protected. 

Thornton gave a nod. “Yes, my lord.”

Katherine watched as the Knight walked off, leaving her to cross her arms, giving him a look for his actions involving the villagers. She knew he couldn’t help it when it was an order from the sheriff, but surely Guy at least could help his people out regardless while following orders. It only made her blood boil more, thinking about everything the sheriff had been ordering the Knight to do. Did Guy ever truly want to do all those terrible things?

She knew the answer, feeling her heart ache in pain for him. He was trapped with no other alternatives except to follow the vile man and his orders so he could retain the things he was gaining back, everything he had lost. 

In that moment Katherine knew she was his only lifeline left. A brief, terrible thought had passed her mind. 

“Lady Katherine?” Thornton spoke, breaking her from her thoughts to her relief. 

She turned around to face the steward, a smile on her face. “Sorry Thornton...I was just thinking.” Seeing the curious and confused look on his face, she knew he wouldn’t dare ask, so she explained for him. “I’m going to marry Sir Guy and I’ve come here to make preparations.”

“Oh?” He said with surprise in his tone. Last thing he expected was for them to try marriage once again. Thornton started to wonder if she was being forced into it, but he would never speak it out loud. “Do you require my assistance with it?”

“Yes, I would greatly appreciate it. I don’t know exactly what I’m doing.” Katherine admitted shyly with a smile. Thornton nodded before leaving her alone in the room to gather what would be needed.

The older servant was someone she had known since her childhood with Robin and Marian. He was always so soft and sweet, but could be stern at times, especially with other household staff. However, there was one thing certain with Thornton, he was close and loyal to Robin, almost like a father figure. He took absolute pride in taking care of the manor he ran. 

And it seemed it was even the same with Guy, although a certain air of timidness was present with the steward when concerning the Knight. It began to make her realize how many people were scared or intimidated by Gisborne and the cold front he put off to distance himself from others. 

Not long after, Thornton returned with some other servants who began to help the young lady with planning the wedding. However, the fact that the garrison had arrived was evident by the loud shouts of men and horses stomping their hooves outside. Katherine glanced out the window, watching with curiosity before something caught her eye, making her bolt outside without a word. 

* * *

Having spotted some villagers roaming around the forest, Marian asked them of their intentions before making her way to Locksley village to see the sight before her with her own two eyes. A garrison of soldiers were in the place of villagers. Spotting Guy and Allan, she overheard their conversation, hiding behind the church which they soldiers seemed to avoid. 

“ALLAN! WHERE ARE THE SUPPLIES?” Guy roared at the top of his lungs. “These men are tired and angry and we have no food for them? Tell me this is some kind of joke?” 

Allan got off his horse, scared beyond his wits. “Look, I think I know where it is, alright? There’s a food store Robin used to use in Nettlestone. He used to keep the food there in the winter.”

“And you just remembered this? Convenient. You’re lying.” The Knight grabbed him by his collar, his face snarling with anger. “I am sick and tired of being made to look like a fool by you and your friends while YOU are in on their secrets.” 

“What secrets?”

“You know what I’m talking about. You’re gonna tell me everything, now. Look, you know about Robin, the rest are just peasants…”

Guy began to raise his fist at him. “TELL ME!”

“GUY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Katherine was heard shouting, causing the Knight to let go of him as he spotted her running towards him, the servants a distance behind her, watching the scene. 

He looked to Allan, pointing. “Wait here.” Walking towards Katherine, he scowled over to the servants behind her. “I thought I told you to remain in the manor.”

“Sorry, but I couldn’t just let you do whatever you were about to do to Allan.” She stated boldly, standing her ground for him. “I know you’re better than that, my love. If you need help with something surely it can be talked out instead of using violence?” All she wanted was for him to do the right thing and not feel the need to resort to old methods. He sighed, looking down as she took his hands into hers, gripping them, expressing her support. Guy finally gazed upon her, but noticed her attention was directed to the church beside them, both remembering the memories of this place when they were last here together. “Everything will change for the better.” Katherine said softly, giving him a warm look that left him speechless. 

Guy cleared his throat. “You must get back inside.”

“I will, as long as you promise me you won’t go punching your right-hand-man?” 

He sighed. “I promise.” 

With this, she took her leave. Marian decided to leave at this moment, informing Robin of what was happening in Locksley to see if they could try and stop it. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The outlaws were busy reading a map they had gotten to help find the supposed ‘Treasure of the Nation’ in two days time. A whistle was heard throughout the forest as the men around Robin got on guard, pulling out their weapons.The outlaw knew it was Marian’s signal. “Hold, hold, hold.” He mumbled before hearing her whistle again. 

“You know that might be for you?” Much said, knowing Marian stayed behind at camp. 

“Have them working. I’ll be back.” Robin ordered, walking off to go find her. 

Marian sat up in the tree, watching with glee as he didn’t even seem to notice her. “I’m up here.” She told him with a smile, getting down as they went to embrace each other in a kiss. “Do you know what’s happening in Locksley?” She asked as he shook his head. 

“What do you mean?”

“Gisborne has turned the villagers out. He’s made it a Garrison for his mercenaries.”

Robin sighed, frustrated. “What about the people? Where are the villagers?”

“In the forest, or with families from other villages.” She stated. “I came across some once you all left. That’s why I went to Locksley to find out what was going on.” 

“Right, well, we’ll get food to them then.”

“You can’t. Allan told Gisborne about the secret food store and he’s taken everything.”

“What?” Robin exclaimed.    


“If we move now, we could take the garrison by surprise.”

He sighed. “I know, but not just yet.”

“Why not?” She asked, confused. 

“We found word from the king, Marian. I promise I’ll restore Locksley, but I can’t until we complete this mission.” 

“What are the villagers supposed to do in the meantime?”

“You know I would go to them if I can. King Richard needs me now more than ever.” Seeing how upset she was, Robin began to comfort her. “Hey, we’ll get through this and be together soon.” He gave her another kiss. “Now get back to camp and stay safe.” 

She watched him leave, knowing for a fact she wasn’t going to let this one slide. Or at least the Nightwatchman wasn’t. The villagers needed help.

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Katherine sat around speaking with Thornton as he helped her make plans for the wedding along with the other servants. She didn’t even have to lift a finger as they helped take care of everything, knowing exactly what to do. 

“How is everything going?” Guy spoke up, walking into the room to join them. 

Katherine looked surprised as a blush came to her cheeks. “Good. Thornton here has just informed me that you’ve already started to make some preparations.”

“Yes, I forgot to tell you.” He said, taking a seat at the table across from her. “The priest will be able to arrive in two weeks time.” 

Brown eyes went wide. “Really?”

Guy smiled with joy. “Yes.” 

“That’s great.” She said before looking up to the steward standing off to the side beside them. “That gives us plenty of time to have the wedding dress made then!”

The Knight now became truly curious, wanting to know what his bride was going to wear. “You’re having a new dress made?” He asked.

Katherine nodded. “Yes, I thought it would be best since we’re making new memories.” She didn’t want to wear her old one and have everyone be reminded of what happened. This time everything was going to be different and they didn’t need that reminder haunting their perfect day. 

Guy understood her meaning, giving a nod. “Yes, new memories.” He repeated fondly, excited for his new life with her to happen. He needed a new start from the horrors of his old life and the Knight knew Katherine felt the same. 

Their moment was interrupted by one of the other servants coming to fetch their master. “Sir Guy, the men are requesting for you.” 

“I’ll be back.” He told her softly before walking off. 

Thornton was left shocked by the display he had just seen between the couple, seeing a side of his master he had never witnessed before until now- a soft, compassionate being behind the tough facade and bitterness of the man he had witnessed have a terrible anger. Sir Guy of Gisborne seemed to be a completely different person when around Lady Katherine of Knighton. 

* * *

Walking into the church that they were currently using as a storage room for the Garrison, Guy went to get supplies for the men, but paused, spotting something completely different before him. It was the Nightwatchman- it was Marian!

She was here to steal the supplies. He narrowed his eyes at her, knowing he couldn’t allow her to do this.

Allan turned back to him with worry, mumbling. “Guy, I’ve caught the Nightwatchman!”

Before he had anytime to react, Marian hit Allan with a sack full of food, knocking the right-hand-man back. Guy took out his sword for self-defense, but didn’t strike at her, instead, giving her a warning. “We don’t have to do this, Marian.”

She wasn’t going to listen and went to kick him in the stomach before knocking him back with the sack. If he caught her, that would be the end. Marian was running on pure adrenaline, fearful for her life, especially now that she had struck Gisborne down. Guy was angry now, seeing that she wouldn’t take his warning and hit her back with another sack, causing her to slam into the door. 

He began to grab her, throwing her aside as they continued to fight each other. All Guy wanted to do was give her a chance for the sake of her sister, but Marian didn’t fully trust in Guy like Katherine did. It was clear to him at this point. 

Knocking her back onto the ground, he finally spoke to her. “You shouldn’t have come here. It would’ve been best for you to just stay away because now you leave me with no choice.”

Taking off her mask, Marian’s blue eyes glared at him. “Everything is a choice. Everything we do!” She echoed the familiar words she told Robin.“I thought back at the castle I saw a different side to you with the sheriff gone, the side my sister must see in you, but now, I see I was mistaken.” She spat viciously. 

Guy narrowed his eyes at her, sighing. “You know nothing about me!” He yelled at her. Making his way to the door, he turned back to his right-hand-man. “Prepare the prisoner for transport.” 

Walking out of the church, the Knight walked briskly up to the manor, knowing how this news would affect Katherine, but he had to follow through with it. He had been trying everything to avoid this news coming upon the sheriff, but now that Marian had played her card and tried stealing from him again, much less the sheriff, Guy had no other choice. It was also his neck, Katherine and Allan’s on the line for her reckless actions just now. 

He approached his bride, gently grabbing her arm as he looked to her with worry. Katherine noticed and exchanged a similar look before following out with him. 

Katherine didn’t pay any attention to the garrison outside as she followed beside Guy, walking into the church to see her sister sitting down in her Nightwatchman garb, arms with chains around them. Allan stood by her side. “Marian!” Her sister exclaimed with fear. 

Marian’s attention was directed to the Knight glaring behind her sister. Katherine turned and noticed the pure anger in her lover’s eyes, knowing this confrontation would have to happen sooner or later. Seeing the familiar dagger, the other three were reminded of what happened. “A year ago I put this dagger in the Nightwatchman’s side. Show me.” Guy said.

He began to approach her as Katherine and Allan watched quietly. Marian lifted her shirt to show him the scar still present upon her abdomen, confirming the truth that she had always been the Nightwatchman. There was no double, Marian was working with Robin and was against him from the start. 

Letting out a shaky breath, he looked back to Katherine, who gave him a sad look, letting him know she knew of the wound he inflicted upon her sister. Everything started to add up, all the pieces coming into place. “Marian almost died from it.” Katherine recalled to him. It was something she had to get off her chest. 

“I’m sorry, but I must take her to Nottingham. She is an outlaw and since I have caught her, it is my job to bring her.” Guy stated, knowing how Katherine would react.

“No, Guy, please!” 

“It’s too late. I’ve already sent word to the sheriff that we’ve captured the Nightwatchman.” He said sadly before making his way to the door. 

“Guy-” Marian started, trying to reason with him.

However, she was stopped by him pointing at her with anger. “YOU do not speak to me!” He left without another word, leaving the sisters speechless.

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Staring outside the window from her room in the castle where she waited to be executed, Marian spotted the executioner reading the noose, swallowing with fear at the sight of it. Katherine had remained silent the whole way back to the castle and hadn’t said a word to her since they arrived. A bitter sensation began to flood her, realizing that Katherine had completely abandoned her to be with Guy, the very same man who had killed her before. The same man who was still trying to attempt to kill the King and caused terror to the people of Nottingham on the sheriff’s orders.

Just what could her sister see in him to be so blinded and ignore this all so easily? Why was she still fighting to be with him? 

Hearing the door creak open, Marian turned to see Allan standing upon it as Guy came in followed by her sister, both looking grim. She approached them, begging. “Please.”

Guy wasn’t going to hear it though, looking away from her. “You’re in league with Robin Hood, an outlaw. You yourself are an outlaw and I warned the sentence would be death.” 

“I was the Nightwatchman years before Robin returned.” Marian told him firmly. 

“Don’t take me for a fool.” The Knight barked at her. 

“Marian, what were you doing in Locksley?” Katherine asked.

“I could say the same to you.” She quipped. “What does it matter? I’m going to be executed anyway.” Katherine went to approach her sister, but Marian turned away from her coldly, finally getting all her feelings out about the matter while she could. “I thought you were my sister. We were supposed to have each other’s back, but I see you’re a traitor. You told him all of my secrets and exposed my identity as the Nightwatchman, showing me exactly where your loyalties lie now: with him.” 

It was time for the sister’s to have their argument as the two men watched uncomfortably. “With the stunt you just pulled, your identity would’ve been exposed sooner or later without my help!” Katherine stated, yelling at the top of her lungs, something that surprised them all. “No matter how many times I try to help you, you’re still so thick headed, Marian. Can’t you see that Guy could have easily told the sheriff about you long ago when I first told him, but he didn’t!” She pointed out, hoping her sister could see the good in him that she saw- that she tried to help him uncover. 

Marian glanced to the Knight who looked at her calmly with arms crossed. “Then why is this time different? You could just let me go.”

“Because you got caught.” Guy told her. “As I said, you should have just stayed away.” 

“Are you honestly going to let this happen?” Marian asked her sister with disbelief. 

Katherine remained quiet, giving her sister a melancholy look before leaving the room as Guy followed behind her. Marian bit back her tears, feeling her throat constrict, seeing her sister wasn’t going to help her this time. 

“Guy, please let me take responsibility for my sister.” Katherine begged, walking beside him and Allan down the hall. She couldn’t just sit back and be okay with this execution taking place despite what Marian would think. She was still her sister and always would be.

The Knight turned to her as Allan chuckled. “We’ve actually already come up with a plan for that.” 

“What?” She blinked, confused.

“Even if Marian is an outlaw and working with Robin…” Guy spoke bitterly before looking back to his bride with a soft look, “She is your sister and I know how much she means to you. I don’t want you living with that blood on your conscience.” The last thing he wanted was her having to experience all the grief and haunting horror he had been through for the terrible crimes he committed purely for power, wealth and for the sheriff. Katherine was meant to stay pure. She was the light he so desperately needed and fought to protect in his life. 

“I came up with the plan!” Allan declared proudly with a grin.

“So...what’s the plan then?” She asked as the men began to fill her in on it. 

* * *

Making their way back to her room, the couple spotted smoke coming out from her door as Guy charged forward. “Marian!” He said with worry.

“She’s trying to escape.” Katherine told them, knowing her sister’s way. 

“Get the door open!” Guy yelled, looking to Allan who followed behind them. 

Seeing the line of linen she had crafted and tied together as an anchor to help her out the window, Guy ran straight for it, looking out only to see Marian charging for the door. However, Katherine already knew what she was up to and tried to stop her along with Allan. “GET OUT OF MY WAY!” She screamed, trying to knock them back as Allan took the blows. 

Guy came up to her, grabbing the woman and throwing her back to stop her. “FOOL!” 

Marian slid across the floor, hitting the cool cobblestone before picking herself shakily, avoiding their gaze. “Did you expect me to sit here and wait to be executed-”

“No, I expect you to know when you’re beaten!” The Knight spat down at her, keeping up with the facade. “This isn’t a game, Marian. When the sheriff returns, you are going to die!”

“Don’t you have the courage to finish this yourself?” She said, egging him on as she finally began to face her sister and the Knight. “After all my so called betrayals, you should be glad to do it.”

Guy put up his hands. “This is not my decision.”

“Nor is it mine.” Katherine added solemnly. 

“Well, perhaps it should be.” Marian spat at her sister. “We’ve betrayed each other and kept secrets, not to mention we’re both in love with men who hate each other’s guts. As you’ve pointed out before, sister, we must part ways.” They would always be stuck in the middle of an endless feud. Ever since Katherine fell in love with Guy, things only began to get complicated between them. The sisters couldn’t keep trying to remain with each other while being with men who despised each other. 

This never ending cycle helped any of them. It only created more drama. 

“Marian…” Katherine said sadly. 

“We’re going different directions. This is who I am...and this is who you are.” Marian stated, motioning towards her and Guy. “I’m fighting for the people of Nottingham and you’re just the sheriff’s lackey.”

This didn’t sit well with Guy. “I’ve defended you against the sheriff countless times, more than you know!” He raised his voice at her. “So has your sister.” 

“And I deceive the sheriff to help people.” She stated. “Please, don’t do this.” 

Katherine looked to her sister sadly, feeling her heart clutch. “I’ll always have your back, I just wish you would believe it once again.” She said before leaving the room without another word. 

Katherine was fighting in her own way. It wasn’t as loud or bold or obvious as Marian. She was formulating plans and fighting for her loved ones as well as the people of Nottingham. It was something she had been doing from the very start. Even if her sister or Robin couldn’t see it, she was fighting to save everyone from the sheriff's wicked ways, especially Guy. 

**_She wasn’t one to give up on the people who need her._ **

* * *

Following beside her sister as they began to make their ways to the gallows, the sisters spotted the sheriff returning to the castle as Guy made his way downstairs to greet him. “Treasure prove elusive?” The Knight asked, knowing he had gone to find the supposed Treasure of the Nation.

“Don’t look so smug, Gisborne.” Vaisey retorted before smiling with glee. “Where’s the Nightwatchman? I can feel a hanging coming on.”

Glancing to the two sisters who approached, the sheriff looked over with surprise to see Marian had returned to the castle. “Marian, what are you doing here?” He asked with suspicion. 

“I brought her here, my lord. She is visiting from the abbey at my request.” Katherine said, talking for her sister, knowing he would expect her to be silent if she had taken her vows. This caused Marian to look at her confused. “Go along with it and remain silent.” She whispered.

“Ah, well, you’re just in time. We’re going to execute the Nightwatchman.” Vaisey chuckled, looking upon the noose in front of them, already imagining the Nightwatchman hanging, which would only prove a point to Robin Hood and the people. 

“We are ready.” 

Just then, an arrow shot down from above, causing Guy and the sheriff to look at the person responsible with surprise. “IT’S THE NIGHTWATCHMAN!” Vaisey exclaimed with anger. “He is supposed to be behind bars!” 

Marian looked up shocked, seeing someone dressed as her alter-ego. 

“He’s escaped, get after him!” Guy yelled before looking back to the sisters with a gleam in his eyes, running off to go capture the vigilante. 

Katherine smiled at her sister, winking, while Marian let out the breath she had been holding. “You three were planning this?”

“Yes. I told you I would always have your back. You honestly should trust Guy, he’s not as bad as you think.” Katherine told her sister. “He’s misled, but I know he is capable of so much more. I’ve seen it, he just needs someone to believe in him and give him the chance.” 

Watching as the sheriff threw a tantrum around the castle, Marian looked to her sister with surprise, putting the pieces together. “He honestly didn’t give away my secret. Did you think he would when you first told him?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure what he would do...but I believed he would do the right thing, and he did.” 

Marian was taken back by this revelation, feeling bad for thinking he was such a terrible man. It was obvious her sister had fallen deeply in love with him and was fighting to help him, just as Marian herself did for Robin. The four of them weren’t so different from each other after all. The only thing separating them was the different paths they were forced to take throughout their lives and the choices they felt they must make. 

The sisters quieted as the sheriff came back towards them, slowly placing back and forth with impatience at the news that would soon come his way. They spotted Guy walking back in through the castle gates as the sheriff approached him. “Good news, Gisborne. Only good news.”

Guy looked away from him, avoiding his gaze, knowing what would soon follow. The risk he had just taken. “Tell me you’ve caught him. Tell me you’re ready to string him up. Tell me  _ I can have my execution _ !”

“He escaped.” Vaisey closed his eyes in frustration, feeling his blood boil by the minute. “The Nightwatchman is gone.” Guy glanced over to the sisters, reassuring them of Marian’s safety.

“You have failed me again!” The sheriff went to strike Guy, causing the Knight to cry out in pain. Katherine immediately went to go to his side, feeling her heart race with fear, before knowing she had to hold back or else the man would make it worse. He took out Guy’s sword, putting it against his neck.” I WILL NOT TOLERATE INCOMPETENCE! There is too much at stake now: A KINGDOM!  **_Last chance, Gisborne_ ** .” 

He let Guy go, causing Katherine to let out a sigh of relief, but the Knight still winced in pain before watching the sheriff walk off. Guy gave one last look to Marian and Katherine before walking off with his guards. Glancing to her sister, they both knew this would be the last favor Guy would be giving for her. He had just put his neck, literally, on the line to help save her sister.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. “Come in.” Katherine said, sitting in her room with Marian.

Guy and Allan both walked in to meet with them. “You’re safe.” The Knight told Marian earnestly. 

“You all did this for me?” Marian asked with a smile, moved by the action.

“I told her of your heroics.” Katherine said, smiling at the two men. 

“Well, what’s being chased by angry soldiers between two friends?” Allan spoke, holding the Nightwatchman grab in his hands, a grin on his face.

Guy looked to the outfit, giving him an order. “Burn that. The Nightwatchman is no more. You will not get another chance, and...you can’t return to the woods if you’re to stay here.” He stated firmly, arms crossed. “This means everything involving Robin Hood must end here.” 

Both Katherine and Marian looked surprised by this sudden unexpected expectation. Katherine knew Marian wouldn’t be able to handle it well, but she was moved by the huge step of progress Guy had taken, willing to allow her back to the castle despite knowing everything about her. 

But what shocked her even further was Marian’s response. “I agree to your terms. I will stay.” She went to go and hug Allan first as Katherine hugged Guy, thanking the men for what they had done. 

“Thank you, my love. You didn’t have to do that, but you did. I appreciate it greatly.” Katherine said, giving him kisses on his face furiously. The others chuckled, watching the scene before Allan left the room to give them privacy.

Marian looked to the Knight with a smile. “After everything you said, you still did this?”

Guy turned to address her. “You don’t know me as well as you think.”

“I’m starting to see that now.” She said, glancing at her sister. “But Katherine knew. You always knew and I’m sorry I didn’t believe it.”

Katherine began to charge forward, taking her sister into a hug as she pulled the awkward Knight into the hug with them. “Come on, Family hug!” The sisters giggled before pulling back. Guy felt his heartbeat with joy, happy to see his bride with a smile on her face and her sister starting to accept him. 

Things were finally starting to go well and it was thanks to Katherine. She believed in him and stayed by his side despite everything. Guy couldn’t imagine his life without her at this point. 

But little did they know, a storm was coming, ready to shake everything again and have everyone test where their loyalties truly lie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realized how much of a parallel it is between Katherine realizing Robin isn't as bad as she thought with Marian realizing the same thing about Guy in this chapter. Wow. 
> 
> Also...you know what we're coming into so prepare for the next chapters. I got my own twists to those as well. ;D


	25. Till Death Do Us Part - PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian takes drastic actions which result in terrible consequences for her sister. The sheriff plans to go to the Holy Land and enact his plans to kill the King. 
> 
> Will everyone make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading PART 2 very soon.

****

**CHAPTER 25 - Till Death Do Us Part - PART 1**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Today was Robin’s birthday. Sitting next to her sister as she worked on embroidery, Katherine looked up from her book she was reading, wondering if Marian knew. Surely she must have known. It wasn’t something that would go over her head, especially since Marian was always determined to make it the best day for the cheeky young lord. 

Wonder flashed in her brown eyes, curious to know how her sister was managing without being by Robin’s side. Katherine still found it very odd that Marian had accepted so readily. She thought she would at least put up more of a fight, not wanting to leave the outlaw’s side. 

“Sister, did you let Robin know of your whereabouts?” Katherine asked, not wanting to leave him worrying over her sister at least.

Marian looked up from her embroidery. “Yes.”

“And…? He’s okay with it?” She pushed on.

“Well, in his own Robin way, he has no choice but to deal with it.” chuckled Marian with amusement.

“And you’re okay with being parted from him?” She continued to ask, feeling as if something wasn’t right here.

Marian noticed her suspicions and reassured her sister. “The only reason I avoided the castle was because you told me to stay away when you revealed everything to Gisborne, but seeing as he’s on our side, I thought it best to finally stay.”

“See, he isn’t as bad as you think.”

“Good luck trying to convince Robin of that.”

Katherine chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Tell me about it.”

Just then, the two sister’s heard a sudden knock at the door, knowing exactly who it could be. “Come in.” Marian said and Guy followed into the room, smiling at both of the sisters. 

“Hello love.” Katherine said, putting down her book and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Today’s the 14th of October, Robin Hood’s birthday.” He stated, glancing between both of the sisters, waiting to see what their reactions would be. Katherine just shrugged, already knowing it.

“It is.” said Marian nonchalantly before realization hit her. “It is?!” Oh god, how could she forget in all the chaos?

“Marian…” Guy gave her a stern look before sitting down upon the bed. He knew she was in love with Robin, Katherine had warned him of that at least, but he still couldn’t help feeling bitter over how she reacted. If they were going to make this family relationship between them work, Marian had to let him go. 

Katherine gave her sister a knowing look before looking back to her Knight, trying to ease the tension. “Why are you telling us of his birthday? He’s a thing of the past, right Marian?” she asked.

“Yes.” She said with a forced answer, glancing up at them from her embroidery. 

A smile came to Guy’s face. “Good, got it.” He got up, walking around the room as he informed them. “Well, I came to tell you that I’m going away.”

“Away?” Katherine asked, approaching him with worry. “Where are you going?”

He shook his head. “I cannot say...but when I return, things will be different.” Guy took her hands into his, grasping them firmly. Marian looked on with worry, but for different reasons from her sisters. “Better. For me and for us.”

“Guy...is it what I think it is?” Katherine asked, feeling a lump starting to form in her throat and her heart race with dread.

“Katherine...I will not be here to protect you or your sister. I must have your assurance that you both will stay safe and out of trouble.” He stated, glancing over to Marian. “I must have your reassurance that the Nightwatchman is done.” 

“Yes, yes, but where are you going?” Marian said, waving it off. 

“Marian...do I have your word?” Guy asked her softly.

She sighed, seeing she had no choice but to give in. “You have my word.” 

Guy began to leave the room, but Katherine followed after him. “Guy!” Glancing at her sister, she told her. “Stay here!” The Knight stopped in the hall, waiting for her as Katherine caught up to him, the two a few distances away from the room. “Guy, you didn’t answer my question. Are you honestly going to do what I think you are: An attempt to stop the King?” she whispered, making sure no one could hear.

He looked away from her in shame, avoiding her gaze. Even if she did accept him, Guy never wanted to see her look at him with a disapproving, monstrous gaze. “I’m only doing what I’m ordered to do. You know that.”

“Do you actually want to kill him?” She dared to ask, afraid to know the answer. 

Finally, his blue eyes looked into her and she could see how stuck and lost he was in his current predicament. “No.”

“Is there any way for you to get out of this?” Katherine asked, grabbing onto his hands, bringing them to her lips as she kissed them. “I want to help you, my dear. Please, let me help you. I don’t wish to see this bring further harm towards you or our future.” 

Guy raised one of his hands to gently caress her face. “What would I do without you?” This woman absolutely touched his soul, melting away the darkness around it and continued to help fight away the darkness trying to make its way back to tarnish it once again. He knew the answer already: without her, he would cease to exist.

“L-Let me accompany you and the sheriff!” Katherine said, not wanting to leave his side, especially now that she knew everything was starting to happen.

“What? No, out of the question.” 

“I’m not taking no for an answer, Guy of Gisborne.” She stood her ground, stating firmly. “As your future wife, I refuse to leave your side ever again. I am going to be with you through any trials or tribulations thrown our way, especially this!” 

Guy couldn’t help but feel moved by her in this moment, even if he should have been telling her that she was out of her mind and to stay put. It was obvious in this moment that they were bound and would fight for each other. “Katherine…” he laid his lips upon hers, taking in the deep, warm kiss. “My life, my love, my wife…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She smirked, laying one more kiss upon him before walking away without another word. “Let’s go see the sheriff.” He smirked at his stubborn future wife, knowing he had no choice but to follow. 

Marian had overheard the conversation from the couple in the hallway, her suspicions being confirmed about the sheriff and Gisborne putting their plans into motion to head off and kill the King with the Black Knights. Giving Allan a look of disbelief that he was even going through with this, he glanced at her, working on packing up the carriage. 

“Katherine has decided to help us, my lord.” Gisborne said, catching the sheriff’s attention as he turned to look at her with surprise. 

“Is that so?” Vaisey said, sneering at her. “Does she even know what we’re about to do? Say goodbye to the Lionheart.” He teased, chuckling with glee, waiting to see how she would react. 

Katherine however, wasn’t even fazed by his actions or words, remaining calm. “We’re going to the Holy Land to finish what you started, are we not?” She swallowed, trying her best to hide the fury she held for the man deep down. “As future Lady Gisborne, I thought I could offer my services with the Saracen language once again and prove my loyalty to you and Prince John, my lord.”

“We’ll see.” The sheriff retorted, being his usual suspicious self when it came to the likes of women, often thinking of them as nothing more but lepers. “After all, you are under house arrest. You might as well prove yourself useful. Very well.” He spoke before waving her off to leave.

Katherine departed as their attention was directed to Allan, watching as he loaded up the carriage. “Is your boy ready?” Vaisey asked, wondering if he knew what he was getting himself into.

“Looks like it.” Guy responded.

“He knows where we’re going?”

“I told him Portsmith. That’s it.” 

“Good.” He said, turning away as he walked around the front of the castle. 

“My lord, the mercenaries, are you sure we shouldn’t bring them?” Guy asked.

“Oh, with any luck by now, they will be celebrating Hood’s birthday.” He chuckled with amusement. “We’ll do this alone, quietly.”

Guy put on a smile for him before following after. 

* * *

Off in another section of the castle, Marian was talking with Allan about what was happening. “Well, have they told you why?” She asked.

“We’re going to Portsmouth, that’s all I know, Marian.” Allan told her with arms crossed. “You didn’t get that from me, either.”

“You know what this means?”

“No.”

“The King!” She warned him. “They must be expecting the King to land in Portsmouth.”

Allan raised an eyebrow at her in wonder. “Could mean anything for all I know?”

Marian shook her head, frustrated with him. “That’s not good enough, Allan. What if it is the King? You know full well what they’ll do to him when he arrives.”

“Well, it’s not my call, is it? I’m just the whipping boy around here. The packing boy.”

“Look, if you go along with treason, then you are committing treason.”

“Rubbish. If you go along with farting it doesn’t mean you’re farting yourself, does it?”

Marian was taken back by his attitude as he walked away, turning to address him about it. “What’s happened to you?” Allan ignored her, continuing to leave her alone.

Seeing as she wasn’t going to get help from anyone, she planned to rush back off to the forest to warn Robin of what was happening. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

“Robin!” Marian called out for him, even whistling, but no reply. She began to approach the empty camp covered with nothing but twigs and leaves left upon the forest floor. Taking a hold of the lever, she pulled it and the secret opening to the camp revealed itself. “ROBIN?”

He was still nowhere to be found. In fact, no one in the gang was even present here.

Realizing she would have to do this solo mission on her own with the fate of Nottingham in her hands, Marian turned back. “I have to stop the sheriff.” 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Katherine was busy in her room, packing away everything she would need for the trip. Letting out a shaky breath, she tried to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen, figuring out how she was going to stop the sheriff and save Guy from having to do this in the process. 

All she knew was that she had to play her part, acting like she was going along with the sheriff’s plans. The last thing needed was for drastic actions to be taken. This had to be played out safe and strategic. 

* * *

Marian had spotted Allan continuing to pack things away for the trip. Feeling he was the only one she could turn to at this moment, she began to approach him. “Allan! I can’t find Robin.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it.” He reassured her. “This trip’s just me, Giz, Kat, and the sheriff. Her eyes went wide, realizing her sister was going along with them, which only confirmed her fears more. “Serious, no soldiers, no mercenaries. I don’t think it’s the King, Marian.”

“Yes, well, I do. I’m going to stop it.” She stated.

“How?”

“I don’t know.” Marian sighed, trying to think up a plan, any plan. “I’ll kill the sheriff if I have to.” 

Allan gave her a ludicrous look, knowing she must be out of her mind now. “Have you forgotten what happens if the sheriff dies?”

“No. Prince John’s armies will raise Nottingham to the ground.”

“Yes, leave it.” He told her.

But Marian being her stubborn self couldn’t do that. “Yes, but if the King in the south, then that is where Prince John’s men will be. Nottingham will be safe.”

Allan chuckled. “Buttload of assumptions there.”

“And if I prevent the sheriff from killing the King, then that’s the King back on the throne, that’s the end of Prince John. The end of the Black Knights and the end of threats!” Marian stated, feeling convinced that ridding the world of such a man like Vaisey was sounding better and better. Then she could be married to Robin and have the life she should have had with him and her sister could be with Gisborne. Everything would be fine. All this turmoil could finally end.

“So you want to save England single handedly?” Allan asked, finding this all hard to believe. 

“NO, BUT I CAN”T FIND ROBIN!” Marian shrieked at the top of her lungs with desperation. “Look, Gisborne and the sheriff are ready to leave now. There is no time for this, would you please help me?” She pleaded. 

Allan knew better than to get messed up in this, seeing how it could go wrong. “Sorry, you’re out of your depth.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Marian gritted her teeth before taking him by surprising, knocking him out with a punch to the face. “You underestimate me.” She told him before grabbing his sword and sneaking off to finish the job herself.

In that moment, Katherine was coming out of her room as one of the guards helped put her stuff into the carriage. She saw Guy walking around the hall and called out to him. “Guy, what is it?”

“Have you seen Allan anywhere?” He asked.

“No. I just finished packing.” She told him, her brown eyes searching in wonder. “In fact, do you know where Marian has gone?” The two exchanged knowing looks with each other before rushing off to go find their people. 

Marian watched them go by, sneaking out from the shadows as she continued on her way to the war room. The sheriff was standing in the room, holding a goblet of wine in his hand as he rehearsed the speech he would be having once he won his victory. “Lords, wonderful news…” He started from the beginning again. “Lords, glorious news!” He said with glee, putting the wine holder upon the table and taking a swig of his drink. “We the Black Knights stand on the verge of greatness.”

Marian creaked open the door slowly, watching the man give his imaginary speeches to a crowd. Breathing heavily, blue eyes were wide, knowing she would have to take this opportunity to strike him down while she had the moment. Beginning to raise her sword, she was getting ready to jab it through him until he caught her in the reflection of his wine tray, dodging her attack, knocking her onto the floor as he held the sword to her throat. “Mistake, missy.  **_Big mistake_ ** .” 

Marian knew she was caught and regretted how this would go down now. 

* * *

Guy walked through the doors into the war room with Katherine by his side as they looked to her with wide eyes, noticing she was tied to a chair. Immediately, Katherine and Guy could only guess what had happened, feeling dread take over. 

“You missed all the fun.” The sheriff informed them bitterly. “Your leper sister tried to kill me.” 

Guy turned to glare at her before addressing Allan. “Did you know about this?”

“I didn’t know anything.”

Katherine remained looking at her sister with betrayal and pure anger, frozen in place. She wasn’t sure how to react towards her sister’s rash actions, feeling all her plans were now ruined by Marian. Said sister was surprised by the look Katherine was giving her, having never seen her look at her in such a way before.

“Why would he know anything about this?” The sheriff asked with suspicion, not helping ease the tension in the room at all. 

“She knocked him out and took his sword.” Guy stated, feeling the same betrayal that was piercing in Katherine’s eyes. 

He had taken a chance and trusted her, risking and putting his life on the line only for Marian to repay him this way. And now Katherine was put in danger.

“What?” Vaisey chuckled with disbelief.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting it, was it? It wouldn’t have happened. Yeah, she’s good, but I’m better.” 

Marian and Katherine grimaced, realizing Allan had only made the situation worse for them. The sheriff turned to slowly scowl at the right-hand-man, approaching him as he repeated his words back into his ear. “She’s good, but I’m better. That means you knew she was capable of this.” It was now the couples turn to be approached by the sheriff about this. “You knew too, didn’t you?” 

Guy shook his head. “My lord, please, I can explain.”

“Well, you better had explain.” Vaisey growled at him. “BECAUSE SHE JUST MADE AN ATTEMPT ON MY LIFE!” 

Guy glanced at Katherine as she realized it was time for him to finally give the secret away to the sheriff. They had no other choice. Marian had ruined her chances. “I recently discovered Marian was the Nightwatchman.” He admitted with a shaky breath fearfully. 

Vaisey looked at him, shocked into silence before speaking. “What? AND YOU DIDN:T TELL ME?!”

“I believed Marian’s days at the Nightwatchman were over! I believed I had dealt with it!” 

“BY TRICKING ME?” The sheriff spat, glaring at him. “BY FAKING HER ESCAPE?” Looking into his face, he confronted him. “Who was it that ran away?”

Guy looked away from him as the sheriff only knew there was one person it could be, glancing at Allan. “Look, I was just following orders.”

“Yeah, I gave the orders.” 

“WHY?”

“BECAUSE I THOUGHT MARIAN’S CHARITABLE INSTINCTS WERE MISGUIDED. I DID NOT THINK IT MARITATED HANGING!” Guy admitted, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

The sheriff stood beside Marian, continuing to yell. “Oh, how very noble of you, dear boy, although I can’t help thinking that maybe you wanted a little something in return? Huh?” He motioned over to Katherine. “A display of gratitude?” This caused Guy to turn away, shaking his head.  _ No, I did it to protect them.  _ “Oh, the Nightwatchman, I’m impressed.” Vaisey said mockingly, patting Marian’s shoulder. 

“Get off me!” she spat, only making the situation far worse.

“GUARDS!” Guy turned in horror, watching as they walked through the doors. “PACK A TRUNK FOR LADY MARIAN! SHE’S COMING WITH US!”

“To the Holy Land?” Guy asked with worry.

Vaisey grinned in his face. “Oh yes.” Marian gave a sad look, sighing. Noticing the two sisters frozen in their places, the sheriff mocked it. “Oh, look, the look. And Katherine, I think she might be frozen.”

And then, in that moment, they finally saw the brunette take her first move, charging towards her sister as she slapped Marian hard across the face, the sound echoing in the room and causing her to gasp in pain. “How dare you!” Katherine shrieked at the top of her lungs with a fury no had ever seen before. The sheriff actually chuckled with glee, watching the scene unfold and Guy knew what Katherine was going through. “You are no longer my sister.” She stated, beginning to walk away from her. Stepping in front of the sheriff, Katherine gave a slight nod, apologizing. “I’m sorry for my sister’s actions, my lord. I take full responsibility.”

“Well, you certainly will. GUARDS!” He yelled once again as the couple exchanged looks. Guy glanced at her with worry, but she gave a reassuring gaze. “Put Lady Katherine in handcuffs as well. The apple doesn’t fall too far from the family tree.” He stated, giving his reason for doing this to her.

The guards escorted both sisters out and into the carriage, sitting on opposite ends. The sheriff followed behind them as Allan spoke with Guy at the castle door. “Guy, is this what I think it is?” He was finally starting to believe what Marian said, feeling unsure about all this. “Are you killing the King?”

“You’re part of the inner sanctum now, Allan, you should be honored.” Guy told him as they began to walk down the stairs.

“No, I am, I am, it’s just…” He let out a breath. “The Holy Land?”

“This is the ultimate mission and carries with it the ultimate price: absolute power!”

“Yeah, for you and the sheriff.”

“And you.” Guy stated. “Allan, your loyalty will be rewarded in land and title, I will see to that.”

“Really?”

“Really.” He reassured him.

“Well, I’m in. Can I be a lordship or something?” Guy raised his eyebrows before motioning him into the carriage. Allan smiled, getting in as Guy followed after. The guards closed the metal doors, sealing everyone into their fate.

* * *

**THE ROAD TO PORTSMOUTH**

The journey had already proved to be a long one. It was highly awkward and nerve wracking being stuck in an enclosed space with all this tension about. Katherine stared out of the little opening in the carriage, not able to stomach looking across the way at her sister sitting next to Allan. Guy sat next to Katherine, noticing she was an absolute mess over this and the sheriff seemed to have a careful eye on Marian. 

As always, Marian broke the silence. “Are you seriously going to the Holy Lands?”

“Yes. Yes.” The sheriff replied seriously. “I’ve never been before, have you?” Allan and Marian looked silently. “They say the weather’s beautiful. Guy’s been before.” Marian’s eyes landed on the Knight before glancing at her sister who slowly turned her head. “Haven’t you Gizzy?” 

“You’ve been before?” Marian asked in shock, watching as the Knight began to scowl at her. “So, it is true. You tried to kill the King!” Noticing Katherine wasn’t even fazed by this, it only made her faith for her sister fizzle out. “You knew about it and you’re still going to be with him? Honestly, I don’t even know you anymore!” 

“So what? I could say the same to you.” Katherine spat at her. 

A look of betrayal passed her blue eyes. Guy took notice of this and smirked, saying the exact words each of them were feeling towards her. “What? Feel betrayed?”

The sheriff couldn’t help but smirk himself with all the amusing tension being thrown the girls way, especially by her own sister. 

“Are you going to try to kill the King again?” Marian continued asking.

Katherine gave her sister a deadpan look. “What do you think?” Honestly, it should have been obvious to her. The older sister couldn’t help the bitterness spilling out of her right now. 

“Yes...hmm. And you could say that it’s Robin Hood’s fault.” Vaisey said, explaining the situation to her. “You see, Robin did warn the King to be on his guards in the lands. So, first plan: mercenaries in the port, dead in the water. The new plan: Instead of waiting for them, we pay them a little visit.” 

“Mohammad not coming to the mountain?” 

“Indeed.” The sheriff turned to ask Guy. “Shall I use that?”

Marian sighed, shaking her head at their antics. She couldn’t believe most of all her sister was comfortable with this idea. Katherine was right when she said she wasn’t her sister anymore. She hardly knew the kind of person she was now, supporting the killing of a king. “How can you go along with this, Katherine? Don’t you know this is wrong?”

The sisters were going to start it again. All Katherine wanted to do was keep quiet and keep out of the sheriff’s attention, not wanting to make things worse than they already were. 

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“Obviously.” retorted Marian. “Are you okay with committing treason now? Is that the life you’ve settled into?”

Katherine sighed, rolling her eyes. “For once in your life, Marian, learn to keep your bloody mouth shut!”

The sheriff watched with amusement as they argued. 

Marian gave an offended look, feeling the jab her sister took at her. It only seemed to fuel her anger more. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do that when an injustice is being committed.”

“So you think flapping your mouth and taking reckless risks of action will help you achieve stopping the injustice?” Katherine couldn’t help but chuckle. “You were never one for using your brain. How’s that going for you? Oh wait, let me guess,  **_AWFUL_ ** !” She said, indicating to the handcuffs around their wrists.

Marian was about to start again, but the sheriff cut her off. “Neither of you are very smart, now, shut up or I’ll cut your tongue's out if you continue with this drivel!” 

Katherine threw her sister a look as Marian remained silent, looking away from her. Guy sighed, glancing between the sisters before his gaze rested on Katherine beside him who was silently crying now. He wanted more than anything to comfort her, but knew that would put her in even more danger. 

Things would be fixed. He would put an end to all of this and make things simple for them.

* * *

**THE PORTSMOUTH ROAD INN**

The carriage had finally arrived at their first stop for the journey. Nighttime was rolling around the corner and they had been stuck in the carriage almost all day long. As the servants of the inn went to open the door, the sheriff stepped out first followed by Guy, Allan and then the sisters.

“How many beds you after?” The innkeeper asked.

“Three.” The sheriff replied.

Glancing at Allan, he spoke. “And you with the horses?” 

As the girls finally stepped out, the sheriff chuckled, pointing to them. “Ah, no, these two.” 

The innkeeper noticed the chains on the woman’s wrists and didn’t say another word. They were lead to the barn where the horses were as Guy began to chain Marian to the wall. “You better not sleep tonight!” She spat at the sheriff. “Robin Hood will find out what you’re doing and he will come and he will stop you.”

Katherine rolled her eyes at her sister, seeing she hadn’t listened to a single word of advice. 

“So, it’s Robin Hood’s birthday today. Did you know that? Throwing a party in Nettlestone village. And somebody’s invited: one-hundred of my fiercest mercenaries.” Guy gave an amused smirk before glancing to Katherine, giving her a sympathetic look. She nodded to him once more, letting him know it was okay to do this. He began to chain her to the wall as well. “They’ve got him surrounded. So, Robin Hood, no more!” Marian and Allan exchanged shocked looks. “Well, sleep tight and don’t let the horse flies bite!” He told the sisters just as Guy finished up. 

The sheriff walked away as Allan exchanged a look with Marian and Guy gave Katherine a solemn look. “I’ll be okay.” She reassured the Knight once more.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you getting involved in this.” He told her, glaring at Marian who he firmly believed was at fault for this happening. 

“Just go. I want you to be safe.” Katherine told him as Guy swallowed, walking off into the room. 

In that moment, Marian finally called out for Allan. “Allan! Allan!” She whispered, getting his attention. “You can’t go through with this!” 

“I can.” He said, knowing exactly what situation he was stuck in just as Katherine did. “You heard him, Robin’s finished.” 

“Not if we get away! We can go back to Nottingham, we have to help him.”

Katherine sighed. “Don’t get him involved in this as well. It’s already bad enough as is.” 

“ALLAN!” Guy shouted.

“Coming!”

Marian gave him one last look as he walked off. She sighed, falling to the ground, realizing it was hopeless. She was stuck here with her sister who she didn’t even know anymore, the King was in danger and Robin was as well. 

There was nothing else she could do. **_This was it, this was the end._**

* * *

The horse stable was dark and the sisters were sitting next to each other a few distances away, the smell of hay and horse manure filling the air. Every couple of minutes one of the horses would neigh or let out a sigh, expressing how the sister’s felt with each other. 

Marian was still wide awake, unable to fall asleep as Katherine felt the same way. She turned away from her sister, facing the door of the stable, still not able to face looking at her. They had never been in a situation as worse as this. 

Hearing the barn down begin to open, they both glanced up to see Guy staring in at them, mostly Katherine, concerned for her. She offered him a sad smile, both unable to say the words they wanted as he closed the door. The inside of the building the men were in was quite the opposite to the barn. It was lively, warm as others chattered and drank merrily. 

At that moment, the sheriff came into the room singing happily. “La dee da de da!” Walking in on the two men, Vaisey chuckled. “Are you two kissing in the moonlight? How do you think Katherine would feel, hmm?”

Guy sighed, not in the mood for it. “Go to bed.” He told his right-hand-man.

* * *

Later on in the night, both sisters were stirred awake by the sound of the barn door opening. They calmed down, just noticing it was Allan as he ran up to Marian. “I can’t kill the King.” He admitted, holding a key to unlock their bonds in his hand. 

“Go.” Marian told him. “And quickly.”

“What about you though? You’ve crossed the sheriff.” 

“I’ll be fine. Go. Save Robin.”

Hearing movement inside the barn, Allan quickly took out his sword, making his way as he ran off. “Who’s there?” They heard the innkeeper yell as Katherine faked sleeping and Marian looked over at him. “I heard voices.” She shrugged as the man gave it up. 

Rising from her place, Katherine gave her sister a look. “Now Allan is going to be in trouble.” She whispered, praying for safety for him, hoping that he could get to Robin in time. 

“As if you care.” Marian retorted before they both went silent again. It was obvious they weren’t going to get along at this point. They thought so differently of each other now they might as well be considered enemies like their lovers were with each other. 

Marian and Katherine took their places, going back to sleep as Allan made his escape. 

* * *

Inside the inn, Guy was lost deep in sleep. 

He twitched, entering a deep dream as his subconscious began to play tricks on him. In it, Katherine approached him wearing a wedding dress as she sat beside him on the bed, starting to rub his shoulders with a smile. “I should have listened to you, Guy. You’re my only family. The only person I can rely on.”

“I should have let you look after me.” Her voice started to sound like Marian’s as she transformed into her sister. “I was wrong. I’m your boy.” 

And then Marian’s voice started to sound like Allan’s as she changed into him. “I’m your boy. I’m nothing without you. Right from the very beginning, I should have let you look after me.”

But in reality, it was all just the sheriff, rubbing his shoulders and speaking to him. “Shh!” Finally stirring awake from his sleep, Guy looked up at him startled, feeling the jabs his conscious had taken at him. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“What?”

“Your boy, Allan, he doesn’t love you anymore. He’s run off, he’s lost his nerve.”

Guy sighed, starting to get up. “I’ll find him.”

But the sheriff stopped him. “No, no, no. Let him go. We don’t need him. It’s better this way. Just us.” 

* * *

**NETTLESTONE VILLAGE**

Allan had arrived at the barn where the mercenaries were getting ready to bring down Robin and his men hiding away in the barn. Using his silvertounge, he was able to convince them to move out on orders of the sheriff as he came to collect the outlaws for the man. 

Once he got his way into the barn, the outlaws confronted him, but he spoke his peace on the matter. “Listen, we haven’t got time to talk now. I’ve spun my yarn. We’ve got to get out of here before they’re onto me.”

“WE? WE?” Much shouted, still not trusting this traitor. 

“I’m with you.” He stated before looking to Robin with an apologetic look. “Trust me. I’ve been an idiot. I’m sorry, but right now we got work to do. The sheriff and Gisborne are going to the Holy Land.”

“The Holy Lands?”

“They’re on a boat from Portsmouth and they’re going to kill the King.”

Robin clutched his head, realizing that everything with the mercenaries was all a distraction from this. This was all a distraction to keep him from finding out about this and not stopping it in time. “Right, we need to get out of here. Now!”

* * *

**PORTSMOUTH**

Katherine sat beside Guy as Marian sat next to her sister. The carriage had been stopped by the sheriff who got out to look upon the sea port that awaited them for the next part of their journey. 

Exchanging a look with her lover, the two were silently speaking with each other before looking away, hearing the sheriff making his way back towards them. “Ah, the sea air, Gisborne. Sea air.” He closed the doors to the carriage, taking his seat across from them. Looking at the couple, Vaisey chuckled. “Oh, come on. Give Gizzy a little kiss.” Marian watched as the couple remained silent, not giving into his demands. “If you’re going to be husband and wife, you might as well get used to it. Humor us!” Seeing they wouldn’t do anything still, he spoke to the driver, grinning. “Come on driver, let us go kill a King!”

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Having made their escape from the mercenaries by stealing some horses, the gang wondered if they should head back to camp, not knowing the other detail Allan forgot to mention and the impending doom with it. “Shall we go back to camp?”

“There’s no time. Listen, there’s something else I forgot to tell you.”

“What?’ Robin asked.

“The sheriff and Gisborne have got Marian and Katherine.”

“WHAT?!” The outlaw yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn’t even know she was at the castle. 

“Marian wanted to save the King, but couldn’t find you, so she tried to kill the sheriff and got caught.” Allan explained desperately to him.

Robin felt his pulse picking up, feeling worry and dread washing over him for both Marian and Katherine. “Allan’s right, we haven’t got time. We’re going to the coast, now!” They all began to take off on their horses as the outlaw muttered. “I’m coming my love, I’m coming.”

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	26. Till Death Do Us Part - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race in the Holy Lands to save and kill the King, leaving everyone at a divide. Will everyone be able accomplish, or is tragedy waiting at the end of it all?

****

**CHAPTER 26 - Till Death Do Us Part - PART 2**

**PORT OF ACRE, THE HOLY LAND**

Once they had arrived in the Holy Land, Katherine talked with the locals and did her part in helping the sheriff get his secret headquarters for where they would enact their plan. Vaisey had the woman change into the formal wear of the place, wearing white Jilbab’s with trousers to match underneath. The two sisters had never matched so perfectly with their outfits before until now. The men almost could have sworn they were identical if it wasn’t for the difference in their eye color or facial structures. 

Guy remained looking at his lover with a look of worry. He had tried speaking with her, but Katherine would just remain silent, making him wonder what her thoughts were on everything. He couldn’t help the fear running through him as he started to think that maybe her opinion of him had changed- that Marian had gotten into her head. 

All he wanted was to protect her and keep her safe, but the Knight felt he was failing his future bride. And it didn’t help that her sister betrayed both of their trusts. 

Nighttime rolled around and Vaisey had Marian chained up in the cellar, making sure the most dangerous one of the bunch was contained as Katherine remained in the sights of the sheriff and Guy, learning where her place was. The brunette still remained silent, speaking only when spoken to by the sheriff, but her thought stirring with plans. 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Guy leaned against it, readying his sword as they slowly opened it to see a Saracen man. He held out his ring with the familiar insignia, showing they were on the same side. “Sheriff.” 

Vaisey chuckled, letting him in. “Nasir, my dear boy.” He motioned as the man walked inside along with another man who was gigantic and intimidating, towering over everyone with a scowl. 

“Karim.” His friend introduced them. They looked around before spotting Katherine sitting upon a mat, surprised to see they brought a woman along. “Is this woman in on the plans?”

Guy walked forward, “This is my future wife, Katherine.”

“She’s been very useful, helping us get this place. She speaks your language.” Vaisey chuckled. 

Nasir raised an eyebrow, asking her in the language. “Hal hdha sahih?” _(Is that so?)_

“Nem saydi. 'Afahamik.” _(Yes sir, I understand you.)_

Both men nodded before looking back to the sheriff. “So, what is our plan?” Nasir asked.

“You are going to visit King Richard.” Vaisey handed him a medallion covered in a silk cloth. “You are Saladin’s new messenger.” 

“Saladin’s royal seal,” he commented, “Where did you get this?”

The sheriff grinned, showing the gap from his missing tooth. “Saladin’s old messenger.” He responded. 

“But there is also a password.”

“Yes, it’s very difficult getting that. It’s like pulling teeth, and it was!” He exclaimed to the men in the room. “Pulling teeth…” Vaisey chuckled, indicating. 

“When we get in, I kill him?” Karim finally spoke. 

“No, no, no. You won’t get within a thousand yards of the kings tent.” He pointed to Nasir. “I want you to lure him out.” 

Katherine and Guy exchanged a look with each other as they both listened in on this. 

“How?” 

“By telling him what he wants to hear: Peace.” Both men smirked at each other. “Nothing can stop us now.” The sheriff stated confidently. 

_Not if I can help it._ Katherine thought, formulating up her plan as she went. Little did the sheriff know, she was just biding her time, looking for a way to save Guy from becoming a part of this and in turn, helping her sister and the King as well. Despite what her sister would think, Katherine didn’t really wish for the King to die and have Prince John take the throne. That would be the end of England as they knew it. 

But Katherine had to make it look like she was going along with Vaisey to protect all of them. Yes, she was angry with her sister, but she could see why she thought killing the sheriff was a good idea, but it was ill disposed. Marian was too rash and eager to take action and do something. Katherine on the other hand knew how to play along with her enemies and wait for an opportunity to strike when their guard was down. 

If anything, Katherine was the far more dangerous one of the sisters, and Vaisey was first on her hit list. 

* * *

**COASTLINE NEAR ACRE**

Robin and his gang had finally arrived in the Holy Land. Making their way up from the port, the outlaw leader let out the breath he had been holding. 

“Alright lads, work to do. Save Marian and Katherine. Save the King. Save England.” 

* * *

**THE SHERIFF’S HOUSE**

Marian sat in the cellar quietly, messing with the chain around her wrist that kept her bound to the wall. Hearing footsteps approaching her, the deep, thoughtful gaze in her eyes that were trying to come up with a plan suddenly hardened. Guy approached her with a bowl of food, feeding her at her sisters request. “Food.” He said, putting the bowl down. “You should eat.” 

He began to leave as Marian stopped him. “Guy, listen to me. Now that Robin is dead, you’re the king’s last chance. If you save him from this plot, he will reward you position and wealth. You’ll have everything you wanted, including my sister.” This made it sound like Katherine didn’t want to be with him, confirming his fears over her latest silence. 

Intrigued, Guy began to ask her, whispering. “Saving him from this plot, how would that work?”

“Kill the sheriff.” She told him plainly. “The King will reward you... and I’ll reward you.” 

“How?” 

“If you save the King, I’ll willingly accept you as my brother-in-law and see to it that Katherine goes through with the wedding this time.” 

Guy swallowed, knowing this all sounded too good to be true. It was already decided that him and Katherine would marry each other, but if his future bride was getting cold feet again, it didn’t sit well with him. He wanted to marry Katherine and he knew she wanted her sister by her side, maybe...just maybe...he could appease both, but at the risk of killing the sheriff?

He left without another word, making his way back upstairs, glancing at Katherine who sat alongside with the birds in their cages, listening to the sheriff speak quietly. “Ah, how’s our other leper friend?” Vaisey asked, laying down on the sofa. 

Katherine noticed something seemed off about Guy, wondering what Marian had said to him. The Knight cleared his throat. “Whining as usual.”

Guy and Katherine sat silently as the sheriff continued speaking with his men.

* * *

Marian was wide awake in her cellar, looking hopelessly. She heard voices outside talking among each other from the cellar’s caged window. Not thinking too much of it at first as she listened, her blue eyes suddenly became wide, realizing a familiar voice among them. 

No, she must be hearing things. She shook her head until she started to hear them mentioning her name. Her attention was found, hearing someone whisper the name, Robin. 

Jolting up, Marian tried to run for the window, but was held back by the chain around her wrist. She stood up on the bench and looked outside. “Yeah right, Marian. Robin’s dead.” The brunette mumbled before walking back to her bedside, silently crying. 

* * *

The men were interrupted by a knock at the door as Nasir went to go answer it. It was a Saracen girl who warned him about the visitors at the old man's house. Katherine understood, looking wide eyed. “It’s Robin Hood?” Guy and the sheriff looked to her confused. 

“She says there is a group of British visitors that have arrived at Sultan’s pigeon handler’s house.”

Katherine got up from where she sat, but was kept back by the chain around her wrist, holding her as she asked. “Hal ahd alrijal lah shaear bani 'asheath wayahmil alqaws walsahum?” _(Do one of the men have shaggy brown hair and carry a bow and arrow?)_

“Nem sayidati.” _(Yes, my lady)_

“He is here in Acre with his men, looking for the King.” Nasir stated. 

The sheriff shook his finger. “Not a problem.” 

“How so?” asked Guy.

“They’re still looking for him, so they haven’t found him yet. We’re gonna add a little something to Saladin’s message to the King.” He stated, causing Katherine’s eyes to go wide, knowing exactly what it would be. “We’re going to get King Richard to kill Robin Hood.” He started to chuckle with pure amusement as everyone else looked shocked. 

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Guy went to go visit Marian, granting her the meal for the day as her sister remained chained upstairs, Vaisey wanting to keep them separate so they wouldn’t plot any plans together. 

Marian looked up at the Knight. “Have you thought over what I said?”

Guy looked away, not wanting to buy into any of her words. He was still desperate to speak with Katherine, but hadn’t got the chance since the sheriff was keeping a close eye on her, probably to taunt him no doubt. “My sister thinks you’re a decent man, Guy, not a killer. I believe it as well. Turn against the sheriff, if not for me, than at least do it for my sister.” He turned to her, a finger at his lips, telling her to silence herself. “This is your chance.” She whispered. “Your last chance to be a good man. Do it for her.” 

The Knight turned away, the look as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders was evident in his eyes. Making his way back upstairs, Katherine turned to him with pure fear in her eyes, having overheard the conversation, so did the sheriff. Vaisey had his back turned to him, holding a dagger in between his hands. Katherine mouthed the fact they overheard the conversation as Guy approached the man slowly. 

“Good chat with Marian?” Vaisey asked. “Anything you want to tell me?”

Guy put his hand to his sword, hesitating as Katherine shook her head with worry, telling him not to do it. She knew the sheriff was ready to strike him. “No…” Guy responded softly. “She wants me to kill you.”

“And are you going to?”

He glanced to Katherine, the silence killing them with anticipation. The brunette shook her head, trying to tell her lover he didn’t have to do this. Letting out a breath, he moved his hand away from the sword. “No.” Katherine let out a sigh of relief. 

“What was her suggestion?”

“Oh, I would kill you, she would vouch for me, the king would reward me. I would still win power and I would also win-”

“Her sister.” The sheriff said, turning to glance at him and the brunette sitting behind them in chains. Sitting down, he looked to the knight proudly. “But you chose me.” 

Katherine felt her heart sink at this momentarily, thinking Guy was giving her up before he started to speak. “My lord, I’ve demonstrated my loyalty, now I’d like your blessing.”

“For what?” He asked, confused.

Guy walked over to Katherine, forcing her up as he held her free wrist. “I will still have, Katherine. When we return to England, we will continue to go through with our wedding and become husband and wife. Please, spare her. ” 

Seeing the Knight was standing up for her, she felt moved, looking to him lovingly. Noticing the looks the couple exchanged, he went along with it as long as his right-hand-man stayed happy and loyal to him, he didn’t care. Vaisey chuckled. “Dear boy, I’ll sing at your wedding.” 

* * *

After a brief moment of silence left alone, the sheriff had returned back into the building by himself, grinning as he walked past Katherine to go speak to her sister, alone. The older sister listened in intently, worried for her sister’s safety as she fought against her chains. 

“I owe you, a debt of gratitude, young lady.” Vaisey said, causing Marian to look away from him. In order to get her attention, he threw the chicken bone he was nibbling on at her. “Thanks to you, I know that Guy is loyal, and I also know that as long as he is loyal to me, your sister will be as well.” He put his foot against the bed, glaring down at her. “If you can’t turn him with your pretty little head, your sister definitely can’t either.”

Marian scowled at him. “Your heart must be the coldest place on Earth.”

“Are you a little disappointed that he told me about your offer?” Marian fell to the ground, letting out a sigh of hopelessness. “I’m surprised it took you so long to be honest. I was getting rather bored, now I’m just waiting for your sister to crack.”

“Now I’ve served my purpose.” She stated, hoping he would let her go. 

“YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!’ Vaisey yelled at the top of his lungs. “DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET THAT PASS?” Marian remained looking down as Katherine listened from above quietly this time. “Robin Hood did not die in Nottingham, did you know this?” She looked up at him with a questioning look as the sheriff told her, knowing how this would get to her. “Just as a treat, you can die together. Haha, this is good.”

Making his way upstairs, the sheriff looked to the older sister. “Say goodbye to your sister. You’re never seeing each other again.” Pulling her by her hair, Katherine gasped out in pain, causing the man to be pleased to finally get a response out of her. “And if you really want to prove your loyalty to me and to Guy, you’re going to help me bring your sister to her final resting place or I’ll kill you both and then Guy myself. Do you want that?” He said, threatening her into following his orders, knowing exactly who to use as leverage against her. 

Katherine shook her head, swallowing. She knew she had no other choice. “No, I’ll do what you say, My lord.”

“Right you will.” 

* * *

Katherine and Marian rode on the horse together through the scorching deserts of the Holy Land, followed on either side by the sheriff and one of his other hidden Black Knights, James, a man who was part of the King’s crusades. It was then when Marian began to realize that nowhere was safe anymore. 

As they rode on a little further past the sheriff, Katherine began to whisper to her sister, saying the last words she might ever say to her. “Marian, please know I didn’t want any of this to happen. In fact, I was trying to prevent it. I forgive you and love you and I will try to find a way out of this.”

“Save your breath.”

“Please, if these are to be the last words I say to you, you must know I was never against you and neither was Guy. We are fighting the same battle, we just have different ways of going about it.”

There was a slight moment of silence before Marian finally spoke. “How will you be able to save me and Robin if we are tied up in the middle of the desert?” 

“I’ll kill the sheriff if I have to.” She whispered causing Marian to chuckle. “I’m just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.”

Their attention was caught to the figures hanging in the sun in the distance. Realizing it was Robin and his gang, they finally arrived at where they would be meeting their fates in the desert. Getting off their horses, the sheriff began to speak, chuckling at the sight. “See, that’s the trouble with foreigner travel. You run into all the same people you see at home. The leper friend.” He said, as James helped Marian off the horse, holding onto both sisters tightly with a rope. “I see you’ve met my colleague, James.” 

“We meet again!” He chuckled, showing off his ring, indicating he was a Black Knight.

“You let the Black Knight’s buy you?” Much asked with disgust. 

“Penny’s for the poor, put it to good use. James.” He threw Katherine to the sheriff as he held the rope her wrists were tied together with tightly before going to tie Marian up directly behind Robin to hang alongside him, wrapping her wrists up with rope as well as her ankles. 

“You’re revolting.” 

“GET OFF ME!” Marian yelled, trying to fight back. 

“Ah, a revolt is when the people rise up against their leader. No, I’m not revolting, I am cooing.” He chuckled, as Robin gave him a look, glancing to Katherine who looked just as stuck in the situation as they were. “Plotting a sudden and decisive change of leader.”

“What about Murder?” Robin stated, telling him the obvious. 

“Well, you see, if the king will wander off into the desert alone, unarmed and ready to meet his enemies then-”

“The king wants peace. You’re killing a man who’s trying to make peace.” Much said heartbroken. 

“Yes, life’s usually so much fairer.” 

“Just let Marian and Katherine go. They have nothing to do with this.” Robin pleaded, glancing at the brunette once again trapped in the sheriff’s grasp as he felt Marian leaning behind him for support. 

“SHE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!” Vaisey spat, dragging Katherine along with him as he went over to see Allan hanging. “All along we thought we had a spy in your camp-” He turned to slap Allan, causing Katherine to be dragged along with it, feeling like a slave in chains. “But you had one in ours. As for Katherine, she just shares the curse of being her sister.” 

Walking up to Robin, they both looked each other down. “You see, there will always be people working for me.” The outlaw told him calmly. “Because I fight for justice.”

“Oh….blade-blade-bla!” He sangsung before grabbing Marian’s face from behind him. “THIS...this one is a special one. Hm...huh? You were still hoping, that after all this, you’d end up as man and wife back home in sunny Sherwood? Oh…so now, you have your pride.” The sheriff chuckled before walking away from them, continuing to drag Katherine along with him as he handed her off to James who put her back onto her horse. “I’d love to stay, but I don’t tan well. Do excuse us, we have a king to kill. Come along James, Katherine.” 

Giving one last glance to the outlaw, Katherine mouthed a sorry to him before they rode off, wishing she could do more to help them. It wasn’t the moment to strike, not yet anyway. 

Marian and Robin looked down hopelessly, sighing. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too.”

“We fought and we lost.”

“But at least we will have died trying.” Marian stated. 

Little John sighed. “I want to die in England. Sherwood.” He cried out.

“Oh, come on John, Today’s a good day to die, you’re always saying that.” Much encouraged him to remain strong despite the heat and hopelessness getting to all of them. 

“TODAY IS NOT A GOOD DAY TO DIE! I want to die in the arms of my wife and with my son, John, by my side.”

Robin called out to him. “Hey John, you’re dying for England, even if you’re not there.”

Allan sighed. “I’m not being funny, it’s the King of England who put us here in the first place.” He said, pointing out the obvious fact.

“THE SHERIFF SPUN HIM A STORY!” Robin retorted, quick to defend his majesty he supported loyally. “The moment we arrived here, we were marked men. It’s not the King’s fault.” 

Realizing this might be their final moments, Marian took in a deep breath. “Well, say the words than, handsome.” 

“What words?” Robin asked with confusion. 

“I, Robin, take you, Marian…” She smiled.

“Now?” 

“Now is a good time, I think.” Looking among the merry men, Marian felt it couldn’t be more of a perfect time than now. If she was to leave this world, she wanted to leave with Robin being her husband and she as his wife. “We are in the company of the best witnesses England has to offer.”

The tears began to fall from his eyes, agreeing with her completely. “I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer-” Robin was struggling to finish it, not wanting to admit to the fact they were going to die here. Much was behind him, crying his eyes out at the beautiful scene before him, watching Marian smile with absolute love for his master. 

“In sickness-” She tried to get him to finish it.

Robin choked out. “In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish...till death do us part.”

Marian smiled warmly, leaning against him more as she finally spoke her vows. “I, Marian, take you, Robin of Locksley, master of the bow, champion of the poor, and lord of my heart, to be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to love and to cherish you, for better or for worse, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live.” She couldn’t help the huge, warm smile on her face, looking at Much as he cried over them with joy. “Much, don’t cry.” She reassured him. 

Much shook his head before a familiar voice greeted them. “He’s not crying, he’s laughing on the wrong side of his face.” Carter said, arriving to them like a blessing from the Lord above, here to rescue them as they cheered. Freeing them from their confinements, Robin and Marian took each other in a hug as Carter explained the situation to them. “We have horses and we have weapons.” 

“And we have the king to recuse.” Robin told him. “Come on.”

“We are Robin Hood!” Much said, causing Carter to look confused.

“We’ll explain later.” Will said.

“No, everybody say it.” Little John told them. “We are Robin Hood! Say it!”

“WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!” They shouted together. 

* * *

The sheriff and Katherine arrived as the man took his place alongside Guy and Nasir who were crouched on the ground, watching the exchange unfold. Katherine stood next to James who held her tied. Guy glanced over to his lover before raising an eyebrow. “Where’ve you been? You were about to miss the show.” 

“Oh, uh, dilly bally.” 

“Where’s Marian?” Guy asked, noticing the look on Katherine’s face, seeing tears stream down her face. 

“She’s uh...tied up.” He replied with a chuckle. Guy sighed, realizing what he must have meant, adding two and two together. “This is good, very good.”

Katherine watched as Karim, acting like the Saladin approached toward the cloaked King of England. Her heart raced with terror before examining the body language of the King. Something seemed….off about him. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

“I am not really Sala-ha-din.” Karim said, taking off his mask as he approached the man, pulling out his sword.

“And I am not really King Richard.” Taking off the cloak, Katherine perked up to see it was none other than Robin Hood himself, meaning they had escaped and so had her sister. She felt tears of joy begin to wash over her. 

“It’s Robin Hood!’ The sheriff exclaimed with surprise. 

“You should be dead.” Karim hissed at him.

“Many times over, my friend, many times.” 

Karim slashed his sword at the outlaw, but he blocked it from above, taking the opportunity to strike back at the man as they clashed and fought with each other. Across front the way, the gang were watching it all unfold with King Richard by their side. “Now do you believe us?” Much asked the King, hoping he could see they were on his side all along.

“I betrayed your loyalty. How can I repay you?” King Richard looked to them with apologies. 

Both sides continued to watch as the two men fought each other, but Robin took a devastating blow, leading Marian to speak up for him. “He needs us.” The men began to join her side, charging down the hill on their horses to swoop in and save their leader. 

Seeing her sister was perfectly safe and sound, Katherine smiled warmly. “Marian.” The Black Knight’s began to see they had to take their leave, rushing onto their horses. Guy took Katherine along with him as the Black Knights raced off with Robin Hood, his merry men and King Richard hot on their tails. 

Riding into an abandon village in the desert, the opposing side quickly got off their horses, the sheriff shouting orders at them. “It’s still not too late. We can still get the King. You two, over there. Gisborne, with me!” 

Everyone began to split up into their individual teams. Katherine followed alongside Guy and the sheriff, feeling her pound furiously in her chest. 

This was it. This was the moment that would either make her or break her. Despite all her preparation, Katherine wasn’t truly prepared for this, trying to fight against her racing mind and keep the strategic logic she needed to make it through this. She had never been the best at fighting unlike Marian, so she knew she had to play this carefully if she wanted her plans to play out. 

Katherine found it difficult to even concentration as Guy tugged her along with him, undoing her binds and freeing her hands with the dagger. He handed her one of the bow and a quiver of arrows he had. “You know how to use them, right?” Katherine nodded. “Use it to defend yourself.” He told her before kissing her forehead. “I’ll be back.” 

She watched as he ran off after the sheriff, going to do the very thing she feared he would. Following after them from a different side, Katherine had a perfect view of the King with Carter and Guy with the sheriff, taking their aim at the loyal subject. Katherine watched the king take off on his horse, determined to follow after him, knowing Guy and the sheriff would be doing the same thing.

In that moment, Katherine ended up running into her sister, both practically knocking into each other with a gasp. Realizing it was just each other, they calmed down before hearing the sheriff shouting out. “LONG LIVE THE KING! No...” The cries of pain of King Richard were heard throughout the whole village, alerting the sisters and Guy. 

Quickly, they began to run off as Katherine formulated a plan on the spot. “Marian, your top priority is to get the King out of here now. I’ll find Guy and the sheriff and try to stop them.” They nodded before dashing off to their respective places. The sheriff had been directed from pursuing the King by Carter, who came in and delayed him before getting stabbed by the man. “Bye, bye, blondie.” He spat.

Katherine must have jumped and turned around every corner, desperately trying to find the King and Guy. She ended up coming to an opening in the village with a water fountain and found the King slumping on his horse, fighting against the arrow in his back. With every ounce of adrenaline pumping through her veins, she raced toward the King who had his back turned, crawling on the ground. Guy began to approach him from behind. 

Both sisters had arrived in time, but their missions weren’t over just yet. “GUY!” Katherine called out, racing towards him, aiming an arrow at him as he pulled out his sword, concerned with finishing the job. Marian made her way to the King as Katherine stopped her lover. “Don’t do this, Guy! It ends right here and right now!”

“Get out of the way.” He told her.

“All this time I’ve been fighting for you and for England, you honestly think I’m going to stand down and let you commit this crime?” Katherine told him, glancing back to her sister briefly both shouting at her. “GET THE KING OUT OF HERE, NOW MARIAN!”

“Katherine, GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Guy said, slashing his sword towards her as a warning, cutting the bow’s rope and rendering her unable to use it. 

Tossing the weapon aside, she was still running on pure adrenaline, standing her ground firmly for once in her life. Guy was inching her back, trying to make his way over to the King and Marian. 

“No, I am not going to let you do this!” She stated once more. “You are a good man and I know you don’t want to do this. Just let them go and we can drop this whole thing and go back home.” Guy breathed heavily, inching closer to her with the sword as Katherine continued to be the only wall stopping him from reaching the king and her sister. **_“Come home to me, Guy! Please don’t do this.”_ **She pleaded desperately. 

Marian, realizing her sister was fulfilling her battle, helped the King up, putting him around her shoulder as she tried to carry him away from the scene. Guy became more desperate, watching them walk off, but Katherine kept obstructing his view and his attention. 

Guy swallowed, looking back to the woman he loved. “No, we’re going to get out of this. I’m gonna do this thing, and then I will have power beyond measure. **_We will be together!_ **” 

Looking from the corner of her eye, Katherine could spot Marian managing to get past the exit of the place, limping away with the King. As Guy tried to dash forward, Katherine was quick to step in front of him, but staying a good distance away to avoid running into the sword. She knew it was only left up to her to buy them more time, having to pull out something that would keep his attention for sure. “I won’t marry you if you do this!” She shouted, feeling her heartstrings tug at the words she had just said. “Do you really want to destroy everything between us? _Do you really want to kill me_ ...because the only way you are getting to the king **_is over my dead body!_ **” Katherine stated. 

He began to lower his sword, looking to her with hurt in his eyes. “No...I would never…” He choked out.

“Then what is your choice, Guy of Gisborne?” She asked, briefly glancing back to see her sister had managed to get away with the King as they were nowhere in sight. “Either you drop this and we go back home together and become husband and wife, or….you kill me and get all the power you’ve ever wished for. _What’s more important to you?”_

Guy was frozen in hesitation, his mind turning and running wildly, figuring out what he would do. He hadn’t even noticed that Marian and the King were gone by now. His attention was just directed to the woman he loved in front of him, willing to sacrifice her own life just to help save the King, and her sister, and Guy himself. Dropping his sword, the Knight went to reach for her, taking her into his arms, making his choice. 

He chose Katherine. He would always choose her. He didn’t want to lose her, especially at his own hand. He didn’t need that blood on his hands as well. He knew It would always haunt him for as long as he lived. 

For the first time in a very long time, Guy of Gisborne wept into the arms of the woman he loved, exposing his vulnerabilities truly. Katherine let out the breath she had been holding, her body still shaking with fear at what he would do, but was glad to see he had chosen not to strike her through where she stood, even if he had every right to. Katherine hugged him tight before the sound of the sheriff’s shouting was heard. “GISBORNE! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! The outlaws rescued the king and they are sending in reinforcements!” 

Guy seized his sobbing and quickly pulled Katherine along with him as they found a horse and rode away from the village before they were all caught. 

There was no going back. This was it, this was the life she had chosen. She couldn’t return back now- not to Marian or to Robin. Once they returned back home to England, Katherine and Guy would be wed, but at least Marian and the King were safe. 

The couple wouldn’t dare tell the sheriff what had happened to let him slip through their fingers. 

**_It was their secret._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE CANON DIVERGENT PART OF THE STORY! 
> 
> Marian lives, wedding bells are in the air and the couples get to finally be together properly, but at the sacrifice of the two sister's officially having to break ties with each other. More character development is around the corner. I'll be taking some storylines and characters from Season 3, but it will entirely be my own divergence of the show from here on out, so I hope you all enjoy what I have to bring in store. :) I'm excited to share it all. 
> 
> As for what to expect in the next chapter, here's a little preview: Weddings, Prince John making an appearance along with another familiar face and more angst to follow. Ha, you think a few happy weddings is going to put a stop to the angst? It's only going to make it so much WORSE! *chuckles* Get ready for the waterworks.
> 
> Also, full warning, there will be some smut in the next chapter. ;D


	27. In Holy Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples get married and everything changes from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This Chapter has a sex/smut scene. 
> 
> It's my first time attempting to write anything like this so...please be kind. I pretty much wanted to challenge myself sometime with writing a scene like this and thought the consummation of the marriage was a perfect excuse to finally do so. I've never been comfortable with it so I finally accomplished a thing. 
> 
> Anyway, there is also lots of married couple fluff and talks of children. Ya know, the usual from here on out.

****

**CHAPTER 27 - In Holy Matrimony**

**THE HOLY LAND, 1193**

As Gisborne and Katherine made their escape with the sheriff, Marian had met up with Robin and the rest of the gang with King Richard by her side. Djaq quickly attended to him, pulling the arrow out and looking over his wound. It wasn’t anything life threatening, which was good. He would heal in no time.

“The King’s safe. It’s a good thing you got there in time, Marian.” Robin commented, happy they had succeeded with their mission in keeping the King safe. 

Marian bit her lip before speaking. “Actually, it’s thanks to my sister.” This got everyone’s attention. Robin noticed the melancholy look in her eyes. “She put her life on the line and offered a distraction while I took the King to safety. If anything, she saved both of us.” 

And now, she would never be able to see her again, or speak with her, or hug her and thank Katherine for what she did. They both knew at that moment this was where they went separate paths for good. Marian felt her heart clutch from the pain of being separated from her, but mostly from the fact she had thought so ill of her sister, thinking she was against them when in fact - Katherine was fighting for all of them. 

Robin took her hands into his and clutched them, offering comfort. He was surprised by this revelation, but felt proud his sister-in-law had done the right thing, even when he thought she had lost her way. “I thought I almost lost you.” He spoke with worry, recalling the terrible loss of Carter.

Marian swallowed, feeling the same fear. “Where were we?” She said with a smile. 

“What?” He asked with confusion. 

“Last time we were in a near-death experience, we were getting married.” She stated, glancing at the King. “Your highness, may we have your blessing?” 

“Yes.” King Richard nodded, giving Robin his ruby red ring.

Robin cleared his throat. “ I, Robin, take you, Marian, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold. For better or for worse. For richer or poorer. In sickness and in health, till death do us part.”

“I, Marian, take you, Robin, beautiful, beautiful Lord of Locksley, to be my wedded husband. I promise to love and cherish you on earth, and especially in heaven.” When he stood there looking like a smiling idiot, she whispered. “The ring.”

“Oh.” He chuckled before placing it upon her finger.

“You may kiss the bride.” 

Marian chuckled just as they both leaned toward each other to do exactly that. The merry men and King applauded them. It was a happy moment to celebrate after the panic of everything that had happened. At that moment, Marian knew it was the right thing to do. She didn’t want to be parted from Robin, especially with the fact she was now separated from her sister.

It didn’t bother her as much before as it did now. 

After the brief moment of happiness, the gang gave their final wishes of peace and respect to the grave where Robin had buried Carter. They had lost one brave soldier in this fight and they didn’t want to lose anymore. Once the couple and gang bid the King farewell, they began to head back to England on the ship for the long journey home, determined to keep fighting against the sheriff and Prince John’s plans. 

* * *

**A MONTH LATER, NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

It had been a few days since they returned home from the Holy Lands, but today was the day: Lady Katherine of Knighton and Sir Guy of Gisborne were getting married officially. Even if it was earlier than they had planned, it didn’t give the sheriff or Guy that much trouble to convince the priest to come. The servants at Locksley were once again preparing the church for the wedding, hoping it followed through this time so they wouldn’t have to face the wrath of their master once again.

Everyone was on edge, especially with the fact the sheriff would be attending this time, so absolutely nothing could go wrong!

Katherine had been at the castle with servants preparing her for the wedding. She couldn’t help but remember back to when she was first doing this at Knighton Hall, with Marian and her father by her side. This time her reason for not smiling wasn’t because of secrets bubbling away inside ―  it was because she missed her family. Marian wasn’t her to be her bridesmaid or keep her company and Edward wasn’t here to give his daughter away to the man she had come to love, even if he didn’t approve of it. 

It all brought a sense of Deja vu, but yet it was so different. Katherine even wore a different wedding dress. This time it was a blue gown with butterflies adorning it to symbolize her purity as a virgin and her transformation into a new life as a new person. 

Once the servant put the white veil on her, she sighed. “There, all done my Lady.” 

It was the same one she had worn to the wedding last time: the one that was handed down from her mother. It was the only familiar thing Katherine wanted at the wedding.

“Thank you.” She smiled, giving herself one last look in the mirror. This time she was able to give a genuine smile, knowing everything was out in the open and nothing was going to hold her back this time, even if she missed her sister. 

Katherine was followed into the carriage by guards at the sheriff’s request, making sure she got to the wedding without any means of excuse. The man had already arrived at the manor earlier just to give her more reason to show up, but she knew nothing would stop her now. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Guy had butterflies in his stomach, knowing today was the day. However, there was no mistaking that sense of dread that would remind him to remain on guard, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time. He didn’t wish to be left at the altar twice by the same woman. Even if he knew last time wasn’t exactly Katherine’s doing, he wanted to be cautious and assigned extra guards.

The sheriff had arrived a little early, taking the Knight by surprise. Vaisey still didn’t know about what happened in the Holy Lands, and Guy was happy he didn’t ask about it. 

“My lord, you’re early.” Guy said, greeting his boss. 

“I know. I felt like arriving early and preparing my vocal chords.” He chuckled, clearing his throat. “I promised I would sing at your wedding.” 

Guy sighed, not wanting that to happen at all. “Is Katherine on her way?” He asked with worry.

“Oh, yes. She’s bringing the extra security with her.” Vaisey grinned.

The Knight gave a sigh of relief, bringing his attention to the other nobles starting to enter the church. Things would be different this time, he knew that. They would be wed and everything would be fine, but it still didn’t calm his racing heart. He just wanted everything to go right. 

His mind wandered back to what happened in the Holy Lands and how Katherine had tried to stop him, making him see reason. Even if he desired to have all the power in the world, he would abandon it all for Katherine in a heartbeat. He knew that now. She had believed in him and treated him with kindness when no one else would. Yes, at first she had left his side, but one thing was certain, Katherine always returned back to him. Guy couldn’t help but wonder if it had to do with the fact they were betrothed when they were younger and it was the universe’s way of saying they were connected. 

“Ah, look who’s arrived.” 

His thoughts were broken by Vaisey as Guy turned to see the sight outside that everyone was cheering about. The carriage had arrived and out stepped Katherine. The sight of her took his breath away once again as the Knight studied this moment, not wanting to forget a single detail. He almost swore she looked far more beautiful than last time, and dare he say happier now that they had no secrets between them. 

Katherine stepped out and greeted the people with a bright smile, noticing Guy was inside the church waiting for her this time. The servant who was assigned to be her bridesmaid this time took hold of her veil as they prepared to enter the church. Once the bell rang, she began to walk down the aisle, recalling the familiarity once again. As before, her eyes settled on the love of her life at the end of the altar, taking her place beside him. 

The extra guards stood off in the back and outside the church while the priest began to read the words that would unite them in holy matrimony. Everyone held their breaths, hoping for no interruptions this time. 

Once it was time, Guy was prepared and began to put the ring on her finger as Katherine did the same to him. 

“The couple may now take each other’s hands and say their vows of commitment.” The Priest said.

Katherine and Guy both looked at each other, chuckling warmly. “I’ll go first this time.” The Knight stated, holding her hands. “ I take thee Katherine of Knighton to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, not even death can part us.”

She chuckled at the familiar vow. “I take thee, Guy of Gisborne, the love of my life, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and health, to love and to cherish, not even death can part us.”

They both looked into each other’s eyes, suddenly forgetting about everyone else in the room except for the love they held for each other.

“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest announced, making everyone release the breath they had been holding. 

Now realizing they had made it this far and that there was no interruption, the couple looked taken back before locking lips with each other, sealing the deal. The crowd erupted into applause and the church bell rang, indicating a successful wedding. The couple parted from each other and acknowledged the crowd before making their way outside to the reception tables for the wedding feast.

“Congratulations Lady Gisborne!” Many of the people of Locksley said.

“Thank you!” Katherine smiled, greeting the people who she would be helping govern from now on as the Lady of the manor. 

“This way, my wife.” Guy spoke softly, feeling joy from saying the words and knowing they were true this time. He brought her over to the feasting table where they would sit in front of the crowd as the center of attention. The sheriff was already seated waiting for them with a bored expression. 

Taking their places, the feast commenced. Musicians played music and everyone chatted and began to eat happily. The couple however, were still in absolute euphoria that this moment had happened, gazing at each other every now and then as they spoke with others.

“I’d say this wedding was a success. I haven’t seen Hood or his men at all.” Vaisey chuckled, assuming they must still be in the Holy Lands or who knows where. “See Gisborne, everything turned out well.” He patted the Knight’s back. “Now I don’t have to deal with her at the castle anymore.” Guy rolled his eyes at his boss’s words, chugging down another tankard of wine. “You got your bride, now it’s time we focus on getting our power back.”

Guy’s blue eyes briefly widened, looking up to the sheriff with surprise. “What?”

“We will speak about it some other time.” 

The Knight went back to his wine before looking next to his wife who was talking to one of the nobles. “My dear.” He said, excusing her from her chat. In this moment, Guy raised from his seat and grabbed Katherine’s hand, making a toast as everyone began to quiet. “My lords and ladies, a toast to my wife, the Lady Gisborne. May the lord bless her and bring us good fortune. To Lady Gisborne!”

“To Lady Gisborne!” Everyone said.

Just as Katherine was going to take a drink of her wine, something caught her eye in the distance. It was Marian, hidden inside one of the houses in disguise and the rest of the merry men were watching beside her, disguised as villagers. She nodded, letting her sister know she was here to help support her. This touched Katherine, finally taking a sip of her wine with a smile. 

“I think it’s time we retire.” Her thoughts were broken by the whisper Guy had given, tickling her ear and setting her cheeks ablush. They exchanged smiles. 

“Have fun, Gizzy.” Vaisey said teasingly. “Don’t play too hard.” 

Everyone began to bid the couple off, wishing them good luck. At first Katherine didn’t fully process it all until they stepped into the manor and Guy swept her off her feet, carrying her in his arms and up the steps, into their bedroom. 

Katherine’s heart began to race in both nervousness and excitement, knowing what was next. They would have to consummate the marriage. She was so caught up in the moment of getting married that she seemed to forget about the most important part of it...and she definitely wasn’t prepared. 

Sitting her down on the bed, Guy went over to the door and closed it before turning back to her. He noticed the worried look on her face and spoke. “Don’t worry, no one will be checking in on us or interrupting. I’ve told everyone we wish to be left alone.” 

“O-Okay.” She breathed out, at least feeling better about not having witnesses. 

Noticing her demeanor and how shy she had gotten, Guy walked over to her and took her hands into his. “Are you nervous?” He asked.

Katherine nodded her head. “I feel ashamed for saying this, but I don’t know what to expect. I am still a virgin after all.” 

The Knight smiled warmly, lifting up her chin to look into her brown eyes. “It will be okay. It is supposed to be a pleasurable moment. We can take it nice and slow if you like.” He said, trying to calm her. The last thing he wanted was for her to be terrified of him. Lightly brushing her cheek, he continued. “Just follow your feelings, my love.” 

Katherine nodded before they both started to slowly lean in towards each other, locking lips. From there, it was like instinct to them and everything seemed to flow perfectly. Guy began to take off his coat and then his black tunic. Katherine fumbled with her veil and then, taking a breath in to prepare herself, began to discard her dress, leaving herself in nothing but a thin, silk underdress as her last defense. 

Looking back to her husband, she saw his half-naked form. She wasn’t as surprised as he was, starting to note the details of her curves. Laying his hand on her waist, Katherine sucked in a breath from the surprise of the touch. 

“Come over here, my love.” Guy said, bringing her with him to the bed. 

He pulled back the covers and gently pushed Katherine back onto the bed, taking her into another passionate kiss. Her mind became dizzy and drunk from the kisses and the sensations his warm body brought to her. Feeling aroused by the nearness of him and knowing nothing was holding them back anymore, Katherine began to bravely mess with undoing his trousers, causing Guy to catch onto what she was doing. 

“I’m ready.” she mumbled desperately. 

A lustful look came to his blue eyes and there was no holding him back now. She felt him begin to discard her underdress, leaving her bare self entirely exposed to him. Katherine in the meantime, had managed to undo his trousers, leaving him in the same vulnerable state as her. Things only seemed to escalate from there. 

She started to feel like the prey caught by a hungry animal as Guy fully got into bed with her and began to devour her in kisses everywhere. Her usual strong mind was completely gone and lost in the ecstasy of it until she felt his hand on her leg, trailing up her thigh, causing her to buck her hips in response from the touch. 

Now Katherine could feel his arousal from her action and the fire in her belly growing fierce from the desire and anticipation for him to fill her already. “Guy…” she mumbled. He noticed she was starting to run her fingernails down his back, only making his passion for her grow more, letting out a growl. 

“Guy, please…”

Running a hand through her hair to caress her head, he pulled back from the kisses he was giving her body and looked at her thoughtfully, pleased by how much she wanted him as he wanted her. Taking her lips into a deep kiss, he began to spread her legs and cupped her breast, feeling her start to moan against his mouth. Guy knew it was now or never. Katherine began to feel him push into her slowly, causing her to try and muffle her cries into his shoulder. Whatever remained of her thoughts was completely gone now in this new sensation. Now, she was clenching the bedsheets, trying to fight against the pain before he moved again, making it start to feel different. And then another, and another. 

Next thing she knew, the pain had disappeared and she was flowing with the motions, both perfectly in sync with each other, no need for words between them. Katherine began to feel his hands move over her back and hips, then to her hair, brushing away the damp locks from her face. He watched as she was withering beneath him, unable to hold back the moans and gasps that escaped her. She could hear his heated whispers praising her, begging her to take more, to take everything. He took her with greater force and speed, starting to hit the right spot. The fire only grew more and suddenly they grasped onto each other, the tension snapping as a desperate cry escaped her lips as she came, exalting at his skill and determination. She felt him tense and then a flood of warm liquid filled her. 

Guy collapsed onto her as Katherine lightly stroked his raven hair, both panting heavily from the passion they just shared. Once they were able to catch their breath, a smile lit her face, looking to her husband she held close to her chest. “Well, that was definitely worth the wait.”

The Knight couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m glad you’re pleased.” 

He raised himself and slumped down on the side next to her, pulling the covers up as his wife slid close to him, resting her head on his chest. Guy put his arms around her and she listened to his heartbeat. She had never heard a more beautiful sound that brought joy to her, making her heart swell with the love she held for him. “I love you,  _ my husband. _ ” 

“I love you too,  _ my wife _ .” 

They were still giddy with bliss over their new lives together. And now that they had made their marriage official, it only made the feeling of excitement for their futures together grow more. They didn’t think they would get to this point, holding the love of their life in their arms...but here they were. 

“I could probably get used to this.” Katherine commented with a chuckle, lightly tracing her fingers along his bare chest.

“Is that so?” He smiled.

She nodded. “Oh yes, but not right now. I’m exhausted!” She snuggled deeper into his chest.

Guy chuckled warmly at this, laying a kiss on her forehead. It was silent between them as he held her close, taking in the blissfulness of the moment.  _ He was now married and was holding his wife in his arms in their bed. She was Lady Gisborne now _ . If you asked him before this moment, Guy didn’t believe he would ever gain something like this, nor did he think he was worthy of it. How did he get so lucky to have this wonderful creature bless his life? Much less, find her again after losing her. He feared he would never have her, but despite the challenges that came their way, Katherine always remained by his side. 

His mind wandered to his parents, telling them that they had fulfilled their wishes and were married now. Guy wondered how his parents would react to the news, not to mention his own sister he dared not speak of. One thing was for sure; they would love Katherine. His mother would have loved to have another daughter, especially grandchildren. And his father probably would have been overjoyed to know his son had someone to love and watch over him before he passed away. As for Isabella, she would have a sister and he could see them getting along perfectly. 

Guy felt his heart clench with guilt, wishing they had gotten the chance to know all of this.  _ It was his fault they didn’t.  _

“Katherine…” he said softly, glancing to see she was already fast asleep. He chuckled, amazed by how comforted she was at his presence once again. 

It was okay. 

He had her by his side, and  **_he was determined to never lose his family again._ **

* * *

The next morning Katherine had woken to the daylight peeking in through the curtains. She opened her eyes groggily and turned over in the bed. At first the fact that the bed was empty besides herself didn’t faze her until she remembered yesterday. 

Immediately, her eyes burst open and she jolted up in the bed before noticing Guy was sitting at the table in their room, attending to paperwork. He glanced over to her and smirked. “Good morning, my wife. Sorry, I woke up early and didn’t want to wake you, so I decided to catch up on my work in the meantime and brought you breakfast.” 

Feeling a coolness on her chest, Katherine looked down and noticed she was still naked and exposed, quickly pulling the covers up with a blush. “Um, thank you my dear.” 

Guy couldn’t help but chuckle over her sudden shyness, going to her side as he cupped her cheek. “I’ve already seen it all. No need to be shy, I am your husband after all.” He began to lightly trace kisses around her face before settling on her lips. 

Still reeling from the experience of last night, Katherine lost all inhibition and let go of the sheets she was clutching to her chest, giving into his demands. The passion began to play out before them again as they were unable to keep their hands off of each other. She fumbled with trying to get his leather armour off until, for some sudden reason, her mind found reason again and she stopped, pulling back from the kiss. “Oh...I see what you’re up to, Guy of Gisborne. What have you unleashed within me?” Katherine smiled playfully, releasing her hold on his shirt and wagging a finger. “Oh no, not when I’ve just woken up.”

Guy smiled, leaning his forehead against hers. “Are you denying your husband of his pleasure in worshipping the love of his life?”

“No. I’m just saving it for later.” She laid a kiss upon his forehead, looking into his blue eyes that were soft with love. “For now I wish to have breakfast and speak with the love of my life.” She replied, cupping his cheek. 

He grabbed her hand and helped her up slowly. Katherine was expecting to feel sore, but instead found she felt the opposite. Noticing the surprise on her face, he asked. “What is it?”

“I oddly feel... _ refreshed _ ?! I’ve never felt like this before!” She felt all warm, fuzzy and relaxed. 

Guy chuckled, amused at her reaction to the revelation. “One of the benefits of making love. Not to mention, the glow you’re giving off. You look beautiful.” She was more of an ethereal being to him than normal. “Come, let’s have breakfast.” He helped Katherine put on a robe and walked over to the table with her, sitting next to each other. She happily looked at the meat pie and began to eat, making her rumbling stomach quiet down. 

“Does it leave you feeling ravenous as well?” Katherine asked between bites.

“Yes, usually.” 

“Hmmm.” Glancing over to him, she raised an eyebrow. “Do you have work today?” Guy shook his head. “But doesn’t the sheriff have something terrible planned as he usually does?”

“He knows we’ve just married. I told him I would be taking today off to manage things here.”

Her brown eyes went wide. “And he just let you?” Guy nodded, taking a sip from his goblet. Once she finished with her food, Katherine jolted up with determination. “Then I should be getting dressed to attend to my duties as Lady of the manor.” 

Guy was happy to see her taking her responsibilities as his wife so seriously, but wanted to have a moment with her. “There’s plenty of time for that latter, my love. Right now, I would like to spend this time with you.”

She nodded, taking her place back at the table. “Of course.” She took his hands into hers, smiling warmly at her husband. “What do you wish to talk about, my dear?”

It was quiet for a few seconds before he responded. “My parents would have loved you.” Katherine was taken by surprise at his comment, knowing how much this meant to him. She gave him her undivided attention. “I wish they could have met you.” 

Giving his hands a reassuring squeeze, she spoke. “Guy...I’m sure they were watching over us from heaven with smiles on their faces and proud that you’ve continued to live on in their name, just as my father and mother are.” She gave a small, sad smile thinking over her dearly departed parents as well. “And don’t worry, we will bless them with grandchildren who will carry on the legacy.” 

Guy looked up at her with surprise in his eyes before taking her into a kiss. All he wanted now was to make new memories with her and have a family to love. 

After a brief silence, Katherine smiled, glancing at him. “How many children would you like to have?”

The sudden question from her lips took him by surprise before he responded. “However many you can bless me with.” 

“Ah, twelve should do just fine then.” She joked, taking a sip of her drink. 

Guy was left speechless by her reply, mouth agape. It caused his wife to start chuckling at him. Thinking it over seriously, he figured it wouldn’t be so bad. Even though they never wished for such a thing to befall them, young babes were known to be vulnerable and sometimes didn’t live past infancy, so the more children, the merrier to him. 

“I will love them all equally with my life.” Guy said earnestly.

Now it was Katherine's turn to be taken back by his words. “I-I didn’t mean that many, I take it back. 8 or 9 at least.”

“I’ll still be happy.”

“Then let’s call it a deal.” She held her hand out to him, as if for him to shake it.

“Are you making a business proposition with me on how many children we should have?” Guy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Katherine looked at him confused, putting down her hand. “No...” At least she didn’t mean to make it come off that way.

The Knight began to chuckle uncontrollably from his wife’s antics, taking her into a hug. “I love you.” 

She smiled. “I love you too.”

After a brief moment of enjoying the closeness of each other’s company, Guy finally pulled back and looked into her eyes. “I’d still be alright with a dozen children. We should get started.” He said, causing her to playfully slap his arm before they fell back onto the bed, lost in each other's embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can totally tell how much watching North and South has affected me with this chapter. Honestly, I could see Guy saying the same things so that's why it happened. XD 
> 
> What to expect in the next chapter?: Friar Tuck makes an appearance again. More married couple talks. A new threat starting to come to Nottingham. *wink wink*


	28. Idle Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed since everyone has returned from the Holy Lands. Just when everyone thinks things are peaceful, the past has a way of catching up and having karma start to bite back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things may be similar to Season 3, but it's pretty much canon divergent. Let's just say, the biggest threat towards our characters is yet to come. Sorry I wasn't updating for awhile, I was busy plotting/writing out the rest of this story and when you're going canon divergent, it requires a little more time, but I'm back now to finish this story.

**CHAPTER 28 -**

****

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

It had been some time since they last witnessed the wedding of the Gisborne’s. Marian’s face scrunched up, recalling the fact she was to now call her sister a Gisborne. It all felt so strange.

But there was no mistaking the melancholy feeling stirring within her like a storm. Marian still missed Katherine, wishing to wake up from all of this and have things return back to normal; back in Knighton Hall with Edward greeting his daughters. 

Marian chuckled dryly, knowing she would have to take her own advice she kept throwing Robin lately and accept what has happened.

The outlaw leader was not pleased with what he had witnessed at all. Katherine had married one of his great enemies, even after everything that happened and all the terrible things she knew he was capable of. He didn’t know how to handle it, but where his concerns currently lie was on how Marian was taking it and keeping the rest of the gang safe. 

They had been keeping low in the forest since they returned from the Holy Land, waiting for the sheriff’s next move of attack. It was oddly quiet and it only made the outlaw couple question it more and more. Why wasn’t the sheriff coming after them?

The camp alarm began to bang loudly, causing everyone to jolt up and grab their weapons, making their way outside towards the trigger point. When they got to the spot, there was nobody there, leaving them to wonder what set it off. 

“Must’ve been a rabbit or squirrel?” Allan questioned.

Marian raised an eyebrow. “Do you think it’s even big enough to set off the alarm?” 

“If they hit it just right, yes.” Much said, adding in his two cents. 

“Something doesn’t feel right about this.” Robin said, feeling his gut instinct take over and warn him. 

Djaq spoke up next to her lover. “You’re the one who designed it, what do you think?” She asked Will. 

He picked up his sword. “I’m with Robin on this.”

“You know, for being the group of Robin and his merry men, I thought you all would be able to detect me sooner.” An unfamiliar voice spoke throughout the forest, causing them all to suddenly be on guard. Everyone looked around, wondering where the voice came from before a monk stepped out, revealing himself, holding his hands up to indicate he meant them no harm. “Hello, I am Brother Tuck.” 

Robin held his bow and arrow aimed at him. “And what business do you have here?”

“I’ve been looking for you.” 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Guy had returned back to the sheriff’s side. Everything seemed to be back to normal, except for the fact Hood and his men hadn’t made an appearance. Even the outlaws were staying low. The sheriff didn’t question him on what happened in the Holy Land at the relief of the Knight who had been tense, preparing himself for the moment every time he came into work. 

One thing was different though, something Guy appreciated; at the end of the long work days there was one thing that would always make Guy eager to get back home, the love of his life, his wife; Katherine. She was always there, ready to greet him with arms wide open. It felt good to return back home and no longer have it be lonely and cold. He was happy and knew he had to keep up his guard, not wanting to risk losing this. 

Even if he was beginning to have his doubts about Vaisey and his plans, Guy couldn’t risk putting his wife and their future in danger. However, things were starting to shake for the two men when Sir Jasper arrived, causing the Knight to give the messenger a dark look, recalling their previous interactions. 

Sir Jasper handed Vaisey a letter. “ This is from Prince John. You made a pig's breakfast of your mission in the Holy Land.” 

Guy swallowed, feeling his earlier tensions return as a chill went down his back. Vaisey glanced to his right-hand-man before responding. “That wasn’t my fault.”

“As a result of your blundering, the Prince is hurting. And he's passing on that hurt... by creating an extra little tax, just for you.” Jasper told the sheriff. 

“How much?” He dared to ask.

“1,000 crowns. A month.” An amused smile came to Sir Jasper’s face, seeing the pale terror in Vaisey’s for what he owed.

Guy could feel the anger rising in his master, knowing he was now walking a very dangerous line with the man. Vaisey was going to confront him for what happened in the Holy Lands later. 

“That’s impossible.” The sheriff replied, feeling the tables turned on him.

“Count yourself lucky. The King wanted your head on a spike. Prince John protected you, and demands you repay his loyalty. Otherwise, he'll be obliged to…”

“Yes?”

“Let you go.” 

Vaisey cleared his throat. “He shall have his money.” He replied in a hurry, begrudgingly following through with the order.

Sir Jasper rose from his chair, but not before making one last remark. “And once and for all, deal with Hood. He's become a significant pain in the princely backside.”

“Yes, of course.” Vaisey smiled through gritted teeth. 

They bid Sir Jasper off and the moment Guy had been anticipating happened. Vaisey glared at his lieutenant, raising his voice. “GISBORNE!” This was it, he was finally going to confront him about the Holy Land. 

Guy tensed up. “Yes, my lord?”

“This is your mess!” barked Vaisey, pointing an accusing finger at the Knight. “I don’t know how you let the King slip through your fingers, but the same mistake will not be made again!” The Sheriff was starting to get fed up with his right-hand-man’s incompetence and now that he was literally paying for it, Vaisey was going to make sure his right-hand-man knew the consequences that would come with it.  _ “It’d be a shame if something happened to Lady Gisborne.” _

Hearing the warning aimed towards his wife, the Knight’s blue eyes glared violently. “Are you threatening my wife?” 

“No,” Vaisey replied, “I’m reminding you of what you have to lose if you don’t give me Robin Hood and his merry men on a spike!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. If Vaisey was going to pay for his actions, then so was Guy, and the sheriff would remind him of his place. “Don’t think that just because you got the girl, that you can’t lose her. So, I suggest you get yourself in line and behave, or she will suffer for it!”

Rage was coursing through Guy’s veins. Of course Vaisey knew his weak spot and exactly where to hit him. He knew how much Katherine meant to him and he thought that once they married that no threat would come to her...but he was wrong. If anything, he just put her in more danger. He got lost in the blissful ecstasy of the life he had been craving with her, that he didn’t realize he was only putting her in more danger. 

For a second he believed he could escape Vaisey’s grasp and get everything he wanted without the man’s help, but the sheriff reminded him that wasn’t the case. Knowing the course he would have to take, Guy bowed his head begrudgingly and replied to his master. “Yes, my lord.” 

“You will not fail me again!”

“Yes, my lord.” 

Vaisey chuckled, knowing his leverage had won the battle. Guy walked off, assembling his men to find Robin and his merry men. It was clear at this point that he couldn’t have the happy life both Katherine and he wished for as long as he continued to work for the sheriff. 

Briefly, for just a moment, he entertained a different thought--- one he never thought he would. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Just like every other day, Katherine had woken up to find her husband gone for the day, leaving her a note as a way to greet her. Sometimes, she would awaken when Guy did and bid him off for work, but lately he had been getting up earlier and would be very careful as to not wake her. 

It had become a habit to wake to a note and see him when he would return to the manor randomly throughout the day with his men for random things. At first it was difficult to get used to, especially without the company of her sister, but Katherine made her own habits. 

She spent the time getting familiar with her new life; it was either with tending to the land with Thornton’s guidance or getting to know the people of Locksley and helping with anything she could. 

At first it was difficult for the people of Locksley to warm up to her, mostly because of the fact they found their master to be a cold, cruel and strict man. But once they realized that their mistress wasn’t like him, a difference could be seen in Locksley village and its people. 

“Morning to ya, Lady Gisborne!” greeted one villager happily.

“Good morning, Kate. How is the business going?” 

“Mum and I are getting along well. Thank you for checking in on us.” The blonde girl smiled. Kate and her mother, Rebecca ran a pottery business making clay pots for an assortment of things. With the loss of her father, Kate and her brother helped their mother in any way they could. 

Katherine nodded. “Anytime. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am!” 

Katherine was doing her daily rounds, checking in with the people of Locksley to make sure everything was alright with them. Villagers like Kate and her family would warmly greet the Lady Gisborne as she went by, a complete opposite to whenever they saw Guy approaching them. 

Spending the time to get to know the villagers helped establish a trusting relationship between them and Katherine was determined to help Guy with it. She knew what they thought of her husband, and she wanted that to change-- to have them see the man he truly was behind his tough exterior. 

After her rounds, Katherine returned back to the manor and greeted Thornton. She was surprised to see a familiar face she didn't expect to see ever again. “Lady Gisborne, this is Brother Tuck. He has requested to see you.” Thornton told her.

“Hello again, Brother Tuck.” Katherine said, greeting him warmly. “Come inside and let’s talk.” She ushered him into the living room before Thornton bid them privacy to speak with one another. “What brings you here?”

Once he knew they were alone, Brother Tuck went to business. “I bring word from Robin Hood and your sister.”

Katherine’s eyes suddenly went wide with surprise, looking around to make sure one of the guards didn’t overhear their conversation. “W-What?”

“I found Robin Hood.” He told her with a smile, recalling their previous conversation with each other back at the convent. “I told him of our previous encounter and that we knew each other. His wife sent me here to check up on you.” Tuck walked towards the window and pointed out to the merry men off in the distance, indicating that this was also a test of trust for the monk himself. 

“They’re married?!” Katherine exclaimed with realization. Tuck nodded. A brief smile came upon her face before addressing him. “I see they had to verify if your word is true or not.” 

“Yes.” He chuckled. 

“So, are you joining their crusade?”

“Of course.” He paused before continuing. “I see you’ve married the one you love, but you still seem...lost.”

“I wouldn’t say lost exactly, more like...worried.”

Tuck took a wild guess at it. “For your friends and sister?” 

Katherine nodded. “And my husband.” Seeing the monk’s eyebrows crinkle in question, but she wouldn’t dare risk putting Guy in danger. So she explained it in her own way. “My husband works for a terrible, godless man, not by choice, but because he felt it was his only way of surviving.”

“This terrible man being the Sheriff of Nottingham?” Tuck asked, causing her to gage his response before confirming his thoughts. “Word about Sheriff Vaisey is not unheard of in other lands.” 

“I wish I could save my husband from having to work for him. I wish-”

“That you could have your sister back?” He asked, knowing exactly what this was all about. “Lady Marian has filled me in on some things.” 

“My husband isn’t a bad man, he’s just misguided. For now, my sister and I must remain separated until we can find a way to stop Vaisey. However long that may take.” 

This was the only way. She wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her sister, but it couldn’t happen if Guy was working for the sheriff. None of them were safe with the way things were continuing, and Katherine wouldn’t put the ones she loved in danger. “Tell her I’m okay and I miss her.”

Tuck nodded. “I will.”

The neigh of a company of horses surprised them as she saw her husband riding in with his guards who began searching around the village and into everyone’s homes. “There they are! After them!” Tuck and Katherine watched the merry men trying to take off, but some of them were captured. Guy rode up to Katherine, spotting her standing outside the manor. “Guy, what’s going on?” she asked, watching the scene with worry. 

“The sheriff has ordered me to find Robin Hood and his men. He wants me to bring them in.” He bit his lip, seeing Marian was among one of the ones captured. “I’m sorry.” His blue eyes were then directed to the monk with suspicion. “Who is this?”

Katherine quickly covered for him. “This is Brother Tuck. I know him from the convent. He came to visit, sharing the word of the lord.”

Tuck greeted him warmly with a smile, going along with it. “It’s an honor to meet you. Lady Gisborne has told me much about you. I’m happy to see the both of you have settled down.” 

“Yes.” Guy replied, watching the monk with curiosity before a smug smirk came to his face. “ _ My wife _ and I are happy.”

One of his guards began to bring the captured outlaws towards their master. Katherine and Marian’s eyes locked with each other as Much was by her side. “These were the ones we were able to capture. Hood and the others managed to escape, my lord.” 

Guy briefly glanced at his wife before looking back at her sister. She appeared calm about the situation, but he knew how much it was affecting her. “Hood will be back for these two, especially with his woman’s life on the line. Take them back to the castle for interrogation.” He ordered gruffly. Turning back to address his wife, he lowered his voice sadly. “I’m sorry, Katherine.”

“Guy…I don’t think they are the real threat here, and I think you know that too.” she said softly, before the Knight started to head off without another word, not wanting to face the guilt of what he had to do in his wife’s eyes. 

Watching the men take off towards the castle, Katherine glanced to Tuck who reassured her. “It will be alright. We will get your sister back.”

Silent tears began to fall from her face before the fire that had been burning in her belly began to rise up more and more. Guy had done everything in his power before to prevent Marian from being taken to the sheriff, but what changed? Even now he appeared hesitant about having to do so, which only meant one thing:  _ Vaisey had threatened Guy with something that would make her husband follow through entirely.  _

The sheriff was the root of all their problems, and it was about time she helped put an end to it. 

“Yes, we will. I’m going to help you. If I know any better, Robin has a plan already.” 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The sheriff sneered at hearing the news that Hood went uncaptured until his eyes landed on Marian inside the jail cell, completely ignoring Much beside her. Their wrists were chained up and Vaisey began to chuckle with glee. “I see you’ve listened to my advice, Gisborne, by capturing Hood’s woman. This reminds me of old times.” He said to Marian, recalling their situation in the Holy Lands. The brunette glared daggers at him. “Only difference is I’ll make sure you don’t get out alive this time.”

As the sheriff began to leave the room, a voice stopped the Knight from following in his tracks. “Guy!” Marian said. He turned to address her with a nonchalant look. “Don’t do this. Do you really want to see your wife’s sister executed? She will never forgive you!”

“It’s not like I have any other choice!” He spat at her through gritted teeth. “You should have just continued to stay away.”

“You always have a choice!” She yelled desperately. “I know you are capable of being a good man. My sister has always seen it, but I’ve only just started to see it. You never told the sheriff I was the Nightwatchman. You kept my secret and... _ you didn’t kill the king. _ ” Marian paused, watching as Guy’s eyes narrowed in thought, recalling the Holy Land once again. 

He would have almost killed her if it wasn’t for Katherine, but it was because he chose her, his wife, over power. Suddenly, his voice became shaky. “He’s threatened Katherine’s life if I don’t hand over Hood. This is why I have chosen to do this, to protect her, even at the cost of your life and at the cost of her hating me forever. As long as she is safe...”

They both exchanged understanding looks before the Knight walked out of the room. 

Katherine had arrived at the castle, getting off her horse. Immediately she was greeted by her husband who was surprised to see her here, but Guy knew he shouldn’t be. “Katherine, go home.”

“You know I can’t do that, my love.” She said, following him around. 

Guy stopped in his tracks, putting his arms on her shoulders. “You shouldn’t be here. Please, just go back to the manor.” He told her desperately.

“What is going on? Something has had you on edge lately. You know you can tell me.” 

Just as he was about to speak, a familiar voice surprised them both, causing Guy to bite his lip. “I see your wife has come to join in the festivities.” The sheriff said with a grin. “That means you’ve heard the news about your sister. Time to say your farewells.”

Although he was expecting a harsh reaction from her, Katherine remained calm, looking at the terrible man. “She is an outlaw, you’re only doing what you think is best, my lord.” The response surprised both men. “Now, if you will excuse me, I must see my sister while I can.” 

Guy watched his wife walk off, having a feeling she was up to something.

* * *

Marian and Much were tied up in the courtyard as the gates opened up for the crowd to come and watch the execution take place. The sheriff went to the front of the castle with Guy following behind him and Katherine at his side. Sir Jasper was here to watch how things went down. “This is a reminder to anyone working with or having ties to Robin Hood that they are not safe as long as the law is concerned. Execute them!” 

“Sir Guy, let me read the prisoners their last rites before you send them to their deaths!” Tuck pleaded, appearing from among the crowd. 

The Knight glanced at his wife as she gave him a nod. “Very well.” He sighed, arms crossed.

As he began to speak in Latin, Katherine saw a figure appear above the castle walls, aiming a bow and arrow. In that moment, she nodded to Marian and Much. They broke free of their restraints just as the rest of the merry men revealed themselves among the crowd. “It’s over sheriff!” Robin yelled from above. 

“GISBORNE, AFTER THEM!” Vaisey shrieked, jumping from his seat. 

The villagers in the crowd dispersed as the gang began to fight the guards coming after them. Robin fired his arrows at Guy, pinning him against the castle door. Tuck grabbed a sack of money and threw it up for Robin to shoot at, as money rained down upon the crowd of peasants. 

Katherine watched as they made their escape before going to help free her husband. Sir Jasper glared at Vaisey and the sheriff knew that his situation had only gotten worse. 

* * *

“Today’s humiliation has wrecked your authority with your people and Prince John!” Sir Jasper sneered. “When I tell him. Back to London at last! Goodbye little people.” He said, letting the sheriff know how much danger he was in now. 

Vaisey turned to glare at his lieutenant with disgust. “You pathetic mess! You’re distracted by that lepper of yours. You're teetering on the edge  of dispensability, Gisborne!” He warned. “Make sure you don’t fall off.”

“You know, I've finally come to the conclusion that I don't like you.” Guy said, finally having enough of the treatment towards his boss. When it always came to choosing between something else and Katherine, he knew he would always choose her. Vaisey could do whatever he wished to do to Guy himself, but when it came to Katherine, Guy was done dealing with him threatening his wife and he would stand up against him for her. 

“Aw, aw, whassa matter? Mmm? Was that nasty Robin Hood horrible to our little Guy?” Vaisey mocked. “Watch your tone or-”

Instantly, Guy pushed Vaisey into a table, holding his arm to the man’s throat. “Or you’ll what? Continue giving me idle threats because you’re afraid of losing your power by Prince John? You can threaten me all you want, but you will leave my wife out of this.” 

Despite his surprise, the sheriff chuckled darkly. “That's better. You'd better show  some spine. You're gonna need it.” Guy let Vaisey go. “Go kill Hood so I won’t have to take action. Remember, it’s not just my neck on the line with Prince John, but yours as well and that includes her too.”

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Guy had returned back home and Katherine was quick to greet her husband, taking him into a hug. He looked especially worn out after today’s events, so she had a bath prepared for him. As he washed up, she spent the time talking to him about what happened after bidding the servant to give them privacy. “Were you behind what happened today?” He asked his wife.

“Maybe a little.” Katherine replied, sitting down next to him. Guy sighed. “I couldn’t let him harm my sister.” 

“Is the monk working for Hood as well?”

“Yes.”

“Is that really where you know him from?”

Katherine’s eyebrows raised in question. “No. It’s like I said, I know him from when I went to the convent. He was the one who helped me realize that what I was doing was wrong and that I should be with the one I love.”

“That’s helpful advice.” Guy grinned. “I’d thank him, but since he is now one of Hood’s men, I’d rather not.”

“Why do you not like Robin?” Noticing how he clenched his teeth, this only caused curiosity to rise in her more. “There’s something more to it than him being an outlaw, right?” When his blue eyes met her brown ones, Guy wanted to curse for his clever wife being right. “Guy…”

The Knight sighed, giving in. “Yes. Hood and I share... a past.” Katherine put a hand on his shoulder, listening eagerly as he told his story. “There is bad blood between us because of what happened. It was the day we lost our parents.”

“The fire you mean?” she asked.

He raised his eyebrows. “Yes, how did you know?”

“I grew up with Robin.” 

“Of course.” He sighed, feeling annoyed at the outlaw all over again. 

Katherine began to rub his shoulders, trying to help her husband relax. He eased into her touch, feeling comforted by her. “Was it because of the fire?” She asked, continuing their conversation.

“I not only lost my parents that day, but my inheritance, my titles and my land. The villagers exiled my sister and I and gave everything to Robin.”

His wife paused, processing his words. “And that’s why you hate him?” 

“Yes.”

It all seemed to make sense now. When she stopped to actually think about his behavior towards Robin and their rivalry, it brought light to the subject. 

Was it possible both men felt cheated by each other? Marian and Katherine always believed the two men shared similarities to each other, but they never knew how much until now, until finding out they were all connected with ties in their past they shared. 

Marian, Katherine, Robin and Guy --- they were all connected. 

This realization only made the desire to unite them all burn brighter in Katherine. Even if the men were blinded by their hate for each other and they remained divided by Vaisey, Katherine wanted to fix this. 

“We all aren’t that different after all.” She chuckled, causing her husband to look at her in question. “It’s nothing, my dear.” Getting up from where she sat, Katherine began to walk away, but Guy stopped her, reaching out for her hand. 

“I’m sorry about what happened with your sister today.”

“I know, it’s not your fault.”

Guy grinned. “I-I actually stood up to Vaisey today.”

She turned to look at him shocked. “Really? You’ve seemed on edge lately, is it because of him?” He nodded. “What did he tell you that had you shaken up, my love?”

There was no mistaking that deep look in his blue eyes. “He threatened you, and I couldn’t handle it. I can’t lose you, Katherine- I just... _ I can’t _ .” 

Kneeling down to the tub beside him, she took his hand into hers, cupping it tight. “Nothing will ever part me from you, Guy of Gisborne, never again-- and I meant it. Not even the sheriff.” 

His lips crashed onto hers, taking her into a kiss of passion and desperation. He didn’t have a great relationship with the lord above, but at this moment, Guy thanked God for giving him someone like Katherine. She was his entire world, and without her, he may as well cease to exist. 

He didn’t want to keep working for Vaisey if it meant her life was in danger, but he didn’t know how to keep them afloat and provide for the life they wanted if he didn’t. So, he would take happy moments like this with his wife and hope karma would be merciful towards him.

Putting her arms around his shoulders, Katherine was careful, trying not to fall into the bathwater, but Guy wanted her closer to him and pulled her into the water with him. Feeling herself be drenched, she let out a chuckle. “Guy!” She giggled, now leaning against her husband’s naked form for support in the tub. “If you wanted me to take a bath with you, you could have just asked!”

“But where’s the fun in that?” He chuckled deviously before helping her take off her clothing that clung to her body. 

Once they were discarded, Katherine suddenly changed the subject on her husband, knowing exactly what he was up to. “So, when were you going to tell me that you had a sister?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Guest appearances in the next chapter...and something happens to our characters. Find out what in the next chapter. Mwahahaha!


	29. When We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and Vaisey's relationship takes a bad turn, leaving Katherine to suffer for it. Robin Hood and company come across potential new members.

****

**CHAPTER 29 - When We Meet Again**

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

Today Katherine was to go meet with Matilda who was the village midwife and acclaimed medical expert. Ever since the incident of dunking in Locksley pond, the new Lady Gisborne made it her mission to make sure the woman was taken care of. They had become relatively close considering the fact they shared relations to Robin. 

“Lady Gisborne, come inside.” Matilda said, ushering her into the small, cozy house. Inside, Katherine spotted her daughter, Rosa and her granddaughter, Alice. 

Rosa was bouncing the little girl around in her arms. She paused and smiled at the guest in their home. “Hello Lady Gisborne.” 

Katherine smiled at Alice in her arms. She was still a toddler, maybe a year old at most, but the blonde hair spilling from her hair was adorable and once she caught a look at her tiny fingers, a maternal instinct fell over her. “My, she’s grown so much!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah. She can be a handful though, but I think she gets that from her father.” Rosa chuckled.

“I remember you being a troublemaker when you were a wee one too.” Matilda added in.

Katherine recalled the fact Rosa’s husband was still away in the crusades and felt sad that he had missed the birth of his daughter, but Rosa seemed to be managing with her mother. 

Noticing the look on her face, Rosa commented. “Whenever you’re planning to have a child, come visit my mother and I. We will help you gladly.” 

A blush came over Katherine’s cheeks. It was common for people to start trying to pry into their personal business, wondering if they had already gotten down to business, but Katherine knew Guy would want that privacy to remain intact, even with a midwife for the time being. The couple had been trying for a kid since they got married, but nothing yet. She didn’t doubt it happening when the time was right. 

Clearing her throat, she replied. “I will keep that in mind, thank you.” Katherine changed the subject. “I actually came back to give you your pay for helping out with injuries and what not in the village.” She handed Matilda a sack of coins. 

“This is not needed, my lady.”

“As Mistress of these lands, it is my duty to make sure that my villagers are well taken care of. We all work together to make Locksley what it is.” 

“You are too kind. Your husband would be wise to learn from you.” sneered the village midwife. 

Katherine knew she had every right to think bitterly of Guy, especially since he worked for the sheriff who tried to dunk not too long ago, but she was going to work on fixing her husband’s relationships with the people of his land. “I know my husband’s position with the sheriff doesn’t make him the most welcoming person, but Sir Guy is still your master and is not as bad as he appears.” 

“You can see it in the way he looks at you.” She commented, making Katherine speechless. That’s what happens when you marry in a small village, everyone notices the small things.

Before she could reply, they were interrupted by the sounds of screams and shouts from around the village. Katherine quickly opened the door to find the sheriff’s men riding around the village and making their way into houses. Lady Gisborne made her way towards one of them grabbing a woman’s son. “What is going on here?” She demanded, glaring at the man. 

“Lady Gisborne, we are here on the sheriff’s orders.”

“What orders do you have with my people?”

“I’ve been ordered by the sheriff himself to not tell you, my Lady.” 

Gritting her teeth, Katherine looked around her village helplessly, wondering how she could help them. Some women ran up towards her, pleading with her to do something, anything as they wept. 

At that moment, she spotted her husband riding into the village and ran up towards him as the women dispersed. “Guy, what is going on here?” she asked her husband.

He sighed, getting off his horse. “The sheriff has ordered the men to come to the castle. He plans to sell them as soldiers to the Irish.” 

She couldn’t believe the nonsense she was hearing. “What? All of the men, even the young boys?” 

“Any able bodied man who can fight.” 

“And why is the sheriff doing this?” Katherine asked, looking around at the women who were crying over their husbands and sons standing in the line, being marked with a brand and sent off to war. 

Guy didn’t dare to answer that. She didn’t need to be tied up into this anymore than was necessary. The sheriff was trying to find a way to get the money he owed Prince John and selling ‘soldiers’ off to his enemies was the quickest way he could think of. The Knight didn’t like it any better than his wife, but he had to follow orders so they could survive his clutches. 

“Guy!” Katherine yelled after her husband, but he didn’t reply. She couldn’t believe he was going through with this, but knew it was because of Vaisey.

Off a distance, hiding in one of the stalls was the group of merry men, watching the scene unfold before them. “They’re making prisoners of them.” Much commented.

“What should we do, Robin?” Marian asked her beloved.

“Follow the soldiers to the castle of course.” The outlaw grinned. “We are going to free them.” 

Marian saw the look on her sister’s face, knowing there was nothing she could do to help her villagers. They seemed to be on good terms despite the fact she married Gisborne. However, Marian couldn’t say the same about Robin, who seemed to trust Katherine far less, but went along with things for her sake. 

Katherine followed her husband around the village and when she caught Kate talking to someone hidden under a cart, the person she assumed to be her brother, Katherine was quick to divert her husband’s attention before he caught them. “I went to visit Matilda today!” She blurted out. 

He stopped in his tracks, turning to her with worry. “Are you alright?” 

“Y-Yeah.” She cleared her throat. Granted, she had begun to feel the signs of her womanly time starting soon, but Katherine wasn’t going to jump to the quickest assumption on it just yet. “I’m fine, it was just a business call.” 

Guy gave a sigh of relief, but there was no mistaking the sad look in his eyes. She knew he had almost had a spark of hope there for a minute. Katherine watched as Kate began to roll the cart away, making it away in the nick of time. 

Taking her husband’s hand into her own, she smiled at him warmly. “Don’t worry, we will have a child of our own. It’s all in time, my love.” 

A brief smile graced his lips. “Yes, my love.” He gave her hands a squeeze before heading back to his business at hand, addressing the men standing in the line for the castle. “You lot best get used to taking orders. You’re going to become soldiers now. Off to the castle!” He got back on his horse with his guards and the sheriff’s guards before taking off. 

The women came back to Katherine’s side, pleading with their mistress to do something. “We will figure out a way to get them back, I promise.” Looking over to figures running off after the group of men and soldiers, she spotted her sister, sharing a look with her. They nodded in understanding as Marian followed after the others. “In fact, I already know someone is working on it.”

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

On the path to the forest, the group of outlaws ended up running into Kate pushing her cart of pottery with her brother hiding underneath. When they caught her talking to herself, Kate suddenly realized who they were. “You’re Robin Hood and his group of merry men?!” She exclaimed.

“Why do they keep calling us his merry men?” Marian retorted, looking to Djaq. “Everyone in this group is not all men.” 

“It’s probably because they don’t believe us women can fight.” the Healer of the group responded smugly. 

Matthew peaked out from under the cart, looking at them. “I can’t believe it’s Robin Hood. See, I told you he was more than a legend.” Eyeing Marian, he grinned. “And you must be Lady Gisborne’s sister.”

“I am never going to get used to that.” Robin gave a look of disgust and discomfort at Katherine being called Lady Gisborne. 

“Matthew, you’re blowing your cover!” Kate said, reminding her brother as to why he was hidden there in the first place. 

“It’s alright, we are here to help. We overheard what happened.” Robin smiled at the new companions. 

Appearing from among the forest of trees, Much stopped in his tracks, spotting the blonde woman in awe. “Who’s that?” 

“Some girl and her brother we just saved.” Allan answered. 

“My name is Kate.” She told them with a glare, standing her ground stubbornly. “And this is my brother, Matthew.” 

Robin motioned to his men, starting to walk off towards the forest. “Come on, we head them off at the hollow.”

The group hid behind one of the trees in the forest, watching as the sheriff’s guards led the men down a path into the forest. The plan was to ambush the guards and take them out. It was the 10 of them against the small fleet of guards, this would be a piece of cake. 

“When do we take them?” Kate asked impatiently. 

“Wait for his signal.” Tuck said as Robin ran back to their side. 

Little John was looking out in the distance, catching sight of something. Marian noticed this and asked him. “What is it, John?”

“Trouble.”

Kate began to dash out without any warning causing the rest of the group to have to follow to protect her. Kate and Djaq defend themselves with swords while Marian fired arrows at some of the guards. The rest of the men quickly fought off the rest of the guards. In that moment, Marian looked back to where Little John’s eyesight was and aimed her arrow towards the figures. “Come out whoever you are.” 

A group of men began to run down from the hill, yelling a battle cry. Robin turned to his crew. “Head back into the forest!” Hiding himself in among the crowd, the others obeyed, running off. 

“We need to go back after Robin!” Kate said, but was stopped by Marian and the rest of the merry men. 

“We will, but not right now. He would want us to come up with a plan to rescue him and the men. We need to come up with something and not be rushing into trouble without thinking.” She retorted to the blonde. Marian couldn’t help but chuckle at herself, noticing how much she had grown, recalling that at one point in the past she was in Kate’s shoes. 

“Who made her the boss suddenly?” Kate asked, feeling offended. 

“She’s Robin’s wife.” Will answered for her.

Kate and her brother exchanged surprised looks before following after the merry men. It was shocking to find out that Lady Gisborne’s sister was Robin Hood’s wife. They could only imagine the complicated relationship the family must have--- they had no idea how complicated it actually was. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

After meeting with the Irish brothers that he would be selling the men of Locksley to as soldiers, Vaisey walked down the halls of the castle with Gisborne at his side, eager to get his pay quickly from these men before things got more complicated and news got out about this arrangement. 

Hearing of the trouble they had in the forest, it was only a matter of time before Robin Hood began to rain on his plans. 

“I want those two bafoons out before anyone knows they’re here.” Vaisey ordered his lieutenant.

“Afraid Prince John will find out you're supplying soldiers to his enemies?” Guy couldn’t help but retort sarcastically, happy to see the sheriff shaking in his boots for once. 

He was stopped in his tracks as the sheriff held a sword up to his neck. “Why should he find out? Hmm? Prince John will get his patronage money, he has to. And where it comes from is of no importance.”

“Is that meant to frighten me?” Gisborne asked, glancing between his master and the sword, no fear in his eyes. He couldn’t say the same for Vaisey. It was nice to have the tables turned. In this moment, Guy finally realized how truly pathetic the man he had trusted in was. Vaisey wasn’t the powerful lord he once thought he was, he was just a man desperate for power and now his actions were coming back to get him....and Guy refused to let this man continue to make him into something like him, leading him down the same path. “Look at you. Your plans are in ruins. The Black Knights are disbanded and you're having to buy the affections of a Prince that would rather see you dead. Why should I fear you?”

The Knight began to walk off past him, feeling the chains around his neck starting to loosen ever gradually. It was wise for him to back out now before things got much worse. His wife was right. 

“Because…” Guy was stopped in his tracks, finding a dagger thrown into the door. “..I AM THE SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM!” Vaisey yelled at the top of his lungs. 

* * *

Out in the courtyard among the group of men, some of the peasants had helped provide the outlaw with some covering to help hide himself from the sight of the sheriff and Gisborne. 

The sheriff appeared to the men as they were getting ready to move out from the castle. Nodding to the others around him, they were ready to follow through with the plan: once they were outside the castle gates, they would remain huddled close to each other to distract from the fact their bindings were already loose thanks to the picklock Robin had hidden on him. They would take control against the guards and make a break for it. 

Climbing onto his horse, they all watched as the sheriff and Gisborne began to take off with the Irish brothers, the men following behind them. 

* * *

**COASTAL ROAD**

The merry men were waiting in position when they spotted the men of Locksley walking along the road under tight guard. Spotting his crew among the shrubs, Robin nodded to Marian and then to the rest of the men. Suddenly, they broke free of their chains just as the merry men aimed their arrows towards their targets. 

“We’re under attack!” shrieked the sheriff. 

“It’s Hood and his gang, take cover!” Guy ordered. 

Robin chuckled from among the crowd. “Miss me, Gisborne?” 

Just as they were getting ready to fight each other, Vaisey spotted one of the Irish men running off with his chest of money. “Where is he going with my money? Gisborne, forget Hood and go after him!”

Marian aimed her arrow at the device, which shot out more arrows then from the people currently in their company. Kate and Matthew cheered, standing beside them and watching the scene unfold. 

Guy began to dodge the arrows. “They’re everywhere! Pull back, wait for reinforcements!” The sheriff and Gisborne began to run off, taking cover from the attack in the forest. 

Robin ran over to his group and kissed Marian upon the cheek. “Clever thinking, my love.”

“All in a day's work. ” Marian chuckled proudly. 

“Much, Allan, keep the Sheriff and Gisborne pinned down. Kate, Matthew, stay here. The rest of us after Tiernan, come on.” 

The other Irish brother managed to stop him along with the merry men, surprising all of them. “I am here for my brother, that is all, nothing more.” The Locksley men were set free and ran into the forest, on their way, back to their families. He left the chest full of gold for the fight of Robin Hood, happy to see the passion for their fight to do what’s right. 

* * *

Walking along the forest on their way back to the castle, Gisborne and the sheriff were surprised to see a new set of men on horses. They had royal symbols upon their clothes. “Ah, Prince John’s escort.” Vaisey said nervously. The men got off their horses and began to make their way, slowly approaching them. “They want their money, Gisborne.” 

“So, what do we do?” He asked, knowing they had lost it in the attack. 

“We?” Vaisey gave an amused chuckle. “Do you think that I'm going to be responsible for your arrogance and your incompetence again?” He grabbed Guy’s sword from behind, unsheathing it and pointing it at him.

The Knight turned around with surprise. “No, you can’t be serious. Put it down!”

Vaisey was done with his lieutenant as much as the Knight was done with him. “No, Gisborne. This time YOU pay my dues.” As he continued to back Guy up, he greeted the men warmly. “Gentlemen, good to see you.” Guy stood his ground, glaring at him. “Very smart, lovely colours, tight fitting uniform, excellent. Slight change of plan, there is no patronage money.” He pushed Guy into the men who caught him, holding him captive. 

“What?” The Knight exclaimed.

“But Gisborne has volunteered to go with you to explain why not to Prince John.  **_Personally_ ** .” Vaisey threw the sword to the ground, grinning with glee.

“No, my lord, please!” Guy tried to plead, his thoughts rushing to Katherine and worrying about the state she would be left in with his absence...and much less with what could happen to the both of them. “This means certain death.”

Vaisey chuckled, beginning to walk away, discarding Guy’s horse of his things. “I tried to warn you Gisborne. I guess your leper wife will have to learn to deal with the consequences of your actions!”

“You leave her alone!” He yelled, trying to pull free of the guards grip. “Let go of me!” 

“Well, you never know. You might catch Prince John in a good mood.” Vaisey returned to throw his overcoat at him before looking to the guards. “He's all yours.” 

Prince John’s escorts began to drag Guy away as he glared at his old boss, realizing he should have left his side while he still could. Katherine was right, he was more of a threat then Hood was. “I won’t forget this!” The Knight promised him. “I’ll be back for you.” 

Vaisey didn’t pay any heed to it, walking away with a chuckle before stopping briefly to realize he had given away his weapon to Prince John. It would be alright, he didn’t need Gisborne if he was going to continue to fail him, just like he did in the Holy Land. As for Katherine, the sheriff didn’t have to do a thing to her to make the woman suffer. She would just begin to wilt away without her husband to support her and the thought of Gisborne being unable to help her, or himself, was a fitting punishment for them both. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

Marian and Robin walked hand-in-hand as Little John carried the chest of gold back to the outlaw camp. Along the way, the couple was speaking with Kate and her brother as Much tagged along with them on the walk back to Locksley.

“Can we join your group of merry men?” Matthew chuckled, asking rather seriously. “We need more moral men in the world like you.” 

Kate sighed. “Ya know if we do that, we’d have to become outlaws and leave mum and Maggie all alone. She needs us, Matthew.”

“Us?” He looked at her surprised to hear she wanted to come join as well.

“Your sister is right, you wouldn’t be able to return to your normal life.” explained the outlaw leader, glancing to Marian who shared a similar look of understanding with him. “But you’ve done more than enough to help us.”

“We’ll always have your back!” The outlaws chuckled. Once they saw their home from the distance, the siblings turned to address them. “Thank you for your help.”

“It was nice meeting you.” Much suddenly blurted out towards Kate.

She chuckled warmly. “Yeah.” 

Then they watched as they met up with their mother who was happy to see them back home safe and sound, taking them into a hug. Rebecca turned to give them a wave of thanks. 

The outlaws looked around, seeing the men had made it back to the village safe and sound, reunited with their families once again. Marian’s eyesight was caught on her sister, walking around the village with Thornton by her side. Robin and Much noticed this before she started to turn away, heading back to camp. 

“I’m not happy she married Gisborne, but at least she is watching out for the people of this village and caring for them unlike him.” Robin commented, watching his sister-in-law talking with the villagers. 

“You miss her as well, don’t you?” Much asked his best friend, seeing the look in his eyes. 

The outlaw sighed. So much had changed for them since they returned from the crusades. He never pictured things turning out the way they had. Well, at least he never thought Katherine would end up marrying Gisborne of all people. He couldn’t understand why she could continue to be with such a man after knowing all the things he had done--- the things he was capable of. 

His problem was never with Katherine, Robin knew that. Even though she gave away her sister’s identity, he understood her intentions were good. She had always been like a little sister to him, especially once he realized he would one day marry Marian. Robin had always looked out for both of the sisters, but...he couldn’t save Katherine from the clutches of Gisborne, and that was what really set him off. It was never about Katherine or her falling in love with Gisborne,  _ it was about the Knight himself _ .

It was their past they shared together and the fact he would never be able to forgive him for what happened--  **that was the problem.**

And Robin refused to continue denying it and taking it out on Katherine. “Yes, I miss her.” replied Robin finally.

“Lady Katherine has always been kind to me.” Much said, recalling a memory of their past where she would speak to him as if he wasn’t a servant and even tried to help him learn to read. “I know she’s with Gisborne, but she’s still a kind person. Do you think we will ever be able to speak with her again and see her properly?”

He frowned. “I’m not sure, Much.” 

The two patted each other’s backs before starting to walk off into the forest after Marian and the rest of their family. One thing was for sure though, if Katherine ever needed their help, they would be there to help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but it's because all of the drama and everything is put into the next ones, and, OH BOY. That's all I can say. Wait for what I have in store from here. This chapter vaguely follows Episode 2 of Season 3, but with my own twists obviously. Kate's brother lives so yay there. I honestly wasn't going to bring her into the story, but I changed my mind since I thought I could do more for her as well.
> 
> And now we are starting to see strings of character development take fold with Guy starting to turn against Vaisey, Marian being less reckless and taking charge and Robin starting to realize where his problems truly lie. You can bet you know where I'm going to take this. Even Katherine has some character development, especially in the chapters to come. 
> 
> Alright, so next chapter summary: Isabella makes her grand appearance. Katherine dealing with her husband's disappearance. Merry Men gang gaining some new members. Oh...and Prince John makes an appearance as well with some twists and turns in between. How will everyone make it through the next chapter? MWAHAHA, only I know for now.


	30. Things Will Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine receives news that will change her and Guy's lives. Team Outlaw ends up coming across a woman, Isabella, who happens to be Guy's long lost sister. Things are changing in Nottingham.

****

**CHAPTER 30 - Things will Change**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

It had been weeks since Guy disappeared. At first, Katherine didn’t think too much about it when he didn’t return back to the manor that night. She figured the sheriff either still had him running an errand or he decided to spend the night at the castle and would be back in the morning to greet her. But then, when no word came from him the next day, the bad feeling in her gut began to scream louder. 

When she asked his men if he knew where he went, they were just as in the dark as she was. So, Katherine took it into her hands and rode off to the castle to find out his whereabouts. The last time she saw the sheriff was at their wedding and the man had obviously not changed, still cruel and dark as ever. Spotting Lady Gisborne arriving at the castle, the snide smirk on his face only made the feeling in her grow more.

“My lord, is my husband around here?” 

Vaisey shrugged, keeping up the charade. “No. I sent Gisborne on an errand for Prince John. He won’t be back for quite awhile.” He was trying to hide the snicker on his face, but there was no fooling Katherine.

“Do you know when he will be back?” 

“Hard to say.”

Katherine glared at his back as he walked away, knowing Vaisey was up to something. There was something he wasn’t telling her. She wished she could just punch the sheriff out right there and now and demand her husband back, but it wouldn’t change a thing. Despite the worry stirring throughout her body, Katherine had responsibilities to attend to and with Guy god knows where, the people of Locksley depended on her. 

The thought had crossed her mind multiple times to ask her sister and Robin for help, but they would probably just be happy with the fact he was gone and leave it at that. So, as always, she would deal with this matter on her own. 

The nights were cold and the days were lonely without him by her side. Sometimes, she would have to hold back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and focus on the matters at hand, keeping hope he would return soon and give her word. Katherine had sent some of his guards to check his whereabouts in the royal court. It was a bad choice on her part since a week later, a new tax collector appointed by the sheriff to replace Guy had arrived, reeking havoc in Locksley. 

Rufus searched the villagers home and viciously destroyed whatever he could when they wouldn’t give him the money requested. Katherine stood her ground for them, but couldn’t do much, especially when the man started destroying Rebecca’s pottery. 

Kate tried to lash out in anger, but Katherine was quick to stop her. This got Rufus’ attention. “It’d be unwise to cross me, Lady Gisborne. I can dispose of you just as quickly as your husband was.” He spat, taking a hold of her face tightly in his fingers.

Katherine just glared at the man, trying to appear unshakable despite his words hitting her hard. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

Eventually, he wasn’t a problem anymore, more than likely thanks to Robin and her sister. The first week was hard, but the second week was worse. Katherine came to really appreciate the guidance of Thornton who made sure to take care of his mistress, seeing how much she was trying to remain strong among her people, but crying behind closed doors. And her body was starting to take a physical toll. 

After the first week, she would wake up feeling nauseous and completely exhausted. It soon started to become an everyday, causing her to remain inside under the watchful eye of Thornton. Matilda and Rosa soon came to visit and check up on her. 

“It’s just my nerves.” Katherine said, trying to brush it off. It only made sense considering the fact she was still worried about her husband despite the guards she sent returning with confirmation of his safety. The sheriff wasn’t lying about Guy being with Prince John. 

“We can’t confirm that just yet.” said the Midwife, giving her patient a look to behave as she set out a series of different things upon a table. The three women were alone in the bedroom as she began to run her tests. “When did you start experiencing these symptoms?”

“A week ago. It’s only just started to get worse and more consistent.” 

It was silent for a bit before Matilda continued her questions. “And when was the last day you had your lunar cycle?”

Katherine chuckled, not thinking too much on it until she started to wonder when the last time her womanly time of the month was. She had been so preoccupied with everything lately that the thought didn’t even cross her mind. “Not since a week after our wedding.” As her mind continued to think over it, a little spark of hope was starting to go off in her chest as her heart began to race. Brown eyes became wide as they met the two women. “D-Do you think…?” Katherine swallowed.

Matilda didn’t have to know what she was thinking. It was written all over her face. “Oh yes, but let’s run some tests just to make sure.” 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

A woman was riding through the forest at a fast speed, focused on escaping her company as quickly as she could. This was her only opportunity while her husband was away to break free from his grasp. The guards accompanying her were hot on her tail. Managing to make it to a hidden clove in the forest, she quickly got off her horse before hitting it’s bottom to run off and hiding herself behind a tree.

Watching as the guards rode past, she let out a breath. Leaving her sanctuary of safety, Isabella spotted a tree trunk and began to hide her sack of coins and journal inside it. The neigh of a horse alerted her to the fact she had been caught. Turning around to face her captives, the woman saw the guard take out bindings, and she swallowed, accepting her fate.

“I suppose I should just come quietly.” Isabella held her hands up for them to tie. However, the moment the guard put his hands on her, she began to knock him out, fighting him to the ground before taking his sword. Charging towards the other man, in that moment Isabella thought she could make it away...but the guards had won. “No!” She cried out, struggling as they began to tie her up and push her along. “No, please, you know what he’ll do to me!” 

An arrow was fired off in the forest, breaking Isabella free of the man’s hold. The guard turned to see Robin charging towards him as Marian went to fight off the other guard. Isabella stood off to the side, watching them in surprise. 

As Robin yelled at the men to run off, Marian quickly turned to help free Isabella. “Here, let me help you.” 

“Thank you.” Isabella said, smiling at them.

“This is my wife, Marian, and I’m Robin.” The outlaw said, approaching the two women as he asked curiously. “So, why would two of Squire Thornton's men pursue you all the way from Shrewsbury?”

Isabella smoothly told them. “It wasn't for me. They were in pursuit of my mistress.”

“You’re Mistress?” Marian asked, finding it hard to believe, especially with the rich clothes the woman was wearing.

“Well, I would hardly be much of a decoy in my maid's apron. I was helping her escape.” 

Robin and Marian exchanged similar looks of curiosity before the outlaw asked. “Escape from what?”

“Her marriage.” Isabella replied, looking down sadly.

“But the Squire sent men after her. You know, some might consider that an act of love, wouldn't they?”

The dark haired woman looked offended and disgusted. “Squire Thornton has  never loved my mistress! If you’ll excuse me, my mistress awaits me in Nottingham!”

Robin continued to look confused, but his wife understood the situation perfectly and reached out to stop Isabella from leaving. “Whatever danger you’re in from him, you can’t just go to Nottingham alone. He might have his men still out there searching for you. Robin and I can take you there safely.” 

Isabella looked speechless. “What?”

“No woman would talk about a man like that unless they were the ones running from him, which means you’re Squire Thornton’s wife.” Marian explained, causing her to swallow with fear. Robin looked just as equally surprised. “Don’t worry, we won’t rat you out. What’s your name?”

“Isabella.”

Hearing the neigh of a horse approaching, the three of them quickly took to hiding behind a tree for cover. Robin and Marian’s eyes went wide, realizing who it was with the prince’s royal guards behind him. “Gisborne?!” They both whispered to each other. “He’s back!” Marian said, knowing Katherine would be happy to see him, although that wasn’t the case for them currently. 

“We're close, keep moving.” Guy said before the rest of them began to take off. 

Once the coast was clear, the three got out from behind the tree. The couple didn’t notice the pure look of surprise on Isabella’s face as they spoke with each other. “He was with the royal guard. This must mean he is working for Prince John?” Robin questioned out loud. 

All Marian could think of in that moment was how happy Katherine would be to hear the news her husband had returned. 

* * *

**GISBORNE’S CAMP**

Guy and his army of men given to him by Prince John had made place in an area of Sherwood Forest. Once they had finished setting up camp, Guy wanted to ride off towards Locksley and tell his wife personally that he was alright, but he had to be content with the guards she sent confirming it for him. 

Looking upon his group of men practicing their defense moves, a smirk came to his face. He thought certain death was to come to him when the sheriff gave him away to Prince John, but he had happened to work out a deal with him: a deal that both of them wished to see all the way through. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the figure approaching his camp. Vaisey. The two men exchanged looks that spoke a thousand volumes of hate. Not paying him any heed, Guy glanced back to the maps as the sheriff approached. 

“You’re still alive.” Vaisey commented, causing the Knight to smirk smugly. “Things must have gone well at court.” He began to examine around the camp, trying to egg him on. “Well, they can't have gone that badly, not for Prince John to provide you with men, horses…”

“Necessities.”

“So Prince John sent you back to Nottingham with a mission, and yet nobody saw fit to tell me.The last time I checked, I was still the Sheriff.”

“The Prince is still waiting for his thousand crowns. His patience wears thin.” Guy reminded him before walking off. There was nothing Vaisey could do to him now and the Knight was taking joy in this.

Vaisey looked nervous, but asked. “As indeed does mine. What's the mission?”

“He wants me to kill Robin Hood.”

The sheriff couldn’t help but chuckle at this, finding it amusing. “Oh, I'm sure he does. But you've... never managed it before, Gisborne.” Guy knew exactly what he was up to, but the man wasn’t going to get to him that easily. “Although you did once have him at your sword point! Yet still he bested you.”

Guy turned to address his former boss with a confident smirk. “This time will be different. I will command without incompetent, ill-conceived interference from others.”

“No. You will fail, as before, and then you will be back, and beg me for my patronage.” 

“Not this time. The Prince has furnished me with a weapon that not even Hood can escape.”

“What weapon?” Vaisey asked.

Guy couldn’t help but smile at this, hoping this way driving the sheriff crazy. “I will not have need of you…ever again.” He told him proudly before leaving Vaisey to shake in his boots with the fact he no longer had any control over him any longer. 

The Knight couldn’t help but feel happy, realizing how the tables have turned. He had his wife, and now, he had been handed the power he was looking for working directly for Prince John. Vaisey should be very afraid of him. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

“Robin! Marian!” Much said, spotting the couple running towards them with a woman at their side. 

“Turn back, we've got company!” Robin warned them. 

“Well, obviously.” Djaq said, pointing to Isabella. 

Marian sighed, shaking her head. “No, it’s Gisborne. He’s back from the Prince’s Court. We think he’s working for Prince John.”

“What? I thought he was dead!” Allan exclaimed, looking confused. “Isn’t that why your sister’s been mopping about?” He looked to Marian for an explanation. 

They had no time to argue it as Gisborne’s men were arriving on horses heading straight their way. Quickly, the merry men began to take off from the forest. 

Isabella looked around in confusion. “What are we doing? We can't outrun them!”

“Don’t worry.” Robin assured her as the watched the rest of the gang starting to jump off a cliff. Wondering exactly the kind of people she had gotten herself tied up with, she paused before Marian and Robin helped her jump off with them. 

Once they hit the ground, the guards looked down as Gisborne arrived at their side, smirking. He watched them starting to run off. “See you, Gisborne!” Robin called out to him mockingly. 

One of the guards beside him handed him the map and he confirmed that his trap was going according to plan. “It's time. Get the weapon into position.” He ordered his guards.

The gang kept running, trying to make their way back to their camp, but it was impossible. Little did they know that everytime they tried to make it or even split up, Prince John’s elite guards were onto them. 

“I'll lead them away.” Robin said, volunteering to protect his gang. “You lot need to get to Nottingham.”

“What? No, I’m staying with you.” Marian protested, not wanting to leave her husband behind.

“I'll be fine. Just go to Nottingham, I'll meet you there. Get out of the forest as quick as you can. And Marian…I need you to make sure Isabella gets there safely.” 

Marian nodded before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “You make it back to me, you hear, or I’ll kick your arse.”

Tuck began to talk out a plan of strategy for them to follow. “Marian, Isabella, Djaq, go North. Take the cliff road. Allan, Much, go west through the marshes.” 

“Tuck, I'll go east.” Little John spoke up. 

“Good man, Will and I will go South then.” 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

After running her tests, Matilda had left, leaving Katherine flabbergasted at what had just happened. Her eyebrows were crinkled and her mouth was open, looking as if she was frozen. 

Thornton walked into the room to greet his mistress and noticed how pale her face was. It was as if the midwife had given her terrible news. “My Lady, is everything alright?”

“Honestly, I-I’m not sure what to think at the moment, Thornton.” 

All she knew was that she wanted Guy by her side now more than ever. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

It didn’t where they ran, the divided groups were being cornered in the forest by Prince John elite guards who wouldn’t let them pass. Marian, Djaq and Isabella ended up running into Allan and Much, surprised to see each other. 

“They are cornering us in. Do you know if the others were able to make it out yet?” Marian asked the men.

“No idea. We’ve been trying to go west, but they are just leading us back here.” sighed Much, out of breath from all the running and dodging. Suddenly, they turned to see Tuck and Will running towards them, confirming they were just as trapped as the rest of them. 

“There must be hundreds of men.” Allan let out a breath.

Tuck nodded. “Yeah, there are, and they know exactly where we’re going.” 

They all turned to see Robin joining up with them, just as unsuccessful. “Or where they want us to go.” He added in, feeling they had been led straight into a trap and now, there was no way out. “We’ve been herded.”

Much looked terrified. “Like sheep.”

“Like lambs...to the slaughter. They've been tracking us. They've exhausted our arsenals. I've one arrow left.”

Marian sighed, knowing what their only solution left was. “There's only one way left to go, and it’s more than likely where they want to lead us.” Seeing that everyone was ready to take that risk, they began to run in that direction. However, they paused when noticing Gisborne up ahead. Trying to run back, they were corned in by the guards holding out their shields, pushing them into position. 

They were led into a field where Gisborne was waiting for them with his secret weapon. Marian glared at him as Robin called out, beginning to egg the Knight on for a fight as always. “Looking well, Gisborne. For a dead man.”

Guy gave an amused look. “Be assured that your death will be real... not rumoured.”

“You must have made quite an impression on Prince John.”

“Better impression than you have.” 

He began to move out of the way with his guards, leaving the outlaws to look at the wooden container where a guard stood on top holding a chain. They all looked in confusion as Much was the one to ask out loud. “What’s he got in there?” 

“How should I know? Just ready yourselves.” 

“How are we supposed to defend ourselves when we’ve used everything we had against the guards?” Marian asked, looking to her beloved with a fearful look. 

“Just be ready for anything.”

“Surely, we can come up with a last minute plan.”

“Depends on what’s in there.”

They watched as the guard began to open the container and out stepped a lion, roaring loudly, causing the gang to step back in surprise. Robin began to prepare his last arrow as the others tried to defend with what they had.

“What the hell…?” Allan exclaimed, looking at the beast.

“Are you ready for that?” Much said, noticing how the feline licked its lips, eyeing them like dinner.

“It's an apt way to despatch virulent supporters of the Coeur de Lion. He hasn't been fed for days. I wanted him to be ready for you!” Guy sneered, just as his guards began to hit their shields, cheering on the lion. 

The gang watched as the lion began to slowly approach them while Gisborne and his men began to move in behind the beast. “Just stay together!” Robin urged his crew, taking aim at the creature. 

“Robin? Are you as good a shot as they say you are?” Isabella asked, wishing she were somewhere else other than here right now. 

“Of course I am.”

“How are we going to take down a lion?” Will asked, taking out his axes. 

Marian glanced to see Isabella taking sacks out of the pockets in her dress. She began handing them to everyone, coming up with a plan of her own to get them out of this mess. “Throw this as far away from us as you can. Robin, you hit it in the air.”

“Yeah.”

“Everyone, cover your eyes. Don't breathe this in.” The lion began to snarl at them, getting ready to pounce. 

Tuck began to countdown their attack. “On three. Ready? One… two...three!” Throwing the bags into the air, Robin fired off an arrow as they exploded, causing a powder, white substance to fill the air. The gang covered their noses as Gisborne and his guards began to cough from it. The lion stopped in its tracks, feeling triggered by the mustard powder. 

The gang took this golden opportunity to make a run for it. 

“Get it back in the damn box!” Guy ordered his guard. “You men, with me!” He began to charge forth after the outlaws, determined to find them. 

“Clever thinking!” Marian exclaimed to Isabella as they ran through the forest.

Everyone stopped to take a breath and rethink their strategy. Robin knew what had to happen next. “It won't take long for Gisborne to regroup. You need to go to the camp and rearm. Tuck-- with me.”

“And where do you think you’re going?” Marian asked her husband.

“To Gisborne's camp. To see what else he's got, to see if, and where, he's vulnerable.”

Allan looked around, finally recalling the missing member the rest had forgotten about. “Hang on, where's John? Why didn't he get rounded up with the rest of us?”

Tuck began to take his guesses. “There's two possibilities. One, he might have made it to Nottingham…”

“I don’t want to know the other one.” Djaq commented.

Robin sighed. “Just go back to the camp and rearm, alright.”

“I think it’s a good idea if I come with you.” Marian stated, giving him a stubborn look that said he couldn’t back her out of this one. “I’m your wife and you can’t tell me otherwise.”

“I’m joining in as well.” Isabella asked, wanting to go along for different reasons entirely, but none she was to disclose yet, unless needed. 

“I agree.” said Tuck.

Robin nodded, giving his two cents on the subject. “The camp should be on a need-to-know basis. And you don't need to know.” After all, she was still a stranger and they didn’t allow strangers into their camp unless they could trust them.

“Don’t mind him.” Marian said, trying to apologize for her husband’s behavior.

Isabella chuckled. “How do you manage dealing with him?”

“With great patience and years of practice.”

* * *

**GISBORNE’S CAMP**

Making their way towards the empty and deserted campsite, Isabella asked the question that had been reeling in her mind for awhile now. “Why is Gisborne after you?”

“Cause I’m an outlaw.” Robin responded. 

“He’s also married to my sister. It’s a long story.” Marian sighed, causing Isabella’s eyes to widen at the news. 

Standing outside the gate to the camp, they looked inside, taking in the surroundings of the place. “Looks like he's been here a while.” Marian pointed out.

“Yeah. And he could be here a lot longer. He's picked a good position. Only one way out. Easy to defend.” stated Tuck.

Robin raised an eyebrow. “There's no-one defending it now, I mean... Where's Gisborne?”

“Where I’ve been all along.” The Knight’s voice was heard as they turned behind, spotting him taking out his sword. “One step ahead.”

“Guy...don’t do this!” Marian pleaded, but it was of no use. Everyone began to charge, going into battle with each other. Robin and Guy fought against each other as Marian, Tuck and Isabella fought off his guards. 

However, the battle started to take another turn as Guy knocked Robin to the ground, getting ready to strike him with his sword, but Isabella blocked him. “Guy! Non!” They paused, staying in that stance as they looked upon each other. “ _ Mon frere doux! (My sweet brother!) _ ” She spoke in French, hoping he would recognize her. 

“Isabella?!” Guy exclaimed. 

Robin took this opportunity to kick him in the shins, knocking the Knight to the ground. Marian helped her husband up as they all looked to her with suspicion and shock. 

“He’s my brother.” She explained, looking to them with guilt, knowing she should have told them sooner. 

Tuck began to pull Robin and Marian along with him, leaving Isabella behind as Gisborne got up from the ground. “GET AFTER THEM!” He yelled.

Isabella blocked his path though, trying to stop him. “No.”

Guy turned to walk back into the camp, seething with anger at the fact that after not seeing his sister for years, the first thing she does is defend one of his enemies from him. This wasn’t how he expected their reunion going down. In fact, he didn’t think he would ever see her again. “I HAD HIM!” 

“Guy, just tell me-”

“I HAD HIM AT THE POINT OF MY SWORD!” Letting out a grunt, he flipped a table over, angry that Hood had managed to escape him; and this time, with help from his own sister nonetheless. Prince John was not going to be happy and this meant Katherine was at risk as well. “Why are you here, Isabella?” He asked.

“I could not endure another day.” She looked like a frightened deer mentioning her husband. 

“So, what? You just walked away? YOU WERE JOINED IN HOLY MATRIMONY!” He pointed out to her. 

Isabella sounded like she was on the breaking point. “I was only a 13-year-old girl! If you had any idea of what he has done to me…” She paused. “Surely you don’t treat your own wife the same way.” This got his attention, causing the Knight to look back at her. “Guy...I’m your sister. All I ask for is protection.” 

He sneered at her. “Well, it seems you've already received that from Robin Hood.”

“I knew nothing of his true nature. I was in need of help.” She began to walk towards him, begging. “The help I'm asking from you now.” Isabella knew him. Guy had always been a kind, older brother to her, looking out for them, even after their parents died. He wouldn’t turn his back on her, especially when she needed him the most. 

“Really? And what if I were to send you back to your husband?” 

She looked into his eyes and told him honestly. “Then you'd be condemning me to a life of misery for a second time. Only this time, you'd be doing it knowingly. Guy, I don't believe you knew the damage you were doing when you sent me to Squire Thornton.” He looked away, unable to stop himself from trying to say no.“But now you do. Surely you must feel some obligation towards me? A sense of loyalty, duty?”

Guy chuckled. “Loyalty? How can you speak of loyalty, when you have twice aided and abetted Robin Hood?”

“A mistake, and one I will not make again.” He looked back to his sister, listening to what else she had to say. He wanted more than anything to have his family back in his life, and this seemed to be a chance. ”Give me a chance, and I will earn back your trust and your respect. But please… do not send me back to my husband.”

His voice and face softened, accepting his sister's words. “Very well, you may stay.” 

“Thank you.”

Putting a knuckle under her chin, he lifted it up, wanting her to understand what would happen if she turned on him. He didn’t want to risk putting Katherine in danger anymore so because of his sister's actions. “But if I find you in Hood's company again, I will drag you back to Shrewsbury myself.” 

“You have my word.” Isabella reassured him. It was quiet between them for a moment until she spoke again. “So, is it true that your wife’s sister is Robin Hood’s wife?” 

Guy sighed, knowing Marian must have told her. “Yes.” Isabella realized that meant Robin was now an in-law of sorts to them. It was obvious her brother wasn’t happy with the irony of it at all. 

Suddenly, the guards began to call out, raising their weapons. Isabella turned to notice the outlaw couple walking into the camp with each other, hands raised above their head. Guy motioned for his guards to stop and step aside, greeting them as Isabella stood behind her brother. “Welcome.”

Robin looked around smugly, hands up behind his head. “I like what you’ve done with the place, Gisborne.”

Marian rolled her eyes at her husband. “Grow up.”

“I wasn’t expecting your visit.” 

Robin began to chuckle. “Well, I find that hard to believe.” This caused Guy to smirk.

Marian glanced at Isabella. “I didn’t know Gisborne had a sister. Have you told him everything about us, yet?”

“There will be no further conversation with my sister. She knows where her loyalties lie.” Guy told them firmly. 

“Yeah, it seems to run in the family.” Robin said, glancing to Marian, letting her know he was indicating Katherine. Putting his hands down, he was ready to talk business. “So, would you like to hear our demands?”

“Demands?” Guy chuckled in amusement, crossing his arms. “Please, demand away.”

“It’s quite simple really,  **get out of my forest!** ” 

“Yeah, that's a reasonable request. Let me think…” 

Marian could already see this wasn’t going to get anywhere as the men were holding their grudges against each other. “Guy please...think of my sister.”

“Kill him. Take her prisoner!” He ordered his men. 

The couple began to back up, as Robin shouted out. “NOW!” A net fell upon the guards and Robin jumped upon the wooden crate with Marian joining him. He pulled on the chain, releasing the lion from it’s stay. Guy began to grab his sister, moving her to safety before Robin and Marian exchanged final looks with Isabella, taking off into the forest to escape. 

They closed the gate, leaving them all enclosed in despite Isabella trying to run after them. “Let's see how many of your men he can stomach! Eh, Gisborne?” Marian looked on sadly before the others dragged her off, heading to Nottingham to find Little John. 

* * *

The guards managed to contain the lion once again, but some of them were badly hurt in the fight. Preparing his horse sadly, Guy knew the alternative he was left with. Vaisey was right, if he failed, he would come back to him running. 

Noticing her brother preparing to leave, Isabella tried to stop him. “Guy, what about your men? You can't just leave them.”

“They've failed me.”

“Is that why you gave me to Squire Thornton?” Tears began to fall from her eyes. “Did I fail you too?” Guy swallowed, already knowing the answer to that. He failed himself and he failed Katherine. The only reason he was doing this was to protect her. And, he just happened to fail his sister as well. “Why won't you answer me? Don't you owe me that at least?”

“I owe you nothing!” Guy quipped. “I did what was best.”

“For who? You? You did nothing but condemn me to hell, and I demand to know why.” 

This caused Guy to look at his sister, knowing she wouldn’t understand the sacrifices he had to make to protect the ones he loved. “Foolish girl, you don't understand the world.”

Isabella stood her ground despite her watering eyes. “No, I understand perfectly. I just want to hear it from you.” He turned his attention away once again, unable to look her in the eye and admit his fault. “Why did you give me away?” Guy sighed, feeling the guilt start to eat away at him. “I said, why did you give me-”

“Because he offered a fair price for you!” He snapped at her. Isabella looked to her older brother with a heartbroken expression, not believing these words from the sweet brother she once knew. “So...do you still require my protection?” He asked her softly, knowing what she must think of him now.

“You know I do.”

He got onto his horse and held out his hand for her to take. Isabella wiped away her tears and accepted his hand.

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The gates to Nottingham opened and the siblings were greeted by the grinning face of the sheriff. Vaisey could already predict why Gisborne was here, having known he called it right. “Can I help you?” Guy looked down, not saying a word as it was clear Vaisey was finding absolute pleasure in being right. “Well, might you hang your  head in shame, Gisborne. You've let him escape, again, and this... this! Is this what distracted you?” He pointed at Isabella standing beside him. “And here your wife has been worried sick about you.”

Guy finally spoke, explaining the situation to him. “This is my sister.”

Vaisey stopped in his tracks, turning around to face him with wide eyes. Isabella kindly smiled, taking a bow. “Oh, oh, I'm so sorry. You were busy playing happy families?” Vaisey approached the Knight. “Well, your level of incompetence never, ever ceases to amaze me, Gisborne. Every time I think you've plumbed a new depth, along you come, and surprise me all over again. Well, maybe now Prince John will remember **_why he put me in command!”_ ** The sheriff gave one last look to the siblings before storming off. 

Isabella exchanged a look with her brother, smiling. Guy rolled his eyes. “Don’t say a thing.” 

The only reason he had endured the lecture and treatment from him was for Katherine’s sake-- nothing else. And now that his sister had returned to him, he would have to provide for his family after failing them concerning everything else. 

“That seemed to go well. What do we do now?” Isabella asked. 

A small smile came to Guy’s lips, looking forward to this. “We go home.”

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Katherine was sitting by the fireplace after Thornton had given her a cup of tea and supper. She was still in shock of the news she had received from Matilda, spending all day trying to process it. Despite not knowing how long Guy would be away, Katherine wished he was here. She wasn’t sure how to break the news to him otherwise. 

As if the lord above was answering her prayers, the front door to the manor suddenly opened. “Katherine!” Guy’s familiar voice called out. 

She turned her head, eyes wide in disbelief. “G-Guy?!” Her voice cracked, jumping up from her chair and straight for her husband’s embrace. “Guy! Oh god, I missed you so much. You had me worried.”

“I know…” He spoke softly, enjoying the feel of her warmth and taking in her scent after so long. “I didn’t mean to worry you, it was the sheriff.”

“I know.” Katherine said bitterly before noticing the woman standing behind him. “W-Who’s this?”

Pulling back from her embrace, Guy introduced them. “This is my little sister, Isabella.” 

The dark haired woman curtsied, smiling warmly as she greeted her. “You must be my sister-in-law. I’ve always wanted a sister.” 

A warm smile came to Katherine’s face, looking at her. “Well, you have one now. I’m Katherine, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m glad Guy has one of his family members back in his life. I know how much he cares for his family.” 

Isabella exchanged a look with her brother before Guy noticed something. “Katherine...you’re shaking?” He had his arm around her and could sense something was off right away. 

“S-Sorry, it’s nothing much, my dear.” She began to lean on him for support, feeling a bit sick once again. “I-I’m just feeling a bit exhausted.” 

Looking over his wife with worry, Guy picked her up and began to carry her back over to the chair by the fireplace. Isabella followed behind. “Are you sick? What’s wrong?”

Before she could answer, Thornton had heard the panicked voices and came into the room, surprised to see his master had returned back home. “My lord, you’re back.”

Guy jolted up with panic, his heart racing ,and walked over to his manservant. “Thornton! Tell me what has happened to my wife!” 

Thornton cleared his throat as he explained. “Lady Gisborne was visited by Matilda today since she has been feeling under the weather for awhile now.” 

“And?” Guy pressed on, feeling there was some bad news followed with this. Not able to handle the silence, he snapped. “Well, what did she have to say?”

Glancing to his mistress, he replied. “I think that is for Lady Gisborne to tell you.”

Isabella watched her brother silently, noticing the concern he had for his wife as he rushed back over to her side. Katherine looked as if she was in a state of disbelief and confusion. Watching as Guy gently grabbed his wife's hands, holding them in his, it was obvious to her that he was that sweet brother she knew when around Katherine. 

“Katherine...tell me, please.” He begged, speaking ever so softly. 

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she started sobbing, feeling overwhelmed with emotion, especially now that her husband had returned home to her side. She had been figuring out how to break the news to him, but wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it herself. Her body raced with so many different emotions, it was still hard to process: shock, joy, fear, love, and disbelief being a few. “Guy…” a shaky smile came to her face, “I'm with child.” 

The Knight was rendered speechless, wondering if he heard correctly before he started to chuckle with glee, feeling the panic rolling off of him. It took him a while to form words, just trying to process the reality of this happy occasion. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, looking upon the love of life and realizing a little life was growing inside her now;  _ Their child,  _ a wonderful creation from the union of their love for one another. 

“That’s a good thing. I’m happy...this is the second happiest day of my life.” He told her, taking one of his hands and placing it upon her stomach gently. 

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you. Then again, I wasn’t sure when you were returning.” 

“It’s okay, my love.” Guy said, kissing her forehead. “I’m not leaving your side, especially now.”

Katherine glanced to Isabella, chuckling. “Oh no, it seems your brother’s fatherly instincts are already showing.” Putting her hand on top of Guy’s which still rested upon her stomach, she began to feel that maternal feeling once more. “You hear that little one, you will be well taken care of and loved.”

Isabella smiled, watching the warm scene before her. Surely, her brother hadn’t changed as much as she thought. He obviously cared for the woman that was his wife, unlike her own husband. And despite just meeting her, Isabella thought Katherine was a rather nice person so far and seemed welcoming of her. 

But she couldn’t help feeling bitter knowing the truth behind her marriage to the abusive Squire Thornton. All she wanted was for Guy to apologize for what he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I gotta a lot of notes to say for this chapter:
> 
> 1\. There will be no love triangles in this story, so that means there is no Robin/Kate/Isabella flirting because Marian is still alive and he wouldn't think twice about those girls. Their relationships will only be friendships, especially with everything else I have planned out for this story <3 Let's just say: CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT. It was something that bugged me about Season 3 so I'm fixing it. Like, I honestly can't wait for you all to see what I have in store still. *laughs* It's gonna be a ride. 
> 
> 2\. I did a lot of researching on how Medieval Pregnancies went down, especially with their version's of testing for it. Midwives usually did the women's health things, especially concerning pregnancy. And how they would usually tell for signs of pregnancy despite the usual symptoms (Nausea, fatigue, missed period, etc.) is by a women's urine. I know, it's kinda weird and totally inaccurate, but they also believed that if a needle placed in a vial of urine turned rust red or black, the woman was probably pregnant. The same thing also applied to barley wheat and sprouts. 
> 
> SUMMARY PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Prince John comes to Nottingham and brings trouble with him, causing some to go against each other and some to unite together. Will everyone make it out alive?


	31. Unity or Divison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince John arrives in Nottingham and brings terror with him, making everyone begin to figure out where their loyalties lie. Will they remain divided or unite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. I planned to have it up by Monday, but I suddenly got injured and then this chapter became insanely long being about 10,000 words. WHOOPS. However, there is A LOT of character development and crazy shit going on that moves the story more so...it had to be. 
> 
> I honestly don't feel too sure about this chapter, but I think it's because it's so long and mostly focused on the main theme of the story I'm working up into: FAMILY.

****

**CHAPTER 31 -**

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Everyone in the manor was fast asleep for the night. After the excitement of the news and catching up over supper, Isabella was given her own room and not long after they all decided to call it a night. 

Katherine was snuggled up to Guy, sound asleep in his arms. His blue eyes were focused on his wife’s face, playing back the happy news of their child she had shared. Letting out a sigh of joy, he realized this was the first time in a long time that he was starting to feel content about his life. He had someone who loved him, a child on the way and now his sister back in his life. His family was finally coming together.

And even though things didn’t work out the way he thought they would with Prince John, at least he could still help support his family by getting back into Vaisey’s good graces, even if he hated the man. As long as he had Katherine, Guy would endure anything for her. 

As if to test him on that, the bedroom door suddenly burst open and guards came rushing in. Katherine jolted awake as Guy began to reach for his sword, only to be stopped. He quickly turned to his wife and yelled at the guards in a panic. “Leave her alone!” 

However, they weren’t going anywhere near her. They came up and grabbed him, dragging the Knight away as Katherine watched in horror. “Guy!” 

One of the guards began to approach her, trying to stop her from following. “The Prince has requested his presence.” He said to her without another word.

Katherine watched in horror, swallowing hard as Isabella came from her room, witnessing the scene. “What has happened?” 

She didn’t respond for a while, watching as the men took off with her husband. The bad feeling in her gut returned and Katherine knew what it meant. She knew Prince John’s ways all too well. “Your brother is in trouble.”

* * *

Thrown upon the feet of the prince, Guy kept his head bowed low, breathing heavily as panic filled his body, wondering what the man would do with him for failing. “Do you love me, Gisborne?” 

“Yes, sire.” 

He let out a sigh of happiness. “I'm so pleased to hear it, because I don't think the Sheriff loves his Prince. No, I don't think he does at all. My time is almost here, Gisborne. You know my father, Henry, God rest his soul, wanted me to be King, not my brother Richard? Me, King. That was his wish.” Taking a breath in, he enjoyed the sound of it. “And I will be, soon. My father taught me to surround myself with only those most loyal, with only those who love me.” Guy’s eyes were shifting around, wondering what exactly the prince was getting to until, finally, he leaned in towards the Knight. “You'd make a fine Sheriff, Gisborne.” This caused Guy to finally look up at him in shock. “I'm confident of that. Does it please you that I have such confidence in you?”

“Yes, sire.” He answered, looking straight into his eyes.

Prince John frowned, sitting back. “Robin Hood isn't dead.” The Knight sighed, putting his head back down in shame. “I told you, I told the Sheriff… I wanted Robin Hood dead. His blood is a gift I covet, and yet no one gives it me. If the Sheriff loved Prince John, he would give it me, and yet I do not have it, ergo... he doesn't love me.” He paused briefly and the silence only made a chill go down Guy’s back. “Well, I will have blood, the Sheriff's blood.” This caused Guy to look back at him, letting out the breath he had been holding. “You will kill the Sheriff for me, Gisborne...discreetly. Only the two of us will know - a private secret we can share. And you will do this for me, Gisborne… because you love me.” He smiled, holding his hands upon the Knight’s cheeks. 

Guy swallowed, knowing his fate was sealed once again. There was no way out of this. He had to do what the Prince ordered and not fail him this time -- if not for his own safety, but for his wife and their child as well. He had to prove his loyalty. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST - OUTLAWS CAMP**

**NEXT DAY**

After finding Prince John’s soldiers having set up camp in their forest, the outlaws were forced to flee back to their camp for safety, and to come up with a new strategy on how to approach this matter. Setting up a map of sorts in the dirt with sticks as the guards, the gang talked it out among each other.

“What are they doing in the forest?” Allan asked.

“Well, it's obvious, isn't it?” Robin said, exchanging a look with his wife. 

“The Prince is coming to Nottingham.” Marian said, pointing out the obvious.

“When they break camp, they'll use the North Road to get to Nottingham.”

Little John sighed, frustrated. “Why is he coming?” 

“He's visiting all the nobles throughout England to grease their palms.” Tuck explained.

“He's trying to buy their loyalty before King Richard returns, isn't he?” Robin asked, frustrated.

Allan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “What, he thinks it can be bought?”

The warrior monk answered. “He knows it can. He's buying the nobles and their men to seize the throne so that King Richard returns to King John's England.”

Robin was disgusted by this. “Every noble he buys will bring us closer to civil war, and a war between Prince John and King Richard will tear this country apart.”

“If he's going to buy them, he'll be carrying gold.” Little John said with realization, a smile coming to his lips.

“Oh, he’ll be carrying more than just that.” replied Marian with a hint of mischief in her voice. Everyone in the camp began to catch onto her plan and chuckle. 

Robin didn’t see any problem with that. He was thinking the same thing as everyone else. “Well… we stop him stealing the crown by stealing his gold.”

“This is mad.” exclaimed Allan.

“No, it’s crazy.” Djaq chuckled.

“I’d say brilliant.” Will added in.

“He'll have a small army with him.” Tuck warned, bringing reason to the team.

Robin began to gather his crew close, going up to the stick figures in the mud as he explained their plan. “Right. Our only advantage is surprise. The best place to launch an attack is here, outside Locksley. So you're going to have to find more men.”

“I know the perfect recruits right off the bat. Let’s get going.” Marian said, leading the way already.

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

Katherine had awoken with too much ease despite practically being awake all night long with her racing mind. Isabella told her to go back to sleep as they would figure everything out in the morning together, but it still didn’t help settle the worry she had for her husband. 

How could she stand by and let him be taken away in front of her like that? It was a feeling that didn’t settle well with her. 

Guy had been dragged off to god knows where. Her mind thought of many horrific scenarios he could be enduring right now and it made her want to vomit more than the usual symptoms accompanied with this pregnancy did. Feeling the bitterness start to creep up her throat, she quickly got up and grabbed the bowl beside her, carrying on with her usual morning routine. 

Once she was able to catch her breath, her thoughts went back to her husband, wondering how he was-- hoping he was safe. Then her thoughts started to drift to the little life inside her growing. She had never expected in her life to be a mother, much less a wife, but then Guy came into her life...and Katherine knew she wouldn’t change a thing. She knew that the moment they first met-- not when Marian volunteered her to be in his company when Robin returned, but when she stumbled upon him in the halls with Vaisey as they were leaving the castle to welcome in the new sheriff. 

The first time she laid eyes upon him, Katherine thought he was handsome. Even as she began to walk away with her family leaving the castle, she couldn’t help but take a glimpse behind her at the man that there appeared to be more to than met the eye.

Smiling over the fond memory, and all the ones that followed after between them, Katherine’s eyes sharpened in realization: she was going to do  **anything** to bring him back home, just as she had done before. 

* * *

Walking around the village, Katherine took in the nice feeling of the sunlight and the opportunity to get to know her sister-in-law who had decided to accompany her. “I’m glad you’re here, Isabella. I didn’t know Guy had a sister, he was never really one to talk about his family.” The other woman gave a surprised look as Katherine nodded. “I know about the fire.”

“Oh.” She frowned, recalling the memory sadly before the bitterness of what happened after started to flood within her. “Both our lives changed that day.”

Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, Isabella was taken back by the sympathetic look Katherine gave her. “I know Guy’s side of the story but...what’s yours?” She asked curiously. 

Isabella was surprised by her concern and swallowed, wondering how Guy would react if she told her the truth of how her brother gave her away without a care. She didn’t know how Katherine would react, but it wasn’t worth risking her current safety. “I ended up marrying a man who is less than pleasant.” 

“And you’ve come back to Nottingham to avoid him, right?”

Her eyebrow raised in apprehension. “Y-Yes…”

Suddenly, Isabella found herself being taken into a hug of all things. She blinked, not sure exactly what to do or how to react. “Don’t worry, Guy and I will protect you, I’ll make sure of that. After all, you’re family and my sister-in-law now.” 

Once Katherine pulled back and continued walking, Isabella followed behind, still in shock, before remembering a detail about Robin and the woman he was with. “But aren’t Robin Hood and your sister family as well?”

This caused Katherine to suddenly stop in her tracks and Isabella realized she had said the wrong thing. Feeling panic began to rise in her, she watched her carefully as a sad smile came to Katherine’s lips. “Yeah...they are family.” 

“May I ask what happened with them? Why did they become outlaws?”

“It’s a long story, but my sister and I grew up with Robin. They were betrothed to each other, but then he left for the wars. He came back, but didn’t like how things were and decided to try and change it, becoming an outlaw. Eventually, my sister followed in his footsteps.” 

Isabella was silent for a bit, processing her story, surprised she was being so open and honest with her about it. She decided to return the favor, starting to feel comfortable with her. “I’ve met them in the forest. They- They saved me from my husband’s men before I ran into my brother.”

A smile lit up Katherine’s face. “Typical heroes.” She chuckled warmly. 

“My brother doesn’t seem to like Robin Hood one bit. It probably eats away at him that he now shares a relation to him.” Isabella said, joining in chuckling, finding it all amusing. 

“I’m not sure what happened between Guy and Robin to make them on opposite sides with each other, but I do know it has something to do with the fire.” Katherine said, recalling the previous conversation with her husband on the matter.

The sound of a horse neighing was heard as they both turned to see one of the sheriff’s guards coming towards them on horseback. “My ladies, the sheriff has requested your presence at the castle.”

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Vaisey was walking around the empty room, carefully looking around every corner to see where his lieutenant had gone to. He had noticed he was acting particularly odd today, probably hell-bent on getting back at him for what happened. “Gisborne?”

Appearing from the shadows, Guy began to stalk up towards him, reaching for the knife hidden in his belt behind him. 

Hearing him approach, Vaisey turned sharply, causing Guy to stop in his tracks. The sheriff let out a slight chuckle. “Gisborne.”

“My lord.” 

“You're here. I've been looking for you. I've been thinking about our relationship.” As Vaisey began to circle him, Guy carefully turned, making sure he didn’t see the knife behind him. “We should work on it, don't you think? It's been a little strained in the past, I admit…” Guy folded his arms, starting to find this amusing as he listened, “but in the light of Prince John's visit, well… I think unity...is the best way forward.” Guy nodded, acting as if he was going along with this before following beside him as they walked together. “Unity between you and me, Standing strong, together, don't you think?” Seeing he wasn’t getting any response from him still, Vaisey continued. “The past is the past. We should leave it behind us.”

Just as Guy reached back for the knife behind him, pulling it out, the sheriff turned to him once more causing Guy to quickly conceal it. “The man is a tyrant, Gisborne, we both know that, and he's dangerous.The only way we're going to survive is...  **unity** .”

Guy really hated Vaisey and what the man put him through, but was going to go along with the act of getting along. Just as Vaisey began to spread out his arms as if taking him into a hug, Guy chuckled before pulling out his knife and turning the sheriff around. 

Before any action could be taken, they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening suddenly. Noticing it was Katherine and Isabella, Guy quickly hid the knife behind him. Katherine was surprised to see her husband and felt the happiness flood over her as Isabella spoke. “I hope we’re not interrupting…?”

“No, not at all. Me and your brother were just having a nice little… philosophical chat.”

“Yeah, about the past… and the future.” Guy smiled, causing Katherine to look at him in question feeling there was something else to it.

“You wanted to see us, my lord?” Katherine asked, sharing a look with her husband.

“Yes, yes. You've been invited to the… nobles' supper, tomorrow evening with Prince John, so… try and make yourself a little entertaining.” Vaisey glanced back to the Knight saying one final world before walking off.  **“Unity.”**

Once he was gone from the area, Katherine immediately went to hug her husband, but he stopped her, holding her back at a distance. Her eyebrows scrunched at this. “Guy, what’s going on?” Isabella noticed the knife in his hands and caught on, exchanging a knowing look with him. Katherine was quick to follow. “Guy…?”

He glared at his sister before putting the knife back behind him and pulling his wife away so they could speak in private together. “Katherine, I can’t do this right now.”

“Were you honestly trying to kill the sheriff?” She asked in disbelief with her arms crossed. “Has Prince John set you up to this?” Putting two and two together, she realized that must have been why he came to take him away in the middle of the night. Reaching out to cup her husband’s cheek, she caught his attention, calming him down. 

Guy reached for her hand and began to kiss it fiercely, trying to express to her as to why he was doing such a thing: **_for her. For their family_**. “I can’t reject the prince’s orders, you know that. I’m doing this for you and our child so we can have the life we’ve always wanted together.”

“But Guy, do you really want to tell your child you got this position with blood on your hands?” He sighed, knowing the answer to that one already. Once again he felt trapped, and it wasn’t just by Vaisey, but by someone higher up than him this time: Prince John. Before he could reply, Katherine took him into a warm, soft kiss, seeming to make the tension upon his shoulders wash away briefly. “I know what it’s like to deal with Prince John. It’s okay, we will get through this as we always have:  **Together.** ”

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

The gang had arrived at the village and began to speak with the villagers, hoping they could help in their fight. Hearing word that Katherine and any of the Gisborne’s weren’t around, they quickly got to work. 

“We need your help and you know us. We fight for England and we fight for King Richard.” Robin said to one group.

“We must stop Prince John, we must!” Tuck pleaded with another set of villagers. “So let's steal his gold, thwart his ambition!”

“Prince John tries to steal his brother’s rule from right under him. What we will be doing is not treason, but protecting our king and our country.” Marian said, giving her peace to another group of villagers.

“Sign us up! We will fight.” Kate and Matthew said within the crowd, following alongside Marian as they officially joined the gang and other villagers to help take down Prince John.

* * *

**OLD NORTH ROAD**

The gang and villagers were hidden behind trees, waiting to take position as they heard the carriage coming along. Robin noticed the royal symbols on it and quickly signaled for everyone to follow in as they charged towards. 

Villagers and the outlaws knocked back guards and stopped the carriage. Not long after the outlaws began to break into the carriage, but Marian realized something was off immediately. “T-This isn’t Prince John.”

The small man looked to her awkwardly, being held to the side by Robin and Tuck. 

“Are you sure?” Robin asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Marian nodded. “Remember back when my sister and I went to court together that one time?” 

“Yes.”

“We met the Prince ourselves. This isn’t him. It’s his double.”

The man started to chuckle nervously. “She’s right. I’m his physician.”

The gang sighed, realizing they had been caught in a trap by the Prince himself. Little John went into the carriage to pull out the chest and see if the gold they were after was even really there. “NOTHING! There’s nothing here!”

“Well, Prince John is a coward.” Robin sighed, glaring at the man.

“KATE!” They all turned to see Matthew running towards his sister, hearing him shriek her name. She had been stabbed with a knife to the chest as everyone raced towards her. 

Djaq rushed forth, trying to look her over. “Put her down, she needs to lie flat.” She looked over the stab wound, not quite sure what else to do for it.

“What is it?” Marian asked their camp physician.

Looking to Tuck for help, the monk began to take over. “If I remove it, the bleeding could  kill her, could cause more damage. I need the bark of an elm tree and some nettles to grind. Go, please.” Djaq began to take off with Will, but was stopped by the man talking.

“A poultice? Quite effective.” The Prince’s Double mumbled. “It draws out the evils while keeping the wound clean.” He came towards Kate and took the knife out from her chest while the rest of the villagers watched from behind.

Marian began to aim her sword at him. “Put it down right now and step away from her.”

Tuck asked. “What are you doing?”

He held up his hands, dropping the knife. “To leave it in would kill her. I shall will the blood back into her body while you prepare the poultice, then we'll need to rebalance her humours.” He told Djaq and Will as they began to take off once again.

Marian put down her weapon as Robin asked. “Who are you?”

“Benjamin Palmer, physician to Prince John. But neither his supporter, nor his apologist.”

* * *

Not long after, the two returned back with the ingredients as Robin and Marian excused the villagers back to Locksley. Matthew stayed with the outlaws to be by his sister’s side. Everyone was sitting around now. 

“Two soldiers reported seeing assassins in the forest. The Prince needed a double, he couldn't cancel his dinner with the council of nobles tomorrow. And there was no one else. I could have refused, but I'd have been beheaded. Mind you, my predecessor was beheaded because he couldn't find a case of scrofula.”

“And what's scrofula?” Robin asked.

“It's a very rare disease.” Tuck responded, helping Djaq tie up Kate’s wound.

“So rare, I can't find a case, either.” The physician chuckled.

“Legend has it, it’s so rare it can only be cured by the touch of a king.”

“So why would he want to find a case of it then?”

“Prince John's obsessed with it.”

Tuck began to explain it. “He once saw his father, Henry, successfully cure a child with scrofula.”

“Katherine and I heard about that.” Marian commented.

Allan added in. “My father told me that when I was a kid.” 

Little John stood beside him answering too. “I heard it as well.”

“Prince John brought me with him, hoping I might find a case of scrofula for him to cure, like his father did, to prove that he's the rightful King of England, not his brother Richard. Of course there's absolutely no evidence that a king's touch cures anything. But as I'd like to keep my head, I... I'll not be the one to tell him.”

Kate began to open her eyes, watching everyone as they spoke with each other. She looked pale and weak. “C-Can I have some water, please?” She asked softly.

Much jolted up, already on it. “I’ll get it!”

Marian chuckled, watching him take off. Matthew looked to his sister. “You gave us quite the scare.”

* * *

“Thank you for helping to save Kate's life. You're free to go.” Robin said as Marian joined beside him and Much as they began to let the physician off. 

“Yes, I'm really grateful. VERY grateful.” Much exclaimed causing Marian to giggle once again at his crush.

“Well, thank you all. Thank you for not killing me.”

“So... will you go back to Prince John?” Robin asked the important question.

He chuckled awkwardly. “Well, I suppose I should.”

“Right...Tie him up.”

Benjamin’s smile dropped, realizing he wasn’t fully getting out of this like he thought he was. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The crowd in Nottingham town cheered happily in celebration as Prince John’s carriage rode through. Everyone threw flowers and waved flowers, happy to see a royal visiting. Prince John waved to his people happily, enjoying all the attention he was getting. In that moment, the sheriff began to walk down the stairs of the castle with Guy, Katherine and Isabella following after him to greet their prince.

Once he spotted them and was no longer in the crowd's attention, the Prince began to frown, reminding Katherine exactly who she was dealing with now. 

“Welcome to Nottingham, Your Highness.” Vaisey greeted him warmly.

“You’re still alive.” Prince John said, approaching him. Guy’s eyes widened, surprised to hear him admit such a thing out loud, glancing to his wife who remained calm, expecting such a thing from him. 

“Yes, of course.” Vaisey chuckled nervously with confusion. 

“How surprising.” He spat bitterly, walking past him with a glare. “I don't particularly like surprises.” The Prince stopped in his tracks, in fact surprised to see a familiar face as he smiled, not noticing the way the sheriff looked at Guy questionly. “Ah, Katherine, the previous sheriff’s daughter. You’re still around here?”

She bowed her head, smiling. “Yes, your highness. You know I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to be in your presence. It’s truly an honor only you can behold me.” 

This caused the Prince to chuckle happily. “Oh, sweet as ever.” 

“Your highness, may I introduce my sister-in-law, Isabella?” Katherine said, directing the attention to her now which reminded her of the constant game she would do with Marian. 

“Sister-in-law?” Prince John questioned. 

“Yes, I’m Sir Guy’s wife, your highness, and Isabella is his sister.” 

He began to eye all 3 of them with surprise, causing Guy to glance at his wife, wondering just exactly what she was up to. “Oh...Well, let’s hope you girls don’t fail me.” 

“Anything for you, your highness.” Katherine replied. 

Prince John began to raise Isabella’s chin, finding her quite alluring. “Is your name Italian or Spanish?”

Isabella caught on, noticing what Katherine was up to right away as she fed the Prince’s ego. “Whichever you prefer.” She answered.

This left both Guy and Vaisey looking at each other with questioning looks about the women and about what the Prince said concerning the sheriff. Only the women and Prince seemed to be perfectly calm about the current situation, Isabella and the Prince chuckling before they were interrupted by a horse approaching. 

Katherine could already guess what had happened as the man got off the horse with a blindfold around his eyes, having to physically keep herself from facepalming. 

“Speak!” 

“Congratulations! We were ambushed, not you. Your… Your plan worked, Your Highness. Your brilliance is unsurpassed.”

“Who attacked you?”

“Robin Hood.”

Katherine exchanged a grimace look with Guy, knowing what kind of trouble this spelled out for them. The Prince immediately turned and called out for the Knight. “Sir Guy!” They both walked into the castle, leaving the others to follow behind. “Prove your loyalty to me. Rid me of him!”

* * *

After being separated from the Prince, Guy pulled his wife aside and spoke to her about what happened earlier, many questions on his mind. “How did the prince know you already?”

“When my father was sheriff, he had me help him with negotiations regarding the prince. I went to court a couple times in his place with Marian beside me.” She explained. “I quickly learned how to get into the Prince’s favor.” 

Guy sighed. “If only I could catch on as fast as you. He’s already spotted out the fact I’ve failed him again with Vaisey.”

“Yes, I forgot to mention the Prince can be rather blunt, but flattery helps stroke his big ego, especially when you’re a female.” She chuckled, rolling her eyes. 

He was finally catching onto what they were doing flirting with the prince. “Oh, I see now, that’s what you and Isabella were up to.”

“They say the only way to a man’s heart is his stomach, but if that doesn’t work, then telling him how he is the king of her world.” Katherine chuckled, causing Guy to raise an eyebrow. 

“My love, hopefully you don’t tell me empty words?” The Knight responded, testing his wife with arms crossed.

Katherine smiled, leaning in towards her husband’s face as she got on her tippy toes. “Everything I feel for you is genuine and true, my Knight. My words and love for you are endless and always will be, you can rest assured with that. You are my only one.” She said, taking his hand in hers and resting it upon her stomach with the promise of their child. 

Guy could feel himself melting from her words, overjoyed with the love she held for him as he did for her. “I love you...the both of you.” He spoke softly, kissing her forehead and glancing to her stomach. 

Katherine giggled before they both suddenly went silent, hearing familiar voices inside one of the rooms in the hallway. It was Prince John and the sheriff. They both listened in. 

“Do you love me, Sheriff?”

“With all my heart, sire.”

“Would you give your life for me?”

“My life? Is that all? Of course.”

“Would you take a life for me?”

“Even easier to answer.” 

“Gisborne has so disappointed me.” Prince John stated.”

“Disappointed us both, sire.”

“Obedience, loyalty, love, is it too much to ask? A king requires all three. Who is more loyal to me, Sheriff… - you or Gisborne?”

Vaisey answered softly. “Of course, I am, sire. My loyalty is infinite.”

“Rid me of Gisborne, Sheriff, quickly, discreetly. We don't want to disturb our noble guests with this messy business. Kill him for me, Sheriff.” 

Katherine glanced to her husband, both exchanging a look of fear and understanding on their faces, realizing what they had just heard. Quickly, he pulled his wife aside, hiding her behind one of the pillars of the wall, concealing her from sight. “Stay here and stay quiet.” He whispered to her.

The door to the room opened and out walked Prince John first, stopping to glare at the Knight, then followed by Vaisey. Guy couldn’t help but give a fearful, knowing look to them, all 3 indicating they knew what was about to go down. The Prince left the two men alone, both knowing what they would have to do: kill the other in order to survive. 

* * *

The nobles party the next evening was rather awkward to sit through. Knowing what was to go down, Katherine sat to the side of her husband as he sat next to the sheriff and on the other side of the table was the prince, Isabella and his physician. The rest of the nobles in the room were unaware of everything as the cheery music played and laughter was everywhere.

Katherine currently wished she were somewhere else other than here as the Prince asked questions to his physician about what happened. “And where were you attacked?”

“Near a village.”

“Locksley Village.” 

Katherine’s eyes widened at this, glancing at Guy. He grabbed a grape, getting ready to eat it before giving it to the kid, having him taste test it for poison. 

“We fought courageously, but we were dreadfully outnumbered.”

“No doubt the villagers helped the outlaws.” Vaisey said, noticing how Guy was behaving. 

“And eventually, I was captured.”

“By Robin Hood himself.” The Prince pointed out. 

Once the kid ate the food and remanded unaffected, Guy bid him off, continuing to eat his supper. Katherine noticed this, but was deep in thought about where this conversation was going concerning the people of Locksley and Robin.

“Or so he said. I mean, we've all been proved wrong in the past, haven't we, Gisborne?” Vaisey chuckled, looking to his lieutenant with a knowing look. 

“But this time, Robin Hood was fooled?” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” The physician answered happily.

Prince John chuckled with joy. “Excellent. And was he angry that I'd made such a fool of him?”

“Very angry.”

“And did he curse us?”

“Fulsomely.”

Prince John rose from his chair. “Wonderful!” Since Guy and Katherine were distracted by him getting up from his chair, Vaisey took this opportunity to switch the bowls of fruit between him and Gisborne. Walking over to his physician, he stopped at his chair, leaning against it. “What did he say?” 

“Oh. I... I couldn't, Your Highness.” He began to mumble. 

“Please. Tell me exactly what he said.”

“But Your Highness…”

“Do you not love me?”

The Physician smiled awkwardly. “Of course…”

“Then say!” The Prince encouraged him.

Just from the nervous way he was starting to look, Katherine could tell he was stepping into dangerous land with what he would have to say next. “He called you a coward.” The music abruptly stopped and everyone in the room silenced, hearing this. Guy glanced to Katherine who finally gave a facepalm, knowing only Robin would say something like that. “He said only a coward would have a double.”

The smile from the Prince’s face began to slowly drop. “Arrest him.” He said, before returning to his seat. 

“With pleasure. And what shall I charge him with?” Vaisey asked.

“Impersonating the Prince Regent.” Prince John whined, sitting back down in his seat as if the crime was already obvious enough. Rubbing his temples in frustration, it was quiet for a bit before he continued talking. “Where is this village of Locksley? I want to see it.”

“Ah, Sir Guy and Lady Gisborne will be happy to show you. They are currently the ones managing the Locksley estate.” Vaisey pointed out, directly throwing them into the lion's den. 

If things couldn’t get worse, Katherine exchanged a look with Guy, knowing exactly what they were getting into.

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

A wedding was currently in progress as the royal carriage began to arrive at the village, riding past the manor. Katherine was on horseback sitting behind Guy as the sheriff and Isabella followed beside. It was a happy sight to behold as the villagers cheered, celebrating their happy day, bringing memories back to Katherine and Guy of their special day together. 

“These villagers helped attack me? Why? They look so lovely.” The Prince commented, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Looks like a wedding!” Isabella exclaimed. 

“I love weddings!” The Prince said happily, watching the scene before standing up. “I shall speak with them! Katherine, Isabella, will you both join me?” 

Isabella glanced over to them before getting off her horse. Guy helped his wife down, shaking his head in disagreement over this as the two women walked beside the prince towards the villagers. 

“ They are sad little creatures, really, aren't they?” He said, glancing at both women who remained silent. “I sense disagreement.” 

“One cannot disagree with one's King.” Isabella responded quickly. 

“King?” He was taken by surprise at this. “You see me as your King? How delightful of you. I wish others accepted me as readily as you do.” Prince John said, leaning in towards Isabella, flirting with her. Katherine remained off to the side, glancing at the villagers up ahead with worry.

“ Perhaps I've had the good fortune to know you better than most.”

“Perhaps. And perhaps you would like to get to know me better still? You'll make me work for my conquest!”

“Was not France more valuable because it was fought for?”

“You make this such good sport!” The Prince exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, one of the young village boys ran up to Katherine, handing her some flowers and repeated the same with the prince. “Hello, young man. Thank you.” He said happily. 

An older man walked up to Katherine and asked. “Would His Highness  give us his blessing?”

“The people of Locksley would be honored if you would bless the bride and groom on their special day, your highness. They love you.” Katherine smiled, telling the Prince. 

“Of course!” Prince John replied cheerfully.

Isabella and Katherine watched the Prince walk toward the church with the happy couple. Glancing back to the men behind them, Guy’s eyes were narrowed carefully, watching what was taking place, concerned for his wife and sister. Katherine gave a nod, feeling everything was going to be alright now as Isabella shared a smile with her, looking back to watch the blessing.

“Are you the bride and groom?”

“Yes, sir. Your highness.” 

“I wish you prosperity and happiness.”

“And I'm so glad I could bring you sun today!” Prince John exclaimed to the crowd. They all cheered and chuckled as he began to walk off with Isabella and Katherine following after, back to their horses. 

“I think that went rather well.” Isabella said. 

The church bells began to ring as the people started to go inside. Prince John continued to wave them off happily before turning to his guards.  “Wait until they're all inside the church and then burn it to the ground.”

“W-What?” Katherine choked out, glancing at everyone else in shock. “Y-Your highness?”

“BURN IT!” He yelled at his men.

Katherine tried to charge forward, going to warn the others, but Guy grabbed her, trying to keep her safe. Prince John’s guards began to ride forward, carrying torches they lit up, setting the church on fire. Brown eyes watched in horror as the guards locked the door, trapping them inside to be burnt alive. 

* * *

**OUTLAWS CAMP**

Allan came running into the camp in a worry, warning the others of what he had just witnessed. “Prince John’s burning down Locksley. The Gisborne’s and sheriff are there with him!”

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

Prince John was chuckling with vicious glee at the screams of the traitors inside the church, burning alive by their own betrayal. The door to the church suddenly burst open as they all ran outside, some trying to put fires out on themselves, running straight for the pond in the middle of the village. 

The Prince yelled out at them. “ You're being punished… for intolerable disloyalty to me, for harbouring and assisting Robin Hood and his outlaws.  And may God forgive you!”

Katherine couldn’t believe they were following through with such a terrible thing. Here she was again, watching another terrible thing unfold by Prince John’s hands. Inside her a rage began to burn as strong as the fire that started to consume the church completely. 

**She refused to deal with this injustice any longer, finally understanding what Robin and her sister felt.**

The villagers began to grab buckets and water from the pond, trying to put the fire out at the church, something Prince John didn’t like. “No, no, no, no, no! They're trying to put the fire out! That's not what I want! Stop them, the both of you! Go on!” He ordered Guy and Vaisey who watched blankly. Leaving Katherine with Isabella, Guy got on his horse and rode off beside Vaisey. “This should be entertaining.” The Prince chuckled.

Both Isabella and Katherine exchanged similar looks with each other. “Do you want them to love you?” Isabella asked the Prince. 

“Of course. And I think they do love me. But I will have respect as well as love.”

“This isn’t the way to gain it.” Katherine stated boldly, knowing the risk she was presenting when speaking to him in such a way. 

Isabella came in, backing up her sister-in-law with similar remarks. “Any landowner can subjugate his serf. Only a king can liberate them. A benevolent king is loved.”

“But I am benevolent.” He said, causing both women to look at him, knowing otherwise. 

Vaisey and Guy started to stop villagers from putting the fire out. “ Get out of the way! Get out of the way! Go, peasant!” The sheriff shrieked at one of them.

Guy decided to take this opportunity to try and kill him, making it look like an accident. Pulling out his sword, he charged towards the rooftop, knocking it down as the burning pile fell onto Vaisey, causing him to scream out. Thinking he was victorious, Guy chuckled, walking away. However, the sheriff had managed to dodge, rolling under a cart. 

“Back off and your lives will be spared!” Guy shouted to a few of the villagers who held buckets. 

Just as Vaisey was getting ready to aim an arrow and kill him, a village started charging towards the Knight, intent on the same thing. “I'll kill you, Gisborne!” But he got hit with the arrow, taking the shot by accident. 

Guy turned around casually, noticing the villager turn to the ground. He glanced to Vaisey who looked rather pissed about missing his shot. The Knight gave a smug smile, waving at him to congratulate him on his failure. Vaisey waved back, smirking with that false tooth of his. “Oh, bother.” He commented, feeling irritated.

Turning back to the villagers, Guy yelled at them, trying to save their lives. “Back off!”

Watching as Prince John walked up towards the pond, admiring the view of the fire, he turned back towards the women, chuckling proudly. Isabella and Katherine were not at all amused by it, already deciding to stay behind and help the villagers once the Prince left their sight. Getting back into his carriage, Guy and Vaisey returned to his side. “Bored now. Make sure it's burned to the ground.” He told his guards. 

Isabella and Katherine took this opportunity to charge towards the manor. Guy looked after them curiously, but thought that at least they would be safer here and left behind the prince with the sheriff.

In that moment was when Robin Hood and company started to appear in the village, fighting away Prince John’s soldiers. Realizing who had just arrived at the party, Katherine and Isabella ran forth, joining in with the villagers and outlaws. “We want to help the village.” 

Marian smiled, allowing them to join in the line as everyone passed a bucket of water off to each other. “It’s nice to see you again, sis.”

“You as well.”

“You two are Gisborne’s, you should be burning it down, not trying to save it.” Robin huffed beside them. 

Marian and Katherine rolled their eyes as Isabella spoke to him. “I judge people by what I find.”

“You know I care for this village just as you do. I didn’t want this happening, in fact, I tried to prevent it.” Katherine stated. “But you went and provoked the bear!”

Hearing the structure of the church starting to creak, Robin was quick to pull the girls aside as everyone watched the structure fall, unable to save it. Katherine finally started to break down crying, falling to her knees as her sister hugged her tight. There was a mix of emotions in everyone, watching as the church burned to the ground. “I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry!” Katherine sobbed out towards the villagers and the outlaws. 

Once the fire seemed to die down after awhile, everyone started to return back to normal. Katherine had calmed down after the villagers ressaured her they didn’t blame her. Robin went off and got the women cups of water as they spoke among each other, the rest of the outlaws standing off to the side to give them distance to catch up. 

“There is nothing about you that resembles your brother.” Robin stated, handing a cup to Isabella. 

“There's nothing about my brother I wish to be. I hate him. I will always hate him.” She replied bitterly.

This took Katherine by surprise to know his sister felt this way about him. “Why do you hate your brother?”

Isabella looked down sadly, hesitating before she finally spoke.Feeling she could trust them, she took the risk. “He was the one who sold me off to Squire Thornton to help advance his political career. He doesn’t see how what he did has affected me.”

Robin sighed. “Well, that's something we share, then, isn't it? Hatred.”

“That's nothing to be proud of, is it? To share hatred?” She said with tears in her eyes. 

Before Isabella could do anything else, Katherine quickly grabbed her hands, stopping her. “Look, I know Guy has a habit of doing wrong things that he thinks are for the best, but I know your brother cares for you, Isabella. The two of you need to talk this out so he can understand it. It needs to be resolved.” 

“I’ve already tried.” She said. 

“Would you like me to help you, then? I have a way of reaching through to him.” Katherine stated, sharing a smile with her. 

“Yes.” 

Directing her attention to her sister, she smiled at her. “It’s been awhile.”

“Yeah.” Marian breathed out. 

“I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” 

Suddenly, both girls started to take each other in a hug, not helping Katherine’s emotions anymore as she started crying once again. “I’m sorry, I’m just-”

“It’s okay.” Marian reassured her before she could finish. 

“So you and Robin got married?” Katherine chuckled, glancing up to the outlaw who watched them silently. “I guess this means you’re officially my brother-in-law now. I’m glad.”

And of course he had to give his two cents in as well, making the conversation take a complete turn. “And I see you’ve married Gisborne, making....” Robin began to pause, his facial expression turning into one of absolute horror as he officially processed this,  **_“Making Gisborne my brother-in-law”_ **

The women couldn’t help but start bursting out with laughter at this, finding his reaction humorous. It was then that they silently realized they were all family, connected to each other in some way.

After a moment of silence and processing, the two women decided to finally return back to the castle, retrieving Isabella’s horse. “We should be returning back to Nottingham.” Katherine said, frowning. “I need to stop Prince John and save my husband.”

“What’s going on?” Marian asked.

“The Prince is up to his usual games. I’ve decided to put a stop to it myself.” Her sister stated boldly. 

Robin was rather impressed, starting to see traces of the old Katherine he knew. “Do you need our help?”

“I need you to make it look like you ambushed us. Can’t sell the story unless you make it look convincing.” 

“Oh and…” Isabella said, reaching in a pocket of her dress to pull out a bag of coins. “Give this to the people of Locksley. Help them rebuild their church.”

He accepted the coins. “So you two would defy Prince John?” Robin asked, smirking, arms crossed in amusement. He was finding this hard to believe.

Katherine smiled up at him and her sister. “I learned from the best. After all, you’re my family just as much as Guy and Isabella are. Remember that.”

Marian glanced at Robin before speaking. “Then maybe you two can help us out with something?”

* * *

**OUTLAWS CAMP**

Katherine and Isabella were led to the camp blindfolded despite the fact Katherine could pretty much remember where their camp was. However, it was a precaution that both women decided they wouldn’t argue over. 

Once the blindfold’s came off, they were met with the faces of the rest of the gang who mostly had a different mix of emotions. Katherine looked around, studying the difference and changes in the camp from when she was last here. “Whoa, It’s changed.” 

Isabella wasn’t quite sure how to react, giving a nervous chuckle. “It’s nice.”

“They can help us.” Robin told his gang, noticing the looks on their face. 

“Look, we can get you into the castle.” Isabella said.

Tuck looked at Robin in disbelief. “You want us to trust them with our lives?” The monk looked to Katherine apologetically. “No offense Lady Katherine, but despite being Marian’s sister, you are also Gisborne’s wife.” 

“They are both Gisborne’s wife and sister.” Little John said sternly, pointing out the obvious, not trusting them one bit.

“Yes!” barked out Robin. 

“I trust my sister and if she trusts Isabella, then I do as well.” Marian said, smiling to her sister. It may have been strained between them for a while, but after what happened in the Holy Lands, Marian knew she could trust her sister again. However, she couldn’t say the same for Gisborne himself.

Much trusted Katherine, but didn’t really feel all that great about Isabella. Djaq and Will remained silent on the matter, not quite knowing how to feel about it. Kate and Matthew spoke up. “As long as Robin and Marian are game...then we are too.” 

Allan sighed, trying to go along with it. “All right, so they get us in the castle. Then what?”

“Then we get captured and, I presume, killed.” Much said sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at Isabella. 

“The king's evil!” Tuck suddenly yelled out, realizing something as he ran to grab a book from his satchel. 

“The PRINCE, Tuck.” Much said, correcting him. “The PRINCE is evil.”

Tuck sat back down, explaining himself. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Prince John is searching for a victim of scrofula.”

Marian was catching onto his plan. “So that he can repeat that same feat, prove his divine right to the throne.”

“We give him a victim. I can make a potion which brings out red blisters on the neck which looks exactly like scrofula.”

Robin spoke. “So the nobles all assemble in the great hall, in comes Prince John with this victim, he touches him…”

“Fails…”

“Then we humiliate him.”

“Which distracts the nobles while we steal the gold!” Little John exclaimed happily.

“That might work!” Much said, jumping up next to the monk.

Robin nodded, looking to his crew. “Right. Isabella and Katherine can get us in. Allan and Marian, you know the castle better than anyone. You can get us out.”

“There's a trap door in the cloisters. If we lower a rope down, we can get into a tunnel that leads directly out. We won't even be seen.”

“So come on, what do we think? Can we convince Prince John?”

Everyone remained silent, not quite sure how to feel about it all before Tuck started to speak again, realizing something. “Benjamin Palmer, the physician. We helped him. He owes us. He'll convince Prince John.” 

“Katherine, you should know him. If he's part of the Prince's entourage, you can get to him.”

She frowned. “But, he's due to be executed tomorrow.”

“Well, there's no reason why he shouldn't help us, then, is there?”

“We won’t fail you, any of you.” Katherine stated, looking to the outlaw gang. 

“We, er... still need a victim.” Tuck stated.

“I’ll do it.” Kate said. 

Matthew gave a look to his sister. “No, you’re still not well.”

“I’ll be fine.” She reassured him. “He set fire to our church.vHe intended to kill everyone. Besides… I already look half dead. It's perfect.”

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

The outlaws had sent the Gisborne women back to the castle, disheveling their clothes and hair as the two worked up the perfect cover story, one that Isabella said she would tell boldly since Katherine admitted she was terrible at lying herself. 

Arriving back at castle on Isabella’s horse, the guards were quick to help them off, fetching Guy in the process. Once they spotted him approaching, Isabella was quick to talk. “They are beasts! Robin Hood and his outlaws - they robbed me and Katherine in the village after you left.”

Guy glanced between them, watching as Isabella acted with hysterics and Katherine appeared rather calm, but he knew she was probably frightened as well. However, he was having a hard time believing it. “Well, you should have come back with us instead of trying to help.” He said, pointing out the obvious before Katherine took him into a hug, changing his strong stance. She spotted Prince John and the Sheriff watching them from the balcony blankly. 

“He will be dead before supper, yes?” 

“Well, I wouldn't set a place for him myself, sire.” The sheriff replied with a chuckle. 

“Have them brought to me.”

Once she spotted the prince leaving, Katherine pulled back from the hug before they were ordered to go inside after the Prince and tell their story of what happened with the outlaws. 

* * *

Katherine felt rather awkward standing around with her clothes partially undone as Isabella dramatically told their story with the outlaws. Guy noticed them, only making him question things further. 

“...Then I took the sword in my hand and tugged it from its sheath.” She said, pulling a sword from one of the guards and doing exactly as she told Prince John himself. “And I put the sword to the soft part of his throat.”

“And?” Prince John asked curiously despite having a sword pointed at his throat. 

“Dozens of outlaws appeared from nowhere...and I shouted, Long live King John!" Isabella cried, dropping the sword to the ground. 

Prince John was rather moved by this. “Oh, you adorable girl. Everyone, leave us! Even you.” He said, pointing to Katherine with a frown. She had remained silent as Isabella talked of all the work she had done to save them.

Following behind her husband out of the room, she couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Guy grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him into a room as they spoke privately. “What  **really** happened?”

They both knew Katherine wouldn’t feel comfortable lying to him as she sighed. “It’s true that we helped try to stop the fire. Robin, my sister and the others showed up and helped as well, but the fire destroyed the church. Everything else after that is just a dramatic telling of Isabella’s.” 

Guy was silent for a bit, processing this information. Katherine swallowed, wondering how he would react before he took her into a hug. “I didn’t expect any different. I’m just glad you’re safe.” 

Her brown eyes went wide, wondering if she had heard him right. “W-What?”

He chuckled, pulling back from the hug to look at her. “I always trust you will do the right thing, even if it happens to be with that outlaw.” Guy said through gritted teeth speaking of his enemy. He was glad that someone was trying to stop Prince John’s antics. This didn’t mean he had to like Robin or what he was doing as an outlaw altogether, but Guy knew Katherine would only follow in the outlaws footsteps when it was something worth fighting for. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my husband?” Katherine asked, chuckling. Was he actually letting it slide this time with the fact she had helped Robin with something? This wasn’t the Guy she knew. 

The Knight sighed, giving her a serious look. “You heard what I said. Just don’t make it a habit, okay. I don’t trust them or like them at all. They are still outlaws and dangerous.” 

She was left speechless by this sudden change in him, feeling a spark of hope growing inside her that maybe, just maybe, things could change between them all. 

* * *

The plan was in motion. 

Isabella convinced Prince John that the physician had found someone with a case of scrofula and helped the outlaws sneak in at nighttime while Katherine made sure to keep Guy distracted. Tuck gave Kate a vial to make her appear to have the symptoms of the disease. 

Tonight, the council of nobles was gathered to witness Prince John’s glorious moment of proving he was the rightful king of England. Katherine was going to attend just to keep up the show, but ended up passing out after super. Once he noticed she was sound asleep, Guy decided now was the right time to leave and continue on with his mission. Leaving a kiss on her forehead, he took one last look at his wife, remembering what he was fighting for and left the room quietly. 

Not too long after, Katherine woke up groggily and realized she was all alone. Her mind began to race before noticing that she was late to the witnessing and wondered why Guy hadn’t woken her up for it. 

Immediately, she began to race out of the door and despite wanting to race to two places at once, Katherine’s heart began to pound, knowing exactly why her husband didn’t wake her: He went to go face Vaisey himself.  **That had to be it.**

Trusting in Isabella and the rest of her family, Katherine needed to be by her husband’s side. 

* * *

Guy was currently in the church of the castle and heard Vaisey walk into the room, approaching him slowly.  **_This was it; this was the moment-- they both knew it._ ** The only thing on the Knight’s mind was to put an end to Vaisey and his terror once and for all, then return back home to Katherine safe and sound as the new Sheriff of Nottingham. 

He had many mixed emotions towards the man, but most of them were bitter. It would be easy for him to do this. 

“GIsborne. What are you doing here?” Vaisey asked with a chuckle, causing him to look up from the cross. 

They both knew the answer. Instantly, Guy jolted up, unsheathing his sword and swinging towards the sheriff as Vaisey was quick to dodge his attacks, knowing exactly how Gisborne worked. After all, he was the one who made him into what he is now. 

Guy ended up getting knocked to the ground, but quickly dodged. Both men ended up knocking each other out of the window and into one of the castle halls. Vaisey was quick to hold up his hands as Guy approached, pointing the sword. “You represent everything loathsome in a man!” He spat.

“I thought that's why you liked me.” The sheriff remarked, earning an unsuccessful jab from his lieutenant. “I was always fond of you, Gisborne.” And another irritated swing. “Not overly fond... but fond.”

Grabbing a torch, Vaisey began to aim it towards him, causing Guy to back away slowly, staying on the defense. The two men began to knock at each other again, throwing punches, swings and jabs as they made their way around the castle. 

Managing to grab his sword after rolling down the stairs, Vaisey held it towards the Knight. “Did Prince John put you up to this? He asked me to kill you. Do you hear me, Gisborne?” Vaisey told him breathlessly. “This is nothing but sport for him... putting us up against each other. Unity, Gisborne!”

Guy kicked him in the shins. “This isn't for Prince John.” The Knight said, grabbing the sheriff and knocking him against the wall before punching him directly in the face. “This is for me and for Katherine! I will be rid of you.” He declared, picking up his sword and pointing it at his throat. 

“Please, I beg you... have mercy on me.”

“You have no idea how much pleasure this is going to give me. You're going to die slowly and I'm going to watch the venom drain from your body as you die for everything you put me through! For harming my wife!”

“Gisborne, please, don't disgrace me. Kill me quickly.” Vaisey begged.

Just as Guy began to take a strike, the sheriff quickly won back the position, knocking the Knight back. Moaning out in pain, they began to go at each other once again. Vaisey grabbed his sword and swung him around, having the Knight begging in pain for his incompetence and betrayal. After everything he did for him; giving the poor Gisborne a job and position in society...he was going to pay for this. 

“Humanity is a weakness, Gisborne. It's always been your failing. I tried to teach you.”

“I almost killed Katherine, I almost killed her sister, all because of you! You poison everything!” The sheriff ended up running a knife into his knee, causing Guy to scream out in pain. 

“All this for a woman?”

The Knight ended up running up the stairs out into the top of the castle as Vaisey was behind him, pointing the sword at him, leaving him with no way out of this at all. “I've enjoyed your company.” He said before swinging the sword at him. Guy quickly dodged it. 

Vaisey took many more swings at him as Guy dodged them with ease, trying to knock the sword out of his hand. Holding him to one of the pillars, he managed to do exactly this, having the sword drop down the castle. Holding him by the neck now, Guy began to squeeze the life out of him. “Gisborne... “ He took out a dagger, getting ready to stab him, but the sheriff managed to knock him back. 

Now the roles were reversed as Vaisey held Guy dangling above the tower, ready to watch him fall to his death. “You know, I loved you like a son. And you loved me like a father once. I know you did.” He flipped the Knight over, leaving Guy to hang from the top of the tower for his life. 

Just as Vaisey picked up the sword and was getting ready to drop it off the tower, he suddenly felt a sharp stab through his back and then saw Guy taking the dagger from his knee and stabbing him through the chest. He turned behind to see Katherine looking at him with wide eyes before falling to the ground. Guy quickly pulled himself up, equally shocked to see what Katherine had done. “Gisborne…don’t trust him. Do you hear me? Nothing... is what it seems.” The sheriff managed to choke out before falling dead before them.

“Oh, god.” Katherine said, starting to sob as she realized she had just helped kill a man. “I-I was just trying to protect you. I-I…”

Guy quickly pulled himself up and went to his wife, knowing exactly what she was going through, taking her into a comforting embrace. “I never wanted you to go through this. You didn’t have to do this, my love. I was handling it.” He never wanted her to kill as he frequently did for Vaisey. It seems the same man had driven them both to do things they didn’t wish to do because of his cruel ways. 

“I didn’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you either, Guy!” She cried out desperately.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He whispered, trying to calm her and help her through this as she sobbed into his chest. 

* * *

Once Katherine was able to get herself composed, the couple showed up to supper, eyeing the Prince who noticed their arriving presence with Isabella at his side. He motioned for them to come over and the couple took their seats. Guy laid the sheriff’s tooth upon the table as evidence of his loyalty to the Prince. 

Isabella looked wide eyed as Prince John gave an amused chuckle, rising from his chair to make an announcement. “It is with great sadness that I must announce the death of the Sheriff of Nottingham. He has been murdered by the villainous Robin Hood. These outlaws must be stopped!”

Guy and Isabella glanced at Katherine, noticing she was looking far more pale than usual before the sister decided to change the subject, raising her goblet. “All Hail Prince John!” 

Everyone began to stand in raise, even Katherine. “All Hail Prince John!”

A mutual look passed between the Gisborne siblings before they took their seats. Prince John chuckled, reaching out for the Knight. “Tell me all about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this beast of a chapter. I honestly didn't mean to make it so long, but when the words flow...it flows. We have character development from all sides around: Guy with accepting Katherine helping the outlaws stop Prince John's attack on Locksley and confronting Vaisey. Robin and Marian accepting Isabella and Katherine into the fold. And Katherine doing whatever it takes to stop an injustice, even killing a man (which will be focused on in more chapters to come cause it will effect her.) In fact, all these things will effect the characters. 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY: Slightly following the storyline of Season 3, Episode 7....Prince John is still around terrorizing Nottingham as a drought hits. Robin, Marian and Outlaws try to help others through it. Isabella's anger towards her brother finally comes to light, but will it be resolved? Will Guy get the shiny keys as Sheriff of Nottingham? Can everyone learn to work together against Prince John?


	32. Family is Not Always Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Prince John catches Isabella speaking with the outlaws and realizes Katherine's sister is among them, Guy is forced to do something drastic in order to remain in the Prince's good favor so he can become Sheriff of Nottingham. Katherine tries to have her husband see reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title above: "Family is Not Always Blood" is something that speaks deeply, not only to the message of this chapter, but to me personally and where I've come from. I've found throughout my life experiences that family isn't always the people you are related to by blood, it is also the people who share no blood relation to you, but prove themselves by being your family.

****

**CHAPTER 32 - Family is Not Always Blood**

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

A heat wave had hit England, bringing a terrible drought to Nottinghamshire. Guy was persistent to keep a careful watch over his wife just as he was adamant in speaking with Prince John about becoming the next Sheriff of Nottingham, a position the Knight had been ambitious about achieving one day. It could provide them the security and fortune they needed for the family they were starting, especially once he got Robin out of the way for good.

However, the Prince was more focused on flirting with his sister, something that caused Katherine and Guy to exchange looks of disgust over. “Do you know, I don't know  who's hotter, you or me?”

Isabella giggled, pouring him a goblet of water and handing it to him. “It’s you, sire. You...are...hot...hot!” She said, whispering in his ear, enjoying the annoyed look on her brother’s face.

“If we could get back to the business in hand, Sire.” asked Guy.

“Do we have to?” Prince John frowned.

Isabella caught onto the look her brother was giving her. “I think I’ll leave you to it. Care to join me, Katherine?”

Before she could even respond, Guy spoke. “No, she is staying here.” 

The Knight gave a protective look towards her, telling Katherine the reason he was doing this was for her safety. She knew how concerned he had become over her since the incident with Vaisey, and this heat wave was no help either, especially since one of the symptoms with this pregnancy came a higher body temperature. The last thing he wanted was for her to overexert herself and their growing child. 

“I’m sorry, Isabella.” Katherine said, looking to her sadly. 

“I understand.” She said before heading out of the door and into the smoldering heat. Isabella was surprised when she turned around and spotted Robin and Marian heading towards the manor. “Oh god, what are you two doing here?” She asked in a panic.

“Sorry. Just thought we’d pop in on you and Katherine and offer some of these to help battle the heat.” Marian said, holding out a basket of strawberries she had picked. The three of them began to walk away from the manor and to a private location. 

Back inside the manor, Katherine sat quietly drinking a goblet of water as Guy spoke to the Prince. “I need to make arrangements.”

“I've told you, you're as good as sheriff already.” Prince John said, rising from his chair to get more water. “The only thing you don't have is the title or the power… or the castle.” This was exactly why Guy was being so adamant with the Prince about making this a reality. He needed the job security, especially now that there wasn’t a sheriff anymore. “But the truth is, right now, there're more pressing matters.”

“Robin Hood.” The Knight pointed out.

“Now, obviously, he has to hang. The only problem is, the people do rather insist on adoring him still.”

“Well, the people are fools, Sire.”

This caused Katherine to throw a look her husband’s way, finding herself shocked that she felt the need to be defensive over her brother-in-law and childhood friend that she had mixed feelings about for years. Guy gave her a brief look of confusion before catching onto the meaning of her look.

Prince John didn’t seem to catch onto this, continuing on. “Of course they are. But we need their co-operation if my plans for England are to come to fruition. So... I need to woo them, make them love me.”

Bringing his attention back to the Prince, Guy replied quietly. “Yes, Sire. But how?”

“By giving them what they want, of course. What they want more than anything with this drought. Water.” Glancing out the window, the Prince’s gaze narrowed, spotting Isabella speaking with Robin and another familiar face he had been wondering about. They seemed rather chummy and close eating strawberries. He looked over at Katherine who gave a small smile when she noticed he was looking her way. “Katherine...I forgot to ask, how are your sister and father doing?”

The smile dropped from her face and he knew he had gotten her on something. Even Guy seemed to frown. Katherine was quick to try and hide it though, trying to not give him any leverage to use over her. “My father passed away. As for my sister...she’s married and I haven’t seen her since, sire.” 

Outside the manor, the three were speaking with each other happily, unaware they had been caught by their enemy. “Thank you for the strawberries. I’ll be sure to tell Katherine you came by.”

“How is my sister doing?” Marian asked, looking to her with concern. “Despite everything that happened with the church, she has been rather off lately. Is everything alright?”

Isabella was completely unaware Katherine had a role in the sheriff’s death, thinking her brother did all the work. “She’s fine despite the usual morning sickness.” She ended up blurting out, realizing it was too late.

“Morning sickness?” Robin exclaimed with a raised brow. “Is she pregnant?”

“Yes.” Isabella answered. 

Marian began to chuckle with joy for her sister, knowing how much this must mean for her. Even if it was with Gisborne. “I’m happy for her. Wait...this means I’m going to be an aunt.” Her blue eyes widened, not sure how to feel about that just yet. 

Robin’s face was scrunched in irritation and disagreement, still not happy to have any ties to Gisborne in any way. This was something he would rather forget about, feeling a bitterness eating away inside him. 

“Prepare the horses! I wish to leave!” They heard Prince John shout inside the manor. 

The couple glanced at each other knowing it was time for them to start heading off. “See you later, Isabella.” 

She set the basket of strawberries outside before making her way back inside the manor, she noticed the tense looks inside waiting for her. Prince John quickly spoke to her. “You'll accompany me on my trip back to the castle. We'll visit the dungeons.”

* * *

Once the Prince and Isabella left, the couple enjoyed the quiet of their company. Guy slumped down in the chair beside his wife, letting out a sigh that was a mix of frustration and worry. Katherine got up and went to put her arms around his neck to comfort him before pulling back in fear with a gasp. 

Guy noticed this and looked up to her with worry. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

She was on the brink of tears, recalling what happened with Vaisey. “I’m sorry. I still can’t forget…I don’t want to hurt you too.” Katherine looked to her hands shakily, afraid she would hurt her husband or anyone else she cared about with these same hands that helped take a life. 

“Katherine…” he said softly, “you saved my life once again. You did what you thought was right... _ we both did _ .” He reminded her that she wasn’t alone in it.

“But it still doesn’t justify the fact that we took a life, Guy. We can’t let it slide. I wanted to lead you away from this kind of life, not bring you deeper into it!”

The Knight was left speechless by her words, feeling the guilt of his actions eating away at him. He knew she was always trying to help save him from the darkness of his past he got lost in, but little did he realize that he was bringing her into it as well. Still adamant on getting his hands on power as the sheriff and dealing with Prince John for it to happen, no one would know the truth of the position better than Katherine herself having been a previous sheriff’s daughter. 

But he couldn’t help it, especially now that they had a child on the way. He didn’t want the same fate befalling his wife or child that Guy had thrown upon him in his childhood. 

“You are not at fault for what happened, my love. If anything, it’s my own doing because of my ambition for everything I had lost.” He sighed, resting his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears softly. “I didn’t want anything to do with Vaisey, nor do I want anything to do with Prince John but...I need to make sure we are provided for, no matter the cost.” 

Katherine understood where he was coming from perfectly on it. This was all from the sense of security he lacked after losing everything and everyone he cared for. He had to work his way up to build nothing into something again, but he didn’t have to keep living in this mindset forever, constantly working for a corrupt person because he had no other means or choice. 

Being in his life, Katherine was determined to show the Knight that he no longer had to fear losing anything or anyone ever again with her by his side and that he had a choice to continue falling through with orders from a person he didn’t fully believe in or make a change. 

“I know, my love. But I just want you to realize how much you’ve gained in your life recently, even if there are some things you don’t wish to acknowledge.” Katherine said, pointing out the fact with his sister, her sister and Robin. “I don’t want you to end up losing something that could be wonderful just because it isn’t exactly what you wanted.” 

Just like her husband, Katherine was still ambitious as ever to give Guy the life he had stolen away from him; the one he should have had alongside her, Marian, Robin and Isabella growing up together. 

Realizing what she was referring to, his gaze widened before softening. She was right about the fact he didn’t wish to acknowledge it. “All I need is you, my lovely wife and the keys to Nottingham.” He said, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

**NEXT DAY**

The wells had run dry. There was no water anywhere and the villagers were thirsty, some almost on the brink of dying from thirst by the heat. Even the rivers weren’t flowing with water, leaving dry, cracked dirt that made the villagers feel hopeless. 

Robin and the outlaws were quick on the scene, trying to help get any sip of water out of the well. “Nothing.” Little John sighed, glancing at the woman holding her baby, desperate for water. 

“I’m sorry, have some of mine.” Robin said, handing his canteen over.

“But you need it, too.”

“Come on.” He urged. 

“Take it, Ellie... for my godson.” Kate smiled, going to take her friend into a hug, looking over the child with Marian. “I've missed you so much! How's the little tyke doing?”

“You know, tears, tantrums, fouling his pants… but enough about my husband.” The girls began to chuckle over this. “We'll get through this drought, I know we will.”

Robin stood off to the side, watching as Marian interacted with Elenaor and Kate over the baby in his arms. His mind drifted to his wife and then to her sister, still not content with the news they got from Isabella. Tuck came to stand beside him. “Change is coming, Robin.”

“Is it now?” he asked sarcastically. “I'm beginning to wonder if we can really change anything.”

Tuck sighed. “The Sheriff is dead. Is that not change enough?”

“In his place is the Prince who does nothing while his people die of thirst.”

“Thank goodness for Kate and I then.” Marian said, sharing an equal smile with the blonde. 

“Your recce went well?”

“Two guards, one door and twenty barrels of Prince John's cool, fresh water hidden in a barn, just begging to be sampled.” Kate declared proudly as everyone began to chuckle.

Robin smiled. “Let’s get to work then. Shall we?”

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

“I don't believe it.” Guy mumbled, pacing the room.

“There's no point resisting it! I saw them. Isabella was speaking with Robin and Katherine’s sister.” Prince John yelled out, rising from his throne and walking over to the Knight. 

“Sire, is it possible that you could have misread the situation?” Guy asked, lowering his head ever so slightly, fearful for his sister and his wife. 

“Well, we'll see, won't we? Because I've set her a little trap.”

“Trap?”

“I told her about my plan with the water. If she is in league with Hood, I suspect she'll want to find him and tell him all about it, and when she does, you'll be there, because you'll be following.”

“And then?” Guy asked, fearing the worst to follow his question.

The Prince snapped at him. “What do you expect? They're traitors. Execute them.” 

“The three of them?”

Circling around the Knight like a vulture, Prince John knew exactly what to say to get him to do what was needed. “Gisborne, I have great plans for you. I do hope you're not suffering from any pathetic pangs of familial loyalty?” It was obvious who Marian’s husband was, none other than Robin Hood, meaning they all shared ties to each other.

Guy swallowed. “None at all. My loyalty to you is absolute. Whatever the outcome, it shall be my hand that resolves it for you, and I promise you…” 

When he turned to him, Prince John quickly looked away, cutting him off. “Yes, bored now.” 

Briefly narrowing his eyes at him, Guy began to walk off, not looking forward to what would have to be done. It was then when Katherine’s words began to replay in his head, haunting him for the actions he was about to commit. 

He soon found himself making his way towards his wife who had been sitting in the main hall reading a book. “Katherine.” Guy said, getting her attention. “I need to speak with you. Have you seen my sister?”

“She just left back for Locksley. Why?”

“Let’s go. I’ll tell you on the way.” He said, bringing her along with him much to her confusion. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

The outlaws managed to knock down the guards and sneak one of the barrels of Prince John’s water. The villagers formed a line and began to fill their pitchers with the nice, cool water. 

Marian, Allan and Little John helped distribute as Robin began to speak with the couple in line once again. “So what's his name, then?”

“Actually, his name's Robin.” Elenaor said. 

Robin looked moved by this, smiling proudly. “Is it? Thank you very much, that's very flattering.” 

“No, after the bird.” Marian and Allan began to chuckle, watching the confused look come over his face. “One landed on his crib the day he was born.”

Robin swallowed, feeling embarrassed now. “Course it did. Right, good, good.”

Elenaor laughed. “Joke. It was after you.”

Her husband began to speak up, explaining. “He's always been a poorly lad, so...we thought we’d give him a name of strength.” 

Marian watched as Robin reached out towards the child, smiling and saying hello. Once she poured the water for the couple, she handed it to them. “Here you are.” 

“Thank you my lady.” she said before glancing at the baby in her arms. “Let’s have some water.” 

Much noticed the sad look upon Robin’s face as he started walking away and asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I envy them, Much.” He sighed, glancing over to his wife who was helping give the villagers water. “I envy them, Much. You know, they have nothing, and yet I envy them, their lives, because…they have each other. I wish I could do more for Marian and have… have a family with her.” Robin wanted that more than anything, but with the way their lives currently were, it wasn’t the right time. It probably never would be. 

“Well, we've got each other. We’re all family, right?” Much said, pointing out the obvious optimism in the situation.

“It's not the same, though, is it?”

“No, it’s not.” Much replied nervously. 

“Robin! Marian!” Kate called out towards the couple, approaching with her brother by her side. 

They both came towards the siblings. “What is it?”

“Isabella just spoke to me as I was passing the manor. She said she had important information for you. She wants to meet you both in the meadow.” 

Robin sighed. “Right, OK. Marian and I need to go.” 

“Do you think Isabella might know about the problem with the well?” Marian asked.

“You think that's wise?” Tuck asked the couple. 

Robin gave an annoyed sigh. “Come on, Tuck, we've been through this.”

“My gut still tells me there's something not right about her.”

“She helped us before.” Little John commented.

“She defied Prince John.” Much said. “She helped us put out the fire.”

“She's Gisborne's sister! You think she doesn't have ulterior motives? Or maybe you think she is okay because she’s sisterly now with Lady Katherine? The truth is, Robin Hood and Lady Marian are needed here. The water in these barrels will last each village a day at most. Soon the very old and the very young will start dying.”

Marian started to speak standing her ground. “But that’s exactly why we need to go and speak with her, Tuck. It’s a chance we need to take to help everyone. Now please, don’t try to stop us.”

“I hear there's water in the Trent.” He started.

Robin was quick to defend his wife, seeing her way. “And I hear that there isn't. And even if I'm wrong, it's still only a temporary solution. We need something permanent, and Isabella may offer us that. We’ll be back, wait for us here.”

“Robin! Lady Marian!” Tuck called out, trying to stop them.

The couple didn’t stop for another word, running off to go meet with Isabella and find a solution. 

* * *

**THE MEADOW**

“Guy, why did you bring me out here?” Katherine asked, looking upon the green meadow, recalling childhood memories of coming out here to play with Robin and her sister. 

Walking among the trees of the forest, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning to address her. “The Prince caught Isabella speaking with Hood and your sister. He knows.” 

Katherine let out a shaky breath. “W-What?”

“He wants me to execute them.” He admitted.

“And are you going to?” She asked, causing the Knight to give her a serious look that said he had no other choice. 

“Guy!” Katherine began to shout before they heard Isabella coming this way. 

He was quick to cover her mouth, holding his wife close to him as they hid behind a tree. Feeling her rapid heart race match his own, Guy began to explain himself. “I’m not going to do anything yet. I just want to observe.”

“Sorry we’re late, Isabella.” They heard Marian call out, watching as the outlaw couple walked up to the Gisborne sister. She was surprised to see them, almost starting to think they wouldn’t show up. 

“Well, I am punctual...if nothing else.” Robin smirked, leaning upon his bow. “So...what's so important that you'd risk being seen with us in public?” 

Isabella began to explain what she was told by the Prince. “Prince John's blocked the spring that provides the water supply to the villages.” 

Guy’s eyes widened, realizing the Prince was right. His sister was helping Robin Hood, his enemy. She was not only betraying the Prince, but Guy’s loyalty. 

“We’d have to find a way of unblocking the spring.” Marian pointed out before remembering an extra detail about the castle. “There should be another entrance to the chamber via an overflow outside the town. It should lead to the castle dungeons.”

“You remember this from your time as the Nightwatchman?” Robin asked his wife, impressed.

Marian smiled proudly. “Of course.” 

Isabella began to walk beside the couple, agreeing with what she had to say, wanting to help them out once again. “If we go in that way, we can bypass the castle completely.”

“What do you mean... "we"?” asked Robin.

Marian rolled her eyes at him. “Robin!”

“I mean I can take you there myself.” Isabella stated, realizing they still didn’t fully trust her. “I want to help you. What do I have to do to make you trust me? I'm not my brother. Look, I have no interest in being on the losing side.” 

The outlaw began to chuckle dryly. “So this is a politically motivated act.”

“Let’s just give her a chance. She hasn’t proved us wrong so far, Robin.” Marian said, trying to defend her. 

“And what happens if she does?”

“Ignore him. He’s usually like this everyone.” 

Isabella sighed. “Call it what you want. Political manoeuvring… undermining my louse of a brother…” Katherine glanced at her husband who began to slowly move his hand away from her mouth, looking rather hurt by his sister’s words, “a naked attempt...to get you to like me more. You can trust me, I swear.”

Guy leaned his head against the tree, rolling back from the view, not wishing to see this anymore. His sister had made him into a fool. He had trusted her, welcomed her back into his life and offered protection and a place of shelter. But unlike Katherine, it was obvious Isabella hated him, more than likely stemming from the arrangement with Squire Thornton. 

Robin chuckled, glancing to Marian who gave him a look before deciding to give in. “Right. Well, we have to go back and get the others, because we're gonna need all the help we can get. All right? And then we'll go, straight to the entrance.” 

“Let’s go then!” Marian said, leading the way as they chuckled, following after.

Glancing to her husband, Katherine saw the look come over him. He felt betrayed. She had seen that hurtful look before. “Guy…” She said softly, not wanting him to have heard the anger his sister held for him. 

The Knight grabbed her hand and started following after them, not wanting to speak a word of what just happened. “Let’s go.”

Walking along the forest, the outlaws and Isabella were completely unaware they were being followed by the couple. “What do you think your brother would say if he knew we were together?” Robin asked curiously, wishing he could see the anger on the Knight’s face when he realized his sister was helping them. 

Following them at a distance, Katherine tried to speak with her husband and have him see reason. “My love, please don’t do this. I know your sister said some terrible things and isn’t happy with you, I know I’ve been there with Marian, but she is still my family. Can’t you see that even Marian and Robin are as well?” He remained silent, focused on his mission. 

Isabella chuckled. “Guy still wet the bed when he was 12. He doesn't scare me.” 

Robin found this rather amusing. “Yeah? I'll be sure to mention that to him the next time I see him.” 

Marian sighed, rolling her eyes at his antics before hearing the sounds of chains rattling and the voice of Katherine shouting. “GUY, NO!” They looked to see he had handcuffed the three of them together. 

“GISBORNE!” Robin shouted at him. 

Guy held his sword to the three of them as Katherine stood a good distance back, trying to figure out what to do. “How could you do this to me, Isabella?” 

“What is this? You tricked us, Isabella!” 

Marian glared at the Knight. “No, she didn’t. She had no idea.” She said, looking over to her sister who looked just as surprised. 

“WITH HIM?!” Guy shouted.

Robin shouted as well. “How could he know where we were?” He glanced at Marian and Katherine. “It was either her or your sister!”

“YOU’RE MY SISTER!” Guy yelled at Isabella.

“DON’T BRING HER INTO THIS!” Marian yelled at her husband.

“He must have followed me.” Isabella said.

“YOU’RE A LIAR!” Robin pointed a guilty finger at her.

“He’s an outlaw, a murderer!” Guy spat. 

“Oh, really, and what am I?” Marian asked, glaring at him. 

“He shackled me. Would he shackle me if I'd known?” Isabella said nervously.

“TRAITOR!” Guy spat in disgust at his sister and Marian. 

“You made us believe that you were on our side, just like Katherine did!” Robin spat, glaring at Isabella and Katherine. 

“You swore you'd never see him again!” Guy yelled, pointing at his sister and his wife. 

Katherine, who had been silently watching them argue as she thought up a plan finally spoke, yelling at the top of her lungs.  **“WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!”** Surprised by the sudden outburst from her of all people, they were shocked into silence. She was tired of them arguing and not listening to each other. It seemed she was the only sane one of the bunch. 

Isabella took this opportunity to speak. “Guy, let me go! You are my brother. You will let me go.” She begged with tears in her eyes. “Please, Guy.”

Glancing between everyone, he decided to yield. “All right, I will. I'll give you another chance, Isabella. I mean, we all make mistakes, don't we?”

Robin couldn’t believe this act of compassion he was seeing from Gisborne of all people. “I don’t believe this. You’re lying to her. You’re a murderer. You tried to kill the king. You’d never change.”

“Shut it!” Guy sneered at the outlaw before looking back to his sister. “So... I will unshackle you…”

“Thank you.”

“On one condition.”

“Why is there always one condition with you?” Isabella asked.

“Prove to me that you understand the terrible error you have made. Kill him… in front of me...with this.” He pulled out another sword, holding it towards her. “If you do that, I will lie to Prince John.”

“GISBORNE!” Marian yelled, growling at him. 

“Guy…” Katherine said, making her way over to him. “Please...don’t do this.”

“What does he know?” asked the Gisborne sister.

“I will tell him that he misread what he saw last night, and your life will be spared.” Guy handed the sword handle to her. Everyone watched quietly, waiting to see what Isabella would do. 

Robin sighed, annoyed. “Just do it. You’re a Gisborne, killing is what runs in the family. It’ll make his day.”

Katherine sighed, finally speaking up. She knew that tone of Robin’s voice so well. “And here I thought you had changed.”

“You obviously have.” He said, giving her the secret code. Marian even caught onto this.

Isabella looked annoyed, catching on as well. “Fine! I will, then. You were right. It was obviously a mistake having anything to do with this weasel. Unshackle me and I'll put things right.”

Dropping his sword to the ground, Guy began to pull out the key. Robin went and kicked the Knight, knocking him back before he swung his sword forward. Isabella used Robin’s bow to reflect as the three began working in unison, dodging and maneuvering the attacks. 

As the outlaws and Isabella started to gain the upper hand, knocking out Guy, they fell to the ground. Katherine ran to her husband’s side, looking him over.

“You were going to do it!” Robin stated, glancing at Isabella. 

“What are you talking about? I was tricking him. I helped you fight him!”

“That was helping us?” Robin retorted.

Katherine was happy to see her husband was alright despite some scraps and knocks. He was just knocked out. Glancing up to the others, she spoke. “Get out of here while you can.” 

“Are you going to be okay?” Marian asked, looking to her sister with concern. 

“Yeah.” 

Once the three of them got up off the ground, Isabella grabbed one of the swords, looking it over. Robin looked up. “What are you doing?”

“What I've wanted to do for 17 years. Consigning him to hell.” Isabella spat, glaring down at her brother. “I’m sorry Katherine, but I can’t forgive him.”

Robin held out his hand, trying to stop her and help her see reason. “Whoa. Once you do it, there’s no going back. There's nothing more to be said or done.” 

“Isabella, Robin is right. I know your brother has hurt you, but surely you both can sit and talk things out instead of yelling or restoring to violence?” Katherine said, standing protectively in front of her husband, guarding him. 

“This will do all the talking I need. Move out of the way, Katherine.”

“Isabella!” Marian yelled, trying to help stop her, watching her point the sword at Katherine. “They are right. What about what he may have to say?” 

Leaning down beside Katherine, tears began to fall from her eyes, looking behind at her older brother. “The only thing I ever wanted to hear from him was a plea for forgiveness, some admission of guilt that it was his fault that I was so unhappy. He sold his own sister to a man who made my life a misery.”

Robin began to lean down, slowly taking the sword from her hands before anyone got hurt. “That's why you shouldn't let him off so easily. Come on, give it to me.” She sobbed before slowly letting it go. “You will pay, Guy...some day, you will pay.”

Isabella was surprised to find Katherine suddenly taking her into a hug, wondering why she was treating her with such kindness after trying to kill her husband. “W-Why?”

“It’s like I said. I know my husband has done terrible things and hurt people, but I know he cares for his family deeply and you’re still family. I’ll always be here when you need me.” She said, holding true to her word.

Marian smiled, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know this to be true.” 

Isabella nodded, taking in their words as she pulled away from the hug. “Get the key.”

Katherine touched her husband’s hand, seeing the key was missing. “Oh great.” Robin sighed. 

“Oh no.”

“We can just go to Clunn and have Blacksmith take off these handcuffs.” Marian stated.

Robin glanced at Katherine and the Knight behind her. “Will you be alright?”

“Yeah. I’ll help wake him up soon. Just go.” She said, waving them off.

* * *

Guy started to wake up, groggily looking to see his wife. Jolting up, the Knight noticed that they were alone in the forest meaning that the others got away. Realizing she wasn’t tied up and remained unharmed, he looked at her with confusion. “They got away….and you let them?”

“Of course.”

“Why?!” He snapped.

“Because you were about to hand over our sister’s to Prince John for execution.” She stated, pointing out the obvious. “I know you have a bad past with Robin, but you don’t have to drag our sister’s into it, Guy, especially for the position as sheriff.”

The Knight sighed, frustrated. “You know why I’m doing this. I don’t have time for this. Where did they go, Katherine?”

It was her turn to sigh, shaking her head. “No, I’m not telling you.” 

His blue eyes went wide, a painful look passing over them. “No...not you too. Katherine…” Was she turning against him too? Guy started to feel as if his heart was being torn from his very chest. 

Realizing he got the wrong message from her words, she was quick to correct it, reaching out to caress his cheek. “My love, I’m not doing this to hurt you. You know that is never my intention, I just don’t want you to end up losing your family by your own hands unintentionally.” This didn’t help him feel any better, only making him recall the guilt he felt concerning his parents. “Guy, please...do the right thing. I know you can do the right thing. I’ve always believed it.”

He was silent for a while before speaking. “W-Why? Why do you never leave my side? How do you still believe in me after all I’ve done?”

“Because I love you for who you are, flaws and all.” She smiled at him before kissing his cheek. “Everything is a choice, everything we do. My father taught me that and it’s something my sister and I firmly believe in to this day.” 

He started to chuckle, recalling the familiar words from Marian. “I know, your sister has told me the same thing.” 

It was silent between them, both looking into each other’s eyes before she spoke. “So, what should we do about Prince John then?” Katherine asked, giving her husband a serious look. “You can’t tell me you are okay with all he’s done since he got to Nottingham?”

“I don’t. He’s just as bad as Vaisey was, maybe even worse.” 

“We need to get him out of Nottingham.”

Guy sighed before his eyes went wide in realization with a plan, looking to his wife who had shared the same thought as him. Together, they began to form a plan where they could both have what they wanted. 

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Marian, Robin and Isabella had managed to break free of the handcuffs thanks to the Blacksmith in Clunn village. After, they rushed to the castle, determined to find the source of the spring under the castle and set it free so everyone could get water once again. 

Managing to make it under the castle, Isabella looked up at the trap door. “That's the trap door to the dungeons. And that's where the water flows to the wells. The spring is somewhere under there.” 

“Alright, let’s get started girls.” Robin said, winking to his wife as he began to take off his overcoat. 

Above the castle, the Gisborne couple came riding into the castle. Guy started shouting orders at the guards, getting off his horse. “I need four men to go to the overflow entrance and block the chamber. Now!” He shrieked at them.

“You heard him! Move! Move!” 

Helping Katherine off the horse, she followed beside him into the castle. 

Down below in the chamber, the two outlaws and Isabella were working hard to remove the rocks blocking the overflow of the water. They started to have success, pulling one rock aside as water started gushing in. Marian looked up to notice the guards were starting to block their only exits out of the place, trapping them in. “Robin, Isabella, we have a problem!”

Robin ran to the wall, trying to stop them blocking that exit. “Wait!”

“Your brother must have returned.” Marian said, pointing out the obvious. 

“You guess right.” Guy said, looking down at them from above.

“Guy, what are you doing?” Isabella asked him fearfully.

“My duty to Prince John. Executing traitors...and their accomplice.” He replied bitterly, glaring down at Robin in particular. 

“Executing us?”

The Knight glared down at them, explaining his plan. “Now that all the exits are blocked, you're going to drown. The chamber will fill pretty quickly and you'll try to tread water. You might manage a few hours - maybe even a day - who knows? But in the end, you'll just run out of energy.” He smirked at them. 

“I swear, if I get out of here alive, I will kill you!” Robin growled up at him. 

“Swear all you like, Hood, it won't make any difference. The legend dies here, slowly and painfully, I would imagine.” Isabella looked up at her brother heartbroken once again as Robin tried to open the door and Marian glared at him. “Meanwhile, I get to be Sheriff with Katherine as my wife. Life is sweet, isn't it?” He smiled, enjoying the thought of this victory before walking away to leave them alone.

“GISBORNE!” Marian and Robin shouted, but to no avail. 

Isabella sighed, knowing they were trapped now. “Save your breath. I know him. He won't be coming back.”

* * *

Inside the great hall, the nobles were gathered around the Prince once again for a feast. Katherine sat beside Prince John awkwardly, waiting for when her husband would return. Once she spotted Guy walking into the room, she looked up from her plate of food. “Well?” Prince John asked him.

“She was as you suspected.” Guy said sadly.

“She followed Hood?”

He nodded, swallowing. “She did.”

“And?”

“And I solved the problem, sire.” Guy responded, glancing between his wife and the Prince who looked to Katherine to see her reaction. Both shared an equally sad look. 

Prince John frowned. “Oh, please, don't get all enigmatic on me, Gisborne. Are they dead?”

“Yes.” The Knight replied solemnly. 

He began to chuckle, feeling overjoyed that the matter was resolved. “Well, have a drink, man. It's not every day you can celebrate killing a national treasure and one's own sister.”

Guy began to slightly snap at him desperately. “No, I don't want a drink, sire.” Katherine looked at him wide-eyed before he started to compose himself. “I merely ask that you fulfil your side of the bargain.” 

Prince John gave him a serious look before responding. “You’re right. You're owed that much, at least.” He began to hold up the keys to the castle for him, causing the Knight to look awestruck at it. “There you are. The keys to Nottingham.” 

Guy slowly raised his hands to grasp them, finding this moment hard to believe. Here he was, given the power he had wanted, a small smile briefly on his face. He had finally achieved another goal in his life. Glancing at his wife, she gave him a small smile. 

“My lords, ladies,” The Prince said, rising from his seat to make the announcement. “never let it be said that I am a man who does not deliver on his promises. Robin Hood... is dead…” The room broke into applause and cheers, “executed by my loyal friend here.” Guy looked to the Prince, enjoying this moment while he could. “My lords and ladies, I give you Sir Guy of Gisborne, the new Sheriff of Nottingham!”

Turning to address his people, he stood tall and proud. The nobles raised their goblets to him. “Sheriff of Nottingham!” He nodded, happy to finally be appreciated by the people for once. Katherine even took a drink, cheering with the crowd, knowing how important this was for him.

Prince John was curious and asked his new sheriff. “So go on, do tell. Did they squeal?” Guy chuckled, sharing a laugh with him.

While he was distracted, Katherine took this opportunity to sneak off from the great hall and finish with the rest of their plans. 

* * *

“There must be another way out of here.” Marian said, trying to think of a solution. The water had already risen enough to the point they were swimming in it, trying everything to keep themselves afloat. 

“I tried to shift the stone blocking the overflow. It's too heavy.” Robin said, appearing back from under the water. 

Isabella looked to her friends, shivering. “It’s no use. We must be the only three people  in the whole of England who are cold and wet right now.”

Marian glanced to Robin who shared a similar knowing look. If this was the way they were going out, then so be it. “And here we are finding ourselves in another sticky situation. First time involved marriage, now what?” 

“Would you ever like to have kids of our own?” Robin suddenly asked, taking her completely by surprise. 

“What?” Marian breathed out. 

“I mean, with the way our lives currently are, it wouldn’t be the right thing to do...but- maybe someday when everything has calmed down and we are no longer outlawed?” 

Marian shared a look with Isabella who smiled at the couple. “I’m guessing these near death situations are normal for you two?” She asked.

“Yes.” She breathed out with a chuckle. “And I also mean yes on having a child of our own someday. Not anytime soon...but once we can stop being on the run!”

Robin took her into an embrace, hugging her close. They wished to have a normal family life between them someday as husband and wife, but for now, they both decided they were fighting together for justice and Nottingham. 

“Well then, you better survive this ordeal so it can happen!” They heard the familiar voice of Katherine say. Looking up, they saw her looking down at them with a smile, opening the trap door. “Good thing I’m here.”

The three began to cheer in joy at seeing her face before asking the obvious. “But what about Gisborne? He just tried to leave us here for dead.” Robin asked. 

“It’s part of our plan.” 

“What plan?” Isabella asked.

“No time to explain. We need to get you out of there now.” Katherine stated, looking around the dungeons and not finding anything to use to bring them back up. 

Marian glanced at Isabella. “Take off your overdress. We can use it as a rope and Robin can aim his arrow at the ring up there as we climb our way out.” 

She began to do as told, reduced to her underdress as Robin tied it to the end of his arrow and aimed at the ring. Katherine tied it around the ring as they began to climb up with Marian making her way first. Katherine took her sister’s hand, helping her out and then Isabella followed by Robin last. 

“Thank you Katherine.” 

“You three should be heading out now before someone else comes down here.” She told them. “Isabella, lay low with Robin and Marian until the Prince leaves Nottingham.”

“Is this part of your plan, along with your husband becoming the new Sheriff of Nottingham?” Robin asked bitterly. 

“Yes.” Katherine told him bluntly. “Would you rather have Guy as Sheriff or someone else who might be far worse?” 

The outlaw already knew the answer to that. “Very well, but don’t think we won’t make his life a living hell, especially if he tries coming after us.” 

“I know, now come on, get out of here!” 

Marian gave her sister one final hug before running off with the others. Katherine looked around the empty dungeons and smiled before making her way back to her husband. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

The outlaws and Isabella returned back to the village and saw all the happy faces. “It's full again! The water's come back!” Jack declared, holding up a pail full of it. 

Robin, Marian and Isabella walked into the village, happy to see they had done good for the people. They saw Kate run up to him, smiling happily. “Jack, that's brilliant!” All the villagers began to cheer, grabbing their buckets and pitchers to get water.

The outlaw leader stood there silently, taking in a breath. “This is what you do.”

“This is what  **_we_ ** do.” Marian said, taking his hand into hers with a smile. 

“And you do it well!” Tuck said, smiling to greet his friends once again, taking them into hugs. 

Watching Jack lift Eleanor into the air, hugging her happily, Robin chuckled. “No, _we_ do it well.” Marian smiled.

The rest of the outlaws came back to greet them, surprised to see Isabella with them. “So, it appears we were wrong about you after all?” Allan asked, looking to the dark haired woman. 

“Isabella will be joining our gang for the time being.” Robin said, smiling at her.

Most of the outlaws looked rather surprised and uncomfortable about it, but would give her the benefit of the doubt in proving herself. Marian noticed the looks on their faces and explained the situation to them. “Gisborne has become the new Sheriff of Nottingham.” 

“What?” 

“Oh, no.”

“If he thinks we’re going to go easy on him, he has another thing coming to him.” Allan declared, smirking. The others cheered in. 

Marian glanced at Isabella. “Are you ready to join the fight?” 

She nodded confidently. “I can take care of myself. Besides, any chance to put my brother in his place I will happily take.” 

The rest of the outlaws cheered her on as Marian walked toward Robin, seeing he was distracted by Jack and Eleanor with their child, watching them kiss him on the head. Glancing to his wife, they both shared an equal smile. Someday they would have a child of their own, but for now they had their family in the fellow outlaws with them. 

The couple followed after their family, making their way back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so I went Canon Divergent with the end of this chapter by keeping Guy as Sheriff of Nottingham and Isabella joining the outlaws since Katherine intervened and saved them. *chuckles* However, this doesn't mean she still can't be a threat to anyone, especially Guy who is her target...but maybe that can change? 
> 
> The next chapter will be something original of my own making because of this chapter ending, but also because I honestly don't like the episode where Prince John puts on an act of King Richard dying. So, that means I'll be pulling some thing from episode 9, but obviously with a twist since Guy is now the sheriff. Can't wait for you to see what I have in store. ;) As for the rest of the episodes of Season 3 which are pretty much only 4 left at this point...well, you'll see. I definetly have plans for after Season 3 *wink wink*
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY: Guy is now the Sheriff of Nottingham. He has gotten everything he has ever wanted, but Team Outlaw proves to still be a thorn in his side. Can the two sides ever learn to put their differences aside and work together? They might just have to when danger befalls both Isabella and Katherine. A tragedy is at hand.


	33. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy is now the Sheriff of Nottingham. He has gotten everything he has ever wanted, but Team Outlaw proves to still be a thorn in his side. Can the two sides ever learn to put their differences aside and work together? They might just have to when danger befalls both Isabella and Katherine. A tragedy is at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are some slight trigger warnings in this chapter that deal with abuse, loss, and even dark themes like murder. 
> 
> This is a heavy chapter that will bring more character development as the story continues. Grab some tissues and prepare yourself. It was especially hard for me to write this because it gave me too many feels.

****

**CHAPTER 33**

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Once Prince John had declared Gisborne the new Sheriff of Nottingham and was reassured that Robin Hood would be put to an end, he had left in a carriage back for court the next morning. When making their way down to the dungeons the other night to witness the drowning of the traitor’s, it was a surprise to find no bodies -- at least for the Prince, who wasn’t quite happy about the outcome. Guy knew exactly what happened.

With him gone and the castle less occupied by nobles, Guy could finally enjoy his new life and role with the power as Sheriff. He had been occupied attending to business that was needed for today while Katherine was off walking around the castle. It oddly felt like deja vu from her childhood finding herself living back in this cold place, the only difference being her father and Marian weren’t here and Katherine’s husband was the sheriff. 

Reminiscing of how much has changed since her youth, she walked among the garden’s in the castle, gently grazing the flowers. Having spent many times here and in Locksley watching her sister and Robin fall in love, never thinking she would get the same in return, Katherine was amazed by how much Guy had changed her life. She was no longer the lonely older sister who never thought she was good enough. She was now the wife of the current Sheriff of Nottingham and an expecting mother. Bringing a hand to her stomach, her thoughts began to stir with wonder and joy as a smile lit up her face.

“My lord Sheriff, here is the list of trials that need attention to today.” One of the advisors said as he walked by with Guy. 

“Thank you.” Spotting his wife all by herself, Guy redirected his attention to her, making his way over to speak with her as the advisor left them alone. “How are you doing today, my lovely wife?” he said, kissing her cheek. 

Katherine giggled. “I was just thinking about what we should name our child.” 

Guy’s eyes perked up at this. “And what have you come up with?”

“What was your mother’s name?” 

He swallowed, eyebrows raised in confusion. “Ghislaine. Why?” 

“If it’s a girl then we’ll name her Ghislaine.” Katherine smiled. 

Guy’s face softened, looking to his wife in awe, completely moved by the name she had chosen to honor his mother before returning the smile. “And if it’s a boy, we will call him Edward.” 

This caused Katherine to give the same expression, feeling her heart melt with joy. “It’s decided then.” She spoke, taking her husband into an embrace as she rested her head against his chest. The couple enjoyed the happy moment with their small growing family, both parents eagerly waiting for when their child would come into the world. 

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian wasn’t able to sleep last night, kept up with thoughts stirring around in her head. It was crazy and she knew the others wouldn’t like her thinking it, but it kept gnawing away at her, begging for her to at least give the idea a try. 

Currently, Robin had gathered the gang around to discuss their plans for today as she vaguely listened in. 

“Prince John has left Nottingham.” He declared, causing everyone to cheer in laughter. “But we still have a problem with Gisborne as the new sheriff. We need to remind him of what will happen if he goes against the people of Nottingham.” He chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“I’m not trying to be funny, but did he really kill the previous sheriff for the position?” Allan asked honestly.

Little John huffed. “I wouldn’t doubt it.”

Tuck looked thoughtfully in question. “But why would Lady Katherine help him become sheriff and save you three? Does Gisborne even know she saved you?”

Robin noticed his wife was particularly quiet on the subject and wondered why. “You’re oddly quiet. What do you have to say about this?” he asked.

All eyes fell to Marian, causing her to break from her thoughts and look around at everyone. They all knew it was a personal matter concerning her sister and how she must feel about it. At first, she hesitated to respond, wondering if she should mention the subject she had been deep in thought about before finally deciding to go through with it. As everyone waited for her response, Marian took a breath in before speaking. “They may be planner’s, but I know my sister wouldn’t resort to murder to let such a thing happen, much less let Gisborne commit the act.” 

She recalled her sister’s actions in the Holy Lands. Marian knew for a fact that Katherine would do whatever it took to protect her loved ones, especially Gisborne. It was made clear that day to her. 

“Which is why I think maybe we can try to work out a plan to work together with Gisborne as the Sheriff.” She dared to say, watching as the expressions on everyone’s face changed for the worst. 

Kate chuckled. “You’re kidding? Us work with Gisborne?”

“He’d take any chance he could to kill us. No thank you.” Will pointed out, agreeing with her. 

“I’m sorry, Marian, but I agree with them.” Djaq said.

Robin gave his wife a ludicrous look, chuckling. “And what makes you think he will want to work with us anyway? Or us work with him for that matter?”

“It’s not Gisborne I trust, but my sister.” She told them all bluntly. “Look, I know my sister and I know she is up to something, but it’s not in the same way Gisborne is going about it. Why do you think she saved us?” Marian paused briefly to let everyone think it over. “With Katherine’s help we can have an opportunity to work with a sheriff and make a change for Nottingham and it’s people. Don’t you see it?” She chuckled.

Everyone exchanged looks with one another, still finding it hard to believe or process, just as they did with the fact that Guy and Katherine were together to begin with. Marian knew they would have a hard time seeing it and didn’t expect anything less from their reactions.

However, she was surprised when Isabella spoke up. “I believe you are right. I’ve seen how much my brother cares for her, and despite the fact I would like to see him get the hell he deserves, I believe if there is anyone who can make my brother see reason, it is Katherine.” 

The two women exchanged smiles of understanding with each other. The rest of the outlaws still didn’t feel good about it, nor did some of them trust Katherine herself.

“I agree.” Much pointed out, speaking his peace on the matter finally. 

Now it was Robin’s turn to be oddly quiet, deep in thought as he listened to everyone speak and react. The last thing he wanted was to put his family in danger, but everything they did to bring peace to the people of Nottingham usually involved some form of danger. When Marian looked over at him, waiting for his answer, he knew he would have to choose. 

He had problems with trusting Katherine when it came to Gisborne, but he also knew her heart was in the right place, even if she had a weird way of going about it. Robin had always and still thought of her as a little sister despite it. There was no way he would ever trust or even like Gisborne, but Katherine on the other hand was a different case. 

Sighing, the outlaw responded. “Fine, let’s give it a try.”

* * *

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

**SHERIFF’S QUARTERS**

The couple had returned to their new room with arms linked as they spoke to each other. Everytime she found herself coming into the room, Katherine tried her best to cope through it, knowing this was once where Vaisey had resided and at another point in time; her father. Many memories were attached here just as they were with Locksley, but she preferred the manor far better.

Guy took notice of his wife’s sudden change in demeanor as she sat herself comfortably in one of the chair’s. “If you still wish to return to Locksley, you can. I know how you feel about the castle.”

Katherine smiled, shaking her head. “No, I said I would remain here by your side, my dear. Besides, how can you keep a careful eye on me if I’m all the way in Locksley?” She giggled.

Guy walked over to her. “You’re right. I’m not letting you leave my sights.” He told her protectively before kissing her lips. Everything was perfect in the world. 

Once he pulled away from the kiss, his wife asked him. “So, what is on your agenda today, Sheriff?” 

Guy took a seat at his desk opposite of her, glancing at the paperwork scattered about it. “I have some prisoners to see and other business to take care of.” 

Katherine gave him a look. “You do know I am a previous sheriff’s daughter. I was pretty much an advisor of sorts to my father, I know how the job works, just as I know everything about the castle.” 

He chuckled. “Of course.” The Knight paused, looking to her thoughtfully with a genuine smile before speaking. “I hope to be the best Sheriff Nottingham has ever seen. Could you help me achieve that with all your wisdom, my dear wife?” 

“I never thought you’d ask.” She smiled.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door as the couple was interrupted. Guy sighed before calling out to whoever it was. “Enter.” 

A man with short dark brown hair entered the room and immediately Guy recognized him, standing up. “Squire Thornton.” Katherine’s eyes widened, realizing who this man was: Isabella’s husband she was on the run from. 

“Gisborne. I see you’ve become Sheriff of Nottingham.” He chuckled, going to greet the Knight with a smile before noticing Katherine. “Ah, and is this your lovely wife?” He asked, taking her hand and kissing it. She felt displeased about it, but put on a smile.

“Yes, this is Katherine.” Guy said, introducing them. “Katherine, this is Squire Thornton, my sister’s husband.”

Squire Thornton looked back up at him, getting straight to business. “I was hoping you could help me with something. Isabella has gone missing.”

Katherine exchanged a look with her husband as Guy swallowed. They both knew the way Isabella felt about her husband and the dangers just him being here presented for her. “Then we must find her. Where did you last see her?”

“Sherwood Forest. That was where two of my men lost her.” 

“I’ll send guards out at once.” Guy said.

“Husband, may I speak with you?” Katherine asked. Thornton caught onto this and nodded to leave them alone. Once the couple was alone, the wife turned back to her husband. “Please don’t tell me you’re actually going to turn your sister over to him?”

“And why shouldn’t I? She’s a traitor who has betrayed me!” He spat.

“You both feel the same way about each other.” Katherine pointed out, shaking her head at him for the way he was acting. “She’s not happy you gave her away to a creep like the Squire, and you feel hurt that she’s working with Robin, I get it, but you two need to sit down and talk this out!”

“Why?” 

“She’s your sister, Guy. You are both siblings and sometimes you’re going to have your differences, but instead of avoiding the conflict and making it worse, you need to try to understand each other.” The Knight was silent, processing her words. Realizing he was contemplating, Katherine continued to explain. “I know you had the best intentions for your sister by giving her away to Thornton so she could have a better chance at life, but you didn’t know the man you were giving your sister away to. She told me everything he has done to her-- all the abuse. Guy...I know you won’t stand for that kind of treatment, especially towards your family, so don’t throw your sister back into it.”

“I won’t. But I need to do something to keep him occupied.” He stated, giving her a serious look. “He won’t leave until she is found.”

“Then do what needs to be done, but please promise me that once he’s gone you will speak with your sister and try to make amends?” Katherine begged, taking his hands into hers. All she wanted was for him to be happy with his family, not lose them once again. 

Guy raised his hand to her cheek, touching it softly as he smiled. “As you wish, my love.” 

Little did the couple know, Squire Thornton had heard every word from behind the door.

* * *

Not long after, Guy had left the room to attend to business. Katherine stayed behind, sticking her head in a book. She heard the door to the room creak open and turned to see no one there. Thinking it was nothing but the wind, she turned to look back to her book. It was then once again when she heard it creak, but ignored it. 

“I see you haven’t changed with your nose in a book.” A warm voice said with a chuckle. 

Katherine looked up and turned around, surprised to see her sister, Robin and Isabella. Her joy suddenly became panic. “What are you three doing here?”

“We’ve come to try and see if the new Sheriff is willing to work with us for the people of Nottingham.” Marian stated with a smile before taking her into a hug. 

“I don’t think it will work.” Robin commented, rolling his eyes.

The women chuckled before Isabella spoke. “You said to lay low until the Prince was gone, but I think I’m starting to like being with them.” 

Katherine’s smile dropped. “I think it’s best if you remain with them for now.” She paused. “Your husband has returned, asking for your brother’s help in finding you.” 

All the color suddenly left Isabella’s face and she became pale, shaking with fear. “What?” 

“Guy is going to try and hold him off for as long as he can, but you need to stay hidden and out of danger.”

Isabella’s blue eyes widened in surprise. “My brother would do that for me?” And here she thought he would just willingly hand her over, especially after all that has happened.

Katherine smiled at her. “As I told you, he cares for his family. He didn’t understand the torture he put you through with Squire Thornton, but I know he would like to make amends with you.” 

“Then we should get going. We can come back and try to work things out another time.” Robin told them, starting to open the door and check their surroundings for a safe get away. 

“Okay.” Isabella nodded, following after them as they left the room. 

Katherine let out the breath she had been holding, before turning around to make her way back to reading her book. The room was quiet once again until she heard another creak. Now it sent chills down her spine, feeling her gut sense something was wrong. Creeping to look around for the source of the sound, she was suddenly surprised by a hand grasping around her mouth from the curtains. 

It was Squire Thornton. “Keep quiet or I’ll end you here and now.” Seeing Katherine calmed herself, he continued. “I see you and your husband have been hiding my wife from me. It seems you’re keeping secrets from him yourself. Don’t you know a wife shouldn’t do that?” He paused. “You’re going to come with me quietly and help me with my wife.”

Slightly loosening his grip, Katherine spoke. “And why would I do that?” she spat.

“Because I currently have my men retrieving her for me and what better way to make Gisborne pay for his treachery than taking his family.”

* * *

Outside in the castle corridors, Isabella followed behind Robin and Marian, making their way back out the secret passageway they came in. Just when they thought they would make it out safely, Isabella was suddenly pulled back by a guard. She tried to fight against them, but soon the other guards came following. 

“Sound the alarm! The outlaws are here!” 

Robin and Marian began to take their stances, trying to fight off the guards to help rescue their friend, but they watched as she passed out in the guards arms as he slipped past and took her away. 

Before they could do anything, they were surprised by Gisborne himself, walking up towards them. “Hood, it must be my lucky day. Come to pay a visit, have you?” he sneered.

“Sheriff doesn’t suit you, Gisborne. Especially when you have one of your men dragging your sister away to her own death. We know Squire Thornton is here for her.”

Guy looked to him in confusion. “What are you talking about? I didn’t order any of my men to do that.”

“A guard, one of YOUR men just whisked her away unconscious.” 

Turning towards his men, the Knight narrowed his eyes at all of them. None of them happened to see what had happened in between the fight. It was then that Guy finally realized the worst. “Where is Squire Thornton?” 

“He just left with his men in the carriage, Sir.”

“Did he have anyone else with him?” Guy asked desperately. 

The guard replied nervously. “Yes, he left with Lady Gisborne and Lady Thornton. He said they were going to help him with something.” 

“FIND THEM AND BRING THEM BACK!’ He shouted at his men as they hurried off. 

Wondering why his wife had been taken, the Knight glanced at the outlaws and recalled his wife and sister’s previous words about the kind of man Squire Thornton is. Marian was the brave one to speak to Guy. “Please Guy, let us help you find them. We can work together.” 

“Silence. The outlaws will be taken to the dungeons.” He barked as the guards started to drag them off. 

“I knew it, you would never change, even as Sheriff.” Robin spat at him. 

“Shut up.” The Knight glared back at him. 

Since it wouldn’t get anywhere between the two men, Marian decided to see if she could help him see reason in the one thing she knew he would: her sister. “Guy, please let us help find our sister’s. Surely, we can work together on this as we’ve done in the past?” She said, making them recall when Vaisey had gone missing and they had to work together to find him.

Guy hesitated before speaking. “Very well, release them.” 

“But, Sir-”

“I SAID RELEASE THEM!” He barked, causing the remaining guards to do as told. “Let’s go speak in private.” He motioned for the outlaw couple to follow begrudgingly. Finding themselves back in the great hall, Guy felt the sense of Deja vu asking for the outlaws help all over again. Only difference was Katherine wasn’t by his side. “If I have you help me find them, we need to work out some sort of agreement.”

Robin rolled his eyes, scuffing. “Of course. And what is it this time? My head served on a platter.”

“If you’re offering…” Guy smirked bitterly at him.

Marian sighed in annoyance. “Will you two set aside your differences for right now and grow up?” The two men silenced, looking at her. “Katherine and Isabella need our help. We can work out some sort of agreement that benefits both of us...and something that doesn’t require killing or restraining anyone for that matter!”

Robin and Guy exchanged looks with each other before the Knight asked. “What are your conditions?” 

“We only ask for the people of Nottingham to not be suppressed anymore. Be different from your predecessor and help your people. We are willing to work with you on that and help you find Katherine and Isabella. Do we have your word?” Marian asked, speaking for the outlaws.

Guy shaked Marian’s hand, knowing he had no other choice. “We have a deal, but if you go against your word or betray me in any way, all bets are off. I will hunt you down and execute you.” He stated sternly, looking to Robin in particular. The outlaw shot him an equal glare of disgust.

“We should gather the others and have them help. Thornton can’t escape if we have all of Nottinghamshire looking for him.” 

* * *

**NORTH ROAD**

Katherine watched silently, sitting across the carriage as Isabella sat next to her husband, frozen with fear. Thornton had both of them handcuffed and was looking in glee, knowing he had won. “You should have known better than to cross me, Isabella.” 

“P-Please just let her go. She has nothing to do with this!” 

“She has everything to do with it.” He spat, grabbing her face firmly, clearly hurting his wife. “Gisborne is going to pay for trying to hide you from me and lie about it. She is going to be his consequence.” 

“My lord, please, I beg you!” Isabella said, but Thornton slapped her across the face. 

“You will remember your place.”

Suddenly, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Shouts could be heard outside as Thornton took this opportunity to poke his head outside and check out what was happening. “Why have we stopped?” He shouted to his guards, looking to see the castle guards had caught up with them.

“Halt. We are here for Lady Gisborne and Lady Thornton by orders of the sheriff.” 

The squire chuckled dryly. “Is that so?” He reached inside and harshly grabbed Katherine, knocking her out of the carriage and onto the ground with a brute force before grabbing Isabella and doing the same to her. “Well, here they are. But tell your sheriff I won’t hand over his wife unless he lets me leave with mine. We don’t want a problem here.” The guards got off their horses and took out their swords. Seeing he wasn’t going to get his way, Thornton narrowed his eyes. “I guess we are going to have one after all.”

Katherine and Isabella glanced at each other, sharing a similar thought before nodding. As the Squire was distracted by the guards, the two women started to take this chance to go dashing off and make a getaway. “Come on, Katherine!” Isabella shouted, starting to run into the forest. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Thornton said, grabbing Katherine from behind and turning her, only to punch her in the stomach when she tried to break free from his grasp. 

“NO!” Isabella screamed, watching her sister-in-law fall to the ground, clutching her stomach. 

Katherine felt the air knocked out of her, finding it hard to breathe as her lungs burned for air. However, her only concern in that moment was over her child, hoping they were okay. “You will learn your lesson!” Thornton shouted. Before she had anytime to react, he began to kick away at her until an arrow was fired right into the man’s leg, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. 

The woman looked up to see the outlaws alongside Gisborne arriving at the scene. “Leave them alone, Squire Thornton!” Robin shouted, aiming another arrow at the man. “You’re surrounded.”

Guy got off his sword and pointed his sword directly at Thornton’s throat. “Get up!” He sneered bitterly with contempt. 

The squire shot up and smiled. “If any harm comes upon me, I’ve ordered my men to ride to Prince John and warn him of what has happened. He will find out he has employed a traitor working with outlaws and you’ll lose more than your position.” 

“What men?” The Knight said with a smug smile, pointing out the fact to him that they had already captured all of them. “You mean them?”

Thornton frowned, his face seering with anger. Isabella went to Katherine’s side, checking her over. The brunette was still clutched over in pain. “Katherine, are you okay?”

This caught Guy’s and the rest of the outlaws attention. “What happened?”

“He gave her a blow to the stomach.” Isabella said, looking up to her brother with knowing worry. Seeing the pain all over his wife’s face, Guy instantly saw red, feeling his blood boil with rage as he raised his sword to slash Thornton where he stood, but Robin shot it out of his hand. 

“Don’t do it, Gisborne!” He warned the Knight. Marian took this opportunity to go to her sister’s side, checking on her with Isabella and Djaq. 

“You don’t tell me what to do, Hood! He hurt my family and I’m going to kill him where he stands!” 

“Guy….please…” Katherine managed to say shakily, finding it hard to speak. Her back was in pain and she felt her body cramping. Tears began to fall from her eyes because of it all, looking up at her husband, trying to hide the fear. 

Noticing the look in his wife’s eyes, Guy nodded to his guards. “Take him away.” As they did, he knelt down to his wife’s side as the other outlaws joined in. “How is she?”

As Katherine tried to reach out for her husband, she felt a stab of pain which made her clutch her stomach once again, feeling another set of cramps. “S-Something’s wrong. I need to see Matilda.” She told him fearfully, breaking down in sobs. 

Guy nodded before starting to pick her up, carrying her in his arms. “You must be careful. She might have some broken ribs.” Tuck said softly. 

“It might be more than that.” Marian said with worry. “She’s pregnant.” 

Everyone’s eyes went wide, realizing what she meant. Pulling Allan and Little John aside, Robin spoke with them. “Make sure Thronton gets to the castle with the guards then meet back with us in Locksley.” They nodded and ran off.

Robin decided to walk beside Gisborne with Marian and Isabella as they made their way towards Locksley with the rest of the outlaws following behind. He glanced at the man and saw how concerned he was over Katherine. At least it was something they all shared in common at that moment. 

* * *

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Guy walked into the manor and brought his wife straight upstairs in their old room, knowing she would be more comfortable there. The other outlaws followed at the surprise of everyone in the village and manor. Marian had run off to get Matilda. The rest of the outlaws waited outside as Isabella and Robin followed into the manor. Robin found it rather odd to be back here, seeing how much it had changed with Gisborne. 

Placing Katherine upon the bed, Guy gently touched her cheek, wiping away her tears. “Your sister has gone to fetch Matilda. You will be okay.” He told her softly. 

Her brown eyes held the fear she didn’t dare to speak, instead trying to find comfort in her husband’s warm touch to ignore the pain throughout her body. The door opened as Matilda came walking through with Rosa behind her. “Your sister told me what happened. I need everyone out of the room while I examine her.”

Guy begrudgingly followed, but not before kissing his wife and reassuring her. “I’ll be right downstairs. I won’t be far.”

The two men left with Isabella and allowed the midwife to check on her.

* * *

At some point within the hour, the rest of the outlaws came into the manor, some helping Marian babysit Rosa’s daughter, Alice, while the others sat around with their leader. Gisborne hadn’t stopped pacing back and forth with unease, trying to prepare himself for the worst. 

Isabella noticed this and for once felt sorry for her brother, trying to take the time to comfort him, knowing exactly what it was like dealing with Squire Thornton. “I’m sure she will be okay, brother. You should sit down and wait.”

“It’s been too long and we haven’t heard a word yet. I should go up and check-” 

He was stopped by Robin, causing Guy to pull back from him. “Just let Matilda and Rosa work.”

Guy glared at the outlaw before looking to everyone else and sitting down. For the first time in a long while Isabella could see her older brother showing through once again, causing her to place a hand upon his shoulder and speak privately in French. “ _ Merci de nous avoir sauvés de mon mari fou.” (Thank you for saving us from my crazy husband.) _

Guy huffed, annoyed. “ _ Je veux toujours tuer le salaud!” (I still want to kill the bastard!) _

Isabella chuckled, giving him a meaningful look. “ _ C'est quelque chose sur lequel nous pouvons être d'accord.” (That is something we can agree with.)  _

Realizing her meaning and what Katherine had meant about the siblings misunderstanding each other, The Knight placed his hand upon his sisters and gave an apologetic look, finally understanding why Isabella was so angry and hurt at him for giving him away to Thornton. “ _ Je suis désolé, ma sœur, pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne connaissais pas le genre d'homme à qui je vous livrais quand je vous ai donné à Squire Thornton. Je sais voir l'erreur de mes manières.” (I’m sorry, my sister, for what I did. I didn’t know the kind of man I was handing you over to when I gave you away to Squire Thornton. I now see the error of my ways.)  _

Tears began to fall from Isabella’s eyes, wondering if she had heard him correctly before feeling a sudden weight be lifted off her chest. Maybe Katherine was right, maybe they could learn to overcome their differences and become family once again. 

“ _ Merci mec. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre.” (Thank you, Guy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to hear.)  _

The room started to quiet except for Alice’s gurgles as Rosa and Matilda came down the stairs. Seeing their sad faces, Guy felt his heart clutch, preparing himself for the worst. “What has happened?” He asked frantically, jolting up from his seat.

Matilda told him softly. “It seems when Squire Thronton attacked her, Lady Gisborne suffered some injuries and lost the child.” 

Guy began to feel everything go numb, finding it hard to breath as he slumped back down into his chair, trying to process this news. His heart was racing with panic and clutching with grief, feeling as if he was reliving the loss of his family. Isabella gave a sympathetic look to her brother, seeing his heartbroken expression. 

“How is my sister, Matilda? Will she be okay?” Marian asked with worry, feeling the tears come to her eyes. It was a stupid question to ask, but she had to. 

“Physically, she will recover.” The midwife replied. “But for now, the loss has hit her pretty hard.  **_She needs her family._ ** ” 

Guy looked up around at everyone in the room before jolting from his seat, running upstairs to check on his wife. The others followed behind, standing at the door as they watched the couple. Marian was shocked to see how lifeless her sister’s eyes were, not even acknowledging her husband’s presence. Even Robin noticed she didn’t look like the Katherine he had seen just early, a mother and wife so full of love and hope. 

“Katherine…” The Knight spoke softly, trying to hold back from crying over the equal loss his wife was feeling. He went to grab her hand and felt it was ice cold. One would have assumed she was dead if it wasn’t for her blinking and staring blankly at a part in the roof as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it tenderly, only finding it harder to control his emotions. “It’s okay. I’m here now.” Not daring to look behind him, he already knew the others had followed behind. “Everyone is here.” 

After a brief moment of silence, Katherine started to break down in sobs, feeling the hole in her chest only grow more. There were no words to express what she was currently feeling. It all was coming out uncontrollably and painfully. Guy tried to wipe her tears away, but found himself starting to cry along with her, unable to hold back. It hurt him deeply to see his wife in this state. 

Finally, Katherine managed to speak between her sobs. “This is my punishment, isn’t it? For killing the sheriff…God is punishing me.”

The outlaws were surprised to hear this, but remained quietly listening to them. “No, I told you it wasn’t your fault. This isn’t your punishment...it’s mine, for everything I’ve done.” 

It seemed the brief moment of mercy the lord above had granted him was ending as karma finally caught up. He knew it was only a matter of time. Even if he begged to never lose his wife, he never wanted to lose his child too, but of course he couldn’t have everything. This was a reminder of that, crushing his once perfect world where everything started to go right. 

Clutching his fist in anger, the Knight silently cursed him for allowing this to happen to his wife. He didn’t care what happened to him, but Katherine on the other hand didn’t deserve to go through this because of him. 

“Our child...our poor child. They didn’t even get the chance to see this world.” Katherine was now clutching onto her husband for support as he held her in his arms, trying his best to comfort her. 

The outlaws left the scene, going back downstairs to let the couple mourn the loss of their child. They wouldn’t be far if they needed their help once again. 

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night once Katherine was sound asleep, Guy began to leave the manor. The outlaws had returned back to the forest in their camp as Isabella stayed behind to be with her brother. Hearing him make his way downstairs, she was sitting by the fireplace, one thought currently racing through her mind. 

The siblings glanced up at each other and the shared thought passed between them. “Are you going where I think you’re going?” She asked darkly.

“Yes.”

“What are you going to do to him?” 

“What do you think? I’m going to make Thornton pay for what happened.” Guy spat bitterly. “Don’t try to stop me.”

Isabella raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I would? He deserves it.”

Both siblings shared an equal, knowing smile with one another. One thing was for certain, Thornton would be mysteriously missing the next morning and Guy would make certain no one heard a word about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When plotting this story in the very beginning, I knew that Katherine would experience a miscarriage, I just didn't know how I was going to go about it. I researched more about the sensitive topic of miscarriage and learned along the way. Sadly, many women will experience it some point in a pregnancy, especially more so in the Medieval Era. It can be caused by numbers of things, but the most common is just problems with DNA. I originally wasn't going to go with Thornton's terrible abuse being a cause, but since he was an important part of Isabella's hatred for her brother, I thought bringing him into the store would address it. The siblings would learn to unite and understand each other to face a common enemy, hence, starting to make amends with each other. 
> 
> I for sure didn't want Katherine to go through this, but I also thought miscarriage was an important topic I wanted to cover sometime in my story since I never wrote about it and it's not often talked about. This brings about a big change of character development for Guy, Isabella and Katherine as you will see start to play out with things developing. With this in mind, don't worry, children will be coming in the future--or sooner! I promise that! For now, Guy must learn to work with his family...which just could be the outlaws.
> 
> P.S: Check out my Tumblr blog for updates on the story and more. @KatherineofKnighton. I recently had someone commission an art piece for me of Katherine and Guy which you can check out HERE: https://katherineofknighton.tumblr.com/post/643081361090052096/guyofgisbourne-katherine-of-knighton-guy-of
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY: When a familiar face comes across the Gisborne's, Marian and Robin, they must relive the horror's of their past once again and learn the truth's hidden within them in the form of Malcolm of Locksley.


	34. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ll free you, free you from the bad blood that shackles you to each other.” - Malcolm of Locksley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was planning on cutting this into two parts, but I thought against it. I felt covering what goes on in the "Bad Blood" episode was important for character development between everyone, especially Robin and Guy so I couldn't leave it out of the story. Since this mostly takes place at the Gisborne Village during the time when the soldiers come home and a whole hidden pregnancy is going on, the Knighton's aren't really present in it, although they are good friends with the Gisborne's and Locksley's. 
> 
> The Knighton's are off having their own celebration at Knighton Hall with their people. During this Ghislaine is trying to keep a distance from her friends, not wanting anyone to catch onto her hidden pregnancy. But you will see small references to the Knighton family in this even if the focus is mostly on Robin and Guy.

****

**CHAPTER 34 -**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

The loss of their child was still deeply affecting Katherine who couldn’t seem to shake from her depression. Guy was afraid to leave his wife’s side, but needed to return to his duties as Sheriff, feeling reassured by his sister that she would watch over her along with Thornton. It was difficult for Katherine to do much of anything, especially eat, not finding the appetite for it. She would spend her time sitting around and remaining stuck in her thoughts, barely speaking a word to anyone. 

After coming home the first night to hear this news from Isabella, Guy was at a loss for what to do to help his wife. If she continued on this way, he feared losing her next for sure -- and he couldn’t have that happen.

 **_“She needs her family.”_ **Matilda’s familiar words echoed in his head, making the Knight have to swallow down his pride and do the right thing for his wife. Even if he still didn’t wish to have anything to do with them, he knew Katherine needed Marian and Robin in her life. It was time he started to admit that despite trying to keep them apart.

So, the next day Guy took Katherine with him on a walk into the forest of Sherwood to find the outlaws. It didn’t take long since the outlaw couple had found them, aiming their weapon’s at Gisborne himself. 

“What are you doing here?” Robin asked suspiciously. Marian lowered her weapon ever so slowly, studying her sister who looked at them silently. 

“I wouldn’t come here nor would I bring her if I didn’t think it was important.” Guy spat back at his enemy before glancing at his wife with concern, swallowing his pride. “She hasn’t said a word nor eaten anything since-- since the incident.” Marian put down her weapon completely, causing Robin to do the same. The brunette ran to her sister’s side, helping the Knight care for her. Finally looking into the outlaws eyes, Robin saw his hopeless expression that said everything for him. He needed help. 

“Katherine?” Marian said, trying to get her sister to respond. Seeing her sad, brown eyes look to her silently, she knew it was her turn to help her sister. 

In that moment, Guy felt something hit his neck before he passed out, followed by Robin. This alerted the women who looked around before the same thing happened to them, feeling their body give out, hitting the ground. The last thing they saw was a hooded figure approaching them before everything went dark.

* * *

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

It was nighttime as Katherine began to open her eyes slowly, looking around to spot a campfire burning off to the side. Not able to move her body much thanks to the rope tied around her, Katherine glanced to her husband, sister, and Robin who were all tied up next to her. The others began to open their eyes, realizing the situation they were in.

“What is this?” Robin huffed, fighting against his restraints.

“Who’s done this?” Guy asked, glancing to his wife to make sure she was alright before his eyes landed on the outlaw. “Hood?”

“No.” He replied, before shouting out for the person responsible, whoever it may be. “Where are you? You're a coward to take us like this.” 

“Show yourself!” 

Marian sighed, looking to the two men. “There is no point in yelling for them. We need to figure a way out of this.” She was trying to reach for the dagger in the pouch on her side, but felt to find it missing. Whoever had captured them knew exactly what they were doing. 

Katherine remained silent, watching as the hooded figure began to approach them. Everyone froze, watching him take a seat opposite them across from the fire. 

“Who sent you? Prince John?” Guy asked, wondering if the Prince had caught onto his antics since becoming sheriff. 

The hooded man spoke to them with a weak, shaky voice. “I want you to listen and understand. Someone's life depends on it.” 

“I find it hard to understand when you’ve tied up my wife and I.” The Knight growled, having no patience for this. “Now free us!”

“I'll free you. Free you from the bad blood that shackles you to each other.”

“Well, maybe there are good reasons for that bad blood.” Guy said, glaring at Robin who shared a similar look with him. Marian rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear them argue. This wasn’t the time. “What do you know about our lives, anyway?” He asked the man.

“More than you do. I know the truth.”

Marian finally spoke up, knowing they would have to go along with this. “What truth?” She asked.

“About how their parents really died.” 

This made the men who were ready to go at each other’s throat instantly quiet, looking away with grim and hollow looks. Marian was amazed by this, but still confused by everything. How could this person know such a thing?

“You know about the fire.” Guy commented, rolling his eyes, trying to act unaffected. “So?”

The expression on Robin’s face wasn’t hiding the memories of that day flooding before him, feeling as if he was reliving that it all over again. “It was never a secret. Everybody knew that we both became orphans that day.” He said, glancing at the sisters, seeing both women giving him knowing looks. Even if they weren’t there to witness that day with him, they knew about it thanks to their parents who were best friends with each other.

“It was also what killed our mother.” They heard Katherine say, taken by surprise from hearing her finally talk. Marian looked to her sister with confusion, but Katherine was focused on the hooded man. “She passed away from the grief of losing her best friends.” This hit a cord inside the woman herself, knowing that if she continued to be stuck in her grief as well, she might follow in their mother’s footsteps. 

“There are still things you don't know about your past.” The Hooded figure continued on with his point. “Like the relationship between Malcolm of Locksley and Ghislaine of Gisborne.”

Robin sat up, glaring at the hooded man with disgust, finding it hard to believe. “My father loved one woman only, and that was my mother.”

“That's just what you were told.” Guy sighed, knowing the truth for he had seen it himself, catching his father and his mother kissing each other one day. “The truth was kept from you by your precious father.” He sneered with contempt. 

“What're you talking about?” Robin snapped, causing Marian to roll her eyes, seeing they were going to go at it again.

“He shielded you from reality like he always did.” The Knight chuckled, almost finding it amusing. “You were never made to face the consequences of your actions.”

The hooded man nodded. “You were once on a very different path, Robin.”

* * *

**20 YEARS EARLIER**

**GISBORNE VILLAGE**

_A festival was taking place in a happy, peaceful village. Minstrels played music and jugglers performed tricks as the townspeople cheered and laughed in celebration. A pig was being placed upon a fire to roast as a father called out to his son. This man with dark brown hair and a stern expression was Malcolm of Locksley. “Robin, come and give Swain a hand!”_

_“Yes, father!” The young boy said, running up to follow orders as he carried a bow on his back._

_“Guy, Isabella, come with me.” A woman was heard saying. This caught the attention of Malcolm who saw her approaching with her children outside the manor as she made her announcement to the people. “Ladies and gentlemen! I am so pleased you decided to join me in celebrating the safe return of our men from the Holy Land. Sadly, not everyone was able to make the journey back and I would ask that we think also of our loved ones who died on this day. As you know, I feel your pain as it is my own -- my own husband being among the dead.”_

_“My Lady Gisborne.” A voice shouted out from the crowd. The bailiff of the village approached her. “As bailiff of these parts, it's my duty to ask...who will now be lord of the manor?”_

_“Longthorn!” Malcolm snapped at him. “Now is not the time.”_

_“No. He's right to ask.” Ghislaine smiled, giving the bailiff a challenging look, standing her ground. “There will be no lord. Instead, there will be a lady of the manor.”_

_The villagers muttered among each other, not quite sure what to think of this ordeal. Longthorn gave a ludicrous look. “So...we're expected to serve a woman._ **_A French woman_ ** _!” He chuckled to the crowd who agreed at the ridiculousness of it all with him. “The land should be returned to Lord Locksley.”_

_“Longthorn!” Malcolm reprimanded him once again._

_“This village was awarded to your husband, for his services in the Holy Land.” He turned to address Malcolm. “Now he is dead, it's your right to reclaim them.”_

_“A right I will not be exercising.” He stated, defending the Gisborne family. Ghislaine stood quietly with her children beside her, watching the situation. “Sir Roger fought and died for an English King. His family should be respected.” Glancing to the woman, he held up his goblet, declaring a toast. “To Sir Roger of Gisborne!”_

_“Sir Roger of Gisborne!” The villagers cheered, causing the bailiff to look shocked at how easily the crowd turned against him, walking away in defeat._

_Ghislaine continued on, moved by how Lord Locksley had stood up to defend her. “Now, to celebrate those who have returned and to honour those who have not, I want you to join me in enjoying something the men have brought back from their travels.” She said, motioning to the object behind the crowd. “The Fire Wheel will light our skies to show us that our darkest days are now behind us.” They looked in awe to see a man currently working to set it up. “Now, I need two strong men to lift the wheel, and the two best archers in the county.” She glanced at the young boy beside her with a smile. “Robin, will you help me?” He smiled, happily nodding. “And Guy.” The teenager nodded, accepting._

_Staring to pull back his bow, eager to shoot, Robin asked. “Father, may I?”_

_“Robin!” Malcolm said, stopping his son._

_"I want to make the shot.” Robin whined._

_“And you will, but not because of the bow.” His father replied, taking him into a hug as he took the bow from him. “You're not ready.”_

_Ghislaine turned to see Malcolm was looking at her with a smile. She returned an equal smile, causing Guy who had noticed this to recall the scene he saw earlier between the two parents who had shared an intimate moment with each other. It only made Guy feel uneasy and worried for his mother._

_Taking their places upon the pond, the two boys held their bows and flaming arrows at the end, getting ready to light up the wheel when everyone was ready. “I don't know why_ _you're bothering, Guy. You're a terrible shot.” The young Robin retorted. “I'm younger than you and everyone knows I'm the best shot in the village.” He declared smugly._

_Guy rolled his eyes. “Only because you keep telling everyone you are.” Robin looked taken back by him telling the truth. “I thought your father said you couldn't use his bow. You're not ready.” The young Gisborne reminded him._

_“I'm going to show him he was wrong.” Robin replied stubbornly, not listening to him. “I can hit that lantern with this. Watch.”_

_Just as the kid got into position to fire his arrow, Guy tried to stop him. “Don't be so stupid!” He took his arrow from him, saving him from harming the men who were working on raising up the wheel._

_Robin fought with him, taking back his arrow and firing it at the lantern close to the wheel. Instead, it landed directly on said wheel, causing both boys to look in worry. It began to light up, causing sparks to fly._

_“Look what you've done!” Guy reprimanded him like an older brother._

_The blazes from it began to fall on the men trying to lift the wheel up. Unable to keep their eyes open, fighting against the sparks, one man let it go as the last man, the priest, tried to remain holding it so it didn’t fall. Robin dropped his bow in fear, watching the scene he had caused and fearing the consequences that would follow. The bailiff came in, watching wide-eyed with worry along with the villagers._

_Unable to hold the wheel any longer, it fell directly on top of the priest, crushing him. Malcolm of Locksley screamed out from above before making his way down to the ground._

_Spotting the bow still in Guy’s hands, the bailiff thought him to be the culprit. “Seize the boy!” He ordered some men. They grabbed onto Guy as Robin remained silent, not wanting to get caught for this._

_“Help me!” Malcolm yelled. Some village men came by and helped him pull the whirling fire wheel off up above on the rope and off of the priest. Malcolm grabbed him and pulled him back to examine his injuries. “Don't just stand there! Somebody get a physician!”_

_Ghislaine hurried forward, volunteering. “Let me see him. I can help.”_

_“You see? You see what your stupid prank has done?” The bailiff spat, looking to Guy who was being restrained by two men. Ghislaine glanced up at Malcolm with worry._

_“I didn’t do it!” Guy told him._

_“Well, who did then?”_

_“It wasn’t me.” Robin lied, quickly saving his skin. Guy sighed, knowing exactly where this was going. The bailiff always had it out for his family, taking any opportunity he could to get rid of the French newcomers._

_Longthorn nodded at him. “Of course it wasn't, Master Robin. You wouldn't fire at your own father.”_

_“No, I wouldn’t, I swear.” He said in a panic, not even meaning for what happened._

_Pointing to Guy, the Bailiff growled in disgust. “He fired the arrow that caused the priest's injuries. He's a murderer!” He said, trying to get the crowd riled up._

_The young Gisborne tried to defend himself. “I didn’t!”_

_Pulling the arrow off of the fire wheel, he smiled, showing the evidence to everyone. “One of yours, Master Guy?”_

_“How dare you!” Ghislaine shouted with anger, not happy he was trying to set her son up for something he didn’t do because the man didn’t like her family. She knew the same old tricks Longthorn was up to since they arrived._

_“It's not a question of daring, but duty. As bailiff, it's my job to uphold the law.”_

_Malcolm defended the family as he always had done, standing up to Longthorn. “I warn you only to hold the boy. Any further action and you'll have me to answer to.”_

_“What? No!” Ghislaine glanced at her son with worry._

_“He will only be charged if he dies.” Malcolm warned her, trying to get her to quickly help the man before this happened._

_With her son’s life on the line and another’s, she knew what needed to be done. “Get him to the manor, quickly.” Ghislaine ordered the men who carried the priest to the Gisborne Manor. Clearing off the table, they began to lay him down upon it. “Carefully!”_

_“Everybody out. Leave us. Let her work.” Malcolm ushered the men out._

_Ghislaine began to examine her unconscious patient. “His rib is broken and it has punctured a lung. His chest is filling with air.”_

_“There must be something you can do.” Malcolm scowled at her with desperation._

_“Ah...yes!” Looking around frantically, she spotted a knife and grabbed it. Ghislaine pointed the knife at an area near the end of his throat._

_“What are you doing?”_

_“It will release the air.”_

_Robin came running into the room, yelling with panic. “Father!”_

_In that moment, Ghislaine stuck the knife in, making a hole to release the air. The priest gasped, regaining consciousness with the action as he coughed. “Just breathe. Careful. Better?”_

_“Father! They're going to hang Guy!” Robin stated with desperation, trying to get their attention to do something about it._

_Ghislaine looked to him with worry, wanting to run to her son’s side and save him, but knowing she couldn’t leave her patient behind because if he died, Guy would be killed for sure. She looked to Malcolm for help, speaking in a panic. “I can't leave him. I cannot leave him.”_

_“I'll put an end to this.” Malcolm glared, going to confront Longthorn once and for all. Robin ran outside, following after his father._

_Standing among the crowd, Longthorn was doing what he did best: trying to rile up a crowd to get what he wanted. “Did you see the way she declared herself Lady of the Manor?” He sneered as Malcolm approached him with daggers in his eyes. The bailiff was too caught up in his rant to notice it. “She has no right to this estate! Like an eye for an eye. The boy must hang!”_

_“Have you taken leave of your senses?” Malcolm called out to the villagers. “If you do this, you will have to answer for it.”_

_Longthorn chuckled. “We must all pay for our actions, my lord.”_

_“You were told not to harm the boy.”_

_“True. But now I feel compelled by the will of the people, and they want justice, and to that end…” A rider appearing on a horse came to the village. However, no one really paid him much attention, too focused on the scene before them._

_The men put a bag around Guy’s head, causing Malcolm to shout out, unsheathing his blade. “Then you force my hand…”_

_“STOP!” The man shouted, leaving his horse and making his way towards them through the crowd. He was clearly a soldier from the crusades from his outfit alone sporting the red cross. “I command you to stop!” He ordered._

_“On whose authority?” Longthorn asked._

_“The King's, as he made me lord of this manor. I'm Sir Roger of Gisborne, this boy's father.” The crowd muttered in disbelief, looking upon the dark haired man. “What? You doubt my word?”_

_Malcolm stepped forward, explaining to him. “We thought you were dead.”_

_"I was captured, not killed. Out of my way.” He said, trying to save his son._

_The bailiff pulled out a dagger, pointing it at him. “I can’t let you do that!” Roger began to slowly stumble back. “As bailiff, I must uphold the law.”_

_Roger glared at him. “You are no longer bailiff! Out of my way!” He said, dashing forward as Longthorn stabbed him through the hand. Malcolm stepped in, pulling the Bailiff back from the soldier. The crowd gasped in horror, seeing the knife sticking out of his hand. Roger however, seemed unaffected by it, not even feeling a thing as he pulled the weapon out. “You will never hold office again as long as I'm lord of this manor.” He stated, throwing the knife to the ground before helping to free his son._

_“He will live! Swain will live!” Ghislaine declared happily, running out towards the crowd to notify them, completely unaware of her husband’s presence until she spotted him next to their son. “Roger! They told me…”_

_“I was captured. There was no way to get word to you.” He told her nervously._

_“Captured? Did they hurt you?” She asked with worry for him._

_As she began to approach him, Roger quickly hid the hand that had been stabbed. “I must talk with you at once, Ghislaine.” He said, rushing off towards the manor, leaving his wife and everyone completely at a loss for words at what just happened._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

“I was truly sorry for what happened that night. It was a mistake… which I learnt from.” Robin said sadly, swallowing his pride as he apologized to the Knight. “And it was one that made me a better man.” He declared.

Marian and Katherine sat silently as they listened to the men continue to discuss their past. 

* * *

_Robin was standing with his father on a hill beside the village, curious to speak with him on the matter that happened the other day, still feeling guilty for it. “Do you think Mother watches me? From heaven?” He asked._

_“I'm sure she does. I'm sure she sees everything you do.” Malcolm answered, holding his bow and glancing down to his son who had a look on his face, as if he wished to say more, but was afraid._

_Finding the courage to admit his wrongdoings, Robin spoke. “Father… it was me that shot the arrow. I was showing off… with your bow.” He said, finally looking up at him._

_Kneeling down to be at eye level with his son, Malcolm told him an important lesson. “Robin… one day you will be lord of Locksley, lord of my lands. You must grow up and learn to take responsibility when you do something wrong. You could be the best shot in England.” This earned a smile from the boy. “You shouldn't stand by and let something terrible happen because you were too scared to do the right thing. You understand?”_

_“Yes.”_

_The young Robin went to take his father into a hug, happy to see he wasn’t as mad with him as he thought he would be._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

“Aww...how touching!” Guy sneered, bringing Robin back to their reality. “Look, I really don't see the point of any of this.” 

“You need to know the truth… to save a life.” The hooded man said, continuing on with the story.

* * *

_Ghislaine was standing out in the freezing cold dark, waiting to meet with Malcolm somewhere private. Sometime had gone by since the incident in the village. Catching Malcolm of Locksley approaching her on his horse, he got off and took her into a hug. “We should not do this.” He whispered._

_“Malcolm…”_

_“I've done what I thought was right. I have stayed away from you. You have no idea how hard that's been.”_

_“Of course I do.” Ghislaine said, looking at him sadly. “But you understand, I had to care for Roger.” She loved him -- she loved them both._

_Malcolm nodded. “I understand more than you think. I know about his affliction.”_

_Her eyes went wide with fear. “How?”_

_“The night of his return, Longthorn's dagger went straight through his hand and he didn't even cry out.”_

_Ghislaine realized he had known and explained the situation. “He told me he was infected in the Holy Land. All he wanted was to get back home and spend his last days with his family. He made his own way home, away from his soldiers, so they wouldn't know.”_

_“But people will know. There is talk about the bandages. The fact he barely leaves your house.”_

_“He is a sick man!” Ghislaine shouted, trying to defend her husband._

_“He is a leper!” Malcolm said, trying to get her to see reason and the dangers of the situation. “If he is discovered, you will all be cast out.” She began to break down crying, feeling absolutely stuck. She didn’t want to lose her husband nor her family. Malcolm took her into a hug to comfort her. “You should not have been put in this position, Ghislaine.”_

_“There is something else.” She said, pulling away from the hug, putting her hands on her stomach, rubbing it._

_The couple didn’t realize that they weren’t alone. In fact, the Bailiff was now in on their secret, knowing they were going to have a child out of wedlock. He saw his opportunity finally presented to him and smiled with glee before hurrying away._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

“More lies!” Robin snapped.

“There was never any child.” Guy added in. The hooded figure began to stand up, pulling out a dagger. This caused the couples to become defensive, wondering what he would do. “What are you doing?” The Knight asked. 

“If you think me a liar, there's no point in you being here.” 

He began to approach the women first, causing Marian to get ready to defend herself. Katherine remained silent, having a feeling they didn’t have to fear this man. She was trying to figure out who he was from their past. “Don’t touch them!” Both men shouted out before they found the hooded man was releasing them from their bindings. 

Now approaching them, Guy watched him with fear and anger, already trying to guess as to who he could be. “You're going to kill me with no means to defend myself? I expected nothing less from you, Bailiff Longthorn!” He shouted as the hooded man approached him, cutting off his restraints followed by Robin’s. 

“Hear my story or walk away.” The hooded man stated, watching as the men went to their lovers' side. “But if you do, your brother will die.” This caused everyone to pause, looking to him with wide eyes. “Do you want that on your consciences?”

“We should hear him out.” Marian said. 

Guy glanced to Katherine who nodded. Robin narrowed his eyes at the mysterious figure. “Keep talking.” All of them were curious to hear of this brother, wondering if this was true or not. 

* * *

_“I must go away.” Ghislaine cried in fear, wrapping her cloak around her as they stood in the forest. “Roger will know for sure this is not his child.”_

_“Then I will declare my feelings for you and we can be a family.”_

_She looked to him in disbelief, already feeling bad about being in this position enough. Much less knowing she would be hurting her husband and children. “But I am married to another man!” Ghislaine retorted, not willing to hurt her husband anymore than she had._

_Malcolm tried to get her to see reason once again, wanting nothing more than to protect her. “If he is discovered, he'll be banished from the village. He'll be stripped of his title, his lands. You will have nothing. Ghislaine, listen. If he is declared a leper, you will be given a choice. You can declare yourself a widow.”_

_“But that would be a lie!” Ghislaine muttered. “In the eyes of God…”_

_Malcolm cut her off, stating the obvious. “In the eyes of the law, you will be free of him.”_

_She began to sob once again, feeling restricted in her situation. “But the baby will show. People will still know. Roger has been back a very short time.”_

_“Then you will have our baby in secret. I will arrange for it to be taken away.” He said, trying to ease her worries, but it didn’t help._

_“No!”_

_“Only for a short while! Once you are recovered from the birth, you can go on a pilgrimage and bring him back. Claim he is a foundling - an orphan. With that, we can be a family.”_

* * *

_Returning back home, Ghislaine was lost in her thoughts, unsure of what to do about her situation. She loved her husband so much, but when she received word that he was killed in war, she was devastated. How could she support her children who needed her without a husband? It was not long after that Malcolm of Locksley began to be by her side with his constant support along with their friends, Kate and Edward of Knighton. One thing led to another and the relationship between Lady Gisborne and Lord Locksley had developed into more._

_If she had known her husband was alive and safe, Ghislaine knew she wouldn’t be caught in this situation. Things would have gone differently. Closing the door once she entered the manor, surprised to see her husband sitting by the fireplace quietly. He turned to acknowledge with a knowing look._

_“Roger, I did not expect to see you. I was restless. I went for a ride.” She told him with a smile, not wanting to worry him._

_“Of course.” He replied. “And on this ride, did you happen to see anyone? Malcolm Locksley, perhaps?” He asked, indicating he knew about the relationship between them. It was obvious in the way they would interact with each other. It also didn’t help that Guy had informed him of the sight he caught._

_“How did you know?” Ghislaine frowned._

_“Because I am your husband.” He told her calmly before looking away._

_She walked over to him, kneeling down to look him in the eyes. “And I have failed you as a wife.” Ghislaine said with sorrow, taking one of his hands and kissing it._

_“No.” Roger said softly. “It is I who failed you… leaving you alone and returning like this.” This whole ordeal had been difficult for the both of them. “You will never know how grateful I am that you've kept my secret, and allowed me to see out my days with you and the children. And I'm glad… you've found someone who will care for you when I've gone.” He helped his wife into the chair across from him, holding her hands as he continued. “All I ask… is that he has the patience to wait until that day.”_

_Looking at her husband with worry, Ghislaine knew she had to warn him until it was too late. She didn’t want his disease to be discovered by the village and have him be banished from his family forever. They couldn’t bear it. “Roger, you must go. Not for me, for yourself - now.”_

_Roger shook his head in confusion. “I don't understand.”_

_Ghislaine sighed, standing up. “I'm sorry. I thought that I was doing the right thing. You must leave right away.” She begged him gently._

_There was a harsh knock at the door that got their attention. Ghislaine felt her heart sink, clutching her chest. “Not already…” The door opened and in walked the priest of the village, fully recovered from the incident. Roger jolted up, watching as the bailiff came into the house followed by Malcolm and some other men. Hearing the commotion, the Gisborne siblings came running downstairs, still in their nightclothes._

_“Sir Roger, I think you know why we're here.” Swain declared._

* * *

_The sound of the bell around Roger of Gisborne’s neck could be heard clunking away as he walked among the villagers with his family and the priest following behind, notifying everyone of a leper. Ghislaine was absolutely devastated, looking lost in her grief at what was about to happen. Making his way to the edge of the village, a hole was waiting for him. His banishment was to be made as a public display for everyone to witness._

_Ghislaine couldn’t take this, not wanting her husband or kids to endure this. “Will you not show him mercy? I saved your life!”_

_“I'm sorry. This is God's will.” The priest retorted._

_Roger took one last look at his family before stepping into the hole. All eyes were on him and Ghislaine couldn’t handle the humiliation he had to face, starting to break down crying for him._

_“Roger of Gisborne, you are a leper-”_

_“Mother, please!” Guy said, trying to get her to stop this. He couldn’t watch this injustice happening to his father._

_“And, as such, are to be cast out from the society of others.”_

_“No, don’t let them do this!” Guy yelled, heartbroken._

_“Guy!” Roger snapped, reprimanding his son. He was standing tall and proud despite his situation. “You must act like a man and not a child. Do not shame me.” Guy looked down, swallowing his emotions despite the tears falling from his eyes._

_“From this day forward, you are deemed unclean. Do you understand?”_

_Roger nodded. “I do.”_

_Swain glanced at Ghislaine. “As his wife, you may go with him or you may declare yourself a widow and be free of your impediment.”_

_“Impediment? He is my husband!” she barked._

_“Ghislaine, you must set an example for the children.” Roger told her, looking at her sadly. He knew this would hurt the both of them, but they both wanted what was best for their children. She hesitated, not wanting to lose him, but the look her husband gave her was to make her feel reassured it was alright._

_“Do you declare?” the Priest asked, awaiting her answer._

_Roger nodded at her as she sighed. “Yes. From today, I am a widow.” She choked out._

_“Very well. Roger of Gisborne, I forbid you ever to enter any church, market, tavern or any assembly of people. I forbid you to drink or eat from any vessel but your own. I forbid you to touch any child.” He had to hold back his tears, feeling hurt he couldn’t even see his children ever again. “Now you must leave this place.”_

_Ghislaine sobbed, feeling her heart clutch from the realization that she would never be able to see him again, nor would he be able to see his children. Everyone watched as Roger tried to get out of the hole, but was unable to do so himself. And no one would be able to help him. Guy put his head down, feeling ashamed he couldn’t help his father._

_Malcolm had had enough of the treatment and was the only one brave enough to go and help the man out of the hole. “Thank you. Care for her. Care for them all.” Roger whispered to him before leaving the village for the last time._

_“Father!” Guy yelled out, trying to go after him. However, Malcolm stopped him, holding him back. Get away from me!” He cried out, pushing the man off as the teenager watched his father walk off in shame. “You did this. I won’t forgive you.”_

* * *

_The Gisborne’s were making their way back to the manor as the Locksley family followed behind. Ghislaine held Isabella’s hand. Robin stopped in his tracks, not daring to step another foot inside the place. “I'm not going in here. It's a leper's house.” He spat, following after the villagers treatment._

_“Shut your mouth!” Guy shouted at him._

_“Why? It's true. Your father's a leper.” Robin said, pointing out the obvious. He didn’t fully understand how terrible the situation was._

_The parents turned to see Guy charging towards the young boy, going to break the boys apart from each other as they fought. “Guy, no!” Pushing her son back to the wall, Ghislaine snapped at him. “It is a good thing your father is not here to see this. He would be ashamed of your behaviour.”_

_Guy didn’t want to listen to this, pushing past her and Robin, walking away in a huff of emotion._

_"Hey!” Robin yelled out._

_“Robin! No more.” Malcolm told him._

_“But he just-”_

_“Imagine you had lost what he has lost.” His father yelled as Robin hung his head down in shame. “Go and find him, make your apologies. Go!” He followed, running off after the Gisborne son._

_The bailiff began to approach them, feeling rather pleased with today’s events unfolding. “Lady Gisborne...Lord Malcolm. How fortuitous to find you both together. Have you told the children the good news?”_

_Ghislaine’s expression dropped as Malcolm glared at him. “What?”_

_“Do you think they'll want a little brother or a sister?” Longthorn asked, glancing at Ghislaine's growing baby bump, indicating he had known their little secret._

_Malcolm charged towards him, throwing the man up to the wall. “Have you been spying on us?”_

_“I've been looking for an opportunity to get what I deserve - lands of my own!” The bailiff said, pushing Lord Locksley off of him. “You will give me yours, lady, unless you want everyone to know your little secret.”_

_Ghislaine glanced at Malcolm with worry, wondering what to do before he spoke for her. “Very well. Go to Nottingham, have the deeds drawn up.”_

_Longthorn bowed. “Thank you my lord.” He said, giving Ghislaine one finally look and walking off happily._

_“Malcolm, the lands have to pass to Guy.” Ghislaine stated with worry._

_“And they will.” He reassured her, explaining. “On Saturday, we shall be married. Your lands will become mine and Longthorn's deeds will be worthless.”_

_“Saturday? The children have just lost their father!”_

_“But we must marry soon.”_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

“They never married.” Robin stated, sitting on the ground by Marian as he listened to the story. Guy and Katherine were sitting next to each other. 

“No, they only ever planned to. Didn't they, Guy?” The hooded man asked, knowing he knew the truth. It was written in the expression on his face.

Katherine gasped, glancing at her husband. “You knew?” Robin asked him. 

Guy sighed, replying. “I found out. I saw my mother making her way into the forest, and so I followed. She still loved him. I was so angry. She told me that I had to forget him… pretend that he didn't exist. Yet here she was, denying me my father.” He remembered it perfectly, still feeling deeply affected by it. The image was clear as day in his head.

* * *

_Ghislaine was walking back from the leper camp, holding a basket to her side as Guy approached her. “How could you?” He asked with hurt in his voice._

_This took her by surprise, not expecting to see him here. “Guy! You frightened me!”_

_“I saw you with Father. You said…”_

_“I could not just abandon him. He needs care.”_

_Guy looked at her, heartbroken. “You said he was gone. Did Malcolm make you do it? I've seen how he looks at you. He wants you for himself.”_

_Ghislaine shook her head, trying to explain the situation to her son to ease his worries. “Malcolm is a good man, Guy. He can take care of us now that your father cannot. We are to be married.”_

_“Married?” He choked out._

_“Yes, on Saturday. It is for the best. All will be well. But you must promise not to speak of it until it is done.”_

_“Why? Why must it be a secret?” Guy asked, finding it suspicious. It only made his belief that Malcolm was forcing her into it even more._

_“Just promise me.” Ghislaine begged him. “You must tell no one, especially Robin. He must hear it from his father.”_

_Guy sighed with anger, feeling his mother was being used. “You don't have to do this, Mother. Let's leave Nottingham, go back to France, take Father with us. We can be together.”_

_“No. Mon dieu!” Ghislaine cried out in pain, falling to the ground and feeling cramps flood her body._

_Guy wasn’t sure what was going on and freaked out, looking at her with worry. “What is it?”_

_“Get help! Get help!” Ghislaine shouted out at him, knowing the baby was coming. “Hurry, Guy, please!”_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Guy breathed out, recalling the memory. “I'd never run so fast. I thought that…” 

“She was in labour.” Katherine spoke with realization, putting a hand to her stomach where her child once was before she lost them. Ghislaine didn’t lose the child as she had. 

Guy glanced at his wife, sharing a sorrowful look. “I see that now.” 

“And? What happened to the baby?” Marian dared to ask, knowing how tough the situation would be for the Gisborne’s before them. 

The hooded man replied, continuing on with his story. “He was early… but strong.” 

* * *

_Ghislaine sat in the bed, holding her child in her hands and looking at him with a loving smile. Her son was quite precious and despite everything that happened, she wouldn’t trade him for anything. Malcolm came to sit beside her in the bed, looking over their son. “Look. He is so quiet… like he knows he's a secret.” Ghislaine whispered. The baby was quietly sleeping. “And look at this.” She said, showing the birthmark upon him in the shape of an arrow. “My son, by this mark, you will never be lost to me.” She cried, knowing it would be time to let him go._

_“Ghislaine…” Malcolm said, preparing her for the moment._

_She ignored him, enjoying this happy moment with her child. “I have thought of a name. Archer. Do you think it suits?” she asked with a smile._

_Malcolm nodded. “I do. But it’s…”_

_Ghislaine began to sob, finding it hard to part from her baby as she gently rubbed his cheek. “I know. It is time.” She handed the child to him, watching as he took off with their son sadly, wishing to see him again someday._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

“The baby was to be taken to a safe place until the parents could marry and reclaim him.” The hooded figure explained. “And that was the last he or Ghislaine ever saw of their son.”

Katherine began to burst out crying, finding Ghislaine’s tale of losing her child too close to home for her. Guy quickly went to her side, taking her into a hug. “But she never got to meet her child, did she?”

“No.” The figure told her. 

“I feel her pain.” She sobbed, looking into her husband’s blue eyes. “I’ve felt nothing but hopeless, losing our child, Guy. I feel I’ve failed you as a wife. I know I’ve already failed as a mother.” 

“No…” The Knight told her softly, wiping away her tears. It was time they finally had this conversation or at least spoke about it. “You haven’t failed me, nor did you fail our child. You’ve been nothing but strong, Katherine. Is that what this has been all about?” 

Catching her breath between sobs, she nodded. “I know how much you’ve wanted a family of your own and how excited you were for our child, so was I...but-” She trailed off, crying into his chest.

Marian sighed, telling the couple like it was. “It’s neither of your faults. It was a terrible situation caused by a despicable man who took everything out on a woman. That’s what happened. You did nothing wrong, Katherine. And Guy, it’s not some sort of punishment for you.” She paused, glancing at her husband. “There is just injustice like that in this world that needs stopping.” Robin nodded in agreement. “That’s why we do what we do.”

* * *

**20 YEARS EARLIER**

_A young Guy was walking through the leper camp carefully, knowing he shouldn’t be here. But if his mother could sneak off here, why couldn’t he as well? Looking around at everyone who seemed surprised to see him, he called out. “Father?”_

_Roger of Gisborne turned, shocked. His appearance had changed since the last time they saw each other. The skin around his forehead was covered with bumps. “My son. Wh...? Come with me.” He ushered him with worry, not wanting him to be caught or suffer the consequences of being caught out here with them. “You should not have come here.”_

_“I needed to tell you something. Malcolm Locksley is forcing mother to marry him.” Roger’s eyes went wide as he listened to his son’s words. “The wedding is tomorrow. You must stop them.”_

_Roger sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do now that he was banished. He also dared not put his family in harm's way. “No. That's no longer my right. You must try and understand. Your mother needs a husband, and you need a father.”_

_“I thought I already had one!” Guy spat back._

_“Guy…”_

_"I thought you loved us! Even when you went to the war. But you can't love us. If you did, you'd never let this happen. If you did, you'd fight for us!” Roger went to reach out for him, but Guy pulled back, glaring at him with disappointment. “Leave me be. Leper.” Without another word, the Gisborne son stormed off, leaving his father to think of his actions._

_Back at the village, a young Robin was firing arrows and playing target practice when he spotted Roger of Gisborne making his way back into the village and towards the Gisborne Manor, hidden under a robe. Quickly, and thinking it was the right thing to do, Robin began to alert the townspeople, yelling. “He's back - the leper, Guy's father! He's in their house.” Robin informed his father, finding him speaking with the priest._

_Malcolm took off towards the manor without another word. Just as Robin tried to follow after him, Bailiff Longthorn stopped him. “Hold! What’s going on?”_

_“The leper's back.” He shouted before running off after his father._

_Longthorn began to gather the people. “Do you hear that? The leper's back, risking all our lives again! Come on!” He said, gathering villagers to follow after him to go confront them._

_Malcolm burst through the door of the manor and saw Guy and Isabella sitting together. “Where is he?” He asked as the Gisborne son shot up, going to defend his parents. Guy grabbed a torch and lit it in the fireplace, aiming it towards Locksley to back him off. “Out of my way, boy.”_

_“No. No! Not after what you did to my father!” Guy shouted, lunging the torch towards him, causing Malcolm to dodge the attacks. He ended up knocking Guy back, resulting in the torch falling out of his hands. The tapestry along the wall began to catch fire, starting to make the manor blaze with fire._

_“Get out! Get your sister out of here!” Malcolm shouted, telling them to get to safety. Guy grabbed Isabella’s hand and ran out the door with her as Malcolm made his way upstairs to the couple._

_Catching them together, he glared in jealousy. “Ghislaine, there is a fire. You must leave now.” Roger began to step forward and Malcolm pulled out the sword at his hilt. “You were told not to return.”_

_“You expected me to stay away whilst you stole my wife?”_

_“Your wife? The woman that you abandoned for years?” Roger took out his sword, ready to defend his honor._

_Ghislaine gasped, begging of them. “Oh, please don't do this!”_

_“Why are you not leaving? Go! Go!” Malcolm told her._

_“Not without you. Both of you!” She stated, staying exactly where she was, refusing to leave either of them._

_Roger pushed her aside, trying to protect her as Malcolm walked forward. “I was wrong… to give up without a fight. I see clearly now, how you had things planned from the moment I returned.”_

_"You brought disease to your family! If you loved them, you would have stayed away.” Malcolm stated, pointing out the obvious._

_“You know nothing of our love. It was she who came to me in the leper colony. But perhaps, your hold over her wasn't as strong as you thought.”_

_Malcolm dashed forward with his sword as the two men began to fight each other. Ghislaine stood off the side, shouting at both of them to stop. “Malcolm! Malcolm! He is my husband, the father of my children!”_

_“And so am I!” He stated. “Our son!”_

_Roger was shocked at the news, glancing at his wife who looked at him heartbroken with guilt. “There is a child?” He asked before running back to attack Lord Locksley. The two men were at each other’s throats again, no one leaving despite the fire slowly starting to burn away the home._

_Outside, the Bailiff found torches and spotted the fire inside the manor, indicating that the townspeople should follow after to rid the leper. “Look! Sir Malcolm is burning the place!”_

_“No! It was an accident.” Guy shouted out, trying to get them to stop._

_"The only way to get rid of the disease!” He indicated, handing off torches to the villagers._

_“No, you’re wrong! Don’t do this!”_

_The priest tried to stop the people, but it was too late. Townspeople began to charge forward, helping to set the manor on fire even more. “Wait! My father's inside!” Robin shouted out, trying to run after only to be stopped by the priest._

_Guy, Isabella and Robin watched on helplessly as the fire burned away, engulfing the manor, worried for their parents._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

“I should have saved her.” commented Guy, looking down as he recalled the horrible memory that plagued him for centuries, day and night. “I should have braved the flames.” The sun was now beginning to rise in the forest, lighting up the sky. 

“It would have been too late.” The hooded figure told him.

Guy shook his head. “You don’t know that.”

“She was already dead. Malcolm of Locksley accidentally killed her.”

Hearing this, Guy instantly jolted from his sitting position and charged towards Robin, bringing his hands to his throat. Both women jolted up, trying to stop Gisborne from killing him. “Get off!” Marian yelled, knocking the Knight off of her husband. 

Katherine ran to her husband’s side, trying to hold him back as Robin regained his breath. Both men glared at each other with fury. “HIS FATHER KILLED MY MOTHER!” Guy shouted at the top of his lungs.

“GUY!” His wife yelled at him, getting his attention. “Killing won’t achieve anything. It won’t bring her back.” The Knight turned to look at her wide-eyed. 

“She’s right.” The hooded man said, standing up from his seat. 

“But his father is dead. I still want my revenge!” Guy growled angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the outlaw. If he couldn’t confront Malcolm of Locksley for the lose of his parents, then his son would do. 

“No, he isn’t.” The mysterious figure announced. 

This caused everyone to pause and look at him, everyone except Katherine and Marian at least. “Explain yourself.” Guy said with confusion. 

Marian sighed. “I know you two are idiots, but you honestly can’t see what’s right in front of you?” She glanced at her sister. “Have you caught on, Katherine?”

The brunette nodded. “Yes. If Robin and Guy’s parents died in the fire, how could this person know so much about it, especially details in between it? And no, before you insist again, it’s not Longthorn, Guy. I thought he was at first too, but then how could he know the detail of the birthmark upon the child.” She paused, watching as the information began to sink into the men’s minds. “Only two people could know this detail and since you’re no woman…”

“This person must be none other than Malcolm of Locksley himself.” Marian stated, watching as the man pulled back his hood to reveal himself. “Your father, Robin.”

* * *

_Malcolm, having finally beaten Roger to the ground, advanced towards the man, ready to strike him down despite the smoke blurring his way. Ghislaine was sneaking up behind him, getting ready to stop him. “Please! This solves nothing. Enough!” She begged, reaching out for him until Malcolm accidentally knocked her back when lifting his sword._

_She let out a sherik before hitting her head on the ground, instantly being knocked out from the blow. Malcolm stopped and turned towards her. Both men left their positions and raced towards her. Malcolm couldn’t feel a heartbeat and sobbed. “She’s dead.”_

_Roger pointed his sword at the man’s neck, but Malcolm didn’t fight back, ready to accept the punishment he deserved for killing her. Roger, however, couldn’t do it._

_Roger couldn’t bring himself to kill Malcolm, slumping down to the floor beside his wife, taking her into his arms as he wept. “Go. My children will be better off without me… and I wish only to spend my last moments with my wife… alone. Please!”_

_Malcolm began to leave, opening the door, but the fire blazed up at him, causing him to scream out in pain as it burned his skin._

_Outside, Swain the priest was holding back Robin who was shouting for his father as the fire burned away the manor completely. “Let me go! My father's inside! Yours, too! And your mother! Do something!” Robin said, looking to Guy, but he was frozen in shock._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Robin looked to his father, shocked and feeling betrayed. Part of Malcolm’s face was scared from the fire. “No…” The outlaw said, shaking his head, finding this hard to accept. 

“I'm sorry, Robin.” Malcolm replied softly. 

“I mourned for you!” He shouted. 

“How could I be your father...after what I had done? After all I'd taught you about honour? Robin… I couldn't bear to see the shame in your eyes.” 

Guy looked to Malcolm and began to feel a weight lifting off his chest with realization. “You killed her. All these years, I thought it was my fault, that my parents died because of the fire that I started, **_but it was you_ ** . That guilt was with me every day.” He began to charge towards him, yelling at the top of his lungs, finally finding the person responsible. **_“EVERY DAY!”_ **He roared.

“Guy!” Katherine said, pulling at her husband to get him to stop. 

The Knight huffed, sharing a look with Robin. “Can't you see he deserves this? He betrayed us both!” 

“You're right. Death would be a release. There have been many times… when I've been tempted to do the job myself.” 

Robin rolled his eyes. “And you expect us to feel sorry for you?” 

“Of course not.”

“So why now? Why tell us after all this time?” Guy asked.

“Because of your brother. I need you to forgive each other, so that you can unite and save him.”

Guy sighed with frustration. “This again!”

“Everything I have told you is the truth. And I have told you so you don't destroy each other, like your fathers.” Malcolm stated, looking between the two men. “Son..” He said, calling out to Robin.

The outlaw shook his head, finding all this hard to deal with. “No. You lost the right to call me son when you left me alone in the world.” 

“Maybe. But didn't it make you the man you are today?” 

* * *

_The villagers had managed to put the fire out. There was nothing left of the manor that once used to belong to the Gisborne’s. It was completely burned down with only a tiny bit of the structure still remaining to stand, but badly charred. The bailiff came out of the manor, reporting the news. “Children… we've searched what is left of Gisborne Manor. Your parents...there's nothing left.”_

_“You killed them!” Guy cried out, looking around at the townspeople. “All of you, you murdered them.”_

_“You started the fire, boy.”_

_Guy looked down and grabbed his sister's hand, seeing that this wasn’t going to go their way at all. The villagers were against them as always. The siblings began to walk off. “That's right, you go back to where you came from. News of your father's shame won't have reached France yet. You're no longer welcome anywhere near my lands.”_

_Swain chuckled, standing next to Robin “YOUR lands? Longthorn, you are not a noble._ _You have no right to this land. The village will become part of the Locksley estate again.”_

_“Me?” Robin asked, surprised._

_“Him?” Longthorn chuckled, finding it ridiculous that a young boy was being given the lands. “You run along. There's no room for you here now, either.”_

_“Robin, he's stealing from you, from your poor father.” Swain whispered to the young Locksley boy._

_“I'm doing the boy a kindness.” Longthorn stated. “Do you really think_ _you can run this estate, boy, feed the people when they're hungry, clothe them when they freeze? You're just a child.” Robin began to run off, feeling intimidated. “I thought not. The duty falls to me. Right, let's start as we mean to go on, shall we? Tax collection.”_

_The young Robin ran to the edge of the hill at a gravesite for his father. He knelt down and put his hands together. “I don’t know what to do.” He was looking for an answer, any answer to help him make it through this by himself. It was too much of a weight to deal with alone._

_He recalled his father’s words._ **_“You shouldn't stand by and let something terrible happen because you were too scared to do the right thing.”_ **

_“Thank you.” Robin said, looking to the bow hanging upon the cross of the gravesite. He grabbed it and began running off towards the village._

_The bailiff was causing chaos in the village, trying to collect every drop of money from the villagers. The priest was unable to stop him, watching with worry. “Leave them be!” Robin shouted at Longthorn._

_“Ignore him.” He waved the boy off._

_The young Lord of Locksley began to aim his bow, putting an arrow in place, firing them at Longthorns men who were helping him terrorize the people. “Next time, I won't miss.”_

_"You stupid little boy!”_

_Longthorn was stopped by Robin pointing an arrow at him. “My father never struck me._ _Neither will you. These are my people and I will care for them, as my father intended. I am lord of the manor now.”_

_"We'll see how long that lasts. Wait till you have to deal with your first poor harvest or bad winter. You'll be begging for help.”_

_“And he will have it.” Swain spoke up, defending the young boy._

_“What? From a simpering priest and a few villagers?” He sneered. The townspeople and Robin stood tall and proud, not cowering down from their post. Seeing he wasn’t going to win, the bailiff began to walk away, hanging his head as the crowd cheered over their master’s victory._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

“Both of your lives could have been so different, were it not for the… mistakes your parents made.” Malcolm admitted, knowing he was just as much to blame. He had learned to accept that long ago. 

Robin sighed, shaking his head. “We can't change that, and I can never forgive Guy.”

“Why not?” Malcolm asked his son. 

“Because he tried to kill the king!”

“You know nothing.” Guy said. 

Marian and Katherine glanced at each other, seeing they were going to go at it once again...and this time they would just let them. It was about time they started to work out their problems and this seemed to be the moment. 

“You worked and killed for the Sheriff for years!” 

“You'd still be under his power were it not for me!”

“Of course, you killed the sheriff after all.” Robin pointed out, recalling his previous words of admitting to the crime. 

Katherine sighed, approaching Malcolm with her sister. “If you two are done, we should honestly be spending this time trying to find our half-brother!” She stated, making both men stop arguing with each other and see reason. “I for one want to find him and meet him. Having lost a child, I would want nothing more but to see them returned to me safe and sound.” Guy and Robin looked down sadly. “He’s been missing for far too long and it’s time we brought him home…for Ghislaine.” Guy looked moved by this, understanding where his wife was coming from with this. 

“Do you know where he is?” Marian asked. 

Malcolm nodded, answering her question. “Finally. after many years of searching. I thought if I could find him, tell him the truth about who he was… It seemed the right thing to do… for Ghislaine. It wasn't easy. He doesn't stay in the same place for long, but now he has no choice.”

Guy stepped forward. “Where is he?”

“York jail. He is to hang. I'm too sick to help. I'm dying, Robin.” 

Robin looked up at him, shocked. “Father…”

“You are my last chance. Together, I know you can both do this. Remember the birthmark… shaped like an arrow-head. That is why your mother named him Archer. You’ll do this for me?”

The outlaw sighed, going to comfort and reassure his father. “I won't let him die, Father.” Taking him into a hug, he knew this would be the last time he would ever get to see him again. 

“I wish I could see you three together at last.”

“Well, surely we have more time…”

“I’m sorry.” 

Robin suddenly began to fall to the ground, passing out once again. The last thing the rest of the company saw was Malcom firing darts at them as well before passing out.

* * *

Everyone began to stir awake, realizing it was still daylight. They looked around to see Malcolm was gone. Clutching their heads in pain, the family began to rise up from the ground, brushing the dirt and leaves off of them. 

“Gisborne?” Robin asked, glancing at the couple. 

“Enough. No more talk.” Guy spoke, grabbing his bow and arrows. “To York.” He said, smiling to his wife who grabbed his arm. He knew now that she was right, they were family and he wasn’t going to leave his family behind. He was going to help them.

Robin and Marian watched the couple taking off, glancing at each other with confusion. Were they really going to do this? Were they really going to work together, much less with Gisborne to rescue another family member they shared between them?

“Are you two coming or what?” Katherine called out to them beside Guy.

Marian smiled at her husband before dragging him along with her. The two couples walked off together, knowing they were going to work together... **_as a family._ ** The bad blood between them hadn’t been washed away completely, but it was a first step in the right direction, helping to bring the truth of their past completely to light, and begin the healing of old wounds. 

Katherine smiled, confident in that, feeling the guilt she held towards losing her child be lifted away just as Guy felt finding out the truth of the fire. 

The bad blood could finally begin to be washed away from this point with every small step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel too great about this chapter, especially since it's mostly flashbacks, but it was still important to address because it's the stepping stone for everyone healing from their wounds between each other; Guy and Robin with losing their parents in the fire, Katherine for her guilt over losing her child, and Marian for guilt with everything involving her sister. 
> 
> The next chapter however, I'M SUPER EXCITED TO COVER! I'll be adding my own twists to it of course. <3
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY: The Gisborne's and Locksley's unite to work together and save their half-brother. However, the other outlaws are not comfortable working with Gisborne, but things will change for everyone when they meet Archer.


	35. Finding Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang travels to York to find their Half-brother, Archer. Little do they know consequences are soon to follow in helping, especially for the Gisborne's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter is lacking a little, but it's pretty much setting up the context for everything else to follow and also leading into the next climax of our story so...it is what it is. There may be some errors present as always, but I tried to scan them the best I could.

****

**CHAPTER 35 -**

“We should inform the others at camp.” Marian suggested, arms wrapped around Robin as they rode their horse through the forest. Guy and Katherine were following next to them. 

Katherine smiled at her husband. “And what about the castle guards, sheriff?”

“This should be a job kept on the down-low. We don’t want to alert any unwanted attention.” Robin stated before stopping the horse in its tracks, causing Guy to do the same. They were almost close to camp, but he wanted to verify before bringing possible danger to his team. “We go no further unless I know I can trust you. I can’t just betray the others and bring you to the camp.” The sister’s shared an eye roll.

“You can trust me.” Guy reassured, keeping his gaze focused forward. “Just don’t ask me to forgive your father.”

Katherine sighed, shaking her head. “Guy...don’t start.”

Robin bit his lip. “Now you listen to me, Gisborne…” 

Both sister’s exchanged looks, knowing exactly where this was going to go. “Robin!” Marian said, trying to get him to stop antagonizing him. 

He didn’t listen, continuing on. “If we’re going to work together, then we have to leave that behind.” 

“That’s easy for you to say. Your father seduced my mother.”

“Well, it didn’t take much effort, did it?!” Robin snapped back.

Guy shot a look at him before jumping out towards the outlaw, knocking him off his horse. Both sisters were shocked by the sudden action. Marian was knocked down by the two men as they flew past her, scuffling around on the forest ground, rolling down the hill as they fought each other. Katherine proceeded to get off her horse and check on her sister. Both women watched on, Marian was shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the men while Katherine wondered when they should step in and intervene. Guy and Robin stood up and began to take blows at one another. 

“Unbelievable!” Marian roared out to them. “You two are acting like children!”

“There is no point in it. They won’t listen to us.” Katherine sighed.

“Should we leave without them and do the job ourselves?”

“No, they might actually try to kill each other. That is if they don’t run out of energy trying to do so in the process.” Katherine and Marian exchanged knowing looks with each other, smiling. Not wanting this to go on any longer, they were both getting ready to intervene, but were stopped by the gang showing up, surrounding the area. 

Robin noticed Much fired an arrow and quickly moved to rescue Guy from it. “GISBORNE!” Both men dodged it safely as their wives and the merry men rushed to their sides. 

Katherine saw the merry men advancing on her husband and quickly managed to shield him from their attacks, causing them to pause. “STOP! What are you doing?!” She shrieked. 

“He’s one of us! They are one of us!” Robin choked out despite trying to still catch his breath. 

“WHAT?!” Little John exclaimed.

“I said they are one of us!” 

All of the merry men exchanged looks with each other, finding this new predicament still hard to believe. They knew they had agreed to work with the Gisborne’s, but they didn’t think that the couple would actually become part of their gang. 

* * *

**OUTLAWS CAMP**

“So that’s where you’ve been then...WITH THEM?!” Little John yelled, glaring at their leaders.

Marian sighed, stepping in. “It’s complicated.”

“I’ve been with my father, John!” Robin said, returning the same sharp look. 

Much was surprised. “I thought your father was dead.”

“So did I. He’s dying.”

Little John wasn’t going to accept this, finding it hard to trust the Gisborne’s, even if they may be related in some way. “They’re not one of us, and they NEVER WILL BE!” The Gisborne’s were standing behind the outlaw, causing Guy to give him a look. 

“Look, they’ve chosen to join us in our struggle, Little John.”

“We can’t trust them!” He persisted.

Robin smiled, glancing at the couple behind him. “He killed the sheriff.”

“And we’re almost family, aren’t we, Robin?” Guy said, looking at his wife who smiled at him finally acknowledging the matter. “Besides our wives being sisters, we also share a brother.” 

Much scoffed. “What? A brother?! Both of you?!” 

Robin nodded, explaining the situation to them. “My father, his mother. Our brother is in jail in York awaiting execution and I promised my dying father. I intend to honor it!” Glancing to the Knight, they exchanged knowing looks. “Gisborne and I will go to York and bring him back. If it were any of you, you know I’d do the same.” 

“What?” Marian exclaimed, motioning to her sister. “We’re going with you!”

“Someone has to make sure you both don’t kill each other on the way there.” Katherine pointed out, agreeing with her sister. “Besides, you have Isabella helping to overlook your duties as sheriff.” He had done so when he decided to take Katherine into the woods to receive help from the outlaws, knowing she was the only other sound person of mind at the time he could trust while Katherine was sick. 

“Okay, it’s decided then!” smiled Marian. 

“What? You can’t just go along with this! We can’t trust him!” Tuck spoke out. 

Guy sighed, stepping out from behind Little John, tired of the outlaws arguing. “Look, like it or not, we share a common goal: to destroy Prince John. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. You don’t have to like me, I don’t like you. But don’t bring Katherine into this only because she is my wife. You need us!” 

“We don’t need you.” Much said.

“He can help rid us of the Prince. I mean, he’s already starting as sheriff.” Allan pointed out, backing him up. 

“I don’t think we can trust him.” Will said, speaking out.

“Do you still believe good conquers evil?” Gisborne asked them. “You need me to defeat Prince John and to do that, we need our brother in York.” 

Tuck glanced at his leader. “Who is this brother, Robin?”

“His name is Archer. We’ve never met. All I know is he’s traveled far and wide and has a knowledge of exotic weapons he’s brought back from the East.” 

“Prince John’s forces are greater than ours. Archer’s weapons will make us stronger.”

Much walked up to his friend. “We all go.”

“And who will protect the people in case Isabella needs help?” Robin asked, stating the obvious. They were working with the Gisborne’s now for the same cause: For Nottingham and it’s people. The merry men didn’t look convinced by this though. “No one will recognize us in York. We will be safe.” 

Seeing that they wouldn’t change their leader's mind, the rest of the gang went along to their regular business, letting the couples leave. The men’s wives looked at them and smiled. “Let’s go get our little brother.” Katherine said, excited for this first family outing together.

* * *

**YORK ROAD**

The Gisborne and Locksley couples rode through the valley, following the road that led straight to York. It was silent a good majority of the way there -- at least with Guy and Robin, who probably remained silent as to not start bickering with each other again. Spotting a toll gate up ahead, they stopped their horses. 

“Toll house.” Guy commented, almost suggesting the idea. 

Robin shook his head. “It’s not worth the risk.”

“Well, you are outlaws, are you not?” Katherine asked, causing Robin and her sister to give a look. “Steal from the rich, give to the poor, right? That’s what you do.” She pointed out the obvious. 

Guy smirked, understanding where she was going with this. “Katherine’s right.” 

They began to ride off as the Locksley couple followed after, making their way to the toll house and stealing from the toll collector at the gate. Guy held a sword to his back as Robin checked over the money and the sister’s kept watch for any oncomers. For the first time in her life, Katherine never thought she would consider becoming an outlaw, even briefly. She wondered what her sister truly thought of this kind of lifestyle she had been living for years now. 

“Don’t move!” she heard Guy say to the gatekeeper before they were heading off once again. 

It didn’t take them much longer to reach the town of York. Approaching the village, the couples got off their horses and began to walk inside, observing the surroundings of the castle they would be breaking into to rescue Archer. 

“He’s inside that.” Guy exclaimed.

“Do you think York has secret passageways like Nottingham does?” Katherine asked her sister. “Surely we can find ways to sneak in.” 

“If they haven’t blocked them off.” Marian said, shooting Guy a knowing look. 

Robin sighed. “Well, it can’t be that difficult, can it?”

Making their way through the main part of the village, they came across the busy market, taking in their surroundings and noting off every potential entry point for the castle and where it’s guards were stationed. Even potential secret passageways were blocked off.

“The place is heavily fortified. There are guards on every entrance.” The Knight informed them. 

“I know. I think the only way in is to get invited.” The outlaw sighed.

“Even if we are, how do we get into the dungeon?” Guy asked.

Katherine smiled, starting to work on a plan. “I think I might know a way, but it involves us splitting up. Marian-- with me. You two together.” 

“No.” Guy said, giving his wife a look. He didn’t want any danger coming to her while they were in a different place, especially on a dangerous mission. Robin agreed with him on this.

“We can take care of ourselves.” Marian reassured them. 

Guy wasn’t still confident on it, giving his wife a protective look. Katherine noticed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Come on, Guy. Trust me, we will be fine.”

He sighed. “Very well. What does your plan consist of?”

She swallowed, giving the men a nervous look. “Uh, well, Marian and my job are pretty easy, but you two aren’t going to like what yours will involve.”

“What is it?” Robin asked.

* * *

**YORK TAVERN**

After separating from their wives, Robin and Guy arrived at the local tavern and decided to chat about their part involving Katherine’s plan. It made the most sense that they would be the ones to do it, but they still didn’t feel right about leaving them alone in case they got caught. Things would only be worse for all of them.

It was simple: Guy and Robin would get captured and taken to the York dungeon as a backup plan. Katherine would arrive at the castle with Marian and present a document saying the Sheriff of Nottingham has requested the prisoner Archer and will pay a pretty price for his head, as well as Guy and Robin’s to help free them. 

The plan was almost too brilliant besides being a bit risky, leaving Guy more in awe over his clever wife. 

Sitting down at a table, they ordered some food and began discussing. “So, we got two fairly different problems. One: we don’t know what he looks like.” Guy pointed out. 

“We recognize him by his birthmark. Don’t worry, we’ll find him when we get there.”

“Which brings us to problem two-” 

They were both interrupted by a chair being thrown their way, causing them to dodge it. “OI!” Two men were squabbling with each other in the tavern, starting a massive fight. Guy and Robin started to intervene, fighting them together. 

Using a table as a shield, the Knight and Outlaw began to discuss a battleplan. “I think I have a plan.” Robin stuttered, trying to dodge some items flying their way.

“I’m listening.”

“How about you get arrested and get taken to the dungeons and find Archer. I’ll help the girls then we will come and see you.”

Guy shot him a look, suspecting he would try to leave him behind. “And then what?” 

“And then we escape!” Robin said, thinking he would find that part obvious.

Guy stood up despite the fighting still going on and sighed, heading back to their table. One of the guards came over and began to put an end to the brawl. “Forget it, it’ll never work.” He stated.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not going to get myself arrested.” 

Robin gave an offended look, thinking it was a wonderful plan. “Why not?”

“Because you’ll leave me in the dungeon!” exclaimed Guy, pointing out his distrust of the outlaw entirely. 

He sighed, picking up his chair and setting it back up straight before sitting down. “I will not leave you in the dungeons. Katherine, nor Marian would let me get away with it.” The Knight shot him a look saying he was right. “But, you also have my word.” The outlaw promised. The guards began to take away the men responsible for the fight. 

Guy continued on. “You see, that’s where this falls down.” 

“Well, alright, I’ll get myself arrested then.” 

“Well, that sounds like a better plan.”

“And you come and get me out with Marian and Katherine.”

Guy remained silent on it, causing Robin to chuckle, both realizing they still couldn’t fully trust one another, even alone with each other’s wife. “See, suddenly it’s not such a good idea.” 

“You know, I’m not sure if I trust you, yet.” Robin rose from his seat, grabbing the loaf of bread and throwing it directly at one of the guards, causing him to grunt from the impact. 

Guy jolted from his seat, giving an amused smirk to the outlaw as he patted his shoulder. “Good luck.”

Robin glanced at him, hearing the guard’s footsteps approaching. Guy began to walk past, leaving him entirely to their mercy. However, he didn’t estimate that it was Guy himself that the guards were addressing, not Robin, as they grabbed him. “Hey! Get off me!” He yelled, struggling to break free of their hold. “GET OFF ME! I’M THE SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM!” He looked up to see Robin laughing in amusement as they dragged him off. 

* * *

**YORK CASTLE**

The sisters began walking up towards the castle after being granted permission by the guards. Both prepared in case anything went south in this deal, but Marian and Katherine were confident. The eldest sister had proof of the seal for Nottingham on her after realizing they would be embarking on a dangerous mission. She thought it would prove useful knowing that it was smart for every sheriff to carry it with them. 

“You ready?” Marian asked.

Katherine nodded. “Let’s hope Guy and Robin were successful.” 

The sister’s doubted leaving them alone together, knowing how they could bicker and fight with each other, but had to put faith in them. 

“Okay, so, we go inside and ask to see the sheriff, showing proof that we are with the Sheriff of Nottingham. Then we offer a price for Archer and our husbands.” Marian asked as Katherine nodded. “Should go smoothly.”

Arriving inside the castle, they were greeted by the Sheriff of York. A rather pudgy, older man. “Are you the Sheriff of Nottingham?” he asked Katherine.

She decided to go with it, keeping up the lie. “Yes, pleasure to meet you.” She smiled. “I’ve come with my lieutenant here to bring back some prisoners I’ve heard you have in your dungeons. I think this should make up for the trouble they’ve caused you.” 

Marian handed over the sack of money. The Sheriff of York looked upon it with awe. “Come with me. Let’s discuss this further.” 

* * *

**YORK DUNGEON**

Guy was thrown into the dark, dirty, old dungeon with a bunch of other prisoners who started to flee towards him, grabbing anything they could off of him. “Get off of me! Get off of me!” He yelled at them, pushing them away as he growled. “I’ll kill anyone who touches me!”

An old man crawled over to him on his knees. “Kill me, please.” He begged. “Put me out of me misery.”

Taken back by such a request, he softened slightly, rather shocked. “No.”

The old man suddenly changed the subject. “You didn’t bring any food, didja?” 

“No.” Guy answered. The old man began to take his place sitting down against the cold stone wall of the dungeon cell with the rest of the men. Deciding to ask around, the Knight started with him. “I’m looking for a man called Archer. Have you heard of him?”

“Might have. Why?”

“He’s my brother.”

“Brother?”

Little did Guy notice the man standing behind him a short distance away listening to the conversation was the exact person he was looking for. 

Guy sighed. “Yeah. I’ve come to help him escape from this godforsaken place.”

The old man’s eyes went wide. “Escape?” The Knight hushed him, not wanting to the others or guards to hear of the plans he had. “How will you escape?” He asked, whispering. 

“I haven’t come alone. You ever heard of Robin Hood?”

“Brother…” The old man’s tone changed happily, putting on an act of being the person he was looking for. 

“You’re my brother?” Guy asked with disbelief. 

“Prison ages you badly.”

“No, you can’t be Archer.”

“Who says?”

The rest of the prisoners began to join in, wanting a way out of the terrible situation they had found themselves in. “I’m Archer! I’m Archer!” Many men shouted out, claiming to be his brother.

Hearing the commotion, a guard walked down the stairs into the jail. “Quiet!” Guy thought this would be his opportunity, but the guard started turning around and leaving them alone once more.

“I’m Archer.” A voice said, causing Guy to finally acknowledge the one who had been silently behind him the whole time. He stepped out of the shadows to reveal his youthful face and brown hair. 

“Who’s your father?” Guy asked.

“I don’t know...and I don’t care.”

“Your mother?”

“She died when I was a baby. I was given away.”

Approaching him with hope, the Knight continued to question him. “I was told you have a birthmark.”

He nodded, before motioning for Guy to check and see for himself. Pulling up his shirt, he spotted the arrow shaped birthmark on his chest. Blue eyes went wide with realization. “You’re my brother.” Guy breathed out.

“Who are you?” Archer asked.

“Guy of Gisborne.”

Taking a breath in, Archer smiled smugly. “That’s a very expensive sounding name.”

Guy smirked, finding his humor to be rather amusing. “I’ve come to get you out of here.” 

“How?”

* * *

**YORK CASTLE**

The sisters were currently discussing business with the Sheriff of York, starting to make a breakthrough with him concerning Guy and Archer when Robin came into the fold, having stolen some rich clothes from someone among the streets in order to keep up the act. Marian rolled her eyes at him for the way he was acting and Katherine glared, surprised he wasn’t with Guy at all. 

“Ah...brother.” Katherine said through gritted teeth. “How nice of you to join us. We were just making a deal to receive our prisoners back, right Sheriff?”

He nodded, looking upon the money placed on his table. “It’s all water under the bridge from one sheriff to another. Take them to the dungeons so they can collect their prisoners.” 

They walked in silence as the guard began to escort them down the stairs and into the dungeons. Walking up to the door, they all spotted Guy inside pacing around. “Gisborne! Visitor!”

Walking into the cell, the company went straight to business. “He’s over here.” Guy said, motioning to the man chained up. They all went over to meet him. 

Robin looked over him, noticing all the similar features between himself, his father and Gisborne before smiling. “Brother.” 

Archer smiled. “All of a sudden I have so many brothers.” 

“And sister’s too!” Katherine chimed in, smiling at him along with Marian. “We had to work a hard bargain to get you in particular out. Don’t make me explain why it’s important we get him out of here….and now!”

“And who are all of you?”

“I’m Marian, Robin’s wife.”

“And that is Katherine, my wife and Marian’s sister.” Guy spoke up, motioning over to his wife who stood alongside her sister. 

Archer raised an eyebrow in amusement. “All one big happy family, I see.”

“It’s time we started heading out.” Marian said before approaching the guard and knocking him out cold. The men looked at her shocked. “Come on, stop gawking and let’s go!”

Heading outside of the cell, Archer was the one to stop in his tracks, not able to leave the others behind. “No. Either we all go or none of us go.” 

Robin sighed, throwing the keys he took off of the guard. “Fine.” The old man caught them, chuckling happily. 

* * *

Everyone began to make their way up the stairs, free from the dungeon. The sisters knew exactly where to go, Marian having marked some things along the way to help them remember their way back. During this time, the men began to strike up conversation with one another as everyone tried to avoid getting caught by the guards too. 

“So, you’re the Sheriff of Nottingham?” Archer asked.

“Yep.” Guy replied.

“And you’re the legendary Robin Hood who is a noble, but chose to be an outlaw?” 

“Yeah.” Robin said.

“Can you explain the point of that?”

Before they could finish, a guard began to charge towards them as Guy quickly moved forward and fought them off along with Archer, stabbing a guard straight through his boot. 

Robin leaned against a pillar, impressed. “Where did you learn that? The Orient?”

“No.” Archer replied, swinging his sword into his other hand, winking at the girls. “That’s pure English.” Approaching the women, he smiled at them, focusing on Marian in particular. “Don’t tell me you’re an outlaw with him?”

“And what’s so wrong with that?” Marian asked.

“He doesn’t have any money.”

“No, I don’t. I gave up on my family's wealth to help the poor.”

Archer sighed. “Of course you did.” He looked at the rest of the prisoners with them. “Put the guards' bodies in there.” He said, pointing to a closet nearby. They continued on after that, making their way through the rest of the castle. “ Both of you are mad. I know what poor is, I grew up that way. Neither of you had. There's no honor in being poor, and there's no shame in it. If you'd grown up with nothing, you'd know that. And you wouldn't apologize for wanting to have a little money, for dreaming of something better then what you've got. ”

Even though Archer wasn’t addressing Guy in particular, he felt offended by his words in particular, pushing him against the wall and pointing his sword at him. “ You know NOTHING about my life! About what I've endured! I envy you. Better no family, rich or poor, then a leper father and a mother…”

Everyone exchanged glances with each other, watching them interact. “My mother, what?” Archer spat back. 

Guy glanced to his wife with wide eyes as she put her hands on his, lowering his sword. Obviously he was still deeply affected by the news, looking back to his little brother as he replied sadly. “...Killed in a fire.”

Archer swallowed, saddened by this news as well. “W-What was her name?”

“Ghislaine.” 

“Come on, we need to keep moving.” Robin told them as they continued on. Katherine took her husband’s hand into hers, comforting him, knowing it was important for him to connect with his brother like he did. They could all share the grief over Ghislaine. 

“This way.” Guy pointed to one direction.

“No, it’s this way.” Robin said, looking the opposite way. 

“Don’t argue with me.” Both their wives began to roll their eyes, seeing them bicker once again.

“Gisborne, it’s this way!”

Marian sighed, “You’re all wrong. It’s this way!” She said, pointing at a mark made against the wall with lipstick. 

Hearing the guards approaching, they had no time to talk it out as everyone began to hide behind a pillar. Realizing the old man in their party was missing, Katherine tried to rush out to go find him, but Guy pulled her back beside him. They saw him making his way towards them before being shot down with arrows. Katherine gasped, trying to keep Archer held back along with the help of Guy. 

Breaking free of their hold, the youngest brother looked down at the old man before growling at the guards, scaring them away, dashing off after them. Guy and Robin began to follow after him and their wives had no choice but to join in as well. 

Fighting against the guards, the company ended up being cornered to the confinements of the main hall. The Sheriff of York, realizing that a fellow sheriff had gone against their duties and aided in helping prisoners escape, promised to make sure of sending word to Prince John about this ordeal, making the Gisborne’s declared outlaws. 

Guy wasn’t happy about losing his role as Sheriff, but there were more important things right now. Like the fact that all 5 of them were to publicly be executed in front of the crowd of York by it’s sheriff. 

Sitting with their hands tied up on the back of horses with a noose in front of them, Guy sighed. “Well, I’m certainly glad I came to rescue my brother, aren’t you?” 

“This is not my fault.” Archer said. 

“No? Whose fault is it then?” 

“I didn’t ask you to come.” 

The horns sounded as the Sheriff of York began to approach with his wife by his side. The crowd applauded them. Marian spotted the merry men among them and smiled, motioning to Robin and her sister. The guards began to beat drums, preparing everyone for the anticipation of the execution as the guards started putting the noose around the first victims neck: Guy.

He breathed heavily as Katherine looked to him with tears in her eyes. “No, please, don’t do this! I beg of you!”

“I love you Katherine. I’m so grateful I’ve had you in my life. You made it a little less empty and have helped me far more than you will ever know. I couldn’t have asked for anything else but you.” 

“Guy…” She choked out, feeling her heart drop, not wishing to lose him. In this moment she felt that rush of how Robin must have felt, no longer wishing to see this injustice play out and wanting to do something to change it.

If she had to, she would embrace the life of an outlaw just to see her husband spared to see another day. 

“Proceed with the first execution.” The sheriff announced. 

Katherine began to struggle against her restraints, trying to undo them until an explosion went off, causing the crowd to start scurrying. Robin, Marian and Katherine quickly got off their horses as the merry men and Isabella ran up and untied their restraints. Archer and Robin grabbed their bows and arrows and shot down the noose held around their brother’s neck, freeing him. Without another word, Archer dashed off, leaving the company to help fight the guards by themselves. 

Guy was surprised to find his wife fending off the guards perfectly with her sister before glancing over to the giant of the outlaw team. He noticed Little John losing and quickly dashed over to help him. “John!” The Knight took the advantage and beat the guard, helping John back up on his feet. “You alright?”

“Y-Yeah…” he said, rather surprised by such a thing coming from Gisborne. 

The rest of the gang managed to catch up with Archer, spotting him with the Sheriff of York’s wife. The young man stopped, looking surprised. “This is my brother.” Robin said, introducing the rest of the gang to Archer. “And this is my family.”

“You’re him?” Isabella’s eyes widened, realizing this was Archer. The outlaws had gotten her from the castle and informed her of what was going on, bringing her with. But she was still finding it hard to believe that she shared a half-brother with Guy and Robin. 

Guy sighed, explaining their mission as to why they came. “Look, we need your help. We know you have weapons and we need them.” 

“My weapons are for sale. Do you have money?”

“We just risked our lives for you and you betrayed us! You owe us!”

Robin sighed. “Archer… I want you to join us. I want you to join us in our fight against Prince John.” 

“I’m flattered, but I have my own plans… and they don’t include anyone else.”

“Archer...please, take me with you.” Gwen begged before the smuggler kissed her. “Thanks for everything you’ve done for me. I don’t deserve anyone like you.” He said before grabbing a white horse and dashing away from the scene. 

Guy turned and gave a look. “He stole my horse.” Robin, Marian and Katherine shook their heads at his response. 

* * *

Making their way back to Nottingham, the Gisborne’s knew their lives as they knew them were officially changed forever. Now being branded outlaws and word of their betrayal to Prince John crossing among the shire, they would have to go into hiding with the rest of the outlaws in Sherwood Forest.

Guy wasn’t entirely happy with the idea, feeling he had lost everything he just gained once again -- but at least he had Katherine by his side. And if he stopped to actually let himself consider the idea: a much bigger family in the outlaws. 

Isabella nor Katherine seemed to really mind being reduced to sleep in the forest with others, helping to put the Knight at ease a little more, especially since both women proved to be good enough fighters to at least defend themselves.

The rest of the outlaws however, didn’t feel comfortable with taking in the Gisborne’s so suddenly-- especially Guy himself. Although their mission to get Archer to join their gang didn’t work and they suffered more consequences than anything, at least things couldn’t get much worse.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I know it's pretty much been an info spill in these last two chapters, but some serious outlaws, Locksley's and Gisborne's relationship connecting are soon to follow!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER SUMMARY: After finding out the Gisborne's have joined forces with the outlaws and Hood, Prince John sends an army to Nottingham to get rid of his enemies once and for all. This is the fight of their lives...will everyone make it out alive?


End file.
